Trucs en vrac !
by Sanashiya
Summary: Série d'OS. Ch.16. De notre enfance, j'avais gardé une image de toi lumineuse, un petit ange en train de rire au soleil, avec tes cheveux rayonnant dans la lumière d'une fin d'après-midi, et tes yeux bleus sans soucis, infinis comme le ciel de l'été… Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos retrouvailles se passeraient de cette façon. [KuroFye]
1. Expérimentations

Salut à tous =3 J'ai quelques petits trucs qui ne valent pas la peine d'être publiés tout seuls comme des grands, alors je pique l'idée du fourre-tout d'Hachi pour les mettre ici. :3

Voici le premier: il y a quelques temps, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai demandé à une amie de me fournir quelques mots que je devrais insérer dans une fic. Le résultat obtenu est celui-ci, un petit one-shot bourré de débilité :3

Titre: Expérimentations.  
Série: TRC  
Disclaimer: tout appartient à Clamp  
Spoilers: aucun (Univers Alternatif)  
Rating: T (lime)  
Note: mots imposés : Lunette, arc en ciel, camisole, plat(e), écharpe, vairon, boum, poupée, sang, claque, vomir, mâcher.

Enjoy !

* * *

Encore un nouveau monde. Sauf que… putain, y'a comme un problème.

Au début, j'avais pas encore compris le pourquoi du comment, cela dit. Atterrissage en douceur, pour une fois, impec. Mais un cri perçant m'a vrillé les oreilles.

- Hiiiiiiii !!

Un cri aussi aigu, pas de doute, ou c'est la princesse, ou le magicien et Shaolan se sont fait castrer. Ce qui serait peut-être bon pour eux, d'ailleurs, mais passons... Je me retourne donc, persuadé que quelqu'un est en train de l'attaquer, mais... non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. On n'est que tous les quatre ici. Et Mokona. Et la princesse me regarde d'un air ébahi, certes, mais le cri ne venait pas de là où elle se tient actuellement.

- K-Kurogane-san...

- Ben quoi ?

Ouh la. J'ai dû choper un truc pas net pendant le transport, j'ai la voix vachement enrouée, moi. Ca me rappelle quand j'étais adolescent, le moment où je muais... quand je faisais des sauts d'octave sans le vouloir...

Euh, elle était aussi plate, la princesse, avant ? J'ai l'impression que son corsage s'est dégonflé comme un vieux ballon. Bon, mais je vais arrêter de regarder là où il ne faut pas, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'il faut bien que je découvre qui a poussé ce cri... Mokona, sans doute. Alors je me tourne vers la droite. Et là, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

C'est moi, ou la grande asperge qui nous accompagnait est subitement doté... de nichons ? Et pas des moindres, en plus !!! Il me regarde comme moi je dois le regarder, avec les yeux si écarquillés que le bord de ses iris ne touche même plus ses paupières.

- Mais ... mais .... mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !!!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de brailler sous l'effet de la panique, mais ça fait comme une souris qui couine.

- Et toi alors !! s'exclame Fye.

Ah, mon dieu. C'est lui qui a poussé le cri, c'est obligé. Sa voix est aussi aiguë que celle d'une adolescente qui hurle de délire en face de son chanteur préféré (pour vous donner une idée de la situation). Ajoutez à ça la paire de seins bien rebondis dont il vient de devenir l'heureux propriétaire, et vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de vomir en cet instant.

- On a changé de sexe, constate une voix calme derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour constater que Shaolan, qui vient de prendre la parole, a subi exactement le même sort que le blond. Alors... lentement... s'infiltre en moi l'idée, je dis bien _l'idée_ que peut-être... j'ai gagné le gros lot moi aussi. Je baisse les yeux.

Ah.

Kami-sama.

xXxXx

C'est karmique, c'est ça ? J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal dans une vie précédente (ou dans celle-ci... je ne les compte plus, de toute façon), et on a décidé de se venger de moi en me transformant en fille.

- Hyuu, j'ai une plus grosse poitrine que Kuronounette !

- LA FERME !!!

Comment il a fait pour s'habituer si vite, cet imbécile ? Il n'a même pas paru interloqué de constater que le changement était aussi... _positif_ en bas qu'en haut. Non, et même... il a fait pire. Il m'a traîné dans les magasins pour acheter des fringues qui nous convenaient mieux. Moi !! Faire du shopping !! Non mais il m'a regardé, cet abruti ? Aaah, la princesse et le gamin, quelle chance ils ont eue ! Ils n'ont eu qu'à échanger leurs fringues et le tour était joué. Mais cet imbécile de mage et moi, avec notre taille, on ne passait pas inaperçus... Encore plus moi que lui, d'ailleurs. Parce que lui, après tout, il a toujours eu un air féminin, et ses fringues, elles étaient plutôt unisexes, quand on y pense. Une grande cape à fourrure, une grande robe... ça passait. Mais moi, avec ce truc qui me compressait la poi.... les s... enfin, la cage thoracique, quoi... et mes pompes de deux kilos chacune, mon katana dans le dos... ça faisait vraiment, VRAIMENT bizarre. Genre, on m'aurait passé une camisole de force, ça aurait sans doute fait le même effet. Alors le magicien m'a emmené en ville pour qu'on fasse du "lèche-vitrine", comme il a dit. Sur le coup, quand il m'a dit ça, ça a fait "boum" dans ma tête, je crois. J'ai eu une vision de lui couvert de sang et je crois que c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Shaolan ne m'avait pas arrêté...

Au fond, c'est plutôt la façon dont il a dit ça qui m'a donné envie de lui foutre une claque... S'il l'avait proposé avec plus de tact, je ne dis pas...

Bon, de toute façon, il est arrivé à ses fins, donc passons. On est en train d'arpenter les rues à la recherche de magasins - le premier venu sera le bon, pour ma part - et les gens s'écartent de nous comme si on avait la lèpre. Toujours agréable.

- Viens, on entre là, dit Fye en me tirant par le bras.

Les vendeuses font une de ces têtes quand elles nous voient entrer. Elles doivent pas voir tous les jours une grande brune avec une carrure de géant et un katana dans le dos, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

- Tiens, essaye ça, dit Fye en prenant un vêtement au pif et en me poussant dans une cabine d'essayage.

C'est gentil, mais COMMENT ON MET CE TRUC ???? C'est d'un compliqué, ces trucs de fille. Déjà, pour faire pipi. Toute une histoire... Quel temps précieux elles perdent à s'asseoir comme ça...

Bon. Je suis en train de me débattre avec un soutien gorge, qui visiblement n'avait pas prévu le fait qu'il serait la proie d'une cliente dont le tour de poitrine serait au moins deux fois plus large que celui de filles normales. Merde. Ça commence bien.

Heureusement, les filles dans ce pays ne se gênent pas pour s'habiller comme des garçons. Ce que je fais. Hop, un futal large, un sweat-shirt, le tout en noir, et le tour est joué.

- Vous gardez vos achats sur vous ? demande la vendeuse.

Sérieux, elle me voit ressortir avec mes habits de ninja ? Crétine. Je hoche la tête, et puis je paye (quelle chance qu'on soit déjà passé par un pays qui possédait le même type de monnaie, et que Shaolan ait eu la bonne idée d'en garder...) et puis je me retourne. Le blond n'est pas encore sorti de sa cabine.

- Kuro-chiiiiin ! Regaaarde !

Ah, cette voix. Encore plus stridente qu'en temps normal... tellement plus irritante. Je me retourne pour lui crier dessus, et je manque de m'étouffer. Oh Kami-sama. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est... que cette.... horreur ????

Il porte des lunettes dont les verres sont de deux couleurs différentes et qui donnent l'impression qu'il a des yeux vairon. Il a mis autour du cou une écharpe aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui ferait sans doute un triomphe s'il se pointait à la Gay Pride. Ses vêtements... enfin... le peu qu'il y en a, disons... une mini jupe en cuir violet (qui indique sans ambiguïté le fait que OUI, à présent, c'est une fille...), et un débardeur rose à paillettes qui a du être créé par Barbie elle-même. Il veut ressembler à une poupée ou quoi ? En plus, il a trouvé le moyen de dénicher un rouge à lèvre fuschia qu'il s'est empressé d'essayer. Sans compter les chaussures à talon aiguilles vert pomme. Le spectacle est... horrible, c'est le mot.

- C'est atroce.

- Kuro-pon ne mâche pas ses mots, répond le blond avec un petit rire.

- Regarde la tête des vendeuses, un peu...

Elles sont encore plus ébahies que moi devant son accoutrement... ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Mais je suis mignonne, non ?

- Ouais, si tu comptes aller faire le tapin ...

- T'es méchant Kuro-min !!

- Non, je suis méchante, c'est pas pareil.

Ah, voilà que je mets à être cynique...

- Bon, on va essayer de te trouver quelque chose d'autre à mettre...

- Mais j'aime bien ces habits, moi...

- Tu la FERMES et tu enlèves ces fringues horribles pendant que je te cherche un truc plus convenable ! J'ai déjà assez honte de toi comme ça.

C'est marrant comme ses expressions ne changent pas, même transformé en fille. Il fait la moue comme pour dire qu'il boude, et il rentre dans sa cabine tout penaud. Enfin... elle rentre ... ah, je m'y habituerai pas.

Voyons voir... hé, c'est stupide à dire, mais... je trouve ça drôle, de lui chercher des fringues. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de voir à quoi il ressemblerait, en tant que fille, s'il portait des fringues adaptées...

Ah.... un jean trompette... un haut sans manches bleu outremer, avec un col en V... un gilet blanc par dessus...

- Tiens, essaye ça !

Et il le fait, cet abruti, il n'a vraiment aucun complexe. Enfin, pour être habillé comme il a osé s'habiller trois minutes auparavant, c'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas en avoir...

Sa main agrippe le rideau... Il ouvre lentement...

Ah. Heureusement que je suis assis, sinon je me serais cassé la gueule. Il est... Enfin, elle est, comment dire... vraiment sublime. Avec des longues jambes comme les siennes, je suppose que toutes les fringues (normales, entendons-nous bien) doivent lui aller sans problème, mais c'est quand même époustouflant. Enfin, ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir le haut de son tee-shirt rebondi, cela dit... Et puis, ses cheveux qui ont un peu poussé avec sa transformation et qui lui arrivent aux épaules... Et ses yeux bleus qui ressortent sur son teint pâle... je crois que même les filles de la boutique sont scotchées devant tant de beauté. Si j'avais encore toute ma plomberie, elle aurait été dans un drôle d'état en ce moment...

- Bon, on prend ça, je dis en l'entraînant hors de la cabine et en le poussant vers la caisse.

- Ah, attends... mes habits...

Il récupère sa cape blanche et bleue et s'avance vers la vendeuse pour payer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait même pas attention à ce qu'elle fait, tellement elle est éblouie par la beauté de la jeune fille blonde qui se tient devant elle.

- Merci de votre visite !!

xXxXx

- Kurogane ?

Ouah. Le nom entier. Trop bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu m'aimerais mieux si je restais une fille ?

Allez, je savais que j'allais y avoir droit... Y'a vraiment que lui pour se poser des questions pareilles dans un moment comme celui-là... Je sais pas, moi je ne pense qu'à retrouver mon sexe d'origine, et lui ...

C'était bizarre, cette journée. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner sur lui dans la rue. C'était loin d'être la première fois que je me baladais en sa compagnie, mais par contre, avant, je n'en avais jamais été particulièrement fier - ouais, même plutôt le contraire, pour être honnête... Mais quand une personne d'une telle beauté marche à côté de vous et que tout le monde vous regarde, eh bien... c'est con à dire, mais vous relevez la tête, d'un air de dire "regardez, regardez donc, comme la personne avec qui je marche en ce moment est canon!". Parce que cette personne si extraordinaire, vous, qui êtes à ses côtés, vous avez le droit de lui adresser la parole, alors qu'elle paraît si inaccessible.

Peut-être mêlé d'un peu de jalousie, aussi... parce que vos yeux ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir contempler cette vision, et vous en concevez de l'amertume, un peu.

Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le genre de truc qu'il a envie d'entendre.

- Ça m'est égal.

- Ça t'es égal ?

Vu la façon dont il dit ça, il n'aime pas cette réponse non plus... Merde. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, alors autant la jouer franc-jeu.

- Ben, peu importe ton sexe, mentalement, tu restes toi, non ? Ça ne change pas grand chose.

Il ne répond pas. Il a l'air de réfléchir.

- Sans doute, répond-il lentement. Peut-être.

- Ne te prends pas trop la tête à propos de ça, j'ajoute. Fille ou garçon, tu restes toujours aussi chiant, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Kuro, imbécile!

Mais il sourit, cette fois.

- Tu m'embrasses ?

- P-Pardon !?

- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

- .... Et pourquoi je ferais ça !? T'as pété un boulon ?

- J'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille.

Woh ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant ? Ah, j'aimerais bien être assez détaché pour ne pas trouver cette information capitale. Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Ce gars, cette fille, enfin, cette personne, m'attire bien trop.

- On est en plein dans la rue !!

- Et alors, de toute façon, on va bientôt changer de monde à nouveau.

- Mais on est deux filles!

J'aurais encore un tas d'autres arguments à objecter, tous plus débiles les uns que les autres, mais cet imbécile m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse sans me demander mon consentement. Et j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes dans la rue se sont figées. Reste à savoir si c'est parce que j'ai la chance d'embrasser cette fille sublime ou si c'est parce qu'ils sont choqués de voir deux filles en train de se rouler une pelle... Enfin, avec les fringues que j'ai choisies, je peux paraître masculine, certes... Mais enfin, le problème n'est pas là, de toute façon !

Je me demande s'il embrasse aussi bien lorsqu'il est un garçon que lorsqu'il est une fille.

- Et si on essayait de faire l'amour ?

- P-p-p-p-pardooon !?

Je manque de m'en retrouver le cul par terre. Il est pas gêné, celui-là !

- Ça m'intéresse de voir comment deux filles le font ensemble. On n'a qu'à considérer ça comme quelque chose d'expérimental.

- Mais tu rêves !! Pas question que j'expérimente un truc pareil !

Ah, il se remet à m'embrasser... Je vois, il a décidé de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il s'est dit que s'il ne peut pas me convaincre par la parole, il le fera par les actes. J'ai honte de le dire, mais ça marche rudement bien... J'ai la tête tellement enfumée quand il se recule de moi que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

- Alors ? demande-t-il (enfin... elle... argh) doucement.

- Ok, je réponds comme un automate. Ok.

Il sourit et il m'entraîne vers l'hôtel qu'on squatte en ce moment avec les trois autres et je ne peux que le suivre à toute allure. Je n'ai même pas assez de volonté pour me dire que non, je ne veux pas ça, et faire demi-tour. A vrai dire, ça m'intrigue, moi aussi...

- Kurogane-san ! Fye-san !

- Sakura-kun, sourit le blond, vos mamans ont quelque chose de très important à voir ensemble, alors ne venez pas nous déranger, d'accord ?

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il a déjà claqué la porte de la chambre qu'on partage - sans oublier de la verrouiller juste après. Et de se remettre à m'embrasser juste après l'avoir fermée à clé. Un tas d'hormones sur pattes... Enfin, je ne suis pas tellement mieux placé pour parler, à vrai dire. Si je me retiens de lui arracher son haut, c'est bien parce qu'on vient juste de l'acheter et que je n'ai pas envie d'aller retourner faire les magasins... Alors bon, je me contente de lui enlever... Moins sexy, mais plus pratique...

xXxXx

- ... Eh...

- Quoi ?

Il est essoufflé, le bichon. Ça se comprend, après tout ce qu'on s'est embrassés.

- ... T'es bien plat, d'un coup.

Il baisse les yeux. Et hallucine grave. Tout comme moi en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que sa poitrine vient de s'affaisser comme un soufflé au fromage.

- ... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai rien senti, en tout cas...

- Moi non plus...

Et dans le couloir, j'entends une peluche brailler de sa voix si caractéristique:

- Shaolan a rendu la plume à Sakura ! Sakura est redevenue une fille !

Ah. Je vois.

- Zut, bafouille le blondinet (qui est redevenu un blondinet et plus une blondinette, du coup...), on ne peut plus faire notre expérimentation, du coup.

Oh la la. Je le vois venir. "Ciao, à la prochaine!". Non, non, non, certainement pas. Je lui saisis les poignets et je l'oblige à rester dans la position qui était la sienne... soit allongé sur le lit, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et moi qui l'empêche de bouger, assis sur lui. C'est qu'on était déjà bien partis, avant de redevenir des garçons...

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Kuro ?

Et cette fois, sa voix est vraiment redevenue la sienne, un peu asexuée, mais sensuelle, et ses cheveux ont retrouvé leur longueur d'avant, et, tiens, son pantalon trop moulant présente une bosse, d'un coup.

- On n'a qu'à faire un autre genre d'expérimentation. Comment deux garçons font l'amour ensemble ?

Il me regarde d'un air étonné, et rétrospectivement, j'aurais préféré mourir que d'entendre ça:

- Mais ça, je sais déjà, moi...

Et là, il a l'air de réaliser qu'il vient de sortir une énormité, parce qu'il écarquille les yeux. Et je dois sans doute faire pareil.

- ...

- K-Kuro-pon ...

Je suis scié. Tellement scié, que je lui lâche les poignets. Je me redresse, et lui, il a une sorte d'air suppliant, comme s'il voulait que je le pardonne d'avoir dit ça. Oh, soit, je ne connais rien de sa vie passée, c'est un fait. Il a pu faire tout et n'importe quoi, c'est son passé... Ce n'est pas une question de pardonner ou pas. Mais se le prendre comme ça dans la tronche, ça reste loin d'être agréable.

- Kuro-min, je...

Alors, je me relève. Et je remets mes habits de ninja.

- Kurogane, attends !

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'attrape le poignet, et inconsciemment, je me dégage. Je ne voulais pas, pas vraiment... mais tant pis, c'est fait, et il me regarde d'un air aussi désespéré que si ses parents venaient de mourir sous ses yeux.

- Ecoute, je dis...

Aaah... Pourquoi je suis jaloux, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, d'abord ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, t'as pas besoin de ce genre d'expérimentation, alors laissons tomber, ok ?

- Mais je...

- Comme ça, tout le monde est content.

- Non ! Personne n'est content, personne. Tu sais très bien que non.

Je le regarde silencieusement. Sa voix est aussi aiguë que lorsqu'il paradait avec sa paire de nibards dans les rues, mais cette fois, son regard possède une intensité sacrément différente.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'était il y a longtemps, c'était du passé. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Ça m'est égal.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas paru emballé par l'idée. Alors, quand j'étais une fille, c'était ok, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma plomberie, il ne veut plus de moi ? Non mais c'est quoi ce magicien de mes couilles !? (Heureusement que je suis redevenu un mec pour pouvoir la placer, celle là...)

- Tu sais bien que non, dit-il lentement. Si ça t'était égal, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça. Écoute...

Entre deux mots, ses lèvres contre les miennes, rapidement, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner en m'embrassant.

- Je sais peut-être déjà ce que c'est... entre deux garçons, mais... ça ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir envie avec toi.

Encore un baiser. Un peu salé... parce que ses joues sont humides, et ses yeux aussi. Mais je ne réagis pas. Pas envie, et pas le courage non plus...

- Ce n'était pas tellement parce qu'on était deux filles que je t'ai proposé ça... Même si ça m'intriguait, mais... il y avait autre chose.

Je serais tenté de croire ses mots, mais...

- Sinon, j'aurais demandé à la première fille venue, parce que j'aurais eu peur que ça jette un froid entre nous. Mais moi, c'était juste toi que je voulais, personne d'autre. Et fille ou garçon, c'est pareil. Tu m'as dit la même chose tout à l'heure. Tu m'as dit que ça ne changeait rien à ce que j'étais.

- Oui, mais quand il s'agit de faire l'amour, c'est pas trop pareil, figure-toi !! je réponds en m'énervant.

Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ce type m'énerve. J'aime pas quand il me regarde avec les yeux pleins de larmes, surtout quand c'est moi qui en suis responsable - même s'il est aussi responsable que moi, pour le coup... Et il a beau m'embrasser, je ne réponds pas.

- Kuro, bafouille-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'en veux tellement ?

C'est vrai... on peut se poser la question...

- C'est juste que ça m'énerve, je grogne. Ça m'énerve, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est du passé. C'est loin, tellement loin que je ne m'en rappelle plus clairement.

Je n'avais pas demandé ce genre de détail, non plus...

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Ce qui m'énerve, c'est...

L'air si peu intéressé qu'il avait eu lorsque je lui avais proposé la nouvelle expérimentation? Qu'il vienne un peu la ramener après avec son envie de coucher avec moi, et moi seulement ! Et il a l'air de lire dans mes pensées, parce qu'il répond:

- J'étais juste surpris... ça m'a échappé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Quand tu es impliqué, ça m'intéresse toujours.

Et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Il doit être stressé, parce que ses lèvres sont froides, et elles tremblent, et moi, j'ai vraiment envie de les réchauffer, mais...

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et plonge son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Kurogane...

Bon... soit... tout le monde fait des erreurs à un moment ou à un autre, tout le monde dit des mots malheureux. Si les gens s'en voulaient les uns aux autres pour ça, on n'aurait pas fini. Alors je finis par décider de lui rendre son baiser, et j'ai l'impression que ses larmes redoublent, mais il reste silencieux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Hum, je me contente de répondre.

Je ne peux pas dire plus que ça, mais me connaissant, il comprendra. Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ça le touche autant, ce que je peux penser de lui ? C'est aussi intriguant que ces "expérimentations". Mais ça ne fait rien, je le découvrirai bien en temps voulu.

xXxXx

- Bon, t'arrêtes un peu de chialer comme une gonzesse ? T'en es plus une, je te signale!

- Pardon.

Pourquoi il pleure, d'abord ? C'est si horrible que ça, de coucher avec moi ?

- Si t'aimes pas ça, ça serait le moment idéal pour le dire.

Maintenant, avant qu'on soit trop dedans et que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter. Même si rien que là, ça risque d'être dur, alors que tout ce qu'on a fait pour l'instant, c'est réintégrer notre place sur le lit et échanger des baisers au goût salé de larmes. Pas l'ambiance dont je rêvais, mais il embrasse vraiment bien, alors...

Il relève les yeux vers moi, et m'embrasse, les bras autour de mon cou, les mains dans mes cheveux.

- J'aime ça, se contente-t-il de dire, et c'est idiot de voir à quel point ça suffit à me mettre dans tous mes états.

- Arrête de pleurer, alors.

- Ce n'est pas de la tristesse.

Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? On peut pleurer sans que ce soit de tristesse ? Hmm... Je dois avoir l'air perplexe, mais il se contente de sourire sans répondre. Et de m'embrasser à nouveau. Bon. S'il aime... tout va bien. Parce que moi aussi, j'aime, et s'il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve, c'est de m'arrêter à mi-chemin dans quelque chose que j'aime. Alors je caresse son corps. Il est beau son corps, même si ce n'est plus la blonde plantureuse qui essayait des fringues hideuses dans la cabine de tout à l'heure. Je le trouve même encore plus attirant. Ses hanches sont fines, et on dirait qu'elles me demandent elles-mêmes de déboutonner son pantalon, alors je m'empresse de leur obéir. Et je lui enlève ce pantalon féminin qui n'a plus de raison de lui appartenir.

Et lui, il se contente de me regarder en silence, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle céleste ou un truc du genre. C'est fou ce que ça met la pression... Il est vraiment agaçant...

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je grogne avant de l'embrasser, pour détourner son regard.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai honte de le dire, mais...

- C'est gênant.

- En quoi ?

Il me sidère...

- En quoi c'est gênant ?

- Ben oui.

- ... Mais, ça ne te gêne pas de te désaper devant quelqu'un ? De voir quelqu'un reluquer ton corps ?

- Quelqu'un, si... mais toi, tu n'es pas "quelqu'un", tu es Kuro-chan. Ça ne me gêne pas.

Si c'est pas une putain de déclaration qu'il vient de me faire ! Je crois que je rougis comme une collégienne. Et il sourit... je suppose que les anges doivent avoir le même sourire. Ça me donne encore plus envie de lui, tiens... c'est toujours marrant, l'idée de faire l'amour à un ange. Non ?

Quoi que l'ange n'aurait pas une expression pleine de luxure comme celle qu'il prend quand je le caresse. Kami-sama. J'adore la façon dont ses sourcils se froncent, dont ses lèvres se crispent, et les soupirs étouffés qu'il pousse...

- Fye...

Ah... son nom m'a échappé. Je ne le prononce pas souvent, à vrai dire, et quand je vois le regard qu'il me lance lorsque le mot atteint ses oreilles, je me dis que parfois, les choses valent la peine de ne pas être prononcées trop souvent, histoire de toujours faire l'effet que ça lui fait en ce moment même. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais ça accentue encore mon désir pour lui. Impressionnant.

- Kuro-pî...

Même un surnom aussi débile que celui-là ne parvient pas à casser l'ambiance. Parce que nos corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre, et parce que je suppose que c'est ce dont, tous les deux, on a le plus besoin en ce moment. Un besoin vital. Si je ne peux pas avoir Fye, ici, maintenant, dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel, si quelqu'un vient nous interrompre, si on nous empêche d'aller jusqu'au bout, ça sera la fin du monde. C'est de la dépendance, mais tant pis. Comme tous les junkies, j'en redemande.

Il ne se gêne pas pour répondre à mes besoins, de toute façon. J'ai envie de lui, et j'ai même sincèrement l'impression que je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose. Il a l'air de vouloir la même chose que moi, je lis dans son regard qu'il ne demande que ça. Tant mieux. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Finalement, je crois que je préfère l'expérimentation entre garçons. Parce qu'entre filles, je n'aurais pas pu ne faire qu'un avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que là, je suis à l'intérieur de lui. On s'efforce vraiment, tous les deux, de ne faire qu'un seul être. On bouge comme si on voulait se fondre l'un en l'autre. On s'entoure de nos bras, et on s'embrasse, et on ressent tous les deux le plaisir que cette connexion nous donne. En osmose, comme qui dirait. J'aime pas ce terme, pourtant, c'est trop scientifique pour décrire ce qui nous arrive; parce que même si c'est ça, c'est tellement autre chose, en même temps. C'est juste qu'on est plus proche qu'on ne pourra jamais l'être, et en dehors du plaisir fou que ça nous procure, j'aimerais qu'on reste toujours comme ça. En ce moment, il m'appartient...

- Kurogane...

Ah, mon cœur fait un bond. Il a pigé le truc du prénom, lui aussi... J'aime bien. Ils sont rares, les mots qui vous donnent l'impression d'être dans un manège à sensations. Mais si jamais il y a un moment rêvé pour les utiliser, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Fye...

Hop, rebelote. Il rit. Et il enserre mes doigts entre les siens. Il a l'air de comprendre à quoi je joue, alors il murmure:

- ... Merci.

Ouaip, au fond... ce genre de mot aussi, dit d'une certaine façon, ça peut donner le vertige. Dit d'une certaine façon, mais surtout prononcé par une certaine personne, et dans un certain contexte. Là, tout est réuni.

- E-encore...

Oh my god, celui-là est puissant ! Rien qu'en l'écoutant, j'ai failli en avoir un orgasme. Il est doué. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir le dernier mot, alors je me dépêche, sinon, il risque de me l'arracher de la bouche.

- ... Je... t'aime...

Ah, j'ai gagné. Vu sa tête, j'ai gagné. J'ai beau l'avoir dit d'un ton essoufflé, l'effet en reste puissant. Il se crispe dans mes bras, il fait courir ses ongles sur ma peau (ce qui ne manque pas d'ailleurs de provoquer chez moi des frissons de délice... si je m'attendais à me découvrir des tendances SM...), il atteint l'orgasme d'une telle manière, c'est un spectacle si fascinant, qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas le suivre immédiatement dans sa jouissance. On ne fait qu'un, alors on réagit ensemble, au même moment. Ça me paraît logique.

Je ne sais pas, mais le temps paraît distendu, et quand je relève la tête vers lui, peut-être qu'une seule minute s'est écoulée, peut-être un quart d'heure, je ne suis pas très sûr. Mais il pleure à nouveau. Moi, j'ai les yeux secs, mais cette fois, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire, tout à l'heure, quand il disait que ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Finalement, je suis capable de comprendre...

Il se blottit contre moi, et je referme mes bras sur son corps humide et brûlant. Ses mèches sont collées à son front, et ses yeux brillent comme ceux d'un gamin le soir du réveillon de Noël.

- J'adore ce genre d'expérimentation, dit-il lentement.

- Pour le bien de la science, faudrait refaire ça bientôt.

- D'accord avec toi ...

xXxXx

Alors tout est revenu à la normale. Sakura a retrouvé la poitrine, nous trois avons perdu la nôtre et Mokona est resté Mokona. Tout se déroule de la même façon qu'avant, à part qu'avec le blond, on s'arrange pour continuer nos expérimentations... C'est fou que ça peut être intéressant, la science. Tout un monde que je n'aurais pas découvert si je n'étais pas temporairement devenu une fille... Comme quoi, hein, même les choses les plus dingues ont des bons côtés... Ca m'aurait fait mal de passer à côté.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce petit truc sans prétention. Au passage, j'adooore écrire des fics avec des mots imposés, donc si ça vous tente, vous pouvez m'en laisser quelques-uns et si j'ai le temps, j'essayerai de faire un truc dessus ! :3


	2. Pour l'amour des corn flakes

Revoilà une mini-fic dont la débilité n'a d'égale que euh ... ben, celle de la première. Si pas plus...

Titre: Pour l'amour des corn-flakes (ça promet...)  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à Clamp  
Rating: T  
Genre: humour, yaoi.  
Note: Shaolan, je t'aime bien, vraiment. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dégustes tellement dans cet OS, mais en tout cas, pardonne-moi. x3

Enjoy !

* * *

A priori, c'est un matin comme un autre. Mais tout le monde sait que les "à priori" ne valent pas grand chose.

C'est une catastrophe. Et pourtant dieu sait si moi, Mokona Modoki, du haut de mes quinze centimètres et de mes 300 grammes (que du muscle!) j'en ai vu, des choses catastrophiques. En tant normal, j'aurais couru avertir mes quatre compagnons de gravité de la situation. Mais quelque chose, mon petit doigt (comment ça, j'en ai pas ?) me dit qu'il vaut mieux la jouer en subtilité. Nous sommes en terrain miné, et une seule erreur pourra coûter cher, très cher.

La situation, laquelle est-elle. Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé avant tout le monde, je suis descendu à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Et là, horreur, malheur... ouiii, je suis Belzébuth ! Je suis un bouc je suis en rut ! Euh non, pardon, c'était pas ça. Donc, quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, et que j'ai fait réchauffer mon café comme d'hab (les Mokona boivent du café noir réchauffé, c'est bien connu), j'ai voulu attraper le paquet de céréales corn flakes pour les tremper dans mon café (et si vous grimacez de dégoût, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas le plaisir de manger des corn flakes trempés dans le café... ça a une saveur si... puissante, si envoûtante... comme si ces petits pétales de maïs soufflés s'étaient soudainement chargés d'or noir... CUT ! J'étais bon, là ? C'était une des 108 techniques de Mokona, la Mokona-pub. Par contre on devrait m'enlever la technique qui consiste à partir en digressions à chaque conversation un peu sérieuse. Bon, passons.) bref, j'ai saisi la boîte, et là !! je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était vide. Alors que quand j'étais allé me coucher la veille, j'avais vérifié avec une attention toute amoureuse qu'il en restait encore. (Où va le monde si on enlève aux Mokonas leurs petits plaisirs du matin ?)

Or, le problème est le suivant. Dans cette maison que nous louons (et pour un prix pas cher d'ailleurs, c'est fou le genre d'occasion en or qu'on peut trouver quand on voyage, et puis ça nous permet de comparer les prix entre les uns et les autres et ... hum, je sais, je m'égare encore...), nous ne sommes que cinq. Il y a moi, bien sûr (les autres ne seraient pas là sans moi de toute façon, OH OH OH OH OH argh kof! kof! kof! hum hum...), il y a la princesse Sakura, l'archéologue Shaolan, le magicien Fye et le ninja Kurogane. Quoi ? Oui, c'est vrai, c'était un peu débile de les présenter étant donné que si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous savez déjà qui ils sont, à la base. Eh bien, faisons fi de l'opinion publique et décrivons-les un peu mieux ! De toute façon, non non, ce n'est même pas une digression, ça va beaucoup nous servir pour la suite de cette histoire, je vous le promets. Le Mokona n'a qu'une parole.

Sakura est une princesse. Comment ça je me répète ? C'est moi qui raconte alors je fais c'que j'veux. C'est une gentille princesse, un peu du genre des contes de fées, en un peu moins conne. Bon, je dis pas non plus que c'est une lumière (j'espère qu'elle ne lira jamais ça) mais à tout prendre, c'est une gentille fille, toujours prête à aider son prochain. Surtout quand son prochain s'appelle Shaolan, d'ailleurs, mais passons. On n'y peut rien si elle est amoureuse.

L'objet de ses regards et ses pensées intimes (quoi que là j'en sais rien à vrai dire, je suis pas dans sa tête, mais si j'en crois ce qu'elle marmonne dans son sommeil quand je dors avec elle, elle est bien moins pure que ce qu'elle laisse penser, ho ho ho...) s'appelle Shaolan. C'est un archéologue qui vient du même pays qu'elle, mais il est entouré de mystère, ça se sent. Bon, par contre, le mystère, c'est pas ça qui en fait une flèche non plus, mais c'est un gentil garçon, toujours prêt à aider son prochain, surtout quand son prochain s'appelle Sakura. Oui je sais que j'ai déjà dit ça trois lignes plus haut, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si nos créatrices ont fait deux personnages aussi -insipides- euh, je veux dire, aussi diantrement romantiques.

Heureusement, elles ont changé la donne avec les deux suivants, et elles nous ont pondu deux gars dont il serait peu de dire qu'ils sont situés à l'extrême opposé l'un de l'autre. Par exemple, le blondinet, Fye. Non mais visez-moi un peu ça. Il est blond, il a les yeux bleus, il est fin, il est toujours en train de sourire et de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, et à côté de ça, c'est un menteur pas possible et il refuse absolument de se laisser aller à aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il a peur de blesser tout le monde à cause de son passé qu'on pourrait qualifier, sans trop exagérer, d'apocalyptique. Et puis c'est un magicien. Une tête. Un intello. D'ailleurs c'est le seul de la bande à qui les lunettes vont bien.

Que l'autre, au contraire, le ninja Kurogane, eh bien déjà, c'est un ninja. Je dirais bien "que du muscle, rien dans la tête", mais heureusement, ça ne sonne pas si creux là-dedans. Peut-être qu'il a récupéré l'intelligence qui manque à nos chers Sakura et Shaolan... Ensuite, il est brun, il a les yeux rouges, il est musclé, il est toujours en train de grogner et de se disputer avec tout le monde, et il n'hésite jamais à être honnête avec lui et dire ce qu'il pense. Si ces deux-là sont pas aux antipodes, je me fais moine.

Eh... attendez... ça pourrait être marrant... J'ai bien envie d'essayer leur habit... Vous savez que les fourrures ne me vont pas mal du tout ? Quand je me cache dans le manteau de Fye j'ai l'impression d'être super classe. Par contre, le bandeau de ninja de Kurogane, quelle blague ! En plus ça pue là-dedans. Je sais pas quel sorte de gel il met sur ses cheveux, mais wahou. Bref, passons.

Ces quatre-là, plus votre illustre serviteur (il faut bien se jeter des fleurs parfois, sinon personne ne le fera pour vous), sont compagnons de voyage depuis un bon moment. J'en viens à connaître leurs petites manies et leurs habitudes avec précision.

Prenons par exemple Sakura. Elle est toujours en train de mâchouiller une mèche de ses cheveux quand elle est stressée. D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est une habitude horripilante, et quand elle relâche sa mèche, on dirait les oreilles d'un cocker. Oui, vous vous demandez sans doute où je pêche une comparaison pareille, mais j'étais déjà lancé dans ma phrase et je n'avais pas d'idée plus précise en tête. Et puis arrêtez donc de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes, déjà que je m'écarte assez souvent du sujet par moi-même, si vous vous y mettez en plus, on n'est pas rendus.

Fye, il dort en tripotant son oreiller. Je sais pas ce que ça lui apporte, mais il n'arrive pas à s'endormir s'il ne passe pas son doigt sur sa taie d'oreiller pendant un certain temps. Et puis quand il dort, il se recroqueville comme un fœtus, je trouve ça trop choupi trognon! Mais je ne lui ai pas dit parce que j'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi. Ou qu'il m'engueule. Après tout, quel homme adulte aimerait s'entendre dire qu'il est trop choupi trognon et qu'il ressemble à un bébé quand il dort ? En tout cas, un jour, j'aimerais bien le surprendre en train de sucer son pouce, j'aurais eu ma dose de moe pour le reste de ma vie !

Kurogane, lui c'est marrant, c'est quand il est mal à l'aise, il réajuste ses fringues (en général, surtout les tee shirts ou les chemises, selon ce qu'il porte). Il y a beau n'y avoir aucun pli sur le tissu, hop, ça n'y coupe jamais. Je lui ai déjà fait remarquer, mais il m'a poursuivi en me menaçant de m'assassiner alors je n'ai plus osé ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Même s'il n'a pas arrêté.

Shaolan, il n'a pas trop de tic, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas marrant. Mais parfois, il est un peu bizarre, comme par exemple, la nuit, quand il dort, il se redresse subitement et il lève les mains au ciel en criant "Yatta!" et puis il se recouche et il se rendort. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer de rire quand j'ai assisté à ça pour la première fois. Un somnambule. On aura tout vu.

Ce qui nous ramène à notre affaire de céréales. Il faut forcément que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui ait fait le coup – puisque ce n'est pas moi, ça tombe sous le sens. Et on ne vole pas mon moment préféré de la journée, mes chers corn-flakes trempés dans le café, sans en subir les conséquences – et je dirais même plus, mon cher Dupont, les _lourdes _conséquences. Non mais oh, faut pas déconner non plus.

Alors quand ils descendent tous pour manger, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, j'ai déjà établi un plan A. Je vais observer avec attention leur visage quand j'aborderai le sujet du paquet de corn-flakes vide.

- Moko-chan, ça va pas ? T'as l'air contrarié.

Wow wow wow, un instant, c'est quoi ce retournement de situation ? Pourquoi elle est si psychologue, cette princesse, d'abord ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle arrive à déchiffrer mes expressions aussi facilement ? C'est dégoûtant ! Enfin, ça ne change rien à mon plan.

- Eh bien... Mokona est triste.

Aah, j'ai provoqué l'intérêt. C'est bien. Sakura me regarde avec son air de chiot battu qu'elle prend toujours quand un des membres du groupe est triste, Shaolan, avec l'expression habituelle qu'on pourrait attendre de la part d'un dégénéré du bulbe (pardon, Shaolan. Je t'aime bien mais t'es un poil couillon...), Fye, d'un air intéressé, mais encore endormi, et Kurogane lève un sourcil dans ma direction...

Bon soit, intérêt modéré, certes, mais intérêt tout de même. Ca m'apprendra à mettre en application mon plan juste après leur réveil.

- Eh bien, il n'y a plus de corn-flakes.

Et là ! C'est le moment crucial, celui où je dois scruter leurs expressions pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Grosse déception. A part Sakura, qui me dit avec un sourire rassuré que c'est pas grave, qu'on ira en racheter tout à l'heure, eh bien _personne_ ne réagit. Limite, le coupable n'aurait pas réagi : j'aurais pu me douter que c'était lui. Mais là, ce sont les _trois_, qui ne réagissent pas.

- Mais il y en avait encore hier soir, j'ajoute en désespoir de cause.

- Peut-être qu'un somnambule est descendu manger cette nuit, dit Fye avec un sourire amusé – quoique endormi.

Un somnambule ! Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! S'il y en a un qui a fait le coup, c'est Shaolan, avec cette manie de faire n'importe quoi dans son sommeil. Et lorsque je jette un regard à son expression, tous mes espoirs tombent à plat. Non, définitivement, le coupable ne peut pas avoir cette tronche aussi débile. Alors peut-être que c'est Fye, qui a orienté mon jugement impartial vers une idée préconçue de somnambulisme ? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Shaolan était somnambule ? Ils ne dorment pas souvent ensemble et même s'il a le sommeil léger, en général, Fye ne se réveille pas au milieu de la nuit. Et puis, quand je regarde sa tête, il a vraiment l'air de ne pas prendre tout ça au sérieux.

Alors, je me tourne vers Kurogane. Celui qui ne dit rien est le plus coupable, comme a dit le vieux sage. (Je sais plus lequel par contre, et comme il était vieux, je ne suis pas sûr de la fiabilité du proverbe, mais passons.) Il fixe sa tasse de café d'un air absolument désintéressé.

- Hé Kurogane, t'aurais pas une idée du coupable, toi ?

Alors ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle jouer dans la subtilité. Bravo Mokona, bien joué... Avec ça, ils ne vont pas DU TOUT se méfier, c'est sûr. Ah la la, quel imbécile, moi, des fois. Shaolan m'influence trop.

- Le coupable de quoi ?

Et puis, il est encore plus à la ramasse que ce que je croyais. Incroyable. Faut dire, le matin, vaut mieux éviter de l'approcher, en général. Quoi que justement... attendez un peu... Comme j'ai dit plus haut, je commence à y être habitué, à mes compagnons de voyage. Et quelque chose me fait dire que le Kurogane normal, si je lui avais posé la même question, aurait répondu "Non j'en sais rien la boule de poil maintenant fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi boire mon café peinard." Ca ne fait pas de doute. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal avec lui ce matin. Je m'approche suspicieusement de lui, un geste qui m'aurait sans doute valu de valdinguer à trois mètres en temps normal, mais là il ne me repousse même pas. Et lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi, je vois quelque chose dans son regard – oh, pas évident de le discerner, mais quelque chose de bien visible quand même, pour un as de la psychologie tel que moi.... de la satisfaction.

WOW ! Un instant. Kurogane avec de la satisfaction dans le regard, un matin en plus de ça, c'est comme si Shaolan se mettait à devenir intelligent (ah, pauvre Shaolan. Je l'aime vraiment bien en plus. Mais que voulez-vous...). En clair, ça avait peu de chance d'arriver. Et pourtant ! Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire "fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton saké", hein. De toute façon, moi j'aurais jamais dit ça parce que peu importe la fontaine d'où il vient, le saké, je le bois. Non mais sérieux.

En tout cas c'est un sérieux problème que nous avons là, un très sérieux problème. Notre Kurogane national agit de façon très bizarre ce matin. Peut-être que c'est bien lui quand même, le coupable. Peut-être qu'il est content d'avoir volé les céréales. Hein, hein, hein que c'est ça ! Mais je ne peux pas en être sûr, alors cette nuit, je vais faire le guet dans la cuisine, je pense.

Et Sakura ? Peut-être qu'après tout, Kurogane est de bonne humeur pour une tout autre raison (même si, quelle qu'elle soit, elle doit être drôlement puissante pour qu'il soit dans cet état (attendez, ça arrive pas tous les jours qu'il soit de bonne humeur!) et dès le réveil en plus de ça....), et peut-être que c'est Sakura, la fourbe, qui fait semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi, qui est tout miel tout sucre, qui est en fait la véritable coupable. Après tout, à l'adolescence, on grandit, on a besoin de force, et ça ne paraîtrait pas impossible qu'elle soit descendue en cachette, et qu'elle m'ait subtilisé MES céréales!

Achetées avec leur argent, soit, mais... c'est moi qui les avais choisies, nom de nom !

Bon, tant pis pour ce matin, je vais me rabattre sur les chocapic duo, c'est sympa aussi ça, surtout les morceaux au chocolat blanc, argh, j'adore trop, mais par contre il ne faut pas les tremper dans le café ça par contre, c'est drôlement meilleur dans du lait, d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas encore essayé je vous conseille de...

Quoi ? Vous avez compris l'idée ? A la bonne heure. Je vais pouvoir faire mon investigation tranquillement.

* * * * *

C'est fou comme une journée peut paraître longue quand on ne pense qu'à ce qui se va se passer le soir. Et pourtant, Sakura et moi on va faire les courses, on achète des nouvelles céréales, et on se marre bien, au fond, mais mon esprit est concentré sur ce qui va se passer cette nuit. Quelle est la raison de l'allégresse de Kurogane de ce matin ? (Soit, "allégresse" est peut-être un terme _un poil_ exagéré...) D'autant qu'il ne s'est pas mis en colère de toute la journée! Même pas contre Fye ! C'est étonnant. Et perturbant. Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas l'intention, puisque voilà, je vous explique mon plan B : je vais faire le guet, caché dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le coupable. Et quand il arrivera, je lui sauterai dessus et je le démasquerai ! Et après, pour le punir, je le ferai courir tout nu dans le jardin ! (Bon, si c'est la princesse, je trouverai peut-être une autre punition, mais l'idée est là.)

Soudain, une idée horrible s'infiltre dans mon cerveau. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Si le repas de ce soir était trop bon, s'ils mangeaient tous comme pas permis, et si personne ne se levait la nuit pour aller piquer mes céréales ?

Bon. En soi, ça serait une bonne chose, je pourrais tremper mes corn-flakes dans mon café, et tout redeviendrait à la normale (c'est fou l'état de manque qu'on peut ressentir dans ce genre de cas, vous savez. Par exemple, depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de bondir en faisant "Puuu!", ce qui agace singulièrement le ninja d'ailleurs, mais enfin, j'y peux rien après tout. S'il ne m'a pas encore tué, c'est que, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il est d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, et que ça cache quelque chose. Remarquez qu'il n'est pas non plus du genre à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, alors j'en finis par me demander si finalement, ce n'est pas pour une tout autre raison qu'il est joyeux, et que si c'est le cas, je me suis complètement fourvoyé et que par conséquent, je me retrouve sans aucune piste ! Donc, quelque part, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'était une très longue parenthèse qu'il est plus que temps que je ferme). Donc, ce serait une bonne chose que le voleur ne se pointe pas, mais en même temps, je ressentirais une espèce de frustration qui m'énerverait grave, comme ils parlent les d'jeuns d'aujourd'hui (mais ma pôtite Sôkura n'est point de ce genre, non Môssieu!), aussi j'espère qu'il va venir. Rien que pour lui coller un poing dans la toune, avec mes 300 grammes de muscles.

Qu'elle me paraît longue, cette soirée. Sakura et Shaolan jouent au scrabble. Vous avez déjà vu une activité plus chiante que ça ? A part peut-être de compter le nombre de passants dans la rue avec le petit compteur Axe que nous ont donné des jeunes l'autre jour, accompagné d'un petit prospectus/pub pour le déodorant du même nom. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça peut être nul comme jeu. Surtout au moment où, arrivé à 248, Shaolan a décidé de modifier les règles et de filtrer ceux qui entraient dans le magasin d'en face et ceux qui continuaient leur chemin sans entrer. A tout prendre, la partie de scrabble est _quand même_ préférable. D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi un scrabble, c'était un mot de sept lettres alors que le mot "scrabble" en lui-même en prend huit ? Ils devaient être un peu mous du bulbe, les créateurs, non ? Ou alors, la logique c'était pas leur fort. Allez savoir.

Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, mais en jouant, ils font des blagues que je comprends pas trop.

- La pauvre, elle a un W. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec un W ?

- Wapiti ?

- Attends, on parie que quand elle revient de la cuisine, elle nous fait "wapiti".

- Wapiti-wapi-wapiti...

- J'te l'avais dit. C'est ses chaussures qui font du bruit. C'est quoi ton mot ? Werpe ?

- C'est pas "werpe", mais "merde", que tu lis à l'envers, et j'ai encore mon putain de W !

Et là ils se marrent comme des bossus et ils continuent leur jeu. Ils sont chtarbés ces gosses, je vous le dis. Et Fye les aide de temps en temps. Je le soupçonne d'un peu de favoritisme parfois.

- Fye-san !

- Sakura-chan ?

- Vous pouvez m'aider un instant ?

- Hum. Tiens, regarde, tu peux faire "ziwaya".

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Oh, c'est le nom d'une formule magique que je connais. Et hop, ça te fait 33 points, et comme tu peux le placer sur le mot compte double, ça te fait 66 points d'un coup. Sans compter ce verbe "exister" auquel tu rajoutes un A pour le mettre au futur, ce qui te fait 17 points en plus, et comme c'est justement ce A qui est sur le mot compte double, ça fait 34 points, ce qui te fait 110 points en tout.

Mon oeil. Quel tricheur, ce magicien. Shaolan semble penser la même chose, mais il ne répond rien, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que le mot "ziwaya" n'existe pas. C'est ça que de manquer de vocabulaire... Comme qui dirait, c'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça moi, mais j'ai une future scène de crime à préparer. Alors pendant que les gosses sont tranquillement en train de jouer, pendant que les vieux sont en train de tricher (c'est que Shaolan a demandé l'aide de Kurogane en échange, et le vieux grigou a l'air de le prendre comme un défi personnel contre Fye, aussi il s'y met de toutes ses forces en sortant des techniques ninja de derrière les fagots... à se demander qui sont les vrais adultes du groupe...) moi je file à la cuisine. Le paquet n'est presque pas entamé (je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'en manger un peu tout à l'heure). Ha ha! On va voir ce qu'on va voir ! Je me prépare une petite cachette sympa tout en haut de l'étagère, avec un petit torchon pour le confort et un pot de nutella en vue de l'attente, quand soudain, je réalise quelque chose. Ils vont trouver ça bizarre si je ne vais pas dormir avec eux ! Bon, cela dit, je peux toujours m'installer dans le lit d'un des quatre et m'éclipser discrètement après... Bon, faisons-ça, mon ami. (Que je suis poli avec moi-même! Je m'admire, vraiment.)

Alors, lorsqu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, comme la nuit d'avant, j'ai dormi avec Shaolan (ce qui ne prouve pas son innocence, entendons-nous bien : il a très bien pu se glisser hors du lit pendant que je dormais trop profondément....), cette fois, je partage la chambre de Sakura. J'ai préféré éviter la chambre des deux adultes, vu qu'ils la partagent, puisque c'est deux fois plus de risques de réveiller l'un d'entre eux, et je ne veux pas faire une seule erreur.

Sauf que ... j'ai mal calculé mon couuuuuuuup !!! Parce que quand Sakura dort assez profondément pour que je décide d'aller rejoindre ma cachette, je me rends compte que je suis incapable de bouger ! Elle me serre trop fort contre elle ! Je suis idiot, j'aurais dû y penser. Elle fait ça toutes les nuits où on dort ensemble. Quel idiot, quel idiot ! Et impossible de me dégager sans la réveiller. Je suis foutu.

Alors lorsqu'elle bouge enfin dans son sommeil, et que je parviens à me dégager, il est déjà tard, et le mal est fait. La moitié du paquet de céréales a disparu mystérieusement pendant la nuit. Heureusement, il m'en reste pour mon café, mais trop, c'est trop !!! Cette nuit, je ne prendrai plus le risque de dormir avec l'un d'entre eux. Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas Sakura, au moins...

Et bizarrement, encore ce matin, les yeux de Kurogane brillent plus que d'habitude ! Il y a quelque chose de louche, vraiment. Je décide de le surveiller de près. Je remarque qu'il jette souvent des regards au magicien, et quand celui-ci les lui rend, il se fixent pendant un certain temps avant de détourner le regard, l'un comme l'autre, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quoi, ça serait un de leurs nouveaux jeux ? Inspecteur Mokona veille au grain. Je ne vais pas les lâcher de la journée, ces deux-là. C'est d'autant plus facile que bizarrement, aujourd'hui, quand l'un est quelque part, l'autre n'est jamais loin. Cela dit, ce n'est pas facile de conserver toute ma concentration, car Sakura fait un gâteau au chocolat de l'autre côté, et j'adooore ça moi, les gâteaux au chocolat ! Et dès que je me rappelle de la filature que j'opérais jusque là consciencieusement, ils ont filé. Malheur !

Où sont-ils ? Il faut que j'explore les pièces de la maison. Ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre. Ni dans celle des autres. Pas dans la bibliothèque, ni dans le salon. Ni dans la cuisine, ni dans les couloirs, nulle part ailleurs. Quand soudain, arrivé près de la salle de bain, j'entends des voix. Subrepticement, je m'approche et je me cache derrière un pot de fleurs dans le couloir pour écouter leur conversation.

- T'es vraiment bête, hein. Tu prends un ramasse-poussière quand c'est comme ça, mais tu ne ramasses pas du verre brisé avec ta main ! Imbécile. Regarde-moi cette coupure.

- Oh, c'est bon hein. D'abord, c'est quoi, un ramasse-poussière ? Aïe !!! Mais t'arrêtes d'être si brutal?

- Médidonc, t'es bien doudouille, Kuro-chan. C'est juste de l'antiseptique, ça va pas te tuer.

- Ouais ben en attendant, si tu peux le faire plus doucement, ça m'arrangerait !

Bon, ils sont encore en train de se disputer pour des broutilles, comme d'habitude. Je suppose que Fye doit être en train de soigner sa main blessée.

Tiens, ils sont bien silencieux, d'un coup.

- Mmh...

Hé !! C'est quoi ça ?? Il faut que je me retienne d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour voir ce qui s'y passe, mais je sens la curiosité me brûler. C'est Kurogane qui a poussé ce gémissement ? Il doit avoir vraiment mal !

- Imbécile... la porte est ouverte...

C'est la voix de Kurogane, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il murmure à peine, j'ai eu du mal à entendre. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui se passe... Il ne veut pas montrer aux autres qu'il est blessé ou quoi ?

- Bien, dit soudain Fye de sa voix normale – bien qu'un peu altérée, je l'entends quand même. C'est bon, c'est désinfect-aaannh....

Décidément, il se passe un truc dans cette salle de bain !!! Mais la porte est juste entrebâillée, et si je l'ouvre pour entrer, ça se remarquera tout de suite. Je ne peux pas bouger.

- Kuro-pon... Tu te rappelles de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Moui...

Mais putain, _qu'est-ce qui se passe ?????_

- On remet ça cette nuit, ajoute simplement le magicien avant un assez long silence.

Puis sans prévenir, il sort de la salle de bain, et je n'ai que le temps de faire un bond pour me cacher tout à fait derrière le pot de fleur, mais de toute façon, il ne me voit pas, apparemment perturbé par quelque chose. Ses joues ont pris une jolie couleur rosée et il marche rapidement. Je n'y comprends rien. Cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient complices pour le vol des céréales, est-ce qu'ils prévoient de remettre ça cette nuit ... ?

Mais j'aurais enfin une piste, alors !!! Leur comportement est on ne peut plus suspect ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation entrecoupée de silences ... ? Il se passe un truc, c'est clair! Ce soir, je les tiens à l'œil. De toute façon, pour cette histoire de savoir avec qui je vais partager ma chambre, j'ai déjà trouvé le truc.

C'est pour ça que le soir, après la fastidieuse partie de scrabble ("... Et je mets ça sur le mot compte triple et en rajoutant le mot que j'ai formé à côté, ça me fait en tout 243 points et..." "Mais oui, on sait que t'es bon, on sait que t'es le meilleur! *SCHBAF* bon alors quoi, j'avais sept petits carrés et maintenant j'en ai dix..." "Non, ça c'est mes dents..."), je dis à Sakura, bonne nuit, Sakura-chan, je vais dormir avec Shaolan ! Et je dis à Shaolan, bonne nuit Shaolan, je vais dormir avec Fye et Kuro-chan ! Et je dis à Fye et Kurogane, bonne nuit Fye et Kuro-chan, je vais dormir avec Sakura! Et personne ne se plaint, ce qui m'arrange, mais qui me donne en même temps l'impression d'être un mal aimé... Enfin bref, passons.

La question est : espionne-je Fye et Kurogane, ou reste-je dans mon coin au dessus de l'étagère à surveiller les céréales ? Quelque chose me dit que c'est pareil, l'un dans l'autre, mais enfin, ça risque d'être plus intéressant de les espionner que de passer mon temps à moisir sur mon étagère, alors je choisis de les observer. Je parviens à me glisser dans leur chambre avant qu'ils ferment la porte (non sans emporter le fameux pot de nutella, destiné initialement à l'attente dans la cuisine, avec moi) et avec une discrétion à faire pâlir d'envie un papa Hitachiin, je me faufile au dessus de la penderie pour les espionner.

Le blond se glisse dans son lit et se met à lire. Le brun se glisse dans son lit et se met à réfléchir. Rien de très passionnant là-dedans. J'espère qu'il va y avoir un peu plus d'action dans les heures qui vont suivre parce que sinon je risque de m'endormir. Mais c'est qu'ils restent longtemps comme ça, l'un à lire, et l'autre à réfléchir. Ou à observer Fye. Parce qu'il est tourné vers lui, allongé sur le côté, et je n'arrive pas bien à voir ses yeux. Puis il se redresse. Il regarde l'heure. Il reste immobile. Puis il se lève soudain. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers Fye, qui lit, imperturbable. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et on dirait un lion en cage.

- Hey, commence-t-il avec hésitation.

Fye lève les yeux vers lui, comme s'il se demandait quelle question Kurogane allait lui poser, mais à ma grande surprise, il répond déjà, avant même de la connaître:

- Pas encore.

- Tu crois ?

- Bientôt.

C'est quoi, ça ? Je pige rien à ces deux là !

- Si on est discrets...

- C'est risqué.

- Mais ils dorment peut-être déjà...

- On ne sait jamais.

OH ! Je crois comprendre !! Ils attendent que tout le monde dorme pour aller en bas piquer les céréales !! Quelle bande de vicieux, j'arrive pas à y croire ! C'était donc bien ça ! J'avais raison de les soupçonner ! J'ai envie de danser de joie devant mon flair extraordinaire, mais quelque chose me dit que je ferais mieux de rester silencieux.

- Oui, mais j'ai attendu toute la journée, grogna Kurogane.

Eh ben, il est bien bête, lui. Il pouvait faire son goûter cet après-midi avec les corn-flakes, du moment que c'était au grand jour, on n'en aurait pas fait une maladie non plus. C'est le fait d'aller piquer ça la nuit en cachette qui me déplaît, vous savez. Où est l'honnêteté, de nos jours ?

J'observe le ninja. Il fait les cents pas. Il s'approche de Fye, qui lève les yeux vers lui, et il lui retire son livre.

- Kuro-chan, t'as perdu ma page –

- On s'en fout, le coupe le ninja d'une voix vibrante.

Et là, oh sainte mère de Dieu, il se penche vers lui, et il se met à lui dévorer les lèvres !! Eh, Kurogane !! Je comprends que t'aies faim, mais c'est les céréales qu'il faut manger, pas Fye !! Cela dit, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le blondinet qui se contente de gémir au lieu de le repousser. Je ne comprends rien aux humains.

- Alors ? murmure le ninja.

- D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à ne pas me faire hurler tout de suite.

De quoi ils parlent ? Kurogane a l'intention de torturer Fye ? Ils éteignent la lumière, et il faut que j'active ma vision nocturne pour continuer à suivre leurs mouvements.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, murmure Kurogane, mais ça va pas être facile.

Et Fye qui glousse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ces deux là ? Et voilà pas que Kurogane s'infiltre sous les couvertures de Fye. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour aller chercher les céréales ? Non, apparemment... quelque chose me dit que ça n'a pas l'air d'être leur but... Non, en effet, j'en ai comme qui dirait _la vague impression_ ...

Je n'ai jamais assisté au genre de choses qu'ils sont en train de faire, mais ma foi, ça a l'air d'être plutôt agréable, si j'en crois leurs expressions. Leurs bouches sont collées l'une à l'autre, et il y a parfois un petit gémissement qui s'échappe de l'un d'entre eux, avant d'être sévèrement repris par un "chut!" de la part de l'autre. "Chut!" qui d'ailleurs a de moins en moins d'effet, au fur et à mesure que la température de la pièce devient de moins en moins supportable...

Bon, c'est pas facile de voir, non plus, parce qu'ils ont rabattu la couverture sur eux, mais à un certain moment, leurs habits jaillissent de sous les couvertures et se retrouvent par terre sur le sol, et comme après tout, moi, je suis un serviteur de la science, oui monsieur, je ne vais pas détourner les yeux du spectacle. C'est très instructif, au contraire. Et puis, avec cette chaleur, ils vont bien finir par repousser la couette, non ... ? En tout cas une chose est sûre : visiblement, ils n'en ont pas après mes céréales. Je me suis trompé. Mais ce que j'ai sous les yeux est intéressant, alors tant pis, j'attendrai la nuit prochaine... à supposer qu'on me les ait encore subtilisées.

N'empêche, je suis prodigieusement fasciné par les mouvements qu'ils font. La couverture a un peu glissé, et Fye est allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, mais Kurogane est complètement caché, par contre. Je me demande ce qu'il lui fait. J'ai trop envie de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui faire, caché sous la couverture, comme ça ?

- Aaah ... K-Kuro-chan...

Eh ben visiblement, ça a pas l'air d'être désagréable, hein ?

- Ahh .. arrête... je...

Il ne prend plus vraiment la peine de murmurer. Et Kurogane ne prend plus non plus la peine de lui dire "chut", mais de toute façon, depuis qu'il est caché en dessous, il est complètement muet, alors je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Arrête !! Je vais...

Il va quoi ? Et pourquoi il lui demande d'arrêter alors que visiblement, il adore ça ? Quel mystère, ces humains. Toujours dans le déni. Et Fye se couvre le visage de ses deux mains et étouffe ses gémissements comme il peut. Et soudain, il crie (un cri étouffé certes, mais on ne trompe pas un Mokona là dessus), et la tête de Kurogane émerge de la couverture quelques instants après.

- Imbécile, murmure Fye. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ...

- Je sais, répond Kurogane sur le même ton avant d'aller enfouir son visage dans le cou du magicien et de l'embrasser.

En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je les vois aussi gentils l'un avec l'autre. Kurogane a l'air d'être aux petits soins pour lui. Et Fye n'arrête pas de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel but ils font ça, c'est visiblement un moment très intime entre les deux.

Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas du tout embarrassé de les regarder, par contre. Je crois que je suis un peu voyeur sur les bords, hein. C'est tellement rare de les voir s'embrasser plutôt que de les voir se taper dessus, à choisir, je préfère la première solution.

- Kuro-chan...

- C'est Kurogane.

- C'est quoi, ton prénom, Kuro-pon ?

- Je te le dirai pas...

- Oh allez, toi tu connais mon nom et mon prénom !

- Tu parles, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est ton vrai nom, d'abord ?

Il a l'air d'avoir marqué un point, parce que le magicien en est réduit au silence et finit par sourire:

- Ok, tant pis.

Mais il a éveillé la curiosité de Kurogane – et la mienne par la même occasion.

- Tu me caches un truc !

- Mais rien du tout, Kuro-min.

- Tu me dis, sinon... eh ben je m'arrête là pour ce soir.

- Quoi !!

Ah, visiblement il était censé y avoir un after. Ho ho ho ! Ça risque encore d'être intéressant, tout ça.

- Bon, après tout, sourit le magicien d'un air sadique, c'est pas grave, puisque je viens juste de venir. C'est toi qui seras frustré, dans l'histoire.

Un partout, balle au centre. Kurogane le fixe d'un air furieux.

- Putain, tu fais chier hein.

C'est dingue ça, même dans des moments comme ceux-là, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'engueuler. Enfin, c'est ce qui les rend tellement eux, en même temps, hein.

- J'ai pas raison ? sourit Fye.

- Si, justement. C'est ça qui m'énerve.

Mais il se penche quand même vers lui et l'embrasse à nouveau.

- Bon, dit Kurogane d'une voix très calme – trop calme. Tu l'auras voulu.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Ah, il a les pétoches le magicien, hein !! Ça s'entend dans sa voix !

- Tu verras, répond le brun d'un air impénétrable.

Faut dire, à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais la trouille...

- Pas de violence, hein ? dit Fye d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est moi qui décide. Alors, où est passée ma paire de menottes...

- QUOI ???

Je me suis retenu de crier en même temps que Fye. Des menottes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire avec ça ? Mon dieu mais ils sont tarés ces humains ! C'est une blague, non ?

- Arrête, Kuro-chan, tu vas pas faire ça...

- Mmh.. ça pourrait être intéressant...

- Mais !

- J'oublie l'idée si t'arrêtes de m'appeler Kuro-chan, le coupe le brun.

- ...

- Alors, je crois qu'elles étaient par ici...

- Ok ok ! J'arrête. Kurogane.

- Bien.

Il embrasse à nouveau Fye – on dirait que les choses se sont arrangées, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ces menottes ... ? Grande question.

- Mais l'idée était intéressante, non ? murmure le brun, ses lèvres contre celles de Fye.

- Peut-être à explorer, répond le magicien avec un petit sourire dans la voix.

Et lui aussi ! Tous des chtarbés, je vous le dis.

* * * * *

Bien sûr, lorsque je parviens à m'éclipser en douce de leur chambre, après une nuit plus qu'instructive (et aussi incroyablement embarrassante par moment, comme lorsque la couette est tombée et que Kurogane était tout contre Fye, et qu'il allait et venait, et qu'il le faisait gémir – mais ça avait pas l'air d'être de douleur... – ou alors quand ils essayaient de se retenir de crier, tous les deux, mais qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas vraiment, surtout à un moment où Fye a mordu les oreillers (ça avait quand même l'air super douloureux, ce qu'ils faisaient, mais Fye n'arrêtait pas de dire "encore..." alors je suppose que c'était agréable...) ou alors, le plus embarrassant de tout, quand Fye a murmuré à Kuro-chan qu'il l'aimait, et qu'en guise de réponse, Kurogane l'a serré contre lui comme s'il voulait l'étouffer... Ça, surtout, c'était terriblement intimidant, parce que je comprenais bien mieux ce que ça voulait dire que tout le reste. Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu) donc, je disais, lorsque je parviens en catimini à me glisser hors de la pièce où ils dorment l'un contre l'eux comme des bienheureux, et lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine ...

...

MON PAQUET EST VIDE !!!

C'est pas possible ça !! J'ai pourtant surveillé les coupables jusqu'au petit jour !! Et il est absolument _certain_ qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire le coup sans que je les voie, vu qu'ils se sont endormis après avoir fait leur petite affaire et qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillés entre temps.

C'est donc Shaolan !! D'ailleurs, il est déjà debout. Je me suis levé un peu tard, et voilà qu'il s'est réveillé le premier. Je suis en train de fixer mon paquet vide avec désespoir quand il entre dans la pièce, d'un air préoccupé.

- Mokona, commence-t-il.

Je relève la tête vers lui. Enfin, façon de parler vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de tête. Mais j'allais pas dire "je relève le corps vers lui", si ...?

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait qu'on aille acheter des pièges aujourd'hui.

- Des pièges ?

- Oui, ce matin, je suis entré dans la cuisine, et il y avait deux souris coincées dans le paquet de céréales et qui avaient tout mangé.

- D... Des souris ?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas du tout d'où elles viennent, alors il faut qu'on achète des pièges... Désolé, du coup, on n'a encore plus de céréales pour le petit déjeuner...

Des souris... Des imbéciles de souris... Si je m'attendais ! Aaah, et dire que j'ai soupçonné mes amis de vol ! Je suis impardonnable !! Du coup, il faut que je répare mes erreurs.

- Shaolan... Dis voir... psst psst psst...

- Ah... Hum. Ok.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. On file au magasin.

* * * * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont surpris, quand ils se réveillent.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande le ninja avec un air passablement dégoûté.

- C'est des corn-flakes dans du café !

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- C'est pour tout le monde ! Kurogane, Fye, Sakura et Shaolan !

- Pour nous ?

- J'en veux pas, moi ! râle le brun.

- Arrête Kuro-chan, c'est méchant, dit Fye. Mokona l'a préparé pour nous.

Il jette un regard au brun, et ses yeux pétillent. Et ceux du ninja aussi, quand j'y pense. C'était donc pour ça, l'autre jour... Sans doute qu'ils l'avaient fait aussi... Ah la la. J'avais vraiment tout faux.

- Merci Moko-chan ! sourit Sakura.

- Mokona est allé l'acheter avec Shaolan pour se faire pardonner !

- Pardonner de quoi ?

- C'est un secret !

Ben oui, j'ai douté de mes amis. Ça mérite bien que je leur fasse connaître mon super moment de bonheur des "corn-flakes dans le café", non ? Mokona sera pardonné, comme ça.

- Hé !!! Où est passé le nutella !! Je l'avais caché au fond du placard exprès !!

Oh oh ...

* FIN *

* * *

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews pour le premier OS !

L'Ombre de Sheherazade : merci d'avoir aimé et d'avoir reviewé :3  
Ayu : maintenant que j'ai fini les partiels, je vais pouvoir réfléchir à une histoire avec tes mots, merci pour les propositions !  
Evangelysta: ... ouh la, avec tout ça, je suis pas sûre d'y arriver XD t'as placé la barre très haut ... x3 Mais j'essayerai quand même, promis !  
Vyersdra: espérons que tu ne changeras pas d'avis après avoir lu le concentré de débilité placé juste au dessus de ces lignes x3

Thank you ! La proposition de mots pour de nouveaux défis tient toujours *sifflote*


	3. Cyber friend

Salut à tous ! Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des mots pour de nouveaux défis. ^^ J'essayerai de tous les faire, promis (je ne donne pas de délai par contre, parce que je suis certaine de pas le tenir...). Les mots que j'ai pris pour ce one-shot nous viennent de Tsuki no Neko ! Ils m'ont inspirée quand je les ai lus, donc j'ai aussitôt écrit ce que j'avais en tête. C'est un one-shot vraiment sans prétention, écrit cet aprem vite fait avant que mon inspiration ne s'essouffle, corrigé vite fait, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^

Voici les mots :

-gel douche  
-crevettes  
-poisson pas frais  
-Angleterre  
-syncope  
-fouet  
-escalader  
-ordinateur  
-toilettes

Donc cet OS débile est dédié à Tsuki no Neko ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (Oui, je vous parle à vous, les geeks, derrière votre ordi ! Je vous ai vus! xD)

* * *

Cyber Friend (ou la geek attitude).

My name is Bib. Je le dis en anglais parce que l'anglais, c'est toujours plus classe que le français. Je suis Bib le Sanguinaire, je suis Bib le Mage, je suis Bib le Guérisseur, je suis Bib l'Elfe de la Nuit. Mais mes amis m'appellent surtout Bib le Geek.

Bon, en réalité, je m'appelle pas vraiment Bib. Et je suis pas vraiment un Elfe de la Nuit non plus – encore que ce genre de jeu est prenant, je me suis déjà dit une fois que j'avais gagné des points de dextérité en ouvrant le frigo avec mes pieds (flemme fait loi chez moi). Et pour votre information, je n'ai pas poussé l'expérience jusqu'à attraper la tartelette à la fraise avec mes orteils – même si ça m'aurait sans doute rapporté des points d'expérience... Par contre, en parlant de flemme, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'aller aux **toilettes** sans décoller de mon siège, ça aussi ç'aurait été pratique. Ma devise : moins j'en fais, mieux j'me porte...

Bref, j'en disais que Bib, c'était mon pseudo internet. Car oui, mes braves, tel que vous me voyez (ou tel que vous me lisez, plutôt), je suis un geek de la pire espèce. J'en suis même des fois à me dire que Bib est mon vrai nom – auquel cas j'aurais dû le choisir avec un peu plus de précautions quand j'ai commencé à l'utiliser. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, hein. J'ai même déjà croisé sur le net une fille qui avait mixé les noms de ses deux anciens personnages préférés ensemble, Sano et Ashiya ! Si c'est pas ridicule, non mais je vous demande un peu...

Et là, le téléphone sonne.

Je décroche.

Et là, la voix me hurle dans les oreilles.

- FLOWRIGHT !

Parce que voilà, dans la vraie vie, mon nom, c'est Fye D. Flowright, et je ne suis ni Elfe, ni Mage, ni Guérisseur, je suis journaliste. Nettement moins classe. Je n'ai aucun don en magie – j'ai fini par croire que le fait d'avoir pu faire péter toutes les vitres du bureau de mon patron en sifflotant relevait d'un hasard particulièrement extraordinaire, ou de la force incroyable de mes pensées – je n'ai pas d'armure, je n'ai pas de cape, et je ne gagne pas de points d'expérience quand j'essuie pour la 12ème fois de la journée les remarques cyniques dont mon boss semble avoir fait sa principale source de détente.

Je soupire.

- Patron ?

- Il est 21 heures 05.

- Merci patron, je sais encore lire l'heure...

- Eh bien, ravi de constater que vous n'êtes pas encore totalement dépourvu de cervelle, Flowright. Je vous rappelle que je vous avais ordonné de me rendre votre article à 21 heures grand maximum.

Arrêt sur image. Retour en arrière.

_La veille, 16 heures, bureaux du Asahi Shimbun. _

_- Et votre article, Flowright ?_

_- J'y travaille, patron..._

_- Demain soir sur mon bureau, à 21 heures au plus tard. Passé ce délai d'un minute, vous êtes viré, c'est bien compris, Flowright ?_

Merde. Merde. Merde. Comment j'ai pu oublier ? J'étais en train de l'écrire, ce putain d'article, et là, un ami d'Internet m'a appelé parce qu'ils étaient en train de se faire une Lan-party sauvage avec quelques potes, et j'ai aussitôt foncé sur mon **ordinateur** redevenir Bib le prêtre guérisseur... et j'ai oublié mon article.

- Et il est 21h06 à présent, et votre article brille par son absence.

- M.. Mon chat l'a mangé, patron...

Silence de mort.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'**Angleterre**, Flowright...

Non, il n'aurait pas pu en être plus différent, d'ailleurs, mais bon, là n'est pas le problème...

- Je le fi... je le retape, patron, et je vous l'apporte dans la nuit...

- Parce que je n'ai que ça à faire de vous attendre, Flowright ? ironise la voix cinglante de mon chef. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas une vie à moi, à côté ? Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit que je vous virerais si je ne voyais pas votre rapport à l'heure ?

- V... vous l'avez dit, en effet...

- Bien dans ce cas...

- Attendez, patron ! Ne me virez pas ! Je le termine et je vous l'apporte dans l'heure, je vous le promets ! Ne me mettez pas à la porte !

C'est qu'il me faut des sous pour financer mes ordinateurs et ma connexion Internet, moi... Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire virer...

- C'est votre dernière chance, Flowright, claque la voix de mon boss avant qu'il ne coupe la communication.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je repose le téléphone sur son socle. Je suis maudit, putain. Je suis tombé sur le chef le plus chiant de l'histoire de l'humanité. Et lui, il se prend pour qui, avec ces crétins de cheveux noirs en piques, et puis, on n'a pas idée d'avoir un corps si bien foutu et des yeux rouges comme la braise !

Enfin, surtout, on n'a pas idée d'avoir envie de coucher avec son patron qu'on déteste – et qui vous hait également.

_Bib says : Sorry guys, gotta go. My boss' gonna kill me.__  
_

Les serveurs anglais regorgent toujours de gens intéressants, alors j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller y squatter. Et puis, c'est plus classe de parler anglais. Mais bon, on dirait que d'autres ont eu la même idée que moi.

_Pio says : Bib, t'y vas déjà ? _

Ah, Pio... j'adore ce type. Mon âme sœur de combat, un nain paladin super doué. En duo, lui en attaque, moi en défense en tant que prêtre guérisseur, on est invincibles.

_Bib says : Désolé, Pio, mais faut t'en prendre à mon boss..._

_Pio says : Ton boss ? __A cette heure-ci ? O_o_

_Bib says : Oui, il vient de m'appeler, ça m'saoule... __Whatever, gotta go. __On s'voit plus tard._

Il a à peine le temps de me répondre un petit "kay..." que je suis déjà parti. Je ne veux vraiment pas me faire virer...

.oOo.

Il est quatre heures du mat quand j'arrive au bureau. Ça me fait bizarre de voir tout le bâtiment éteint... Bon, de toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour m'éterniser. J'ai fini mon article, mais la Lan-party est encore en cours, et j'ai des gens à aller soigner, moi. (Et dormir, dans tout ça, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, regardez mon air de **poisson pas frais**, et vous comprendrez.)

Je monte jusqu'à l'étage du patron, tout en me demandant comment je vais faire pour poser mon dossier sur son bureau s'il l'a fermé à clé, mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa porte ouverte et à la lumière qui en émane me renseigne sur la situation. Il est encore là.

Il m'a attendu toute la nuit.

Non, non, c'est débile, c'est le chef, tout de même. Il a plein d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre toute la nuit l'article d'un de ses employés, et même pas le plus célèbre. Juste le plus blond de tous. (Dans un pays où 99,9% des gens ont les cheveux noirs, ça se remarque un peu, il faut dire...)

La seule source d'éclairage de la pièce, c'est son écran d'ordinateur, sur lequel il a les yeux rivés, dans une telle concentration qu'il ne m'a pas entendu venir. (Ça, ou le casque qu'il a sur les oreilles, peut-être). Mon boss est vraiment un _hard-worker... _(Eh oui, c'est ça que de jouer avec des gens qui parlent anglais tout le temps, on finit par prendre des tics de conversation, et de mettre plein de mots en anglais partout.)

Il lève la tête lorsque j'apparais dans son bureau, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que dans cette atmosphère, la pièce faiblement éclairée, sa cravate dénouée, les premiers boutons de sa chemise négligemment ouverts, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa barbe naissante... mon boss est à violer. Bon, soit, si j'essaye, il se peut que je me fasse rembarrer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, vu son gabarit d'ours et le mien de chaton malade, mais bon.

Il enlève son casque, et me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais là. C'est bien ce que je me disais, c'était juste pour le plaisir de me faire chier, et il n'était pas du tout en train de m'attendre. Ce gars m'énerve.

- J'ai fini mon article, patron.

- Pas trop tôt, répond Kurogane en tendant la main, mais pour une fois, son ton n'est pas acide, étrangement.

Je m'avance vers lui et lui tends le dossier. J'arrive à percevoir une odeur de **gel douche** quand je m'approche, je remarque que ses cheveux sont mouillés, et je me demande si ce gars vit ici ou s'il rentre chez lui parfois. Un rapide regard à sa main gauche m'apprend qu'il n'est pas marié, en tout cas (je n'avais jamais pris la peine de vérifier, jusqu'ici).

Et pendant qu'il lit mon article, je l'observe. Il est vraiment beau... si seulement il n'était pas aussi détestable, il aurait tout du canon de mes rêves. Sa voix est sensuelle (eh oui, même quand il me balance des ignominies à la gueule...), son corps est à baver, ses yeux me donnent l'impression de fondre devant lui à chaque regard...

- Bien, fit-il en reposant le dossier.

C'est tout ? Et moi qui m'apprêtais à subir le **fouet**, la pendaison, ou quelque chose de ce goût là... Parce qu'il faut savoir que môssieu, non content d'avoir fait de moi son bouc émissaire numéro 1 de tout le bureau, a une passion, par dessus toutes ; celle de rejeter mes travaux. Il faut que je recommence chaque article quinze fois au moins pour qu'il en soit satisfait, alors je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait me dire après un travail en retard.

- _Bien ?_

Il doit sentir l'incrédulité dans ma voix, car il hausse un sourcil – de la façon la plus classe qui soit.

- Que vouliez-vous que je vous dise ? Parfait, génialissime, la nouvelle Bible ?

- Non, au contraire...

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'emmerdant...

Il y une sorte de velouté dans sa voix, une satisfaction qui me fait penser que ça doit lui faire plaisir que je sois si emmerdant, pour qu'il ait la possibilité de m'infliger ses petites phrases assassines.

- On dirait presque que ça vous fait plaisir de vous faire insulter, insinue-t-il.

- J'ai fini par m'y habituer, venant de vous, patron.

C'est là que je ne comprends pas tout, en fait. Kurogane menace toujours de me virer sous tel ou tel prétexte, et je suis toujours celui qui se prend tout dans la gueule quand les choses ne vont pas. Et moi, j'aime pas me laisser faire, alors ça m'est déjà arrivé de lui répliquer vertement ce que je pensais – et ce que je pensais, en général, c'était qu'il était un gros connard. Mais selon mes collègues, parce que moi, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, d'autres se sont fait virer pour moins que ça. Il ne comprennent toujours pas comment je suis encore dans la boîte après avoir déjà insulté le patron – et à dire vrai, je me demande, moi aussi. D'autant qu'on se hait cordialement, tous les deux...

Alors, peut-être qu'il me garde pour le plaisir de m'engueuler, mais j'ai toujours envie de pousser ma chance plus loin à chaque fois, pour voir jusqu'ou il ira. C'est débile, je sais, et risqué. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. On dirait que le licenciement n'est pas encore pour cette fois-ci, à voir la façon dont un sourire amusé et cynique se peint sur ses lèvres.

- Une remarque, Flowright ...

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, et il me tend mon dossier.

- Première page. Quand on ne sait pas écrire ses kanji correctement, on ne devient pas journaliste.

Je fixe d'un air ébahi la première page, ou un cercle qu'il vient de tracer au feutre rouge me pointe du doigt l'énorme erreur que j'ai commise en confondant le kanji de "bizarre" avec celui de "amour".

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute s'ils se ressemblent, je me plains.

- Même les gamins ne font pas d'erreurs de ce genre.

Bon, je sais, c'est trop la honte. Soit, je suis étranger, j'ai une excuse (encore qu'après 14 ans passés dans ce pays, je ne sais pas si elle sera encore valable longtemps), mais quand même...

- Je corrigerai...

- J'espère bien, dit mon chef avec un sourire ironique. Vous pouvez y aller.

L'odeur enivrante de son gel douche ne me quitte pas jusqu'à ce que je quitte la pièce.

.oOo.

Mon article est rendu, corrigé, ma Lan-party est finie, il est 14 heures, et je scrute mon plafond, les yeux explosés. Décidément, les jeux de rôle, c'est pas bon pour le sommeil, ni pour le teint, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être addictif.

Le son futuriste que j'ai configuré par défaut se fait entendre lorsqu'une fenêtre de conversation de msn poppe sur ma barre de tâches.

_Pio says : Bib ? _

Mais si c'est pas mon bon Pio ! Je crois qu'il est le seul de tous mes amis rôlistes à avoir mon adresse msn – les autres, ça ne les intéresse pas tellement, en fait, msn, vu qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à améliorer leur équipement.

_Bib says : Salut Pio !_

_Pio says : ça va ?_

_Bib says : j'suis destroy ... __C'est plus de mon âge, les nuits blanches à faire des lan-party. _

_Pio says : tout pareil xD_

_Bib says : alors tu fais quoi, là ?_

_Pio says : je mange des __**crevettes**__. _

_Bib says : beuh..._

_Pio says : t'aimes pas ? _

_Bib says : eurk. J'aime pas les fruits de mer. _

_Pio says : je prends note ..._

_Bib says : pour quoi faire ?_

_Pio says : eh ben, si j'avais envie de t'inviter au resto un jour, mmh ? _

_Bib says : ouais enfin, faudrait déjà qu'on se rencontre IRL pour ça..._

_Pio says : mais ça pourrait être possible, mon cher Bib... ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie qu'on se rencontre IRL._

_Bib says : moi aussi, mais depuis le temps qu'on en parle et que ça ne se fait pas..._

_Pio says : on le fera, un jour, t'inquiète! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'aimes pas les fruits de mer... voilà une information en plus pour ma base de données. _

_Bib says : quelle base de données ?_

_Pio says : sur toi, tiens xD_

_Bib says : t'as une base de données sur moi ? O_o Mais le stalker, j'hallucine !_

_Pio says : plop. :P_

_Bib says : t'es sérieux ? T'as vraiment une base de données sur moi ? O_O_

_Pio says : haha, je t'ai mis le doute. xD J'adore faire ça ! Mais au fait, t'es pas censé bosser, là ?_

_Bib says : ... si, théoriquement ..._

_Pio says : et ton chef, il dit rien ?_

_Bib says : il a pas encore du se rendre compte que j'étais pas là xD Le boulet. _

_Pio says : dis pas ça, il va ptete t'appeler pour te dire de te pointer là tout de suite..._

_Bib says : M'étonnerait. S'il fait ça, je t'offre un verre. _

_Pio says : tenu. __Dis-le moi quand il t'appelle =P_

_Bib says : je te dis qu'il va pas appeler ..._

Le téléphone sonne. Je le fixe d'un air hébété, mais ça ne peut pas être le chef, certainement pas.

_Bib says : je re, tel ..._

_Pio says : Haha !_

_Bib says : mais c'est pas lui... _

Je décroche.

- Flowright...

- Patron ?

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis :

- Ça vous surprend ? Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au boulot.

- Euh je, je...

- Aucune raison valable donc. Non content de rendre vos pitoyables articles en retard, vous vous permettez de sécher le travail. Vous tenez vraiment tant que ça à vous faire renvoyer, Flowright ?

- Euh ... patron, je ...

- Si vous n'êtes pas dans un quart d'heure les fesses sur votre siège, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre place de journaliste dans mon quotidien, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui patron.

- Alors à dans un quart d'heure. Je serai là pour vérifier que vous ne dépasserez pas le délai d'une minute.

Et meeeerde j'suis dans de beaux draps ! Je vais finir par croire au pouvoir des mots – il suffisait d'en parler pour ça arrive.

_Bib says : j'y vais, Pio !_

_Pio says : c'était ton chef, alors ? =P_

_Bib says : oui et si j'y vais pas je vais me faire tuer ! On se reparle après pour cette histoire de verre ! _

_Pio says : gotcha. Bon courage ! _

_Bib says : thanks ! _

Et je me déconnecte. Ah, j'ai perdu mon pari... C'est dingue, ce chef est omniscient, ou quoi ?

.oOo.

Lorsque j'arrive devant mon bureau, il reste une minute avant le temps imparti, et mon chef attend, les fesses gracieusement posées sur ma chaise à roulettes. A bout de souffle, aussi crevé que si je venais d'**escalader** le mont Fuji (c'est que le sport et moi, ça fait deux), je le regarde, et il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Bravo, Flowright, il est 14h45. Vous n'avez que... sept heures de retard. Quel talent.

Autour de nous, tous les autres gens des bureaux voisins du mien se sont tus, comme s'ils sentaient la tempête qui allait venir. Et je sais qu'ils sont tous là en train de se dire "allez c'est bon, cette fois-ci, il va se faire virer". Pourtant, mon chef garde un calme imperturbable.

- En sept heures, vous savez ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire, Flowright ? J'ai prévu quinze rendez-vous, j'ai corrigé vingt articles, j'en ai écrit deux, j'ai mis en forme dix pages du journal de demain, j'ai regardé deux documentaires, et j'ai même eu le temps de réserver un dîner ce soir au restaurant. Et vous, en sept heures, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Oh, si vous saviez, mon cher patron. J'ai soigné Pio, j'ai trouvé un item rare, j'ai amélioré mon équipement, j'ai augmenté de deux levels, et j'ai fini deux quêtes. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Je peux certainement pas lui dire ça.

- Euh...

- Rien, donc, constate calmement mon patron. Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi je perds mes sous à vous employer, et mon temps à vainement essayer de vous faire comprendre que si vous continuez à glander, je finirai _vraiment _ par vous virer, aussi sûrement que deux + deux font quatre.

Sa voix ne s'est pas élevée d'un décibel, mais dans la pièce, et malgré la cinquantaine de personnes qui y sont présentes, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. En général, mon patron n'est pas trop maître de l'art de passer un savon sans élever la voix. D'habitude, au contraire, il hurle à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales – je ne le sais que trop bien, puisque la plupart du temps, c'est moi le destinataire de ces hurlements. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que tout le monde a l'air de se dire, avec une silencieuse jubilation : "le chef crie pas. Cette fois c'est la bonne, le blond va dégager." Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai remarqué que les gens n'aimaient pas trop les cheveux blonds et le yeux bleus, dans ce pays.

- Ou va-t-il falloir que je vous emploie de nuit, si vous persistez à manquer chaque matinée de travail ? reprend mon patron.

Personnellement, l'idée ne m'enchante pas trop... De nuit, je joue, moi. Non mais.

- Mais je vous donne une dernière chance, Flowright. L'article sur lequel vous êtes censé travailler en ce moment - si tant est que vous l'ayez déjà commencé, du moins- cet article, je le veux sur mon bureau ce soir à dix-neuf heures précises.

- C'est trop tôt ! je m'exclame aussitôt. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de le finir !

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, répond Kurogane avec une simplicité écœurante. Sinon, je vous promets bien pire qu'un simple licenciement... et vous pouvez me faire confiance pour vous pourrir la vie.

Oui, ça, je m'en doutais déjà, merci... Il s'éloigne sans ajouter un mot, et je m'assois à mon bureau, commençant à réunir frénétiquement mes notes sur mon dernier article, pendant que des collègues s'approchent de moi pour me parler à voix basse.

- T'as _encore _ bénéficié d'un sursis, dis donc !

- Tu parles d'un sursis, je maugrée. Quatre heures pour rédiger un putain d'article.

- Si c'était moi qui serais arrivé en retard, je me serais fait virer sur le champ, réplique amèrement un autre de mes collègues. Le chef t'aime bien, je crois.

- C'est évident, renchérit un autre.

- AU BOULOT ! rugit une voix au fond de la salle, et là, on se rend compte que Kurogane n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce.

Je me mets donc au travail, les joues en feu. Le chef, bien m'aimer ? Impossible...

Quatre heures et quart plus tard, je dépose l'article sur le bureau de Kurogane.

- Fini ? demande-t-il.

- Bien obligé, je réponds d'un ton acide.

Un éclair amusé passe dans ses yeux, et il prend le dossier, le feuillette à peine, et le repose de l'autre côté, sur une autre pile d'articles.

- Il a intérêt à ne pas être bâclé, dit-il en se levant.

Ça, je ne le garantirais pas, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser, car mon chef me prend le bras, et me dit de le suivre. J'ai pas trop le choix évidemment, puisqu'il me serre le poignet avec force. Il me fait passer dans la pièce à côté de son bureau, une sorte de salon où je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de mettre les pieds, et me précipite dans une autre pièce encore voisine... une salle de bain. Je le regarde avec un air de stupeur polie.

- Prenez une douche, vous puez le phoque. Et dépêchez-vous, dans dix minutes, vous devez être sorti.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il ferme la porte, me laissant seul dans la salle de bain. Je cligne des yeux d'un air abasourdi, puis il tambourine sur la porte et crie :

- Plus que neuf minutes !

Et là je réalise que tout ça m'a l'air d'être bien réel et que j'ai plutôt intérêt à obéir à ses ordres.

Neuf minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, l'odeur envoûtante de son gel douche sur ma peau, et il me regarde de la tête aux pieds, l'air scrutateur.

- Très bien, venez avec moi, maintenant.

J'ai arrêté de chercher à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête ; je le suis, tout en me demandant où ça va bien pouvoir me mener...

En l'occurrence, dans une boutique de vêtements chics, on dirait. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fous ici ?

- Non, pas encore, répond Kurogane, imperturbable.

Il jauge les habits, prend un costume, et me le tend.

- Allez essayer ça, et plus vite que ça !

J'ai envie de lui répliquer que je ne prends d'ordre de personnes, mais c'est mon patron après tout, et je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer. Donc je m'en vais essayer ce costume, avec une singulière mauvaise impression, et lorsque je ressors, il s'est changé, lui aussi (dieu que le costard lui va bien...) et il m'observe d'un air appréciateur, tout comme les filles de la boutique qui me fixent, un filet de bave aux lèvres. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi je faisais tellement d'effet aux nanas, d'ailleurs, mais c'est toujours pareil ; peu importe où je passe, si je suis bien habillé, elles me donnent l'impression qu'elles vont me sauter dessus. Dommage pour elles, je suis gay comme on n'en fait plus – et n'importe qui en me voyant reluquer les fesses de mon patron l'aurait compris...

- Très bien, laisse finalement tomber Kurogane. On peut y aller.

- Pardon ? Aller où ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répond-il pendant qu'il sort son chéquier et paye le costume, qui a l'air d'ailleurs extrêmement coûteux...

- Nous vous remercions de votre visite, messieurs, nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée, scandent en chœur les vendeuses.

- C'est ça, grogne Kurogane tout bas. Venez, Flowright.

Je le suis, et il m'entraîne à nouveau vers sa superbe voiture noire de luxe, vitres teintées, et tout et tout, celle qu'il a utilisée pour m'emmener dans cette boutique, et il s'installe au volant tout en regardant sa montre.

- Juste à temps, murmure-t-il.

- Juste à temps pour quoi ? Dites le moi, à la fin ! je m'énerve.

- Mon rendez-vous de ce soir a été décommandé, alors c'est vous qui allez venir avec moi au restaurant.

C'est sur un ton totalement banal qu'il me sort cette nouvelle inattendue, et je le fixe, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- P-P-Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, il répond sèchement – oui, costard ou pas, il reste ce cynique de patron.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, tranche-t-il.

- J'ai pas de sous !

- Aucun problème.

- Pourquoi vous m'y emmenez moi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il arrête brutalement la voiture sur une place de stationnement, et je remarque l'enseigne devant laquelle il s'est arrêté – un restaurant cinq étoiles. Le grand luxe. Je le regarde, d'un air ébahi, et j'ai l'impression de fondre devant l'intensité de son regard de feu quand il me dit :

- Parce que c'est avec _vous _ que j'ai envie de dîner.

.oOo.

Je crois que de ma vie, je n'ai jamais vécu une situation aussi étrange. Mais pas de doute ; la table est réelle, les menus sur la carte sont réels (même s'il y en a certains dont je lis les noms pour la première fois), les bougies entre nous sont réelles, et le patron, surtout, le patron est réel. Il me regarde avec ses yeux de braise, sourit avec son cynisme habituel et il est assis en face de moi. Un dîner en tête à tête avec mon patron.

Incroyable.

- Vous croyez que ça se fait, pour un patron, de dîner avec quelqu'un que vous parlez toujours de virer ? je demande sur un ton innocent.

- Et vous, vous croyez que ça se fait, d'accepter l'invitation du patron en question ?

Suffoqué par l'indignation, je m'exclame :

- Vous m'y avez forcé !

- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore enfui, à ce que je vois.

De mauvaise humeur, je grommelle dans ma barbe que c'est parce que la nourriture est trop bonne et qu'en plus elle m'est offerte. Mais soyons réalistes : dîner en tête à tête avec le canon de vos rêves, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus détestable au monde.

- C'est bon ? demande-t-il d'une voix étonnamment attentionnée.

- Oui...

C'est vrai qu'avec mon salaire de journaliste, j'ai rarement l'occasion de manger des plats de luxe.

- Vous voulez des huîtres ? demande-t-il en regardant la carte.

- Non merci, je n'aime pas les fruits de mer...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il continue tranquillement à lire sa carte, comme s'il ne venait pas de dire la chose la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais entendue de sa part.

- _Q-quoi ? _

Il relève la tête, un peu étonné.

- Un problème ?

- Comment ça, "ah oui, c'est vrai" ? Comment vous le saviez ?

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je me prends la tête pour ça.

- Vous avez sans doute déjà du me le dire un jour...

- Alors là, je ne crois pas non ! Vous ne m'avez jamais rien demandé de personnel à mon sujet, je le sais parfaitement !

- Si je suis courant, c'est pourtant que vous avez du me le dire, remarque-t-il non sans un certain bon sens.

- Oui mais...

- Ou alors je l'ai entendu de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Personne du bureau ne m'a déjà demandé si j'aimais les fruits de mer...

- Eh bien n'en mangez pas alors, et arrêtez de m'emmerder avec ça ! finit-il par trancher, agacé.

Bon. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque. Ou alors c'est le fait que je ne me suis pas connecté à Internet depuis – oui, déjà six longues heures. Je dois être en état de stress aggravé. Ça, ou mon patron est un stalker.

Non non, pas possible... Pas avec moi, du moins.

- Vous voulez du vin ?

- Je veux bien, merci...

Tout de même, il est _trop_ attentionné. C'est pas naturel.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demande-t-il en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Me voilà rassuré...

- Écoutez, Flowright, c'est quoi votre problème ? Je vous emmène dans un bon resto, vous pourriez au moins être poli et faire semblant d'apprécier le repas !

- Et pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici, d'abord ?

- Je vous ai dit que mon rendez-vous avait été subitement décommandé...

- Vous n'aviez qu'à annuler la réservation ! Ou emmener quelqu'un d'autre à ma place ! Vous m'avez même payé un costume...

Il doit voir que je suis déstabilisé, parce qu'il se radoucit un peu.

- Il ne vous plaît pas, ce costume ?

- Si ! Si... il me plaît, mais... je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi vous faites ça.

Il hausse les épaules, regarde ailleurs.

- J'avais envie de dîner avec vous. Vous n'auriez pas pu entrer en jean et en chemise, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Décidément, mon patron est quelqu'un d'insaisissable...

.oOo.

_23h08 : Bib is online. _

_Bib says : Pio ! Tu me croiras jamais !_

_Pio says : quoi ? _

_Bib says : mon patron... Il m'a invité au resto avec lui !_

_Pio says : O_o ton patron, celui qui parle tout le temps de te virer ?_

_Bib says : ouiii ! __Ce patron là, précisément ! _

_Pio says : eh beh. __Et c'était comment ?_

_Bib says : euh... j'étais bien mal à l'aise au début. Et il m'a même payé un costard, tu te rends compte ?_

_Pio says : sérieux ? O_o C'est qu'il est amoureux de toi xD_

_Bib says : ouh la, certainement pas... _

_Pio says : qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _

_Bib says : j'en sais qu'on ne menace pas de virer dix fois par jour quelqu'un dont on est amoureux..._

_Pio says : oui enfin, pour l'instant il a jamais mis sa menace à exécution, en même temps..._

_Bib says : très juste... Ah la la, j'étais sur les rotules, tu peux pas imaginer ! Lui et moi au resto, quoi! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus, un resto de luxe et tout, avec chandelles sur la table et tout le reste ! Y'avait que des couples à côté de nous, je te dis pas le malaise..._

_Pio says : ah bon, il est vieux et moche ? XD_

_Bib says : non, pas du tout... x3_

_Pio says : bah alors pourquoi le malaise ? _

_Bib says : ben... c'est quand même mon patron ^^' _

_Pio says : bah, c'est un mec comme tous les autres..._

_Bib says : oui mais qui possède le pouvoir de te virer. Ça fait une nette différence ^^' et il avait même l'air de savoir que j'aimais pas les fruits de mer o_O _

_Pio says : et alors ?_

_Bib says : bah... je sais pas, mais... pourquoi il saurait un truc comme ça ? ^^'_

_Pio says : t'as une touche, je te dis XD_

_Bib says : arrête avec ça, t'es bête _

_Pio says : je vois pas pourquoi..._

_Bib says : just no way... _

_Pio says : tu crois ? on parie ? D'ailleurs j'te rappelle que tu me dois un verre, hein =P_

_Bib says : j'avais pas oublié -_-'''' et sinon j'veux bien parier, mais on parie sur quoi ? _

_Pio says : eh bien... _

_Bib says : moi je parie que demain, il me demandera de lui rendre le costard. Je me demande s'il était pas bourré toute la soirée, en fait... je vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait tout ça sinon..._

_Pio says : *sifflote* eh bien moi, je parie que demain, il te fera un sourire. _

_Bib says : oh, les sourires cyniques, c'est pas ça qui manque chez lui..._

_Pio says : non non, un vrai sourire, pas cynique, un sourire du genre "j'ai apprécié notre soirée hier, ça serait sympa qu'on recommence". _

_Bib says : mais laaawl Pio, tu vis dans un rêve toi. On est pas dans un conte de fée hein..._

_Pio says : 'kay then, celui qui gagne paye le resto à l'autre quand on se verra._

_Bib says : tenu ! __Je te dirai quoi demain !_

_Pio says : okay. __=3 J'attends avec impatience. _

_Bib says : see ya !_

_23h47 : Bib is offline. _

.oOo.

J'avoue que le pari que m'a lancé Pio m'intrigue. Je n'ai jamais vu mon patron sourire à quelqu'un sans cette touche de cynisme si caractéristique, alors pour qu'il m'adresse un tel sourire à moi... si c'est le cas, les anges vont tomber du ciel. Mais enfin je suis content, ça me fait un restaurant gratuit de la part de Pio. Enfin, même si sourire il y a, il n'est pas exclu qu'il me demande de lui rendre le costard, auquel cas je devrais aussi payer un resto à Pio.

Je regarde ma montre. Sept heures cinquante-sept... c'est bien la première fois que j'arrive au boulot en avance. Quelques collègues qui ne vivent que pour leur travail sont déjà là, en train de bosser – d'ailleurs je vous raconte pas la tête qu'ils ont faite en me voyant débarquer comme une fleur à cette heure-ci – mais la grande pièce où sont réunis nos bureaux est aux trois quarts vide. La porte du bureau de mon patron est fermée, impossible de savoir s'il est là ou pas.

Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je me connecte à Internet. Tiens, Pio est là.

_Bib says : tu t'es levé tôt, Pio..._

_Pio says : comme toujours. Toi tu te lèves toujours tard, alors tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte._

Tiens, c'est pas faux, maintenant que j'y pense... J'ai l'impression que de toute façon, Pio est toujours connecté quand je me connecte... Comme s'il m'attendait. J'adore Pio. C'est agréable d'avoir un ami à qui on peut tout confier, tout en sachant qu'on va être accepté et soutenu – c'est pas les collègues qui me donneraient cette impression-là. Ils ont déjà eu assez de mal à s'habituer à ma blondeur – si en plus, ils apprenaient que je suis gay, je crois que ça provoquerait un scandale. Pio, lui, n'a eu aucun mal à accepter tout ça.

_Bib says : Pio, quand on sera IRL, je t'épouserai. _

_Pio says : XDD la version geek de "quand je serai grand, je t'épouserai" ? _

_Bib says : précisément. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas d'épouser un mec._

_Pio says : pas de souci de ce côté là... tu n'es pas le seul gay sur terre. _

Ha ha ! Je m'en doutais. Bon, jusque là, il ne me l'avait jamais dit ouvertement, et je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir plus, mais je le sentais. Content de voir que mon radar à gays marche toujours aussi bien.

_Bib says : mais c'est parfait ! Dis-moi vite quand est-ce qu'on se rencontre, je ne veux pas repousser la cérémonie plus longtemps. _

_Pio says : plop =P tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par t'enfuir avec un autre. _

_Bib says : tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, voyons. _

_Pio says : et ton patron ? xD_

_Bib says : ah... hé tu sais que j'ai un peu la trouille, en fait ? C'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive un truc du genre, me faire inviter au resto par mon patron, alors je me demande comment ça va se passer quand je le verrai. D'ailleurs je me suis même pointé en avance au taf. _

_Pio says : Noooon, sérieux ? __O_O _

_Bib says : incroyable hein ? __Mais la porte de son bureau est fermée, je sais pas où il est. _

_Pio says : t'as qu'à aller voir. Tu vas le voir et tu lui dis "patron, merci pour la soirée d'hier !" _

_Bib says : c'est un pari ?_

_Pio says : précisément =3 _

_Bib says : j'y gagne quoi ?_

_Pio says : si tu le fais... je sais pas moi, y'a déjà en course le verre et le resto, t'as une autre idée ?_

_Bib says : ouaip ! __Si je le fais, quand on se verra IRL, tu m'embrasseras :3_

_Pio says : ... t'es sérieux ? __O_O _

_Bib says : oui =3_

_Pio says : et si j'étais vieux, moche et pervers ?_

Tiens, j'avais pas pensé à ça, moi...

_Bib says : eh bien tu m'embrasserais, et je m'enfuirais aussitôt après. _

_Pio says : ptit malin xD bon, c'est d'accord. Mais t'y vas maintenant, et tu me dis quoi, histoire que je puisse me préparer mentalement si c'est toi qui es vieux, moche et pervers XD_

_Bib says : wow, moi aussi j'ai besoin de me préparer mentalement à lui dire un truc pareil! _

_Pio says : Tutut. __Je t'attends ici. _

Rah, la ptite saleté... Je sais que je vais le faire en plus, il a un tel ascendant sur moi que je ne peux _pas _ ne pas le faire. Je réduis la fenêtre de conversation et je me lève. C'est bizarre, j'ai les mains tremblantes... Ah la la, on a pas idée de me faire dire des phrases comme ça ! Tout ça pour un stupide pari...

Bon bah mon Fye, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers le bureau du patron, suivi d'un œil intéressé par les gens qui sont présents... et ma résolution flanche dès que je lève la main pour frapper à la porte. Ça va pas, je pourrai jamais dire un truc aussi aimable à mon patron. Je vais aller dire à Pio que je peux pas faire ça.

La porte s'ouvre, et moi, j'ai toujours la main levée. Et en face de moi, se trouve le patron. Dieu qu'il est canon avec sa chemise noire et ses cheveux humides. Et les effluves de son gel douche me parviennent, et me donnent envie de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser sauvagement... Ah... il doit embrasser de façon divine, en plus...

Mais là pour l'instant, il me contemple juste d'un air interloqué pendant que je fantasme sur ses lèvres, la main toujours levée.

- Flowright ?

- Pa-patron !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

J'ai l'air paniqué, là ? Oh. Si peu. Non, si, j'avoue, j'ai l'air paniqué. Les autres dans la salle se marrent sous cape.

- Mais vous vous apprêtiez à frapper, non ?

Je baisse la main à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Mmmoui peut-être.

- Bon alors dites-moi ce que vous me vouliez, et plus vite que ça, répond-il de son ton agacé.

- Hum patron... Euh... M... Merci pour hier soir.

Kurogane me fixe d'un air encore plus interloqué, tandis que dans la salle, mes collègues se tournent les uns vers les autres pour savoir de quoi je parle.

Et là, sans transition ! Sous mes yeux ahuris, Kurogane me sourit. Oui absolument ! Un sourire, un vrai de vrai ! Celui qui n'a jamais été attribué à personne jusque là, ce sourire, précisément ! Il se teinte aussitôt de cynisme, c'est un fait, mais j'en reste bouche bée. Il m'a fait un vrai sourire.

- Pas de quoi, répond-il calmement. Si vous voulez, on remettra ça...

J'en suis encore plus sur le cul, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et referme sa porte sur lui, avec un petit sourire amusé. Je reste immobile devant la porte close, et quand je me détourne, tous ceux qui ont assisté à l'échange me fixent d'un air ahuri.

- F... Fye... Il t'a souri, là ?

- Je crois, je réponds d'un ton incertain. Je... je crois qu'il m'a souri...

- Incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, hier ?

Ah non, ça, il ne le saura pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je suis allé dîner au resto avec mon patron, pas question. Ça ne sera qu'entre lui et moi... et Pio.

.oOo.

_Bib says : Piooooo ! __Il m'a souri !_

_Pio says : xD ça a l'air de te faire un de ces effets !_

_Bib says : c'est juste que j'avais jamais vu ça avant. O_O c'est incroyable. _

_Pio says : j'ai gagné le pari. __=P_

_Bib says : argh oui ! __Je te dois un resto, alors ? _

_Pio says : et un verre. Et tu lui as dit alors, ou pas ? "Merci pour hier soir" ? _

_Bib says : ben, c'est justement parce que je l'ai dit qu'il m'a souri._

_Pio says : waaaaah mais il est amoureux de toi, obligé XD_

_Bib says : arrête avec tes suppositions débiles tu veux... _

_Pio says : okay, okay xD donc si on résume, je te dois un baiser, et toi un verre et un resto. Je crois que notre soirée IRL va être intéressante. XD_

_Bib says : qui a dit que ça serait une soirée ?_

_Pio says : c'est plus fun le soir... huhu. Alors, quel sera notre prochain pari ? =P_

_Bib says : quoi, encore ?_

_Pio says : ben oui. __Pour rendre la soirée ENCORE plus intéressante. _

_Bib says : bon alors... encore avec mon patron ?_

_Pio says : je sais pas toi, mais moi je trouve ça marrant. XD_

_Bib says : c'est pas faux... Très bien..._

_Pio says : va lui dire qu'il a de belles fesses._

_Bib says : KOUWAAAAA ? _

_Pio says : c'est pas le cas ? _

_Bib says : si, malheureusement... j'arrive jamais à en détacher mon regard. Mais laisse tomber, c'est juste pas possible, je pourrai jamais sortir un truc pareil._

_Pio says : ok ok ... on va prendre un truc plus soft. Quand tu le verras, tu lui souriras gentiment._

_Bib says : ouh la..._

_Pio says : quoi ! C'est fastoche ! C'est même tellement facile, d'ailleurs, que tu vas non seulement lui sourire gentiment, mais en plus, lui dire un truc embarrassant, du genre "vous avez de beaux yeux", ou bien "ne vous énervez pas tant, c'est mauvais pour la constipation."_

_Bib says : mdr ! t'es vraiment grave, Pio. xD_

_Pio says : huhu =P bon, je te le laisse le choix de la phrase, mais n'oublie pas le sourire._

_Bib says : marché conclu. Je t'informerai du déroulement de l'action. _

_Pio says : roger. __=3 Et pour le gage ?_

_Bib says : une idée ?_

_Pio says : eh bien, une idée pour rendre la soirée encore plus intéressante... Si tu gagnes, tu as le droit de m'embrasser où tu veux sur le corps quand on se verra. Si c'est moi qui gagne, inversement._

_Bib says : O_O t'es sérieux ?_

_Pio says : oui._

_Bib says : O_o_

_Pio says : ça sera marrant =D_

_Bib says : pervers, va..._

_Pio says : c'est toi le pervers, tu t'imagines déjà des trucs ! _

_Bib says : mouais ouais... Très bien, je suis d'accord. ^^ _

_Pio says : huhuhu, j'ai hâte d'être à notre soirée, moi =D_

_Bib says : xD p'tit malin..._

.oOo.

Il se trouve que l'action en question s'est vue repoussée à la saint Glinglin, puisque le jour où j'ai décidé de ce stupide pari avec Pio, le boss est parti en déplacement à Kyoto pour une durée inconnue - enfin, inconnnue pour moi, en tout cas. Donc, depuis, j'attends son retour.

Sérieux. Les choses ont bien changé depuis quelques temps. _J'attends son retour_. Moi ! Moi, alors qu'il y a à peine deux semaines de ça, on ne pouvait pas se blairer, tous les deux. Décidément, un dîner aux chandelles, ça vous change les gens. Ainsi qu'un sourire. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis, d'ailleurs...

Du coup, je papote avec Pio sur msn de mon plan de bataille pour lui sourire. On est tellement occupés par ça qu'on n'assiste même plus aux Lan-party de nos potes rôlistes. Et, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais le boss me manque. C'est trop calme, quand il n'est pas là. Personne pour m'engueuler, personne pour me booster, personne pour m'envoyer ces petites phrases vicieuses qui vous coupent le souffle... (je dois être un peu maso quand même). Et surtout, aucun canon aux alentours, c'est désespérant.

C'est pourquoi, quand j'entre dans la salle des bureaux aujourd'hui, et que je vois au fond que la porte du patron est ouverte, j'ai presque envie de m'y précipiter pour le voir. Mais bon – il ne s'agissait que d'un resto, ne l'oublions pas, et on n'est certainement pas devenus copains comme cochons après ça. Donc, je m'assois sagement à ma place habituelle, et je commence sagement mon article, tout en essayant d'ignorer l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines à la simple pensée qu'aujourd'hui, je vais le voir, et lui sourire – et lui adresser une phrase de mon choix.

Je planche sur mon travail pendant cinq longues heures avant d'avoir l'occasion de lui adresser la parole. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, et il dépose soudainement un dossier sur mon bureau, me faisant sursauter.

- Patron! je tente de m'exclamer, mais ça ressemble plus à un gargouillis.

Il hausse un sourcil d'un air délicieusement snob. Hé minute ! Depuis quand je trouve ça délicieux, moi ? Ah la la, tout va mal...

- C'est votre article de la fois dernière, corrigé. Je vous le redis encore une fois, Flowright, même si je sais qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de vous faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête, mais le travail bâclé, j'ai horreur de ça. Si vous voulez bosser pour moi, faites-le sérieusement, sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de vous virer.

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez obligé à l'écrire en moins de quatre heures ! je m'exclame indigné. Venez pas vous plaindre après !

Ses yeux brillent d'un éclair sanglant, et si je m'en sors entier, je pourrai estimer avoir eu de la chance. Impossible de lui sourire dans ces conditions, par contre...

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, rétorque-t-il d'un ton glacial, j'ai bien passé quatre heures à corriger vos fadaises pour en faire quelque chose de potable, moi. Et encore, vu tout ce qu'il y avait à corriger, c'est presque comme si je l'avais entièrement réécrit, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre de n'avoir eu _que quatre heures_. Après tout, si vous n'aviez pas séché le travail toute la matinée, vous n'en seriez pas là. La prochaine fois que vous me rendez un torchon comme celui-là, je vous garantis que vous allez le sentir passer.

Il me fixe d'un air mauvais, apparemment inconscient qu'on est la cible de tous les regards, comme toujours, et moi, je ne sais pas – je dois l'oublier aussi pendant un instant, peut-être parce que ses yeux sont trop rouges, en tout cas, la phrase sort de ma bouche avant même que la pensée ne se soit formulée dans ma tête.

- Vous voulez venir boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ?

Un silence de mort tombe sur la salle, et je sens mes joues flamber de honte. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a priiiis ! Bon enfin, ça servira pour le pari que j'ai fait avec Pio, tiens... M'enfin, quitte à me prendre un vent, j'aurai préféré que ça ne soit pas devant tous mes collègues, qui me regardent comme si j'étais un martien.

- D'accord, répond Kurogane. Huit heures devant mon bureau, si vous êtes en retard, vous êtes mort.

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourne vers son bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui, et je reste comme frappé par la foudre. Il a accepté ! Dire que je regrettais d'avoir dit la phrase parce que j'avais peur de me prendre un vent... C'est là que je me rends compte que ce n'était pas le vent, le pire des deux. Maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir penser à autre chose de la journée. Il faut que j'en parle à Pio.

.oOo.

_14h29. Bib is online._

_Bib says : Pio, mon ami ..._

_Pio says : XDDDD ne dis rien. Tu lui as souri ? _

_Bib says : mais même pas. J'ai fait pire. Je l'ai invité à venir boire un verre avec moi._

_Pio says : O_O sérieux ? _

_Bib says : pendant qu'il était en train de m'engueuler. _

_Pio says : amagad, terrible XDDDD il a refusé ?_

_Bib says : non c'est ça le pire du pire, il a accepté !_

_Pio says : LAWL xD_

_Bib says : bah au moins, je l'ai dite, ta phrase embarrassante..._

_Pio says : j'avoue que c'est fort. =3 Mais t'as pas souri ?_

_Bib says : la journée n'est pas encore finie... _

_Pio says : c'est vrai :D alors, on fait un nouveau pari ?_

_Bib says : et le sourire ?_

_Pio says : toujours en cours. T'en auras deux à faire... t'es cap ?_

_Bib says : ça dépend du défi ... _

_Pio says : si tu gagnes, on se fait notre IRL samedi prochain. Si tu perds... on ne se fait pas d'IRL._

_Bib says : quoi ? C'est dégoûtant ! Et si je perdais ?_

_Pio says : arrange-toi pour ne pas perdre, alors =D_

_Bib says : c'est quoi ton défi ? _

_Pio says : je réfléchis ... Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton cocktail préféré ? _

_Bib says : hum ? Le mojito. _

_Pio says : d'acc... bon alors j'ai une idée. Tu vas demander à ton boss de deviner quel est ton cocktail préféré. S'il devine juste, on se fait l'IRL samedi, et s'il ne devine pas, je te laisse le choix de la date. _

_Bib says : hum... ça change quoi alors ? Je pourrai très bien programmer notre IRL à samedi. _

_Pio says : on peut changer le gage, si tu veux. S'il gagne, tu l'embrasses. S'il perd, à notre IRL de samedi, c'est moi que tu embrasses. _

_Bib says : le retour du pervers xD de toute façon, j'oserai certainement pas l'embrasser... et il devinera pas non plus..._

_Pio says : bon ben si t'es sûr qu'il devinera pas, ça te coûte rien d'accepter pas vrai ?_

_Bib says : mmh... c'est vrai..._

_Pio says : on résume : tu me dois un verre, un resto, je te dois un baiser, si tu souris, tu pourras m'embrasser où tu veux sur le corps, et s'il devine, tu l'embrasses, et s'il ne devine pas, tu m'embrasses moi._

_Bib says : ça fait beaucoup de baisers tout ça._

_Pio says : on peut changer, si tu veux quelque chose de plus fort..._

_Bib says : une idée en tête ? =P_

_Pio says : des tas, que la bonne morale réprouve..._

_Bib says : intéressant ! Bon, s'il ne devine pas... je t'offre mon corps pour samedi. *sifflote*_

_Pio says : oh mon dieu, je vais prier pour qu'il ne devine pas... Du coup, s'il devine, un baiser, et s'il ne devine pas, tu m'offres ton corps ? Pas très équitable pour ton patron..._

_Bib says : on s'en fout, il le saura pas, muhuhu. _

_Pio says : c'est vrai, mais... _

_Bib says : je ne vais quand même pas lui offrir mon corps, à lui ! Même s'il est canon... même s'il doit embrasser comme un dieu... Même si..._

_Pio says : ..._

_Bib says : bon tu sais quoi, s'il devine, je lui offrirai mon corps, mais seulement si c'est lui qui fait le premier pas. _

_Pio says : donc il pourrait très bien deviner ton cocktail préféré et continuer la soirée sans savoir que s'il te le demandait, tu coucherais avec lui ?_

_Bib says : en gros, oui... C'est plus marrant comme ça. _

_Pio says : c'est toi le pervers XD_

_Bib says : j'avoue... xD ça doit être parce que ça fait longtemps que je suis célibataire, je suis en manque. ^_^_

_Pio says : dit-il de son air innocent XD bon eh bien... que le meilleur gagne, fufufu ! _

_Bib says : je te dirai quoi ! _

_Pio says : encore heureux ! à plus ^^_

_Bib says : =P see you !_

_15h37. Bib is offline. _

.oOo.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait un tel pari. Offrir mon corps soit à Kurogane – s'il s'en rend compte – soit à Pio, que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie... J'ai connu plus prudent, dans le genre. M'enfin c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je suis célibataire, après tout, et bon... c'est une aventure comme une autre...

Oh mon dieu, j'ai la trouille. Ce soir, le verre avec Kurogane. Samedi, l'IRL avec Pio. Je ferais bien un petit jeu de rôle pour me détendre, avec mon prêtre guérisseur, mais je suis au boulot là, et je suis censé travailler... Et j'y pense, je ne peux décemment pas sortir avec Kurogane ce soir en gardant ces vieilles frusques, et avec cette odeur de poney après une journée de travail dans une ambiance étouffante... C'est pas possible, il aura envie de s'enfuir dès qu'il s'assiéra près de moi. Il faut que j'y remédie.

A 18 heures 30, je quitte discrètement mon bureau et je m'enfuis à toutes jambes vers mon chez moi, qui heureusement n'est pas loin de là. En premier lieu, une douche, et une fameuse, je vous prie de me croire... je brille comme un sou neuf quand j'en sors, et si Kurogane n'est pas enivré par l'odeur de mon nouveau shampooing, ben... je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut. Ensuite, les fringues, très important, les fringues. Un jean noir, une chemise blanche... la cravate serait peut-être un peu too much. Les converses toutes noires, la classe, et je pense qu'on tient le bon bout.

... Pas que j'aie siiii envie de le séduire, non non, du tout...

Je ne sais pas, en fait. D'un côté, il y a Kurogane, mon si sexy patron, avec ses yeux flamboyants, ses lèvres qui vous donnent envie de le violer, son corps ferme et musclé... et que je connais à peine. Et de l'autre côté, il y a Pio, que je n'ai jamais vu, mais qui est mon âme sœur d'Internet, mon ami, mon amour secret, celui à qui je peux tout confier, une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je me sens comme balancé entre les deux.

Enfin, quand j'y repense, tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague. Un pari, rien d'autre. Un moyen de s'amuser. Est-ce que ça vaut bien la peine de se prendre la tête dessus ?

Bon, ça ne m'apportera rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle crise de stress de trop réfléchir au problème, donc je décide de le mettre de côté, et à 20 heures tapantes, je me présente à la porte du bureau de mon patron.

- Entrez...

Et j'entre, et il lève les yeux vers moi, et je lis la surprise dans son regard, un bref instant, puis un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

- Mais c'est que vous vous êtes fait beau pour moi, Flowright, je suis flatté.

Crétin, je suis _toujours _ beau. Disons que je suis un poil mieux sapé que d'habitude. Mais je ne dis rien, parce que tout ce qui sortira de ma bouche si je décide de l'ouvrir, ça sera un borborygme, et il vaut mieux garder ma crédibilité intacte.

Il se lève, et je remarque qu'il n'est pas mal non plus, habillé tout en noir – mais de toute façon, il est toujours canon, donc... Il s'approche de moi et me murmure d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle me donne des frissons dans le corps :

- On peut y aller...

Vu que c'est moi qui ai proposé le verre, c'est moi qui dois choisir l'endroit. Sauf que les bars gays où je traîne quelquefois ne seront sans doute pas du meilleur effet, donc je choisis un bar neutre, au cadre agréable, avec un superbe comptoir en bois verni devant lequel on s'assoit, sur les hauts tabourets.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez invité, au juste ? demande mon patron.

Ah, la question qu'il fallait pas poser...

- C'était pas prémédité, en fait, je lui avoue. Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche comme ça.

- Ah bon, réplique-t-il avec un sourire. Ça vous arrive souvent ?

Juste avec les canons, j'ai envie de lui répondre, mais je ne suis pas encore assez saoul pour ça – donc je me contente de lui sourire (et hop, mon pari à Pio !) et je dis doucement :

- Ça dépend.

Il a l'air de vouloir savoir de quoi ça dépend, mais le barman arrive et nous demande ce qu'on veut boire.

- Un Cuba Libre pour moi, dit Kurogane.

- Ok, et pour vous ?

C'est le moment ou jamais.

- Devinez, je dis à Kurogane.

- Devinez quoi ?

- Mon cocktail préféré.

Il me regarde d'un air franchement interloqué.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que je me demande si vous seriez capable...

- Evidemment que non, dit-il d'un air agacé, il n'y a pas qu'un seul cocktail au monde.

- Tenez, il est sur cette carte, devinez.

Je lui tends la carte, tandis que le barman, lassé d'attendre, est déjà parti préparer son Cuba Libre, et Kurogane scrute la carte, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est débile, dit-il, je ne vois pas comment je...

- Essayez tout de même, patron, ça ne coûte rien.

Enfin si, mais vous n'en saurez rien.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire en reposant la carte et en haussant les épaules. Un mojito.

Aussitôt, j'écarquille les yeux, l'air ahuri, et il grogne :

- Voilà, c'était pas ça, ça servait à rien que je devine.

- Un _mojito ?_ Sérieusement ? Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est ça ! Un mojito !

Je dois dans un état d'excitation palpable, parce qu'il me regarde d'un air déconcerté.

- Qui vous l'avait dit ? Vous le saviez ?

- C'était vraiment ça ? dit-il, les sourcils froncés. J'ai dit ça au hasard...

- Menteur ! Vous le saviez. Vous n'auriez pas pu tomber juste sur tous ces cocktails. Vous le saviez forcément. Vous êtes de mèche avec quelqu'un ! Avec Pio, si ça se trouve !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me paraît soudain une évidence. Il est de mèche avec Pio. Pio, qui m'a poussé à faire tous ces défis avec lui, encore et encore. Pio, à qui j'avais dit que je n'aimais pas les fruits de mer. Pio, qui sait pour quelle boîte je travaille. Pio, qui a deviné que Kurogane allait me sourire, qui a deviné qu'il allait m'appeler. Il se connaissent, c'est obligé. J'en suis sûr !

Et au moment où je me dis que je devrais arrêter ma paranoïa, et que ça serait vraiment un pur hasard si c'était le cas, Kurogane s'approche, et capture mes lèvres avec les siennes. Et d'un coup, j'arrête de penser, comme les télés quand il y a soudainement une panne de courant. Mon cerveau ne suit plus. Il ne fait que ressentir les lèvres de Kurogane contre les miennes, sa langue se frayant un passage dans ma bouche, et il ressent aussi le bond que fait mon cœur au moment du contact, et le reste, tout ce qui nous entoure, le bar, le barman, les clients, tout a disparu.

Et au bout d'un très long, ou d'un trop court moment, Kurogane se recule.

- P.. Patron, je balbutie.

Heureusement que je suis assis, sinon je serais tombé. Il embrasse encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, mieux que tout ce que j'ai déjà connu.

- J'ai deviné ton cocktail préféré, murmure-t-il, tu m'offres ton corps.

Mon cœur, qui s'était envolé quelque part, revient brutalement s'ancrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai été trahi par Pio. Il a donné tous les détails de nos paris à Kurogane.

Le traître...

- Je le savais... Vous étiez de mèche avec Pio...

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, répond-il, les lèvres toujours dangereusement près des miennes. Je _suis _Pio.

Et là, je fais une **syncope**. Enfin, j'en ai l'impression du moins. C'est ça quand votre cœur s'arrête de battre, non ? C'est ce qui m'arrive.

- P... Pardon ?

- Je suis Pio, répète-t-il sur le même ton si calme. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te le faire comprendre, imbécile.

Je le fixe, hébété.

- Pio ...? Vous êtes Pio ? Patron ... ?

Il sourit, amusé, et il n'y aucune moquerie dans son sourire, aucune ironie.

- Je peux pas y croire, je murmure. C'est pas possible, y'a une couille quelque part. Vous n'êtes pas Pio. Quel est mon pseudo internet ?

- Bib, répond-il automatiquement.

- Le niveau de mon prêtre guérisseur ?

- Trente-sept la dernière fois qu'on a joué...

La dernière fois qu'_on_ a joué. _On._

- Oh mon dieu...

Mon âme sœur, mon camarade de combat, mon partenaire de jeu de rôle, mon confident... c'est Kurogane. Mon patron.

Et j'ai dit qu'il avait des belles fesses et qu'il devait embrasser trop bien. (Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs... mais bon ! C'est pas le moment d'y penser !)

Et j'ai dit qu'il était un boulet.

Et il a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Il a dit...

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

- C... C'est une blague ?

Pourtant, il n'y a pas la moindre ironie dans son regard.

- C'est toi, Pio... ? Tu es Pio ?

- Oui.

- C'était toi à chaque fois ?

Il rit. Il rit, ce con !

- Oui, c'était moi à chaque fois.

- ... Et quand j'étais au boulot, comment tu faisais pour me parler ?

- J'ai un ordi dans mon bureau.

- Et quand t'étais en déplacement ?

- J'ai un ordi portable...

- J'y crois pas...

- Et moi alors, tu crois que j'ai pas été surpris quand j'ai découvert que mon Bib était ce crétin de blond de ma boîte ? Hein ?

- Je suis pas un crétin !

- Je sais. C'était pour t'énerver.

- Pio a dit que le patron était amoureux de moi...

- Il avait raison.

C'est dingue, c'est dingue, c'est dingue, c'est dingue, c'est dingue, c'est dingue, c'est dingue, c'est dingue c'est dingue, c'est...

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis longtemps. Depuis avant même qu'il découvre que son ami d'Internet Bib et le blond en question étaient la même personne. Tu parles d'un coup du sort !

Il me regarde, et ses yeux rouges me brûlent. Mais ça ne fait pas mal.

- Tu es vraiment Pio, alors ?

- Puisque je te dis que oui, imbécile ! Dans le genre bouché, t'es champion.

Je le fixe, vexé, mais mon indignation ne tarde pas à disparaître. Kurogane is Pio. Même si je l'ai mauvaise de voir que Pio m'a trahi, voici qui règle mon problème de façon instantanée. Plus de raison d'hésiter entre les deux.

- Et notre IRL de samedi ?

- On peut tout remettre à ce soir, si tu veux, répond-il sans me lâcher du regard. Tu me dois un verre et un resto.

- Tu me dois un baiser, et je peux t'embrasser où je veux sur le corps.

- Et j'ai deviné, alors tu me donnes ton corps.

- T'as triché, tout de même... Je n'appelle pas ça gagner.

Il se penche et m'embrasse de nouveau, et mon cerveau se liquéfie aussitôt.

- J'ai gagné? demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui oui...

Il sourit. Le traître ! Profiter d'un instant de faiblesse !

- Parfait, dit-il. Alors viens, maintenant, il faut qu'on mette à jour tous nos gages.

Il règle sa consommation – puisqu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas commandé la mienne – et m'entraîne hors du bar en me tenant le poignet.

- Pio ? je murmure d'une petite voix, tandis qu'il m'emmène vers un endroit inconnu.

- Oui ?

Kurogane se retourne vers moi et me regarde, intrigué.

- On est IRL... je peux t'épouser ?

Il me regarde un long moment, et m'attire contre lui, avant de m'embrasser passionnément, sans se soucier le moins du monde des passants dans la rue.

- Evidemment ...

.oOo. The End .oOo.

* * *

Voilà pour ce one-shot ! Les surnoms de Bib et Pio viennent d'un délire qu'on a eu il y a longtemps avec une amie, bref, je me rappelle plus trop du pourquoi ni du comment (c'est que ça date) mais on s'était dit que Fye était Bib parce que c'était "non" en décalé d'une touche sur le clavier, et Kuro Pio, parce que c'était "oui" avec le même système. Totalement débile je vous l'accorde. xD

Mon niveau de "geekisme" n'est pas aussi poussé que celui de Fye, mais j'espère que ça ne s'est pas vu, et que ça faisait crédible XD

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'anglais :

_Sorry guys, gotta go. My boss' gonna kill me_ : Désolé les gars, faut que j'y aille. Mon patron va me tuer.  
_Whatever, gotta go_ : quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que j'y aille.

Merci à Raito Hana et à Hikari Aria de m'avoir signalé les énormes erreurs dans ce texte...

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, et à me proposer des nouveaux mots !

A la prochaine !

Sana.


	4. La revanche sur l'Opéra

Salut à tous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai été heureuse de voir qu'il vous a plu ! Et merci à celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des nouveaux mots ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer d'écrire une fic pour chacune de vos propositions.

L'heureuse (ou pas) élue de cette fois-ci, est Evangelysta, qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser ces mots siii faciles à utiliser dans une conversation normale !!! Les voici :

-paradigme  
-postulat  
-anarchique(s)  
-entonnoir  
-pipistrelle  
- bague  
-geyser  
-fluorescence  
-tectonique  
-malachite  
-geek  
-ballet

Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le challenge était de taille, et je ne suis pas bien sûre d'avoir réussi (et même plutôt tout l'inverse). Je les ai tous utilisés, mais quant à savoir si c'est d'une façon vraiment naturelle, là, je ne peux rien vous promettre. ^^''' Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et comme mon avis sur ce texte est très mitigé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. ^^

Titre : La revanche sur l'Opéra  
Disclaimer : Fye et Kurogane appartiennent à Clamp, exploités par moi, Pelléas et Mélisande appartiennent à Maeterlinck, exploités par Fauré, Debussy, Schoenberg... (comme quoi, ces gens là aussi avaient des âmes de fanficqueurs, sauf que c'étaient des fanficqueurs version musique...)  
Encore une fois, j'ai pas pu résister à écrire un truc sur la musique, donc j'espère que j'ai été assez claire sur les définitions de termes employés... Si pas, faites le moi savoir.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

La revanche sur l'Opéra.

Est-ce que vous aimez les études ?

Moi, laissez-moi vous dire que ça m'a toujours gonflé. Les maths et ces imbéciles de fractions, ces sinus et cosinus et j'en passe, l'histoire, ses rois, ses révolutions, la géographie et ses plaques **tectoniques**, la biologie et ses dissections, très peu pour moi.

Alors, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je décide de me reconvertir dans un autre domaine : la musique. Et là, vous dites, la musique ? Classique ? Mais c'est ringard !! Enfin, non, vous évitez de le dire, parce que sinon vous vous mangez mon poing dans la tronche. Mais vous le pensez très fort, je le sais, je le vois.

Pour information, la musique classique, c'est loin d'être ringard, et moi, j'ai la chance de jouer du plus bel instrument au monde, le violoncelle. Ça a été comme un coup de foudre, quand j'ai entendu pour la première fois le son qui pouvait sortir d'une boîte aussi bizarre que celle-là. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais devenu un fervent passionné. Conservatoire et tout le tralala, s'il vous plaît, et c'est là que j'y ai fait la connaissance (contraint et forcé par ma prof, mais rétrospectivement, je lui en suis plutôt reconnaissant) de mon actuel colocataire, un blond aux yeux bleus qui a des fées dans les doigts.

Le blond en question est actuellement assis à la table du salon, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux, et les yeux fixés sur ses feuilles de papier et ses partitions, l'air concentré, un crayon à la bouche. Parce qu'il y a un truc avec la musique, c'est qu'il ne suffit pas simplement d'en _jouer_. Il faut aussi la connaître, et ça passe par la théorie, et pas seulement par la pratique, malheureusement.

Visiblement, Fye est en train de le regretter, si j'en crois ses soupirs qui montrent une motivation frisant le zéro absolu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les yeux se lèvent vers moi, d'un air étonné – il ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu. Il répond d'une voix un peu fatiguée :

- Oh... je fais une analyse paradigmatique.

- ... Une quoi ?

- Une analyse paradigmatique. Du mot **paradigme**. T'as jamais fait ?

- Non. C'est quoi ?

- Bah, c'est une sorte de tableau où tu superposes les différents thèmes qui apparaissent dans le morceaux, pour voir lequel revient à quel moment... C'est un peu long, mais bon...

Au conservatoire, à notre niveau, on doit choisir entre analyse ou écriture. L'analyse, c'est décortiquer un morceau jusqu'à ce que chaque motif mélodique trouve son sens dans un schéma à plus grande échelle. L'écriture, c'est un texte qu'on vous donne – une mélodie, ou une basse – et il faut composer l'accompagnement de ce texte, tout en suivant des règles pré-établies, bien évidemment. Fye a choisi l'analyse ; moi, j'ai préféré prendre l'écriture. Et quand je vois la montagne de boulot qu'il ramène du cours à chaque fois, je m'estime content d'avoir choisi écriture. Bon soit, le résultat de mes compositions est le plus souvent **anarchique**, mais c'est vachement marrant, en fait. Beaucoup plus drôle que cette... analyse paradigmatique.

- Tu fais sur quoi ?

- Mmh... Pelléas et Mélisande.

- Euh... le **ballet** de Debussy ?

- T'as tout faux, Kuro-chan, c'est un opéra.

- J'étais pas loin, je grogne, et arrête de m'appeler Kuro-chan.

- Bon, de toute façon, c'est pas le Pelléas et Mélisande de Debussy que je suis en train d'analyser, c'est celui de Schoenberg. Dommage, ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... tu sais, moi, la musique contemporaine... je préfère les oeuvres de la période de Debussy, début XXème siècle... C'est pas facile à analyser, la musique contemporaine.

Ça, je veux bien le croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui demande :

- C'est quoi déjà, l'histoire de Pelléas et Mélisande ?

Je le vois lever les yeux vers moi et sourire d'un air moqueur :

- Kuro-pon, rappelle-moi, tu prends _vraiment_ des cours d'histoire de la musique ?

- Oh, ça va hein... J'ai oublié, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Il sourit, mais décide de ne pas relever, et continue :

- Eh bien, c'est l'histoire de Golaud, fils du roi Arkel, qui trouve une jeune fille dans la forêt, Mélisande. Il la ramène chez lui et l'épouse, mais voilà que Pelléas, son demi-frère, arrive, et il tombe amoureux de la jeune fille – et c'est réciproque. Donc Golaud est très jaloux – enfin, c'est un euphémisme – et décide de se venger, et il tue Pelléas et blesse Mélisande, qui finit par mettre au monde un enfant avant de mourir.

- Encore une histoire d'amour et de mort...

- C'est souvent le cas, dit-il avec une sorte de mélancolie dans son regard bleu.

Je n'aime pas quand ses iris se teintent de tristesse, donc je me dépêche d'enchaîner :

- Et toi, tu analyses quel passage ?

- Celui ou Mélisande fait tomber sa **bague** dans le puits...

- Sa bague ?

- Oui, la bague que lui a donnée Golaud. Elle est en train de parler avec Pelléas et elle fait tomber sa bague dans le puits. Alors quand Golaud lui demande ce qu'elle en a fait, elle répond qu'elle l'a perdue dans une grotte, et Golaud l'y envoie la chercher avec Pelléas.

- Je vois...

- Oui, une belle bague en pierre de **malachite** et tout, si c'est pas malheureux...

- ... C'est vrai, ça ?

- Non, j'invente, avoue-t-il, mais c'est plus drôle comme ça... Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est chiant de faire une analyse paradigmatique là dessus. Alors du coup je réécris un peu le scénario dans ma tête, dit-il avec un sourire mutin. Par exemple, Mélisande était une allumée qui se promenait partout avec un **entonnoir** sur la tête. Mais même si elle était un peu fofolle, elle avait une grosse poitrine, donc quand Pelléas la voyait, un **geyser** de sang coulait de son nez.

J'écoute avec attention la version retransformée de l'opéra, en me disant que s'il y en a un d'allumé là-dedans, c'est surtout lui, mais sa vision des choses est amusante, au fond....

- Quant à Golaud, c'était un **geek** de la pire espèce, toujours à se promener avec son portable et à les espionner avec des webcams, un vrai pervers en plus de ça, encore plus que Pelléas. Tellement bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il a appelé son cheval **Pipistrelle**.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop, souffle-t-il, mais j'ai lu le mot sur Wikipédia l'autre jour et je l'ai trouvé marrant. Et puis, n'oublions pas Arkel, le roi cinglé. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont ses expériences sur la **fluorescence**. D'ailleurs, il était fasciné par les cheveux de Mélisande – tu sais qu'elle avait de très longs cheveux, comme Raiponce, dans le conte...

Je ne vois pas de quel conte il veut parler, mais il est tout à sa délirante invention, alors je ne l'interromps pas.

- Et il était fasciné parce que ses cheveux étaient blonds, et ils brillaient dans le noir – c'était comme ça que les gens qui se perdaient se repéraient, la nuit. Il suffisait que Mélisande soit à sa fenêtre et c'était comme la lumière d'un phare, ça les guidait tout de suite.

Il marque une pause, perdu dans ses pensées, puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire lumineux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma version ?

- Tu vas en parler dans ton analyse ?

- Eh bien, ça me ferait bien rire, mais je doute que mon **postulat** là dessus soit accepté.

- ... Effectivement.

- Alors je me contente juste de faire cette imbécile d'analyse paradigmatique... Tu veux pas le faire à ma place ?

- Fallait prendre écriture, je me moque.

- C'est pas juste, boude-t-il avant de se remettre à travailler.

Il passe à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux et je me demande si les siens aussi brillent dans l'obscurité, comme ceux de Mélisande.

- Et puis, c'est vrai que c'est triste, dit-il d'un air songeur. C'est toujours une histoire de mort. Pelléas et Mélisande, Tristan et Iseult, La Traviata...

- On n'a qu'à réécrire tout ça d'une autre façon, je propose en me penchant sur la table, assez proche de lui pour pouvoir capter les effluves de son shampooing. Faire en sorte que personne ne meure.

- Et que tout le monde s'aime.

- Et que personne ne soit jaloux.

- Et qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus.

- Et que les bagues ne tombent pas dans les puits...

- C'est tentant, admet-il avec un sourire.

Il lève la tête vers moi, et ses lèvres sont dangereusement proches des miennes.

- Tu sais, dit-il d'un air mi-amusé, mi- songeur, si on veut écrire une fin heureuse, ça serait peut-être plus logique qu'on commence par notre histoire à nous.

- Tu veux une fin heureuse ? je souris, un peu moqueur.

Ses lèvres sont si proches...

- Eh bien, imagine, je serais un pianiste, et toi un violoncelliste, et on jouerait ensemble, mais j'aurais fini par mourir parce qu'une maladie génétique m'aurait vicieusement condamné... ça serait trop triste, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, je trouve. On va réécrire ça. Les fins heureuses, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Il sourit, et je l'embrasse. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, me caressent la joue, et quand je me détache à regret de ses lèvres, il murmure :

- Opération réécriture enclenchée. Je compte sur toi pour notre revanche sur l'Opéra.

- Message reçu.

La fin de la pièce est entre nos mains.

.oOo. FIN .oOo.

* * *

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est court, et c'est plutôt décousu (à mon avis), et pas très inspiré non plus xD *mais pourquoi je le publie, alors?*

N'hésitez pas à me proposer de nouveaux mots !

A la prochaine !

Sana.


	5. Deux siècles

Salut à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Comme je suis en pleine périodes de partiels, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais puisque j'ai passé ma soirée à vous pondre cet OS, je suppose que je ne suis plus à quelques minutes près pour une petite RàR...

Irissia: moi je trouve que ça lui va bien le violoncelle... ^^' quoi qu'il en soit, si, n'hésite pas à proposer des mots, sinon je finirai par ne plus en avoir! ^^  
Yume-chan: *bafouille et rougit* alors là, merci infiniment, quelle review adorable ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écrive te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera !  
Eva : c'était pas évident XD mais tu peux en proposer encore des nouveaux si tu veux, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^  
Xechada : c'est le mien aussi, rien que parce qu'il était amusant à écrire xD sinon c'est vrai que le dernier était court... Mais bon après tout, j'avais pas forcément prévu de faire des trucs longs à chaque fois. ^^ Sinon, une dizaine de mots, c'est pas mal :D  
Ayu : ToT mais pourquoi bizarre ? moi je trouve ça chouette, Kuro musicien ^^'  
Tsuki no Neko : bah, j'avais envie d'exploiter l'idée, donc bon... :D  
Gwen : gruuuuh *heureuse* ben contente que la "réécriture" te plaise (même si à la base c'était juste un clin d'oeil xD) et merci, hoho, ça fait ultra plaisir xD  
Lewella : c'était pas vraiment une réécriture ^^' sinon bah, j'espère que celui là te plaira plus :3  
ValouX-chan : Merci !! :3

Place au prochain OS ! Les mots nous viennent de Zejabel-sama et sont les suivants : chien, bouteille, bonhomme, thé, mug, violet, DVD, manga, ordinateur, pop corn, boîte, argent, écran, laitière, câble, gomme, rouleau. Mis en gras dans le texte comme d'habitude.  
Je suis un peu fatiguée avec tous ces partiels alors des fautes ont dû échapper à ma vigilance, pardonnez-moi ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand j'étais à la fac, dans l'une des nombreuses universités de Tokyo, je suis sorti avec un mec. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait – parce que jusque là, bécoter des gens du même sexe que moi, ça m'avait jamais franchement branché – mais il m'attirait tellement que j'ai quand même plongé à corps perdu dans cette relation. Pour tout dire, c'était un type d'une beauté remarquable – le genre sur lequel les nanas se retournaient dans la rue (et les vieux pervers, aussi). Le genre qu'on voit pas souvent à Tokyo – occidental, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il sortait tellement de la masse qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer ou le détester, et moi, je suis tombé sur la première solution – même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, en revanche, c'est comment lui, parmi les milliers de bruns qui peuplaient le campus de la fac, a choisi de tomber amoureux de moi, en particulier.

On n'était même pas vraiment proches, on se croisait juste en cours, de temps en temps. Il me lançait parfois un regard, je lui rendais, on s'observait pendant deux longues secondes, et ça s'arrêtait là. Au fur et à mesure, c'était presque devenu un jeu, de chercher son regard, de retrouver sa tête blonde qui surnageait parmi la foule de têtes brunes. On se croisait, et on se regardait, en silence. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu cette sensation, mais lorsque vous échangez un regard avec quelqu'un – un personne qui vous intéresse particulièrement – pendant deux secondes, elles vous paraissent durer deux siècles. C'était cette sensation bizarre que je voulais ressentir quand je cherchais ses yeux. Bien sûr, c'était seulement un échange de regard basique entre deux élèves qui se croisaient, et je savais bien que c'était mon imagination quand j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait avec plus d'insistance qu'il ne regardait les autres. C'était sans doute une illusion, mais elle était agréable.

C'est vite devenu une habitude, comme le **thé** au petit déjeuner ; une journée sans les yeux bleus, et tout paraissait fade et insignifiant. C'était quelque chose qui pimentait le quotidien – et j'en avais bien besoin. Il était un fantasme, une sorte d'idéal (après tout, c'est faux de dire que seules les filles en ont). Du moment que je ne le connaissais pas, je pouvais placer toutes mes espérances en lui, comme d'autres en Dieu.

Je pouvais l'imaginer, lui modeler une personnalité – je pouvais inventer qu'il était français, que lorsqu'il parlait, il y avait un léger accent dans le son de sa voix (douce, évidemment). Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans la même année que moi – puisqu'on allait aux mêmes cours d'anglais et de culture générale – je l'imaginais plus jeune, intelligent. Intéressant. Peut-être qu'il aimait les livres, et qu'il les dévorait continuellement, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi pâle. Peut-être que sa famille était riche, peut-être qu'il était le fils d'un ambassadeur européen, peut-être qu'il n'était là que pour un an.

Je lui inventais des goûts, des hobbies, des passions, des activités. Je lui inventais une vie, en fait, et ça aurait pu continuer indéfiniment. Je n'avais même pas envie d'aller lui parler, persuadé que j'étais que tout ce que je pourrais apprendre de lui ne pourrait que détruire l'illusion. Peut-être qu'il parlait avec un terrible accent d'Osaka. Peut-être qu'il se tapait trois filles à la douzaine, ou qu'il lisait des magazines d'extrême droite avec un sourire satisfait. Peut-être qu'il tapait dans le trafic de drogue.

Je voulais rester dans l'ignorance.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai éprouvé précisément ce jour là, à cette heure là, le besoin d'aller aux toilettes du troisième étage, alors que je sortais d'un cours au quatrième. Peut-être juste que celles du troisième étaient plus calmes, ou une autre raison idiote. J'ai ouvert la porte, et il était là, me tournant le dos, en train de se sécher les mains après les avoir lavées. Il a récupéré un petit livre de poche qu'il avait posé sur le lavabo, il s'est tourné vers moi, et il m'a remarqué.

Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, à l'époque... Il a levé les yeux vers moi, il s'est arrêté. Son livre lui est tombé des mains, mais il n'a pas esquissé un geste pour le ramasser, et moi, j'ai plongé dans le bleu de son regard. Il était encore plus proche que d'habitude, et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de distinguer si précisément la couleur de ses iris, aussi clairs que les lagons des îles du sud qu'on voyait sur les photos de nos livres de géographie.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, et il restait les yeux rivés au miens. Puis des pas ont résonné dans le couloir, et le charme a été rompu – je suis revenu à la réalité. Je me suis penché, j'ai ramassé son livre, et je lui ai tendu. Quand il l'a pris, sans un mot, il a effleuré mes doigts, et on a sursauté tous les deux comme si on s'était brûlés. On s'est regardés à nouveau.

Sans que je comprenne comment, l'instant d'après, il était contre le mur et je l'embrassais comme si le monde en dépendait, et son livre était de nouveau tombé, et ses mains glissaient dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes caressaient ses hanches.

Je n'avais jamais connu un désir aussi intense – à en couper le souffle. J'en avais les mains qui tremblaient, la tête qui tournait, et j'ai vaguement songé que je mourrais si je devais m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Dans le même temps, je priais pour que personne n'ait l'idée saugrenue d'entrer dans les toilettes à cet instant précis.

C'était l'instant le plus extraordinaire que j'avais jamais vécu de toute ma misérable vie. Et quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, le regard qu'on s'est échangé a distendu le temps plus que jamais.

- Je m'appelle Fye, a-t-il soufflé.

Sa voix était légèrement plus grave que celle que j'imaginais... et il n'avait aucun accent, ni français, ni d'Osaka. Mais ça ne me déplaisait pas.

- Moi, c'est Kurogane.

Il a souri, et même si c'était m'accrocher à mes illusions, j'étais persuadé que ce sourire n'aurait jamais pu naître devant un magazine d'extrême droite.

- Enchanté de te connaître, Kurogane.

Sa façon de prononcer mon nom était juste irrésistible.

- Moi aussi, j'ai répondu d'une voix rauque.

Le regard toujours vissé au sien, je me suis penché, et on s'est embrassés à nouveau.

C'est comme ça que j'ai fait connaissance avec Fye D. Flowright.

.oOo.

Il n'était pas celui que j'imaginais, évidemment. Il n'était pas français, mais anglais. Du moins, ses parents l'étaient, mais il vivait au Japon depuis tout petit et n'avait jamais habité ailleurs. Il n'était pas plus jeune que moi non plus – il avait mon âge, et même quelques mois de plus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'**argent** que moi – ou alors il cachait bien son jeu – ses parents n'étaient pas ambassadeurs, et il n'était pas ici en cursus Erasmus ou autre, comme je l'avais cru au début.

Il était différent de mon illusion, mais je n'en étais même pas déçu. Au contraire, il était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu penser de lui. Je l'imaginais calme et timide ; c'était loin d'être le cas. Il pouvait être exubérant, il aimait rire, il était sociable, et par dessus tout, il aimait m'affubler de surnoms débiles. Je grognais en disant que ça me dérangeait, mais en vérité, il me fascinait tellement que je ne parvenais pas à me mettre vraiment en colère. Il aimait lire, pas seulement des vieux livres poussiéreux, mais aussi des **mangas**, des magazines... (mais pas d'extrême droite). Il partageait les mêmes opinions politiques que moi, il était idéaliste et passionné, et j'aimais le regarder prendre part à de farouches débats où, grâce à son esprit brillant, il parvenait à amener les gens à adhérer à son point de vue.

Il aimait cuisiner (des **rouleaux** de printemps, par exemple), il écoutait le même style de musique que moi – on pouvait en discuter pendant des heures – il aimait aussi les jeux vidéos, son **ordinateur**, il partageait mon addiction au thé – il avait même sa petite tasse fétiche, un **mug violet** qu'il faisait tourner dans ses mains en soufflant dessus pour refroidir la boisson – il adorait boire l'alcool directement à la **bouteille** (ce qui ne lui réussissait pas), et il était capable de me battre lors d'un concours de **popcorn**, lorsqu'on jouait à savoir qui de nous deux serait capable d'en jeter un en l'air et de l'attraper dans sa bouche le plus de fois d'affilée.

Il était loin de l'être idéal et distant que je m'étais imaginé, mais il était beaucoup plus humain – beaucoup plus attirant.

Ce que j'aimais, surtout, c'était qu'il était curieux de tout, et qu'il voulait toujours connaître le plus de choses possibles. Il possédait déjà une culture folle, mais il avait toujours l'air de dire que ce n'était pas assez. Il m'emmenait au cinéma, et pendant qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'**écran**, moi, je l'observais en cachette. Il louait des **DVD** sans arrêt, et on les regardait chez lui, dans son petit appartement, installés dans son canapé en tissu vert délavé, et troué par endroit, et il pleurait sur les reportages de chats ou de **chiens** perdus qui passaient à la télé.

Parfois, il se renfermait sur lui-même, et ces jours-là, il était impossible d'en tirer un mot.

Il avait l'âme d'un enfant, l'intelligence d'un vieillard, et le corps d'un adulte. J'avais l'impression qu'il rayonnait, et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que je me demande ce qu'un type aussi incroyable que lui faisait avec un mec aussi banal que moi.

Et pourtant, il m'aimait. Ça se voyait dans son regard quand il m'apercevait au bout d'une rue, et qu'il me faisait des signes, en gesticulant tellement que je faisais semblant de ne pas le reconnaître, et je passais à côté de lui en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu – ça l'agaçait, et il me courait après en criant "Kuro-poooon!!", et il m'attrapait le bras d'un air fâché, et je cachais mon sourire.

C'était visible qu'il m'aimait dans la façon dont il prononçait mon nom quand je faisais l'amour avec lui – mais c'était peut-être juste parce que le sexe avec lui était extraordinaire, à tel point que, la première fois qu'on l'a fait, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était ma première fois tout court. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu jusque là n'était comparable... peut-être que parce que j'étais amoureux de lui.

Il m'aimait, c'était évident, et pourtant, il ne le disait jamais à voix haute. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour du monde, ou le ressentir dans ses caresses ou dans ses attentions envers moi, mais les mots "je t'aime" ne sont jamais sortis de sa bouche. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dite en guise de mots d'amour, c'était alors qu'on se rappelait de la façon dont on s'était embrassés dans les toilettes. On aimait bien en parler.

- C'est mon souvenir le plus intense, je lui avais dit.

- Le mien aussi... Ça, et la fois où on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire mutin.

J'avais esquissé un sourire, avant de reprendre :

- Je crois que si j'avais été capable de réfléchir avant de t'embrasser, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'aurais eu peur de te choquer.

- Me choquer ?

Il avait souri, de son sourire si rayonnant.

- Il en faut beaucoup pour me choquer.

- Ou alors, te fâcher.

- Me fâcher parce que tu m'aurais embrassé ?

- Oui.

- Mais Kuro-chan... je n'allais pas me fâcher. J'étais fou amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que j'avais croisé ton regard.

Il ne m'a plus jamais dit une phrase semblable – sans doute a-t-il estimé qu'elle valait bien assez pour les années à venir. C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Ça m'avait tellement surpris, sur le coup, que j'avais lâché le yaourt en verre de la **Laitière** que je tenais dans la main, et il s'était fracassé sur le sol. Fye avait du comprendre que c'était ma réaction par rapport à sa déclaration, parce qu'il s'était mis à rougir et il s'était penché pour ramasser les morceaux en évitant mon regard, embarrassé – et il s'était coupé et je l'avais soigné, et il avait soigneusement profité de l'occasion pour changer le sujet, mais la phrase avait continué de tourbillonner dans ma tête. Il était fou amoureux de moi, depuis le début. Ce n'était donc pas juste une illusion de ma part de croire que son regard était plus insistant lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi plutôt qu'aux autres...

Il m'aimait.

.oOo.

C'était une période heureuse. Ce n'était pas mon genre de le montrer sur mon visage – moi j'étais plutôt du genre bougon, à râler et à grogner pour un rien, même quand j'étais content – mais de toute façon, Fye le faisait pour moi, à toujours rire et sourire. Il était la seule personne au monde capable de m'influencer, et je me suis déjà retrouvé à faire un **bonhomme** de neige avec lui sur le campus de la fac, sous les yeux ahuris de plusieurs centaines d'étudiants...

Je l'aimais, tellement d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas possible de le mettre en mots. Quand je revenais sur le passé, je me rendais compte à quel point ma vie, si colorée depuis qu'il y avait fait son entrée fracassante, était d'un gris terne auparavant. Il ne le savait pas, évidemment, et j'aurais trouvé bien trop embarrassant de lui dire.

A la sortie de la fac, je suis entré dans une **boîte** en informatique, et lui a commencé à bosser dans une agence de voyage, où sa capacité à parler plusieurs langues et sa manière de persuader les gens étaient des qualités appréciées. On vivait ensemble, bien sûr – on n'aurait pas pu supporter de ne plus se voir – et il me racontait les anecdotes de son travail, et je lui racontais les miennes, et qui s'était pris les pieds dans un **câble** qui traînait et avait envoyé du café sur la veste du directeur, et qui s'était évanoui sous le stress à tel point qu'on avait été obligé d'appeler une ambulance, et qui avait décroché un job dans la boîte et s'était pointé lors de son premier jour de boulot en chaussons...

Il aimait son travail, aussi, et il commençait à développer une nouvelle passion, celle des pays étrangers. Il était particulièrement attiré par l'Angleterre, d'où ses parents étaient originaires, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que j'appris sa situation familiale – il n'avait jamais voulu en parler jusque là.

Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Toute la famille, son père, sa mère, lui et son frère jumeau avaient migré au Japon quand il était petit, mais ils avaient eu un accident mortel en voiture peu de temps après, et il était si petit à l'époque, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de leur visage.

- Tu as un frère jumeau ?

La nouvelle était de taille. Quatre ans passés avec lui, et j'ignorais une information si capitale.

- Oui, un frère jumeau... Yui.

Je n'ai pas obtenu d'autre réponse, et il a continué son histoire ; comment lui et Yui avaient été placés en orphelinat, puis adoptés par deux familles différentes, et séparés. Comment sa famille d'accueil l'avait incité à faire des études, comment il avait débarqué dans cette fac, et comment il m'y avait croisé.

Et là, il s'intéressait à l'Angleterre, son pays natal, dont il ne connaissait rien. Quant à son frère, je m'étais vite rendu compte que c'était comme un sujet tabou, et j'évitais d'en parler le plus possible. La blessure qu'il devait avoir ressenti à être séparé de lui ne devait sans doute pas s'être refermée. Pourtant, il ne le montrait pas, mais après tout ce temps passé avec lui, j'avais appris à me rendre compte que ses sourires n'étaient pas toujours sincères, et qu'il s'en servait parfois pour cacher une crise de mélancolie.

Et plus le temps passait, et plus ce genre de sourire-armure apparaissait souvent.

L'Angleterre est devenue une obsession pour lui. Il m'en parlait sans cesse, du matin au soir et du soir au matin, à table, pendant le film qu'on regardait à la télé, ou lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir dans mes bras.

- Kuro-pon... j'aimerais bien y aller, un jour...

Et il y est allé.

Quand je me suis levé un matin, il n'était pas dans mes bras. Alors qu'il s'y était endormi la veille après qu'on ait fait l'amour. C'était tellement inhabituel que j'ai aussitôt su qu'il n'était pas simplement parti acheter du thé à la supérette d'en bas. Je me suis levé, et sur la table, il y avait un crayon de bois, une **gomme**, et un petit mot, rédigé de son écriture fine et élégante.

_Kuro-rin, _

_Je pars en Angleterre, et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai._

_Mais je reviendrai, alors porte-toi bien jusque là. _

_Je t'aime..._

_Fye._

J'aurais pu croire que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais il y avait le "je t'aime", et j'ai aussitôt su que s'il avait mis cette expression dans sa lettre, c'était que je n'étais pas prêt de le revoir.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, à vrai dire, après son obsession des mois précédents, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et pour moi qui n'avais rien vu venir – pourquoi je n'avais pas fait plus attention ? – le choc a été terrible. J'en ai crié, et j'en ai vomi, et j'en ai brisé les murs. J'en ai même pleuré.

Mais il n'est pas revenu.

Et ça fait six ans qu'il est parti, et six ans que je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle de lui.

J'ai arrêté d'espérer.

Il a dû peut-être trouver son frère, et tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, et refaire sa vie avec cette personne. Et si j'étais sensé, je ferais la même chose. Je sais bien que coucher avec le premier blond aux yeux bleus venu ne m'aidera pas à remonter la pente. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut me faire sortir du gouffre où je suis tombé. Je me suis brisé le cœur dans la chute et je n'arrive pas le recoller.

Alors je sursaute dès qu'une chevelure claire passe devant mon champ de vision. L'habituelle contraction de l'estomac, et l'habituelle déception quand je remarque que ce n'est pas lui – même si je sais parfaitement bien que c'est impossible.

Tout ce que cette rupture brutale m'a appris, c'est qu'il était illusoire d'espérer le connaître à fond. Il était aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air...

Et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

J'ai changé d'appartement – le propriétaire n'avait pas apprécié que je lui pète ses murs. J'ai été muté à un plus haut poste dans une autre boîte. Mes numéros de téléphone ont changé.

J'aurais voulu tout garder, ne jamais partir de chez moi, comme ces mères dont les enfants fuguent et qui espèrent toujours qu'il reviendra un jour. J'aurais voulu rester, et ne rien changer, pour qu'il puisse revenir et retrouver l'ambiance feutrée de notre vie à deux, comme s'il était simplement parti faire les courses... de très longues courses.

Mais il a fallu que j'accepte tout sans broncher, et que je coupe ainsi les derniers liens ténus qui me liaient à lui.

Six ans.

Six longues années, durant lequel le monde est mort à mes yeux.

Six ans où j'ai été incapable de mettre fin au supplice, enchaîné par les mots "je reviendrai"... Mais il n'est pas revenu, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Les jours continuent à se suivre et à se ressembler, la pluie tombe toujours sur les mêmes toits, et j'ai oublié les différentes nuances de bleu dans ses yeux.

C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Petit à petit, j'oublierai, je ne me souviendrai même plus de son visage, ni du son de sa voix, et tout s'enfoncera doucement dans le néant. Et je vivrai cette vie incolore jusqu'à ce que mon temps soit fait. Ce n'est pas une solution qui m'attire, mais c'est la seule qui me soit accessible.

Peut-être que je finirai par me perdre dans le train-train de la vie quotidienne ; comme d'habitude, me lever le matin, vérifier s'il n'y a pas de message de lui sur le répondeur – six ans que je fais ce geste tous les jours, même après avoir changé de téléphone – constater qu'il n'y en a pas, boire mon café – je ne peux plus boire de thé, à présent – aller me doucher, m'habiller, aller au boulot et créer des programmes informatiques pendant toute la journée, faire un saut par la piscine à la fin du boulot – pour évacuer mon stress – et revenir chez moi après une longue journée.

Vérifier si personne n'attend devant la porte...

Il pleut à verse, mais j'ai pris la précaution d'emporter un parapluie ce matin avant de partir.

Lui, visiblement, n'a pas eu cette idée. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger.

- Kuro...

Debout contre ma porte, trempé, il me fixe. Je me suis figé à quelques pas de lui, parfaitement immobile, quand à l'intérieur de mon cerveau, c'est un beau bordel.

Il n'a pas changé. Son visage s'est juste un peu aminci, et lui donne un air plus adulte. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs. Il s'approche de moi, d'un pas encore plus silencieux qu'auparavant, encore plus léger, et murmure:

- Je suis rentré.

Je devrais me mettre en colère, lui hurler qu'il faut qu'il arrête de me prendre pour un con, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est hocher la tête, et il m'embrasse, et mes bras se referment autour de lui. Il lâche mes lèvres, doucement, et il me regarde en silence, et je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux.

Je vous ai déjà dit comme deux secondes paraissent parfois durer deux siècles ?

.oOo. FIN .oOo.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner de nouveaux mots !! Vous êtes mon inspiration !

See you soon !

Sana.


	6. When You Were Young

Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! Merci pour toutes les adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le dernier. *o*

Ràr :

Irissia : vraiment merci ^^ j'adore tes mots, j'ai hâte de les utiliser :3  
TheoryofChaos : merci tout pareil *o* ça fait plaisir ^^  
Eva : chouette, des nouveaux mots, j'espère qu'ils seront moins difficiles à utiliser que les derniers xD (mais je les adore *o*)  
Cycy : xD ben, vraiment contente que cet OS vous ait plu à ce point xD oh my god, tes mots, je sens que ça va être très folklo. xD Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! :3  
Yume-chan : thank you too ! ^^ merci pour tes mots (par contre, "entonnoir" était déjà dans une série précédente, je le remets quand même ? ^^''')  
ValouX-chan : xD c'est vrai que c'est plus simple d'écrire en POV Kuro. ^^ nyway thanks !  
Soel la multicolore : Oui, un peu moins tarée celle-là, c'est vrai, ça m'arrive des fois XD contente que t'aies aimé. ^^ Et merci pour les mots, rah la la vous me gâtez, vraiment ! ^^  
Caidy-chan : xD c'est surtout grave débile, mais l'important que c'est que ça t'ait plu xD :D  
Yûko-sensei : pas de souci, c'est ce que je vais faire (ooc ou pas, en effet ^^ moi j'adore quand ils sont ooc xD)  
Lewella : désolée pour ta frustration ^^'' comme c'était le pov de Kuro, si Fye ne voulait pas lui dire, je le voyais mal deviner... (excuse bidon pour faire passer le fait que la fin me convenait comme ça ^_^) ben j'espère que t'aimeras mieux les autres, alors. ^^

Cet os est _encore_ un POV (j'ai l'impression que j'arrive pas à écrire autrement qu'à la première personne) et de Kuro, comme souvent. Sauf que j'avais envie d'un truc choupi, et je me suis rappelée d'un doujin trop mignon que j'ai lu il y a longtemps sur mes deux chéris qui sont au jardin d'enfants, et je me suis dit, ben, testons !  
Donc j'ai testé.

Les mots nous viennent d'Ayu, pardon Ayu pour ce retard, c'était toi la première à me proposer des mots et j'en ai utilisé d'autres avant. Comme il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, je me suis aussi obligée à les faire apparaître dans l'ordre dans lequel Ayu me les avait donnés. Les voici : piscine, limace, histoire, alcool, fleur, cœur et montagne.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi, c'est mon jour préféré, parce qu'on va à la **piscine**. J'aime bien la piscine, surtout quand il fait chaud, c'est frais, et on peut jouer dedans une fois qu'on a terminé nos exercices, et parfois même, les maîtres-nageurs sortent des bouées et des ballons en mousse pour qu'on joue avec. Alors je suis toujours content quand on est lundi.

Pour aller à la piscine, il faut qu'on prenne le car pendant une demi-heure. Moi j'aime bien prendre le car, parce que c'est amusant de regarder par la fenêtre et de faire des grimaces aux voitures d'en dessous, mais Tomoyo, ma voisine de classe, elle est malade en bus, alors elle est obligée de se mettre à l'avant. Nous, avec les garçons, Shaolan et Dômeki et Watanuki et Sorata, on se met au tout dernier rang et on fait les fous. La maîtresse nous grondait toujours, au début, mais avec le temps, elle a fini par laisser tomber. Elle disait qu'on était "intenables", mais c'est pas vrai, parce que quand je vais faire les courses avec maman, elle me tient par la main, donc ça veut dire qu'on doit être tenables.

Quand on sort du car, à chaque fois, avec Seishiro, on recherche des **limaces** sur le chemin. Subaru, lui, il n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est gluant, alors il nous laisse tous seuls. Je crois bien que c'est le seul moment de la semaine où on peut apercevoir Seishiro sans qu'il y ait Subaru à côté de lui, parce que sinon, ils sont toujours ensemble. Maman, elle a dit une fois que ces deux-là étaient trop collés l'un à l'autre et que ce n'était pas sain, mais moi je trouve ça marrant de voir le sourire que fait Subaru quand on parle de Seishiro. D'ailleurs, Seishiro m'a même dit l'autre jour qu'il l'avait embrassé en cachette, en me faisant promettre de ne pas le répéter. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça dégoûtant, mais comme il en parlait, ça avait l'air d'être génial, et ça m'a presque donné envie d'essayer. Mais comme les filles de ma classe sont des bécasses, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer ça avec elles, et pas non plus avec mes copains, donc j'ai décidé que finalement, je préférais jouer avec mon épée en plastique plutôt que d'embrasser les gens, et Seishiro, il a dit que c'était parce que j'étais encore trop petit pour comprendre. J'ai voulu le taper, mais il s'était enfui avant, et après, il a fallu rentrer en classe parce que la récréation était terminée.

Quand on revient de la piscine, on mange à la cantine, puis après, on a des leçons d'**histoire**. Moi j'adore l'histoire, je trouve ça intéressant, les samouraïs et les ninjas, j'adore ça. D'ailleurs la maîtresse m'aime bien parce que c'est moi qui ai la meilleure note dans cette matière. Et après l'histoire, on a géographie, mais ça, ça me plaît moins, c'est moins intéressant. Il n'y a pas de bataille ni rien, c'est des lieux et tout ça, et là, la maîtresse m'aime moins, d'un coup, parce que ça m'arrive de m'endormir en classe.

Et puis après la géographie, on fait un peu de calcul, et puis nos mamans viennent nous chercher pour qu'on rentre à la maison, et là, j'ai droit à un goûter avec du lait chocolaté et des barquettes à l'abricot ou à la fraise, et puis il faut que je fasse mes devoirs, et ensuite, j'ai le droit de regarder un peu la télévision avec mes parents avant d'aller me coucher. Le lundi, comme on a piscine, il n'y a pas trop de devoirs, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce lundi-ci, il y a quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. La maîtresse est sur l'estrade et elle a la main posée sur l'épaule d'un petit nouveau (si c'est bien un garçon), et elle dit :

- Voici Fye, qui va intégrer votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour être gentils avec lui.

Je vois toutes les filles qui se regardent en gloussant, et ça ne rate pas ; à la récréation, juste avant qu'on parte à la piscine, elles se précipitent vers lui.

- Fye, tu ne veux pas sortir avec Sakura ?

Elles font fort, dès le premier jour ! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les filles. Le nouveau a l'air complètement pris au dépourvu. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de ces enquiquineuses.

- Fye, d'où tu viens ?

- Tu es étranger ?

- Tu parles notre langue ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas encore dit un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé, mais si elles continuent à l'inonder de questions, c'est mal parti pour qu'on entende sa voix. Mais ce sont des filles, elles n'ont pas un brin de cervelle. Himawari prend un bras du nouveau, pendant que Primera prend un autre bras, et elles tirent dessus dans le sens opposé comme si elles voulaient le déchirer en deux.

- Il est à moi !

- Non, à moi !

Le pauvre, j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Il se débat pour essayer de se dégager, et les filles ont toutes foncé sur lui comme un essaim d'abeilles, je ne vois plus rien de ce qui se passe. Quand elles se reculent, le nouveau est assis par terre, très pâle, et il y a du sang qui coule de son genou, et une grosse larme qui roule sur sa joue. Et les filles crient :

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as blessé !

- Non, c'est toi !

Elles ne sont même pas assez futées pour aller prévenir la maîtresse que le nouveau s'est blessé... Ce que ça peut être bête, les filles. Je m'avance vers lui, et quand je débarque au milieu de la troupe, toutes les filles se reculent de moi, parce qu'elles n'aiment pas quand je les embête. Au moins, ça me permet d'avoir la paix. Le blond lève les yeux vers moi, et je lui tends la main.

- Viens, on va aller voir la maîtresse.

Je l'aide à marcher, parce que son genou lui fait mal, et on va voir la maîtresse, qui piaille comme les autres :

- Fye, tu t'es blessé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je suis tombé...

C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix. Je trouve que c'est gentil de sa part de ne pas dire que ce sont les filles qui l'ont poussé, mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de se les mettre à dos, ce que je comprends.

La maîtresse l'emmène dans le débarras où elle range le rouge et le coton, et elle l'assoit sur un tabouret avant de lui badigeonner le genou avec de l'**alcool**. Fye grimace, mais il ne pleure plus. Il évite soigneusement de regarder sa blessure. Puis elle lui met un gros pansement, et se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Kurogane, je compte sur toi pour faire attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse plus, d'accord ?

Normalement, c'est à la maîtresse de surveiller ce qu'il se passe dans la cour de récréation, mais je sais qu'elle a dit ça parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Fye soit tout seul dès le premier jour. Je suis plutôt bagarreur, mais ma maman dit aussi que j'ai une grande sensibilité et que ça me permet de comprendre ce que les adultes ne disent pas toujours.

En tout cas, ça marche peut-être pour les grandes personnes, mais Fye, il est complètement différent. Déjà, il est blond ! Ça fait bizarre, parce que tous les garçons de la classe sont bruns. Ensuite, il a les yeux bleus, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Et puis quand il me regarde, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il pense.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kurogane.

- C'est ton nom ou ton prénom ?

Non mais, je t'en pose moi des questions ?

- C'est mon nom.

- Ah bon... Et c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Je te le dirai pas ! Tout le monde s'appelle par son nom ici.

- Ah bon ? Mais moi, Fye, c'est mon prénom...

On est assis dans un coin de la cour, sous un marronnier, et on parle ensemble, et j'ai l'impression que les autres garçons ne veulent pas trop nous approcher parce que Fye est blond, et que les autres filles ne viennent pas parce qu'elles ont peur de moi. Alors on reste à deux.

- Tu es étranger ?

Il réfléchit, puis il finit par répondre :

- Mes parents ils sont japonais, et moi je ne parle que japonais, mais ils m'ont dit que j'étais aussi français, mais je ne sais pas parler le français, alors je ne sais pas si je suis étranger aussi...?

C'est vrai que c'est délicat.

- Il faudrait demander à la maîtresse.

- Tu crois qu'elle le saura ?

- Évidemment ! Les maîtresses savent tout, je réponds d'un air supérieur.

Fye me regarde d'un air admiratif, comme si c'était moi qui savais tout, mais il ne répond rien.

- Ça va mieux, ton genou ?

- Oui. Merci, Kuro-chan.

J'en reste baba.

- Kuro _quoi _?

- Ben, Kuro-chan. C'est trop triste, si je t'appelle par ton nom...

- M... Mais c'est comme ça que tout le monde fait !

- Eh bien moi, je veux t'appeler Kuro-chan !

Ses yeux sont tellement bleus que je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère. Et pourtant, si c'était Seishiro qui m'avait sorti un truc pareil, il aurait morflé. Je soupire, mais en fait, je suis plutôt content, parce que le nouveau m'aime bien. C'est pas souvent, d'habitude, je fais plutôt peur aux autres.

Quand maman vient me chercher à l'école, le soir, je dois faire une tête différente de d'habitude, parce qu'elle me demande aussitôt :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle me prend mon sac, elle le met sur son dos, et elle m'entraîne à la maison en me tenant la main.

- Il y a un nouveau, dans la classe.

- Un nouveau ?

- Oui, il est arrivé aujourd'hui.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

Je connais pas son nom de famille, alors je l'appelle par son prénom.

- Fye.

.oOo.

La maîtresse nous a changé de place, en classe. Elle a mis Fye a côté de moi, peut-être parce qu'elle a vu que c'était moi qui parlais le plus avec lui. Il est aussi bon en histoire que moi ! Alors je suis obligé de travailler dur pour arriver à le battre, et comme il fait pareil de son coté, la maîtresse est très fière de nous, parce qu'on a d'excellents résultats. Mais Fye, lui, il est bon aussi en calcul, et aussi en géographie. On a demandé à la maîtresse s'il était étranger, parce qu'il était blond aux yeux bleus alors que ses parents étaient japonais, et elle a paru gênée et elle nous a dit que si ses parents étaient japonais, c'était qu'il était japonais aussi. Depuis qu'elle a dit ça, les garçons de la classe s'approchent un peu plus de Fye et lui parlent, mais pas trop longtemps quand même. Je trouve leur attitude débile, mais tant pis.

Les filles, elles, elles n'osent plus venir parce que je ne suis jamais loin de Fye. Elles ont peur que je m'en prenne à elles si elles l'embêtent, et elles ont raison d'avoir peur. Fye, quelque part, il ressemble à une fille, et des fois, j'ai l'impression que je suis celui qui est chargé de le protéger. Mais il n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'il ressemble à une fille, alors je garde ça pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, en classe, on doit dessiner des** fleurs.** Je trouve ça, bête, des fleurs, j'aurais préféré dessiner des épées, mais la maîtresse a dit que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Fye, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, il dessine ses fleurs en silence, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il dessine bien. C'est pas juste, il sait tout bien faire sans efforts, alors que moi, je dois vraiment m'appliquer. Mais par contre, il est nul en sport, alors que moi je suis très bon. Il n'aime pas la piscine, d'ailleurs, et il est tellement paniqué à l'idée d'entrer dans l'eau qu'il a été dispensé. Il nous regarde, assis sur un banc à côté. Sinon, il n'aime pas le noir, non plus. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je l'ai vu quand on est passés dans le couloir de la maternelle, où il n'y a pas de lumière. Il a pris ma main, et j'ai senti mon **cœur** faire un drôle de bond, comme quand j'ai peur la nuit quand j'entends la maison craquer alors que mes parents sont en bas, et que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un cambrioleur à côté ; pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur de Fye.

Il donne son dessin de fleurs à la maîtresse, et elle le félicite pour son beau bouquet, et le mien, à côté, il est tout moche, mais je le donne quand même. Et la maîtresse me sourit en me disant que c'est déjà bien, parce qu'il y a un mois, je n'aurais jamais accepté de dessiner des fleurs. C'est vrai, ce qu'elle dit. Peut-être que c'est parce que Fye est là.

Dans le bus pour aller à la piscine, on se met l'un à côté de l'autre, maintenant. Shaolan, Watanuki, Dômeki et Sorata continuent de faire les fous à la dernière place, mais sans moi. Avec Fye, on regarde les voitures, on joue à déchiffrer leurs plaques d'immatriculation pour deviner d'où elles viennent, on joue à ni-oui-ni-non (il est imbattable à ce jeu!), ou on se lance des devinettes. Et des fois, il me tient la main, et je trouve toujours que c'est des moments bizarres, parce que j'ai l'impression que le bruit autour de moi devient flou, et je sens mon cœur battre vraiment fort.

J'ai arrêté la recherche de limaces avec Seishiro, parce que Fye est comme Subaru, il n'aime pas trop les trucs gluants. Il n'aime pas non plus la peinture rouge (pas la peinture à l'eau, l'autre), parce que ça lui donne envie de vomir et il est toujours obligé de filer aux toilettes à chaque fois. A force, la maîtresse l'a dispensé de peinture. Il n'aime pas non plus la grenadine et le ketchup. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il n'en supporte pas la vue. Quant au sang, il manque de tourner de l'œil dès qu'il en voit une goutte. Sinon, il déteste la neige, aussi, et le froid, et bizarrement, il a peur des hommes barbus. Quand j'ai dit ça à maman, elle m'a dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait subi un traumatisme quand il était petit. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle m'a dit aussi que ses parents n'étaient sans doute pas ses vrais parents, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit que c'était parce que c'était impossible pour deux parents japonais, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, d'avoir un enfant blond aux yeux bleus.

Je me suis senti triste pour Fye quand j'ai su que ce n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, alors j'ai essayé d'être encore plus gentil avec lui.

.oOo.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial, même pour un lundi. Ma maman a demandé aux parents de Fye de le laisser dormir chez nous, et ils ont accepté. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient contents de voir que Fye avait un si bon ami. Alors il va revenir avec nous après l'école, et il va manger avec nous, et on va dormir dans ma chambre, maman a mis un matelas par terre.

- Tu veux encore un peu de viande, Fye ?

- Non merci madame, dit-il d'une voix polie et intimidée.

Je l'ai déjà remarqué, Fye ne mange pas beaucoup. A la cantine, souvent, c'est moi qui termine son assiette. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si fin. On a le même âge, mais je suis plus grand que lui. Quand je lui ai dit ça, il a dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

Maman nous demande si on veut prendre notre bain ensemble. Moi, je dis oui, mais Fye a l'air mal à l'aise. Mais comme il n'ose pas dire non à ma maman, on se retrouve à prendre notre bain ensemble, tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je regarde son dos, et il baisse la tête. Il a des cicatrices sur la peau, nombreuses, qui brillent comme des cheveux d'ange. Je passe un doigt dessus, et il se recroqueville.

- Ne touche pas, m'ordonne ma mère (elle ne voulait pas nous laisser seuls dans la baignoire parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on se noie).

Elle le savonne comme si de rien n'était, et l'entoure avec une grosse serviette et le frictionne. Il est encore mal à l'aise d'avoir montré son dos. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller à la piscine...

Comme je me sens mal à l'aise moi aussi, je lui laisse mon lit, et je me couche à côté sur le matelas. Il regarde ma chambre et son papier peint, avec son décor de **montagne**, et il sourit :

- J'aime bien ta chambre.

- Merci.

- Allez les garçons, c'est l'heure de faire dodo !

Ma mère arrive dans la chambre, et elle éteint la lumière, mais c'est la première fois que je dors dans la même pièce que quelqu'un, à part mes parents, et je suis trop excité pour fermer les yeux. La lumière de la lune filtre à travers le vélux et Fye pose sa tête au bord du lit, les yeux fixés sur moi, avec des étincelles qui dansent dans son regard.

- C'est la première fois que je dors chez quelqu'un.

Alors je ne suis pas le seul... ça me rassure un peu.

- Moi, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un dort dans ma chambre.

Il sourit.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Moi non plus... on se raconte des histoires qui font peur ?

- D'accord, dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Je lui raconte l'histoire de la sorcière de midi, celle qui enlève les enfants les jours de neige, au moment des douze coups, pour les transformer en poupées. Il me raconte l'histoire de la dame blanche, qu'on ne peut voir qu'en regardant dans la glace, en tournant le dos à la pleine lune... Je lui raconte l'histoire de l'enfant dont les parents sont partis en soirée et qui entend des gouttes tomber sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée sans savoir ce que c'est...

- Kuro-pon, bredouille-t-il d'une voix minuscule. J'ai peur...

Je n'en mène pas large non plus, à vrai dire. La maison me paraît agrandie et menaçante. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le plancher craque. On sursaute tous les deux.

- C'est un cambrioleur ? demande Fye, terrorisé.

Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur des cambrioleurs...

- Non, je tente de le rassurer, même si je suis loin d'en être sûr. C'est sans doute le chat...

- Hmm...

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, et je ne le suis pas non plus. Je tend la main, et il glisse la sienne dedans en vitesse. Et comme d'habitude, je sens mon cœur qui tambourine, mais ce n'est pas la même sensation que celle de peur que j'éprouvais il y a deux secondes... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il enlève sa main.

Lorsqu'on se réveille, je remarque qu'on a dormi main dans la main. Heureusement que maman n'a pas vu ça ; je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié. Il me regarde, de ses yeux bleus endormis. Je murmure :

- Ça va ?

- Hmm...

Il sourit un peu. Ses yeux sont gonflés de sommeil, et ses cheveux blonds sont emmêlés.

- J'ai rêvé de toi, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ah bon?

- Oui...

Il rougit un peu.

- J'ai rêvé qu'on était mariés.

Je le regarde en silence. Ça me rappelle quand Seishiro m'avait raconté qu'il avait embrassé Subaru... J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, avec Fye. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en aurais même pas l'idée, mais avec Fye, je veux voir ce que ça fait. Je me penche, et mes lèvres touchent les siennes – je crois qu'il avait envie d'essayer aussi. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, et je touche son nez avec le bout du mien. Il rit.

- C'est drôle.

Je suis assez d'accord, et on continue à s'embrasser maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les pas de maman dans l'escalier – elle vient pour nous réveiller. Vite, on fait semblant de dormir.

On recommencera plus tard.

.oOo.

- Alors tu l'as embrassé ? me demande Seishiro pendant qu'on cherche des limaces.

- Oui.

Je crois que je rougis un peu.

- Et alors ?

Il sourit, Seishiro. Et je dis :

- Alors rien.

- Allez, quoi ! C'était comment ?

- ... Bien.

- Bien ? C'est tout ? Ça s'est passé où ?

- Hum... chez moi.

Il rit, ravi.

- Chez toi ? Génial !

En vérité, ça n'a pas été la seule fois. On s'embrasse dès qu'on est seuls, dès que personne ne nous voit, mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas.

- Alors, tu es amoureux de lui ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette question. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de personne...

- Tu es amoureux de Subaru ?

- Évidemment ! dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

- Et ça te fait quoi, comme sensation ?

- Eh bien, j'ai envie de lui prendre la main et d'être toujours avec lui, et j'ai envie de l'embrasser, et de le serrer dans mes bras...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser la question, sachant qu'elle causera ma perte.

- Tu n'as pas le cœur qui bat quand tu le touches ?

Il écarquille les yeux.

- C'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Moui.

- Oh la la, mon petit Kurogane, mais tu es complètement amoureux de lui !

- ...

Bon, après tout, c'est lui l'expert en amour. S'il le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Au retour, dans le bus, je prends sa main. J'aime bien le bus, parce qu'on est cachés entre les sièges, et personne ne nous voit. Il n'y a personne dans la rangée d'à côté, et je peux embrasser Fye.

- Je t'aime.

Il me regarde et il rougit, et comme il n'a pas lâché ma main, mon cœur bat toujours comme un idiot.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmure-t-il, intimidé. On se mariera plus tard ? Comme dans mon rêve ?

- Promis.

Après tout, les gens qui s'aiment se marient, n'est-ce pas ?

.oOo.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'aime pas le lundi.

- Où est Fye ?

C'est bien la première fois depuis des mois qu'il est absent. Peut-être même la première fois depuis son arrivée. La maîtresse s'agenouille à côté de moi.

- Ses parents ont déménagé en urgence. Son père a trouvé un travail et ils ont dû partir très vite.

Je ne réponds rien. Il y a une boule qui a pris place dans ma gorge, et je suis incapable de prononcer un mot. J'ai mal au cœur. Il est parti.

- Je sais que tu es triste, reprend la maîtresse.

Non, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Elle ne saura jamais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est adulte qu'elle comprend forcément tous mes sentiments ! Les adultes sont des traîtres, comme les parents de Fye. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait au moins voulu me voir une dernière fois, me dire au revoir, et ils ne lui ont pas laissé le choix. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. J'ai honte, mais je n'arrive pas à faire un geste pour l'essuyer. Je suis tétanisé, parce que le Fye que j'aime est parti. Et la maîtresse me regarde avec compassion. Je déteste ce regard !!

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle brusquement.

Elle rentre dans la classe et en ressort avec un papier.

- C'est la maman de Fye qui me l'a donnée pour toi.

Je prends la lettre de Fye et l'ouvre aussitôt. Mon cœur bondit quand je reconnais cette écriture.

_Cher Kuro-chan, _

_Mon papa a trouvé un travail à Tôkyô, alors on est obligés de déménager. J'ai voulu rester ici, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser seul, alors j'ai dit que j'irais habiter avec toi, mais ils ont dit que ta maman et ton papa n'allaient pas s'encombrer d'un enfant en plus. J'ai voulu m'enfuir par la fenêtre pour aller me réfugier chez toi, mais maman m'en a empêché, et elle m'a juste laissé t'écrire cette lettre avant qu'on parte. _

_Comme je connais ton adresse, je t'écrirai de Tôkyô, et tu me répondras, d'accord ? N'oublie pas qu'on a promis de se marier quand on sera grands. Moi, je n'oublierai pas. Pour mes cicatrices, elles datent d'un accident de quand j'étais petit. Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, mais il y avait un homme barbu, de la neige et du sang. Je voulais te le raconter pour sceller notre amour, mais par manque de temps, je te le dis par lettre. _

_Il faut que j'y aille, mais je t'écrirai. Ne te marie pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Attends-moi. Je te promets que je reviendrai. _

_A bientôt,_

_Fye. _

Il a dessiné un petit cœur sur la lettre, et je tourne la lettre pour que la maîtresse ne lise pas par dessus mon épaule. C'est MA lettre ! Rien qu'à moi.

- Ça va mieux ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui.

En vérité, ça ne change rien au fait que Fye est parti, mais je suppose que ça va, puisqu'il m'a promis qu'on se marierait. J'attends ses lettres avec impatience.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

.oOo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ce sourire débile ?

Merde, il est rentré. Et il m'a vu.

- Rien, rien...

- Montre ! Je veux voir !

Il pose son sac et me prend la feuille des mains, et à ses yeux écarquillés, je sais qu'il reconnaît son écriture enfantine. Il sourit.

- Tu relis nos vieilles lettres ?

Je me défends comme je peux :

- Je les ai trouvées dans un placard en rangeant... ça m'a donné envie de les relire.

Il rit, et il se penche pour m'embrasser.

- T'es bien sentimental, mon Kuro-chan. J'aurais jamais cru que tu les avais toutes gardées.

- Je te signale que tu as fait pareil avec les miennes !

- Un partout, balle au centre, dit-il en riant.

Il reprend sa lecture et dit au bout d'un moment en agitant le papier :

- En tout cas, on n'est toujours pas mariés.

- Sérieux ? J'étais pas au courant...

Il ne tient pas compte de l'interruption et reprend :

- Et si on se faisait notre cérémonie de mariage perso ?

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ben, oui. Ça ne sera pas officiel, mais... on respecterait notre promesse.

Je le regarde. Il est encore en train de sourire, mais ses yeux brillent.

- D'accord... Faisons ça.

Il y a quand même une chose qui a changé, en quinze ans.

Je suis encore plus amoureux de lui.

.oOo. The End .oOo.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS ... j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire comme un petit garçon de six ans, j'espère que j'ai réussi XD Anyway, j'attends vos réactions, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des nouveaux mots ! \o/


	7. Concerto à la mémoire d'un Ange

Hello, tous! Avant toute chose, merci pour vos reviews ! Contente de voir que vous avez aimé Kuro et Fye gamins. ^^

Voici un nouveau one-shot dont j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les mots nous viennent d'Irissia, et sont les suivants : dessin, écriture, lire, musique, jeu, candeur, évanescent, frondaison, insipide, langueur, nimber, psalmodier, sobriquet. Y'avait encore matière à écrire sur mon sujet préféré... la musique ! \o/

Mais je me suis quand même posé une question : quand vous m'imposez des verbes, ai-je le droit de les conjuguer ou suis-je obligée de les laisser à l'infinitif ? Pour le verbe "nimber", je l'ai conjugué parce qu'il était presque impossible à utiliser à l'infinitif, pardon ^^''' mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour les one-shot suivants... ce sont vos mots, après tout. ^_^

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai encore écrit un truc sur la musique... Je suppose qu'on peut le considérer comme une suite à musique de chambre, si la fin n'avait pas été... ce qu'elle était. xD

Vous connaissez peut-être déjà les termes suivants, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'explique au cas où :

**Concerto : **c'est un morceau généralement en plusieurs mouvements composé pour un instrument soliste (parfois plusieurs) accompagné d'un orchestre.  
**Ecriture : **c'est une discipline musicale qui consiste à créer un texte de quatre voix (ou plus...) à partir d'une voix qu'on nous donne au préalable.  
**+4 3, +4, Vème degré, etc... : **ce sont ce qu'on appelle les chiffrages d'accords. Comme c'est compliqué même pour les musiciens, je ne vais pas expliquer en détail, mais il suffit de savoir qu'un chiffrage permet de connaître la composition d'un accord, ou de le reconstituer si on n'a que la basse (et c'est justement tout le principe de l'écriture, reconstituer un morceau en partant de chiffrages).  
**Formation sonate : **c'est une formation de deux instruments, un instrument soliste et un piano.

Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres termes techniques dans cet OS, mais si c'est le cas, dites-le moi. ^_^

**Titre : **Concerto à la mémoire d'un Ange  
**Disclaimer : **la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Chiaki et Nodame appartiennent à Tomoko Ninomiya, auteur du génial manga "Nodame Cantabile", décliné en génial anime. Le titre "concerto à la mémoire d'un ange" appartient à Alban Berg, dont c'est le titre d'un concerto. Le concours Reine Elisabeth appartient au gouvernement belge...?  
**Rating : **K.  
**Note : **aucun spoiler puisque c'est un univers alternatif. Les liens des morceaux cités sont à la toute fin (mais il faut enlever les espaces parce que sinon ce site les efface).

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Concerto à la mémoire d'un Ange.

_C'est l'heure. _

_J'entends leur souffle, leur toux discrète, leur agitation. Je sais que quand j'apparaîtrai derrière ce rideau, ils se mettront tous à applaudir comme un seul homme – mais je ne les verrai pas, aveuglé que je serai par les projecteurs. Et je sais également que dès que je me mettrai à jouer, ils disparaîtront tous, comme d'habitude, et que la seule chose qui subsistera, ce sera la __**musique**__, et l'histoire qu'elle me racontera. Les chants, les dialogues, les jeux avec l'orchestre. J'oublierai tout, et quand je sortirai du morceau, j'aurai l'impression de m'éveiller d'un rêve. Je serai surpris de découvrir que je n'étais pas seul avec l'orchestre, mais que ces cinq mille personnes étaient là, assises à côté de moi. Elles m'applaudiront une nouvelle fois, et je les saluerai, heureux qu'elles aient apprécié ce que je leur aurai proposé. _

_Je m'avance vers le piano. Il fait si chaud dans cette salle immense – je sens la sueur couler dans mon dos. _

_Je m'installe sur le siège. Il règne un tel silence qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. _

_Je regarde les touches. Elles sont si nombreuses, si semblables... _

_Et je me rends compte..._

_... Que je ne sais plus mon morceau. _

- NON !

Fye se redressa d'un coup d'un son lit, la sueur perlant sur son front, les mains tremblantes. Encore un de ces foutus cauchemars. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrêtait pas d'en faire. Il fit bouger ses doigts lentement, et rejoua mentalement le début de son morceau, pour s'assurer qu'il le savait toujours. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Impossible qu'il l'oublie.

A côté de lui, un grognement s'éleva, à moitié étouffé par la couverture :

- ... Kess'tuffais...?

- Rien, murmura-t-il, encore troublé. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Mmmhh...

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, la sensation d'horreur commençait à se dissiper progressivement – mais il était hors de question de se rendormir ; il ne voulait pas avoir à refaire un rêve pareil. Pensivement, il se rallongea sur le lit, et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Kurogane lui entourer le corps et l'attirer contre lui. Avec un léger sourire, il se blottit contre la poitrine brûlante du brun et ferma les yeux, le nez dans son cou, savourant l'odeur de sa peau à chaque inspiration.

Si Kurogane le serrait contre lui, il pouvait peut-être se rendormir tranquillement.

.oOo.

L'image de son cauchemar était tout de même encore vivace dans son esprit, alors qu'il petit-déjeunait d'un air absent. La première chose qu'il avait faite en se levant, ça avait été de se précipiter sur son piano _silent_ et de jouer les premières notes du début. Bien entendu, il le savait encore. C'était stupide de se mettre dans tous ses états pour un simple rêve...

Un bâillement sonore le tira de ses pensées, et il leva la tête pour voir Kurogane traverser la pièce comme un zombie, les yeux gonflés, et les cheveux coiffés n'importe comment. Le brun alla s'installer sur la chaise en face de celle de Fye.

- S'lut.

- Bien dormi ?

- Presque, marmonna le brun. A part un gugusse qui s'est mis à crier à quatre heures du matin et qui m'a réveillé.

- J'avais fait un cauchemar, se défendit Fye.

Kurogane le regarda d'un air interrogateur, tout en se servant de céréales et de lait.

- J'ai rêvé que je devais jouer le début de mon concerto en public, mais que j'avais oublié comment il commençait.

- _Ton_ concerto, tu veux dire, le 2ème de Rachma ?

- Ouais... Et il y avait 5000 personnes dans la salle, et j'étais incapable de jouer. Une horreur.

- Ch'é 'a la 'emiè'e hoi qu'u hai che re'e, chi ?

Le brun venait d'enfourner une cuillerée de céréales dans la bouche, et Fye fronça les sourcils :

- Et avec le décodeur, ça donne quoi ?

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel et avala ses céréales.

- Je disais, c'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce rêve, si ? Tu me déçois, ça fait cinq ans qu'on vit ensemble et t'es pas encore foutu de comprendre ce que je dis quand je parle en mangeant.

- Si t'évitais de faire un truc aussi dégoûtant, ça règlerait déjà pas mal de problèmes, rétorqua Fye. Oui, j'ai déjà fait ce rêve plusieurs fois. Mais il était vraiment... _réel_, cette nuit, tu sais. Je voyais même le visage des gens au premier rang du public. C'était flippant.

- C'est quand le concert ?

- Après-demain.

Dans deux jours, dans une salle de 5000 personnes, il jouerait le concerto n°2 de Rachmaninov. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le rêve n'ait pas été un rêve prémonitoire... Déjà qu'il était du genre à stresser quand il jouait en public, alors si en plus, il ne se rappelait plus de son morceau, il pouvait direct aller se pendre.

- Et si j'avais un trou ?

Le début du morceau ne l'inquiétait pas trop, mais c'était plutôt la suite ; et quand on jouait avec orchestre, un trou de mémoire, ça suffisait pour tout faire foirer. Il n'imaginait même pas la terrible honte que ça devait être.

- Pourquoi un trou ? Si t'as bien travaillé, ça n'arrivera pas, lui assura Kurogane.

Oui, mais il avait tellement de morceaux à travailler, depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'inscrire au concours – et ça allait empirer depuis qu'il savait que sa candidature était admise... Dans ces conditions, avait-il passé assez de temps sur celui-ci en particulier ?

- Mmh... Peut-être. Merci, Kuro-chan.

- Kurogane !

Fye se mit à rire. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les **sobriquets**, ça avait toujours été leur petit jeu – ça arrivait à lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il se sentait anxieux. Avec un sourire, il se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Une proposition pareille, ça ne se refuse pas...

Avec un sourire, le blond lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain, sans même le laisser terminer son bol de céréales.

xXxXx

En réalité, aux yeux de Kurogane, les choses n'étaient pas toujours si faciles. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis sept ans, et avaient décidé de vivre à deux cinq ans auparavant ; mais ils étaient tellement pris par leur travail qu'ils n'avaient presque jamais le temps de se voir – surtout depuis qu'ils entrés, tous les deux, au Conservatoire National Supérieur de Musique de Paris.

Kurogane savait bien, de toute façon, que Fye n'aurait pas passé sa vie à croupir dans leur ancien conservatoire. C'était un pianiste brillant, et il lui fallait un établissement à la mesure de son talent. Il avait tiré de son ancien professeur, Ashura, tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre ; et c'était Ashura lui-même qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il tente le coup ailleurs. Un nouveau professeur, de nouvelles méthodes, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour progresser...

- Tu vas entrer à Paris ? avait demandé Kurogane, impressionné, lorsque Fye lui en avait parlé.

- Je vais essayer, avait répondu le blond. C'est pas comme s'ils prenaient n'importe qui non plus.

Personnellement, Kurogane ne voyait pas pourquoi Fye s'inquiétait. Il avait toujours réussi tous ses examens, partout, avec les meilleures mentions qu'on pouvait décerner...

- Tu ne tenterais pas avec moi ?

- _Pardon ? _

- On rentrerait à Paris ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul...

Il se souvenait, à l'époque, d'avoir pensé que Fye trouvait ça évident qu'il réussirait l'examen également. Mais en fait, pour lui, il n'y avait rien de moins évident. Même si sa prof, Tomoyo (sympa, mais un peu siphonnée – il se souvenait de la façon hystérique dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il sortait avec Fye...) trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, lui, il ne se sentait pas forcément prêt.

Mais lorsque Fye faisait ses yeux de chat Potté, c'était dur d'y résister.

- Ok, je vais passer l'examen.

Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment, il avait eu le premier tour – mais il fallait dire qu'il y avait moins de candidats en section violoncelle qu'en piano. Réussir le premier tour, c'était génial, mais il avait moins de mérite que Fye, qui avait eu la même chance.

Mais du coup, ça l'avait motivé pour le second tour. Il avait bossé dur. Et il l'avait eu.

- Kuro-chan ! On sera ensemble au conservatoire de Paris !

Le visage de Fye rayonnait. Lui aussi, il était entré, bien sûr : sa prestation avait été jugée exceptionnelle... comme toujours. Kurogane était un peu jaloux.

Ça faisait quatre ans, et quatre ans qu'ils avaient changé d'appart et qu'ils avaient emménagé sur Paris. Quatre ans qu'ils devaient travailler à côté de leurs études pour payer leur loyer et leur nourriture, quatre ans qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du conservatoire – quatre ans que Kurogane surveillait de près tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de Fye. Et ils étaient nombreux.

Ils n'avaient pas pu faire de la musique de chambre ensemble, depuis leur arrivée à Paris. Fye était trop doué, et donc trop demandé – et Kurogane, trop anonyme. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui manquaient à Kurogane depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lille, comme l'ambiance de l'ancien conservatoire, ou leur ancien appart, à trois rues de leur bar préféré, ou leurs professeurs de l'époque, mais plus que tout, ne pas pouvoir faire de musique avec Fye, c'était ça le plus déprimant.

Et ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était de voir que ça n'avait pas l'air de toucher Fye. Il s'était intégré à Paris avec une facilité qui avait impressionné le brun ; dès les premières semaines, il y avait paru parfaitement à son aise. Ses camarades l'admiraient, ses profs le chouchoutaient, et les dames de la cafétéria acceptaient de lui faire des réductions lorsqu'il leur lançait son sourire ravageur. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, alors que Kurogane était celui échoué sur le banc de sable, bondissant désespérément, en train de s'asphyxier.

Il détestait Paris.

Fye ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il fallait dire qu'il avait pris un soin tout particulier à lui cacher – c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de longue date de ne jamais montrer ses problèmes. De toute façon, le malaise disparaîtrait sans doute avec le temps – même si ça faisait quatre ans qu'il se disait ça, et quatre ans qu'il persistait.

Mais ça aurait pu être pire : au moins, Fye était là.

.oOo.

- Sympa, ce +4 3 au lieu du +4 habituel... C'est vrai que ça donne tout de suite une tonalité plus Schumanienne. Quand on entend ça, on se dit, "Ah ! C'est du Schumann!".

Kurogane resta silencieux, mais hocha la tête à la réflexion de son prof d'**écriture**, Clow Lead, qui était en train d'étudier le texte qu'il avait composé, assis au piano.

- Euh, par contre là... je veux bien admettre que le Vème degré qui revient au IVème, c'est tentant, mais alors là, tu pars dans Brahms, on n'est plus du tout dans Schumann, hein...

- Oui, mais aller au Ier degré juste après le Vème, je trouvais ça vraiment lourd, se défendit Kurogane. Je me disais que ça faisait un enchaînement intéressant. Ça serait moins lourd d'arriver sur un Ier degré chiffré 6, mais vu la basse, on ne peut pas vraiment aller sur autre chose que sur l'état fondamental...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas passer du Vème au VIème degré directement ? Hop, cadence rompue ! Et c'est tout à fait dans le style.

Pour ponctuer sa suggestion, il joua les notes évoquées au piano, et Kurogane, intéressé, répondit aussitôt :

- C'est vrai que ça sonne mieux comme ça...

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, entre le Vème et le VIème degré, tu peux même rajouter un petit 5 de 5, comme ça ton VIème degré se transforme en premier degré de mi mineur, au lieu de rester en sol majeur.

- Oui, et en plus, on peut garder la 7ème de dominante du Vème degré pour qu'elle se transforme en 7ème diminuée dans l'accord de 5 de 5 ! s'exclama Kurogane. Et après, faire un retard de la 7ème sur l'accord du premier degré !

- Exactement, sourit Clow. Bonne idée, le retard.

Lorsque Kurogane sortit du cours, il se rendit compte que pendant deux heures et demi, il avait réussi à oublier tous ses problèmes avec une simplicité déconcertante. Il lui suffisait de présenter son travail à Clow Lead, professeur d'harmonie et de contrepoint du conservatoire, pour que tout disparaisse de son esprit – même Fye. Les cours étaient vraiment géniaux. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul élève, ils devaient être sept ou huit à se réunir autour du piano, mais Clow Lead semblait l'apprécier particulièrement, et il passait toujours beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de sa copie. A deux, ils évoquaient toutes les possibilités, et s'interrogeaient sur quel accord mettre à quel endroit, et si tel accord était mieux que tel accord, selon ce qu'il amènerait comme développement par la suite...

Il avait toujours aimé l'écriture, depuis qu'il avait commencé à en faire, au conservatoire de Lille. Au début, il s'était demandé quel intérêt il pouvait bien y avoir à essayer de recomposer un texte où on vous donnait déjà une voix de base sur quatre – celle du haut ou celle du bas. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que, non seulement c'était intéressant – vraiment – mais en plus, ça lui faisait faire des bonds de géant du côté de sa conception harmonique de la musique, et ça l'aidait pour d'autres matières comme l'analyse. En plus, ce qu'il aimait dans cette discipline, c'était que le texte qu'on lui demandait de faire était le sien ; il y avait un corrigé à la fin, bien sûr, mais il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de solutions différentes, selon ce que le texte proposait, et ça mettait le professeur et l'élève sur un pied d'égalité, puisqu'ils pouvaient chercher ensemble quelles seraient les meilleures solutions possibles dans le cas d'un développement qui n'aurait pas été celui de la correction.

- Kuroganeeeee ! s'exclama une voix féminine que Kurogane avait appris à reconnaître, depuis le temps.

- Salut, Nodame.

C'était une fille bizarre, cette Nodame – toujours à pousser des cris du genre "mugyaaah!" ou "gyaboo!" mais c'était une musicienne très talentueuse. Kurogane avait eu du mal avec elle, au début, mais le jour où il l'avait entendue jouer une version très personnelle de la Pathétique de Beethoven, il avait été complètement conquis par son **jeu**. À présent, ils fréquentaient le même cours d'écriture et d'analyse.

- Ton texte était vraiment bien ! s'exclama Nodame en calant son pas sur le sien. Nodame ne sera jamais capable d'écrire un truc pareil !

- Ça viendra, répondit Kurogane en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai que l'écriture n'était pas la meilleure matière de Nodame, mais il n'était pas SOS-amitié non plus, et il n'avait pas envie de s'embarquer dans une discussion sur les dons et les difficultés de chacun. De toute façon, Nodame n'était pas non plus du genre à se prendre le chou.

- Nodame va aller retrouver sempaï !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de placer un mot, elle avait déjà disparu à la vitesse d'une fusée, à la recherche de son petit copain, le beau et ténébreux Chiaki Shinichi. Ils formaient un couple tellement improbable, tous les deux, la fille-marrante-mais-complètement-barge, et le génie-de-la-musique-riche-et-canon-par-dessus-le-marché, qu'ils étaient devenus des véritables coqueluches. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne au conservatoire qui ignorait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Puisqu'il était à nouveau seul, Kurogane décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de la salle de répétition de Fye, mais lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il le repéra à la terrasse d'un bar proche, en train de prendre un verre avec un beau gosse aux cheveux noirs.

- Kuro ! s'exclama Fye en le voyant arriver. Viens boire avec nous !

Quand on parlait du loup...

- Salut, Chiaki, dit-il en s'asseyant à la table. Nodame te cherchait.

- Pour un truc en particulier ? demanda Chiaki d'un air relativement peu intéressé.

- Je sais pas.

- A tous les coups, elle veut encore que je lui prépare son repas, grogna Chiaki. Bon, ça attendra bien. Kurogane, tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un dossier que Kurogane regarda avec étonnement.

- C'est quoi ?

- La partition de la Symphonie Fantastique de Berlioz. Je te veux dans l'orchestre pour la prochaine session, en tant que chef de pupitre des violoncelles.

Chiaki faisait des études de direction d'orchestre, et question don, il n'avait rien à envier à Fye ; non seulement il avait gagné plusieurs concours de direction, mais en plus, il jouait du piano et du violon comme un dieu. C'était peut-être normal pour un conservatoire d'élite comme Paris de rassembler autant de génies, mais tout de même, au début, Kurogane avait mis longtemps avant de s'y habituer.

Les yeux fixés sur la partition, il écarquilla les yeux tandis que Fye restait bouche bée.

- Wow, Kuro-chan ! Chef de pupitre !

- Quoi ? Moi ? T'es sûr ?

Certes, il n'y avait rien à dire sur le talent de chef de Chiaki, mais il devait sans doute faire erreur en lui attribuant la place la plus importante de tous les violoncelles de l'orchestre... Mais l'autre resta campé sur ses positions.

- Oui, je suis sûr ! dit-il d'un air agacé. J'espère que tu ne me feras pas regretter ma décision. La prochaine session commence après le concert de demain. On n'a pas encore de date de répétition, mais ça sera affiché au plus vite dans le hall du conservatoire, après le concert. Je compte sur toi, ok ? Commence à étudier la partition. Et toi, Fye, n'oublie pas la répète demain matin.

- Evidemment que non, répondit le blond.

C'était avec l'orchestre de Chiaki qu'il jouait son concerto de Rachma, alors forcément, il ne risquait pas d'oublier.

- Bien.

Chiaki eut un sourire, puis se leva et dit :

- Je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques détails à régler pour le concert de demain. Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi, répondit Fye tandis que Kurogane se contentait de hocher la tête.

Lorsque Chiaki se fut éloigné, Fye leva les yeux vers Kurogane.

- Je flippe.

C'était rare de sa part de dire ça – ou plutôt, de l'admettre à haute voix. Kurogane, qui passait son temps à l'observer, savait bien qu'il était du genre à stresser, mais généralement, Fye détestait le dire. Pour qu'il l'avoue, comme ça, de but en blanc, ça devait vraiment être sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas la première fois que tu le joues en public, ce concerto.

- Non, mais devant cinq mille personnes, oui, c'est la première fois...

Kurogane haussa les épaules.

- Dix personnes ou cinq mille, c'est du pareil au même.

Le menton dans ses mains, les coudes sur la table, Fye lui jeta un regard étrange.

- J'aimerais bien penser comme toi. Mais pour moi, plus il y a de monde, plus c'est stressant.

- De toute façon, une fois que tu auras commencé à jouer, tu ne te rappelleras même plus qu'ils sont là, alors...

- Je sais, mais...

Le blond se laissa glisser au fond de son siège, les mains dans les poches, une expression piteuse sur le visage.

- D'un coup, j'ai très envie d'être à après-demain...

.oOo.

Fye lui avait formellement interdit d'assister au concert – ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas, il valait mieux ne pas transgresser l'interdit – donc il resta à l'appartement, à **lire** sa partition de la Symphonie Fantastique.

Berlioz. Le rêve. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il espérait jouer ce truc ? Une éternité ou deux, au moins, et maintenant, grâce à Chiaki, ça devenait réalité. Bizarrement, le chef d'orchestre l'avait en haute estime depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils n'avaient pas encore joué ensemble en orchestre, mais Kurogane avait déjà assisté à ses performances, et il avait trouvé que c'était du grand art. C'était lui qui dirigeait le concert où Fye était en train de jouer son 2ème concerto de Rachma, en ce moment-même... Il aurait adoré pouvoir aller le voir. En plus, ce concerto comptait parmi ses préférés, c'était vraiment trop dommage... mais bon, si c'était nécessaire pour que Fye soit moins stressé...

Il se leva et alla mettre dans la chaîne le CD de la Fantastique, tout en suivant la partition. Vraiment génial, ce morceau. Il appréciait particulièrement l'idée du leitmotiv, le thème caractéristique de la Bien-Aimée qui revenait tout au long des cinq mouvements, parfois joyeux, parfois **évanescent**, d'autres fois complètement modifié et grotesque, suivant les évolutions de l'état d'esprit du narrateur... Du grand art. Composée et exécutée pour la première fois en 1830, au moment de l'âge d'or du romantisme musical en France, elle était directement inspirée des histoires d'amour de Berlioz lui-même, qui auraient été dignes de figurer dans un feuilleton télévisé.

La porte d'entrée qui claqua le ramena brutalement à l'époque présente, et il regarda Fye entrer dans le salon, le visage fermé. Dans ces cas-là, Kurogane n'avait jamais trop su quoi faire. S'il demandait à Fye comment ça s'était passé, il se prendrait sa colère en pleine face comme si c'était de sa faute, mais s'il ne demandait rien, il était certain que le blond allait mal le prendre et lui resservir par la suite.

- Alors ? risqua-t-il tout de même, à mi-voix.

Ce ne fut pas l'explosion de colère à laquelle il s'attendait, mais un soupir qu'aurait envié le Grand Méchant Loup devant la maison en briques des trois petits cochons.

- Une horreur, finit par répondre Fye, le regard glacé, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. C'était complètement **insipide**. Il n'y a pas eu d'erreur très marquante, mais personne n'était vraiment dans le coup. Chiaki était vert de rage. Et pourtant, on a reçu une standing ovation comme si on avait joué la plus belle interprétation du siècle... Les gens sont vraiment idiots.

S'il commençait à reporter sa colère sur le public, ça voulait dire que Kurogane n'avait plus rien à craindre en ce qui le concernait. Il répondit donc :

- Si ça se trouve, c'est vos critères qui étaient trop hauts, non ? Vous avez sans doute trouvé ça nul parce que vous étiez toujours en train de le répéter et que vous connaissiez bien l'œuvre, mais c'était peut-être bien.

- Justement, rétorqua Fye, on connaissait parfaitement l'œuvre, alors c'était honteux de jouer comme ça.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Finalement, Kurogane était content de ne pas être allé au concert – il n'aurait pas aimé devoir aller lui parler juste à la fin de son morceau. Il plaignait le pauvre gars inconnu (ou la pauvre fille) qui avait écopé de la corvée, et qui devait sûrement en avoir pris plein dans la tronche.

- Je vais me doucher, finit par dire Fye en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Cette fois, aucune proposition de venir avec lui, remarqua Kurogane.

.oOo.

Comme il s'en doutait, la plupart des élèves présents au concert l'avaient trouvé génial.

- Fye a trouvé que c'était une horreur. C'est vrai ?

Il était en train de déjeuner avec deux de ses amis, Kamui et Fûma, dans le hall d'entrée du conservatoire.

- Non, pas vraiment, dit Fûma avec bonne humeur.

- Je le savais, grommela Kurogane. Il exagère toujours tout.

- Lui et Chiaki sont tellement pointilleux, fit remarquer Kamui, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait dit ça. C'est vrai que parfois, ça manquait un peu de concentration, mais franchement, j'ai entendu des versions de ce concerto bien plus mal jouées.

- N'empêche qu'à cause de ça, il est de mauvais poil, et pas qu'un peu...

- Emmène-le au restau pour qu'il se détende un peu, suggéra Fûma d'un ton insouciant. Y'a un bon restaurant d'okonomiyaki dans la rue Ste-Anne.

- On va y manger toutes les semaines, dans la rue Ste-Anne, soupira Kurogane.

- Eh ben, pas étonnant que les finances se cassent la gueule, ironisa Kamui.

- C'est pas franchement moins cher ailleurs, alors quitte à manger, autant manger un bon truc...

- Emmène-le à un concert ! s'exclama Fûma, qui était resté à la traîne par rapport à la conversation. Y'a un concert de chant grégorien dans une église après demain, j'ai vu l'affiche sur le panneau dans le hall.

- Chant grégorien ? Merci, j'ai pas trop envie de me taper des mecs en train de **psalmodier** pendant trois heures d'affilée.

- T'aimes rien, de toute façon, constata Fûma, sans rien perdre de sa bonne humeur.

- T'es perspicace, dis donc...

- Bon ! s'exclama Kamui en se levant brusquement. J'ai cours d'analyse. Bonne chance avec Fye, _Kuro-chan._

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! grinça Kurogane. Un seul gusse qui le fait, c'est suffisant.

Encore qu'il n'y avait même pas eu droit depuis le concert. En fait, il n'avait pas eu droit à grand chose, à part à de longs silences à couper au couteau, ou à quelques réflexions acides.

- J'y vais aussi, dit Fûma en se levant. Attends, Kamui.

Il avait son éternel sourire sur le visage et Kurogane l'observa – c'était différent de Fye, qui souriait parfois même alors que sa mauvaise humeur crevait les yeux. Fûma, lui, il avait toujours l'air de bonne humeur, et son sourire n'était jamais forcé. C'était ce genre de gars, simple et amical, que Kurogane préférait.

Comme il n'avait pas analyse, lui – Fûma et Kamui étaient en 3ème année, alors que lui était en 4ème, par conséquent, ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours – il alla travailler son violoncelle dans un studio.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit lorsqu'il retrouva parmi ses partitions l'Élégie de Fauré, qu'il avait jouée tellement d'années auparavant avec Fye. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, rétrospectivement, le caractère de Fye lui semblait avoir empiré avec les années. Avant, il était têtu, mais il n'était presque jamais de mauvaise humeur, et si ça arrivait tout de même, ça passait en un rien de temps, et il retrouvait son sourire innocent. A présent, le Fye plein de **candeur** avait disparu ; ses colères s'éternisaient pendant des jours, et Kurogane avait l'impression qu'elles s'intensifiaient rien que quand le blond lui jetait un coup d'œil. Comme s'il était irrité par sa simple présence dans l'appartement. Il n'avait jamais dit un mot dans ce sens, bien sûr, mais ça se sentait.

Ça lui donnait presque envie de ne pas rentrer.

Il contempla d'un air absent la partition de l'élégie. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour revenir à cette époque bénie ! Au moment où ils avaient fait connaissance par hasard. Même si Fye sortait encore avec sa godiche de Sakura, jusqu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte que c'était Kurogane qu'il aimait. Il voulait revenir à ce moment-là, quand ils jouaient ensemble, et ils quand ils buvaient des chocolats ensemble au bar, et quand ils regardaient ensemble la neige tomber sur la rue.

Un papier glissé dans ses partitions attira son attention. Intrigué, il le saisit et regarda l'imprimé.

- ... Une inscription au concours Reine Elisabeth ?

Le concours de piano qui ouvrait la porte aux carrières internationales ? C'était Fye qui avait pris ce papier ? Pour qu'il soit dans ses partitions, alors qu'il ne les sortait que rarement à l'appartement, c'était que ça devait dater...

- Il me l'a même pas dit...

Peut-être que le blond n'en avait pas eu le temps – ou peut-être qu'il avait laissé tomber l'idée de s'inscrire entre temps. Mais une sensation glaciale s'insinua dans les veines de Kurogane à l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir gardé quelque chose d'aussi important – l'inscription à un des plus célèbres concours du monde ! – pour lui.

_Bon, inutile de se monter le bourrichon_, se morigéna Kurogane.

Il commençait vraiment à devenir paranoïaque.

.oOo.

Lorsque Kurogane entra dans l'appartement, tard ce soir-là, Fye était là, assis sur le canapé, en train de lire. Il ne leva pas la tête.

- Salut, dit Kurogane pour attirer son attention.

- Mmh.

Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à être accueilli avec des hurlements de joie, mais il y avait quand même une limite à ce qu'il pouvait supporter – mais juste comme il allait en faire la remarque, la petite sonnerie aigrelette du portable de Fye (_Le Carnaval des Animaux, _ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kurogane) résonna dans la pièce. Il regarda Fye extirper le portable de sa poche et le coller contre son oreille, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture – un magazine musical, apparemment.

- Oui, allô ? ... Ah, bonjour. Ça va ? ... Oui, merci. ... Ah... c'est _vraiment _ pas la peine. ... Ah, vous y étiez ? ... Vous rigolez ? C'était d'une nullité... Oui, l'orchestre était à la traîne, mais il n'y avait pas que ça... Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir après, alors ?

En silence, Kurogane s'installa dans le fauteuil en face, et l'observa parler. Un prof, visiblement, puisqu'il le vouvoyait – mais des profs avec qui il parlait si familièrement, même en les vouvoyant, il n'y en avait pas trente six mille ; c'était sans doute Ashura, son ancien prof de piano de Lille.

- Ah, d'accord... Non, c'est pas important, je suis rentré chez moi tout de suite après, de toute façon. Mmh... Bah, elle a pas pu venir, alors on n'en a pas parlé, mais de toute façon, elle aurait trouvé ça nul aussi, c'est clair.

Kurogane était certain qu'ils parlaient de Yûko, la prof actuelle de piano de Fye. Une jolie femme, mais qui se transformait en monstre dès qu'on la mettait derrière un piano. Ses trois premières années à Paris, Fye les avait passées avec un autre professeur, et il venait juste de changer, en début d'année, pour aller avec Yûko, mais il avait dit à Kurogane qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait plus de progrès en six mois avec elle qu'en trois ans avec les autres. Par contre, les cours avec elle étaient plus éprouvants, et le brun avait la nette sensation que chacun d'entre eux influençait l'humeur de Fye pour tout le reste de la semaine.

- Mmh... Ah ? Le concours Reine Elisabeth ? Qui vous l'a dit ? Yûko ? Ah, vous lui avez parlé... Oui, c'est vrai. ... Merci, je suis au courant... En fait, je suis déjà retenu. J'ai envoyé ma candidature il y a quelques mois, avec une vidéo et tout, et ils m'ont accepté.

Kurogane le fixa, d'un air ahuri, mais Fye faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, et jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux d'une main tandis qu'il tenait le combiné de l'autre. Alors il était vraiment inscrit au concours ? Depuis _quelques mois ? _ Et il n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui dire ?

- Oui, eh bien, la première épreuve débutera dans deux semaines. Oui, évidemment que j'ai déjà préparé mon programme ! Vous me voyiez m'y mettre deux semaines avant seulement ? Ça fait déjà plus d'un an que je bosse ces morceaux... Eh bien, ils imposent un prélude et fugue de Bach, et il y a une oeuvre au choix – mais le prélude et fugue et le morceau choisi, en tout, ça ne doit pas dépasser quinze minutes. Ensuite, parmi les imposés, une étude de Debussy, une étude de Liszt, une étude de Chopin, une étude au choix entre Prokofiev, Rachmaninov, Scriabine et Stravinsky, et j'ai oublié le dernier... Rautavaara, et une étude au choix entre Bartók, Ligeti, Messiaen, Ohana ou Dusapin. Le jury écoute le prélude et fugue, l'œuvre au choix, et choisit une ou deux études parmi celles qu'il veut entendre, mais il faut monter les cinq quand même, et à l'issue de la 1ère épreuve, 24 candidats sont retenus.

Kurogane l'ignorait – de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas grand chose au déroulement du concours – mais c'était quand même un programme très difficile. Cinq études à monter en parallèle ! Ça représentait un boulot de titan... Pas étonnant que Fye soit sur les nerfs en ce moment, s'il avait autant de travail.

- Oui, je sais... Bah, j'ai choisi le prélude et fugue en ré mineur de Bach, l'étude pour les arpèges composés de Debussy, la 10ème étude d'exécution transcendante de Liszt, la première étude du deuxième cahier de Chopin, et puis une étude de Prokofiev et une étude de Ligeti. Pour l'œuvre au choix, j'ai pris Jeux d'Eau de Ravel. Oui je sais... c'est monstrueux, hein ? Et dire que tout ça, c'est seulement pour la première épreuve... De toute façon, j'y vais sans grand espoir, mais bon, ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler.

Le blond avait pris un stylo et faisait un petit **dessin** sur son magazine, d'un air distrait. Pour Kurogane, c'était un peu déprimant de voir qu'Ashura avait droit à plus de mots en dix minutes que lui-même n'en avait eu droit tout au long de la semaine.

- Mais en fait, j'aimerais quand même bien passer la première épreuve, parce qu'il y a un concerto, comme oeuvre imposée, pour la deuxième épreuve. Un concerto ! Bon, je sais que j'ai magistralement foiré mon concerto de Rachmaninov la fois dernière, mais j'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion de rejouer avec orchestre... Oui, je connais déjà le programme... On aura une oeuvre qui a été composée spécialement pour la session, et dont on a appris le titre quand on nous a dit qu'on a été retenus pour la première épreuve. Après, on a deux programmes entiers de récital à monter... qui doivent contenir au moins une oeuvre classique, et d'autres oeuvres au choix. Et le concerto, c'est un concerto de Mozart à choisir dans une liste. Ça, c'est ce qu'il faut préparer, parce qu'après, on ne va pas jouer tout ça ; il y aura l'œuvre inédite, et seulement l'un des deux programmes de récital qui aura été choisi par le jury. Et puis bien sûr, le concerto.

Kurogane se demandait comment Fye avait bien pu accepter de s'inscrire à un tel concours alors qu'il préparait en même temps ses examens de fin d'année à Paris – et que, tout relativement faciles qu'ils puissent paraître à côté d'un concours de telle ampleur, c'était quand même loin d'être de la gnognotte. Soit, il pouvait sans doute concilier deux programmes, mais c'était un travail tellement monstrueux... Et Fye avait dit que ça faisait un an qu'il étudiait les morceaux ? En fait, c'était assez logique, ça correspondait plus au moins à la hausse de fréquence de ses colères... Il devait sans arrêt être sous pression.

- Bah, on est quoi, là, le 15 ? J'ai appris qu'ils m'avaient retenu il y a un mois, à peu près.

Un mois ? Ça commençait à dater... Ce silence, alors qu'ils étaient quand même ensemble depuis sept ans – sept ans, quoi ! C'était pas rien – ça lui faisait un drôle de nœud dans l'estomac.

- La première épreuve, c'est à partir du 3 mai, et le tout, ça dure environ un mois, pour toutes les épreuves... Mais il faudra que j'y sois une semaine avant... dans moins de deux semaines, donc. De toute façon, je ne m'imagine pas passer en demi-finale, mais... Mmh ? Ah, à Bruxelles. ... C'est vrai ? Il pourrait me loger pendant un mois...? Alors là, oui, ça m'arrangerait vraiment ! Vous lui demanderez ? Ça m'aiderait de ne pas avoir à payer l'hôtel, surtout que j'aurai déjà le train... J'ai vu que les candidats pouvaient être remboursés à cinquante pour cent de leurs frais de voyage, mais bon. Merci, Ashura, c'est gentil.

Pendant que Fye parlait, Kurogane avait tout le temps de réfléchir sur comment il voyait la chose. Il était profondément blessé que Fye n'ait pas jugé bon de lui dire qu'il s'était inscrit, et blessé aussi de voir qu'Ashura l'avait appris avant lui – et maintenant, Fye disait qu'il allait passer un mois, là-bas, à Bruxelles – sans lui – et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'émouvoir plus que ça.

Pire encore, ce n'était même pas à lui que les paroles étaient destinées.

D'un autre côté, Kurogane pouvait aussi le mettre sur le compte de la tension qu'il devait sans doute ressentir sans cesse – après tout, dans ce métier, la pression était énorme, surtout pour un concours aussi renommé – mais... eh bien, même si ça expliquait ses sautes d'humeur... ça ne l'aurait pas tué de lui en parler, tout de même, si ?

- Oui, en ce moment, oui. Euh... non, pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Comme je n'ai pas de famille là-bas, je reste à Paris même le week-end. Mmh, bien sûr, pas de problème, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Vous habitez encore à Paris, vous ? D'accord... Non non, ne vous en faites pas. C'est vrai que j'ai un emploi du temps un peu chargé, avec tout ce boulot, mais je devrais arriver à me libérer pour une heure ou deux. Un japonais ? Rue sainte Anne ? Non, j'adore ça. Oui. Bah, quand vous voulez, quand vous serez libre... D'accord, ça me va. Non, si j'ai un souci, je vous rappelle. Oui, voilà. Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau lorsque Fye raccrocha, et glissa le portable dans sa poche. Kurogane pensait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait entendu, le blond allait au moins s'expliquer, mais au lieu de ça, il retourna à sa lecture, sans un mot, et Kurogane le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Fye leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je t'explique quoi ?

S'il n'avait pas une si grande maîtrise de lui, Kurogane lui aurait fait comprendre haut et fort ce qu'il en pensait, mais il s'efforça de se contenir et répondit d'une voix mesurée :

- Le concours... Enfin, si tu juges que ça a de l'importance.

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit – signe que les choses n'allaient sans doute pas s'arranger – et Fye dit :

- Tu as entendu, non ? J'ai tout expliqué à Ashura.

- Ça m'aurait fait plaisir d'en entendre parler avant lui !

- Ah oui...

Sa voix était glaciale.

- J'avais autre chose à faire.

- Ah bon ? Ça t'aurait écorché de prendre trois secondes pour me dire "Kurogane, je me suis inscrit au concours Reine Elisabeth" ? Depuis un an que tu bosses tes programmes, _t'as pas eu le temps ?_

- Si j'avais fait ça, t'aurais voulu avoir des explications en plus.

- Evidemment ! Parce que ça m'intéresse !

- Et puis, j'étais même pas sûr d'être retenu, de toute façon. J'avais pas envie de m'avancer.

- C'est pas ça qui t'a empêché de m'en parler quand t'as voulu qu'on entre à Paris tous les deux !

- C'était différent ! C'était pour aller vivre là-bas !

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est si différent ! Les deux sont importants !

- Ça suffit ! J'avais pas envie de t'en parler, voilà.

Il avait pris son expression butée des mauvais jours, et Kurogane savait d'expérience que s'ils continuaient sur cette voie là, ça risquait de se terminer en assiettes cassées. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour reprendre une conversation normale.

- Et tu te serais décidé à me le dire un jour, quand même ? Après avoir passé le concours, peut-être ? Après être sûr que tu l'aurais eu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Kurogane ?

Fye s'était levé, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur glacée – en plus, il avait employé son nom en entier, et le brun détestait quand il faisait ça. Ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Mais l'irritation l'avait gagné, et il ne se sentait plus capable de se taire.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, un peu de sincérité, ça serait pas du luxe...

- Vraiment ? répliqua Fye, d'une voix tranchante. Eh bien, je vais te dire, _sincèrement _: tu m'emmerdes, avec ton interrogatoire. Si j'ai envie de m'inscrire à un concours, ça ne regarde que moi. Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, c'est la même chose. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, non plus, et y'a aucune loi qui m'oblige à te tenir au courant de chacun de mes actes, alors tu serais bien gentil de me ficher la paix.

Kurogane resta silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés à ceux de Fye, puis hocha la tête, l'air impénétrable.

- D'accord...

Il reprit la veste en cuir qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de la chaise à son arrivée et l'enfila en silence, tandis que Fye le regardait d'un air où l'étonnement le disputait à l'irritation. Lorsque Kurogane saisit son violoncelle, posé contre le mur, le blond ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te fiche la paix.

Il ne regarda pas les yeux bleus s'écarquiller de stupeur, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans lui jeter un regard.

- Salut.

Le claquement de la porte, derrière lui, lui sembla aussi funèbre que le glas un jour de pluie.

.oOo.

- _À présent, parlons de __**frondaison**__. Il s'agit du terme utilisé pour désigner le moment de l'année où les feuilles d'un arbre commencent à pousser. Nous allons observer ce phénomène dans..._

C'était marrant comme les documentaires pouvaient avoir un effet anesthésiant sur l'esprit. Les neurones débranchés, roulé en boule au fond du fauteuil, il regardait sans le voir l'écran de télé où des paysages naturels se succédaient les uns après les autres. Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, il sentit aussitôt son estomac faire un bond, se demandant si c'était Fye qui essayait de le joindre une fois encore – mais le numéro était celui de Fûma, et il s'autorisa à décrocher.

- Allô.

- Kurogane ! C'est Fûma !

Il y avait un sourire jusque dans sa voix, mais ça ne remonta pas le moral de Kurogane.

- Salut.

- Comment ça va ?

- Mal.

C'était toujours en entrée en matière à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, et même Fûma eut un instant de battement, puis il répondit :

- Ah bon, tu veux m'en parler ?

- J'ai quitté Fye.

Cette fois-ci, le silence dura dix fois plus longtemps, et toute trace de sourire avait disparu de la voix de Fûma quand il s'exclama :

- _Quoi ? _

- M'oblige pas à le redire, grommela Kurogane.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es où, là, t'es chez toi ?

- Non, je suis chez Kamui, il a accepté de m'héberger.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive !

- Quoi ? Hé, pas la peine ! Ne v... Putain, il a raccroché.

Pestant, Kurogane jeta son portable sur la petite table basse et se leva pour éteindre le téléviseur. Un rapide regard au miroir lui apprit qu'il avait une tête de cadavre – avec un début de barbe en plus. Pas très reluisant pour accueillir Fûma, mais, dans son état de **langueur** actuel, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire des efforts. Soupirant, il se roula à nouveau en boule sur le fauteuil, en regrettant d'avoir éteint la télé : le documentaire, malgré son insipidité, avait au moins l'avantage non négligeable de créer un fond sonore qui lui permettait d'éviter de ressasser les derniers évènements.

Il commençait à se demander quel était le bouton qui permettait de faire entrer une tierce personne dans l'appartement, quand Fûma ouvrit la porte du salon. Kurogane le contempla d'un air ébahi.

- T'es entré comment ?

- J'ai les clés, répondit-il simplement.

Ça devait être une des premières fois, depuis que Kurogane le fréquentait, qu'il avait un air si grave.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

- Bof, avoua Kurogane. J'ai connu mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sans s'embarrasser, il prit place sur le canapé en face, assis en tailleur, et regarda Kurogane d'un air attentif.

- On s'est disputés.

- Juste une dispute...?

- Je suis peut-être parano, dit Kurogane. Il s'est inscrit au concours Reine Elisabeth...

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Fûma, impressionné. Wow !

- Laisse-moi finir...

- Oui. Pardon.

- Donc il s'est inscrit, il a commencé à monter son programme pour le concours, il a été reçu, et il n'a pas jugé bon de m'en parler.

Fûma resta silencieux, pensif, et Kurogane insista :

- Je veux dire, pour un truc aussi important, tu t'attends quand même à ce qu'on t'en parle, non ? Kamui t'en aurait parlé, non ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit Fûma prudemment. Et je lui aurais dit aussi. Mais Fye a toujours été spécial...

- Oui, mais enfin, quand même ! Enfin, bref. Je l'ai appris parce qu'il en parlait au téléphone avec son ancien prof, et quand je lui ai demandé de m'en parler, il m'a dit que s'il voulait me le cacher, il n'y avait aucune loi dans ce monde qui l'en empêchait, ou un truc du genre...

- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas t'en parler avant d'être sûr d'être sélectionné...

- Peut-être, mais puisque c'est sûr qu'il l'est, il aurait pu me le dire après qu'on lui ait dit ! Enfin, ça m'énerve qu'il m'ait caché une chose si importante alors qu'on vit ensemble depuis cinq ans. Et on s'est énervés, et il m'a dit de lui ficher la paix, alors j'ai pris mon violoncelle et je suis parti.

- Ça ne veut pas vraiment dire que tu l'as quitté, si ? demanda Fûma d'un ton plein d'espoir. C'est comme les nanas qui retournent chez leurs parents après une dispute... Tu vas revenir, non ?

C'était la question qui occupait les pensées de Kurogane depuis qu'il était parti, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse.

- Si je reviens pour que les choses redeviennent comme elles l'étaient, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Y'a pas d'intérêt à être en couple ! s'exclama Fûma. Vous êtes ensemble parce que vous vous aimez, pas parce que vous y trouvez de l'intérêt !

- Oui, bon, tu vois ça comme tu veux... Toujours est-il que j'ai pas envie de revenir si c'est pour revivre les mêmes trucs.

- Et Fye, il en pense quoi ?

- Ben... ça fait vingt fois qu'il essaye de m'appeler sur mon portable, mais j'ai pas décroché...

- Pourquoi ? Le meilleur moyen de résoudre ça, c'est quand même de parler avec lui !

- Je sais. En fait, j'ai un peu la trouille.

- La trouille de quoi ?

- Qu'il me dise que c'est définitivement fini.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est juste pour que vous alliez boire un verre quelque part pour en parler...

- Et pour qu'il me dise que c'est fini...

- ... J'arrive pas à l'imaginer, avoua Fûma. Ça sort de mon champ de compréhension. Et puis, s'il t'a appelé vingt fois, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour te dire un truc comme ça.

- Kamui m'a dit pareil, avoua Kurogane, mais bon... Un peu de temps, ça ne fera pas de mal, je suppose.

Fûma avait un air hautement dubitatif, mais il répondit simplement :

- Quand Kamui en aura marre de toi, tu pourras venir chez moi, si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est sympa...

- Même si j'espère que ça se sera arrangé avant ça.

- Mmh...

Il l'espérait aussi, de tout son cœur.

.oOo.

Cette semaine-là, il ne croisa pas une seule fois Fye dans les couloirs du conservatoire. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait attention à arriver pile à l'heure à ses cours, et dès qu'il en sortait, il allait se réfugier dans un studio pour jouer du violoncelle jusqu'à la fermeture du conservatoire. L'élégie avait été clairement bannie de la playlist du moment – c'était tout le problème des "chansons-souvenirs", comme il les appelait : il arrivait des moments où les souvenirs qu'elles contenaient devenaient trop insupportables.

Les appels de Fye avaient également commencé à s'espacer, petit à petit – c'était tant mieux, parce que Kurogane avait de plus en plus envie d'y répondre. Ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix, cinq petites secondes... (D'autant que comme Fye avait toujours eu horreur des téléphones, il ne laissait jamais de messages sur son répondeur). Mais non, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Dans une semaine, Fye partirait à Bruxelles, et il pourrait revenir un peu à l'appart et faire le point. Et après son retour, peut-être qu'il serait un peu plus détendu et que ça irait mieux... Peut-être.

- Tu es distrait, Kurogane.

Il sursauta quand sa prof de violoncelle (Amaterasu, la soeur de Tomoyo, son ancienne prof ; il avait trouvé la coïncidence excellente quand il avait été admis à Paris) le ramena à la réalité. Se perdre dans ses pensées en jouant n'était pas franchement une bonne idée, surtout en plein cours.

- Excusez-moi...

- Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe ? Je te trouve fatigué.

Allons bon, si elle se mettait à jouer les assistances sociales, on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Ça va, assura-t-il. Je reprends où ?

- Quelques mesures avant ton trait... voilà, ici.

Il rejoua le passage, en s'efforçant de se concentrer, mais quelque part, il revenait toujours au Problème Fye. Même en écriture, même en analyse, il était toujours distrait. Et encore, heureusement que Fye suivait ces matières avec d'autres profs, parce que sinon, dans un cours commun, il n'aurait pas pu suivre un seul mot du cours. Et tout le monde semblait au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, parce qu'on lui disait toujours "courage!" ou "ça s'arrangera!" ou alors "je suis trop triste pour vous...", venant de gens qu'il connaissait à peine, parfois. Même Chiaki l'avait appelé pour lui dire de ne pas oublier la première répète de l'orchestre, alors que Kurogane, qui le connaissait bien, savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps habituel.

Le samedi d'après, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Fye devait être parti à Bruxelles. Il allait pouvoir revenir à l'appart, pour arrêter de squatter chez Kamui – qui, heureusement, s'était montré parfaitement discrètement à ce sujet et n'en avait pas touché un mot à Fye, qui l'avait pourtant bombardé de questions, apparemment – et il ferait le point en toute tranquillité. Certes, dormir dans des draps qui avaient l'odeur de Fye n'allait pas l'aider, sans doute, mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps chez Kamui – il abusait déjà bien trop de l'hospitalité de son ami.

Il était temps de rentrer.

.oOo.

Ce fut juste après la première répétition de l'orchestre de Chiaki, qui jouait la Fantastique de Berlioz, que Kurogane décida de rentrer. La soirée avait été excellente : la répétition s'était très bien déroulée – même Chiaki, ce dragon, en avait été agréablement surpris, et il l'avait complimenté sur son travail de chef de pupitre et sur les coups d'archets que Kurogane avait gribouillés sur la partition, qu'il avait jugés précis et utiles.

- Le concert aura lieu à la fin du mois de juin, avait-il dit à la fin de la répétition. Continuez à faire du bon boulot, et je vous proposerai peut-être un autre morceau à monter.

Il n'avait pas précisé quoi, mais Kurogane savait qu'il allait leur sortir un bon truc – et de toute façon, monté par lui, même le morceau le plus insipide pouvait être rendu intéressant ; c'était là tout son génie de chef d'orchestre.

Comme la répétition avait réussi à lui remonter le moral de façon spectaculaire, Kurogane prit le chemin de l'appartement. Les clés étaient bien toujours dans sa poche, parfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir changer de fringues, et arrêter de piquer celles de Fûma qui traînaient dans l'appart de Kamui.

Un instant, il songea que peut-être Fye n'était pas parti, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et que l'odeur familière du lieu l'assaillit, il put vérifier qu'il était bel et bien absent. Pourtant, c'était presque comme s'il était là, tellement son odeur était partout.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il n'avait jamais vu la pièce aussi mal rangée. Des chemises et des pantalons traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des partitions et des bouteilles d'alcool vides – il avait dû bien se saouler en son absence. Le brun posa son violoncelle contre le mur, et s'avança un peu, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'état apocalyptique du lieu. Fye n'était pas très très ordonné, c'était un fait, mais jamais à ce point-là... Il espérait que ça voulait dire qu'il lui avait manqué.

Sur la table, le seul meuble de la pièce complètement clean, il y avait un mot à son intention.

_Salut, Kurogane, je suppose que quand je serai parti, tu reviendras ici, alors je te laisse ce mot, puisque tu ne réponds pas à mes appels..._

_Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Pardon de m'être énervé et d'avoir sorti des mots si méchants. Je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment. Je ne dis pas ça pour me justifier, mais je ne pensais rien de tout ça. Je t'ai dit de me ficher la paix, mais en réalité, quand tu n'es pas là, c'est pire que l'enfer. Mais tu dois m'en vouloir, puisque tu refuses de répondre à mes appels..._

_Je pars tout à l'heure à Bruxelles – je serai absent au moins deux semaines, plus, si jamais ça se passe bien pour moi là-bas. Notre ordre de passage est déterminé par tirage au sort... Je te laisserai un message sur ton répondeur pour te dire quel jour et à quelle heure je passe la première épreuve. Si ça te dit, viens me voir jouer... Je jouerai tous mes morceaux pour toi. _

_Je suis désolé. J'ai horreur du salon quand tu n'es pas dans le fauteuil, et du lit quand tu n'y dors pas avec moi, et de l'appartement tout entier quand tu n'y es pas, alors reviens, Kuro-chan, je t'en supplie, reviens. Tu me manques. Je t'aime._

_Fye._

Le visage de Kurogane n'était pas particulièrement expressif en lisant la lettre, mais ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il reposa le papier sur la table, et murmura :

- Je suis débile.

Calmement, il reposa la lettre sur la table et se déshabilla à la va-vite avant de se glisser dans le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de Fye, respirant à plein poumons son odeur.

C'était décidé, il irait le voir à Bruxelles.

.oOo.

Si Fye avait appelé, Kurogane aurait répondu, mais au lieu de ça, le blond lui envoya un sms dans lequel il lui expliquait qu'il était convoqué le 6 mai à 15 heures. On était le 1er ; Kurogane avait juste le temps d'acheter ses billets de train pour Bruxelles, en passant par Lille pour aller dire bonjour à sa mère, qui commençait à devenir hystérique dès qu'elle n'avait pas de ses nouvelles trop longtemps.

Lorsque le brun arriva à la gare de Lille, il cligna des yeux : ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu que la gare lui semblait beaucoup plus petite que dans son souvenir. Enfin, il ne s'attarda pas, parce qu'en plus d'aller voir sa mère, il fallait qu'il passe au conservatoire.

Comme d'habitude, sa mère trouva qu'il avait une mine affreuse.

- Tu me dis toujours ça.

- Mais encore plus que d'habitude, insista-t-elle. Fye n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il passe un concours à Bruxelles.

En vérité, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas été certain que Fye soit venu avec lui, vu l'état de leur relation actuellement, mais... Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Fye lui avait laissé un mot d'excuse. Ça suffisait.

- Et toi, tu ne le passes pas, ce concours ? demanda sa mère.

- Ils ne font pas de session violoncelle, répondit distraitement Kurogane. Ça n'existe que pour le violon, le piano, le chant et la composition.

- Ah bon ? C'est restreint.

- C'est parce que c'est un concours d'élite, je suppose...

- Ah, Fye passe un concours d'élite ? C'est impressionnant !

Depuis qu'il connaissait Fye, sa mère avait toujours été une de ses admiratrices. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait même parfois trouvé ça un peu agaçant... Mais comme ça avait été un des éléments qui lui avaient permis d'accepter un peu plus facilement la nouvelle quand Kurogane lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Après la visite à sa mère, il se dirigea vers le conservatoire, tout en passant par la rue qu'il avait habitée avec Fye ; c'était marrant de voir leur ancien appart... Et pas loin de là, l'appartement de Fye quand ils s'étaient connus, là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois... Il connaissait le code d'entrée par cœur, à l'époque... Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le bar où ils allaient toujours boire leur chocolat, dans l'avenue où était situé le conservatoire. Qu'est-ce que ça datait, tout ça...

Il regrettait un peu d'être parti. Maintenant, Fye était en passe d'être lauréat d'un des concours les plus prestigieux du monde, et lui, il allait passer son prix de fin d'études au CNSM de Paris. C'était clairement un autre monde...

Un monde qu'il n'était vraiment pas certain d'apprécier.

- Hééé, Kurogane !

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans le conservatoire qu'on l'appelait déjà. C'est fou ce que tout le monde était beaucoup plus familier ici... Il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans cet environnement.

- Tiens, Sorata.

C'était lui qui tenait l'accueil au conservatoire – ça n'avait pas toujours changé depuis quatre ans... et ça faisait plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, vieux ?

- Je venais me rappeler le bon vieux temps, dit Kurogane avec un léger sourire. Cette bonne vieille Tomoyo est là ?

- Ouaip, dans la salle habituelle !

- Et Ashura ?

- Oui, il est là aussi, dans la salle 238 !

Bon, il ne pouvait décemment pas venir au conservatoire sans même aller les saluer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, il repéra quelques têtes connues – Dômeki, Watanuki, des anciens camarades de musique de chambre de Fye – et alors qu'il était en train de parler avec eux, Tomoyo descendit l'escalier et entra dans le hall. Son cri quand elle le vit perça les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de dix mètres.

- Kurogane !

Elle était toujours aussi petite, constata Kurogane en la voyant – mais ça lui faisait drôlement plaisir de lui parler. Aucun changement : toujours aussi givrée, et elle avait encore l'air d'avoir cinq ans de moins que lui, alors qu'il savait bien qu'elle était plus vieille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et Paris ? T'as abandonné le CNSM ?

Ceux qui écoutaient d'une oreille distraite se regardèrent, impressionnés – le nom "Paris", associé au CNSM, ça faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet.

- Bien sûr que non. Je passe mon prix dans deux mois.

- Tu te sens prêt ?

- Oui, je pense que ça ira.

- Et Fye ?

- Il tente le concours Reine Elisabeth, en ce moment...

- Ooooh ! s'exclama Tomoyo, impressionnée. Reine Elisabeth ?

Les expressions de ceux qui les écoutaient en douce n'étaient pas moins admiratives. Juste à ce moment, Ashura arriva près d'eux :

- Vous parlez de Fye ? Salut, Kurogane !

- Bonjour.

Lui non plus n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours cet air de "serial-lover", comme disait Fye à l'époque. Le genre de type qui plaisait aux nanas, et qui le savait.

- Oui, on parlait de Fye, dit Tomoyo. Tu savais qu'il tentait Reine Elisabeth ?

- Ouaip, il m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Quand est-ce qu'il passe la première épreuve, Kurogane ?

- Cet après-midi, à 15 heures...

- Oooh, se désola Tomoyo, si j'avais su avant, j'y serais allée...

- Moi non plus, je ne pourrai pas y aller, soupira Ashura. J'ai une répétition pour un concert... Tu y vas, Kurogane ?

- Oui, je prends mon train dans une heure. C'est pour ça que je suis remonté dans le Nord, en fait.

- Tu me tiendras au courant de ses résultats ?

- Oui, si je les sais... Je ne pense pas qu'ils les donnent le jour-même. Enfin, donnez-moi votre numéro de portable, je vous dirai comment ça s'est passé.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans le train pour aller à Bruxelles.

.oOo.

Kurogane n'était jamais allé à Bruxelles, et il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de se perdre ou de subir un retard de train, et de rater la prestation de Fye en arrivant trop tard, mais pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune perturbation, et il fut à l'heure au Conservatoire Royal, là où se déroulait l'épreuve.

Bien entendu, Fye devait être en train de se préparer à jouer – il ne le croisa pas dans les couloirs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut installé dans la salle, placé de façon à pouvoir regarder ses mains, qu'il réalisa que ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer sur scène, son estomac se contracta douloureusement, et il concentra son regard sur son amant ; si ses yeux couleur de braise pouvaient brûler, Fye se serait sans doute enflammé – mais au lieu de ça, il salua la salle, échangea quelques mots avec le jury, et s'installa sur son siège de piano.

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressé, et il était élégant dans son costume noir, mais Kurogane remarqua qu'il était plus pâle que de coutume.

Mais toutes ces considérations esthétiques s'évanouirent quand Fye commença à jouer. Il avait choisi de débuter par le prélude et fugue de Bach – plutôt une bonne idée pour un début, ce n'était pas trop difficile et ça lui chaufferait les doigts pour le morceau qui suivrait, qui serait incontestablement d'un niveau au dessus : soit l'une des cinq études imposées par le jury, soit le morceau libre que Fye avait choisi, les Jeux d'Eau de Ravel, si Kurogane se souvenait bien. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas considérer que le prélude et fugue n'était pas important ; mais Fye s'en sortait à la perfection. Son jeu était fin, mesuré mais pas trop, à la fois Bach, mais sans rester enfermé dans les considérations modernes selon lesquelles Bach devait être joué avec la régularité d'un métronome. Quant à la fugue, se construisant petit à petit, partant d'une phrase aussi fine qu'un filet d'eau coulant doucement dans un ruisseau, et s'intensifiant de plus en plus pour devenir un torrent vif et glacial – c'était magnifique. Le Bach lui allait bien, à Fye.

Lorsqu'il termina sa fugue, Kurogane se demanda s'il avait le droit d'applaudir ; après tout, en examen, ça ne faisait pas, mais là, c'était un concours... Mais tout le monde autour de lui explosa en applaudissements, et du coup, il les imita aussitôt, avec autant de force que s'il voulait que Fye l'entende parmi tous les autres.

Mais Fye ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà concentré sur son prochain morceau. Dès que les premières notes résonnèrent, Kurogane reconnut le début de Jeux d'Eau. C'était un morceau qu'il avait toujours trouvé sublime – quand il était bien joué. Il imitait les jeux d'eau d'une fontaine comme celle de Versailles, et lorsque c'était correctement interprété, en écoutant, on voyait sans peine les eaux du bassin grossir ou diminuer, les jets s'entrelacer et jaillir dans le ciel, et se transformer en une multitude de petites gouttelettes au couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

De plus, Fye jouait sur un magnifique piano, de la marque Steinway & Sons – la Rolls Royce des pianos. Pour un tel morceau, c'était une bénédiction – le son était cristallin, perlé... Tout à fait dans l'esprit de la "grande tradition française" héritée en ligne directe de Rameau et Couperin, à savoir un jeu fin et délicat, s'opposant au jeu germanique, imposant et majestueux – Brahms, Beethoven...

Le Bach lui allait bien, s'était dit Kurogane, mais il était encore plus à son aise dans le Ravel. Il donnait l'impression de maîtriser totalement la pièce, et jouer lui-même avec les jeux d'eau – c'était vraiment impressionnant. Derrière son piano, il ne bougeait pas beaucoup – il n'avait jamais été du genre expansif et théâtral comme d'autres – mais le son qu'il tirait de son instrument était saisissant.

S'il n'avait pas le premier tour, personne ne l'aurait, songea Kurogane.

Mais il n'avait pas encore joué l'étude, et même si la salle se déchaîna en applaudissements après son Ravel, il fallait qu'il reste concentré et qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

Kurogane ne savait pas laquelle de ses études avait été choisie par le jury parmi les cinq ; mais lorsque Fye commença à la jouer, il sut que c'était l'étude d'exécution transcendante de Liszt qui avait été retenue. Fye la lui avait déjà jouée, auparavant, une fois ou deux – elle était redoutable. Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'il la travaillait, elle était censée passer sans trop de problèmes, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un ratage quelque part, surtout dans une discipline comme celle-ci ou la moindre petite anicroche pouvait vous faire perdre votre concentration et avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

D'un autre côté, c'était une superbe étude – elle était en mode mineur, passionnée, tempétueuse, une belle oeuvre pour un concours. Le danger, c'était la fin, qui était extrêmement casse-gueule, avec des déplacements assez hallucinants et la forte possibilité de ne pas tomber sur les bonnes notes en revenant vers les basses. Mais Fye avait sans doute du travailler à fond pour remédier à ce problème...

On le sentait moins à l'aise avec l'étude qu'avec les jeux d'eau, mais ça restait une interprétation remarquable, propre (ce qui n'était pas peu dire, considérant à quel point le texte était fourni), et vraiment dans l'esprit de virtuosité propre à Franz Liszt. Non, décidément... il s'en sortait vraiment bien. De toute façon, même si quelque chose avait cloché, à travers ce déluge de notes, Kurogane n'aurait pas été certain de le remarquer ; le jury l'aurait vu, sans doute, et Fye aussi, mais il doutait que la plupart des autres personnes qui composaient ce public, à part des pianistes confirmés, puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

L'étude se terminait d'une telle façon qu'il était impossible pour un public suspendu aux notes jouées, balancé d'émotions en émotions, de ne pas se lever pour l'applaudir aussitôt. Si Fye avait joué pour lui, comme il l'avait dit dans sa lettre, Kurogane avait de quoi en être flatté.

Puis il salua et sortit, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que le brun remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller le voir et le féliciter, mais quelque part, il craignait que Fye soit perturbé par son retour et ne puisse pas donner le maximum de lui-même au prochain tour – car il y participerait, c'était certain. Il avait trop bien joué pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Par conséquent, Kurogane retourna à Paris sans être allé le voir.

.oOo.

Les résultats tombèrent deux jours plus tard, à l'issue d'une délibération du jury après l'audition de tous les candidats : parmi les 24 demi-finalistes, Fye était sélectionné. Comme le concours était très célèbre dans le milieu musical, il était retransmis à la radio et sur internet, et Kurogane n'eut pas de mal à obtenir les résultats. Il ne put empêcher un large sourire de naître sur son visage quand il l'apprit, et envoya immédiatement un message à Ashura pour le prévenir.

Il le savait ! Il savait que Fye était capable de l'avoir. Il était tellement doué, ce n'était pas étonnant. Une heure après son message à Ashura, son portable sonna, et se demanda un instant s'il fallait qu'il décroche en voyant le nom de son amant s'inscrire sur l'écran, puis, jugeant que sa voix lui manquait trop, il appuya sur le bouton vert.

- Allô...?

- Kurogane, balbutia la voix de Fye à l'autre bout du fil. Tu m'as répondu, enfin...

Il semblait au bord des larmes – sans doute le contrecoup de la journée, et d'avoir appris qu'il était retenu dans les 24 candidats... ou peut-être d'avoir enfin réussi à parler au brun – et Kurogane en resta sans voix un instant. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ce serait si incroyable de l'avoir juste au téléphone, et d'avoir le privilège d'entendre sa voix.

- Mmh, se contenta-t-il de répondre quand même.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis Fye reprit de sa voix tremblante :

- Je suis désolé, Kuro-chan, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Je sais, j'ai lu ton mot, répondit le brun d'une voix rauque destinée à cacher son trouble.

- Tu es revenu à l'appart, alors...

- Ouais...

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Fye dit :

- Je pensais revenir cette semaine, mais en fait, j'ai été retenu parmi les 24 candidats du concours...

- ... Félicitations...

- Ashura m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais appris.

Quel imbécile, ce prof, à balancer ses sources top-secrètes !

- P'tête ben qu'oui...

- Tu l'as su comment ?

- Je me suis renseigné, c'est tout.

Il semblait sur la défensive, mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas que Fye s'imagine qu'il allait rentrer à l'appart comme si de rien n'était, que tout était gagné, et qu'il perde sa concentration pour le reste du concours.

- Quand est-ce que tu joues, pour les demi-finales ? lui demanda-t-il avant que Fye ait eu le temps de poser une question embarrassante.

- Selon le tirage au sort, je passerai le 12 mai... Tu viendras me voir jouer ?

Il y avait une sorte de ton suppliant dans sa voix qui rendait Kurogane extrêmement faible, mais il prit sur lui et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mes cours...

Bon, en réalité, il avait déjà séché son cours d'analyse pour venir le voir à Bruxelles, mais ça, Fye ne le saurait pas.

- Mais tu es venu, aujourd'hui, non ? reprit la voix de Fye. C'est Ashura qui me l'a dit...

Vraiment, Kurogane détestait cet abruti de prof... Quelle idée il avait eue de lui dire !

- Mmh...

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

C'était précisément les deux questions qu'il redoutait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas dire "je te fichais la paix", ça aurait été trop mesquin, et il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il l'avait cherché comme un fou dans le conservatoire, puisque ce n'était pas vrai, alors il répondit :

- On n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans les loges des candidats.

- Ah bon, répondit Fye, pensif. Tu aurais pu m'appeler...

- Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer avant ton passage.

Il y eut un silence, puis le blond reprit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est pas ça...

- Mais tu refuses de me voir !

- C'est pas vrai, puisque je suis venu t'écouter.

- ... Comment t'as trouvé ça ?

- C'était génial. Surtout le Ravel. Le Liszt était un peu plus tendu...

- Oui, j'ai pas géré au maximum, celui-là. Heureusement que j'ai terminé par lui, quand même, parce que j'avais des grosses crampes au bras à la fin... Mais c'est vrai que j'ai plutôt bien aimé ce que j'ai fait pour les deux autres. Pour la demi-finale, je joue un concerto de Mozart ! J'espère que ça ira. Ça serait vraiment génial si tu pouvais venir me voir jouer, Kuro-pon.

- Je verrai bien, ok ?

- Oui. Il faut que je te laisse, je dois encore travailler.

- D'accord... Bon courage.

- Merci, mais ça ira ! J'ai réussi à t'avoir au téléphone, je suis super motivé.

Son rire était lumineux, même à l'autre bout d'un téléphone.

- Je jouerai encore mieux la fois prochaine, viens me voir, okay ? Je compte sur toi ! A plus, Kuro-chan !

- A plus...

Il était déjà bien décidé à venir le voir, de toute façon – même s'il ne le lui avait pas dit.

.oOo.

- Bien, on va s'arrêter là. Je vous donnerai la semaine prochaine les partitions de la nouvelle pièce qu'on jouera.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, vous le saurez quand vous verrez la partition.

Les musiciens se levèrent de leur siège, et Chiaki se tourna vers Kurogane :

- Je peux te parler ?

Pendant que les autres allaient ranger leurs instruments après la répétition de l'orchestre, il s'approcha de Kurogane et lui dit :

- Tu vas à Bruxelles, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, j'y vais.

- Tu prends le train à quelle heure ?

- Ben, à 16 heures. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que je vais venir avec toi assister au concert.

- Ah ?

- Oui, j'ai envie de voir Fye jouer. Attends-moi, on ira ensemble.

Kurogane se contenta de hocher la tête, et lorsque tous les autres musiciens furent partis, il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la gare, où Chiaki devait acheter son billet de TGV, tout en parlant du concours.

- Je le savais doué, dit Chiaki, mais il m'épate, sur ce coup-là. Faire partie des 12 finalistes ! Comment s'est passée la demi-finale ?

- Il a bluffé tout le public, encore une fois... Son concerto de Mozart était incroyable. S'il continue à aussi bien jouer, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse partie des six premiers lauréats du concours.

- C'est quoi son programme, pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus bien, mais je crois qu'il joue une sonate classique, un morceau imposé composé spécialement pour le concours, et un concerto au choix. Mais j'ai oublié les détails.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Je ne peux pas le contacter. Quand les candidats arrivent en finale, ils sont logés dans une chapelle musicale et on leur interdit pendant une semaine tout contact avec la famille et les amis.

Par un concours de circonstances, il n'avait pas non plus vu Fye lors de sa prestation en demi-finale, car des membres de l'organisation du concours lui avaient interdit l'accès aux salles de préparation, et il fallait qu'il retourne rapidement sur Paris avant son cours d'écriture qu'il ne voulait pas rater.

Ce qui faisait presque un mois et demi sans l'avoir vu, sans lui avoir parlé face à face, et sans l'avoir embrassé. Aujourd'hui, il resterait à Bruxelles jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le voir, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, et peu importait s'il devait rater des cours à Paris.

- Cette fois, le concert a lieu au Palais des Beaux-Arts de Bruxelles au lieu du conservatoire, fit remarquer Kurogane lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la capitale belge. Je sais absolument pas où c'est.

- J'y suis déjà venu, ça devrait aller, répondit Chiaki.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent au Palais et achetèrent leurs places pour le concert, tout en constatant qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir à l'avance. Comme le début était à 20 heures, ils eurent tout juste le temps d'aller manger quelque chose avant de revenir dans la salle s'installer à leurs places.

- Ici, on verra bien ses mains, dit Chiaki avec un sourire satisfait. J'espère que ça ira pour lui.

Kurogane ne répondit pas, et Chiaki se tourna vers lui :

- Tu stresses pour lui ?

- Non !

- Menteur, sourit son ami. Enfin, c'est normal. Mais c'était quand même déjà remarquable, ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici.

Kurogane hocha la tête, mais il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Maintenant qu'il était assis dans la salle, c'était un fait, il avait le trac pour Fye. Il avait peur de le voir se planter et quitter la salle en larmes, comme c'était déjà arrivé à d'autres élèves dans des auditions, auparavant.

Mais bon... ici, le niveau était presque professionnel – ça devrait aller.

La salle était si grande que Fye sembla tout petit lorsqu'il apparut sur scène, accompagnés des applaudissements fournis des spectateurs qu'il avait déjà conquis lors de ses derniers passages.

- Il est livide, fit remarquer Chiaki tout bas à Kurogane.

- Ça doit être la lumière, répondit le brun.

Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle trouille incroyable ça devait être pour Fye de se retrouver sur scène, devant tant de spectateurs. En tout cas, lui, il sentait son cœur tambouriner méchamment dans sa poitrine sous l'effet du stress.

Mais si Fye avait le trac, il ne le montra pas. Il salua la salle calmement, une main sur le piano, ses cheveux semblant réfléchir la lumière dont les projecteurs le **nimbaient**, puis il s'installa face à son instrument, sous les yeux d'un Kurogane qui n'en menait pas large, et dont les mains torturaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte le bas de son pull.

- Ah ! La sonate en la mineur de Schubert, murmura Chiaki lorsque le morceau commença.

C'était un morceau que Kurogane ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer – si Chiaki ne lui avait pas précisé ce que c'était, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Mais le premier mouvement lui suffit pour tomber sous le charme. Il était lent, grave et nostalgique, et Fye, pris dans sa musique, semblait porter sur ses épaules toute la misère et la tristesse du monde. Puis il enchaîna avec le reste de la sonate, et tout le public l'applaudit comme un seul homme lorsqu'il leva les mains du piano après la dernière note.

- Génial, murmura Chiaki – et Kurogane savait que s'il disait ça, lui qui était si difficile à satisfaire, c'était que ça l'était, en effet.

Le deuxième morceau était celui qui avait été composé en vue de cette finale, lors de la session de composition du concours de l'année d'avant. C'était vraiment impressionnant, songea Kurogane qui se demandait s'il serait capable de composer quelque chose à ce niveau un jour. Et dire que la plupart des participants à ce concours avaient son âge – voire étaient plus jeunes...

Toutefois, pour lui qui n'aimait pas trop la musique contemporaine, il fut tout de même soulagé quand Fye passa au morceau suivant – le concerto avec orchestre.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a choisi comme concerto ? demanda Chiaki.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Kurogane. On verra bien quand il commencera...

Mais Fye ne commençait pas. Il regardait son piano, en silence, et la concentration qui émanait de lui était presque palpable, mais il restait immobile. Quelques personnes dans le public commençaient à se regarder.

- C'est son concerto de Rachmaninov, devina Kurogane.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- A cause de son cauchemar. Il a oublié le début.

- Hein ?

Bien sûr, Chiaki ne comprenait pas, mais Kurogane se souvenait bien de la fois où Fye s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir rêvé qu'il avait oublié le début de son concerto. Le rêve était-il prémonitoire, finalement ?

Au moment où les gens commençaient à chuchoter, et après être resté immobile très longtemps, Fye leva les mains lentement et les posa sur le piano. Kurogane avait l'impression que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi violemment de toute sa vie, même pas pour ses propres examens.

Au murmure des premiers accords, Kurogane reconnut effectivement le deuxième concerto de Rachmaninov, son préféré, que Fye lui avait interdit d'écouter lorsqu'il l'avait joué avec l'orchestre de Chiaki. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui observait Fye en silence, l'air profondément concentré.

Si c'était effectivement un oubli qu'il y avait eu de la part de Fye, il l'avait surmonté, et il semblait à présent totalement accaparé par la musique du magnifique premier mouvement. Kurogane sentait des frissons lui parcourir le dos, depuis le bas de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque. A côté, Chiaki semblait tout autant captivé.

- Il ne l'a jamais joué comme ça, murmura-t-il.

C'était unique. Et pas seulement le premier mouvement, même si c'était bien joué au point qu'il sentit un larme poindre au coin de son oeil – mais le deuxième mouvement, également, si calme et si beau, et le troisième mouvement, aux mélodies si célèbres, si souvent utilisées dans des publicités ou des génériques d'animes... (1) C'était tellement bien joué que ça semblait transcender la musique elle-même. Kurogane était complètement envoûté, et l'attraction qu'il éprouvait – et que tout le public semblait éprouver avec lui... – dura jusqu'à la toute dernière note du concerto.

La standing ovation qui salua la fin du morceau dura très longtemps.

- Si Nodame avait été là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pleuré d'un bout à l'autre du concerto, sourit Chiaki, toujours en train d'applaudir. C'était magnifique.

C'était étrange de revenir à la réalité après un tel moment...

- Eh ben, s'il est pas bien classé avec ça...

- Le jury verra en fonction des autres candidats, je suppose, répondit Chiaki.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, encore absorbés par le morceau qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et se laissèrent porter par la marée de spectateurs en direction de la sortie.

- Tu rentres à Paris maintenant ? demanda Chiaki, une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall.

- Un peu tard pour ça, non ? De toute façon, il faut que je voie Fye, absolument. A cause de notre stupide dispute, ça fait un mois et demi que je ne lui ai pas parlé face à face...

- Ok, sourit Chiaki. Je vais à la gare voir s'il y a encore des tgv, sinon je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel. N'oublie pas la répétition d'orchestre dans une semaine, d'accord ?

Il lui serra la main, puis s'éclipsa tandis que Kurogane cherchait une tête blonde parmi la foule – maintenant que Fye avait fini, on devait lui permettre de voir à nouveau ses proches, non ?

- Kuro-chaaaan !

Le cri l'atteignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, et il se tourna pour voir Fye courir vers lui, toujours en tenue de concert, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sous les yeux ébahis de personnes qui venaient de le voir jouer, et qui semblaient se demander comment quelqu'un de si mature derrière un piano pouvait se transformer en un tel enfant dans la réalité.

Fye se jeta sur lui si violemment qu'il faillit le faire tomber. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du brun, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et Kurogane eut envie de l'embrasser, sans se soucier de la centaine de personnes qui les regardaient, tellement il lui avait manqué durant ce long mois et demi; mais il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour de lui et de le serrer avec force. Lorsque Fye s'écarta, ses yeux scintillaient si fort qu'il devait sans doute y avoir quelques larmes là-dessous, mais son sourire était radieux, et Kurogane se demanda un instant comment toutes les personnes présentes à côté faisaient pour ne pas tomber amoureuses de lui dans l'instant.

- Merci d'être venu, Kuro-pî.

Sa voix était étrangement faible comparée à son entrée remarquée, mais Kurogane comprit que c'était parce qu'il était ému.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il. C'était sublime.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Fye, rayonnant.

- Oui. Magnifique, ton concerto. Même si j'ai vraiment cru pendant un instant que t'allais jamais te souvenir du début.

- Ah, tu t'en es rendu compte ? dit Fye avec un sourire embarrassé. C'était mon cauchemar qui devenait réalité. Et là, pas moyen de se réveiller...

- Mais t'as réussi, et tu l'as sublimement bien joué. Chiaki aussi était impressionné.

- Ah, il est venu ? Il a trouvé ça comment ?

- Génial aussi. Tu penses que tu as mal joué ?

- Non, je suis plutôt content, avoua Fye. Le morceau imposé n'était pas évident, mais je pense que ça a été...

- Et le résultats, quand ?

- Le 1er juin... Jusque là, je suis libre, mais je devrai travailler quand même pour mon prix au CNSM... Bon, viens avec moi, Kuro-chan.

Fye lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui, sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'observaient depuis un moment, avec l'intention visible de venir lui parler une fois sa conversation terminée.

- Tu m'emmènes où, là ?

- On va chercher mes affaires, et on va manger ensemble, et cette nuit, tu restes dormir avec moi, je t'interdis de partir, c'est compris ?

- Ok...

- Bien, sourit Fye. Tu m'as manqué, Kuro-pon...

- ... A moi aussi.

Dieu que la nuit était belle.

.oOo.

Rétrospectivement, Kurogane songea que le mois de juin avait été vraiment chargé – pour Fye, évidemment, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait obtenu la deuxième place du concours international de musique Reine Elisabeth, et que par conséquent, il recevait le prix Arthur de Greef décerné par le Gouvernement Fédéral Belge, accompagné de la possibilité d'enregistrer ses propres CD, la proposition de nombreux concerts, et accessoirement la somme rondelette de 20,000 euros ; sans compter qu'il avait également du passer son prix de fin d'études, et qu'il l'avait eu avec les honneurs. Un mois overbooké, mais pas seulement pour Fye – lui aussi, il avait eu un emploi du temps chargé, entre ses répétitions d'orchestre avec Chiaki, ses examens d'écriture, d'analyse, et son prix de violoncelle, qu'il avait obtenu tout comme Fye avec les honneurs.

Chargé, mais satisfaisant.

A présent, le mois touchait à sa fin, et il ne restait plus que le concert de l'orchestre de Chiaki avant de pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité (pour Kurogane, en tout cas, parce que Fye risquait d'être encore débordé pendant un certain temps...). C'était un concert que le brun attendait avec impatience, parce que le programme lui tenait tout particulièrement à cœur.

- Kurogane, t'es prêt ? demanda Chiaki.

Il restait cinq minutes avant d'entrer en scène, et il avait l'air particulièrement sur les nerfs, ce qui fit sourire Kurogane.

- C'est bon, t'affole pas...

- On va bientôt commencer. Prépare-toi. Je compte sur toi.

- Roger, capitaine.

Chiaki lui jeta un regard agacé et s'éloigna pour étudier ses partitions encore une fois ; puis ce fut le moment d'entrer sur scène. Kurogane ne se rappelait pas avoir eu autant hâte de jouer lors d'un concert . Même s'il était premier violoncelle de l'orchestre, il ne se sentait pas du tout stressé – il avait juste hâte d'offrir au public leur interprétation.

C'était Chiaki qui présentait au public les oeuvres qu'ils jouaient, mais il était tellement impatient qu'il ne l'entendit même pas évoquer la Symphonie Fantastique de Berlioz ; seulement, un instant après, il était tourné vers eux, et sa baguette donnait le signal du départ.

Jouer en orchestre était une sensation véritablement jouissive, selon Kurogane. Il avait l'impression de former un tout avec le reste de musiciens, et chaque archet allait dans le même sens, et chaque pupitre d'instrument formait le même son, et le tout pouvait créer quelque chose d'aussi délicat que le chuchotis d'une onde ou d'aussi bouleversant qu'un grondement de tonnerre en plein orage. Dans l'orchestre, il était à l'intérieur de la musique. Elle l'entourait.

Il ne sortit de son état de transe qu'une fois la Symphonie terminée, et lorsque le rideau tomba, il eut une impression de plénitude aussi impressionnante que s'il avait atteint un des buts de sa vie ; mais la soirée n'était pas terminée. Il restait le plus important...

Lorsque le rideau se rouvrit, les spectateurs se regardèrent d'un air surpris ; on ne les avait pas avertis que le prochain morceau serait avec piano. Kurogane, en coulisses, les regardait avec un sourire amusé, quand il sentit une pression sur sa manche ; Fye était juste à côté de lui.

- Coucou, dit-il doucement.

- Salut, répondit Kurogane, séduit une fois de plus par ses yeux lumineux.

- T'es prêt ?

- Pourrais pas être plus prêt... Et toi ?

- Tout pareil, sourit Fye. Ah ! Ecoute, Chiaki parle.

Leur ami s'était avancé pour prendre le micro, et ils l'entendirent s'adresser au public, tandis que la main de Fye se glissait dans celle de Kurogane.

- La pièce que vous allez entendre à présent est un arrangement pour orchestre que j'ai composé à l'intention de quelqu'un que vous connaissez sans doute, puisqu'il a obtenu la deuxième place du concours Reine Elisabeth, je veux parler de Fye D. Flowright.

Chiaki se tourna vers Fye et lui fit signe de venir ; le blond adressa un petit sourire à Kurogane, et sa main glissa hors de la sienne lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la scène, accompagné par des applaudissements nourris. Arrivé à côté de Chiaki, Fye s'inclina, et le chef d'orchestre ajouta :

- Il a aussi obtenu son prix de fin d'études au conservatoire de Paris à l'unanimité, avec les félicitations du jury.

Les acclamations redoublèrent, et Fye s'inclina une fois de plus, avant que Chiaki ne reprenne :

- Mais il n'est pas le seul que je voudrais féliciter. Kurogane, viens.

Le public semblait un peu se demander pour quelle raison le violoncelliste était appelé sur scène, également, et lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Fye, Chiaki reprit :

- Kurogane aussi a obtenu son prix de violoncelle à l'unanimité, avec les félicitations du jury. En outre, il a également obtenu son prix d'écriture, d'analyse, et de musique de chambre, le tout avec d'excellentes mentions. Je tenais à le féliciter également, donc j'ai créé cet arrangement, en version double concerto pour violoncelle, piano et orchestre, d'une pièce que vous connaissez sans doute : il s'agit de la célèbre _Élégie_ de Gabriel Fauré, à l'origine un duo pour violoncelle et piano.

Fye et Kurogane échangèrent un regard complice, que la foule qui applaudissait ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre – il y avait trop de souvenirs personnels cachés dans ce titre.

Et à présent, un de plus s'y ajoutait.

- Félicitations à tous les deux ! sourit Chiaki.

Le public applaudit une fois de plus, et Fye s'installa derrière son piano, et Kurogane, dans le creux du piano, s'assit sur sa chaise et cala son violoncelle, tandis que l'orchestre se préparait, derrière.

L'_Élégie_, version double concerto. Chiaki ne savait sans doute pas à quel point il avait fait plaisir aux deux amants en leur offrant cette pièce. Leur permettre de la jouer en public, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu leur faire. Perdus dans leur interprétation, s'échangeant sans cesse des regards, ils ne virent pas Fûma et Kamui, parmi les spectateurs, en train de les regarder en souriant, ni Nodame, la petite amie de Chiaki, qui pleurait silencieusement, ni Ashura et Tomoyo qui s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion et qui se tamponnaient l'œil tous les deux, ni la plupart du reste de leurs amis du conservatoire qui étaient là également. Parce que c'était _leur_ morceau, à eux – rien d'autre n'existait en dehors d'eux et l'orchestre.

Un véritable tumulte accueillit leur prestation, et Kurogane, en jetant un regard à Fye, vit que celui-ci, malgré son énorme sourire, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le public ne semblait pas décidé à les laisser partir, mais lorsqu'ils réintégrèrent finalement les coulisses, le visage de Fye était radieux.

- Kurogane, dit-il en attrapant la manche de son amant. Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour tout, répondit le blond. Pour ce concert, et pour le reste. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose...

- Quoi ? demanda Kurogane, un peu inquiet.

- ... Est-ce que ça ne te dirait pas de monter un groupe de musique de chambre professionnel avec moi ?

- Toi et moi ? Nous deux ?

- Oui, en formation sonate... On fera des concerts, et on enregistrera des cd...

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui ! Et on jouerait l'Élégie au rappel de chaque concert ! sourit Fye.

Kurogane l'observa un moment, puis un sourire lent naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas, admit-il. J'ai envie de faire de la musique de chambre avec toi.

- Moi aussi, répondit Fye. Quatre ans sans en faire, c'était trop, ça m'a trop manqué. Plus jamais ça. On fait ça, alors ?

- Ok, accepta Kurogane. Faisons ça. De la musique de chambre ensemble, pour le reste de notre vie... J'aime bien l'idée.

- Moi aussi, murmura Fye.

Le blond se blottit contre Kurogane pour l'embrasser, et celui-ci songea rapidement que finalement, Paris, c'était pas si mal que ça – il fallait juste un temps d'adaptation.

.oOo. The End. .oOo.

* * *

(1) : Si vous avez regardé la saison 2 de Nodame Cantabile, le 3ème mouvement est repris dans l'opening. Si vous n'avez pas vu cette série, jetez-vous dessus urgemment ! Si vous l'avez vue et que vous êtes fans, réjouissez-vous, une saison trois est prévue ! *bondit d'excitation*

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Si vous voulez écouter les morceaux cités dans ce texte, voici quelques liens (enlevez les espaces dans les liens, ce site n'aime pas la pub):

**Concerto n°2 de Rachmaninov :  
**1er mouvement : http: / / www-v3. deezer. com /listen-810096  
2ème mouvement : http: / / www-v3. deezer. com /listen-810108  
3ème mouvement : http: / / www-v3. deezer. com /listen-810119

**Sonate en la mineur de Schubert : **  
1er mouvement : http: / / www-v3. deezer. com /listen-526676

**Jeux d'Eau de Ravel :  
**http: / / www . deezer. com /listen-888642

**10ème étude d'exécution transcendante de Liszt :  
**http: / / www. deezer . com /listen-1987469

Et puis quand même, hein... xD  
**Elégie de Gabriel Fauré :  
**http : / / www . deezer . com / listen- 5069203

*en train de l'écouter* ah mon dieu que c'est beau *o* *o* *o*

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! A la prochaine !


	8. Your Lucky Day in Hell

Bonsoir chers tous ! Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je suis contente de voir que ces petits one-shot continuent à vous plaire. ^^

Voici le dernier en date, dont les mots nous viennent d'Ayaka Maeda !! Et croyez-moi, c'était pas évident de les caser, ceux-là x3 vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Voici les mots en question : photon, coque, rivière, insufflation, opium, effilocher, médiane, syncope, enseigne, recensement, cyprès, anaphrodisie, plantain, trahir, disquette.

Bon, tout cet OS se passe dans un univers un peu médical - voire carrément médical. Le problème c'est que moi, je n'y connais strictement rien, au domaine médical, donc j'espère avoir été suffisamment crédible... et si c'est pas le cas, veuillez me pardonner... j'étais pleine de bonne volonté, mais ça suffisait peut-être pas. ^^'

Titre : Your Lucky Day in Hell  
Disclaimer : Personnages appartiennent à Clamp & co. Ne me fais pas de fric avec ces fanfics.  
Rating : T ?  
Note : vous pourrez vite le constater, mais le ton est pas le même que dans les autres one-shot... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vos reviews sont mon bonheur *o*

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone brisa le silence de la salle de repos, et il se figea. C'était _le _téléphone. Celui dont personne ou presque n'avait le numéro – celui des opérations top secrètes.

Celui auquel il détestait répondre.

Il le sortit de sa blouse et le contempla un instant avec répulsion, puis, considérant qu'il ne pouvait retarder le moment fatal plus longtemps, il décrocha.

- Allô...

- Bonsoir, docteur, lui répondit une voix féminine, calme et posée. Comment allez-vous ?

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Vous le savez bien.

En effet, c'était évident. Si on l'appelait sur ce téléphone là, ça ne pouvait être que pour une seule raison : on avait un patient pour lui.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Individu A, 24 ans, de sexe masculin. Il détient des informations capitales sur un réseau ennemi que vous vous chargerez de lui soutirer.

- _Pardon ? _ Je suis médecin, pas espion.

_-_ Pour cette affaire, ce sera du pareil au même.

- Il va se douter de quelque chose si un médecin l'approche alors qu'il est en parfaite santé.

- Il n'est pas en parfaite santé, justement, il est atteint d'une maladie pulmonaire dont la prise en charge est parmi vos spécialités.

- Vous voulez dire...

- Oui, le souffle d'**opium**. Vous recevrez les détails de la mission par mail. Prenez soin d'effacer les traces. Je compte sur vous pour des résultats positifs.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, la femme avait coupé la communication. Il contempla le téléphone dans sa main un moment, puis soupira.

- La dernière, cette fois... _Vraiment... _

.oOo.

Ça faisait au moins quatre affaires qu'il se disait que c'était la dernière. En vérité, il n'arrivait pas à refuser les offres quand elles se présentaient. Il avait conscience d'être monstrueusement abject, mais son amour de la science avait pris de telles proportions qu'il n'était même plus en mesure de dire non. Après tout... des humains, vivants, qui lui offraient leur corps rongé par une maladie incurable pour qu'il tente de trouver un remède... des humains sur lesquels il pouvait faire ses expériences... c'était totalement illégal, criminel même, mais il s'était trop pris au jeu.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre et étudia le dossier qu'on lui avait envoyé. En première page, figurait la photo d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges. Pas banal, avait-il songé en le voyant. Mais il était atteint d'une maladie incurable, lui aussi, qui possédait un nom scientifique, mais que tout le monde appelait "la poussière d'opium". C'était une maladie qui touchait les poumons, et au long terme, finissait par empêcher la circulation de l'air dans les bronches. Cet homme-là l'avait sans doute contractée au cours d'une culture du pavot, la plante qui fournissait l'opium. Depuis que le gouvernement était tombé et que la Régence avait commencé, ce genre de champ fleurissait un peu partout, en cachette. Comme si les gens avaient besoin de se droguer pour oublier... Lui, il ne se droguait pas ; il droguait les autres, avant de leur découper la peau avec un scalpel.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était aussi pathétique.

Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas la faute de cet homme. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi de travailler dans un champ de pavots. Peut-être même que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait contracté la maladie ; mais il avait récolté le gros lot, en tout cas, et en plus, il possédait des informations que voulait Yûko. Autant dire qu'il était mal parti.

- _Je pense qu'il viendra à vous de lui-même,_ avait dit Yûko. _Après tout, ceux qui ont de bons tuyaux savent que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir éventuellement sauver les malades, et les bons tuyaux, ça ne doit pas lui manquer._

Alors, il attendait. Puisque la cible viendrait à lui, inutile de se fatiguer à la chercher. Il attendait depuis quelques jours, retranché dans la planque qui lui servait de bloc opératoire illégal. Bien entendu, l'hygiène était impeccable, mais si la police – ou ce qu'il en restait – découvrait par hasard son lieu de travail, ça serait un aller direct pour l'exécution sur la place publique.

Il était conscient du danger, depuis le tout début, depuis la première fois qu'il avait accepté un job de ce genre, et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas arrêté. Peut-être que c'était le petit frisson, l'adrénaline dans ses veines, qui l'empêchait de retourner sa veste subitement.

Mais cette fois, c'était la dernière.

Il se leva avant même que les coups ne résonnent sur la porte. Un regard rapide à son ordinateur, qui diffusait les images fournies par la minuscule caméra de surveillance incrustée à la place du judas, lui apprit qu'il s'agissait bien de son homme. Il alla ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ?

L'homme avait les yeux cernés et l'air exténué, mais il conservait une expression de défi et de volonté inscrite en gros sur ses traits tirés.

- Vous êtes le docteur Fye D. Flowright ?

- Oui.

- Soignez-moi, s'il vous plaît...

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de s'effondrer sur les genoux, à moitié rattrapé par Fye.

.oOo.

Au bout de quelques heures, Fye vit qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il semblait encore hébété mais son regard ne tarda pas à explorer la salle avec vivacité avant de se poser sur le docteur.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Dans mon laboratoire, répondit Fye calmement. Vous avez fait une **syncope**, je vous ai amené ici pour que vous vous reposiez. Quel est votre nom ?

Comme s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà...

- Kurogane, répondit l'autre, absolument inconscient des états d'âme du blond. Je voulais vous voir...

Fye ne répondit pas, mais il s'installa auprès du lit en skaï sur lequel était allongé le malade, et le regarda dans l'attente d'une suite.

- Je suis malade, je suis atteint par le souffle d'opium.

Il s'attendait peut-être à une réaction de la part de Fye, mais celui-ci resta silencieux, et le brun continua :

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un des seuls médecins capables de trouver un remède qui me permettrait de ne pas en mourir tout de suite.

- Mes recherches sur le souffle d'opium n'ont jamais abouti, commenta simplement Fye. Je ne pourrai pas vous sauver la vie...

- Ça m'est égal, coupa Kurogane brusquement. Je veux juste du temps, plus de temps. Vous en êtes capable ? Si vous n'en êtes pas capable, dites-moi à qui m'adresser !!

Les bips de la machine reliée à son pouls s'accélèrent brusquement.

- Calmez-vous, lui ordonna Fye. Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver, ça ne fait que vous fatiguer davantage. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de plus de temps ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, grinça Kurogane.

Le blond eut un sourire et répondit d'un ton aimable :

- En effet, ça ne me regarde pas, tout comme le fait que vous soyez malade. Ça me regarde même tellement peu que je pourrais vous demander de partir et tout oublier aussitôt à votre sujet. Ça vous conviendrait ?

Les yeux de Kurogane laissèrent passer un éclair sanglant, mais le sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant des lèvres de Fye. Il en avait vu d'autres.

- J'ai juste quelques choses à régler, c'est tout.

Fye pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il n'obtiendrait pas un pouce d'information en plus – et que s'il insistait, l'autre débarrasserait le plancher séance tenante, remède obtenu ou pas. Il préféra donc se taire. L'important, pour l'instant, était de conserver le brun à ses côtés assez longtemps pour obtenir sa confiance – une fois cette étape passée, les informations seraient plus faciles à arracher. D'autant que l'homme était malade, nerveux, et fatigué, sur le point de mourir ; si Fye était à ses côtés durant sa maladie, s'il se montrait patient et attentionné, et surtout, s'il lui fournissait le remède qui lui permettrait de reculer sa mort, l'autre finirait sans doute par le considérer comme une personne de confiance. De plus, sa réputation de brillant chirurgien ne pouvait pas le desservir.

- Vous avez un remède, oui ou non ? le pressa Kurogane.

- J'en ai un, répondit Fye après un instant de silence. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Le prix ? S'il s'agit de ça, je peux payer. Je ne suis pas dans le besoin.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt une question de disponibilité.

- De... quoi ?

Pour la première fois, l'étonnement de Kurogane sembla primer sur son irritation et son impatience.

- Ce remède nécessite que vous veniez me voir chaque jour sans faute.

- Tous les jours ?

- Absolument tous.

C'était visiblement une contrainte de taille pour le brun, et Fye observa les différentes expressions de son visage, tout en conservant un masque d'impassibilité soigneusement étudié sur le sien.

- Et si je rate un jour ?

- A vos risques et périls.

- Mais c'est possible ?

- Oui, mais croyez-moi, si vous commencez ce traitement, la dernière chose au monde que vous souhaiterez, ce sera de rater un jour.

Cette fois, Fye semblait avoir pleinement capté l'attention du malade.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton empreint de défi.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de ce remède, dit Fye calmement. Avant toute chose, vous êtes bien conscient que vous êtes condamné, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une maladie incurable. Je continue mes expériences pour découvrir un médicament qui pourrait la guérir, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Épargnez-moi le blabla, grogna Kurogane, et passez aux explications.

Fye sentit l'irritation l'envahir, mais son visage resta imperméable à ses émotions, et il continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption :

- J'ai tout de même réussi, il y a quelques temps, à concocter quelque chose qui permet de repousser le moment fatal. C'est une préparation à base de **plantain**, qui est d'ailleurs utilisé dans les remèdes contre l'asthme. Si vous vous êtes penché un peu sur votre maladie, vous vous êtes peut-être rendu compte qu'elle possédait certaines similitudes avec l'asthme, donc vous avez peut-être testé la prise de ventoline ou d'une autre substance à inhaler en cas d'asthme ; et si c'est le cas, vous avez du vous apercevoir que ça ne fonctionnait pas. La raison, c'est que l'asthme est une maladie inflammatoire, alors que le souffle d'opium est une maladie infectieuse, qui fait pourrir vos poumons petit à petit.

L'impatience s'inscrivait en gros sur les traits de Kurogane, et Fye songea, découragé, qu'il risquait de se faire étrangler s'il ne passait pas tout de suite au cœur du problème. C'était dommage, il avait passé tellement de temps à créer ce remède, et il n'avait pu expliquer à personne comment il avait fait.

- Bref, toujours est-il que le remède que je vous propose est un mélange, sous forme de cachets, de plantain et de codéine. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ; le composant de la codéine est le même que celui de l'opium, à savoir le pavot ; comment pourrait-il constituer un remède ?

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Kurogane lui aurait objecté, vu son air irrité, mais Fye n'en tint pas compte et continua :

- Eh bien c'est justement la clé. Vos poumons, sous l'effet de la maladie, ont un besoin maladif d'opium ; sans cet opium, les bronches se rétrécissent et vous causent des difficultés respiratoires. Avec la codéine, associée au plantain, vos bronches, recevant leur dose de drogue, se dilatent assez pour vous permettre de respirer correctement.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je dois venir tous les jours, grinça Kurogane.

- Ce remède comporte deux inconvénients majeurs. Il retarde votre mort, c'est un fait, mais en contrepartie, il vous rend somnolent et surtout, il vous rend dépendant.

- Je vois... Et alors ? Si vous me filez suffisamment de cachets, je pourrai en prendre tous les jours sans avoir besoin de revenir.

- Bien vu. Mais je ne ferai pas ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

Le regard furieux de Kurogane affronta celui de Fye, toujours aussi calme.

- Pour des tas de raisons. Déjà, parce que la distribution de cachets non reconnus par le gouvernement est un crime.

_Même si ce n'est rien comparé au reste de mes activités, _songea-t-il rapidement.

- Ensuite, parce que je les fabrique au fur et à mesure et que je n'en ai pas beaucoup en réserve. Et enfin dernière raison, et la plus importante, je ne veux pas courir le risque que vous en preniez plus que la dose limite et que vous vous retrouviez inconscient à faire une overdose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Ça me fait que je suis médecin, et que j'ai quand même des principes, comme de ne pas laisser mourir un de mes patients.

- Ah ouais, et pourtant vous étiez prêt à me virer de votre labo il n'y a pas dix minutes.

- Je le suis toujours. Vous n'êtes pas encore mon patient, puisque vous n'avez pas encore commencé mon traitement.

- Votre morale m'a l'air bien élastique, ricana Kurogane.

- Élastique ou pas, je suis la seule personne à pouvoir vous aider, répondit Fye d'une voix froide. N'oubliez pas que si je vous vire d'ici, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre seule chance de reculer la date de votre mort. Vous vouliez du temps, non ? Vous êtes sûr de vouloir en perdre à cause d'une parole malheureuse ?

C'était du bluff, bien entendu, puisqu'il était dans son intérêt que Kurogane ne s'en aille pas, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, car le brun était déjà vaincu. Il l'observa grogner, et jugeant la partie gagnée, il se leva pour aller fouiller dans une armoire soigneusement fermée à clé.

- Je vous donnerai deux cachets maximum par jour. Comme vous pourrez le constater, ces cachets ont un effet analgésique, ils annihileront votre douleur, mais rappelez-vous qu'ils provoquent aussi une somnolence, donc, selon vos activités, veillez aux heures auxquelles vous les prenez. Interdiction de le prendre avant de conduire. Vous êtes libre d'en prendre un matin et soir, ou deux le matin, ou alors deux le soir, c'est vous qui voyez ; gardez à l'esprit que vous n'en aurez que deux par jour, et pas un de plus. Je serais vous, j'utiliserais ces cachets avec parcimonie, et j'en garderais toujours un pour le soir, au cas où.

Il sortit de l'armoire un pot rempli de cachets, et, avec des gants, en prit deux qu'il laissa tomber dans un petit sachet en tulle, avant de replacer le pot là où il était et de refermer l'armoire à clé. Il ferma le sachet de tulle avec un petit fil et le posa sur la table avant de détacher Kurogane de l'appareil qui mesurait son pouls.

- Ce remède ne rallongera pas votre vie indéfiniment, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient. Je ne fais que vous accorder du temps en plus. Mais avant de vous donner ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir des informations sur vous, savoir si vous êtes allergique à un certain type de médicaments, pour déterminer si la prise de cachets ne serait pas contre-indiquée dans votre cas. Il faut que vous me remplissiez ce papier.

Kurogane se leva, et prit le papier, qu'il commença à remplir aussitôt, puis il le donna à Fye qui l'étudia un long moment.

- Pas d'allergies, pas de MST, aucune opération, même pas les dents de sagesse ni l'appendicite, commenta Fye. Jamais une visite à l'hôpital. C'est juste un mensonge pour avoir les cachets à tout prix, ou vous avez une santé à toute épreuve ?

- Je n'ai pas menti, grogna Kurogane. Ma santé _était _ à toute épreuve... avant cette foutue maladie.

Fye l'observa silencieusement, puis il lui tendit le petit sachet de tulle, que le brun observa d'un air soucieux.

- Le goût est amer. Prenez-le avec de l'eau, conseilla Fye.

- Vous serez là tous les jours ? A toutes les heures ? demanda Kurogane, préoccupé. Et si je me pointe et que vous n'êtes pas là ?

- Si je ne suis pas là – ça peut arriver, en effet – allez à l'Hôpital Central, et demandez le docteur Flowright. J'aurai les cachets dans ma poche et je vous les donnerai. L'hôpital n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici. Par contre, si vous parlez à quelqu'un de ces cachets, je peux vous garantir que la prochaine fois que vous me demanderez, vous trouverez porte close. Dans votre intérêt, je vous conseille vivement de vous taire à ce propos.

Fye ouvrit la porte pour lui indiquer que l'entrevue était terminée, mais le brun s'arrêta avant de l'avoir franchie.

- Je vous dois combien ?

- Rien, répondit le blond. Mais un merci serait le bienvenu.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis Kurogane haussa les épaules et sortit sans un mot. La porte claqua derrière lui.

.oOo.

Kurogane n'était pas la seule personne contaminée par le souffle d'opium, mais depuis que le gouvernement était tombé, les soins médicaux relevaient plus d'une gigantesque farce que d'un service public efficace.

Comme les choses pouvaient basculer, en seulement cinq ans, songea Fye. Avant, avec l'ancien président, ce n'était pas l'idéal, c'était un fait, mais c'était vivable. Si on lui avait proposé de revenir à cette époque, il n'aurait pas hésité. A présent, depuis que le président avait été assassiné et que la Régence s'était mise en place, avec Fei Wang Lead à sa tête, tout le pays prenait des allures de dictature. L'économie s'effondrait, la famine menaçait, l'hygiène dégringolait, et la liberté était plus que jamais réduite. Les mineurs avaient interdiction de sortir dans la rue passé une certaine heure. Il était interdit de tenir certains propos. Il était interdit de soigner ceux qui n'avaient pas de papiers. Toutes les recherches en cours sur des remèdes de maladies incurables – le souffle d'opium, mais aussi le sida – avaient été abandonnées.

Peut-être que les choses auraient été plus faciles s'il n'y avait pas eu les deux groupes rebelles, la Nouvelle Lune et le Papillon de Métal. Peut-être que Fei Wang aurait pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles, sans devoir se préoccuper de ces deux groupes qui cherchaient à prendre le pouvoir, et peut-être que sa domination sur le pays aurait été moins totale. Fye n'en savait rien ; mais le climat de terreur actuel dans lequel il maintenait la population était pire que tout. L'autre jour, un garçon avait été abattu par balles rien que parce qu'il avait trempé ses pieds dans la **rivière**. Fye avait assisté par hasard à la scène, de l'autre côté du cours d'eau, et il en avait vomi de dégoût. Quel danger Fei Wang Lead pouvait-il bien percevoir chez un petit garçon qui souhaitait juste se rafraîchir ? Ça restait un mystère.

Quant aux deux groupes rebelles, ils n'étaient pas mieux. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à s'imposer en tant que gouvernement, et comme ils étaient incapables de faire taire leur animosité respective l'un envers l'autre, leurs tentatives de coups d'états pour renverser le régime de Fei Wang Lead rataient à chaque fois, sabotées par le concurrent.

Fye soupira. Il aurait préféré ne jamais être impliqué dans un de ces groupes ; mais Yûko, la dirigeante du Papillon de Métal, avait eu vent de sa brillante réputation de chirurgien, qui ne l'avait pas quitté même après la chute de l'Ancien Gouvernement, puisque l'hôpital où il exerçait était resté en fonction. Elle l'avait donc plus ou moins recruté, jugeant qu'il serait utile ; en réalité, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie du groupe et il pouvait couper tous liens dès qu'il le voudrait – mais il n'empêchait que lorsqu'elle lui demandait, il travaillait pour elle, et donc pour un groupe terroriste dont tous les membres avaient la tête mise à prix.

S'il fallait qu'il se justifie, elle le payait bien, et comme le prix de la nourriture avait atteint des sommets, ce n'était pas qu'un petit avantage ; et elle lui fournissait des patients sur lesquels il pouvait tester ses remèdes contre le souffle d'opium – les humains étant malheureusement les seuls cobayes disponibles, puisque la maladie n'affectait pas les animaux.

Enfin, qu'il se trouve des excuses ou non, il n'empêchait qu'il soutenait une organisation criminelle, et qu'il provoquait lui-même de temps à autres la mort de personnes innocentes avec ses expériences scientifiques.

Bref, un vrai sale type.

- Docteur Flowright, pourquoi soupirez-vous ? L'opération de ce matin s'est mal passée ?

Fye leva les yeux vers sa collègue Sakura, et se leva, un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres.

- Non, ça s'est très bien passé, notre patient a été sauvé.

- Oh ! Félicitations, s'exclama Sakura. C'était une intervention difficile. Je suis soulagée que vous l'ayez réussie.

- Merci.

C'est vrai, ça avait été dur, mais il n'avait jamais douté de pouvoir le faire. Il avait toujours été bon dans sa profession ; avant que le gouvernement ne chute, il avait été un jeune homme idéaliste, qui aurait voulu sauver tous les malades de la planète. Il s'était pris des claques quand il avait réalisé que certains patients mouraient malgré tout ; mais il avait continué.

La chute de l'ancien régime avait été fatale à son idéalisme. Comment aurait-il pu espérer, dans un pays où tout allait de travers ? Il continuait à exercer, mais il savait bien que de toute façon, les gens qu'il sauverait trouveraient la mort peut-être en sortant dans la rue, en faisant un pas de travers, et en attirant sur eux l'attention des milices qui patrouillaient sans relâche. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide – il n'y avait plus que les expériences qu'il menait dans son laboratoire et les missions dont le chargeaient Yûko qui arrivaient à lui redonner la sensation d'être vivant.

... Non, pour être tout à fait honnête, ces derniers temps, il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- Docteur Flowright, il y a un homme qui vous demande à l'accueil.

- Merci, Soma. J'arrive.

Lorsque Fye aperçut Kurogane, il eut l'impression que le brun allait se jeter sur lui. Pourtant, celui-ci avait plus de maîtrise de lui-même qu'on ne l'aurait cru, car il attendit patiemment que Fye l'ait emmené jusqu'à un cagibi désert avant de tendre la main comme un clochard affamé qui réclamerait une pièce.

- Mes cachets...

Fye sortit de sa poche un minuscule sachet à glissière qui contenait deux cachets, et le lui tendit. Le brun en prit aussitôt un, qu'il fit passer avec de l'eau. Fye remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... oui, ça va. J'étais...

- En manque.

Kurogane se figea un bref instant, puis fut forcé de hocher la tête.

- Oui.

Fye, qui passait son temps à l'observer, savait qu'il ressentait de la honte à l'idée d'être dépendant de simples gélules. Pourtant, lorsque la barrière de son orgueil s'effondrait, et qu'il venait le voir pour réclamer plus de cachets, il ne restait rien de cette honte amère ; rien n'était plus important que le soulagement que lui procurait le médicament.

- Au moins, constata-t-il avec une voix faible, je me suis obligé à n'en prendre qu'un seul. Si je m'étais écouté, je les aurais avalés tous les deux. Mais si j'avais fait ça, je n'en aurais plus eu pour ce soir, et...

Fye comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui était déjà arrivé de voir Kurogane venir plusieurs fois par jour, pour quémander des cachets, parce qu'il avait déjà épuisé sa dose de la journée ; quand c'était le cas, c'était affreux de voir à quel point il souffrait. La sueur perlait sur son front, ses joues étaient bleuies par sa barbe naissante et son regard couleur rubis était hagard, affolé.

C'étaient des moments atroces.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le brun, en rappelant Fye à la réalité.

- Désolé pour quoi ?

- Je suis pitoyable.

- C'est un effet du médicament, lui assura Fye. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire commencer un tel traitement.

Bien sûr, il n'était plus question d'arrêter, maintenant, ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, répondit Kurogane. C'était le seul moyen pour me donner du temps en plus, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Peu importe si je suis dépendant, ou si ça me rend somnolent... j'avais besoin de temps en plus, et grâce à toi, j'ai pu l'obtenir.

- Oui, mais à quel prix...

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, insista Kurogane. De toute façon, je vais mourir.

- Sauf si je trouve un remède total d'ici là.

Ces derniers temps, il vouait tout son temps à ses recherches. Kurogane ne devait pas mourir avant qu'il ait pu lui arracher les informations, sinon Yûko allait l'étriper.

... Non, si ça avait été pour ça, ç'aurait été bien plus simple. En réalité, l'idée que Kurogane meure lui faisait courir des frissons d'horreur dans le dos. Certes, la première impression qu'il avait eue de lui avait été mauvaise, mais depuis, ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les jours, ils avaient parlé, et Fye s'étaient rendu compte trop tard qu'il s'était attaché au malade.

- Tu ne trouveras pas de remède d'ici là, dit calmement Kurogane.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris son médicament, les traits de son visage avaient repris une expression plus sereine, et son regard était plus calme. Il s'appuya contre le mur d'un geste presque nonchalant.

- Je me suis fait à l'idée, maintenant. En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu peur de mourir. C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré crever dignement, dans une bataille pour renverser cette foutue Régence, ou quelque part où il y aurait eu de l'honneur à en tirer. Crever comme un moribond dans un lit d'hôpital, ça n'a rien de glorieux. Mais puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix, autant que je profite du temps qu'il me reste et que je fasse quelque chose d'utile.

Fye resta silencieux un instant, puis dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de la Régence comme ça. Et si j'étais à sa solde ? Et si j'allais te dénoncer ?

- Tu devrais aller te dénoncer aussi, alors, pour soigner des malades illégalement...

- C'est vrai, admit Fye, l'air préoccupé.

- Tu ne soutiens aucun groupe, toi ?

Ces derniers temps, Kurogane commençait à vouloir en savoir plus sur Fye, et ça arrangeait beaucoup le blond – comme ça, il pouvait lui renvoyer les questions et lui arracher des bribes d'infos.

- Non, mentit Fye. J'ai horreur de la politique. Je ne m'en mêle pas, et c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour rester en vie. Et toi ?

- Je fais partie d'un des groupes rebelles.

- Lequel ?

Kurogane jeta un coup d'œil à Fye, comme pour juger à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, puis, estimant sans doute que ça ne l'avancerait à rien de savoir, il répondit :

- Le groupe de la Nouvelle Lune.

- Ah, celui-là...

Il devait certainement être haut placé dans l'histoire, puisque Yûko disait qu'il avait des informations capitales.

- C'est une bande de clowns, grogna Kurogane. Tout ce à quoi ils pensent, c'est à saboter le groupe du Papillon de Métal. Mais ils peuvent me servir à renverser la Régence, alors je suis resté.

- Comment tu as attrapé la maladie ? demanda Fye en s'asseyant par terre, en face de Kurogane. Tu as travaillé sur un champ de pavot ?

Il s'éloignait de la question de ses activités dans le groupe rebelle, mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas totalement obtenu la confiance de Kurogane – et vu les progrès de ces dernières semaines, il ne doutait pas que ça puisse être possible – il valait mieux la jouer serré.

- Je ne m'occupais pas de cultiver le pavot, mais je me chargeais de le transformer en opium. J'avais un masque pour me protéger, pourtant, mais ça n'a rien changé.

- Tu transformais le pavot en opium ? s'étonna Fye.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Eh bien... tu n'as pas une tête de scientifique.

- Je ne le suis pas. On m'a juste appris comment faire dans ce cas précis, mais avant tout ça, je faisais un métier qui n'avait rien à voir ; j'étais prof de kendo.

- De quoi ?

- De kendo, c'est un sport japonais... Mais depuis le début de la Régence, avec les réformes sur l'enseignement public, j'ai été viré, donc il a bien fallu que je trouve un autre truc à faire. La Nouvelle Lune manquait de monde, ils m'ont proposé ce boulot, en me disant que je serais bien payé et que ça serait sans danger... j'ai cru qu'ils auraient des bonnes idées pour renverser le pouvoir en place, alors je les ai suivis. J'ai été déçu par ce qu'ils proposaient, mais ils pourront peut-être encore me servir à quelque chose, alors...

Fye voulait profiter de ce qu'il semblait enclin aux confidences pour lui poser de nouvelles questions, mais le brun se redressa :

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'empêche de faire ton boulot. A demain.

Avant que Fye ait pu répondre qu'il ne le dérangeait pas du tout, il était parti, laissant le docteur seul dans son cagibi.

.oOo.

La nuit était noire, et c'était une chance, parce que Fye n'aurait pas aimé être vu par la milice en cet instant précis. Enveloppé dans un long manteau noir, il se dirigea vers le bar dont l'**enseigne** se balançait au rythme du vent avec un grincement sinistre. Autrefois, des rires et des bruits de conversations s'en échappaient tous les soirs, mais maintenant, les gens se réunissaient en silence. Fye n'y entra pas. Il longea le côté du bâtiment, bordé de **cyprès**, et déboucha sur la cour de derrière, où l'attendait une forme tout aussi noire que lui.

- Bonsoir, maître.

Il détestait quand Yûko l'appelait maître, mais il valait mieux être prudent avec elle ; elle était loin d'être aussi terrible que Fei Wang Lead, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la provoquer, d'autant qu'elle avait accepté de venir en personne, elle qui cachait son identité et qui ne rencontrait que les plus hauts placés de son groupe.

C'était dire si elle lui accordait de l'importance.

- Bonsoir. Je vous ai apporté la **disquette** qui contient les informations.

- Une disquette ? C'est d'un ringard...

- La Régence m'a coupé l'accès à Internet parce que j'ai donné une pièce dans la rue à un clochard l'autre jour. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Quel régime terrible, dit Yûko avec un calme qui montrait le peu d'effet dudit régime sur elle. Mais tout de même, une disquette... Vous auriez pu prendre une clé USB, non ?

- Une disquette, c'est facile à détruire, c'est tout. Je pense à votre sécurité...

- C'est tout à votre honneur, sourit Yûko. Ce sont les informations de Kurogane ?

- Oui.

- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? Avez-vous réussi à connaître le nom du dirigeant du groupe ?

- Non, il ne me l'a pas encore révélé.

- C'est la chose la plus importante à savoir. Dépêchez-vous de l'apprendre avant qu'il ne meure.

- Je commence à gagner sa confiance, il me le dira bientôt.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un geste, elle avait déjà disparu.

.oOo.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Sakura lorsqu'elle le vit arriver à l'hôpital avec un pull qui commençait à s'**effilocher**. Lui qui était toujours si propre sur lui, il devait être bien préoccupé pour venir au travail avec de tels vêtements, semblait dire le regard de sa collègue.

- Docteur ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle leva la main en face de lui qu'il la remarqua.

- Oh, bonjour.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Et préoccupé. Mais ça ne servait à rien qu'elle le sache.

- Et vous, vous allez bien ?

- Très bien ! La date de ma thèse a encore été repoussée, mais...

- Ah... c'était sur quoi, déjà ? Les variances obtenues dans les opérations selon les **photons** utilisés dans les lasers ?

- Non, ça c'était mon ancien sujet, celui de l'année dernière... Cette année, je travaille sur l'**anaphrodisie** chez la femme et ses conséquences dans la vie courante.

- L'anaphrodisie ? L'absence d'envie sexuelle ? Quel sujet intéressant...

- N'est-ce pas ? rayonna Sakura sans remarquer l'ennui dans la voix de son collègue. C'est un sujet fascinant.

L'anaphrodisie. Fye songea rapidement que s'il en avait été atteint, ça lui aurait peut-être évité de jeter un regard autre que strictement professionnel sur son beau patient brun aux yeux rouges. Mais la maladie ne le touchait pas, et parfois, il aurait bien aimé que Kurogane soit un peu moins canon.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il n'était pas venu hier. Ni avant-hier. Ça faisait deux jours entiers que Kurogane n'était pas venu, et compte tenu de son état, c'était impensable qu'il ait raté une visite – à plus forte raison deux – de sa propre volonté. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose, et Fye était inquiet.

Certes, les choses étaient pourtant claires depuis le tout début. Kurogane n'avait presque aucune chance d'être sauvé ; la maladie allait lui pourrir les poumons, et il mourrait comme les autres. Et en plus, il n'était son médecin que parce qu'il était censé lui arracher des infos. Mais quand il l'imaginait, peut-être chez lui, en insuffisance respiratoire, en train de s'étouffer, puis mort sur un carrelage froid, l'image lui faisait courir un frisson d'horreur dans le dos, et ce n'était pas dû à la peur de la réaction de Yûko en cas d'échec de la mission.

C'était inquiétant. Et pour ne rien arranger, il voyait flou, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'était pas en train de pleurer.

- Docteur Flowright !

La voix de Sakura, qui lui sembla sortir du néant, le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Toute l'équipe médicale avait les yeux fixés sur lui : sur les trois lignes de pointillés qu'il avait dessinées sur la poitrine du patient, l'ouverture pratiquée au scalpel sur la ligne **médiane** était de cinq centimètres trop longue par rapport à ce qui était prévu.

- J... Je suis désolé...

Ses mains tremblaient.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda Sakura. Vous êtes livide.

- ... Non, je ne me sens pas bien...

C'était lui, ou il faisait vraiment hyper chaud, dans ce bloc ?

C'était sans doute lui.

- Que quelqu'un prenne ma place...

Il posa le scalpel sur le plateau en métal que l'infirmière lui présentait, et se recula un peu de la table d'opération avant de se laisser tomber par terre, inconscient.

.oOo.

Son malaise fut aisément expliqué par le fait qu'il avait passé deux jours entiers sans dormir ni manger. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, pris qu'il était par ses recherches. Il n'aurait jamais admis, de toute façon, que c'était l'angoisse qu'il ressentait par rapport à l'absence inexpliquée de Kurogane qui l'avait empêché de dormir et lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il était dans un lit, et Sakura était là et le regardait d'un air compatissant.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, docteur Flowright. Vous vous reposerez, et vous reviendrez quand vous irez mieux.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, avait-il dit en se levant. Merci, encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

L'opération qu'il avait abandonnée s'était heureusement bien terminée, il n'y avait pas eu de complications.

- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ? avait demandé Sakura, pleine de bonne volonté, et peut-être avec des idées derrière la tête.

- Non merci, avait aussitôt refusé Fye, je vais rentrer seul, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Il était hors de question qu'elle l'accompagne, parce qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer chez lui. Il voulait passer au labo, parce qu'il était déjà tard, et que si Kurogane ne venait pas ce soir, ça compterait comme le troisième jour sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Il fallait au moins qu'il voie si le labo avait été forcée, si on avait touché au coffre-fort où il rangeait ses cachets (il avait estimé qu'il valait mieux les mettre en sûreté après avoir vu le comportement agressif de Kurogane lors des premiers jours).

Il était donc revenu à son labo, mais ni la porte d'entrée, ni le coffre-fort n'avaient été forcés. Il avait également envisagé de rentrer chez lui, où il pourrait se reposer, en laissant un mot sur la porte à Kurogane en lui laissant son adresse, avant de se dire que son obsession à propos du brun lui faisait oublier la plus élémentaire prudence. Si la milice patrouillait par là, tombait sur le mot, et venait perquisitionner ses locaux, qu'il s'agisse de son labo ou de son appartement, il y gagnerait sans doute un aller direct pour l'enfer. Il ne fallait pas rigoler avec la sécurité, surtout dans un pays où les petits garçons de sept ans se faisaient fusiller pour un rien.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, vers les deux heures du matin, il bondit aussitôt pour aller ouvrir, avant de se ressaisir et d'aller vérifier sur l'écran de l'ordinateur si c'était bien Kurogane qui était là. Il ressentit un soulagement indicible lorsqu'il reconnut sa silhouette et courut ouvrir la porte.

C'était bien lui – il avait l'air épuisé, et il avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, il devait s'appuyer au mur pour être capable de tenir debout, mais au moins, il était en vie.

- 'Soir, croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Fye le fit entrer chez lui, et fut obligé de le soutenir pour le transporter jusqu'au lit en skaï où il l'aida à s'asseoir.

- ... Cachets...

Le blond les avait déjà préparés, et il lui mit aussitôt un cachet dans la bouche, avant de lui faire boire de l'eau pour le faire passer. Kurogane ferma les yeux comme si c'était le meilleur des aliments ayant jamais existé, et Fye l'observa retrouver son calme à mesure que le cachet faisait effet. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été brutalisé, et son visage ne reflétait qu'une immense fatigue, ajoutée à l'état de manque, mais il avait tout de même l'air pitoyable.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il lorsque Kurogane sembla en mesure de suivre une conversation.

Le brun toussa, puis répondit d'une voix cassée :

- La milice. A chopé le lieu de notre Q.G.

Fye se sentit honteux de profiter de la faiblesse de son malade pour tenter de lui extorquer ses informations, mais une fois que ce serait fait, il serait libre de s'occuper de Kurogane sans arrière-pensée ; c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Le Q.G de la Nouvelle Lune ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ouais, répondit la voix rauque du brun. A fait une descente. M'suis caché dans un trou dans le mur, et ils m'ont pas chopé, ni notre chef. Mais il a fallu attendre deux jours avant qu'ils vident les lieux. C'était terrible...

- Je comprends... Et votre chef, il a réussi à s'enfuir ?

- Ouais, avec moi... On a du trouver une nouvelle planque... mais j'étais tellement HS, c'était galère... Au final, il m'a emmené dans une de ses vieilles planques, mais c'est provisoire...

- Une de ses planques ? Il en a plusieurs ?

- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il s'oppose à la Régence alors il a du changer plusieurs fois, par sûreté... on en cherchera une autre après... J'espère que le foutu Papillon va pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le chef aussi... mais ça l'étonnerait pas venant d'elle...

- D'elle ?

- Ouais, la dirigeante du Papillon...

Fye, qui savait pertinemment que Yûko masquait son identité au public, regarda Kurogane d'un air surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était une femme alors qu'il ne faisait pas partie du groupe ?

- C'est une fille ? demanda-t-il comme si la nouvelle l'étonnait.

- C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas, puisque tu ne fais pas partie d'un groupe.... ils cachent tous leur identité... mais mon chef a un espion haut placé là-bas, et il sait que c'est une fille, et même plus ; c'est son ancienne fiancée...

- Son ancienne fiancée ? s'exclama Fye, ahuri.

Il se reprit à temps, avant que son ébahissement ne soit considéré comme suspect.

- Ouais... ils ont été fiancés, le chef et elle...

- Comment il s'appelle, ton chef ?

Il y avait peu de chances pour que Yûko ait été fiancée à plusieurs hommes, mais mieux valait être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular. Toutefois, la question était dangereuse, même dans l'état à demi somnolent dans lequel était Kurogane, et Fye sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Pourtant, le brun ne sembla pas se méfier.

- Clow Lead, il s'appelle...

- Clow Lead ? Le demi-frère de Fei Wang Lead ? s'exclama Fye, oubliant toute prudence.

- Ça m'a surpris aussi quand je l'ai su, admit Kurogane avec un sourire fatigué. Mais ils se haïssent, donc j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un était apte à le virer du gouvernement, c'était lui... Mais pour l'instant, ça n'a encore rien donné...

Cette fois, le blond était sonné. Il avait enfin eu ces informations, et quelles informations ! Clow Lead, le frère du régent ! L'ancien fiancé de Yûko ! C'était à peine étonnant, finalement, de le voir en tête de chacun des groupes, vu la façon dont ils étaient liés les uns aux autres. Il avait envie d'envoyer un message à Yûko immédiatement, pour tout lui révéler, et pour lui dire de lui ficher la paix, maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, mais l'important, dans l'immédiat, c'était Kurogane, et rien d'autre.

Le brun semblait se rendre compte de la surprise que provoquaient ses révélations chez Fye, mais il n'imaginait certainement pas que le blond n'avait fait que le **trahir** depuis le début.

- Je peux avoir encore un cachet ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. J'ai passé deux jours sans...

- Ok, allonge-toi, je vais te le donner...

C'était vraiment pathétique d'en être réduit à effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts au moment de lui mettre le cachet dans la bouche, songea Fye en effectuant le geste, avant que Kurogane ne s'endorme doucement.

.oOo.

Comme promis, Yûko ayant eu ses informations, elle l'avait laissé tranquille. Il repensa à la stupéfaction que la révélation avait provoqué chez elle – un sacré spectacle.

- Il va m'entendre, celui-là ! avait-elle hurlé en manquant de perforer les tympans de Fye.

Puisque les deux avaient été fiancés, Fye avait songé à une alliance pour renverser la Régence, mais vu sa réaction, c'était clairement impossible. Il avait préféré s'en aller en vitesse, après lui avoir rendu le téléphone top secret. La dernière affaire.

Mais de cette affaire, il restait Kurogane, qui venait le voir tous les jours, Kurogane qui allait mourir, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède miracle – et ce n'était pas faute de chercher. Il ne faisait que ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines tellement ? demanda Kurogane, qui passait de plus en plus de temps dans son labo, vu que Clow Lead n'avait pas encore trouvé de planque définitive.

- Je veux trouver un remède, répondait invariablement Fye.

- C'est impossible, tu le sais. Je suis condamné.

- La ferme ! Je continue à chercher.

Fye ne savait pas comment le brun faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ; soit il était particulièrement bouché, soit il s'en était rendu compte mais préférait ne rien dire. Ou alors c'était que Fye parvenait encore à masquer plus ou moins ses sentiments – mais c'était mille fois plus difficile quand il s'agissait de Kurogane.

- Regarde pour le sida, ça fait des années qu'ils cherchent, fit remarquer le brun, et ils n'ont encore rien trouvé.

- C'est parce que la communauté scientifique ne connaît pas assez bien le virus, et que si on tentait de faire un vaccin à partir de cellules de ce virus, comme les autres vaccins, on pourrait créer une infection chez le patient. Mais c'est différent pour cette maladie. Je trouverai. Je suis près du but, je le sens.

Kurogane n'essaya pas de le détromper, mais l'incrédulité se lisait en gros sur son visage.

- Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider, proposa Fye. Tu peux lire ces livres et me dire si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Je veux bien, mais comment je pourrai reconnaître ce qui est intéressant ou pas ? J'y connais rien.

Son soupir fit écho à celui de Fye.

Il y avait des moments, aussi, où Kurogane perdait conscience à cause d'arrêts respiratoires. Ils s'avéraient de plus en plus fréquents. Souvent, il était allongé sur le fauteuil en skaï, et il y avait toujours un grand silence qui précédait le moment où il entendait un râle étouffé. Chaque fois, Fye sentait ses sangs se glacer.

- Garde ton calme, Fye ! se morigéna le blond. C'est pas le moment de paniquer. Massage cardiaque. Bouche à bouche. Vas-y !

Il se pencha vers la bouche du brun et pria au rythme de ses **insufflations** pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Ce n'était pas de cette façon là qu'il voulait faire connaissance avec ses lèvres, pas du tout.

- Allez, bordel... réveille-toi...

Une autre insufflation. La respiration du brun reprit, et il se mit à tousser.

- Seigneur, murmura Fye, en sentant des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il respire... Merci. Merci. Merci.

Kurogane, revenu de son inconscience, lui jeta un regard hébété, et Fye essuya ses joues rapidement. Il fallait au moins qu'il essaye de ne pas être ridicule quand Kurogane était éveillé.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter sa mort.

.oOo.

- Le Régence va organiser un grand **recensement** à partir de la semaine prochaine. Ils vont demander des tas d'informations personnelles qui seront fichées dans un cahier et qui leur serviront à contrôler la population.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est Clow qui me l'a dit.

Ils étaient à nouveau retranchés dans le labo de Fye, le blond derrière son bureau en train de travailler, et Kurogane, assis sur le fauteuil en skaï, à jouer avec un stylo.

- Les gens s'en rendront compte, si on leur demande des informations personnelles, non ?

- Ils ne sauront pas à quelle fin ces infos seront utilisés, d'après mon chef, donc ils les fourniront. Si j'en crois ce qu'il dit, les noirs, les séropositifs, les homosexuels, les juifs, ils seront très mal barrés, tous. Envoyés en prison "pour le bien de la population" ou alors exterminés. Je me demande s'il ne va pas un peu loin en prétendant ça, quand même, mais...

- J'ai vu un garçon de sept ans se faire fusiller parce qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la rivière. Si ça ne dérange pas Fei Wang Lead de faire un truc comme ça, je serais bien capable de croire ce que ton chef dit.

La constatation de Fye sembla pétrifier Kurogane.

- Tu as vu un truc comme ça ?

- De mes yeux vu.

L'indignation du brun semblait au delà des mots.

- Quelle... pourriture ! J'ai envie d'aller lui tabasser la gueule, histoire de faire au moins un truc utile avant de crever.

- Ça ne ferait que t'achever plus vite, soupira Fye.

Le problème de cette maladie, c'était que comme elle était relativement récente, on ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il restait au sujet contaminé à vivre une fois qu'il était infecté. Qu'il s'agisse de mois, d'années, ou de semaines, Fye était dans l'incapacité totale et absolue de prédire un délai. Ce qui l'angoissait au plus haut point.

- Je préfèrerais mourir comme ça, insista Kurogane. Enfin, ça m'emmerde, ce recensement, ça veut dire que je vais devenir un hors-la-loi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils savent que j'appartiens à la Nouvelle Lune, alors si je m'inscris sur leurs fiches, ça va pas être triste. Donc je vais me cacher quelque part en attendant qu'ils aient fini leurs petites magouilles...

- Dans la planque de ton chef ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais je suppose que tout le monde va se ramener là-bas, le pauvre...

- Reste ici, alors, proposa Fye.

Kurogane le fixa un moment, mais le blond avait les yeux rivés sur ses livres et ses prises de notes.

- Ici, dans ton labo ?

- Oui, ou chez moi. Je te cacherai.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui.

Fye n'avait toujours pas levé la tête vers lui ; il était si immobile qu'on aurait dit une statue – mais ses lèvres bougeaient quand il parlait.

- C'est risqué pour toi, remarqua Kurogane.

- Pas plus que tout le reste de mes activités, répondit Fye en haussant finalement les épaules. S'ils découvrent mon petit labo, je suis mort. S'ils découvrent mes cachets, je suis mort. Alors mort pour mort, autant que je puisse t'être utile.

- Utile à un mort...

- Arrête ! s'exclama soudain Fye, dans un accès d'irritation si subit qu'il fit sursauter Kurogane. Arrête de dire ça !

Le silence qui suivit son éclat avait l'air d'un silence de fin du monde. Kurogane le regardait d'un air ébahi.

- Désolé, marmonna Fye en se frottant la nuque. J'ai pas dormi, je suis sur les nerfs...

- Pourquoi tu te prends le chou ? demanda finalement Kurogane. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis que je vais mourir, mais on ne peut rien y changer.

- Déjà, t'as pas dit "je vais mourir", mais t'as parlé comme si t'étais déjà mort. Nuance. Ensuite, ça t'arrive jamais d'avoir un peu d'espoir, non ? Je trouverai ce putain de remède avant que tu ne meures, même si je dois y passer mes journées et mes nuits sans m'arrêter.

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il se sentait au bord des larmes. Il détestait ce sujet. Il l'évitait le plus possible. Passer son temps plongé dans ses recherches et ses expériences lui permettait d'oublier que Kurogane allait mourir. Le brun, étonné de le voir dans un tel état de désarroi, si inhabituel, s'approcha de lui et s'appuya sur son bureau.

- Fye... Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

Comme le blond restait silencieux, il continua :

- Je t'ai vu pleurer, aussi, l'autre jour. Quand je me suis réveillé. J'aurais juré que tu étais en train de pleurer. Tu pleures toujours pour tes patients, toi ? Eh, je te parle. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas...

Le blond se leva brusquement.

- T'as pas envie d'un oeuf à la **coque**, toi ? Moi, j'ai faim. Je vais aller préparer ça.

- Attends ! s'exclama Kurogane.

Le brun l'avait saisi au poignet et l'empêchait de faire un geste de plus.

- C'est une discussion sérieuse. Pourquoi tu esquives ?

- J'esquive pas...

- Nom de dieu, grinça Kurogane sans le lâcher, tu m'énerves. Explique, et vite, sinon je te tords le poignet.

- Expliquer quoi ?

Sa nervosité montait en flèche, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'évoquer ma future mort. Et me sors pas encore une débilité du style "c'est parce que tu es mon patient". Les autres docs, ils pleurent pas quand leurs patients crèvent.

- C'est pas pareil, murmura Fye.

- En quoi, bordel ? En quoi c'est pas...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le regard que Fye levait vers lui. Le blond avait une expression qui faisait penser à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture, et sa voix tremblait un peu lorsqu'il chuchota :

- Tu veux _vraiment_ me le faire dire ? Est-ce que c'est par sadisme ou juste parce que tu es tellement bouché que tu n'as rien compris ?

Cette fois-ci, Kurogane ne trouva rien à répliquer, et il se contenta de le fixer d'un air ébahi, pendant que Fye dégageait son poignet.

- Tu vois, constata-t-il amèrement, tu n'as même pas besoin de moi pour trouver ta réponse.

Maintenant que Kurogane était au courant, il s'attendait à le voir prendre la porte aussitôt – c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Bien sûr, le brun serait revenu tous les jours pour prendre ses cachets, mais il ne serait jamais resté plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce que lui, contrairement à actuellement où il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le labo.

Mais il n'était pas encore parti, il se contentait de regarder Fye silencieusement, de ses yeux rouge braise, et c'était difficile de soutenir un tel regard.

- Arrête ça, murmura enfin Kurogane. Arrête ça _tout de suite._

Fye n'avait pas osé espérer que ses sentiments seraient partagés, mais malgré tout, même s'il s'y attendait, la phrase lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Rien de plus facile. Puisque Kurogane ne veut pas, je décide que je vais arrêter d'être amoureux de lui. Et voilà, hop, c'est fait. Rapide, efficace.

- Arrête !! cria Kurogane. Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses ? Je suis malade ! Je vais mourir ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment de _ce _ genre de personne dont tu as besoin de tomber amoureux ?

- J'ai pas trop eu voix au chapitre, figure-toi ! s'exclama Fye encore plus fort que lui. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis dit "tiens, lui il m'a l'air pas mal, je vais tomber amoureux de lui, pour voir" ?

Un silence à couper au couteau tomba dans la pièce, et Fye reprit d'une voix brisée:

- C'est comme ça. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'y peux rien. Ne m'engueule pas pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ma faute...

Il vit Kurogane s'avancer vers lui, et l'instant d'après, le brun le serrait dans ses bras avoir force. L'étonnement ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne referme ses bras autour du corps du brun. De l'extérieur, pourtant, il paraissait si fort... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce corps, justement lui, renferme une maladie mortelle ? Pourquoi était-il, entre tous, tombé amoureux de lui ?

- C'est sans doute une passade, murmura Kurogane dans son dos. Je t'ai fait pitié, alors tu...

- J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de m'insulter, coupa Fye d'une voix froide, sans le lâcher. J'ai encore la prétention de croire que j'en connais un peu plus que toi sur mes propres sentiments.

- Mais je suis malade...

- Sérieux ? Tu m'en apprends une...

Une tape sur sa tête, à l'arrière, accueillit sa réflexion, et Fye enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, profitant de l'occasion unique qu'il avait de respirer son odeur aussi intensément.

- J'en dors plus, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et pas à cause de mes recherches. Je crève d'angoisse chaque nuit parce que tu vas bientôt mourir et que je ne suis pas capable de trouver une solution. Tu vas t'en aller et moi je resterai tout seul dans ce monde odieux. Ça me rend malade.

La tape sur sa tête s'était muée en caresse sur ses cheveux. Fye était conscient qu'il s'approchait du point de rupture, et que si ça continuait, il allait fondre en larmes dans les bras de Kurogane. Bon, à tout prendre, ça valait mieux que de fondre en larmes tout seul, mais ce n'était pas une solution réjouissante quand même.

- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose... Tu ne peux pas mourir, c'est pas possible.

- Je t'aiderai dans tes recherches, murmura Kurogane. Même si je sais pas ce qu'il faut chercher...

Ce fut sa tentative maladroite de réconfort qui fit glisser les premières larmes sur les joues de Fye. Lorsqu'elles roulèrent dans le cou de Kurogane, celui-ci s'écarta brusquement du blond pour observer son visage.

- Désolé, balbutia Fye. Je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs, ça me joue des tours...

Lorsque Kurogane passa deux doigts sur son menton pour lui faire lever la tête, il se demanda aussi si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, et un drôle de poids lui tomba sur l'estomac quand il remarqua à quel point Kurogane était proche de lui.

- Kurogane...

- Chut, murmura le brun avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres en douceur.

Le geste était tellement inattendu, et l'effet était tellement incroyable, que Fye eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Mais comme il n'avait aucune garantie que la même occasion se présente une nouvelle fois s'il mettait fin au baiser, il s'accrocha au cou de Kurogane pour ne pas tomber.

Ses lèvres n'étaient pas les plus douces du monde, mais il s'en moquait, parce qu'elles étaient chaudes et agréables, et parce que c'étaient les siennes.

Il aurait voulu rester là jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

.oOo.

Il faisait un temps superbe, mais les fenêtres et les volets du labo devaient rester hermétiquement fermés, par crainte que la milice passe par là. Mais lorsque Kurogane entra par la porte principale, le soleil se déversa à flots dans la pièce.

- Hé, Fye, j'ai une super nouvelle.

- T'as trouvé un remède ? bondit aussitôt le blond.

- Euh... non, c'est pas ça.

Les épaules de Fye s'affaissèrent, et Kurogane lui tapa sur l'épaule :

- Mais c'est génial quand même : mon chef s'est mis d'accord avec Yûko ; ils vont réunir leurs groupes et lancer un coup d'état ! A deux, c'est sûr qu'ils vont réussir.

Avant, Fye aurait sans doute réagi avec plus d'enthousiasme, mais depuis que Kurogane était entré dans sa vie, il avait perdu de vue la plupart des choses anciennement importantes pour lui. Il hocha la tête.

- Et ils vont faire ça quand ?

- Demain.

Le blond manqua de recracher son café.

- _Demain ?_ Ils vont pas un peu vite ?

_-_ Oh, mais ce n'est pas depuis hier qu'ils prévoient le coup. En fait, ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont dessus. Yûko a contacté le chef il y a quelques temps.

- Ah bon...

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, elle a dit que c'était grâce à toi si elle avait su que c'était lui... Tu étais en contact avec elle ? Tu lui as dit ce que je t'avais dit ?

Fye se figea, un sentiment glacial de malaise se répandant dans ses veines.

- Euh... oui, comme c'était son fiancé, je me suis dit que ça l'intéresserait....

- Ah bon, répondit Kurogane.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté par la trahison de Fye à son égard, à tel point que Fye se demanda si ça avait valu la peine de prendre tant de précautions pour ne pas se faire découvrir.

- En tout cas tu m'avais menti, quand tu disais que tu n'appartenais à aucun groupe...

- Non, je ne fais pas partie de son groupe... Je la connaissais, c'est tout...

- Hmm...

Le brun avait l'air dubitatif, mais visiblement, la question n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui, car il enchaîna :

- En tout cas, le coup d'état est prévu pour demain. Je pense que j'en serai.

- Comment ça, que tu en seras ?

- Ben, je pense que je me battrai avec eux.

- ... Tu vas y aller ?

La voix de Fye avait subitement grimpé dans l'aigu. Kurogane soupira, l'air de dire "je m'attendais à cette réaction".

- Avant que tu ne t'emballes, dit-il, je tiens à te dire que, quoi que tu dises, j'irai. Ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas le rater.

- Alors j'irai aussi.

Sa voix était calme, mais elle figea Kurogane aussi sûrement que s'il avait crié.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, j'irai.

- Alors là, certainement pas, tu m'entends ? Tu rêves !

- Et pourquoi ? s'indigna Fye. J'ai autant que toi le droit d'y être !

- Mais tu sais même pas te battre !

- Eh bien, j'apprendrai, voilà....

- Je refuse! s'exclama Kurogane d'une voix vibrante.

Il s'était levé et fixait Fye avec un regard flamboyant.

- Je suis sur le point de mourir, de toute façon. Toi, pas. Je refuse que tu y ailles.

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire ce que je dois faire ? demanda le blond d'une voix froide.

- Ah, c'est marrant, parce que _c'est ce que je viens de faire ! _

La tension dans la pièce semblait à son point culminant, et Fye n'arrivait pas à faire un geste, quand Kurogane s'approcha de lui.

- Bon.

Sa voix était tellement décidée que Fye crut qu'il allait le frapper, ou l'enfermer dans un placard pour l'empêcher de venir, mais à la place, il le souleva de terre et le posa sur le fauteuil en skaï recouvert de tissu bleu ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fye d'une voix incertaine.

- Quelle question... je vais te faire l'amour, bien sûr. Si on doit mourir demain, j'aimerais autant qu'on l'ait fait avant.

Fye tomba des nues. Jusque là, Kurogane avait absolument refusé de faire l'amour avec lui, prétextant qu'il était malade et qu'il ne voulait pas que Fye l'attrape, et même quand Fye lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger puisque le souffle d'opium n'était pas une maladie contagieuse, il avait continué à refuser, jugeant que ce n'était pas sain.

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Fye à voix basse.

- Très sérieux. T'as changé d'avis ?

- Non, évidemment...

- Parfait... Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Le brun eut un léger sourire.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

.oOo.

De près ou de loin, Fye n'avait jamais connu un tel chaos. Même quand l'ancien gouvernement était tombé, même quand la Régence avait pris place, il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde dans les rues. Le message des deux groupes avait été clair – bataille, libération du pays, et surtout mort au tournant – et pourtant, Yûko et Clow Lead pensaient réellement qu'à part les fidèles, personne ne répondrait à l'appel.

Mais c'était toute la population du pays qui était descendue dans les rues pour se battre, c'était la famille de l'enfant de sept ans fusillé par balle pour avoir mis ses pieds dans la rivière, c'étaient les épouses veuves, les maris abandonnés, les frères et sœurs à qui on avait pris un être cher, et c'était tous ceux qui souhaitaient voir disparaître la Régence, et voir la tête de Fei Wang plantée sur une pique façon Révolution.

Fye avait perdu de vue Kurogane depuis un bon moment, déjà, parmi la foule – mais il se battait de son mieux, et il avait déjà ôté à la vie à deux miliciens. Ethiquement parlant, c'était un comble, pour un homme dont le boulot principal était de sauver des vies ; mais c'était la guerre, voilà, et pas de chance pour eux, mais ils étaient des ennemis.

Il avait aussi manqué de peu de se faire tuer, par deux fois ; mais autrement, il semblait avoir une sorte de don pour éviter les attaques. Il n'avait pas une égratignure, quand certains autour de lui étaient gravement blessés. Il aurait voulu les soigner... Mais il n'avait pas le temps ; il fallait qu'il retrouve son amant brun – rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Une des rumeurs principales qui parcouraient la population soulevée lui apprit que le palais de Fei Wang avait été forcé, et qu'on ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Fye ne savait pas trop s'il fallait lui accorder du crédit, car elle courait depuis déjà quelques heures, et aucune annonce officielle n'était venue la confirmer – mais si c'était vrai, c'était un pas de géant.

Et lui, avec ses sauts de puce, il cherchait Kurogane, qui restait introuvable.

Connaissant le personnage, Fye se doutait qu'il devait être en train de se battre en première ligne, histoire de "faire quelque chose d'utile", comme il disait toujours – et le blond n'avait rien contre ça, tant qu'il n'avait pas l'idée saugrenue de se faire tuer en pleine action.

Mais c'était avec un regard anxieux qu'il regardait les cadavres laissés sur les bas-côtés de la route, avec la crainte de découvrir parmi eux des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges bien connus, dans lesquels l'étincelle de la vie aurait disparu. Et parfois, l'angoisse était si forte qu'elle le paralysait presque – mais Kurogane ne faisait jamais partie de ces cadavres.

Après tout une journée de peur, de sang, de bataille et de cris, l'annonce disant que le palais de Fei Wang Lead avait été pris fut enfin rendue officielle, et les hurlement de joie de la population explosèrent les tympans de Fye avec plus de facilité que s'il avait été au premier rang d'un concert de hard rock.

Tout était fini.

Pour eux, en tout cas, parce que pour Fye, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer à son labo, en évitant les rues bondées – ce qui était loin d'être facile – mais motivé par l'idée que ce serait là que Kurogane rentrerait... s'il n'avait pas été tué dans la bataille. Idée à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser.

Pendant qu'il rentrait, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, il entendit l'annonce relatant la capture de Fei Wang Lead et son emprisonnement en vue d'un jugement prochain – et comment certaines personnes avaient essayé de l'assassiner avant qu'il ne soit écroué. Rapidement, Fye songea que ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à son laboratoire, il put constater avec un pincement au cœur que Kurogane n'y était pas. Mais c'était sans doute normal... Il devait être en première ligne, sans doute qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer. Et puis, Fye s'était dépêché... Ou bien, il faisait la fête dehors, et c'était compréhensible. Il avait atteint son but principal.

La nuit tomba, et Fye tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses bouquins de médecine, à la recherche d'un remède – mais l'angoisse lui nouait les tripes, et son laboratoire restait désespérément silencieux. Il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de partir à sa recherche, mais il ne voulait pas quitter le labo au cas où Kurogane aurait décidé de venir... Chaque tic-tac de l'horloge lui semblait contenir trois heures.

L'aube le trouva livide, les mains tremblantes, et le bureau envahi sous douze tasses différentes qui avaient contenu du café – très noir, et très fort. Dehors, la population avait continué à faire la fête, et Fye entendait ses cris résonner – mais de Kurogane, pas une trace.

- Kurogane, murmura-t-il tout bas, t'es pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Hier, tu m'as dit que tu ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui. Tu me l'as dit...

Mais techniquement, ce n'était plus "aujourd'hui". C'était "demain".

Fye essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler – impossible.

A sept heures du matin, il ouvrit grand la porte de son laboratoire – mais Kurogane n'était pas évanoui devant, dans l'incapacité de frapper. La rue était vide, et le son de la fête lui parvenait d'une rue voisine bien plus fréquentée – mais rien d'autre.

A huit heures, il brisa sa deuxième tasse lorsqu'un chat miaula dans la rue, et se coupa le doigt en essayant de la ramasser, tout en se maudissant d'avoir réagi si nerveusement. Le sang qui coula de ses plaies était aussi rouge que les yeux de Kurogane.

A neuf heures, il songea à ouvrir le volet de la pièce, puisque la milice n'était plus là pour réprimer ses activités – et il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue... qui restait toujours aussi vide.

A dix heures, un grattement se fit entendre sur la porte, et il fit tomber sa chaise à roulettes en se levant trop brusquement – mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il ouvrit la porte si rapidement que ses doigts se remirent à saigner, et tomba à genoux sur le sol lorsqu'il vit l'homme qu'il aimait, assis contre le porche, avec un teint de cendre qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Le brun trouva tout de même le moyen d'esquisser un sourire.

- Salut.

- Kurogane...

Sa propre voix était si faible qu'elle lui fit peur, et il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer convulsivement.

- Désolé... d'être arrivé si tard... bafouilla le brun. Voulaient pas me laisser partir.

- Pas grave, balbutia Fye, qui sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à la simple vision du corps si faible de son amant. Tu es blessé ?

- Non... Juste ... fatigué.

Plus que fatigué, il avait l'air exténué.

- Tu peux te lever ? Viens t'allonger sur le lit en skaï... Je vais te donner un cachet.

- Oui... merci.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à prononcer avant que Fye ne l'aide à se lever pour le porter sur le fauteuil en skaï – il ne tenta pas de cacher la grimace de douleur que le fait de bouger provoquait chez lui.

- On a gagné, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut allongé. On l'a fait.

- Oui, répondit Fye, mais ne parle pas. Ne te fatigue pas.

Il lui avaler deux cachets d'un coup, et Kurogane le regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Fye...

Pourquoi son cœur bondissait-il à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son nom ? Le blond secoua la tête mentalement. Imbécile.

- Oui ?

- Merci. Pour les cachets, pour les recherches... pour ton amour pour moi, pour tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kuro-chan ? dit Fye avec un sourire destiné à masquer son inquiétude. Ce n'est rien.

- Je... t'ai trouvé horripilant, à notre première rencontre, sourit Kurogane. Et toi aussi, tu as pensé... pareil de moi. Mais je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi... Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré...

- Arrête de parler, répondit Fye, les joues brûlantes. Tu te fatigues... Repose-toi un peu. Demain, tu te sentiras plus en forme.

- Oui... et on reprendra les recherches sur la maladie...

- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça, tenta de plaisanter Fye. Mais tu ne me seras pas utile si tu manques de sommeil, alors il faut que tu dormes.

- Très bien... Embrasse-moi... et je dormirai.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres...

Les lèvres de Kurogane étaient bien plus chaudes que d'habitude – sans doute avait-il de la fièvre, due au manque. Mais elles étaient toujours aussi agréables...

- Je t'aime, Kurogane...

Un léger sourire. Un "moi aussi" prononcé si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Puis le brun ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

.oOo.

Fye relut le passage dix fois.

- ... Je rêve...

Mais il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Mais oui... si la sécrétion d'endorphines et d'adrénaline permettent aux bronches de se dilater suffisamment... on pourrait stopper l'avancée de la maladie...

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés de surprise.

- Mais... les endorphines... l'adrénaline...

C'était finalement ça... Il l'avait, finalement, sa solution... Et Kurogane, il allait pouvoir vivre ! Vivre, vivre avec lui !

- Kuro-chan ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne vas pas y croire ! J'ai trouvé la solution la plus géniale de tous les temps !

Il avait mis le temps, c'était un fait, et il avait fallu qu'il épluche des livres et des livres, mais finalement, ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains... Il éclata de rire.

- T'imagines même pas ! rit-il. Les endorphines... l'adrénaline... tu peux avoir tout ça au prix d'un moyen naturel que des tas de couples vont a-do-rer.

Les murs de son laboratoire semblaient se tendre sous l'effet de la surprise, et il continua d'un air ravi :

- Bien sûr !! L'orgasme !! Un bon orgasme, le plus souvent possible, et la maladie perd du terrain ! Les endorphines et l'adrénaline sécrétées vont permettre aux bronches de se dilater, et aux poumons de respirer avec plus de facilité ! Plus d'arrêts respiratoire ! Plus de problème ! Tout ça avec... un simple orgasme !

Avec un sourire, le blond s'approcha de Kurogane, qui dormait tranquillement sur le lit en skaï, et ajouta :

- Si j'avais su ça, mon bon Kuro, ça fait un moment que je t'aurais avoué mes sentiments... Mais, c'est bon, maintenant ! Parce que j'ai trouvé, et que tu vas vivre !

Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue, et l'essuya avec un petit rire embarrassé.

- Je suis ridicule... Enfin, heureusement que tu dors encore. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que tu dors, mon Kuro...

Une fausse note, vibrant dans la soudaine harmonie chatoyante de sa découverte. Une fausse note discordante, qui fit courir un frisson dans son dos.

- Tu dors... depuis longtemps...

La nuit était tombée, à nouveau. Derrière ses recherches, épluchant ses livres, cherchant des solutions, il n'avait pas vu le jour filer. Et les étoiles et la lune s'étaient levées – et le soleil avait disparu.

Dans un silence à couper au couteau, Fye tendit la main vers celle de Kurogane, mais il la relâcha aussitôt, brusquement, après l'avoir touchée. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, et il murmura :

- Dis donc, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il faisait si froid dans cette pièce... Tu aurais du me le dire, que tu avais froid, Kuro-min... J'aurais augmenté le chauffage...

Lui aussi, il avait froid, très froid. Un frisson insidieux se glissait dans sa moelle épinière, et s'infiltrait dans ses veines, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, dans le silence absolu de la pièce, à peine troublé par le bruit de sa respiration.

Sa seule respiration.

Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la main, avec hésitation, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, plus fort que jamais. Il n'avait pas envie de toucher cette peau. Il refusait d'admettre qu'elle puisse être froide. Il refusait que son corps constate quelque chose que son esprit rejetait en bloc.

Le silence était tel qu'il semblait vibrer aux oreilles de Fye – depuis combien de temps ne captait-il plus la respiration de celui qu'il aimait ? A quel moment de ses recherches la vie s'était-elle enfuie de ce corps, en silence, après avoir fait son temps ?

La main de Kurogane était glaciale.

- Hé... Kuro-pon... Il est temps de te lever...

Sa voix était blanche – mais pas autant que son visage, tellement livide que ses yeux semblaient être la seule oasis de couleur. Sa main s'était remise à trembler sur celle de Kurogane, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il en était douloureux.

- KUROGANE !!

Plus que la température du corps de son amant, plus que son teint livide, ses yeux fermés cerclés de cernes, ses lèvres incolores, ce fut son propre cri qui lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité.

Il n'était plus là.

Et une fois que la pensée eut traversé son esprit, la douleur fit son apparition, une douleur plus horrible, plus déchirante que toutes celles qu'il avait jamais connues, même pas la fois où, gamin, il s'était planté une fourche dans le pied ; même pas la fois où, adolescent, la voiture l'avait renversé ; même pas la fois où, adulte, il avait provoqué la mort de cet enfant si gentil à cause d'une opération qui avait mal tournée ; même pas la fois où son propre frère jumeau était mort, tué par la milice.

C'était bien au delà. C'était si insoutenable qu'il se demandait vaguement comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout, alors que son cerveau était ravagé de douleur...

- Kurogane.... réveille-toi... J'ai trouvé un remède...

Il avait beau serrer sa main dans la sienne, le brun s'obstinait pourtant à ne pas bouger... Mais il fallait qu'il bouge, bordel, il le fallait, il fallait qu'il se réveille, sinon, ils ne pourraient pas faire l'amour, et Fye ne pourrait pas le sauver... Le faire vivre....

- Kurogane !! Réveille-toi...

Son corps était si désespérément immobile... Fye secoua la tête. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, voilà. Il en avait rêvé si souvent, de la mort de Kurogane ! Si souvent... Ce n'était pas toujours aussi réaliste, bien sûr, mais de toute façon, tout ça était bien trop horrible pour être la réalité.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Un simple rêve.

- K... Kurogane...

Pas un rêve. Un cauchemar.

Le plus effrayant de tous ses cauchemars...

Le plus terrible.

- KUROGANE !!

Il s'écroula à côté du lit, sur les genoux, sa main tenant toujours celle de son amant, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Le cri qu'il venait de pousser lui avait déchiré la gorge – mais c'était une douleur insignifiante à côté de celle que provoquait le corps inanimé de Kurogane, sur son cercueil de skaï.

Il était mort.

C'était arrivé.

Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, plongé dans ses recherches pour essayer de le sauver.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire...

Et Kurogane était parti sans lui.

Un instant, il lui sembla qu'il allait étouffer de chagrin – c'était trop horrible, trop affreux pour pouvoir être supportable. Le sang coula sur son menton quand il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler encore, et ses larmes noyaient ses yeux bleus, et coulaient dans son cou. Son cœur lui faisait mal à battre si fort, et ses mains tremblantes étaient glacées – mais pas autant que celles de Kurogane...

C'était fini. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Et sans Kurogane... il était fini aussi.

.oOo.

Après ce qui lui parut un temps infini, après que les larmes aient fait place à un chagrin plus silencieux, mais mille fois plus douloureux, Fye lâcha la main de Kurogane. Le soleil commençait à se lever, à nouveau, mais son esprit jetait un regard étrangement distant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui un jour, la médecine, la chute de la Régence, ses recherches, le simple fait de vivre, tout avait disparu de ses pensées. Il ne restait plus qu'un océan de douleur, et le visage de Kurogane.

Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui.

Il ne songea pas un seul instant aux autres victimes du souffle d'opium, à qui il aurait pu sauver la vie en ne laissant qu'une phrase écrite sur un bout de feuille, sur le résultat de ses recherches, comme par exemple : "faites l'amour, et vous serez sauvé" ; il ne réalisait pas que sa trouvaille était un bond en avant contre la maladie. Il n'y pensait pas, pour la bonne raison que tout ça n'existait plus pour lui. Parce que son cœur était mort cette nuit, et qu'il était impossible de ramener les morts à la vie.

Il passa doucement une main sur la joue de Kurogane, et embrassa ses lèvres froides et décolorées avant de murmurer :

- Attends-moi un instant... j'arrive.

Il ne songea pas non plus au fait qu'il privait le monde d'un chirurgien brillant et renommé, qui aurait été accueilli plus qu'à bras ouverts après une bataille si importante. Il ne pensa pas à ce qu'aurait dit Kurogane s'il avait vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à la colère qu'il aurait sans doute piqué, au sermon qu'il lui aurait servi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait des cachets bourrés de codéine dans son armoire, et que s'il les ingérait tous, une bonne overdose l'emmènerait rejoindre son amant mort.

Dans son esprit, aucun autre choix n'était possible.

Il eut du mal à se rappeler le code de son coffre-fort, mais finalement, la petite boîte de verre fut entre ses mains. Avec difficulté, il se hissa sur le lit en skaï et s'allongea tout contre Kurogane, qu'il embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu es beau... tu le savais ? Vraiment magnifique.

Il caressa les cheveux noirs, puis avala tous les cachets sans le moindre soupçon d'hésitation, avant de les faire passer avec de l'eau – puis il se pelotonna contre Kurogane, comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Mais bientôt, ça irait mieux ! Kurogane allait revenir auprès de lui, et même si c'était en Enfer, même si c'était ailleurs, dans un endroit terrible, il le supporterait, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble...

Ensemble...

La boîte de verre tomba de ses mains et se brisa sur le sol.

Mais il n'était déjà plus là pour l'entendre.

*FIN*


	9. Interlude : Night Clubbin'

Bonsoir mes gens ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas updaté, je suis vraiment désolée. Même là, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre qui était censé constituer le numéro 9, alors je vous mets ce petit truc sans prétention entre deux chapitres, en guise d'interlude :3 J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier quand même. ^_^

Les mots m'ont été fournis par une amie, les voici : infernal, sensation, torpeur, indiscrétion, somnambule, embraser, transpiration, arôme, braver, soumettre.

Titre : Night Clubbin'  
Rating : T ?  
Disclaimer : Clamp's etc.

* * *

Night Clubbin'

.oOo.

Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : c'est un monde à part. Un monde où la réalité est laissée à la porte. Pour certains, c'est la méga-cuite qu'ils avaient prévu de prendre depuis un bout de temps, sans s'embarrasser de combien coûtera la consommation. Pour d'autres, c'est le trip halluciné que leur cerveau en manque réclamait, et qu'importe le fait que leur grand voyage onirique ait lieu dans des toilettes dégueulasses. Pour les nymphos, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour assouvir leurs pulsions – vous trouvez forcément le moyen de vous faire brancher dans un endroit comme celui-ci, où les corps humides de **transpiration** se frôlent, ou la pénombre vous empêche de distinguer les traits de votre voisin, où la musique hurlante vous empêche d'entendre le son de sa voix, où l'ambiance vous empêche d'entrevoir la réalité.

La boîte de nuit, ça s'appelle. Pour peu que vous ne soyez pas très regardant, vous pouvez tomber sur ce que vous recherchez, du _one-night stand_ au dealer de coke, en passant par les micro-mini-jupes et les torses musclés. Dans cette chaleur **infernale**, vos sens sont asphyxiés, vos perceptions émoussées, et vous savez que demain matin, vous regretterez peut-être de vous être laissé aller ; mais là, l'alcool est bon, la musique est bonne, un joint circule, et tout l'envers du décor est encore bien caché. Il attendra que le jour se lève pour qu'il se montre.

Mais pour l'instant, il fait bien nuit, une nuit parfaite, une nuit sans lune, et vous avez encore quelques heures pour profiter de ce que l'illusion a à vous offrir. Peu importe que vous soyez ou non conscient que c'en est une ; l'important, c'est de ne pas la laisser filer.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je suis là, moi aussi, même si je ne suis ni camé, ni alcolo, ni nympho, et que je n'aime pas danser ; je suis ici juste parce que la musique est assez forte pour m'empêcher de penser. C'est le seul intérêt de cet endroit...

Collé contre le mur peint en noir, tapi dans l'ombre derrière un pilier, je regarde avec une légère **torpeur** les gens se trémousser sur la piste de danse. J'observe les vieux pervers mettre une main aux fesses des jeunes filles en train de danser. J'observe les filles en question de retourner et vérifier qui s'est permis cette familiarité : si le coupable est jeune et beau, elles se mettent à flirter ; s'il est vieux et moche, elle lui mettent une gifle. C'est ainsi que le monde tourne : le physique, le physique, et toujours le physique. Le bossu, tout gentil qu'il soit, peut remballer, car la boîte de nuit est un endroit cruel.

Parfois, dans ma cachette, mon endroit retranché, s'infiltre un intrus qui s'est mis en tête de venir me draguer. Il m'appelle blondinet, il me fait des sourires chargés d'alcool, il me tourne autour, il me regarde comme un lion regarderait une gazelle. Il ne m'écoute pas, il ne m'entend pas ; il a juste repéré mes cheveux blonds et mon visage, et peu importe si je suis une fille ou un garçon, peu importe si j'ai la gale, la lèpre, le sida, peu importe si je suis eunuque, manchot ou unijambiste ; il n'a pas besoin de tout ça. S'il s'agit d'un pervers, il a besoin de lèvres, et il a besoin d'un trou. Rien d'autre. Et la plupart du temps, c'est un pervers, car les camés sont retranchés aux toilettes, et les alcolos au bar. Les pervers aiment les endroits sombres.

Vous pouvez trouver de tout, dans une boîte de nuit, mais la seule chose que vous n'y trouverez pas, c'est de l'amour. Tout est juste un jeu, une guerre des hormones, une prison d'amoralité. Vous êtes ici pour dominer, pour chasser, pour être chassé, pour vous **soumettre**, pour initier des gens à la drogue, pour être initié, pour profiter, pour vous évader, pour oublier. C'est tout sauf sain. Mais vous le savez, évidemment ; vous êtes venu ici pour ça. Au moins, ici, vous n'êtes pas celui que votre patron martyrise, celui que votre mère a abandonné dans une poubelle à la naissance, celui dont les écrits sont toujours rejetés par les maisons d'éditions, celui que votre copine a largué deux jours avant pour s'enfuir avec votre meilleur ami. Vous êtes juste anonyme, et ça, ça vaut bien le coup de supporter quelques dommages.

J'ai fait fuir les intrus. Mon verre – vous avez remarqué comme, pris à l'envers, verre devient rêve ? Mon rêve est vide. Il est temps de **braver** l'inconnu pour aller chercher de quoi me ravitailler... la musique ne cessera pas pendant ce temps-là, je n'aurai toujours pas à penser à quoi que ce soit. Juste à me laisser porter par le courant. Comme d'habitude. J'ai juste à rassembler un peu de courage, car le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos ; parce que je suis blond, que j'ai les yeux bleus, et qu'il y a peu de chance qu'avec ces attributs, j'arrive à traverser la salle jusqu'au bar sans me faire alpaguer par un de ces pervers en manque. Mais je le savais bien, en venant ici.

Doucement, je m'écarte du mur, et je me faufile parmi la foule. Ici, on pourrait presque attribuer un type de maladie à chaque type de personnes présentes ; les danseurs nous font des crises d'hystérie, les drogués sont tombés dans le coma, les pervers souffrent de Parkinson (ce qui pousse leur main à se poser sur vos fesses), et les buveurs sont comme des **somnambules**, qui bougent et agissent sans même en avoir conscience, perdus dans leurs rêves éveillés.

J'ai réussi à me débarrasser des mains, des regards lubriques, et je suis arrivé au bar sans trop d'encombres. Et la chance me sourit, car il y a un siège de libre. Traverser la salle pour aller chercher à boire, c'est une chose ; mais traverser la salle dans l'autre sens, avec un verre dans la main, ça relève de mission : impossible. Vous avez un verre d'alcool, donc tout de suite, vous êtes plus abordable, semblent se dire ceux qui viennent vous voir. Alors, je suis heureux de trouver cette place assise au bar. Je me glisse sur le tabouret et je commande un martini rouge, qui va très bien avec la teinte de cette boîte de nuit, noire et sang. Trip vampire. Dracula débarquant pour faire son repas du soir ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Mais quelque chose a changé, en l'espace d'un instant.

- La même chose pour moi.

C'est que la voix de mon voisin a résonné à côté de moi. Ses ondes se propagent dans mon oreille externe, traversent mon tympan, courent le long de mon nerf auditif, arrivent jusqu'à mon cerveau, où les données recelées m'informent que le propriétaire de cette voix est de type masculin, qu'il parle d'une voix précise qui montre qu'il est clean, tant du point de vue de la drogue que de l'alcool, et qu'en prime, il a le genre de voix grave et sensuelle qui a tendance à me faire frissonner depuis le creux des reins jusqu'en haut de la nuque – qui, en cet instant, amorce un mouvement vers la droite qui permettra à mes yeux d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires.

L'homme est brun. Beau. Bronzé. Il sirote un martini rouge dont la couleur semble se refléter dans ses pupilles, et je suis absolument fasciné. Je le dévisage avec une **indiscrétion** flagrante, mais ça ne fait rien, dans un endroit comme celui-là. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Aucune. Je le fixe, et il finit par tourner ses yeux vers moi, comme s'il avait attendu d'avoir siroté la première gorgée de son martini pour le faire – et dès que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je sens le feu s'**embraser** dans mon bas-ventre. Si je dois repartir avec quelqu'un ce soir, je ne veux personne d'autre que lui.

Il jette un regard à son verre de martini.

- Pas mauvais...

Je n'ai jamais vraiment manqué d'assurance, en général, mais en cet instant, sa voix fait courir une telle **sensation** de délice dans mon dos que je me retrouve à cours de mots, un bref instant. Quand ma voix revient enfin, je demande :

- Tu n'en avais jamais bu ?

- Non. Jamais testé.

Son regard est à nouveau plongé dans le mien, et je pourrais bien être complètement nu sur ce tabouret de cuir noir, ça me ferait le même effet. Il lit mes moindres pensées. Il est au courant de l'effet qu'il me fait, et il sait que je bois chacune de ses paroles comme le plus délicieux des nectars. Il sait que c'était un pur coup de foudre... et il s'en délecterait presque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je murmure presque involontairement.

Je sais qu'il sait ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas dans une boîte de nuit qu'on rencontre quelqu'un de son calibre ; il ne doit pas être un habitué des lieux. Il est différent, tellement différent de tous ces gens qu'on rencontre ici. Il est la perle jetée dans une fosse à purin, la bombe parmi les déchets radioactifs, le caviar parmi les menus Mc Do. Il est trop bien pour ici...

- Et toi ? répond-il d'une voix encore plus basse. Tu n'as pas trop le type du clubber de base.

C'est sa phrase la plus longue depuis que sa voix a pénétré mon oreille pour la première fois, et je le fixe, sans même m'en rendre compte, inconsciemment heureux qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi, qu'il me juge différent lui aussi – je peux bien être n'importe qui pour les autres, mais pour lui, je veux être mieux que ça. Je le fixe sans un mot, et il me rend mon regard, et je n'entends même plus la musique qui m'empêchait de penser auparavant. A présent, ce sont ses yeux qui ont pris cette fonction, son visage, ses lèvres, dont j'ai tellement envie de goûter l'**arôme**. Et son regard est rivé au mien, et il désire la même chose, je le sais. Et peu importe si ça n'est qu'une illusion, si une fois le petit jour, je me rends compte qu'il n'a été l'homme de mes rêves que le temps d'une soirée. Pour l'instant, c'est trop parfait.

Il se penche en même temps que moi, et lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent, sans autre forme de procès, c'est une explosion des sens dans mon cerveau. Il sent bon. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, et ses mains caressant mon visage me font courir des frissons sur l'épiderme. Il fait glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou et embrasse ma peau, et je pourrais avoir un orgasme là, sur ce siège, tellement tout est incroyable, tout est décuplé. Je n'ai jamais cédé si vite à des avances – mais si c'est pour lui, ça m'est bien égal. Si ça se révèle être l'Enfer, j'y plonge corps et âme.

Lorsque ses lèvres quittent mon cou, et qu'il me regarde à nouveau, ses yeux brûlent d'un feu ardent.

- Je t'emmène avec moi ?

Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il en a envie. Je murmure :

- Allons-y.

Il sourit presque imperceptiblement, un peu moqueur, règle les consommations, glisse ses doigts entre mes mains, et m'emmène dans le monde extérieur... qui peut bien devenir réel, s'il est là avec moi. Si l'illusion ne s'évanouit pas entre temps.

L'air de la nuit est frais – et moi, je brûle à petit feu.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane.

Il est encore plus beau à la lumière de la lune... Kurogane.

- Moi, c'est Fye.

Il m'embrasse, et je me perds dans son baiser, pendant un temps infini, et infiniment trop court. Il me relâche, et sans me lâcher la main, il m'entraîne à sa suite. Je ne jette même pas un regard à la boîte de nuit.

Je sais que c'était la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds.

*FIN*

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon, rien de transcendant, comme prévu, mais si ça vous a plu quand même, je suis contente. ^_^

Pour le prochain chapitre, je fais de mon mieux pour le terminer... question motivation, je suis dans le creux de la vague, et avec les partiels, ça fait pas bon ménage... x3

See you soon !


	10. Karma Police

Salut mes gens ! Bonne année 2010 ! Qu'elle soit peuplée de bonnes fanfics et de KuroFye mwahahahaha *w*

Avant toute chose, merci pour vos si gentilles reviews ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait terriblement plaisir *-* tout comme celles qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, graouh, thank you so much ! Je vous n'aime, vous *-*

Ensuite, pardonnez-moi de cet update terriblement tardif... Ma seule excuse, c'est que la gestation de cette fic a été terriblement longue et douloureuse ^^''' j'aime pas les fics qui se laissent pas écrire toutes seules, (et elles me le rendent bien, en général) mais celle-ci a battu des records de mauvaise volonté... Surtout la fin, ah la la... *regard noyé de larmes vers l'horizon* Mais j'me suis dit qu'il valait mieux une fin toute pourrite (inventons des mots avec Sana \o/) que pas de fin du tout, maintenant, c'est peut-être un mauvais calcul, auquel cas vous êtes libres de me taper sur la gueule en appuyant sur le bouton vert en bas :D

Bon ok ok, j'arrête de me plaindre. Et c'est là que je commence à VOUS plaindre, vous, parce que ce one-shot est ridiculement long. Tellement long, qu'il faisait 42 pages sur word, et pas en grande police en plus, avec quelques 32000 mots (c'est là qu'on part se pendre). J'ai vaguement envisagé de le séparer en deux parties, pour permettre à vos cerveaux de ne pas s'engluer trop longtemps dans la guimauve, mais ma maniaquerie psycho-traumatique obsessionnelle a repris le dessus en me hurlant que je n'allais pas foutre le boxon dans ces trucs en vrac en publiant un one-shot en deux parties et en dérangeant l'ordre établi depuis le début. Malheureusement, tout aussi chiante que soit cette voix intérieure, elle est encore plus virulente en cas de publication nuisant à la symétrie des chapitres que lorsqu'elle m'oblige à faire le tour des parcs pour compter toutes les lattes de chaque banc, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Oui, merci de me rappeler qu'il faut que je prenne mes cachets...

Bref bref. Les mots proposés nous viennent cette fois de Hikari Aria, et les voici :

Peur, idole, rencontre, robe, bal, cerise, schizophrénie, peluche, parfum, déodorant à la fraise, Japan expo, Un dictionnaire anglais français, Comment apprendre le japonais en s'amusant.

Sinon, quelques petits coucous en passant :

- A Cycy parce que je viens de lire son dernier one-shot qui dépote, et que si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, eh bien courez le faire d'urgence, bande de mécréants, au lieu de rester là à lire ce prélude débile.  
- A Nandra-chan, parce qu'il faut bien célébrer l'extraordinaire coïncidence que le dieu des fanfics nous a offerte l'autre soir, après l'avoir mijotée quelques années...  
- A Jyô, parce que m'écouter me plaindre sans répit sur une fic qui n'avance pas, c'est quelque chose, mais s'entendre en plus ordonner de m'aider pour cette fin qui m'a fait m'arracher tant de cheveux, et le tout sans se plaindre, ça doit tenir du miracle.  
- A Aria, enfin, parce que ce sont ses mots ! Tu pourras dire que tu m'en auras fait baver u_u'

Titre : Karma Police  
Disclaimer : Kurogane, Fye et toute la troupe appartiennent à Clamp. "Karma Police" appartient à Radiohead. L'absence totale d'originalité en ce qui concerne les titres de ces one-shot est totalement mien.  
Rating : T, on va dire...  
Note : désolée s'il reste des petites fautes d'orthographe ici et là. J'en ai horreur, mais à deux heures trente du matin, ces petites saletés se glissent un peu n'importe où. Donc voilà.

Bon, je ne peux pas retarder plus longtemps l'inévitable confrontation... u_u'

Alors je vous souhaite, autant que faire se peut, une bonne lecture. \o/

* * *

.oOo.

Rétrospectivement, j'ai toujours eu le chic pour m'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis – les fées qui se sont perchées sur mon berceau ne devaient pas être les bonnes. Comment expliquer autrement, sinon, que je me sois retrouvé orphelin alors que j'avais à peine quatre ans ? Et, un malheur en engendrant un autre, je me suis retrouvé à être recueilli par ma tante, et donc à vivre sous le même toit que sa fille de trois ans, Tomoyo, un démon à visage humain, sous l'appellation banalement trompeuse de "cousine".

La plupart des ennuis qui me sont arrivés par la suite, c'est surtout à elle que je les dois. Elle m'a entraîné dans des combines vaseuses, des plans foireux, des aventures où le danger clignotait en rouge à chaque pas qu'on faisait – on aurait dit que le mot "emmerdes" avait été inventé juste pour nous.

J'ai toujours espéré qu'en grandissant, ce nuage de malchance qui nous tournait autour finirait par s'éloigner et me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il faut croire que j'avais déjà un sale karma dès le départ.

Lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon, étrangement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je sais qu'il n'attend que l'occasion de se confirmer.

Bien sûr, cette occasion, c'est Tomoyo qui la lui fournit, comme d'habitude.

- Kurogane, je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un...

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de grave, en effet, puisqu'elle se permet d'interrompre une séance de shopping pour m'appeler – mais _là, _même pour nous et notre déveine légendaire, ça fait beaucoup. Ses mots me donnent subitement l'impression que tout s'est figé autour de moi - je relève les yeux de mon livre, sous le choc, et trois longues secondes passent avant que j'aie la présence d'esprit de dire un mot.

- _Quoi ?_

J'entends sa voix trembler – et pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil, il lui en faut beaucoup. C'est _grave. _

- J-j'étais avec la voiture, et j'ai renversé quelqu'un... un garçon... Il est sur le bord de la route, je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou quoi... Je n'ose pas m'approcher... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? _Dis-moi !_

Son ton est hystérique, et je dois vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser la panique m'envahir à mon tour. Je me lève, l'esprit vide, sur le coup, et je demande :

- Où est-ce que tu es ?

- A l'entrée de la ville, la route entre le bowling et le centre commercial... Et y'a pas une _putain _de voiture qui s'arrête pour m'aider !

- Ok, flippe pas. J'arrive tout de suite. Il y a du sang ?

- N-non... Enfin, je n'ose pas trop m'approcher, mais... Attends, je regarde... je vais soulever sa tête pour voir s'il est blessé...

- NON ! Surtout, le bouge pas ! Il a peut-être des blessures internes, tu ferais pire que mieux.

- O-ok...

- Quand tu auras raccroché, appelle une ambulance. Je prends la moto, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je n'entends pas sa réponse – j'ai déjà raccroché. En deux temps trois mouvements, je suis dehors, casque sur la tête, et ma moto est déjà prête à partir.

Et dire que j'avais vraiment espéré être libéré de ces emmerdes...

.oOo.

Lorsque j'arrive sur les lieux du crime, j'ai un peu calmé ma panique, mais mon cœur continue à tambouriner comme un imbécile dans ma poitrine. De tout ce qu'on a déjà pu faire, de toutes les galères dans lesquelles on a déjà pu être embarqués, celle-ci peut d'ores et déjà se ranger parmi le top 3 des plus graves.

J'arrête ma moto à côté d'une Tomoyo plus livide que je ne l'ai jamais vue, accroupie à côté d'un garçon blond allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à la même vision (le sang en plus, la blondeur en moins), mais reste que de le voir en vrai, ça me fout un sacré choc.

- Kurogane ! s'exclame-t-elle lorsqu'elle me voit. J'ai appelé l'ambulance, ils arrivent le plus vite possible.

Dans la minuscule bourgade où on habite, l'hôpital brille par son absence, alors elle a dû faire appel à celui de la ville voisine la plus proche. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on regrette d'habiter dans le trou du cul du monde – et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais cette réflexion.

- Visiblement, il respire, dit Tomoyo, plus morte que vive.

Je m'accroupis à mon tour près de la victime, et c'est un nouveau choc quand je découvre à quel point il est beau. En temps normal, ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui m'interpelle, mais chez lui, c'est impossible de ne pas la remarquer, à mon avis. Et ma seconde pensée est que c'est la première fois que je vois Tomoyo à moins de cinq mètres d'un beau garçon sans qu'elle soit en train de glousser où d'échafauder des plans fumeux. Logique, vu les circonstances, mais une grande première dans ma vie.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour y penser. Je m'accroupis près du garçon et je l'observe. Pas de sang sur la chaussée, comme me l'avait dit Tomoyo – pas de blessure externes. Toutefois, je ne peux pas être sûr qu'il n'a pas subi des dommages internes, donc j'évite de le toucher.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? je demande à Tomoyo.

- Je... Je roulais normalement, j'allais au centre commercial, et il a déboulé sur le passage piéton, mais je ne l'avais pas vu... J'ai freiné à mort, mais je l'ai heurté quand même...

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Tu roulais à quelle allure ?

- Normale ! proteste-t-elle. Vraiment !

Je garde mes pensées pour moi– Tomoyo roulant à une allure normale, c'est encore plus rare que de la voir en pleine perte de ses moyens comme elle l'est actuellement. C'est dire.

- Il n'est pas mort, hein ? demande-t-elle, apeurée.

- Non. Il n'a pas l'air blessé, mais...

- Ma voiture n'a aucune trace, dit-il elle d'un ton anxieux. Je n'ai pas dû le percuter très fort...

C'est bien elle, ça, de prendre le temps de regarder l'état de sa voiture quand une vie humaine est en jeu... Je soupire.

- Si tu ne l'as pas percuté très fort, pourquoi il est évanoui sur la route ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le garçon fronce les sourcils et soupire, et aussitôt, on se penche vers lui, aux aguets. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur des yeux d'un bleu déstabilisant, et son regard papillonne sur nous pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne soit capable de marmonner d'une voix rauque :

- ... suis où ...?

- Je suis désolée ! s'exclame Tomoyo avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire un mot. Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, je te jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Je t'ai vu traverser la chaussée au dernier moment et je n'ai pas pu freiner à temps, mais je... Tu as mal quelque part ? J'ai appelé l'ambulance, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, tu pourras aller à l'hôpital et... Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

En guise de réponse à la salve de paroles, il fronce les sourcils encore une fois, et son regard glisse de Tomoyo à moi, d'un air déboussolé.

- ... Hein ?

Il se redresse lentement, sur ses coudes, et si je n'étais pas inquiet pour lui, je rirais presque devant son expression. Il a l'air de ne rien comprendre – logique, en même temps. Il regarde autour de lui, puis ses yeux se posent sur nous à nouveau, et il demande d'une voix mal assurée :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je fais signe à Tomoyo de me laisser parler, et je réponds :

- Tomoyo t'a renversé avec sa voiture alors que tu traversais la route. Tu t'en souviens ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Cherche dans sa mémoire. Relève les yeux vers nous, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Oui, mais... C'est flou...

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Pas vraiment...

Pour nous le prouver, il se lève lentement – il est fin comme une brindille, et je me dis que c'est un miracle que Tomoyo ne l'ait pas brisé quand elle l'a touché. Il tend les bras et les jambes, les plie, se penche, s'étire, puis d'un air pensif, il tâte son genou, et grimace légèrement.

- J'ai juste un peu mal au genou, mais ça va passer... J'arrive à le bouger sans problème.

Il doit voir que Tomoyo et moi on le fixe d'un air anxieux, car il ajoute rapidement, d'un air intimidé :

- Pas la peine de vous inquiéter...

Ben tiens, ma cousine vient de le renverser, et on n'est pas censés s'inquiéter ? Excellent. Ce type a de l'humour.

C'est à ce moment que l'ambulance arrive à grands renforts de sirènes, et je le vois se crisper en se tournant vers elle.

Deux infirmiers descendent de l'ambulance à toute allure et se précipitent vers nous – ils ont l'air surpris de trouver trois adultes en train de discuter au lieu d'une fille à côté d'une victime gisant sur la route.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le blessé ?

Le blond n'est plus le seul à avoir l'air mal à l'aise – Tomoyo est dans ses petits souliers également. Elle incline la tête vers lui.

- Je... l'ai percuté, mais... il dit qu'il va bien...

- C'est vous la victime, monsieur ?

L'infirmier qui a pris la parole se tourne vers le blond, et quand il découvre la beauté de son visage, je remarque chez lui la même réaction que moi quelques minutes auparavant : le choc.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-il d'une voix douce, mal à l'aise aux entournures. Mais je n'ai rien de grave, vraiment...

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande l'autre infirmier.

- J'ai voulu traverser le passage piéton, et je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser, et elle m'a percuté... Mais franchement, ce n'est rien, je n'ai mal nulle part.

- Venez avec nous, dit finalement l'un deux, on va vous examiner à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répond rapidement le blond. Je ne suis pas blessé.

Mentirait-il parce qu'il a lui aussi horreur des hôpitaux, comme moi ?

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez peut-être une lésion interne, insiste l'infirmier.

- Non, je vous promets que ce n'est rien, répond le blond, mal à l'aise. Elle ne roulait pas vite, elle ne m'a pas heurté très fort, je vous assure. Je suis désolé qu'on vous ait dérangé pour rien.

Il a l'air tellement tenace, et ses yeux se font tellement insistants, malgré son malaise presque palpable, que les infirmiers, sans doute séduits par son minois, finissent par hausser les épaules, en disant :

- Passez quand même à l'hôpital pour faire une visite de contrôle.

- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas, répond-il poliment.

Lorsque l'ambulance s'éloigne, il pousse un léger soupir de soulagement dont Tomoyo n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte. Elle s'approche de lui et lui demande d'un air inquiet :

- Ça va, tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui, insiste le blond. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Pour la première fois, je vois ma cousine au bord des larmes. C'est un spectacle tellement affolant que j'en suis réduit au silence.

- C'est normal, c'est de ma faute, après tout...

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il d'un air embarrassé. C'est la mienne. J'ai traversé sans regarder.

- Mais...

- Bon, j'interromps d'un air agacé, on s'en fout un peu, non ? L'important, c'est son état. Ca va mieux, ton genou ?

- J'aurai sans doute un bleu, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, mais rien de plus, je crois.

- Ok... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- ... Fye.

Je remarque une sorte de réticence dans ses yeux, et elle ne manque pas de m'intriguer. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas dire son nom ? Ou peut-être que c'est parce que c'est moi qui ai posé la question, moi dont tout le monde a **peur**, à cause de mes yeux rouges ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'air de l'effrayer plus que ça. Ou alors, c'est que son prénom ne lui plaît pas ... ?

Le bond que fait Tomoyo apporte un semblant de réponse à la question.

- Fye ? Fye D. Flowright ? C'est toi, le nouveau venu dont tout le monde parle, en ville ? Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, c'est toi que j'ai renversé avec ma voiture !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Parce que c'est lui, ça a plus d'importance que si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? En tout cas, ça m'étonne qu'elle le connaisse. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais entendu son nom. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées – ou peut-être parce qu'elle me voit hausser les épaules – elle se tourne vers moi.

- Fye D. Flowright !

- J'ai entendu.

Elle fait une grimace d'impatience, et ajoute :

- Mais si, tout le lycée en parle ! Le nouveau venu ! C'est un évènement assez rare dans cette ville pour que tout le monde soit au courant... Sauf toi, évidemment.

Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à retrouver sa morve, celle-là...

- Ben, désolé, hein.

Je jette un regard au blond, en me demandant si je l'ai offensé ou pas, et je remarque qu'il a les yeux posés sur moi. Son regard est indéchiffrable, peut-être que ça signifie que je l'ai vraiment vexé – mais avant que je puisse ajouter un mot, il s'est tourné vers Tomoyo, qui lui a pris les mains : un geste qui marque le retour des gloussements qui la caractérisent.

- Tu es inscrit dans notre lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux, je te ferai visiter !

- Ça ira, merci, décline-t-il d'une voix douce, mais sans appel. Je peux me repérer tout seul.

- Oh, je vois, répond Tomoyo, déçue. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je te ramène chez toi.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Allez, je te ramène ! décrète-t-elle avec autorité. Avec ton genou en pamplemousse, je n'accepte pas la discussion. Monte, on y va. A tout à l'heure, Kurogane !

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire un mot, elle l'a déjà poussé vers le siège passager avant de s'engouffrer côté conducteur. Je soupire, et le blond, derrière la vitre passager, me jette un autre de ses regards indéchiffrables, à mi-chemin entre la timidité et l'intérêt. Comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Intrigué, je lui rends son regard, en me demandant s'il va baisser la vitre pour me parler, mais Tomoyo démarre, et la voiture s'éloigne aussitôt. Je le vois me suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision.

Drôle de **rencontre**.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, je sens tout le lycée en émoi. Si je m'en rends compte, c'est parce que pour une fois, je tends l'oreille, évidemment – d'habitude, ça me passe complètement au début de la tête. Mais en l'occurrence, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, je me sens plus ou moins concerné par l'arrivée de Fye D. Flowright dans le lycée – en pleine année scolaire, qui plus est.

Son entrée dans la cour ne passe pas inaperçue : d'un seul coup, toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, les conversations changent de sujet, et une sorte de tension électrise l'air – oui, le nouveau est un beau gosse. Les filles n'osaient pas l'espérer, et maintenant, elles constatent que c'est mieux que tout ce qu'elles avaient pu imaginer. Les mecs le regardent d'un air vaguement dégoûté et un peu admiratif malgré eux.

Et entre ces deux extrêmes, il y a moi, appuyé contre le mur, qui hésite entre l'ennui et l'intérêt. Il m'a intrigué toute la soirée avec son regard mystérieux, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'approcher et de devenir par là-même la cible de tous ces regards qui le suivent à la trace. Lorsqu'il s'avance, je remarque qu'il a l'air profondément mal à l'aise – faut dire, on le serait à moins. Quelques filles s'approchent déjà de lui pour lui parler, avec des gloussements refoulés ; mais c'est sans compter l'apparition ma cousine, qui a décidé de marquer son territoire.

- Fye ! s'exclame-t-elle en agitant la main et en se dirigeant vers lui.

Comme je l'observe attentivement, je peux voir tout ce qui passe dans son regard au moment de cet appel : en premier, la surprise – il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle alors qu'il est censé ne connaître personne ici. En deuxième place, la panique. Bien compréhensible, quand on a affaire à Tomoyo. Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche ; eh non, pas de possibilité de fuite. Tu es encerclé, de tous les côtés. Troisièmement, la résignation. Un soupir. Oui, ça va être une épreuve, tu le sais. Tu vas faire avec, et tu sortiras de là encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Ça va, Fye ? Comment va ton genou ? Je suis tellement désolée pour hier !

Oh, comme elle a l'air fière, la princesse, de pouvoir montrer qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré avant qu'il ne mette les pieds au bahut pour la première fois. Ça lui donne le privilège de l'ancienneté – même une ancienneté d'un seul jour fonctionne, dans les lois du lycée. Grâce à ça, elle tient les autres filles à distance, aussi imposante qu'une reine. Tout le monde est en train de les observer, et le blond me donne l'impression d'un pauvre animal sans défense jeté dans la fosse aux lions.

- Bonjour, Tomoyo...

Et là, je sens le souffle haineux de toutes les filles du bahut envers Tomoyo, qui affiche un sourire triomphal. Tout ça pour un peu de pouvoir en plus sur ce royaume miniature... Avec un soupir dégoûté, je me décolle de mon mur et j'entre dans le bâtiment. Après tout, le blond ne peut pas être tiré de ce calvaire, et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le lycée. Déjà, parce qu'il est peuplé d'un ramassis d'ânes qui font dans leur froc dès que je me tourne vers eux pour leur adresser la parole (j'aimerais bien comprendre, un jour, pourquoi je fiche la trouille à tout le monde...) et ensuite parce que le manque de maturité de ces imbéciles est à faire frémir d'horreur. Et un tel est jaloux de machin qui a piqué le copain de truc, et l'autre est en colère parce que bidule ne l'a pas laissé tricher sur sa copie alors qu'ils se prétendaient potes, et une troisième est en larmes parce que son copain ne lui a pas envoyé de sms la veille...

C'est peut-être moi qui ai poussé trop vite ; quoi qu'il en soit, le lycée, ça m'a des airs de purgatoire. Oh, il y a bien quelques personnes intéressantes parmi les crétins, comme Sakura et Shaolan, le couple phare du lycée – ils sont un peu bébêtes, mais au moins, ils ne sont jamais hypocrites – ou alors Sôma, la meilleure amie de Tomoyo, une fille vraiment bien, pour une fois... un peu trop sérieuse, mais bon. Mais alors des fois, il y a des cas... Himawari, par exemple... Une vraie gourde, celle-là...

La salle de classe est vide quand j'y entre – forcément, ils sont tous dehors, à tenter d'apercevoir le blond. De la fenêtre, je peux les voir. Fye est entouré de toutes parts, avec Tomoyo en face de lui, et tout le monde a l'air de lui parler en même temps – il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. De là où je suis, je peux l'observer le plus tranquillement du monde. Ses cheveux rutilent dans la lumière matinale, et sa peau est si pâle qu'elle a l'air de briller. Sa veste noire lui va bien...

Je secoue la tête. Si j'en suis réduit à faire des jugements d'ordre vestimentaire sur quelqu'un, c'est que ça va mal, très mal... La sonnerie tombe à pic, elle me permet de penser à autre chose. En bas, les lycéens s'éparpillent comme une volée de moineaux sur laquelle on aurait lancé un caillou, et le blond se retrouve entraîné par Tomoyo, sans doute jusqu'à sa salle de classe – elle s'est renseignée sur le sujet au préalable, à mon avis. Moi, je ne sais même pas en quelle année il est.

Le cours commence, et la journée reprend son déroulement normal – une journée de merde, dans une semaine de merde, dans une année de merde. Le tout dans une vie de merde.

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

.oOo.

- Sujet du jour : Fye.

- J'approuve.

- Il est trooop beau ! C'est pas possible d'être canon à ce point !

- Et cet air mystérieux qu'il a, c'était juste gaouh !

- Et ces cheveux, j'étais juste derrière lui en cours, ça me donnait envie de passer ma main dedans sans arrêt !

- J'ai utilisé mon **déodorant à la fraise** aujourd'hui, je me demande s'il l'a senti...

- Ah là là, je suis déjà raide de lui...

Et un concert de gloussements saluent la dernière phrase – avec, en prime, un soupir de grand méchant loup de ma part. Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi j'ai eu la brillante idée d'aller squatter la cafétéria du lycée, alors que je sais très bien que tout ce que je pourrai y trouver, ce sera un échantillon assez éloquent de la connerie de mes congénères – et un café à 80 centimes, parce qu'on est fauchés quand on est lycéens.

Un instant, je regrette d'avoir choisi une table juste à côté de celle où cinq commères sont en train de bavasser sur la blondeur de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux, avant de me rendre compte que comme de toute façon, tout le monde est en train de parler de lui, ç'aurait été la même chose dix mètres plus loin également. Avec un soupir, je reporte mon regard sur la cour, derrière la baie vitrée : les gens passent sans discontinuer, rentrant chez eux après leurs cours. Moi, j'attends Tomoyo – c'est notre habitude de prendre un café ici avant de rentrer chez nous.

Lorsque je vois Fye sortir du bâtiment, je pressens un climat d'excitation imminent dans la cafétéria.

J'ai raison, comme toujours.

- Le voilà ! piaille une fille. Là-bas !

Je les observe : ils se tournent _tous_ comme un seul homme vers l'endroit pointé du doigt, là où le pauvre gars, inconscient qu'il est la cible de tous ces regards, est en train de traverser la cour d'un air préoccupé.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, il est _trop_ canon...

- Faut que je lui laisse mon numéro de téléphone...

- Comme si t'avais une chance, toi !

Des éclats de rire. Des murmures. Des gloussements. L'air est saturé d'hormones. Rien que parce qu'il vient d'apparaître.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ici ? murmure une fille.

Sa suggestion déclenche les rires nerveux de toutes celles qui l'entendent.

- Ça serait le pied... Imagine, il s'assoit à notre table !

Décidément, une chose est sûre : il existe bien sur Terre quelqu'un avec encore moins de chance que moi. Ce gars-là a gagné le gros lot. Je le plains.

Comme s'il entendait mes pensées, il relève la tête vers moi, et nos regards se croisent. Il y a un instant de flottement étrange, durant lequel toutes les discussions de la pièce disparaissent de mon univers sonore.

Son regard est toujours aussi indéchiffrable, et ça me perturbe.

Puis avec un léger hochement de tête dont j'ignore ce qu'il signifie, il disparaît à l'autre bout de la baie vitrée, et le bruit se déverse à nouveau dans mes oreilles.

- Il nous a regardées ! Woooooh !

- T'as vu ça, il a hoché la tête en nous regardant !

Les filles, ou comment prendre ses espoirs pour des réalités... Je hausse les épaules. Peut-être qu'elles ont raison, après tout, peut-être que j'ai imaginé que le regard s'adressait à moi (et dans ce cas, je ne serais pas bien plus malin qu'elles).

Une sorte de silence tendu s'abat sur la cafétéria, et je ne me rends pas bien compte de sa cause, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle **idole** du lycée apparaisse brutalement à côté de ma table.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Impossible que ce soit à une personne derrière, puisqu'il n'y a que la vitre. À moi, donc.

- Salut, je réponds simplement.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je hoche la tête, tout en le fixant d'un air plein de curiosité – et un bref regard au reste de la salle m'apprend que je ne suis pas le seul à en éprouver. Pourquoi, entre tous, Fye a-t-il choisi de s'approcher de Kurogane, cet ogre aux yeux rouges, ce type flippant, ce cas social ?

Il prend place gracieusement sur le siège en face de moi, et me sourit – un sourire dont je ne comprends pas du tout la signification.

- Ca va mieux, ton genou ?

- Oui, dit-il doucement. J'ai juste un bleu, comme prévu, mais rien de grave.

- Ok...

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour faire la conversation, même pas avec ma famille – alors avec un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, pensez donc. Mais quelque part, je trouve ça terriblement embarrassant de n'avoir rien à lui dire (surtout quand une bande de bovins vous fixent avec leurs yeux globuleux), aussi j'enchaîne :

- Ça s'est bien passé, ce premier jour ?

- Oui, répond-il simplement.

Pas bavard non plus. Génial. On va aller loin, avec ça.

- Vraiment ? Même avec les groupies ?

Je parle à voix plus basse pour qu'elles ne m'entendent pas – le pari est risqué, sachant que tout le monde est suspendu à nos lèvres. Un air de lassitude passe sur son visage, et il répond à voix tout aussi basse :

- C'était le plus dur. C'est votre façon de bizuter les nouveaux, par ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, je réponds, légèrement amusé. Je ne participe pas à ce genre de trucs, en général.

- Je vois, sourit-il. Je m'y attendais un peu, en fait.

- Pourquoi ?

Décidément, il m'intrigue terriblement.

- Je ne sais pas, répète-t-il, d'un ton indécis. C'est juste que tu as l'air différent des autres.

Je le fixe attentivement tandis qu'il réfléchit, tout en tentant de refouler l'absurde satisfaction qui m'a envahi lors de sa dernière phrase. Pas trop difficile, parce qu'il suffit de regarder son visage pour penser à autre chose. Par exemple, comment une telle perfection des traits peut-elle exister ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à la beauté, mais là, elle me frappe en plein visage. De la forme de ses lèvres jusqu'à la courbe de ses sourcils, en passant par sa pâleur inégalable, je ne lui remarque pas le moindre petit défaut. Si, peut-être cette minuscule fossette qui est apparue dans sa joue alors qu'il mordille doucement sa lèvre du bas, pensif. Si ça peut être considéré comme un défaut...

- D'ailleurs, reprend-il, ils t'évitent tous, je l'ai remarqué.

Tiens, il a remarqué ça ? Etonnant, puisque je ne l'ai pas croisé de la journée... Ou peut-être qu'il m'a vu, lui. Qu'il a fait attention à moi...

Non, non. Trop présomptueux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu étais tout seul ce matin, quand je suis arrivé, dit-il simplement. Et là, ce soir, tu es encore tout seul. Et chaque fois que je t'ai aperçu dans la journée, c'était pareil.

Il m'a aperçu ? Alors que moi, je ne l'ai pas vu ? Ça va pas, ça, d'habitude c'est moi qui fais attention aux autres, et pas l'inverse.

- Perspicace, je réponds d'un ton passablement estomaqué.

Il sourit de nouveau, et je sens les filles derrière moi s'évanouir. C'est là que je me rappelle qu'on a un public, qui suit avec attention tous nos faits et gestes, et je n'ai qu'une envie, brutalement, c'est de sortir de cette pièce, et de le prendre par le poignet pour l'emmener avec moi. Je suis la seule chose qui le protège des lions.

Comme si un dieu quelconque avait entendu mes pensées, je remarque au même moment Tomoyo qui traverse la cour. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la cafétéria, me voit en compagnie de Fye, et sa bouche s'arrondit en un O de surprise. Puis, dans le langage des signes qu'on a inventé en étant gamins (qu'est-ce qu'on a pas fait, quand on était gamins...), elle me demande :

_"Je te laisse tranquille ? Tu me raconteras après ?"_

C'est vraiment gentil de sa part (et inhabituel, aussi), mais pour le coup, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Aussitôt, je lui réponds, dans le même langage :

_"Non, ils écoutent tout ce qu'on dit, ici. On te rejoint tout de suite, bouge pas."_

Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle a reçu le message cinq sur cinq, et je me tourne vers Fye, qui a observé notre échange en silence, l'air intrigué.

- Je dois aller la rejoindre. Tu viens avec nous ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment réjoui à l'idée de transformer cette conversation en tête à tête en réunion à trois (surtout comme je connais ma cousine), mais tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut être juste seuls avec Tomoyo qu'espionnés par tout le lycée.

- Bien sûr, répond-il simplement.

Je m'en vais remettre ma tasse de café vide sur le comptoir tandis qu'il enfile son manteau, et on sort silencieusement de la pièce, sous les yeux de la cinquantaine d'étudiants qui y sont réunis, pour aller retrouver Tomoyo qui nous attend dehors, les mains dans les poches, un sourire malicieux qu'elle s'efforce vainement de cacher.

- Salut, Fye, dit-elle relativement calmement quand on connaît la pile électrique qu'elle est d'habitude. Ça s'est bien passé, cette première journée de cours ? Vous avez des cours en commun, tous les deux ?

Ah tiens, donc théoriquement, il est en terminale lui aussi...

- On n'en a pas eu aujourd'hui, en tout cas, répond-il calmement. Ça s'est bien passé, merci.

- Et toi, cousin, t'as effrayé personne aujourd'hui ?

- Pas eu besoin. Ils se barrent toujours dès qu'ils me voient, de toute façon. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- C'est pas depuis la fois où t'as pété un tronc d'arbre avec ton poing et qu'ils t'ont vu ?

Je cligne des yeux. Le voilà, le pourquoi du comment...

- Aah... c'est possible en effet. Je m'en souvenais plus.

Mais maintenant, c'est au blond que je vais faire peur – c'est malin. Pourtant, étrangement, il se contente de sourire.

- Tu as encore mal au genou, Fye ? demande Tomoyo.

Elle s'est remise de sa frayeur de la veille, n'empêche que l'inquiétude subsiste encore légèrement.

- Je vais très bien, sourit Fye.

- Arrête de te faire autant de souci, Tomoyo, t'auras des rides avant l'heure.

Elle me lance un regard furieux et hausse les épaules – s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle déteste, c'est que je m'en prenne à son physique. Le reste glisse sur elle comme sur une peau de phoque – on peut lui dire qu'elle est égoïste, exigeante, autoritaire, tyrannique, elle se contente de rire (son agaçant "ho! ho! ho!") et n'y prête pas plus attention. Seules les réflexions sur son apparence parviennent à l'agacer – et j'ai eu tôt fait de m'apercevoir de cette faiblesse et l'utiliser au moment opportun.

- Fye, demande-t-elle en changeant de sujet, tu veux venir boire un thé chez nous ?

- Je te remercie, mais j'ai du travail pour demain, il faut que je rentre chez moi, décline le blond poliment.

- Ah, d'accord...

Elle est déçue, je l'entends dans sa voix – et à vrai, moi aussi, je suis un peu déçu. Ridicule, bien sûr. Pourquoi je serais déçu qu'il ne vienne pas ? Je peux le voir tous les jours au lycée. Ridicule, Kurogane.

- Une autre fois, alors ? D'accord ? insiste-t-elle.

- Bien sûr.

Tout en parlant, on est arrivés à la grand place de notre petite ville, et Fye pointe le doigt vers la droite :

- Je vais par là.

- Et nous de l'autre côté, répond Tomoyo, déçue à nouveau. On habite par là.

- Vous habitez ensemble ?

- Longue histoire, je réponds avant que Tomoyo n'ait eu le temps de placer un mot.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il sache que mes parents sont morts, et tout ce qui s'ensuit – ça m'agacerait qu'il ait pitié de moi.

- On te racontera plus tard, ajoute Tomoyo, un peu étonnée par mon ton sec. Ah !

Elle porte la main à son cou avec rapidité, puis lève les yeux vers le ciel.

- Il neige... J'ai reçu un flocon dans le cou.

Tout comme Fye, je lève la tête, et je vois les minuscules flocons tourbillonner dans le ciel qui s'assombrit progressivement. Le nez en l'air, on les contemple en silence, jusqu'à ce que Fye dise :

- Je vais rentrer avant qu'on se prenne la tempête. À demain, j'imagine.

- À demain ! s'exclame Tomoyo en agitant la main joyeusement. Ne t'évanouis pas en route.

Il rit doucement, replace son écharpe autour de son cou, et s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches.

- Je crois qu'il nous aime bien, sourit Tomoyo quand il s'est éloigné.

- Je crois surtout qu'il traîne avec nous parce que les autres du lycée sont des crétins, je rétorque.

- Possible, admet-elle sans broncher. Allez, on rentre, il gèle.

Je hoche la tête, alors que la neige s'intensifie déjà.

.oOo.

Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que je sois né en décembre, mais j'ai toujours adoré la neige. Aussi je me sens d'excellente humeur lorsqu'en ouvrant les rideaux, ce matin, je remarque qu'un épais tapis blanc recouvre la chaussée et le trottoir. En plus, pas de lycée aujourd'hui, je suis libre d'aller me promener en ville et d'entendre mes pas faire "scrouitch scrouitch" dans le silence de ce dimanche. C'est ça que j'apprécie, dans ce trou paumé : au moins, ici, le week-end, tous les magasins sont fermés, et pour peu qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, tout le monde reste cloîtré chez soi, et la ville entière prend des allures de ville fantôme.

Et en plus, le dimanche, Tomoyo fait la grasse mat', ce qui me libère de sa présence pendant une demi-journée entière – et ça, c'est carrément non négligeable.

Mon seul impératif, c'est d'être rentré à midi, pour l'heure du déjeuner. À part ça, je suis libre de me promener n'importe où, et je ne me prive pas de le faire. La grand place paraît étrange, quand elle est déserte à ce point – d'habitude, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour flâner sur un blanc, ou pour boire un verre au café juste en face, ou juste pour glander. Mais là, la neige est fraîche et pure, encore inviolée, et j'en ressens une profonde sensation de félicité.

Je suis la route que Fye prend à chaque fois qu'on fait le chemin ensemble – et depuis qu'il est arrivé en ville, on le fait chaque soir, avec Tomoyo, pour la plus grande jalousie de toutes les filles du bahut. Être accompagné de Tomoyo permet à Fye d'obtenir une relative sécurité de ce point de vue-là (juste, il faut s'habituer au caractère de ma cousine), et moi, je lui offre ma protection en cours d'espagnol et d'anglais, les deux seuls cours que nous avons en commun. Pour le reste du temps, le pauvre est sans cesse assailli par toutes ces harpies. Je lui ai suggéré de leur dire d'aller se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il est tellement gentil qu'il n'arrive pas à dire non aux autres. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, donc, c'est de se retrouver le matin à la grand place pour aller au lycée ensemble, et de l'y raccompagner le soir – ça fait toujours autant de temps où elles n'osent pas l'approcher.

Les rues sont silencieuses, et je me demande où il habite – il ne nous l'a jamais dit, et on ne le ramène jamais jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Je fixe les fenêtres des maisons comme s'il allait apparaître derrière l'une d'entre elles, mais elles restent définitivement vides et silencieuses, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de passer mon chemin. La neige s'est remise à tomber, et les flocons viennent encore épaissir la couche de neige sur le trottoir, déjà bien fournie.

En silence, j'arrive jusqu'au parc, à l'autre bout de la ville par rapport à là où j'habite. Tout est tellement silencieux que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter quand un rire hystérique déchire l'air gelé. Je reste figé un bref instant, avant de me dépêcher de dépasser les arbres, pour voir qui a poussé le cri qui vient perturber ma solitude.

C'est là, en plein milieu du parc. Sur la balançoire des gamins, il y a un grand échalas qui se balance rapidement – la chaîne de métal grince à chaque fois qu'il revient en arrière, et un éclat de rire s'échappe de sa bouche.

- Youhouu !

Je cligne des yeux, sous le choc. Pourtant, les cheveux blonds emmêlés ne me laissent aucun doute sur l'identité de leur propriétaire. Alors que je le regarde se balancer d'un air ébahi, il tourne la tête vers moi, comme s'il avait senti ma présence, et un sourire illumine son visage. Il saute gracieusement de la balançoire au moment où elle est sur le point de revenir en arrière, et atterrit dans la neige avec un "pouf" étouffé. Avec un sourire de gamin, il se précipite vers moi, et s'exclame, les joues rougies par le froid et par l'excitation :

- Mais c'est toi ! C'est toi, Kuro-chan !

Je le fixe d'un air totalement ahuri - il a l'air de nous avoir pété un joli petit câble. Et puis, il vient d'où, ce surnom débile ? Il m'appelle toujours "Kurogane", d'habitude. Les mains dans les poches, il m'observe avec un regard malicieux, le nez vers moi, comme s'il tentait de renifler mon odeur.

- ... Euh...

- C'est vrai que t'es carrément canon ! finit-il par décréter, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Décidément, ça doit être moi qui ai raté un wagon. Ou plusieurs ? Je cligne des yeux, comme si l'illusion allait disparaître, mais rien du tout.

- ... T'es sûr que ça va... ?

Peut-être qu'il a bu... Mais non pourtant, il ne sent pas l'alcool, et moi, l'alcool, j'en repère l'odeur à cinquante mètres. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

- Moi ? Mais ça va très bien, mon bon Kuro-pon ! Je suis super content de te voir, t'imagines même pas !

Ou bien peut-être qu'il souffre de **schizophrénie** ? Pas que ça soit hyper courant, mais c'est possible, après tout, surtout quand on sait que côté chance, il est encore plus mal loti que moi.

- Mais on se voit tous les jours au lycée, je rétorque, légèrement sur la défensive.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, et il pousse un "aaah!" de compréhension avant d'éclater de rire. Moi par contre, je n'ai toujours rien compris à l'histoire. Pourquoi il fait le mariole, aujourd'hui, lui qui est d'un calme frôlant l'apathie d'habitude ? C'est presque effrayant.

Lorsque son fou rire se calme, il essuie une larme au coin de ses yeux et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, mon brave Kuro-pî. Tu vas en cours avec Fye – mais moi, je suis son frère jumeau.

Son _jumeau ?_

- Je m'appelle Yui, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire réjoui. Enchanté !

.oOo.

Le dénommé Yui et moi, nous nous sommes installés sur un banc du parc, après en avoir enlevé la neige – sans prêter attention aux flocons qui continuent à tomber.

- Je ne savais pas que Fye avait un frère jumeau, je marmonne, perturbé. Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit ?

- Peut-être qu'il a honte de moi ? suggère Yui d'un ton ingénu.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont beau être jumeaux et se ressembler physiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau, d'un point de vue mental, ils sont carrément différents. Tomoyo est du genre survolté, mais à côté de celui-là, elle a l'air sage comme une image.

Quand même, une question me taraude.

- Comment tu m'as reconnu, puisqu'on ne s'est jamais vus ?

Il sourit, et j'ai l'impression tenace que son sourire n'est pas sincère.

- Mon frère m'a parlé de toi. Je me suis dit qu'un brun aux cheveux en piques et aux yeux rouges, ça ne courait pas les rues.

- Ah bon, je réponds d'un ton dubitatif... Bizarre, je ne pensais pas que la couleur de mes yeux se remarquait de si loin.

- Ça doit être mon instinct, alors, dit-il en riant.

Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Ou alors, peut-être que Fye a pris en cachette une photo de moi, qu'il lui a montrée, et que me le dire reviendrait à une sorte de trahison ? A mon avis, ça doit encore être mon imagination qui s'emporte. Je secoue la tête. Mieux vaut changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas au lycée ?

- Je suis souvent malade, répond-il avec un sourire lumineux, comme si ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. J'ai fini par me contenter des cours de mon frère.

Ses yeux sont tellement pleins de malice que je me demande sans cesse s'il me dit la vérité.

- Vous êtes du genre faible, non ? Ton frère aussi a l'air d'avoir une mauvaise santé.

Il est fin comme un brin de paille et si pâle que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va tomber dans les pommes. Yui me jette un regard surpris, et je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise que ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais il éclate de rire (on dirait qu'un rien l'amuse), et répond :

- Ça se peut bien, en effet.

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir un médecin ?

Il sourit, et répond :

- On ne va voir un médecin que quand on est malade, Kuro-piu...

- Arrête de m'appeler avec ces surnoms débiles, je m'énerve. Pourquoi tu fais ça, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est juste que ça m'éclate, dit-il moqueur. T'es d'origine japonaise, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ben, "chan", "pon", "tan", tout ça, c'est japonais, non ? Je l'ai lu dans mon "**comment apprendre le japonais en s'amusant**".

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là...

- Mais c'est un manuel pour apprendre le japonais, il est bien fait et tout, je te promets ! Je te le montrerai, Kuro-min !

- Non merci, ça ira !

- Tu parles le japonais ?

- ... Un peu.

- Non, sérieux ? s'exclame-t-il, tout excité. Sors moi une phrase en japonais ! N'importe quoi, allez, allez !

Il a un sourire qui s'étend d'une oreille à l'autre, comme un gosse devant un sapin de Noël enseveli sous les cadeaux, et je soupire. Décidément, le frangin est plus calme. Plus reposant.

- Comme quoi ?

- Hum... "je veux manger des sushis!"

- En poli ou en neutre ... ?

- Poli, Kuro ! Faut être poli dans la vie !

- ... _O-sushi wo tabetai desu. _

- Dément ! s'écrie-t-il, éperdument impressionné. Comment on dit "Je m'appelle Yui" ?

- _Yui to môshimasu. _

- Wahou ! Et...

- Ça suffit, c'est bon, je coupe d'un ton autoritaire. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

- Encore une, Kuro ! Comment on dit "je t'aime" en japonais ?

- ... _Daisuki desu. _

- C'est bizarre, ils marquaient autre chose dans mon bouquin, dit-il, l'air pensif. Ashi ... Aisha...

- _Ai shiteimasu _?

- Ouais c'est ça ! C'est quoi la différence ?

- La même qu'entre "I like you" et "I love you", je dirais...

Il me regarde d'un air perdu.

- Je suis nul en anglais...

- Ah, c'est bon. De toute façon, on s'en fout !

- Non mais c'est génial ! Je suis complètement bluffé, là ! T'es vraiment impressionnant, Kuro-Kuro.

- Et toi tu sais que tu me gonfles avec ces surnoms à la con ? Je plaisante pas !

J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi d'habitude, tout le monde a peur de moi sans que je le fasse exprès, alors que là, quand j'essaye d'être effrayant, ça le laisse complètement de marbre... C'est vraiment trop bizarre.

- Mais pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges, alors que t'es japonais ? me demande-t-il d'un air interrogateur, la bouche en O et le doigt posé sur la lèvre du bas.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! je réponds, agacé.

- C'est des lentilles, c'est ça ?

- Si tu savais combien de fois on me l'a faite, celle-là... Non, c'est pas des lentilles. Je t'en pose, moi, de questions ?

- Mais tu peux, dit-il avec bonne humeur. Ça ne me dérange pas de répondre ! Je ne suis pas aussi taciturne que mon frère, moi.

Tu parles. C'est le jour et la nuit, entre les deux. D'un autre côté, ce type est peut-être plus agaçant, mais j'ai échangé plus de mots avec lui qu'avec Fye en un mois de cours... (Bon ok, j'exagère peut-être un tantinet.)

Pendant ce temps là, il continue son joyeux babillage.

- Par exemple, ça ne me dérange pas de te dire que mon frère dort _encore_ avec son doudou, alors qu'il a bientôt 18 ans !

- C'est pas une question sur toi, ça ! C'est à propos de ton frère !

Quand même, je bloque sur l'image. Fye endormi, une **peluche** dans les mains, le pouce dans la bouche en prime, les yeux clos...

Trop mignon...

Non, non ! Je m'efforce d'éloigner la pensée de ma tête – pas trop dur quand son double fait le mariole à côté : ça me distrait.

- Bon alors, continue-t-il, je peux te dire que je perds mes cheveux quand je prends ma douche, que mon **parfum**, c'est One Million de Paco Rabanne – c'est classe hein ! – que mon pyjama est à rayures bleues et blanches, que j'aime le rock, que je fais du piano, que je dors dans un lit en hauteur...

Je cligne des yeux.

- J'en demandais pas tant !

- C'est toi qui as commencé, sourit-il. Ma couleur préférée, c'est le violet, mon plat préféré, ce sont les lasagnes, ma saison préférée, c'est l'hiver, ma matière préférée, c'est la biologie, mon livre préféré, ce sont les _Chroniques de San Francisco_ d'Armistead Maupin, et mon morceau de piano préféré, c'est _Gaspard de la Nuit _de Ravel !

Il se tourne vers moi, avec son regard lumineux, et ajoute l'air de rien :

- Et mon type de garçon préféré, ce sont les bruns aux yeux rouges et qui ont mauvais caractère.

Je le fixe, médusé, et il profite de ma stupéfaction pour ajouter :

- Et comme Fye a les mêmes goûts que moi, malheureusement, j'ai bien l'intention de te séduire le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne s'y mette à son tour. Tiens-toi prêt, Kuro !

Prêt je le suis, _heureusement_, parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas pu reculer à temps alors qu'il avance son visage vers moi, les lèvres en cœur.

- Muh, Kuro, t'es pas cool !

Je me lève, la colère prenant le pas sur mon choc. Cette fois, il se fout de moi, c'est sûr.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je braille. Ça va pas la tête ?

- Bah quoi... T'as pas à être aussi intimidé, tu sais, Kuro-pyon ! Laisse-toi faire tu verras, c'est super agréable !

- Mais que dalle !

Finalement, je comprends tout, enfin : il s'est foutu de moi dès le début, et je me suis fait embobiner comme le dernier des imbéciles. Furieux, je replace mon écharpe autour de mon cou, et je m'éloigne à grands pas du banc, avec l'intention de mettre le plus de distance entre moi et cet abruti.

- Attends, Kuro ! s'exclame-t-il derrière moi.

Tu peux toujours rêver. J'ai presque envie de courir, mais ça reviendrait à prendre la fuite, et je ne veux pas laisser cette impression. Pour compenser, je fais des pas de géant, soutenu par ma colère.

Un bras s'enroule autour du mien, une pression me freine : il est tellement léger que je ne l'ai même pas entendu courir sur la neige pour me rattraper.

- Attends, je te dis ! Je t'ai vexé ? Je suis désolé. C'était pas le but.

Je me retourne et je le fixe, encore furieux. Erreur tactique : son air sincèrement suppliant me désarme aussitôt. C'est pas possible de résister à un visage aussi beau quand il arbore une telle expression.

'Tain...

- J'aime pas trop qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi, je te jure ! s'exclame-t-il, désolé. J'étais sérieux.

Je bloque une nouvelle fois, l'irritation se répandant à nouveau dans mes veines.

- Sérieux ? Toi ? Je te crois pas.

- C'est vrai, pourtant ! Je sais que comme je l'ai dit, ça passait pour une blague, mais je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas une blague. Si ce genre de trucs te dégoûte, c'est un autre problème, mais je ne veux pas que tu te barres parce que tu penses que je me suis moqué de toi.

Ce genre de trucs...

Alors, il en a vraiment après moi ? Il veut vraiment me séduire ? Moi ? Alors qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, fille ou garçon ? Juste pas possible.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, je grince.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as du mal à y croire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

Plus que ses mots, c'est son visage qui me trouble : son sourire a disparu, et quelque chose comme de l'anxiété se lit sur ses traits.

- Tu me connais à peine, je grogne.

- Déjà, c'est faux, dit-il buté, parce que je te connais par Fye. Il m'a... parlé de toi. Et ensuite, tu me fais rire, tu es sympa, canon, et tu m'impressionnes, et je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert d'attendre dix mille ans avant de te dire que tu me plais. Je suis direct, mais c'est dans ma nature.

Il me fixe, avec ses grands yeux bleus anxieux, et sa véhémente argumentation annihile ma colère, au moins pour l'instant. Je lui rends son regard, en essayant d'envisager les choses d'un point de vue où il ne serait pas en train de me monter un gigantesque bateau.

Je lui... plais ?

- Écoute, je proteste d'une voix un peu moins assurée, je... bon, t'es beaucoup trop bavard, mais je t'apprécie quand même. Mais de là à ...

- Ça te dégoûte ? me coupe-t-il. Que j'aime les mecs ?

- ... C'est pas le problème, mais...

- Alors si c'est pas le problème, on peut essayer, juste essayer... Pas d'implications ni rien, on essaye, et si ça ne te plaît pas, on arrête, et on fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... D'accord ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si proche, jusqu'à ce que sa main se pose sur ma joue et attire mon visage à lui pour qu'il m'embrasse. Je suis sur le point de repousser, pendant un bref instant (qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, merde, c'est bien trop rapide !), mais...

Essayer. Pourquoi pas ? Juste essayer.

Ça ne me tuera pas.

Je sens ses lèvres gelées contre les miennes, sa main glaciale sur ma joue, et finalement, sa peau contre la mienne est la seule chose que je reste capable de définir, parce qu'il m'entraîne dans son baiser, et que tout ce qui fait partie du monde extérieur disparaît lentement autour de nous.

Il m'entraîne. Il est un torrent d'eau vive et glacée, et je me rends compte petit à petit que je me fais emporter par son courant, et que je suis en train de sombrer à vitesse grand V. Je vais me noyer dans ses yeux, dans ses lèvres, dans ses mains. Je vais être totalement immergé en lui. Il faut que je reprenne pied, très vite, ou je n'en sortirai pas indemne.

C'est extrêmement dur de reprendre assez le contrôle de moi-même pour le repousser – et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rends compte qu'il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, et que moi, je serrais son corps contre le mien à lui faire mal.

Ses joues sont brûlantes, et il me fixe, essoufflé, et je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. Il a l'air fasciné par ce qui vient de se passer – est-ce qu'il a ressenti la même chose que moi, est-ce qu'il s'est senti totalement immergé, lui aussi ?

- Encore une fois, exige-t-il à voix basse. Encore...

Il a l'air d'un enfant qui demande un jouet. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour moi.

- Non.

- Ça ne t'a pas plu ? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Si.

Beaucoup trop, même. Bien trop.

- Alors... ?

- Alors, je refuse quand même. J'ai essayé, tu vois, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Mais je ne veux pas continuer.

En réalité, s'il n'y avait que nous deux, si on était dans un monde où les conséquences n'existent pas, je l'aurais déjà attiré de nouveau à moi pour reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés. Mais voilà, ce genre de monde, ce n'est pas le nôtre.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ça à ton frère.

Il me regarde, l'air surpris, puis une expression de culpabilité traverse ses traits, vite remplacée par un mouvement d'humeur et de l'anxiété dans le regard.

- Il le saura, de toute façon... Il est perspicace.

La façon dont il formule sa phrase me montre que lui non plus n'a pas tellement envie de le mettre au courant – par conséquent, il considère comme moi que ce serait une sorte de trahison. On se connaît depuis peu, c'est un fait, mais je sais qu'il en serait blessé quand même, et je n'ai pas envie de ça.

- Désolé, mais c'est non.

Je me recule de lui, et je me détourne pour m'éloigner – plus je serai loin, plus je serai en sécurité, parce que là, je me sens aussi instable que si j'étais en équilibre sur un fil tendu entre deux poteaux.

- Alors, c'est tout ? s'écrie-t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui – il est resté à l'endroit où je l'ai laissé, et il me regarde d'un air pitoyable.

- Merci pour tout, et bonsoir ... ? Rien d'autre ?

- C'est toi qui as dit qu'on ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- Je sais, mais...

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser m'embrasser, parce que ça lui en coûte, à présent, je le vois bien. Avant, il n'avait rien à perdre ; maintenant, après la terrifiante profondeur de notre premier et dernier baiser, il mesure ce qui lui échappe.

- Je suis désolé, je murmure.

- Et si j'en parlais à Fye ? demande-t-il.

Je reste silencieux, tenté un moment par l'idée – c'est vrai que ça serait l'idéal...

- Mais il serait blessé, non ?

Il hésite.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être, oui, admet-il finalement.

- Alors ne lui dis pas.

Il a l'air terriblement frustré, un instant, puis il laisse échapper un long soupir, les yeux fixés sur le tapis de neige.

- Je comprends, dit-il simplement.

Il relève les yeux vers moi, et je n'aime pas la façon dont son sourire lumineux de tout à l'heure s'est transformé en un pauvre sourire triste.

- À la prochaine, alors, Kuro-Kuro. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre, et il retourne vers le parc tandis que je reprends le chemin de chez moi, sans plus prêter attention à la neige qui m'émerveillait à l'aller ou à la beauté des flocons tourbillonnants. Tout est pareil que tout à l'heure, pourtant, et tout, absolument _tout_, tout a changé.

En une heure de temps.

.oOo.

Mes cernes ressemblent à des valises. C'est la première fois que le sommeil me fuit à ce point – c'est la première fois que quelque chose me perturbe au point de m'empêcher de dormir. Lorsque je descends petit-déjeuner, Tomoyo hausse un sourcil dans ma direction, mais je reste silencieux. Elle a repéré qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dès qu'elle m'a vu rentrer à la maison hier, pour le déjeuner – mais sur le trajet du retour, j'avais réussi à composer un visage plus ou moins neutre, et elle a beau m'avoir questionné, je n'ai rien répondu.

Et la princesse a horreur quand quelque chose échappe à son savoir.

- T'as une sale tête, me dit-elle d'un ton maussade.

- Comme toi, je rétorque. T'as vu tes cernes ?

Aussitôt, elle fonce vers le miroir pour voir ce qu'il en est, et me jette un regard furieux.

- Menteur !

Elle me fait une grimace, et je hausse les épaules.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais que je finirai par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, de toute façon.

Je ne vois vraiment pas comment, à part qu'il faudrait qu'elle rencontre Yui pour ça, et que ça ne risque pas d'arriver si ce qui s'est passé dans le parc est parvenu aux oreilles de Fye.

C'est ce qui m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Parce que bizarrement, on pourrait croire que je n'en aurais rien à cirer, de son avis sur la question, mais c'est tout l'inverse. Et même de son avis sur _toutes_ les questions. Parce que bordel, j'estime ce mec – et ça, c'est assez rare pour en devenir appréciable. Je n'ai pas envie de voir passer la déception dans son regard.

Mais lui, il s'en fout peut-être, au fond. Ça simplifierait les choses à coup sûr, mais quelque part, je crois – enfin, j'en suis _sûr _– que j'en serais déçu.

Enfin, ça n'a pas de sens, de toute façon. Rien n'a de sens. Le baiser, même s'il a duré peu de temps, a tout chamboulé dans ma manière de penser. J'ai repris pied trop tard : il y avait déjà des dégâts.

- Kurogane ! s'énerve Tomoyo.

Je relève la tête vers elle, et je me rends compte qu'elle a dû parler et que je n'ai rien écouté.

- Quoi ? je demande, vaguement coupable.

- Je t'ai demandé de te dépêcher ! On est à la bourre !

Oui, on est à la bourre. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée. Pas du tout. C'est fou de voir à quel point les choses peuvent changer, en si peu temps : il y a peu, aller au lycée me faisait royalement chier. Depuis que Fye y est arrivé, j'y trouve un intérêt nettement supérieur. Et ce matin, j'ai envie de prétexter une fièvre de quarante degrés pour pouvoir éviter d'y aller.

Mais oui... Prétexter une maladie... Quelle excellente idée ! Enfin, sauf que Tomoyo me guette, et que si je fais le moindre pas de travers, elle me tombera dessus comme un aigle sur sa proie. Elle n'attend que ça, de savoir ce qui cloche chez moi – et je ne veux pas qu'elle comprenne que ça a un rapport avec Fye – ce qui arrivera si elle n'est pas trop conne. Et malheureusement, elle est peut-être chiante, mais elle ne manque pas de jugeote.

À oublier, donc, le coup de la maladie.

Il va falloir que j'affronte Fye.

Bon, peut-être que j'en fais un peu trop, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, à la fin. Il s'est passé quoi ? Rien de spécial, juste que dans un parc, je suis tombé sur son frère jumeau, qui m'a dit que je lui plaisais, qui m'a intrigué, et pour finir, qui m'a embrassé. Rien de sérieux – un baiser. Je veux dire, n'importe qui s'embrasse n'importe quand, de toute façon. Pas de quoi en faire tout en plat.

J'ai quand même vaguement la sensation d'aller à l'échafaud quand je me retrouve à marcher dans la rue avec Tomoyo, vers la grand place. On suit le même chemin que celui que j'ai pris hier, mais la neige immaculée s'est transformée en boue noire et sale, et ça me paraît un mauvais présage...

- Fye ! s'exclame Tomoyo en le voyant attendre sur la grand place.

Elle lui fait un signe de la main et se précipite vers lui, toute joyeuse. Moi, mon cœur fait un bond quand j'entends son nom.

- Bonjour, Tomoyo.

Il parle de sa voix habituelle, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'arrive à lever les yeux sur son visage (trop bizarre, le même que celui à qui j'ai roulé un magistral patin hier...) pour observer son expression. Normale. Il me sourit.

- Salut, Kurogane. Ça va ?

J'ai l'impression que son calme me paraît forcé, mais c'est peut-être à cause du saisissant contraste qui existe entre lui et la boule d'énergie qu'est son frère jumeau... En tout cas, Yui ne semble pas l'avoir mis au courant, ce dont je lui suis éternellement, infiniment reconnaissant.

- T'as une petite mine, remarque-t-il.

- Rien de spécial, je réponds très vite. J'ai mal dormi.

- Comment ça se fait ? demande Tomoyo, qui n'a toujours pas digéré de ne pas savoir ce que je lui cachais.

- J'ai fait quelques cauchemars à propos du passé.

Cette excuse, à condition de l'utiliser avec parcimonie, c'est la poule aux oeufs d'or. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais sans arrêt de l'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents – étant donné que j'y étais, moi aussi, il m'a durablement marqué, et Tomoyo, dont je partageais la chambre au tout début, se souvient encore des nuits où je me réveillais en criant après avoir assisté au remake de la scène. Comme ça fait plus d'une douzaine d'années que l'accident a eu lieu, mes cauchemars se sont arrêtés il y a longtemps déjà, mais ça reste la seule chose dans ma vie dont Tomoyo n'osera jamais se moquer. Pratique – mais à ne pas utiliser trop souvent, sinon elle n'y croira plus.

Déjà elle me regarde en plissant les yeux, pleine de soupçons, mais l'excuse fait son petit effet et elle finit par hausser les épaules d'un air irrité, pendant que Fye nous regarde d'un air intrigué – et c'est là que je me dis que quand on sera seuls, je lui en parlerai, de ce passé, puisqu'il a l'air de vouloir être au courant. Une façon de m'amender pour ce que j'ai fait avec Yui...

Seuls, on ne tarde pas à l'être, d'ailleurs, parce qu'on a anglais en premier cours de la journée, un de nos seuls cours communs, et que Tomoyo nous lâche la grappe dès qu'elle aperçoit dans la cour du lycée son amie Sakura qui étrenne de nouveaux vêtements. Elle lui voue une véritable adoration – c'est la seule à qui elle serait incapable de faire du mal, la seule qu'elle ne pourrait pas manipuler. L'heureuse élue ne se rend pas compte de l'énorme privilège qui lui est accordé, mais je crois que c'est justement ce que Tomoyo aime en elle, la naïveté et la gentillesse à l'état pur. D'ailleurs, c'est une des seules filles que je peux supporter, moi aussi.

Avec Fye, on se dirige vers notre cours d'anglais, suivi des yeux par une partie des gens présents dans la cour – l'engouement est moins fort qu'au début, cependant. Maintenant, il est capable de traverser un couloir entier sans que quelqu'un se jette sur lui pour se l'accaparer. C'est déjà ça. Lorsqu'on arrive dans la salle d'anglais, il s'installe à côté de moi, et s'exclame brusquement :

- Ah ! J'ai oublié mon **dictionnaire anglais français**. Est-ce que tu aurais le tien, Kuro-tan ?

- ... Non mais tu me vois avec un dico ?

Il rit, et...

Je...

J'ai l'impression que la classe entière vient de se taire brusquement. C'est faux, bien sûr – c'est rien que dans mon esprit.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Il sourit sans répondre, et je le fixe d'un air ahuri.

- ... Yui ? C'est toi qui est là ?

- Bingo ! dit-il avec un visage réjoui. J'ai pris la place de Fye aujourd'hui.

- ...

- Fais pas cette tronche Kuro-pî, on dirait que t'es pas content de me voir !

- ... Je suis scié... Pourquoi t'es venu à place de Fye ?

- Parce qu'il est malade et que j'avais envie de te voir, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Je le fixe – comment je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que c'était Yui ? Bon soit, ils sont pareils, jusqu'à la moindre tâche de son, mais ils sont quand même bien différents, pour des jumeaux, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Mais si l'un se met à se faire passer pour l'autre, on n'a pas fini.

- Je te le dis tout de suite, si tu m'attires des emmerdes en cours parce que t'es trop bruyant, ça va se payer cher.

- Mais pas du tout, Kuro-tan ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer... Je suis Fye, aujourd'hui, je vais me conduire comme si j'étais Fye.

- T'arriveras pas. T'es trop surexcité.

- On parie ?

- Tenu.

- Si tu perds, je t'embrasse.

- Exclu.

- Oh pourquoi Kuro-pon ? T'es pas drôle, quoi !

- Je t'ai dit non, c'est non !

Avec une grimace de dépit, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, alors si je réussis, tu m'offres un café ce soir... L'inverse si c'est toi qui gagnes. Ok ?

- Ça me paraît jouable... Ça commence quand ?

- Maintenant, sourit-il.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient d'appuyer sur son bouton "off". Même son sourire est différent, et ses gestes sont plus calmes, plus posés. Il sort ses affaires de cours et me jette un regard.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Kurogane ?

C'est réellement stupéfiant.

- ... Tu pourrais faire un excellent acteur, je réponds, impressionné.

- Acteur ? Oh... c'est trop embarrassant de jouer en public, sourit-il doucement. Et je n'arriverais pas à retenir mon texte.

A cet instant, le prof entre en réclamant le silence, et Fye – non, Yui – se tourne vers lui, l'air sérieux. Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Il me fait une farce, c'est obligé. C'est Fye qui se trouve là, et il m'a fait croire qu'il était Yui...

Non pas possible, vu ses surnoms et ses propositions. C'est Yui qui est là, et il sait imiter son frère à la perfection.

Le cours entre dans une oreille et ressort par l'autre – je ne suis pas capable de comprendre un traître mot de son contenu. Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin retentit, alors que le blond a écouté avec le sérieux habituel du vrai Fye, et il se tourne vers moi, et me regarde en silence quelques secondes avant de dire :

- J'aurais bien aimé être dans ta classe pour le reste de mes cours.

Encore une fois, je suis incapable de deviner de qui la phrase est censée provenir, d'entre Yui et Fye, et je me contente de le fixer, mal à l'aise. Puis, lorsqu'il se lève et qu'un sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres, je comprends que Yui est revenu.

- J'ai bien réussi, hein ? Kuro-tan ! Tu me dois un café ce soir !

- Très bien.

Pour le coup, il a mené son rôle brillamment – et une promesse est une promesse. Il sourit, avec un signe de la main, il s'échappe pour son prochain cours, aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air.

Moi aussi, j'aurais souhaité qu'on soit dans la même classe.

.oOo.

Yui étant ce qu'il est, aller boire un coup à la cafétéria se serait révélé une mauvaise idée pour sa couverture – surtout que les gens ont beau s'être habitués à ce que Fye traînent avec moi, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils écoutent nos moindres paroles. Donc je l'ai emmené dans un autre endroit, plus loin du lycée, où je pourrai lui payer son café et où on pourra parler en paix, sans être sans cesse dérangés par les gloussements des commères.

- C'est dur le lycée ! s'exclame-t-il avec un soupir. Fye a vraiment pas de bol. J'ai manqué trois fois de me faire violer dans les couloirs.

- Arrête de prendre sa place, alors.

- Oui, mais j'avais envie de te voir, Kuro-myu !

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, sur la table, et l'ambiance "couple en plein bonheur conjugal" me fait frémir d'horreur – j'enlève ma main rapidement et je la cache sous la table, et lui, il fait la moue.

- Tu me détestes, Kuro-Kuro ?

- Oui, surtout quand tu prononces ces surnoms débiles !

- C'est affectueux, sourit-il. J'aime bien cette propension que tu as à te mettre en colère pour un rien. Ça donne envie de te taquiner.

- Ouais eh ben, abstiens-toi !

- Je connais un moyen très efficace de me faire taire !

- Je prends. C'est quoi ?

Il sourit, et se penche vers moi, par dessus la table, la bouche en cœur.

- Il faut occuper mes lèvres...

- Je savais que c'était un truc pas net, je marmonne tout en reculant.

- Rooh, et encore un vent. C'est humiliant Kuro-pon, tu le sais ça ?

- Pas autant que tes ridicules surnoms !

Il rit, d'un rire qui me fait penser à des clochettes enchantées, et je secoue l'image de ma tête. Trop romantique pour lui – et surtout pour moi.

- Il est bon, ton café ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Forcément, c'est toi qui me l'as offert.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, je rétorque.

- Je sais, mais l'intention est là.

Je touille le mien, distraitement, avant de demander :

- Tu vas revenir, demain ?

- Tu voudrais me voir ? demande-t-il, l'air extasié.

- Non ! Enfin, ça m'est égal, je réponds, mais surtout, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas vu Fye depuis que tu m'as embrassé.

Encore une autre nuit blanche en perspective ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors, je ne sais toujours pas quelle sera sa réaction...

- Quelle réaction ?

Son ton est plutôt revêche, ce qui m'étonne – peut-être qu'il lui en veut, parce que c'est à cause de Fye si je refuse qu'il se passe quelque chose...?

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, de toute façon, ajoute-t-il. Il ne sait rien. Pas la peine de te prendre la tête pour ça. Et puis, ce n'est que Fye...

Bon, définitivement, il lui en veut.

- Il est important pour moi.

- Plus que moi ?

Je le fixe, légèrement surpris – je ne m'y attendais pas, à ça, et ça ne me plaît pas, comme de genre de question.

- C'est pareil pour tous les deux, je réponds finalement, un peu sèchement. Je ne vais pas commencer à vous classer.

Il me fixe, d'un air indéchiffrable, et ça me rappelle le premier jour où je l'ai vu, ces regards qu'il m'adressait.

Sauf que ce jour-là, c'était Fye qui était là...

Brutalement, je suis pris d'un doute, encore une fois – est-ce que c'est vraiment Yui qui se tient devant moi ?

- Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire avec un petit rire. Je suis jaloux, c'est tout.

Le fait qu'il admette quelque chose comme ça balaye plus ou moins mes doutes – ce n'est pas le genre de Fye de faire part de ses sentiments au grand jour. Cela dit, il est tellement bon acteur, que je ne peux pas en être sûr.

- Kuro-chan, c'était quoi, ces cauchemars sur ton passé, ce que tu as dit ce matin à ta cousine ?

Je me rappelle que j'avais décidé de lui en parler – et ensuite, je me souviens aussi que c'était à Fye que j'avais décidé d'en parler, et non pas à Yui. Or, c'est bien Yui qui se trouve devant moi, j'en suis presque certain : Fye ne me poserait pas de questions si personnelles.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, désolé. Une autre fois, peut-être.

- ... D'accord, dit-il après une hésitation. J'aurais bien aimé savoir plus de choses sur toi.

Il me fixe d'un air sérieux qui fait revenir tous mes doutes au galop – est-ce que Yui n'aurait pas tenté d'en savoir plus ? Ce respect de ma vie privée, est-ce que ce n'est pas justement la marque de Fye ?

Décidément, c'est trop pour moi.

- Il faut que je rentre, je dis en me levant brusquement.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

Il a l'air surpris, et je ne peux pas lui avouer que c'est de sa faute.

- J'ai oublié, j'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain, et je ne l'ai pas commencé.

- Comme si t'étais du genre à rendre tes devoirs, dit-il d'un air sarcastique, mais je vois la déception dans ses yeux.

- ... Désolé.

- On n'y peut rien, je suppose, dit-il avec bonne humeur. C'est parce que je t'intimide trop, tu ne veux plus rester avec moi, c'est ça ? Ou c'est parce que tu as trop de mal à te retenir de m'embrasser, alors tu préfères prendre la fuite ?

Yui, définitivement.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, je grince en sortant mon porte-monnaie.

- Merci pour le café.

- De rien. À charge de revanche.

- Ok, sourit-il.

On sort dans la rue après avoir réglé l'addition, pour constater que la nuit est déjà tombée – je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. La neige s'est remise à tomber pendant qu'on était dans le bar, et une nouvelle couche de pureté recouvre l'ancienne neige grisâtre. J'observe la façon dont les flocons s'accrochent à ses cheveux – il est beau, il est terriblement beau.

Finalement, il avait raison – je m'enfuis pour ne pas l'embrasser.

- On fait la route ensemble jusqu'à la grand place ?

- Je peux te raccompagner chez toi, si tu veux.

- Ça ira, décline-t-il. Merci.

C'est paradoxal, tout de même – il ne veut pas me voir déjà partir, et il m'interdit de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. À croire qu'il refuse que je sache où il habite... Il a l'air préoccupé, et il reste silencieux un moment, pendant que je l'observe tout en marchant. Ses sourcils sont froncés, comme s'il pensait à un truc désagréable, puis un éclair de colère passe dans ses yeux, vite remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemble à de la stupéfaction. Quel comportement bizarre...

Tant pis, il faut que je sache.

- Dis-moi, Fye...

- Oui ?

Il relève la tête vers moi dans l'attention de ma question, et subitement, il écarquille les yeux – il est tombé dans le piège. Et moi, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids me tombe sur la poitrine et m'empêche de respirer.

Yui n'a jamais été là.

C'était Fye dès le début.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi, je siffle, furieux.

- Non ! s'exclame-t-il, l'air angoissé.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu m'as complètement floué !

- Non, tu te trompes, Kurogane, dit-il, affreusement pâle. Je... Je ne...

- Pas la peine ! je le coupe brutalement. Tu t'es imaginé que ça serait drôle, c'est ça ? Eh bien, moi, je trouve que c'est _tout l'inverse._

Je m'éloigne à grands pas furieux dans la rue enneigée, et il me court derrière, aussi légèrement que Yui la première fois – je ne le sais que parce qu'il appelle mon nom.

- Kurogane ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Y'a rien à expliquer. Je rentre.

J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles tintent sous le coup de la colère – comme si on m'avait assommé avec une massue. Je ne suis vraiment pas en état d'écouter ses prétendues explications – si jamais il en avait vraiment.

Son bras se glisse autour du mien, comme Yui la première fois, et je me dégage brutalement.

- Lâche-moi ! Toi et ton frère, vous pouvez aller au diable !

Cette fois, il me lâche, l'air choqué, et j'en profite pour le distancer – mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas l'entendre murmurer :

- C'est déjà fait...

Mais je suis trop furieux pour y répondre.

.oOo.

Lorsque la colère a arrêté de m'aveugler, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : Fye sait tout. Pas que ça m'importe encore, après le sale coup qu'il m'a joué, mais il savait tout, jusqu'aux surnoms de Yui, et il a tenté de faire en sorte que je l'embrasse, lui aussi. C'était peut-être parce qu'il voulait jouer son rôle à la perfection, mais je vois mal l'intérêt qu'il en aurait tiré – mais de toute façon, c'est son comportement entier que je ne comprends pas.

Ces jumeaux me font tourner en bourrique.

Je réalise subitement à quel point ils sont en train d'envahir mon existence. Ils campent dans ma tête à tour de rôle, ils soulèvent dans mon esprit des montagnes d'interrogations, et finalement, du matin au soir, et du soir au matin, ils ne quittent pas mes pensées. C'est à en devenir fou.

Bizarrement, comme si la faute de l'un rejaillissait sur l'autre, j'en veux aussi à Yui. Peut-être qu'il n'y est pour rien – sans doute, mais c'est en partie à cause de lui que tout va de travers.

Après que Fye se soit fait passer pour son frère, j'ai passé toute la nuit à me demander si j'allais venir en cours et devoir faire face à l'un des deux – mais le fait d'y avoir réfléchi en contemplant la rue enneigée, la fenêtre ouverte, m'a fourni la réponse. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec une fièvre de 39 degrés, et évidemment, il n'était pas question de se lever. Le simple rhume de ce matin-là s'est rapidement mué en grippe, et pour finir, une semaine s'est écoulée, et je n'ai toujours pas revu les jumeaux – Fye a eu le bon sens de ne pas venir prendre de mes nouvelles, conscient que je le jetterais dehors, et de passer par Tomoyo pour me donner les cours et pour savoir comment j'allais.

Ce qui bien sûr a alerté ma cousine.

- Il s'est passé un truc avec Fye, Kurogane ?

- T'occupe.

- Tu dois me le dire ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Demande à Fye.

Elle prend un air contrit, et répond :

- C'est déjà fait, mais... il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit...

- Tant pis pour toi, alors.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas tes oignons !

- T'as essayé de l'embrasser ! Non ?

- Non !

"Essayer" n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat. Mais peu importe, ses yeux brillent – parce que Tomoyo est une adoratrice de ce genre imbécile qu'est le "boy's love". Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre le titre – c'est bien assez explicite. Depuis que je suis au collège, elle a toujours cherché à me caser avec des gars qu'elle connaissait, mais comme ils avaient tous peur de moi, ça n'allait pas bien loin.

Par contre, elle n'a pas eu besoin de me pousser pour que j'embrasse Yui...

Heureusement qu'elle l'ignore. Je sais que je lui procurerais le plus bel orgasme de sa vie si je lui disais ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est complètement, totalement, entièrement hors de question.

- Tant pis, finit-elle par soupirer. Autre chose. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire.

- Je sais.

En vérité, avec tout ça, j'avais presque failli l'oublier – c'est dire.

- Tu deviens vieux...

- La ferme.

- Pour ton anniversaire, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau génial !

- Ton départ en pension ?

- Crétin, grince-t-elle. Non – j'ai organisé pour toi une super fête d'anniversaire !

Je la fixe, ahuri.

- C'est la mauvaise nouvelle, ça, non ? C'est quoi la bonne ?

- Oh, Kurogane, dit-elle d'un ton impatienté, arrête de faire l'enfant. La soirée aura lieu dans l'auditorium du lycée, ce sera un **bal** masqué !

- Ah ouais... Sans moi.

- Oh, mais tu n'auras pas le choix ! ricane-t-elle. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi de te réconcilier avec Fye.

- Pas besoin.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon – j'ai déjà préparé ma **robe**.

C'était juste pour le plaisir de faire une fête, en gros...

- Tu pouvais faire ta foutue soirée sans faire de mon anniversaire le thème principal, bordel...

- Oui, je sais, admet-elle avec un sourire cynique. C'est juste pour t'emmerder.

- Eh ben ça fonctionne super bien, je maugrée.

- Te plains pas, tous les gens qui vont venir se sentiront obligés de t'acheter un cadeau !

- Mais je m'en fous, des cadeaux !

C'est trop pour mes nerfs. Je me lève, tout vaseux, et je la pousse vers la porte de ma chambre, excédé.

- Allez, du vent ! Et annule ta fête : j'irai pas.

- T'es obligé de venir ! s'exclame-t-elle avant que je ne lui claque la porte au nez.

Putain, on aura tout vu... Un bal masqué en plus ? Non mais je rêve ! Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée d'un Fye ou d'un Yui déguisé en ange traverse rapidement mes pensées...

Malédiction.

.oOo.

Les vacances de Noël approchent à grands pas, tout comme mon anniversaire et le foutu bal de Tomoyo. J'avais définitivement prévu de ne pas y aller, mais la mère de Tomoyo – ma tante – s'en est mêlée, et je ne peux jamais rien lui refuser ; j'ai une trop grande dette envers elle, qui s'est occupée de moi à la mort de parents, pour lui dire non.

C'était au petit déjeuner, il y a quelques jours, que mon arrêt de mort a été signé. Elle m'a souri et m'a dit :

- Alors, tu as trouvé ton costume pour le bal ?

Et là, je me suis dit que si Tomoyo avait l'approbation de sa mère, c'était foutu pour moi. J'ai quand même tenté de résister.

- ... Je ne vais pas y aller.

- Oh, pourquoi ? a-t-elle dit, l'air déçu. Tomoyo se fait une telle joie de t'organiser cette fête...

- Elle peut faire sa fête sans que ça ait de rapport avec mon anniversaire...

- Mais tu vas avoir 19 ans, c'est important ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est vraiment dommage...

Et là, elle m'a lancé son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, celui auquel je n'arrive jamais à résister parce qu'il me fait penser à ceux des chatons abandonnés.

- M... Mais... moi et les bals...

- Ce n'est pas important, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Tomoyo... Elle est tellement excitée à ce propos...

Nouvelle attaque du regard de chat Potté. Si ça n'avait été que pour faire plaisir à Tomoyo, j'aurais refusé net. Là, par contre... Je ne suis pas trop en mesure.

- Ok, très bien...

Foutu karma !

Je soupire, accablé par ma reddition, et ma tante me fait un sourire ravi – je comprends d'où Tomoyo tient son don pour la manipulation. Terrifiant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème du bal me paraît bien mince à côté de celui qui se profile à l'horizon : le retour au lycée d'aujourd'hui. Ma grippe est complètement guérie, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour éviter Fye – qui n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez chez moi.

Lorsqu'en sortant de chez moi, accompagné de Tomoyo, je me dirige directement vers le lycée, elle m'arrête aussitôt :

- Eh oh ! Et Fye ? On a rendez-vous à la grand place !

- Vas-y sans moi.

- Oh, Kurogane, c'est méchant d'être rancunier.

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Tu sais que ça fait deux semaines qu'il attend que tu reviennes en cours !

- Rien à foutre.

- T'es vraiment mesquin, grogne-t-elle. Bon bah moi je vais le rejoindre.

- C'est ça, vas-y...

C'est déjà bien assez que le premier cours de la journée soit un cours d'anglais – ma colère contre lui s'est assez calmée pour que je sois capable de l'affronter, mais aller le trouver directement, c'est trop pour moi.

J'ai quand même le cœur qui tambourine lorsque, assis à ma place habituelle, dans la salle d'anglais, je le vois par la vitre traverser la cour, à côté de Tomoyo. Lorsqu'il s'approche, je constate à quel point il a l'air fatigué : lui aussi a de jolies cernes. Combien de nuits d'insomnies à cause de moi ? Quelque part, j'ai pitié de lui. Mais pas assez pour lui pardonner sa conduite.

Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle, je fais soigneusement attention de regarder par la fenêtre – mais je sais tout de suite qu'il est là ; c'est comme si l'odeur de la pièce s'était subtilement modifiée. Sans compter que les discussions faiblissent, un bref instant : visiblement, il fait toujours de l'effet aux autres...

Et à moi aussi.

La chaise à côté de la mienne racle doucement le sol en lino – son odeur, que j'avais presque oubliée, parvient jusqu'à moi, et je sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer encore leur cadence. Va-t-il rester silencieux ?

- Kurogane... ?

Visiblement pas. Je ne me retourne pas – peu importe combien son odeur m'attire, peu importe à quel point il semble épuisé, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- Kurogane...

Sa voix est terriblement faible, et – impossible de rester immobile – je me retourne vers lui. Et je me prends la splendeur de son visage, tout fatigué qu'il soit, en pleine figure. Seigneur, comment j'ai pu oublier de prendre en compte ce détail ? J'avais presque oublié à quel point il est beau.

Ce qui me frappe également, c'est la différence avec son expression calme de d'habitude. Il a les traits tirés, l'air angoissé, et il me fixe comme s'il était au bord des larmes – plus aucune trace de sérénité dans ses yeux.

Toute ma rancune fond comme neige au soleil, et l'espace d'un instant, je me hais de l'avoir fait souffrir. Parce qu'il a souffert, c'est visible.

Je me lève brutalement, et il me suit du regard, interloqué. Angoissé – il croit que je m'en vais parce que je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui. Alors je lui prends le poignet et je l'emmène avec moi ; finalement, je suis prêt à entendre ses explications. Sans un mot, ma main sur son poignet, on quitte la classe, sous le regard médusé de nos camarades – heureusement, le prof d'anglais n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, une fois qu'on se retrouve dans les couloirs vides.

Je ne réponds pas – mes pas nous mènent vers la cafétéria. À cette heure-ci, elle est vide, évidemment, et je sens qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un remontant. Je pose les deux cafés que je viens de commander sur la table, et je m'assois en face de lui, tandis qu'il me fixe en silence.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je ne commence pas, tout bêtement. Je reste silencieux, et il finit par dire :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Pas vraiment. Ça veut plutôt dire que je suis prêt à écouter tes excuses. Pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour Yui ?

Il regarde son café, silencieusement, et au bout d'un très long moment, répond :

- Parce que tu es plus proche de lui que de moi.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse. Comme je reste silencieux, trop surpris pour répondre, il continue :

- Je voulais être proche de toi, moi aussi... Mais je ne savais pas comment faire, alors que Yui a eu une telle facilité à ...

Il s'interrompt, embarrassé, puis reprend :

- Je me suis dit que ça serait plus facile si j'essayais d'être lui – et aussi, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de nous, séparément. S'il comptait plus... que moi, ou...

Il se tait à nouveau, mortifié, et je le regarde, médusé – mais il évite de lever le regard vers moi. Je n'ose pas briser le silence gêné qui s'installe, et je baisse les yeux vers mon café, moi aussi – je n'imaginais pas que les explications seraient aussi embarrassantes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me voyait d'une telle manière...

Et surtout, je me rends compte que je l'ai fait souffrir encore plus que je ne le pensais.

- Mon frère arrive toujours à fasciner tout le monde, reprend-il d'un ton plus dégagé, mais sans lever les yeux. Il charme les gens. À côté de lui, je suis terriblement fade... J'étais jaloux, parce qu'il... il n'a pas eu à faire d'efforts pour te fasciner, toi aussi. Moi, depuis le premier jour, depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vus, je... Je...

Le rouge lui monte aux joues, et l'effort qu'il doit faire pour continuer est presque palpable. Je le sens au bord des larmes, encore une fois.

- Même si c'était sous son identité, je voulais me rapprocher de toi... Apprendre des choses sur toi... Je... Ce n'était pas pour te jouer un tour, ou quoi... Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Tu étais tellement plus distant avec moi qu'avec lui... Je voulais qu'on parle autrement, même si tu pensais que c'était lui...

Il laisse tomber sa cuillère sur la table, et le bruit résonne dans la pièce comme s'il l'avait jetée de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par balbutier. Je suis désolé. Ne me déteste pas, je t'en supplie...

Comment ça serait possible, après tout ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Qui pourrait rester de marbre après une déclaration du genre ? Je relève la tête vers lui – ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude, à cause des larmes qu'il est en train de contenir – et moi, je dois prendre sur moi comme jamais pour ne pas me pencher vers lui et l'embrasser.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

Ma voix est si rauque que j'en suis le premier surpris. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement et je continue :

- Et tu me fascines autant que lui... Tu n'es pas fade du tout.

- Mais à côté de Yui...

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Il est surexcité et toi tu es très calme, vous êtes juste très différents. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de fade... Tu fascines tout le monde, dans ce lycée.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu Yui, murmure-t-il.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu les captives, avec ou sans Yui. Arrête de te dévaloriser...

- Kurogane...

Il me fixe, et le rouge lui monte aux joues une fois encore.

- Je voudrais être à égalité avec Yui.

- ... Mais tu l'es...

- Je veux dire, par rapport à toi...

- Vous êtes à égalité dans mon esprit.

- Non, dit-il calmement malgré son embarras, pas tout à fait...

Il murmure la suite d'une voix si basse que je l'entends à peine.

- Lui, tu l'as embrassé...

Je le fixe, alors qu'il a baissé les yeux vers son café, les joues écarlates. Ce n'est pas que l'envie m'en manque – loin de là – mais lorsque je me remémore tous les problèmes que j'ai eus après avoir cédé aux avances de Yui, ça ne me donne pas envie de refaire la même erreur...

- Je suis désolé, je murmure. C'est pas possible, ça.

- Oh, dit-il, mortifié. Je vois.

À la rougeur de ses joues succède une pâleur livide, et je m'en veux – je m'en veux à mort – mais c'est non négociable, si je veux arranger les choses. Il se lève, et dit avec un rire nerveux :

- Je comprends. Désolé. Oublie-ça... on retourne en cours.

Il prends nos deux tasses vides et les rapporte à la dame du comptoir, et je le suis dehors, en essayant de chasser la culpabilité qui m'assaille. Une fois dans la cour, je reprends :

- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser, mais... si tu veux savoir des trucs sur moi... on peut parler. Je voulais te raconter, de toute façon.

Il me fixe, surpris, puis un sourire un peu triste naît sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord. C'est déjà ça, je suppose...

Oui – c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Du moins, j'espère...

.oOo.

- Alors, Kurogane, ton costume ?

Elle me nargue.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais pas y aller, à ton truc.

- Tu l'as promis à ma mère, pourtant.

Zut, j'aurais dû me couper la langue plutôt que de promettre un truc aussi irréalisable...

- Bon, en admettant que je vienne... Tu peux _rêver_ pour que je me déguise.

- Fye va se déguiser, lui, dit-elle d'un air triomphal.

- Il vient ?

Je manque de m'en étrangler de stupéfaction.

- Evidemment ! s'exclame Tomoyo d'un air supérieur. Je l'ai invité. C'est ton _ami._

Oh, que j'ai horreur de son sourire agaçant – comme si elle en savait bien plus que nous sur notre propre relation. Plutôt tendue, ces temps-ci, d'ailleurs ; j'ai beau lui avoir raconté tout ce qu'il voulait savoir de moi, le fait que j'ai absolument refusé de l'embrasser n'a pas vraiment aidé. Du coup, chaque matin, quand on se retrouve sur la grand place, il y a toujours un petit moment de gêne au moment de se dire bonjour – ce qui, bien entendu, n'échappe jamais à Tomoyo.

- Et comme il va se déguiser, t'as plutôt intérêt à le faire, toi aussi.

- Ah bon ? je réponds, incrédule. Il va se déguiser, lui ? En quoi ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit. On verra le jour même, achève-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je soupire. L'évènement est imminent, et j'ai tout sauf envie d'y aller – surtout qu'elle a fait les choses en grand, comme d'habitude, elle a invité tout le lycée ou presque. Tous ces imbéciles qui ne font que parler dans notre dos quand Fye et moi allons boire un café ensemble... À force de nous voir traîner ensemble, ils nous ont même surnommés "la Belle et la Bête", ces crétins. Et c'est sans compter les rumeurs d'histoire d'amour entre nous, qui mettent toujours Fye très mal à l'aise – et qui ne m'arrangent pas non plus.

Et c'est ce genre d'imbéciles que Tomoyo a invité à sa fête ? Décidément, sans moi.

- Je viendrai pas.

- Quoi ? s'indigne ma cousine. Tu veux dire que tu vas laisser Fye tout seul à la fête, et que tu vas lâchement l'abandonner alors qu'il aura besoin d'aide contre toutes ces filles qui vont le harceler ? Surtout quand elles le verront en costume ! Je n'imagine pas dans quel état on va le retrouver le lendemain matin si tu ne viens pas.

- Dans ce cas, je lui dirai de ne pas aller à ce truc. Tout simplement.

- Pas possible, il m'a déjà promis, et tu sais que ce n'est pas son genre de se désister.

Ouais, enfin son genre, moi je ne le connais pas trop – il est trop bon acteur pour que je puisse le connaître vraiment. Mais bon, Tomoyo n'a pas besoin de ce genre de réflexion, ça ne ferait que renforcer sa curiosité – et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça.

- Aah, tu me saoules. Il peut très bien se défendre tout seul.

Même si l'idée qu'elle a évoquée ne me plaît pas du tout, je dois bien le reconnaître.

- Maintenant, lâche-moi les pompes un peu ! je grogne en me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Où tu vas ?

- Où je veux !

La porte claque derrière moi, et je me retrouve dans la rue ; rien de mieux qu'un bon bol d'air pour faire passer "l'effet Tomoyo". Cette fille est un vrai poison.

.oOo.

La neige, qui avait un peu fondu pendant ma maladie, s'est remise à tomber hier, comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, et les toits des maisons ont disparu sous une épaisse couche – de l'avis général, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle tombe en telle abondance. Il est à peine 16 heures, pourtant, le ciel commence déjà à s'assombrir – et je me dirige vers le parc à l'autre bout de la ville, presque inconsciemment.

Lorsque j'arrive près des balançoires, Yui n'y est pas – forcément. Personne n'a l'air d'avoir mis les pieds ici depuis un bail, à en juger par la couche de neige immaculée qui recouvre le terrain. Les enfants ne jouent pas par ici en hiver – la forêt, au fond du parc, et ses arbres noirs aux branches nues leur font peur. Dans l'obscurité grandissante, dans l'air gelé et silencieux, l'ambiance est glauque et menaçante. Le genre que j'aime, pourtant. Idéal pour les réflexions solitaires.

Je m'installe sur la balançoire après en avoir chassé la neige – elle grince quand je m'assois, et je me rappelle qu'elle grinçait aussi quand Yui l'utilisait. Je me souviens de son bond, de son sourire joyeux, de son regard lumineux...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand un rire fait voler le silence en éclats.

- Tu veux te balancer, Kuro-chan ?

Les yeux écarquillés, je tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où vient sa voix. Il est assis sur un muret sur ma gauche, où je n'avais pas regardé – il est sans doute là depuis un bout de temps. Avec agilité, il saute du muret et court vers moi, l'air aussi joyeux qu'un gamin le soir de Noël. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras, mais il se contente de s'arrêter juste devant moi, les joues rouges, un peu essoufflé – son regard brille d'allégresse.

- Kuro-tan !

- ... Yui ?

Il rit, l'air enchanté, et me prend les mains – je devrais me dégager, mais il m'en empêche, il enserre ses doigts entre les miens, les tient avec force, et me regarde en silence, un instant, avant de murmurer :

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je viens ici souvent... J'espérais que tu allais revenir. Je suis content de voir que j'avais raison !

Je le fixe en silence – il est tellement semblable à Fye, c'est effrayant.

- C'est bien Yui... hein ?

Il se met à rire, pas du tout étonné – Fye l'a mis au courant, visiblement. Tout comme lui avait mis Fye au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Jamais de secrets entre ces jumeaux.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Kuro-min. Ne te fais pas avoir, cette fois.

- C'est de votre faute !

- C'est vrai, admet-il en riant.

Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui est différent de la première fois – à force d'observer ce visage tout le temps, je pense pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

- Ça ne va pas ? T'as l'air soucieux.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise, et répond :

- Tu es perspicace, Kuro-piu...

- Tes rires ne sont pas très sincères.

Une ombre passe sur son visage, et son sourire se fait un peu triste.

- Fye est passé à l'attaque, hein ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aborde le sujet directement... Un peu mal à l'aise, je réponds :

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- ... Pas explicitement...

- Mais il l'a sous-entendu, insiste Yui. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé, Kuro-chan ?

- ... Je... j'étais surpris.

- ... Rien d'autre ?

- ... Si, d'autres choses, mais...

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans ses yeux, et je me rends compte subitement que, toute compliquée que la situation soit pour moi, c'est encore à eux que cette histoire fait le plus de mal.

- Ecoute... Toi comme ton frère, il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez d'espérer quelque chose de ma part. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi, tout comme entre toi et moi.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, anxieux.

- Tu l'aimes, ton frère ?

- Bien sûr, répond-il aussitôt. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ça, tu vois.

- Tu ne gâches rien... Lui, il me déteste déjà.

Je hausse un sourcil, incrédule.

- N'importe quoi...

- Ça existe, les familles où les jumeaux ne s'aiment pas, tu sais, Kuro-pî... Quand on était petits, on s'adorait, tous les deux. On était plus proches que n'importe qui, on jouait toujours ensemble, on avait inventé notre code secret et tout... On lisait dans les pensées de l'autre sans problème. Mais... quand on a grandi... je l'ai parasité. Je lui ai tellement tapé sur les nerfs qu'il en avait déjà marre avant qu'on arrive ici. Et le fait qu'on soit tombés amoureux de la même personne n'a rien fait pour arranger la situation.

Je tique au terme "amoureux", mais Yui ne le remarque pas – il n'est pas du genre à user de détours, contrairement à son frère. Il reprend d'une voix calme, mais dans laquelle perce la tension :

- Fye est jaloux du fait que je sois devenu aussi proche de toi que lui, alors qu'on ne se connaît qu'à peine et que lui passe son temps au lycée avec toi. Mais je n'y peux rien, pas vrai ?

L'air préoccupé, il fait les cents pas dans la neige, et s'exclame :

- Je veux vivre, moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester tout le temps confiné dans un espace clos... je veux sortir, je veux respirer l'air, je veux vivre au maximum... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a sauvé si c'était pour m'empêcher de vivre plus tard...? C'est injuste !

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris.

- Sauvé ?

Il me regarde d'un air interdit, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas aborder – mais ma curiosité a été piquée.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie ?

Je le vois détourner le regard et lâcher un rire amer, puis il relève la tête, plus calme, et répond :

- Oui, Fye m'a sauvé. Quand on était plus jeunes, on n'habitait pas dans le coin ; on venait d'un pays au nord, tout le temps enneigé. Nos parents étaient plutôt riches, alors ça attirait les convoitises... Un jour, un cambrioleur s'est infiltré dans notre maison, et il a assassiné nos parents. Fye et moi, on dormait dans notre chambre, et l'assassin y est entré...

Il fait une légère pause, sourcils froncés – les souvenirs ont l'air douloureux – puis reprend :

- Je ne dois mon salut qu'à Fye. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas en train de t'expliquer tout ça actuellement. Puis, des gens sont venus nous aider, l'assassin a été mis sous les verrous... mais notre vie a été considérablement modifiée.

Il relève les yeux vers moi, en tâchant visiblement d'enrayer la douleur qui a envahi son regard, et continue :

- Depuis ce jour, je suis beaucoup trop dépendant de lui... et il me supporte de moins en moins.

Je n'arrive pas bien à voir le nœud du problème, mais il est clair qu'il n'en dira pas plus – chaque mot est un effort pour lui, alors qu'il peut me dire qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi si facilement. Il soupire, son sourire complètement disparu, et relève les yeux vers moi.

- Kuro, est-ce que tu crois en la magie ?

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil – quel rapport avec le schmilblik ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds simplement, me dit-il doucement.

La magie... Tomoyo qui est capable d'avoir des visions du futur dans ses rêves, est-ce que c'est considéré comme de la magie ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Je vois, dit-il, pensif. On verra à ce moment là, alors.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, profitant de ma distraction alors que je réfléchis au sens de sa dernière phrase, et me fait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner vers la ville.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui. Il faut que je parle à Fye...

Il me fait un dernier sourire un peu trop teinté de tristesse à mon goût, et disparaît derrière les arbres qui bordent l'entrée du parc. Le vent siffle dans les arbres menaçants de la forêt, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

.oOo.

Les vacances de Noël ont finalement débuté, en amenant avec elles l'excitation typique "préparation de fêtes", qui existe même dans une petite ville comme la nôtre. Ici, pour les lycéens, s'ajoute à tout ça l'enthousiasme d'avoir été invité au grand bal masqué qu'a organisé Tomoyo, reine du lycée, dominatrice incontestée (et vénérée pour l'occasion – mais uniquement jusqu'à ce que la fête ait eu lieu). Deux conditions : être déguisé et apporter un petit cadeau à celui qui sera à l'honneur ce soir-là. Autrement, boissons et nourriture à volonté, et roulez jeunesse.

Celui à l'honneur, c'est moi – par conséquent, j'ai essayé de poser un veto sur mon déguisement, mais la princesse ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, et comme elle m'a déjà préparé mon costume, il semble que je n'y couperai pas.

J'observe une chose qu'elle a posé parmi d'autres trucs sur le dossier de ma chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc... ?

- ... Un costume...

- Je rêve où c'est un cosplay de Sasuke ?

- Ben...

- Non mais tu rêves. Mais tu _rêves._ C'est pas à la **Japan Expo** qu'on va !

- C'est bon, râle-t-elle, penaude. C'était juste pour voir. Je t'ai préparé d'autres trucs. Tiens, là, sur ton bureau.

Méfiant, j'observe ce qu'elle y a déposé.

- Euh, l'uniforme de lycéenne c'est pas pour moi, quand même...?

- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle, brusquement irritée. C'est celui de Sakura, pas touche !

- Le mets pas sur mon bureau si tu veux pas que j'y touche, alors !

- Rah, t'es chiant !

- Mais c'est _toi_ qui est chiante, à la fin !

- Tiens, le v'là ton costume ! braille-t-elle en me jetant un tas de tissu à la figure. Merci Tomoyo ! T'es trop gentille !

- Tu parles, ça va encore un truc à la con...

A ma grande surprise, le vêtement est plutôt du genre simple – pas de couleur bigarrées, de haute couture ni rien. Un haut blanc, un bas bleu marine.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un hakama. Tu prends un shinai et tu te déguises en kendoka. Ça t'ira, ça, monsieur Je-Suis-Jamais-Content ?

Je suis soufflé, là. Elle a réussi à trouver un costume qui me convienne parfaitement, et sans même me demander mon avis.

- Finalement, t'es pas si à la rue que ça.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un petit rire supérieur. Bon allez, ça commence dans une heure et j'ai encore une montagne de choses à préparer, alors dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça, et rendez-vous au lycée. Je prends la voiture, alors t'y vas à pied.

- Mais il neige dehors !

- Bon ben sois prêt dans cinq minutes si tu veux que je t'emmène !

C'est largement plus qu'il ne m'en faut – cinq minutes plus tard, je suis installé sur le siège passager tandis que l'arrière de la bagnole regorge de bonbons, chips, et boissons en tous genres.

- Fye nous rejoint là-bas où on doit le retrouver à la grand place ?

- C'est bon, je crois qu'il connaît le chemin jusqu'au lycée, ironise Tomoyo. C'est mignon de ta part, mais pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour lui.

Je grommelle un truc auquel Tomoyo ne prête pas attention (et s'il s'évanouissait en route, hein, elle y a pensé, à ça ? Lui qui s'évanouit tout le temps...) et elle nous emmène vers le lycée pendant que j'observe les flocons éviter le pare-brise avec agilité, comme s'ils nous narguaient, avec leur fourrure blanche... C'est vraiment joli.

Les réflexions de ma cousine sont beaucoup plus terre-à-terre.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, en fait, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à décharger.

- Génial...

Quand on entre dans l'auditorium du lycée, je remarque que pour l'occasion, les sièges en plastique marron hideux ont été repoussés sur le côté, avec au milieu de la place pour danser – mon cauchemar. Au fond, Tomoyo, qui a commencé à s'occuper de tout depuis quelques jours déjà, a installé une sono, derrière laquelle elle relèguera Sorata, un gars de ma classe (désigné DJ contre son gré) au moment venu. Sur la scène au plancher poussiéreux, il y a un micro ("pour faire les annonces importantes, hohoho!"), sur les côtés de la pièce, de longues planches sur des tréteaux, recouverts de nappe blanche ("pour le buffet, et t'as pas intérêt d'y passer la soirée scotché!"), et elle a même poussé le vice jusqu'à accrocher une boule à facettes disco en haut.

Moi, je sais déjà où je serai, dans tout ça – planqué sous la scène, ou derrière les rideaux des coulisses, qui seront envahis de poussière peut-être, mais où je serai indétectable – et avec une réserve de bières à côté de moi. On néglige trop souvent ce genre de planque : dans les soirées comme celle-ci, c'est ma seule arme.

J'aide Tomoyo à décharger la voiture, mais une fois la cargaison transportée dans l'audito, elle m'interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit, alors je me contente de me balader dans le coin, en maudissant le hakama qui fait que je me les gèle – mais qui me vaut un coup d'œil appréciateur de Tomoyo entre deux allers ("tu sais que ça te va vraiment bien, ce genre de fringues !").

Lorsque résonne le glas – ou plutôt, l'horloge de l'église, deux rues à côté, qui sonne la demie de huit heures – je suis déjà en train de me préparer psychologiquement à supporter cette soirée. À raison, quand je constate qui est la première personne à débarquer.

- Kurogane !

- ... Salut... Himawari...

- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclame-t-elle, avec ses couettes noires tourbillonnantes qui bondissent autour d'elle.

- ... Merci.

S'il y a une personne que je ne peux pas supporter dans le lycée, c'est bien elle – heureusement, Tomoyo, qui en est parfaitement consciente (et qui a eu le temps de se déguiser en prêtresse japonaise, d'après ce que j'identifie du costume) avance vers nous et s'exclame :

- Bonsoir, Himawari-chan ! Kurogane, je crois qu'il y d'autres invités dehors, tu veux bien aller voir ?

En lui lançant un regard éperdu de reconnaissance – pour autant que ce soit possible avec ma physionomie – je fuis le plus vite possible, direction l'entrée.

Comme l'avait prévu Tomoyo, les autres invités sont dans le coin, et c'est un concert de "Joyeux anniversaire!" et une tonne de petits cadeaux qui défilent devant moi. Sakura-chan, la copine de Tomoyo, m'a tricoté une écharpe ("pour que tu ne ré-attrapes pas la grippe!") et je crois que c'est le cadeau le plus utile de tout ce qui me sera offert ce soir. C'est sûr que comparé au canard de bain de Sorata, il y a de la marge. Sans parler de Seishiro, qui m'a offert un livre sur "les blonds aux yeux bleus". Je sais pas où il a déniché ça, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour effacer le sourire narquois qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il me l'a donné.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le seul blond aux yeux bleus qui m'intéresse n'est pas encore là – et ça m'inquiète un peu, la fête ayant commencé depuis vingt minutes. J'envisage de l'appeler sur son portable, avant de me souvenir que, dans ma précipitation à quitter la maison, j'ai oublié le mien chez moi. Tomoyo doit sans doute avoir le sien, vu qu'elle pense à tout, mais elle est encerclée par des hordes de gens qui la remercient de la fête, et c'est trop me demander que de m'immiscer parmi eux.

Je suis en train de me demander comment je vais faire, quand on me tire par la manche. J'entends sa voix chantante avant de me retourner :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Kuro-piu !

L'instant d'après, la personne que j'ai dans mon champ de vision est pâle comme la mort, a un oeil doré, un autre recouvert d'un bandeau de pirate, et lorsqu'il me sourit, je remarque que ses canines sont bien plus proéminentes que la normale.

- ... Un vampire ?

Ça m'étonne. Je pensais qu'il se serait déguisé en ange – ça lui aurait bien convenu.

- Tomoyo a mis son grain de sel dans l'affaire.

Il rit, d'un rire cristallin, et c'est seulement à cet instant que je m'en rends compte.

- Yui... ?

- Décidément, Kuro-min, tu deviens de plus en plus doué pour nous reconnaître !

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Ça t'embête ? demande-t-il avec une moue déçue. Tu ne voulais pas m'inviter, c'est ça ?

- Non non, mais... Fye est avec toi ?

Comme d'habitude quand on parle de son frère, son sourire s'efface un peu et son regard se voile.

- Non, il ne viendra pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule place pour nous deux, sourit-il.

- Pas du tout, vous pouviez venir tous les deux...

D'un autre côté, ça m'arrange, parce que je n'ose pas imaginer l'ambiance de taré s'ils étaient venus tous les deux en même temps.

- Non mais imagine le choc pour les gens d'ici si on s'était pointés à deux !

- ... C'est pas faux...

- Donc je suis venu à sa place.

- Ça m'étonne qu'il t'ait cédé une soirée avec moi sans broncher...

- J'avais une bonne raison, dit-il en s'assombrissant à nouveau.

- Laquelle ?

- On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de boire un coup. Tu sais que t'es torride en hakama ? J'ai envie de me jeter sur toi.

- Arrête...

C'est marrant comme venant de Tomoyo, ce genre de phrase ne me fait rien, mais venant de lui, j'ai l'impression que le sang circule dans mes veines à trois fois sa vitesse réglementaire.

- Wahou ! s'exclame-t-il en découvrant Tomoyo. Elle est magnifique, ta cousine ! Ça lui va trop bien, l'habit de prêtresse.

C'est vrai, c'est la première fois qu'il la rencontre – je l'avais presque oublié. Subitement, je flippe : si elle le sait, elle va pouvoir découvrir tout ce que je lui ai caché, et ça m'enchante pas du tout.

- Tu vas lui dire que tu es le frère de Fye ?

- Non... C'est pas la peine. Je vais faire semblant d'être lui. Le problème c'est que lui, il arrive très bien à faire semblant d'être moi, mais moi, l'inverse, c'est moins facile.

Je suppose qu'il fait allusion au jour où Fye s'est fait passer pour lui – à croire que lui comme moi avons eu du mal à le digérer – mais il n'ajoute rien et se dirige vers le buffet d'un air gourmand.

- Des chips au poulet ! Trop bien ! Mes parents n'en achètent jamais parce qu'ils disent que c'est pas bon pour la santé.

- Je croyais que tes parents étaient morts.

- Ce sont mes parents adoptifs, dit-il d'un air insouciant. Hmm, trop bon...

De temps en temps, des gens nous abordent pour lui dire bonjour – il est très professionnel dans son imitation, disant bonjour comme s'il était son frère, et ce n'est que quand les gens s'éloignent qu'il me glisse à l'oreille :

- C'était qui ?

Dans le fond, je suis content de le voir. Il me donne l'impression d'une bombe à retardement, à se balader dans la même pièce que Tomoyo (qui payerait cher pour lui extorquer tous ses secrets, si elle savait qui il était) ou à faire semblant de connaître des gens qu'il n'a jamais vus – mais il sourit et il a l'air de s'y plaire, c'est déjà ça de pris.

- Kuro, je peux boire ton sang ? demande-t-il d'un air gourmand. On dit que je suis un vampire et que tu es la seule personne dont j'accepte de boire le sang – et tu aurais accepté de devenir ma nourriture parce que c'est toi qui m'as obligé à devenir vampire pour que je ne meure pas...

- Quelle imagination.

- J'admets que c'est un peu rocambolesque, sourit-il.

L'avantage d'avoir le blond près de moi, c'est que les autres invités ont là l'excuse rêvée pour ne pas venir me voir et pour éviter de me souhaiter mon anniversaire ("il est avec Fye, il est occupé! On reviendra plus tard!") et comme ça, ils évitent d'être terrifiés par moi, et moi j'évite d'être emmerdé par eux. Finalement, la protection marche à double sens.

Par contre, je ne peux pas éviter le traditionnel gâteau et le "soufflage de bougies" – mais ce n'est que le temps d'une brève apparition, avant de disparaître au nouveau aux yeux du reste du monde. Lorsque je retrouve Fye, sa main est couverte de sang, et ce n'est certainement pas compris dans la panoplie de son costume de vampire. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- J'ai fait tomber mon verre, j'en ai ramassé les morceaux... Mauvaise idée, dit-il joyeusement.

- Donne ta main.

Avec brusquerie, je m'empare de sa main : une longue coupure traverse le bout de ses doigts, d'où le sang s'écoule.

- Imbécile ! je m'exclame. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Oh non, soupire-t-il. En plus l'infirmière n'est pas là, non ?

- Je sais. Je vais te laver la plaie moi-même.

- C'est pas nécessaire, se plaint-il. J'aime pas l'odeur de l'antiseptique.

- Je m'en moque complètement.

En le prenant par le poignet, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie – les couloirs sont si vides, par rapport à d'habitude, que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un établissement fantôme.

- Trop cool ! s'exclame Yui. Je préfère le lycée de nuit.

Sans répondre, j'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et fais entrer le blessé dedans.

- Tiens, pose-toi sur la chaise, le temps que je trouve ce que je cherche.

- Regarde, Kuro, il y un lit !

- Normal, pour une infirmerie.

- Oui, mais je veux dire, songe à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec...

Je lève les yeux au ciel – pas moyen qu'il s'arrête, celui-là – et je commence à fouiller les placards tout en évitant de réfléchir aux images que sa suggestion a implanté dans mon esprit. Malédiction !

Dans mon dos, Yui a arrêté de parler, et je me demande s'il est en train de penser à la même chose que moi ; mais quand je me retourne, bandages, cotons et antiseptiques en main, je constate qu'il a enlevé son bandeau, et que de ses yeux aux couleurs différentes, l'un doré, et l'autre bleu, il est en train de regarder la fenêtre d'un air absent. Sur le rebord, à l'extérieur, s'est formé une couche épaisse de neige, qui continue à s'intensifier puisque les flocons tombent toujours. Rendus visibles par les lumières qui éclairent la cour (une proposition du proviseur pour que les gens ne se perdent pas), ils tourbillonnent dans l'air comme s'ils dansaient un ballet, et c'est captivant.

- Tu sais pourquoi il neige tellement cette année ? demande-t-il d'un ton distrait.

- ... Parce qu'il fait plus froid ?

- Non, sourit-il en se tournant vers moi. C'est parce que Fye et moi nous sommes arrivés en ville.

Je hausse un sourcil et lui prends la main pour lui faire son bandage.

- Tu ne me crois pas, hein ?

- Difficile quand tu me fais marcher.

- C'est vrai pourtant, sourit-il. Fye et moi, on a toujours vécu là où il avait de la neige. On a eu des beaux étés aussi, mais on pouvait faire _tomber _la neige.

- Comme des chamans ? j'ironise.

- Plus ou moins. Même si on ne se limitait pas à ça.

Je le fixe, intrigué, en me demandant s'il est sérieux ou s'il a bu trop d'alcool.

- Non, je n'ai pas bu, sourit-il. Enfin, pas beaucoup.

Je rêve, il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Pour de vrai ?

- Fais pas cette tête là, dit-il en riant. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

Il me regarde avec un sourire innocent, et je fronce les sourcils – d'un coup, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et j'ai déjà eu maintes fois l'occasion de constater qu'ils se révèlent assez exacts.

- T'es bizarre, ce soir...

- Je sais, dit-il en laissant tomber son sourire. Si je suis venu ce soir, à la place de Fye, c'est que je voulais te parler.

- Me parler de quoi ?

- De Fye et moi.

J'ai fini de lui laver ses coupures et de lui bander les doigts, mais il ne bouge pas, et garde sa main levée, pensif. Il reste silencieux comme ça pendant une bonne demi-minute avant que je ne m'impatiente :

- Alors, quoi ?

- J'ai la trouille, avoue-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai l'impression que mon étonnement a atteint ses limites – mais je réalise que c'est une erreur quand, avec sa phrase suivante, Yui les repousse encore plus loin.

- Kurogane, s'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

- Quoi ? Tout d'un coup, comme ça ?

- J'ai une bonne raison, dit-il d'un ton suppliant. Je vais m'en aller.

L'infirmerie a totalement disparu autour de nous – je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Quoi ?_ T'en aller où ?

- Disparaître, répond-il simplement.

- Écoute, si tu veux te suicider...

- C'est pas ça du tout, coupe-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Embrasse-moi, et je te raconte tout après. Même Fye est d'accord.

- Comment tu le sais ? Vous en avez parlé ?

- J'ai dit que je te dirai tout... mais après seulement. S'il te plaît...

Ça me rappelle la façon dont il m'avait déjà supplié pour que je l'embrasse la première fois, et je sais déjà que je vais céder, comme ce jour-là – comment ça se fait que je n'arrive jamais à lui résister ?

- T'es d'accord ? murmure Yui.

- Non...

Il se lève, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et son odeur – la même que celle de Fye – m'ensorcelle aussitôt. Ces jumeaux sont diaboliques. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, et si j'avais un tantinet de bon sens, je le repousserais ; non mais c'est quoi, ce marché à la manque ? Un secret en échange d'un baiser ? Je ne donne pas dans ce genre de trucs !

Mais voilà, mon bon sens s'est totalement évaporé, parce que ce qu'il me demande là, c'est ce qui hante mes pensées depuis un bout de temps... L'embrasser ? Et retenter le plongeon cosmique ? Vraiment attirant.

Pour mon malheur, c'est aussi attirant quand c'est Fye qui est à sa place – et c'est bien ça le problème. Ils sont beaux tous les deux, ils sont très différents, mais fascinants tous les deux – et ils sont amoureux de moi tous les deux.

Et moi, je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il y en a un que je préfère à l'autre. Des fois, je jurerais que c'est Fye, le Fye si posé, si calme, qui me sourit tendrement, avec ses yeux plein de mystère et ses regards indéchiffrables, et d'autres fois, je penche pour Yui, énergique et joyeux, honnête et franc – et bavard, trop bavard... mais rayonnant.

Il faut que je le repousse.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

C'est difficile de dire un truc comme ça quand le moindre atome de mon être le réclame, quand son odeur remplit mes poumons, et quand sa bouche est à cinq centimètres de la mienne – mais les choses sont déjà bien mal barrées, et je ne veux pas empirer la situation.

- Pourquoi ? demande Yui, et je sens la frustration dans son ton.

- Ça va encore compliquer les choses.

Pour m'aider, j'imagine que Tomoyo est en train de nous espionner à la porte, à boire la moindre de nos paroles : ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, mais c'est efficace, je peux me reculer de lui de dix centimètres en plus.

- Elles ne peuvent pas être plus compliquées que maintenant, rétorque Yui. Et moi, je vais les simplifier, de toute façon.

- En "disparaissant" ?

- ... C'est ça.

- ... Je refuse.

- Mais tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser, Kurogane, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas les clés, tu ne sais rien, tu ne comprends pas : tu ne peux pas juger quelque chose qui te dépasse.

Quand il m'appelle Kurogane, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Fye ; mais même s'il ne sourit pas, même s'il agité – ou plutôt, justement parce qu'il est agité – je sais que c'est bien lui qui se trouve devant moi.

- Ça me paraît très clair, pourtant !

- Bon. Alors si c'est clair pour toi, dis-moi ce que signifie à tes yeux le terme "disparaître".

- ... Soit que tu vas te suicider, soit que tu vas t'en aller loin d'ici.

- Et si je te dis que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Je le fixe, silencieux pendant un bref instant.

- Ce n'est... ni l'un ni l'autre ?

- Non.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas te cloîtrer chez toi et ne plus sortir ? Disparaître de ma vie ?

- C'est déjà plus proche, admet Yui, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. De toute façon, tu ne trouveras pas tout seul, alors...

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes, mais je me recule – une fois encore. Je murmure :

- ... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais un choix entre vous deux, en t'embrassant. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je sais, répond-il calmement. J'en suis bien conscient. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ; je veux simplement profiter, et t'avoir pendant que tu es à ma portée.

Ses yeux aux couleurs différentes sont posés sur moi, et malgré sa fermeté, je décèle aussi de l'angoisse.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je t'embrasse avant que tu m'aies dit ton truc ?

Son expression s'assombrit de nouveau, et ses sourcils se froncent.

- Parce que quand je t'aurai tout dit, tu vas encore crier "tu m'as floué!" et tu t'en iras, et tes lèvres s'en iront avec toi.

Plus ça vient, plus j'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il veut me dire.

- Si c'est ça, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que c'est... Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que tu m'as trahi dans mon dos.

- Crois bien que si je pouvais éviter de te le dire, je le ferais, dit-il d'un ton amer. Mais j'aime Fye, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, et de toute façon, cette situation ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment, parce que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte.

- ... Me rendre compte de quoi ?

Il me fixe en silence – "un baiser d'abord", semblent dire ses yeux – et j'hésite. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de payer d'un baiser quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, qui a l'air d'être capable de nous faire du mal à tous ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit à ces jumeaux que je m'intéresse, bordel ? Pourquoi pas au premier crétin venu ? Mais non – comme d'habitude, j'ai plongé la tête la première dans les ennuis. J'aurais dû y être habitué, mais il y a des fois, franchement, où ça donne envie de tout claquer.

Ok – quitte à l'embrasser, autant le faire avant d'avoir une bonne raison de le détester. Je l'attire contre moi, et il se met à rougir.

- Quoi ? je grince. C'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si, si... Évidemment.

Il enroule à nouveau ses bras autour de moi, fermement, comme pour m'empêcher de me dédire ; et ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans le silence le plus total, à part son souffle qui se mélange au mien. On pourrait presque entendre la neige tomber dehors – d'ailleurs, ses lèvres sont aussi froides, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui soit brûlant. Probable.

Il passe ses doigts dans mon cuir chevelu. Il presse son corps contre le mien. Il dévore mes lèvres...

C'est impossible de ne pas perdre pied.

Je me noie.

.oOo.

- Kurogane ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Kurogane ! Réponds !

Aucun bruit, nulle part. Je préfèrerais crever plutôt que ma cousine sache que je suis dans le coin – et me ramener de force à sa fête débile. La soirée est bien avancée, et ça fait longtemps qu'on leur a faussé compagnie...

Je jette un regard à Yui, qui fixe le plafond en silence – mais pas un silence serein.

- Kurogane !

La source sonore se rapproche : Tomoyo est derrière la porte. Heureusement, toujours prévoyant (on apprend à l'être, quand on grandit avec ce genre de fille), j'ai pris soin de la verrouiller, et elle trouve porte close.

- Kurogane, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre !

Pas un bruit.

- _Ouvre_, espèce de lâcheur ! Je te jure que tu vas morfler !

Sur l'appui de fenêtre, la neige s'est amoncelée et forme un amas de presque dix centimètres d'épaisseur. Je la fixe en silence.

- KUROGANE !

Elle s'acharne sur la porte, mais je ne bouge pas – et Yui non plus. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, elle décide de lâcher l'affaire, et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner pendant qu'elle grommelle des malédictions à mon encontre – et le silence retombe, total, pesant.

J'ai dérapé. Entièrement, complètement, et surtout, irréparablement. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable de perdre le contrôle à ce point...

Ça fait peur.

J'entends un froissement de tissu, et je tourne la tête pour regarder Yui se redresser et s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Nos yeux se rencontrent – il a enlevé sa lentille dorée de vampire – et je détourne la tête ; il se met à rire doucement.

- Kuro-chan... Tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux – je ne sais plus rien, d'ailleurs. Je reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et je l'entends bouger derrière moi - ses bras se glissent autour de mon ventre et me serrent, tandis qu'il pose sa joue tiède contre mon dos. Ses cheveux me chatouillent la peau.

- Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

- Non... c'est à moi que j'en veux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour en être arrivé là...

- Tu regrettes ?

- Oui. Je regrette.

Il reste silencieux, un long moment, et ce n'est que quand je sens quelque chose d'humide et de chaud glisser le long de mon dos que je réalise qu'il est en train de pleurer. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire – normalement, je me serais retourné, je l'aurais consolé, mais là, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- J'ai adoré, moi...

Il parle d'une voix si calme, que si je n'avais pas senti ses larmes contre ma peau, je n'aurais pas remarqué qu'il est en train de pleurer.

- Pas toi, Kuro-tan ?

- Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou pas... C'est une question de conséquences...

- Mais tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si...

C'est peu de le dire, quand on considère que j'ai cru que j'allais en perdre l'esprit... Non – en vérité, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé : j'ai perdu l'esprit. Comment expliquer sinon que tout ait dérapé à ce point ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour les conséquences, Kuro-tan, dit-il faiblement. Il n'y en aura pas.

- Mais... Fye...

- Il n'y en aura pas, répète-t-il.

Sa joue se détache de mon dos, et ses bras me libèrent – je me tourne vers lui. Avec tout ça, j'en ai presque oublié ce qu'il voulait me dire, et pourtant, c'était notre sujet principal...

Il me fixe, avec ses cils perlés de larmes et son regard déterminé, et je sais qu'il va enfin aborder le sujet.

- Kuro-chan, tu sais, je t'avais demandé si tu croyais à la magie. Tu as réfléchi à la question ?

Surpris, je hausse les sourcils. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça, à vrai dire...

- Je... Non. Pas vraiment.

Peut-on considérer comme de la magie le fait que ces jumeaux m'aient ensorcelé ? Je n'en suis pas certain. Ça devrait plutôt tenir de la malchance, selon moi.

- Bon, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine que tu n'y crois pas.

- Je suppose que tu vas me dire que ça existe.

- Oui, mais tu ne vas pas me prendre au sérieux. Pourtant, c'est une part importante de mon explication.

- Si c'est important, ne le mets pas de côté – je jugerai après si j'y crois ou pas.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Il se tait, et je me demande si c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole – est-ce qu'il a peur ? Est-ce que finalement, il refuse de me le raconter ? Comme il voit mon regard intrigué, il dit d'un ton d'excuse :

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

- Par le début. Ça aide.

Pensif, il hoche la tête, et reprend :

- Le début, alors... Au début, je suis né.

Je lève les yeux au ciel – est-ce que c'est bien le moment de faire des blagues ?

- ... Enfin je voulais dire, le début de l'histoire.

- _C'est _le début de l'histoire, me rembarre-t-il.

C'est là que je remarque qu'il est on ne peut plus sérieux. Sans s'attarder, il reprend :

- En vérité, c'est Fye qui est né en premier : moi, je suis venu en deuxième. Lorsqu'on est nés, il neigeait – et chaque hiver après notre naissance, on attirait la neige à nous. Tu dois te dire que ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, mais il y a quand même un petit lien.

« Fye et moi, on s'adorait. On était toujours ensemble, et ça n'arrivait jamais de nous voir l'un sans l'autre. On dormait ensemble, on se baignait ensemble, on jouait ensemble... enfin, on faisait tout ensemble. Quand on a découvert qu'on pouvait faire des choses étranges par la force de notre pensée, c'était ensemble aussi. Fye a créé un bouquet de fleurs pour notre mère, et moi, je lui ai montré que j'arrivais à fabriquer du feu avec mes mains. Rétrospectivement, je me dis qu'elle a été vraiment compréhensive envers les enfants monstrueux qu'on était – qui aurait réagi comme ça en voyant ses gosses faire de la magie sous ses yeux ? Elle nous a juste interdit de le révéler aux autres, et elle en a parlé à notre père qui a eu la même réaction qu'elle. Mais comme les autres enfants ne nous aimaient pas parce qu'on était toujours à deux, on n'a pas eu de mal à respecter l'interdiction.

« Moi, je pouvais créer du feu, et Fye, il fabriquait de l'eau. Il arrivait à la transformer en glace, après, et moi, je parvenais à figer mon feu : c'était vraiment marrant. On était tellement amusés par nos drôles de pouvoirs qu'on n'arrêtait pas de les tester tout le temps – mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas de limites. Les seuls moments où ils ne fonctionnaient pas, c'était quand l'un de nous deux était malade : c'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Pas la moindre petite chose. Fye n'arrivait pas à créer une seule goutte d'eau, et moi, pas une petite flammèche. C'est comme ça qu'on a su que nos pouvoirs étaient en rapport avec notre relation de jumeaux.

« La principale limite que je nous ai jamais découverte, c'est qu'on était incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de curatif. Blesser, détruire, créer, ça allait tant qu'on voulait ; mais guérir, refermer des blessures, soigner de pauvres petits animaux blessés, c'était quelque chose de totalement impossible pour nous. On n'a jamais su comment faire... Il devait y avoir un blocage. »

Les yeux de Yui sont fixés sur l'amas de neige de la fenêtre alors qu'il parle, et moi je le fixe, totalement fasciné. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si son histoire est un conte de fée ou bien si c'est la vérité, mais pour l'instant, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance : je me contente de l'écouter, on verra bien plus tard.

- Kurogane, demande-t-il brusquement, depuis que tu nous connais, Fye et moi, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'a interpellé à notre sujet ?

Pris de cours, je tente de réfléchir.

- Euh... vous êtes vraiment différents, tous les deux.

- Rien d'autre ?

- ... Vous êtes bizarres ?

- Ça je sais, dit-il en riant. C'est tout ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'ont interpellé à votre sujet.

- Si ça ne te marque pas plus que ça, c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne, dit-il doucement.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- ... Tu ne nous as jamais vus l'un à côté de l'autre.

Silence figé.

- On est jumeaux, pourtant, reprend-il doucement. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé normal qu'on se balade ensemble, de temps à autre ? Ou que tu nous croises à deux, plutôt que moi seul dans le parc, ou lui seul au lycée ?

Je le fixe, en tentant d'assimiler ses mots.

L'un à côté de l'autre.

Ensemble.

Jamais.

La réalité de ce qu'il raconte me frappe si durement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer, un bref instant. C'est vrai... Je ne les ai _jamais_ vus ensemble.

Brusquement, l'atmosphère de la pièce m'oppresse – mon ventre me fait mal à se crisper si fort. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie... ?

Ses yeux bleus ne sourient plus.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autre personne qui sache faire de la magie, donc j'en ai déduit que Fye et moi, on était spéciaux – et qu'on était doués. Mais je ne savais pas à quel point, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme débarque chez mes parents pour les assassiner. Je t'ai raconté cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme qui s'est introduit chez moi.

- Tu m'as dit que Fye t'avait sauvé la vie...

- Non. J'ai dit qu'il m'avait sauvé.

Je le fixe, en tentant de saisir la nuance.

- Ma vie, elle n'a pas pu être sauvée. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour perdre mes moyens devant un type pareil, alors que j'avais de quoi le carboniser jusqu'à la racine : mais j'ai paniqué. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me servir de nos pouvoirs pour attaquer. Le temps que je sache quoi faire, j'avais déjà un couteau enfoncé dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde.

« Fye a eu plus de vivacité que moi : il s'est servi de nos pouvoirs pour frigorifier l'individu et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, le temps que d'autres personnes arrivent pour nous aider. Comme ça, il pouvait se concentrer sur mon état et tout faire pour m'aider ; sauf qu'on était incapables de soigner quelqu'un, tous les deux, et qu'on le savait depuis longtemps. Et Fye savait que j'allais mourir – il le sentait, parce qu'on avait une façon particulière d'être reliés, tous les deux. J'allais mourir, et Fye hurlait, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour me sauver.

« C'est là qu'il a décidé qu'il allait tester les plus extrêmes limites de notre pouvoir – transgresser les lois humaines, refuser la mort. On savait bien que c'était impossible de ressusciter quelqu'un – ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé quand notre chien adoré était mort. Donc il fallait faire vite, avant que je ne meure : Fye a rassemblé toute son énergie, tout notre pouvoir mis en commun, mais je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il a fait, parce que j'ai perdu conscience à ce moment-là.

« Ce qu'il a fait, comment il s'y est pris, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, c'était différent ; j'étais mort – non, mon corps était mort. Et moi je vivais... mais à l'intérieur de lui. Je voyais de ses propres yeux. Je cohabitais avec lui, dans son propre corps. »

Le silence retombe quand il s'interrompt, et je cligne des yeux. Ça m'a l'air d'être la seule chose que je suis encore capable de faire, parce que je n'arrive pas à parler, je n'arrive pas à penser, et encore moins à émettre un jugement de valeur. Je cligne juste des yeux.

- Je n'existe pas sans Fye, reprend-il lentement. Je ne suis plus son frère jumeau... Je suis sa double personnalité. La plupart du temps, je suis retranché dans son esprit, j'assiste à ses actes et je parle avec lui dans sa tête, et je vois tout ce qu'il voit. Et des fois, il me laisse aux commandes pour que je puisse prendre l'air... Comme le jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Comme maintenant. Mais il est ici, avec moi... Il voit tout en même temps que moi.

Je me lève, sans savoir pourquoi – et je me retrouve debout, sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne comprends pas. Non, je comprends bien, j'ai compris chaque mot de ce qu'il vient de me dire, et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Je vais devenir fou.

- ... Fye est schizophrène... ?

- Non, dit-il calmement, sans prêter attention à mon agitation. La schizophrénie, c'est une maladie différente. On parle plutôt de dédoublement de personnalité... Mais dans notre cas, c'est encore différent : on était jumeaux, avant. Vraiment.

- Jumeaux...

Je suis perdu. Ça fait trop de choses à accepter d'un coup. La magie, la double personnalité, le ceci le cela. Le tout.

Je suis déconnecté.

- Kuro-chan ? s'inquiète Yui – Fye – l'un des deux, ou la même personne. Ça va ?

- Non.

Non. Ça ne va pas, pas du tout. Je ne veux pas être méchant envers lui, cela dit – et bizarrement, c'est aussi contre moi-même que je suis en colère...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste silencieux – et Yui me regarde d'un air anxieux, c'est insupportable. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout ce à quoi j'ai cru ces derniers mois est le résultat soit d'une réalité délirante, soit d'une imagination débordante, soit d'une névrose aggravée...

Il faut que je m'éloigne, pour réfléchir à tout ça au calme – si c'est possible. Je remets mon hakama, tandis qu'il me fixe en silence.

- Tu t'en vas, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- ... Repose la question plus tard. Je ne sais pas y répondre.

J'ai besoin d'air, bordel...

- Ok, dit-il tristement. Je suis désolé.

Merci pour les excuses – mais elle ne m'aident pas à grand chose. Je lui jette un dernier regard : mine de rien, il me faut du courage pour m'en aller alors qu'il est assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, avec son regard de chaton en détresse, vêtu d'une simple chemise ouverte.

Mais il m'en faut encore plus pour rester.

- Salut.

- Au revoir, murmure-t-il.

Je devrais rester. Parce que le Yui que je connais ne dit pas "au revoir". Il dit "salut", ou "à bientôt". C'est de mauvais augure, je le sais parfaitement bien...

Mais il faut que je m'éloigne, ou je vais devenir dingue.

Quand je sors de l'infirmerie, je ne jette pas un regard au lit.

C'est préférable.

.oOo.

Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours détesté le Nouvel An. Le réveillon, ça va encore, parce qu'on fait la fête, qu'on s'amuse et qu'on mange du foie gras, et que j'adore le foie gras, surtout sur des toasts briochés passés au grill. Mais le lendemain, c'est un lendemain de fête, un vrai – et s'il n'y a rien de pire que les lendemains de fête, il y a une gradation dans l'horreur, et la palme revient à ce jour en particulier.

L'ambiance glauque me tombe dessus dès le matin, quand la télé allumée nous diffuse sa messe du jour de l'An, et son concert, avec les valses de Strauss. Un C'est comme un avertissement dans mon cerveau, depuis l'enfance : c'est le jour des visites aux vieilles personnes, des oncles et des tantes dont tu connais à peine les noms, mais qu'il faut aller voir, parce que la mère de Tomoyo t'y oblige. Tu pourras manger des galettes bretonnes et tu auras des étrennes, mais en contrepartie, tu passeras la journée entière à t'ennuyer devant la table, à écouter des discussions de grandes personnes que tu ne comprendras pas, à fixer la photo de mariage de la fille de l'oncle du frère, qui est accrochée au mur dans son cadre marron, et à regarder la vieille pendule murale, qui émettra ses tics et ses tacs jusqu'au moment de l'Apocalypse.

Avec le temps, certains oncles et certaines tantes sont décédés, et petit à petit, les visites ont été supprimées, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne reste plus personne à aller voir le jour de l'An. Mais leur ambiance plane toujours sur la journée, grâce à LA chose typique du jour : la galette des rois.

Pomme ou frangipane ? Parce que la galette des rois ne peut certainement pas être une tarte aux fraises, ou aux abricots, non ; ça serait bien trop agréable pour ce jour maudit. Pas la peine de regarder sous la croûte supérieure pour savoir où se trouve la fève, Tomoyo. De toute façon, c'est toujours ta mère qui l'a, tu le sais bien. Maintenant dépêche-toi de choisir : pomme ou frangipane ?

Le jour de l'An diffère certainement selon les familles, et sans doute que chez certaines, il doit pouvoir être supportable, mais s'il pouvait exister une loi pour passer du 31 à minuit au 2 janvier directement, je l'adopterais aussitôt.

Cette année, l'horreur est sans nom, parce qu'à l'enfer de ce jour particulier (symbolisée par la marche de Radetzky qui transperce triomphalement les enceintes de la télé) s'ajoute celui qui est le mien depuis la fête de Tomoyo, le Problème qui ne m'a pas lâché depuis des jours, l'histoire de Yui.

J'ai passé mon temps à hésiter entre l'incrédulité et la colère ; et malheureusement, tout paraissait bien trop logique, à y repenser, pour que l'incrédulité persiste longtemps. Quant à la colère, je ne suis pas rancunier par nature, et quand il s'agit de ce visage blond, j'ai une nette tendance à la laisser de côté au bout d'un moment. Et quand ces deux sentiments ont disparu, je me suis retrouvé paumé à un point que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, jamais atteint. Le premier baiser avec Yui, comparé à ça, c'était de la gnognotte. J'aimerais bien revenir à ce moment, pour me moquer de moi et de mes inquiétudes de l'époque – tellement plus insignifiant que maintenant.

Donc, techniquement, Fye, c'est Yui – Yui qui était là et voyait tout le jour où Fye s'est fait passer pour lui. Fye, qui était là à tout observer quand j'ai embrassé Yui pour la première fois... et plus.

Techniquement ils ont le même corps et deux âmes différentes, et ces deux âmes sont amoureuses de moi.

Et moi, je ne savais pas quel nom crier au moment de l'orgasme.

Même si j'arrivais à démêler les fils de cette situation, elle n'en serait pas plus claire pour autant. Alors je prends une pause mentale ; j'oublie les jumeaux, j'oublie le lycée, j'oublie cette histoire, j'oublie tout ce qui a un rapport avec ça, et le temps des vacances scolaires, rien n'a eu lieu. De toute façon, c'est impossible de prendre une décision pour l'instant – ma tête est bien trop embrumée.

Mais la rentrée approche.

Impitoyablement.

Et ce sera un jour à rendre insignifiant un Nouvel An de niveau 2...

.oOo.

Lorsque je fais mes lacets, l'angoisse me noue les tripes. Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision à propos de ma conduite à adopter ; je suppose que de toute façon, ce que j'ai fait avec Yui condamne toute chance avec Fye, et à l'inverse, par respect pour Fye - par amour – je ne pourrais rien faire de prémédité avec Yui. La fois dernière, c'était parce que je m'étais noyé à l'intérieur de lui...

Lorsque Tomoyo et moi arrivons sur la grand place, un regard à Fye – ou à Yui ? Enfin, aux deux... – m'apprend que le Nouvel An n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir non plus. Mais je suis là, ce matin, je suis venu au rendez-vous, et même si rien n'est évoqué du point de vue de ce qui nous préoccupe, le fait que je sois là lui suffit pour s'apaiser un peu – c'est la preuve que je ne lui en veux pas, finalement.

D'un simple échange de regard, tacitement, on remet la discussion à plus tard, au soir, quand on sera seuls tous les deux, sans Tomoyo qui s'est rendue compte de la tension entre nous et qui brûle d'envie d'en connaître la raison.

La journée continue comme elle a commencé : glauque et bizarre, avec une ambiance mi-retour en cours mi-lendemain de fête, un combo à me faire frissonner d'horreur. Je croise Fye en cours d'espagnol – l'un à côté de l'autre, comme d'habitude, on échange à peine trois mots, malgré nos regards qui en disent beaucoup plus long sur nos pensées. Il griffonne un petit mot sur ma feuille de cours, et je plisse les yeux pour déchiffrer son écriture, harmonieuse mais minuscule.

_"Je te paye un café ce soir ?"_

Je lui glisse un regard rapide, mais ses yeux sérieux sont rivés au tableau. Mal à l'aise, je réponds sur la feuille :

_"... C'est de la part de Fye ou de la part de Yui ?"_

Je n'aurais pas du marquer ça. Il est blessé, ça se voit à son expression... Ou peut-être juste qu'il a peur des conséquences de ce que Yui m'a raconté... Quoi qu'il en soit, il écrit quelque chose rapidement.

_"Fye."_

Oui, bien sûr, c'est Fye. C'est évident. Yui ne se serait pas pointé au lycée après une discussion si sérieuse, déjà, il aurait laissé ce soin à son frère. Et Yui aurait déjà fait l'imbécile ou m'aurait regardé avec ses yeux de Bambi pour me supplier de le pardonner ou je ne sais pas quoi. Il n'aurait pas simplement échangé un regard avec moi ce matin, sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous quotidien.

Mais du coup, je me sens mal à l'aise, parce que si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, Fye a été témoin de tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie le soir de la fête. Et lui qui souffrait d'avoir un simple baiser en retard sur Yui, que doit-il ressentir, en cet instant ? Ses cernes et son visage livide me font redouter notre conversation à venir.

_"Ok. On se retrouve au café où je t'ai emmené quand tu t'es fait passer pour Yui ?"_

Qu'en était-il vraiment, ce jour-là ? Jouait-il à être Yui ou bien est-ce qu'il échangeait sa personnalité avec le vrai au gré de ses imitations ? Ça m'énerve prodigieusement d'être à ce point envahi par le doute. Il faut qu'on parle de toute cette affaire cartes sur table.

Je jette un regard à sa réponse, un "ok" laconique.

J'ai horreur de cette situation...

.oOo.

La journée est passée à toute vitesse – évidemment, c'est toujours les moments qu'on voudrait éviter qui arrivent le plus vite – et je me retrouve assis en face de Fye tout au fond de ce bar où je l'avais emmené, lui, ou Yui, ou les deux.

Après un long silence passé à dissoudre le sucre dans nos cafés, un échange de regard nous apprend qu'on ne peut pas retarder la discussion plus longtemps. C'est Fye qui commence, avec sa voix douce que j'aime tellement entendre, d'habitude.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu en avais conclu que j'étais fou.

Est-ce que j'en ai seulement conclu quelque chose ? Je n'arrive même pas à le savoir.

- Je voudrais plus d'explications.

- Yui t'a tout raconté, non ?

- Il m'a raconté comment c'était arrivé. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose d'autre...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Sa voix est calme, et son regard indéchiffrable, mais je ressens sa tension quand même – plus ça vient, mieux j'arrive à comprendre ses sentiments... Dommage que ça ne m'aide en rien à y voir plus clair dans tout ça.

- Par exemple, si c'est vrai... je voudrais savoir à quels moments vous changez de personnalité.

- C'est nous qui décidons, répond Fye. Je ne sais pas si tu as cru à tout ce que Yui t'a dit... mais en tout cas, il t'a parlé de cette histoire de sortilège que j'ai jeté quand il était sur le point de mourir. C'est moi qui l'accueille dans mon corps, donc en général, c'est moi qui ai la priorité quand on change de personnalité...

- C'est... toi qui décides ? Tout le temps ?

- Pas tout le temps... C'est un accord, en gros : je suis celui qui partage mon corps avec lui, alors il me laisse le soin de décider les moments où nous échangeons. Mais il peut le faire aussi, en fait... Et parfois, ça arrive qu'il ne veuille plus me laisser revenir...

Ses yeux se font vagues, et j'imagine qu'il doit se remémorer les fois où c'est arrivé.

- C'est celui qui est aux commandes qui a le pouvoir de switcher. Alors si Yui refuse de me laisser reprendre mon corps, je ne peux rien y faire.

Je soupire. Il faut que avouer que toute cette histoire est tellement tirée par les cheveux que c'est difficile d'y croire. J'ai peur de dire que je comprends et de me retrouver entouré de caméras et de gens qui crient "surprise!". Mais bon, outre le fait qu'il n'a aucun intérêt personnel à me faire gober un mensonge du genre, l'explication clarifie la plupart des étrangetés de son comportement et de celui de son frère – voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas tout rejeter en bloc.

- Tes parents sont au courant ?

- Non, ils ignorent tout... Ils me considèrent juste comme un garçon bizarre, dit-il avec un petit rire amer.

- Tu ne veux pas leur dire ?

- Non, ça leur causerait trop de souci... Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que je suis fou.

Son expression est tellement désemparée que j'en ai mal pour lui...

- Où est Yui, là ? Il voit tout ce qu'on dit ?

- Non, dit Fye avec hésitation. Quand on est rentrés chez nous après la fête, il s'est... endormi, en quelque sorte... Et il ne s'est plus réveillé depuis.

Je cligne des yeux.

- Ça arrive souvent ?

- Non, jamais... Ça n'est jamais arrivé, ça m'inquiète. Je ne l'entends plus. Je suis en train de me demander s'il n'est pas tombé dans le coma...

L'angoisse s'enroule autour de ma gorge et la serre brutalement.

- C'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait de disparaître...?

- Non, dit Fye, catégorique. Il voulait que je trouve une solution pour qu'il s'en aille de ma tête. Mais j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs quand il est mort, alors ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner.

- T'es sûr de les avoir perdus...?

- Oui, évidemment.

Il lève la main, et un fugitif désespoir passe sur ses traits, le temps d'un éclair.

- Je n'arrive plus à créer la moindre petite goutte d'eau.

Je prends sa main, silencieux, et je contemple les sparadraps qui recouvrent le bout de trois de ses doigts, et qui cachent les coupures que j'ai soignées à Yui...

- C'est dingue, je marmonne. Ça peut pas être vrai.

Il tente d'enlever sa main, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais je la tiens fermement – j'ai bien une preuve tangible, finalement, qu'ils partagent le même corps. A moins que ce ne soit une scène de plus dans la grande comédie, mais...

Je ne sais pas. C'est affreux.

- Les sensations... Il n'y a que celui qui est aux commandes qui peut les ressentir, ou l'autre peut aussi ?

- L'autre peut aussi, répond Fye, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, quand... j'ai embrassé Yui...

- ... Je ressentais la même chose.

- Et ...

Les mots n'osent pas franchir mes lèvres – et Fye a l'air bien assez malheureux comme ça.

- L'autre fois aussi, finit-il par murmurer. Yui ne voulait pas me laisser revenir, mais je ressentais tout... C'est une sensation très bizarre – je n'ai pas les commandes de mon propre corps, et je ressens aussi bien la douleur que le plaisir.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu étais si furieux de voir que Yui avait une longueur d'avance sur toi, si vous ressentez la même chose au même moment ?

Je crois que c'est la chose la plus dénuée de tact que j'ai jamais dite, à en voir son regard blessé, et je me maudis. Mais il se reprend, et répond d'une voix faible :

- Parce que ça ne se limite pas à une simple histoire de cul... Si je ne voulais qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, ça ne m'aurait rien fait, tout ça. Mais là, c'est comme si tu couchais avec moi en pensant que je suis lui... alors que je suis amoureux de toi. C'est exactement ça, sauf que tu couchais avec lui en même temps. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas trop comprendre ce que ça fait...

J'essaye de me mettre dans sa peau, un instant – imaginons que j'aie un jumeau et que Fye couche avec moi en pensant que je suis mon frère...

Non, je préfère pas l'imaginer. C'est trop horrible – je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Et c'est _moi_ qui lui ai infligé cette souffrance...

Avec un atroce sentiment de culpabilité, sa main toujours dans la mienne, je murmure :

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé...

- Kurogane...

Avec douceur, il enlève sa main de la mienne, et quitte son siège pour venir s'installer à côté de moi, sur ma banquette.

- Tu m'aimes ? demande-t-il.

Je voudrais éviter son regard de chaton abandonné, mais ses yeux sont trop bleus, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

- Oui.

- Et Yui ?

- Pareil.

- Plus que moi ?

- Non... pas plus que toi. Pas moins non plus. Je n'arrive pas à choisir. Donc, tu peux dire à Yui que c'est inutile de disparaître, parce qu'il ne se passera rien entre moi et l'un de vous deux...

- Rien d'autre que ce qui s'est déjà passé... avec Yui.

Son ton est légèrement accusateur, et j'essaye d'encaisser le coup sans broncher, mais entre temps, son regard de chaton est revenu, et il murmure :

- Rien qu'une fois, une seule fois, embrasse-moi... en pensant à moi, en te disant que c'est moi qui suis en face de toi, et pas Yui...

Je le fixe – j'aimerais bien être en mesure de refuser, comme la fois dernière, mais la culpabilité me tenaille toujours, et m'empêche d'émettre la moindre objection. Alors je me penche vers lui, et je l'embrasse... Fye.

Il a pourtant la même apparence que Yui, le même corps... mais c'est complètement différent quand même. Je sens mon cœur battre comme un abruti dans ma poitrine, comme s'il avait décidé de battre son nouveau record de vitesse – mais impossible de le calmer. Parce que pour ça, il faudrait que j'arrête d'embrasser Fye, et pour le coup, c'est juste pas possible. Si Yui me noie à l'intérieur de lui, Fye m'anéantit jusqu'à la dernière miette de sens commun que je possède. On est dans un bar ? Quelle importance ! Des gens nous regardent ? Tant mieux, ça leur fera du spectacle. La Belle et la Bête en pleine action. J'en suis à un point où ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid si Tomoyo en personne venait nous observer, c'est dire...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule comme ça, passé à nous embrasser, à reprendre notre souffle, à nous regarder dans les yeux, et à s'embrasser à nouveau. Il me prive tellement de toute envie de résistance que je n'arrive pas à le repousser et lui dire que ça suffit maintenant. Parce que je l'aime, que c'est trop bon, et qu'une fois que je l'aurai repoussé, je fermerai la porte à ce genre de trucs une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors je retarde. Je retarde. Je retarde tellement que lorsqu'il reprend son souffle – et que moi, je reprends conscience – je constate que la couche de neige à la fenêtre a augmenté de façon conséquente, ce qui me donne une vague idée du temps qu'on a passé à se bécoter.

Lorsque je le repousse, son visage me donne l'impression d'être plus coloré que jamais – ses joues sont en feu, ses yeux ont l'air de scintiller, et ses lèvres sont devenues rouges à force de m'embrasser, tout comme les miennes sont gonflées de ses baisers. Il a l'air plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Pendant un long moment, il me regarde en silence, puis il baisse les yeux et laisse échapper un petit rire amer :

- Quel con...

Je le fixe avec incompréhension, et il relève la tête en soupirant :

- Désolé, Kurogane. Je n'aurais jamais dû... te demander de faire ça. Pas parce que c'était nul ! ajoute-t-il aussitôt comme s'il avait peur que je me méprenne. Non, mais maintenant... j'ai envie de recommencer encore... maintenant, et dans le futur... De passer mon temps avec toi. J'ai envie de tout, et je sais que je n'aurai rien...

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et vaguement, je me demande comment un instant si terrible peut suivre un moment si parfait...

- J'en arrive même à penser que j'aimerais que Yui disparaisse vraiment, constate-t-il, horrifié. Je suis atroce... C'est mon frère, mon propre frère jumeau, et j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse pour qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous...

Je reste silencieux, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Excuse-moi, soupire-t-il... Je n'aurais pas dû... Pourtant, je ressens les mêmes choses que Yui, j'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû prendre exemple sur lui, la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, quand il t'a embrassé. Mais c'était tellement affreux pour moi que j'étais content que ça lui fasse du mal... C'était horrible de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes pour la première fois, et de se dire que ce n'était pas moi que tu embrassais.

- Arrête, je dis d'une voix blanche. Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est nous. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas, c'est cette situation débile. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me dire que j'aurais préféré le laisser mourir ce soir-là, parce que c'est faux...

Ses yeux scintillent, et je sais qu'il ne retiendra pas ses larmes longtemps.

- Je sais pas... Je l'aime plus que tout, mais des fois, c'est juste trop insupportable. Je sais plus quoi faire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? je soupire. Tu peux pas le virer de ta tête, pas vrai ? Tu peux pas lui dire de réprimer ses sentiments, et tu peux pas non plus faire pareil avec les tiens. Tu peux pas le faire souffrir en étant avec moi et tu peux pas rester là à souffrir si c'est avec lui que je suis. La seule solution qu'il nous reste, c'est de n'être rien de plus que des potes. Et ça finira par passer.

Après, combien de temps, ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais de toute façon, j'ai toujours été fermement convaincu que l'amour éternel n'existe pas – ça devrait pouvoir s'appliquer à notre situation également, même si pour l'instant, ça me paraît difficile de croire qu'un jour, je pourrais cesser d'avoir envie de ces lèvres, de ce corps, et de cette présence à mes côtés.

- Je sais, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois on y a pensé, avec Yui. Je sais bien que c'est notre seule solution, mais...

Il se tait un instant, pendant lequel le sifflement de la bise dehors est nettement perceptible derrière les fenêtres, puis reprend :

- C'est tellement injuste. Parmi les milliards d'humains de cette planète, il faut que ce soit de la même personne qu'on tombe amoureux, lui et moi... C'est vraiment mal foutu.

- Tu crois que ça aurait été différent si vous aviez eu deux corps séparés ?

- Je ne pense pas, sourit-il tristement. Mais au moins, on aurait pu ignorer ce qu'on n'avait pas envie de connaître...

Encore une fois, sa réflexion attise ma culpabilité – mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Le mal est déjà fait, et bien, encore.

Finalement, il finit par se lever, et dit d'une voix calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Merci pour le café, Kurogane. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Si tu veux...

En silence, je vais payer les consommations, et on ne prononce pas un mot sur le trajet jusque chez lui – enfin, j'apprend tout de même où il habite, pour la première fois. Mais je doute que ça me serve dans le futur, au vu de l'ambiance d'adieu qui plane sur nous ; j'ai l'impression que quand il sera rentré dans sa maison, on ne se reverra plus jamais – ou plus comme avant, en tout cas...

Ça doit sans doute être mon imagination, car sur le pas de sa porte, Fye me dit :

- Si Yui se réveille, je te tiendrai au courant...

- Merci.

- Bon... Bonne soirée, Kurogane.

- Ouais... salut.

Il me fait un sourire et referme la porte, et je retourne chez moi en silence, l'esprit tournant à plein régime.

Impossible de savoir comment tout ça finira...

.oOo.

Les jours suivants, Fye ne m'a pas vraiment approché, mais ce soir, alors que je suis allongé dans mon lit, en train de penser une énième fois à toute cette histoire, je reçois un long message de sa part.

_Yui s'est réveillé. Tout va bien. C'était juste une petite sieste, selon lui... Bref, rien de grave. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé au bar, et comme prévu, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Donc je crois que lui et moi on va se tenir à distance de toi pendant un certain temps... Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je crois que c'est la seule solution, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Excuse-nous de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'attends ta réponse... _

Donc résumons : pas de Yui et pas de Fye, en gros, retour à la case départ, sauf qu'il s'est passé entre temps tout un tas de choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Génial. Mais tout comme lui, moi non plus, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre solution...

Alors je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle communément un mail de rupture, le premier de ma vie (et le dernier j'espère, parce que ça craint, comme truc) que j'envoie, en guise de réponse...

Un mail qui creuse ma propre tombe, je le sais.

.oOo.

Janvier.

.oOo.

Plus de Fye ni de Yui dans ma vie. Vous parvenez à imaginer ? Parce que moi, même sous le fait accompli, toujours pas. Fye qui m'enveloppe comme l'air que je respire et qui campe dans mes pensées, Yui qui épice les moments où on se rencontre et qui fait pétiller l'atmosphère.

Et le tout à mettre au passé.

Fade.

Gris.

Désespérant...

À en mourir.

- Kurogane, t'as une sale tête.

J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai rencontré les jumeaux, Tomoyo n'arrête pas de me répéter cette phrase. Elle a raison, je le sais – j'ai un visage à faire peur. Mes cernes sont des valises, et mes yeux sont des flammes éteintes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Fye ?

Elle s'inquiète, parce que ça fait trois semaines que je suis dans cet état de larve – et bien sûr, elle n'est pas idiote, la cousine, elle voit bien que Fye n'est pas dans un meilleur état, et qu'on s'évite le plus possible.

- Rien. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je pourrais t'aider, proteste-t-elle.

Ouais, surtout, elle pourrait répéter à tout le lycée ce qui se passe et nous aider à devenir les risées du bahut. Ça, j'en doute pas trop. Pour quelque chose d'efficace, en revanche, c'est pas chez elle que je risque de trouver.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça.

- Mais bon sang, Kurogane, arrête d'être aussi obstiné ! Écoute, t'es amoureux de Fye et il est fou de toi. Je vois pas où est le problème.

A ce stade de mon état larvaire, je ne cherche même pas à contester ses propos. De toute façon, même si je niais, elle me croirait pas (et elle aurait raison d'ailleurs). Ça n'empêche qu'elle ne pige rien à la situation.

- Mais _arrête_ de prétendre tout savoir quand t'es complètement à côté de la plaque, bordel ! Je _sais_ qu'il est amoureux de moi. Si c'était juste ça, on serait pas là en train de se prendre la tête. Si c'est le cas, c'est peut-être qu'on a une bonne raison, et toi, t'as rien à voir là-dedans, alors arrête d'essayer de me donner des conseils à propos d'un truc dont tu ignores tout !

Je crois que c'est la première qu'elle me voit tellement en colère – ça se voit sur son visage choqué.

- Très bien...

Et en silence, elle s'éclipse de ma chambre. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir crié dessus, mais... c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour m'aborder. C'est tout.

Je suis nul.

.oOo.

Février.

.oOo.

C'est fou ce que les jours s'écoulent lentement. Chaque seconde dure un siècle, et chaque journée une éternité, et toutes ces éternités forment ce qu'on appelle officiellement des mois – mais officieusement, c'est plutôt ce que je définirais par "l'enfer".

Fye a disparu de la circulation, il y a quelques semaines ; je ne sais pas pourquoi. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus là ; et le jour où il s'est évanoui dans la nature, Tomoyo aussi s'est fait la malle. Mais elle, elle est revenue deux jours plus tard, en donnant comme explication qu'elle avait dormi chez une amie – sa mère lui a passé un savon phénoménal pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue, mais elle n'a pas approfondi les explications. J'ai trouvé ça douteux, mais elle n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions – comme ça, on est quitte, elle m'a dit. Saleté.

Fye, lui, n'a pas réapparu. J'ai eu beau interroger ses parents désespérés, j'ai eu beau stalker la police pour avoir ses rapports (car ses parents ont lancé un avis de recherche, bien sûr), sans succès, j'ai eu beau faire des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver, dans toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables, il est resté introuvable. Et quand l'agitation a fini par faire place au silencieux désespoir, j'ai remarqué que Tomoyo était restée la même.

Ma cousine n'a jamais vraiment été du genre calme. Et en période de crise, il fallait la voir agir comme un chef, prendre toutes les choses en main, et tout. Ça a toujours été comme ça – mais quand Fye a disparu, elle est restée dans son coin à écouter les diverses rumeurs qui circulaient, elle n'a décidé de rien et n'a pas fait la moindre allusion au sujet. Sur le coup, j'étais tellement dans un sale état que je n'ai rien vu – mais lorsque le calme est revenu, je l'ai remarqué, enfin.

Tomoyo calme, ça n'existe pas.

Alors je l'ai cuisinée, et peut-être par agacement, mais surtout, à mon avis, par pitié pour moi, elle a fini par lâcher une phrase.

- Fye est en sûreté.

Et elle n'a plus daigné dire quoi que ce soit, malgré toutes mes supplications (l'honneur a disparu de mon vocabulaire depuis un bail, à cause de Fye). Donc voilà, je sais qu'il est en sécurité. J'ignore totalement où, ainsi que ce qu'il y fait et pourquoi il est parti (même si sur ce point, j'ai comme dans l'idée que c'était pour m'éviter), mais Tomoyo a dû penser que le fait de le savoir vivant était déjà pas mal. Elle a pas tort... mais ça ne suffit pas, bordel.

- Il va revenir ?

- Oui, il reviendra...

Flou total sur le "quand", mais selon elle, il reviendra. C'est déjà ça...

Et dire que je me plaignais de devoir choisir entre Fye et Yui. Putain, leur absence à tous les deux, c'est _mille fois pire._

.oOo.

Mars.

.oOo.

Avril.

.oOo.

Mai.

.oOo.

Ça fait beau temps que la neige a disparu – en même temps que Fye et Yui. Elle me manque.

Mais, comme tous les matins, je suis tiré du lit par Tomoyo pour qu'on aille au lycée ensemble. C'est fou que la vie puisse continuer de façon aussi banale, alors qu'il s'est passé des trucs incroyables ces derniers mois, et que tout ce qui aurait pu en témoigner a disparu de façon radicale... C'est comme de prendre son petit-déjeuner le matin qui suit l'apocalypse. Tout a changé.

J'en suis là de ces puissantes réflexions matino-philosophiques quand Tomoyo me traîne dehors. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle mettait une telle obstination à faire en sorte que je me retrouve au lycée – je veux dire, que je me tape des heures de colle pour absences prolongées ou pas, c'est pas son problème... Mais depuis son retour après la disparition de Fye, elle me prend en charge tous les matins comme une nourrice avec son gosse. Si j'avais été moi, j'aurais râlé depuis beau temps, mais avec mon récent côté léthargique, j'ai même pas le courage de pousser une gueulante.

Ouaip, j'ai perdu des plumes, dans cette histoire...

Comme tous les matins, sur le trajet, je pose les mêmes questions à ma cousine.

- Il est où, Fye ?

Et pour ne pas changer de d'habitude, elle soupire.

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Tu le sais ?

- Plus ou moins.

- C'est quoi cette réponse ? Tu le sais ou pas ?

- Kurogane, tu m'emmerdes.

- Il va revenir quand ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais tu le sais ?

- NON !

Comme tous les matins, quand on arrive à la grille du lycée, je suis frustré et en colère contre elle. Elle fait du recel d'informations, alors que la police est sur les dents concernant Sa disparition, alors que ses parents sont totalement désespérés. Je pourrais la dénoncer. Mais bon, elle reste ma seule chance, même si l'espoir s'amenuise de jour en jour, de savoir enfin où il se trouve...

La chose qui change, ce matin, c'est qu'au moment où je suis sur le point de passer la grille du lycée, je reçois un message sur mon portable.

Pour que vous compreniez bien l'effet de la chose, c'est que pendant des mois, j'ai scruté ce portable en vain, dans l'attente de recevoir un message de lui. Je l'ai balancé par terre quand c'était un message de Tomoyo ou de mon opérateur, au lieu de celui que j'espérais. J'ai passé des heures à le contempler, couché sur mon lit. J'en ai rêvé plus d'une centaine de fois. J'ai eu le temps de noter que les spams arrivaient toujours le soir.

Et le reste du temps, il est toujours resté terriblement silencieux...

Alors décrire le choc que provoque chez moi ce sms de 7h52, c'est pas possible. Tout comme le choc de voir son nom à lui inscrit en lieu et place de l'expéditeur. C'est pas une illusion d'optique, cette fois. C'est pas un rêve. J'espère.

_Salut, Kuro ! _

_T'as sans doute dû m'oublier, depuis le temps. Bon, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas et que tu as envie de me voir, je suis dans "notre" bar. Le patron me regarde avec un drôle d'air, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut avertir la police. J'ai mis une capuche, mais... J'espère que je ne me ferai pas emmener au poste avant que tu n'arrives... si tu arrives ^^'_

_Bon, je t'attends. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes..._

_Fye._

- Kurogane ! Où tu vas ? s'exclame Tomoyo.

- Plus tard !

Si j'ai déjà couru aussi vite, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Moins de cinq minutes après, je suis à la porte du bar, les poumons en feu – et là, derrière cette porte, si mes sens ne m'ont pas abusé, il y a Fye, ou Yui, enfin les deux, et je pourrai le voir.

Le voir.

_Le voir._

La porte fait son habituel "tingiling" quand je l'ouvre, et je ne jette même pas un regard au barman – parce qu'au fond, à notre place habituelle, il y a Fye, et si c'est une hallucination, elle est drôlement réaliste.

Je me précipite, il enlève sa capuche, il sourit.

- Salut, Kuro-chan !

Ça ne doit pas être une hallucination, parce qu'il a minci, et que ça se voit sur son visage. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, aussi. Attachés en queue de cheval, et j'avais oublié à quel point sa beauté était foudroyante.

- Kuro ? Hé, réagis, sinon je vais avoir l'air d'un taré qui parle tout seul...

Alors je réagis de la seule manière qui me vient à l'esprit...

Je lui fous une claque. Direct, franco.

- J'espère que t'as une très bonne excuse pour t'être barré pendant si longtemps sans un seul mot d'adieu...

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas – il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, la main sur sa joue qui rougit. Faut dire, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Quelque part, c'est un geste qui est parti sans y penser quand je l'ai vu sourire avec insouciance alors que moi, de mon côté, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pendant des mois...

- Kuro...

Je ne sais pas si c'est Fye ou si c'est Yui – je ne sais pas s'il se sent blessé par mon geste ou s'il m'en veut – et de toute façon, avant d'avoir une chance de le savoir, je me suis penché pour l'embrasser. J'ai tenu quinze secondes, faut pas trop m'en demander non plus.

Je dévore ses lèvres, et – god... c'est bien peu de dire que je revis. Je suis con, mais j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Et j'ai _horreur_ de cette faiblesse, mais j'ai encore plus horreur de tout le reste quand il n'est pas dans les environs, alors je supporterai bien ça...

Il doit le sentir, car il pose sa main sur la mienne, tout en m'embrassant. Et quand je le lâche, ses joues ont rougi de façon conséquente – j'espère que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime toujours...

- T'as changé, murmure-t-il, avec un léger sourire.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je grogne.

Et vu mon état de légume de ces derniers mois, c'est préférable qu'il continue à l'ignorer.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il, il faut qu'on parle avant que le patron appelle la police. Maintenant qu'on est à deux, ça va faire tilt dans sa tête, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

- Tu n'es pas encore passé voir tes parents ?

- Non, tu es le premier que j'ai appelé...

Je m'assois en face de lui, je l'observe attentivement pendant qu'il parle, et c'est là que, pour la première fois, je me rend compte qu'il est différent. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est Yui ou s'il est Fye, et ses paroles et ses expressions, pour une fois, ne m'y aident pas du tout. Il s'exprime comme Yui, mais il se contient comme Fye, et je suis perdu.

Je ne pensais pas perdre si vite l'habitude de le déchiffrer...

- Yui ? Ou Fye ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'assombrisse, comme d'habitude quand on évoque le sujet des jumeaux, mais les choses doivent avoir encore plus changé que je ne l'imaginais, car il sourit malicieusement et dit :

- Tu m'as embrassé sans même le savoir ? Rooh, Kuro-chan...

- Mais... tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il accueille ma réflexion en silence, et finit par murmure d'une voix douce :

- Tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Kurogane ? Parce que sinon, tu ne remarquerais pas ce genre de petits détails...

- Quels petits détails ?

Avant que je ne puisse obtenir la moindre explication, il secoue la tête.

- Non, je vais commencer par le commencement.

- Pas avant que je sache à qui j'ai affaire !

- À Fye, dit-il en souriant.

_Fye_... Il a raison, bordel, je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. Parce que sinon, ce simple mot ne créerait pas un tel remous à l'intérieur de moi.

Fye...

Ce que c'est con, l'amour, c'est _terrifiant_.

Fye, donc. Un Fye qui sourit et qui m'appelle Kuro-chan. Une nouveauté.

- Où est Yui ?

- Kuro-pon, laisse-moi commencer depuis le début ! Les policiers vont arriver et vont m'emmener à mes parents, qui vont me consigner dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et je n'aurai pas le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit. Laisse-moi parler.

Il a raison, mais c'est frustrant ! Pour m'apaiser, il prend mes mains, par dessus la table, et entrelace ses doigts avec les miens. Effet garanti.

- C'est ta cousine qui est venue me voir.

- ... _Tomoyo ?_

- Oui. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'elle pouvait lire dans les rêves...

- ... L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée...

- Peu importe, dit-il. Elle est venue me voir, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi...

- ... Cette mêle-tout, alors...

- Mais laisse-moi parler ! s'impatiente Fye. Elle est venue me voir, et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était le problème entre toi et moi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi et qu'elle avait bien vu que moi je t'aimais, et qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Elle m'a tellement tanné que j'ai fini par lui dire que c'était parce que j'avais un frère jumeau qui t'aimait aussi. Au début, elle était sur le cul, mais elle a vraiment une intuition très développée, parce qu'elle m'a dit "je suis sûre que ce n'est pas tout". Alors, j'ai risqué le coup, et j'ai dit que le frère jumeau en question n'existait que dans ma tête. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait me prendre pour un fou.

« En fait, elle a réagi vraiment bien à la nouvelle, mais sur le coup, ça m'a choqué. Je ne savais pas que c'était parce qu'elle lisait dans les rêves – donc elle aussi, elle avait des expériences avec la magie. Elle a accepté très facilement, et elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être m'aider.

Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres – c'est donc à cause de Tomoyo s'il s'est absenté si longtemps, sans la moindre nouvelle... Elle va m'entendre à son retour du lycée, c'est certain.

- D'abord, elle m'a demandé si je voulais me débarrasser de Yui. Alors j'ai répondu que non, évidemment. Et là, elle m'a dit que je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il reste. C'était même pas une question, c'était un constat. Et elle avait raison. Ensuite, elle ne m'a plus posé de questions, et elle m'a emmené voir la Sorcière des Dimensions.

- La ...?

- La Sorcière des Dimensions, répète-t-il. Elle s'appelle Yûko. Tomoyo la connaît parce qu'elle l'a déjà vue au travers de ses rêves. Le problème de la Sorcières des Dimensions, c'est qu'elle ne vit pas dans notre monde...

Il me regarde avec crainte, comme s'il craignait de m'avoir perdu en route, mais la bizarrerie fait déjà tellement partie de mon quotidien, que je serais capable d'avaler le truc le plus incroyable sans sourciller. Alors il continue.

- Pour passer dans une autre dimension, Tomoyo a dû faire appel à une connaissance à elle, un ami du frère de sa meilleure amie Sakura, un gars qui s'appelle Yukito. On est allés le voir, et Yukito a accepté de m'emmener voir la Sorcière des Dimensions ; j'y suis allé tout seul, et Tomoyo est repartie de son côté. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, elle va bien ?

- On verra ça plus tard ! je grince. La suite !

- Bien, bien, sourit-il. La Sorcière des Dimensions a eu l'air de comprendre mon problème avant même que je ne lui explique. Et elle m'a demandé quel était mon vœu... Alors, j'ai dit que comme Yui et moi étions issus de la même source, avant notre naissance, je voulais qu'on redevienne une seule et unique âme...

Je le fixe, bouche bée.

- Plus qu'un...?

Je commence à comprendre ce qui me semble différent en lui...

- Oui. Qu'on soit la même personne.

- Yui... était d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, c'est lui qui l'a proposé en premier.

C'est fou...

Impossible...

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es... mélangé avec Yui ?

- Dit comme ça, c'est pas très beau, remarque-t-il. Mais oui. Il s'est fondu en moi, en quelque sorte.

Je le fixe un moment, avant de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Tu ne l'entends plus...?

- ... Non. Mais je le ressens tout de même...

J'arrive pas à y croire...

- C'était comme ça que c'était au tout début de notre existence. Je croyais que ça me ferait bizarre de ne plus l'entendre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, parce qu'il est là. Il est moi... je suis là. Tu comprends...?

Il a toujours cet air anxieux quand il me regarde, comme si subitement, j'allais lui sortir des atrocités ou le rejeter sans préavis...

Je suis sonné, c'est un fait...

Mais il est revenu, et c'est le plus important, je suppose...

- Pourquoi ça a pris tant de temps ? je grogne.

- Ah... Tu vois, Yûko-san avait pour politique de ne rien faire gratuitement. Pour pouvoir faire en sorte que Yui et moi, on ne redevienne qu'un, j'ai dû céder quelque chose à moi...

- Tu avais emporté des objets avec toi ?

- Non, pas quelque chose de matériel... Elle m'a enlevé mon pouvoir de faire de la magie.

Attends une minute, là...

- Mais... je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus.

- Je croyais aussi... Visiblement, c'était juste un blocage, et le pouvoir était toujours là...

- Mais c'est dingue...

- C'est surtout dingue que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte, soupire-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était assez aux yeux de Yûko-san pour le vœu que je lui demandais. Mais après, il y avait le prix du billet de retour vers ma dimension... Et ça, ça coûtait cher aussi. Alors j'ai passé ces mois à travailler pour elle, et à faire des missions pour pouvoir revenir ici. Et finalement, ce matin, elle m'a dit que j'avais assez remboursé mon trajet, et que je pouvais y aller. Je suppose que ce n'était pas un mal, ça m'a permis de m'habituer à cette nouvelle situation... Parce qu'au début, c'était vraiment bizarre.

De toute façon, toute cette histoire l'est, bizarre...

- Tu ne me crois pas ? demande-t-il avec un sourire sous lequel je décèle de l'inquiétude.

- C'est pas le problème de te croire ou non. Tu vas rester ici ?

- Dans le café, tu veux dire ? Mais je te dis, je pense que la police va venir...

- Arrête de jouer avec les mots, je veux savoir si tu vas rester dans cette ville.

- ... Oui, bien sûr.

- Parce que tu vois, au bout d'un moment, l'important, c'est plus tellement la vérité ou le mensonge. J'ai appris à relativiser, finalement. Et ce choix que vous me forciez à faire, tous les deux, il ne m'a jamais paru aussi débile que quand vous n'étiez plus là.

- Je suis désolé, bafouille Fye en comprenant mon ressentiment. Je voulais te prévenir, mais Tomoyo a dit qu'il valait mieux que non... Que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire tout seul.

Oh, celle-là, je la retiens ! Ça ne l'aurait pas tué de me révéler des choses en plus sur l'endroit où il était, bordel !

- Alors tu restes...

- Oui, je reste. Enfin, si mes parents n'ont pas subitement envie de déménager.

- Tu _restes_, j'ordonne d'un ton autoritaire. Parents ou pas. Apocalypse ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Si tu t'enfuis encore, je te fous une mandale que tes joues te feront encore mal quand tu seras un vieillard. C'est bien pigé ?

Il sourit, et à ce moment-là, comme il l'avait prévu, deux policiers entre dans le café, et le patron leur fait des signes en direction de notre table.

- Les voilà, dit Fye calmement. Zut, je voulais encore te parler un moment. Je vais faire vite. Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu me crois quand je te raconte tout ça ?

- Oui.

- Hé ! Fye D. Flowright !

Les policiers s'avancent vers notre table, et Fye parle de plus en plus vite.

- Tu acceptes d'être ma propriété personnelle pour un temps illimité ?

- Uniquement si c'est mutuel.

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Alors c'est bon. C'est le moment où on est censés sceller le pacte par un baiser, mais je pense qu'on n'aura pas le temps.

Juste à cet instant, les policiers arrivent devant nous et posent les mains sur notre table.

- C'est bien toi, Fye, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour convaincre mes parents d'abréger la punition, me dit-il sans regarder les flics. J'espère que ça sera rapide. Et j'espère que j'aurai mon portable.

- Hé ! On te parle !

Il consent enfin à lever les yeux vers eux, et répond avec un calme qui me sidère :

- Oui, mais moi, je parle à Kuro-chan...

Je les vois cligner des yeux pour résister à son charme – décidément, il fera toujours autant d'effet à tout le monde, celui-là... Finalement, un des policiers lui chope quand même le bras en disant :

- Allez, on t'emmène. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, parce qu'on a battu la campagne pour toi pendant des mois.

Il le traîne, et ses doigts glissent des miens, et il s'exclame :

- Attends-moi, Kuro-pon ! Je vais essayer de faire vite ! Promis !

Je le suis dehors, là où attend une voiture de police et je souris – enfin j'espère que je souris, parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire...

Mais il a l'air de comprendre, tout de même, parce qu'il me sourit en retour. Et la portière claque sur lui, avec tout ce que ça annonce comme ennuis, mais son sourire ne disparaît pas pour autant. Et le mien non plus.

Parce qu'on va enfin pouvoir partager notre karma pourri à deux.

* FIN *

* * *

\o/

\o/

\o/

*o* Fin *o*

*pète son câble*

Oui, je sais. u_u' Moi aussi, j'ai un karma pourri. Mais cette fin m'en a fait baver comme pas permis, et puis, je vous avais prévenu dès le début, hein ? u_u'

Anyway, merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout : si vous voulez me taper, c'est en dessous. :3

Et si par hasard, vous avez bien aimé, vous me feriez un plaisir _fou _en me le disant ! \o/ Promis, la fois prochaine, je publierai un truc dont je serai pleinement satisfaite. (Ou à peu près.)

Sur ce mes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ou une bonne journée, et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	11. Since I've Been Loving You

Bonsoir mes gens ! Comment que vous allez bien ? Je vous fais des poutous pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, et pour celles qui m'ont mis dans leur favs *w* Thank you so much !

Oui, je sais, c'est rapide comme update, hein ? Ça change ! :'D

Comme je peux pas répondre aux anonymes (les coquines!) je fais une rapide RàR ici ^^

Anders Andrews, cmoa, Cycy, Pikshii, Chii, Nandra-chan, harunoyume, Mystala, Hikari Aria (ça va mieux, tu t'es remise ? XD), Gevoel, (merci de l'honneur!) Yuko-sensei : wow, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! *-* Visiblement, vous avez bien aimé malgré la fin pourrie, donc je suis contente ! \o/  
Swallow no Tsubasa : gasp, je suis désolée XD donc j'espère que celui-ci te plaira un peu plus \o'/  
Ayaka Maeda : merci beaucoup *blush*. Et comme j'arrête pas de le dire, les deathfics, CAY LE BIEN !! \o/ Donc t'as aimé, je suis bien contente, mwahaha. =)  
Ayu : j'espère que les autres OS seront aussi bizarres et qu'ils te plairont autant \o/

Voici donc ce nouveau one-shot ! Il est BIEN plus court que le précédent. (Mais c'était difficile de faire plus long, aussi.)

Titre : Since I've been loving you  
Disclaimer : Kuro et Fye appartiennent à Clamp. Le titre "Since I've Been Loving You" appartient à Led Zeppelin, si vous ne connaissez pas cette magnifique chanson, filez l'écouter, bande de mécréants.  
Genre : j'hésite entre l'angst et la débilité, mais une chose est sûre : ça cause d'amour. x)  
Rating : rien de bien palpitant. K + ? Un de ces quatre, faudrait que j'écrive un lemon pour de vrai, ça fait un bail.  
Résumé : Ouske ça cause d'un philtre d'amour. Avec un PH à philtre, parce que c'est pas vraiment comme de faire du café.  
Note : Ceci, pour une fois, est un POV Fye, pour changer un peu. Il vaut ce qu'il vaut... mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :3

Les mots nous viennent d'Elleay Sahbel, et sont les suivants : ice-tea, noyau de pêche, cartomancie, envers, lys.

Enjoy the ride !

* * *

.oOo.

Récemment, je me pose souvent la question : jusqu'où les gens seraient-ils prêt à aller pour être aimés ?

Ça me taraude depuis un bout de temps. L'autre soir, un client m'a commandé un philtre d'amour, pour en glisser subrepticement quelques gouttes dans le verre d'une fille dont il est amoureux.

D'un point de vue éthique, c'est très discutable, je suppose qu'on est d'accord – mais quand je dis "amoureux", c'est pas du genre la petite amourette de passage qu'il aura oublié dans trois mois. C'est plutôt façon "j'en rêve la nuit, j'en crève le jour, et ne vous étonnez pas si je finis par me suicider un de ces quatre". Il avait l'air tellement torturé, tellement mal, que j'ai accepté de lui un concocter un...

Bien sûr, il est limité dans le temps. J'ai beau être un magicien doué (et très modeste, comme vous pouvez le constater), créer un philtre d'amour perpétuel, c'est impossible, même pour moi...

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Ma boutique de magie a pas mal de succès, ces derniers temps. On me demande des choses comme un sortilège pour retrouver des objets perdus – ou des animaux perdus, ça arrive aussi -, des antidotes à base de **lys** pour guérir des rhumes ou des grippes, des enchantements pour nettoyer sa maison sans peine, et d'autres choses de ce genre...

Des fois, aussi, on me demande d'exorciser une âme ou de parler à un fantôme. C'est plus dur – mais beaucoup plus intéressant...

Et enfin, il y a les cas où on me demande des philtres d'amour.

D'habitude, je n'accepte jamais : un charme de légère séduction, ça suffit souvent pour faire basculer les choses. Un philtre d'amour, c'est quelque chose de puissant. C'est si jamais malgré tous vous efforts, l'objet de votre attention ne prête même pas attention à vos sentiments. C'est dangereux et ça risque de vous rendre encore plus malheureux – mais de toute façon, au point où vous en êtes, vous vous en moquez bien, parce que vous ne pouvez pas tomber plus bas...

Tout ça pour la chose la plus bête de ce monde. L'amour...

- Vous fermez la boutique, Fye-san ?

Ah, une passante qui me connaît – une cliente de longue date, en plus. Sortilèges pour le beau temps, pour la pousse des plantes, pour la beauté des cheveux. Le genre de femme qui n'a sans doute pas besoin d'un philtre d'amour pour sa vie sentimentale...

Je lui fais mon sourire commercial. D'une pierre deux coups : ça séduit la clientèle et ça masque ma fatigue et mon irritation.

- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je rentre chez moi.

- Soyez prudent sur la route, me souhaite-t-elle avec une voix pleine de gentillesse.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas sur les cinq cents mètres qui me séparent de mon appart que je vais me faire agresser, mais je la remercie tout de même, et le sourire commercial ne quitte pas mes lèvres avant qu'elle ait disparu au coin de la rue.

Le temps de faire le trajet du retour, j'ai croisé au moins trois personnes qui fréquentent ma boutique, et c'est là que je réalise qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde qui la connaissent – le bouche à oreille marche bien, et les gens se rappellent de moi, parce qu'il paraît que je ne passe pas inaperçu, selon eux.

Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Je suis rentré...

Les lumières de l'appartement sont éteintes, mais on ne sait jamais, ça lui arrive souvent d'être assis dans le noir.

- Salut.

J'avais raison. Il est là.

Mes yeux se plissent, et finalement, je détecte la forme de son corps, assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il est en train de contempler la ville illuminée, et je vois un léger mouvement de son ombre, qui doit sans doute signifier qu'il a tourné la tête vers moi.

Je pose mes affaires par terre, j'avance dans la pièce, et – ça ne manque jamais – je m'explose le tibia contre la table basse.

- AÏE !!

- Ça va ? demande-t-il, sans bouger de son refuse.

- Mmmtain... Pourquoi t'allumes pas la lampe, des fois ?

- J'avais pas envie.

Je me frotte vigoureusement la jambe, en essayant de prendre la douleur avec philosophie et d'essayer de l'analyser. Ça ne la fait pas passer plus vite, mais c'est toujours mieux que de la subir en silence...

Une fois que j'arrive à marcher à nouveau, je m'en vais allumer le lampadaire halogène, et la pièce se remplit d'une lumière assez douce pour que Kurogane ne soit pas ébloui.

Kurogane, c'est mon colocataire. Ça fait deux ans qu'on habite ensemble – deux ans que je crève à petit feu d'amour pour lui.

Deux ans à supporter son éternelle indifférence à mon égard.

C'est pas faute de lui avoir fait des avances, pourtant, mais il a toujours refusé, et d'une façon qui m'a fait clairement comprendre que c'était pas la peine d'y songer à l'avenir.

_J'ai pas envie d'une relation comme ça avec toi._

Un joli râteau, quoi. Alors depuis, je n'en parle plus... mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Kurogane bosse comme pompier – de toute façon, vu sa carrure, on se douterait qu'il ne doit pas être du genre à rester dans un bureau toute la journée. C'est un coloc adorable, il sait faire des pâtes ou du riz quand il voit que je ne rentrerai pas assez tôt pour faire le repas, il s'occupe de sa part de ménage sans ronchonner, il me laisse la télécommande de la télévision – et, le plus important, il ne ramène jamais personne ici.

Mais pour tout ce qui se situerait d'un cran au dessus de la colocation, comme une relation amoureuse, une petite soirée qui se terminerait au lit après avoir trop bu, ou même la simple amitié, rien que ça – c'est déjà plus la peine d'y penser. Il est le coloc idéal, mais il n'est rien d'autre que ça.

- J'ai préparé la bouffe, m'annonce-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la ville. C'est prêt, il faut juste la faire réchauffer.

La seule bizarre manie qu'il ait, c'est qu'il tient à ce qu'on mange ensemble chaque fois que c'est possible. L'idée de prendre son petit-déjeuner ou son dîner chacun dans son coin le hérisse au plus haut point, sans que j'en sache la raison – mais puisque c'est quelque chose qui me plaît de manger avec lui, je ne m'en plains pas, évidemment...

Sans doute un traumatisme d'enfance – mais on a beau se connaître depuis la fac, il ne m'en a jamais parlé, alors j'en suis réduit à la conjecture pure et simple.

Et je suis fou de cet homme pour qui je n'existe pas en dehors des repas...

Alors je me demande jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller, pour qu'il finisse par m'aimer.

.oOo.

Le mois est passé à une lenteur d'escargot, à alterner entre sourire n°1 et sourire n°3, les plus utilisés pour ma panoplie magicien/colocataire, et à voir se succéder les jours mornes et les nuits désespérées. Je devrais déménager, peut-être que ça me permettrait de passer à autre chose – ça fait plusieurs fois que mon esprit en arrive à cette réflexion, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'explorer en détail, il y a comme un rejet, bien compréhensible : m'éloigner de lui ? Plutôt mourir. Sa conscience de colocataire idéal n'ira pas jusqu'à prendre de mes nouvelles une fois que je n'habiterai plus avec lui. Deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, voilà ce qu'on redeviendrait, alors, entre les deux, j'ai arrêté mon choix : souffrir avec lui plutôt que survivre sans lui.

Dire qu'il suffirait d'une parole, d'un geste de sa part, pour que mon enfer quotidien devienne le paradis des dieux... C'est injuste.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en train de tirer les tarots. La **cartomancie** n'a jamais fait partie de mes talents spéciaux, mais je ne m'y débrouille pas trop mal quand même : ça aide d'être magicien, à la base. Sauf pour que la première fois, les cartes que je tire sont pour moi, et pas pour un client. Avant, la raison pour laquelle je ne cherchais pas à connaître mon avenir était que j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé si profond que je vois mal ce que l'interprétation des cartes pourrait révéler de pire...

- Une action... qui provoque le changement... C'est bien joli, mais quoi ? Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Un grand bonheur, et un grand malheur ? Ah, ça m'énerve.

De dépit, je mélange les cartes – stupide prédiction. Comme si ces bouts de papier cartonné pouvaient prédire un destin, de toute façon...

A cet instant, un client entre dans ma boutique, et je lève les yeux vers lui quand la clochette retentit.

- Bonjour et bienvenue !

L'homme a l'air radieux, et je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assoit en face de moi que je me rappelle de lui : c'était l'homme du philtre d'amour !

Sa physionomie a tellement changé, depuis ce temps.... Ses cernes ont disparu, ses yeux sont lumineux, sa peau est plus belle...

- M. Flowright, je voulais vous remercier. Violetta est tombée amoureuse de moi grâce à votre philtre... je suis le plus comblé des hommes.

Je dois avoir l'air stupide... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, bouche bée. Et puis je secoue la tête mentalement pour me reprendre, et je demande :

- Le philtre a fonctionné, alors ?

- Du tonnerre, sourit le client. Je lui en ai versé trois gouttes dans un verre une fois, et depuis, elle ne voit que moi...

J'ai beau savoir que c'est pour obtenir ce résultat que j'ai concocté ce philtre, je suis ébahi par le résultat.

- J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, m'avoue l'homme, avec son regard lumineux.

Pour moi, qui me débats aux tréfonds de l'enfer, c'est quelque chose de difficile à imaginer...

- Vous êtes conscient que le philtre a une durée limitée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je sais, dit-il avec un petit rire embarrassé. Mais les choses auront changé quand il arrêtera de faire effet, puisqu'on aura été ensemble, et peut-être que cette fois, je parviendrai à la conquérir sans philtre....

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire... Et puis, même si cette fille revient à son état normal et qu'il n'arrive pas à la récupérer après, il aura quand même eu l'immense privilège de partager sa vie pendant quelques semaines... Rien que pour ça, il devrait en être immensément heureux.

Cette histoire m'obsède. Toute la journée, je pense à ce type qui a vu ses vœux se réaliser à l'aide de trois gouttes de mon philtre, et l'intrigante et affreuse pensée, inévitable, sans doute, s'insinue dans mon esprit.

Lorsque je rentre à l'appartement, le soir, Kurogane n'est pas là – mais le salon est nickel. De toute façon, lorsque je pars avant Kurogane, le salon est toujours nickel quand je rentre. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit maniaque, mais le rangement fait partie des tâches qu'il n'occulte jamais. Pourtant, mon bordel typique, à moi qui déteste le ménage sous toutes ses formes, n'a jamais eu l'air de l'agacer vraiment – il le supporte sans mal.

Le colocataire idéal, je vous dis.

Tandis que je prépare un poulet au curry avec des pâtes, l'horrible idée continue de faire son chemin dans ma tête.

Une goutte, rien qu'une goutte... Une petite goutte.

- J'suis rentré, m'annonce la voix de Kurogane tandis que je suis en train de mettre la table.

- Te voilà enfin, Kurocchi ! Pas trop fatigué ?

- Mmh, dit-il simplement.

Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à déchiffrer ses expressions : ce "mmh" veut dire qu'il est fatigué, en fait, et que s'il avait voulu l'exprimer en mots, il aurait dit "j'ai eu beaucoup d'interventions au boulot aujourd'hui, des gens coincés dans un appart, et un feu qui s'est déclaré, je suis crevé", mais qu'il a la flemme de faire une longue phrase pour m'expliquer quelque chose dont, au fond, il se moque un peu que je sache ou pas.

- J'ai préparé le repas, Kuro-chan ! Assieds-toi, c'est prêt.

Avant, au début, il s'énervait quand je lui donnais des surnoms. Maintenant, il faut croire qu'il s'est habitué, car il ne proteste plus. Comme je faisais ça pour le taquiner, son manque de réaction me laisse comme un froid à chaque fois...

Alors je lui parle de ma journée – l'histoire du philtre d'amour exceptée. Je lui raconte comment machin a retrouvé son chat grâce à un sortilège de détection créé par mes soins. Je lui dis que je commence à me faire un petit pactole avec ce boulot et que, tiens, pourquoi on n'achèterait pas une télé HD ? Ça serait quand même mieux pour jouer à Assassin's Creed II.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoute. J'ai l'habitude de parler de le vide – au moins j'ai l'illusion d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

- Tu veux de l'**ice-tea** ? je demande en saisissant la bouteille posée sur la table.

- Non. Depuis deux ans, t'as pas encore capté que j'aimais pas ça ?

Son ton est légèrement moqueur, mais jamais méchant. S'il l'était... ça m'aiderait peut-être à décrocher. Mais non...

- On ne sait jamais, je souris.

Je me sers un verre d'ice-tea, tandis qu'il prend de l'eau de la carafe que j'ai pris soin de remplir au préalable. Tout en buvant, je l'observe porter son verre à ses lèvres, et j'imagine le philtre incolore se glisser dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge...

Quand il pose son verre, j'ai envie de pleurer – pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Un amour totalement artificiel, c'était ça que je voulais ?

Je regrette déjà...

.oOo.

Bourrelé de remords, je suis allé me coucher tout de suite après avoir fait la vaisselle, tôt dans la soirée. Je ne voulais pas assister à _ça_ – aux conséquences de mon acte stupide. Il est logique de récolter ce qu'on a semé, je suppose, mais j'espérais quand même m'être trompé, et que le philtre, finalement, ne ferait plus effet ce matin à mon réveil...

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, dans laquelle, en deux ans, Kurogane n'a jamais mis les pieds, une odeur agréable envahit mes narines, et je remarque que non seulement il a mis la table pour le petit déjeuner, mais qu'il a aussi préparé du café et des toasts grillés pour moi, et des œufs pour lui. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, c'est un fait – il se charge toujours du petit déjeuner, en règle générale – mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est de voir qu'à huit heures du matin, il n'est pas encore parti au travail.

- Kuro-pî, tu ne travailles pas ?

- Je voulais qu'on déjeune ensemble.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me sort ce genre de phrase, vu que ça fait deux ans qu'il insiste pour qu'on mange ensemble chaque fois que c'est possible – mais voilà le truc. Chaque fois que c'est _possible._

Aujourd'hui, techniquement, ce n'était _pas_ possible.

- Mais, et ton travail ? Tu commençais tôt, non ?

- Je suis un peu en retard, admet-il.

Il me regarde avec un calme effarant, et je sens mes genoux se mettre à trembler, d'une manière que je n'aime pas du tout. Pour ne pas m'effondrer devant lui, je m'assois lentement sur ma chaise habituelle, et il me sert du thé dans une tasse.

- Kuro-pon, tu ferais bien d'aller travailler... Dépêche-toi de manger, et vas-y...

Comme c'est difficile de garder une voix calme quand on est totalement paniqué...

- Mange, toi aussi, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. J'irai au boulot quand on aura fini.

- Mais Kuro-min, et les interventions ? Tes collègues vont avoir besoin de toi...

- Mange, coupe-t-il.

En paroles, il ne change pas trop de d'habitude, mais cette façon qu'il a de me regarder capituler, de m'observer mettre mon toast à la bouche, et ce léger sourire qui étire ses lèvres lorsque je bois mon thé, tout ça fait courir un long frisson glacial dans mon dos.

Et comme un imbécile, j'ai préparé le philtre, mais je n'ai pas concocté d'antidote !

Je bois rapidement mon thé, je mange mes toasts, et il ne s'est pas écoulé cinq minutes entre le moment où je me suis assis et celui où je dis :

- J'ai fini, Kuro-chan, maintenant, va travailler...

Il se lève brutalement, et il n'y a pas besoin d'être medium pour comprendre que ma phrase ne lui a pas plu. Ses yeux rougeoient encore plus que d'habitude, mais lorsqu'il parle, sa voix est affreusement calme.

- Si tu ne veux pas me voir, dis-le tout de suite, ça sera plus rapide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kuro-pon ! Bien sûr que je veux te voir, mais il faut que tu ailles travailler, c'est plus important que de rester ici avec moi.

- Non !! s'exclame-t-il si brusquement que je fais un bond de frayeur. C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est le plus important pour moi !

Je me lève lentement, terrifié – cette fois-ci, plus aucun doute, le philtre fonctionne sur lui aussi... Du tonnerre, comme dirait mon client.

Je regrette, seigneur, je regrette tellement...

Il doit voir mon air affolé, car il se calme et marmonne :

- Désolé, je voulais pas t'engueuler... Je voulais juste te voir. J'avais envie.

Ce n'est pas du Kuro-pon, ça. J'ai du mal à croire que les mots sortent _effectivement _ de ses lèvres, et pourtant, quelle stupéfiante déflagration ils provoquent dans ma poitrine – je suis _enfin _en train de recevoir de la personne que j'aime ce que j'attendais depuis une éternité...

Ça me donne envie de pleurer – mais pas de bonheur, ça c'est sûr.

Je suis un _imbécile_.

- Je serai là ce soir, tu sais... Tu pourras me voir ce soir, mais il faut que t'ailles bosser, sinon il vont te virer...

Il me regarde, et je ne sais pas s'il est convaincu mes joues rouges, ou par mes yeux au bord des larmes, ou par quoi que ce soit d'autre ; mais il finit par hocher la tête en signe de reddition.

- Ok...

Il s'avance vers moi, et là, les mots "il va m'embrasser" viennent s'inscrire en rouge devant mes yeux – et quelque part, j'aurais donné ma vie pour ça, hier soir, mais là maintenant, je préfèrerais mourir...

Il s'immobilise avant de l'avoir fait, toutefois, et soupire, puis il se recule et se dirige vers la salle de bain – et ce n'est que quand il s'est éloigné que je réalise toute la tension qui s'est accumulée, au moment où elle s'échappe. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, les joues en feu, les doigts glacés...

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressort de la salle de bain, et ne m'approche pas quand il passe par le salon. Il se contente de me faire un signe du bout des doigts, de loin.

- À ce soir.

Je réponds par un hochement de tête, et la porte se ferme derrière lui.

J'ai le cœur en morceaux.

.oOo.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de rentrer ce soir à la maison, pour voir que l'homme que j'aime se sera transformé en pantin par mes bons soins ? Évidemment pas. Ce matin, j'ai envisagé de ne pas aller bosser, avant de réaliser que je n'avais pas envie d'être là quand il rentrerait – en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir mis un plan de bataille, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, au point. Le temps d'y parvenir, et cette journée peut déjà se ranger parmi le top 3 des "journées les plus pourries jamais vécues". Je n'ai jamais eu une estime de moi-même très élevée, c'est un fait – mais là, je commence à comprendre ce que c'est de _vraiment_ se haïr. J'ai déjà fait des trucs piteux dans ma vie, mais à ce point-là, c'est quand même une grande première… Et dire que mon client avait l'air si heureux d'avoir utilisé ce philtre – moi je n'ai qu'une envie : revenir dans le temps. Revenir au moment de ce repas, bon dieu, et garder cette bouteille maudite dans le placard du salon, et ne _pas _en verser trois gouttes dans la carafe d'eau…

Lorsque la nuit tombe, je suis bien obligé de me dire que c'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Je ne travaille jamais plus tard que six heures trente, d'habitude, et là, il est déjà huit heures passées. Le Kurogane de d'habitude n'y aurait peut-être pas prêté attention, mais le Kurogane sous philtre d'amour va sans doute se demander quoi – et je risque peut-être plus gros en rentrant en retard qu'en rentrant à l'heure…

Alors que je ferme la porte de la boutique à clé, mon portable sonne dans ma poche – et je comprends d'autant mieux la portée de mon acte ridicule. En trois ans de fac, suivis de deux ans de colocation, Kurogane ne m'a jamais appelé une seule fois.

- Allô…?

- Où est-ce que tu es ?

Sa voix est nerveuse – je ne l'ai jamais entendu aussi agité, et je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. C'est moi qui provoque cette nervosité…

Non. C'est pas moi. C'est le philtre.

L'homme de mes rêves est un pantin, qui m'aime parce que le philtre l'y oblige.

J'ai envie de me suicider…

- Je suis en train de fermer la boutique.

- Ah…

Il a l'air soulagé – c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends exprimer une quelconque émotion à mon sujet… Si seulement c'était authentique…

- Tu veux que je vienne de chercher ?

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour voir mes joues devenir écarlate… Je m'appuie contre la porte, les jambes tremblantes, et je réponds avec tout le calme que je suis capable de réunir à cet instant précis (et autant dire que ça fait peu) :

- Non, c'est pas la peine, je vais rentrer tout seul…

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui. J'arrive tout de suite.

- Je commence à préparer le dîner alors. À tout de suite.

Il raccroche, et je reste stupidement pendu au téléphone, le cœur battant si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire un arrêt cardiaque…

Au bout d'un certain temps, je finis tout de même par reprendre mes esprits, difficilement – et je me mets en route vers mon appart, tandis que le diable me souffle de méchantes idées.

_Profites-en. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, de toute façon ? Il est déjà comme ça, autant en profiter tant que tu peux. _

Impossible… Je ne pourrais pas m'ôter de la tête la pensée que rien n'est vrai. Et je m'en voudrais une fois que le philtre aura cessé de faire effet.

_Même si tu sais que c'est faux, ça ne change rien au fait que ça arrive quand même. Depuis combien de temps tu rêves de faire l'amour avec lui, tu me rappelles ?_

Je soupire - ça fait tellement longtemps, j'ai arrêté de compter…

_Alors… Dans l'état où il est, il ne demande que ça, lui aussi…_

Le problème, c'est que l'état en question ne durera pas, et que quand il finira par revenir à ses esprits, il s'en ira, et là, je l'aurai bien perdu pour toujours.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, Kurogane, assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, se lève d'un bond – mais il n'ose pas s'approcher, et reste maladroitement près de sa fenêtre à me regarder d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin, pendant que je suis en train de me dire que c'est la première fois en deux ans qu'il se lève pour me saluer quand je reviens du boulot…

- Je suis rentré, je marmonne, mal à l'aise.

- Salut…

La tension est presque palpable – et je me demande si le philtre lui a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments à moi, en plus de lui créer ceux qu'il s'imagine être en train de ressentir. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il s'imagine être en train de vivre un amour non-réciproque… Peut-être qu'après tout, il a oublié depuis longtemps mes malheureuses tentatives d'antan pour le séduire. Il faut dire que ça fait un bail, et qu'il m'avait rejeté tellement brutalement que je n'ai plus jamais osé aborder le sujet.

Sa voix me tire brusquement des pensées amères dans lesquelles je m'enfouis.

- T'as eu beaucoup de boulot...?

Pourquoi une simple phrase contient-elle tellement de tension ? Je sens tous les sous-entendus qui se cachent derrière ; et tu n'étais pas là, et je m'inquiétais, et j'avais envie de voir, et tu m'as dit ce matin que tu serais là ce soir…

C'est tellement étrange, venant de lui…

- Oui, pas mal, je mens avec toute l'assurance dont je suis capable. Les clients viennent beaucoup, alors… J'ai augmenté un peu mes horaires d'ouverture.

- Je vois, dit-il.

Son mécontentement est perceptible, et je me demande si c'est parce que mes "nouveaux horaires" le privent de ma présence encore un peu plus…

- J'ai fait à manger, finit-il par grogner.

En dehors de sa toute nouvelle prévention à mon égard, ses manières ne changent pas beaucoup : il a toujours l'air d'être bougon et mal embouché, il peut se fâcher pour tout et n'importe quoi, et il est une proie facile pour mes taquineries – mais c'est moi qui n'ai plus envie de jouer à ça avec lui, pour une fois. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit totalement ensorcelé, qu'il ait l'air gaga **envers** moi, qu'il parle façon fleur bleue, joliment gnan-gnan, qu'il me dise "_Fye, mon chéri, dans mes bras!!_" : il aurait eu l'air de quelqu'un de différent, et ça aurait été plus facile pour moi de faire la différence entre lui et le _vrai _Kurogane.

Manque de chance, qu'il soit sous philtre ou non, le romantisme exacerbé, c'est pas sa tasse de thé. Il reste l'ours mal léché qui me fait totalement craquer, et ça, ça _craint._

- Tu fais un truc ce soir ? me demande-t-il brusquement, alors qu'on mange nos pâtes bolo en silence.

- Euh… Je dois bosser sur un nouveau sortilège…

- C'est urgent ?

Une partie de moi a envie de crier que ça peut attendre, et l'autre a envie de hurler que c'est super important que je le fasse ce soir. Incapable de me décider entre les deux, je demande :

- … Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Je me demandais si ça te branchait si on regardait un film.

- Un f…

Oui, un film. Non, je ne rêve pas. Kurogane vient de me demander de passer la soirée à regarder un film avec lui – je manque de m'étouffer avec mes spaghettis. Une fois que j'ai réussi à reprendre plus ou moins mon souffle, je dis :

- T'es sérieux, là ?

- Oui, je suis sérieux, grogne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ?

Oh, il ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Forcément, il ne sait pas que pendant deux ans, j'ai voulu profiter chaque soir le plus longtemps possible de sa présence, et que pendant deux ans, j'ai été désespéré de le voir s'enfermer dans sa chambre après le repas, ou après les infos. Regarder un film ensemble ? Mais ça me fait tellement d'effet que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux…

_Bon. Si c'est juste un film, ça ne te tuera pas, pas vrai ?_

Si c'est juste un film, en effet. Mais si c'est un film dans le noir, que sa main glisse vers la mienne, que ses doigts finissent entrelacés avec les miens, que ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, et tout ce qui s'ensuit, je doute que ce soit une excellente idée.

Mais comme c'est Kurogane que j'ai en face de moi, et que ça m'est impossible de refuser en bloc une proposition si tentante, je demande avec prudence :

- C'est quel film, que tu veux voir ?

Je suppose que si c'est un film de guerre, ça ira bien. Mais si c'est un film romantique, tous aux abris – de toute façon, ni lui ni moi n'avons jamais apprécié ce genre de truc à l'eau de rose, alors je suppose que ça ne sera pas à l'ordre du jour…

Peut-être qu'il veut regarder une comédie, aussi…

- _L'Empire des Sens_.

- C'est non.

Ma réponse a fusé comme un feu d'artifice, et il ne cache pas son air contrarié.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie de regarder du porno avec toi !

- C'est pas du porno ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air presque scandalisé. C'est du cinéma érotique, c'est différent !

Alors soit il s'énerve parce que j'ai osé critiquer sa sacro-sainte culture japonaise en traitant le film d'Oshima comme un porno, soit il s'énerve parce que l'occasion de créer une ambiance idéale pour coucher avec moi vient de lui filer entre les doigts.

- Porno ou érotique, c'est non. J'aime pas ce genre de films.

Il soupire – et un instant, l'espace d'un instant, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de m'inventer les effets du philtre. Et si, en fait, ce n'était pas le cas ? S'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, s'il agissait comme tous les jours, et que je m'imaginais que chaque geste avait une portée sentimentale ?

Enfin, le coup du film à regarder ensemble me paraît un peu gros pour le Kurogane de d'habitude – mais au fond, je ne peux pas en être sûr…

Et puis je repense à l'histoire de ce matin, quand il m'a dit qu'il avait "juste envie de me voir"… Non, décidément, j'ai rien inventé du tout. Rien.

- Tu veux regarder quoi, alors ? demande-t-il d'un air agacé qui est tellement le sien que ça me fait mal.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on regarde un film, d'abord ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, dit-il d'un ton buté.

- C'est bien la première fois, je réponds perfidement – le pauvre, comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose…

- Les choses changent, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Je soupire – si seulement les choses avaient pu changer sans que je leur donne un petit coup de pouce, j'aurais préféré…

- Bon tu veux pas, ou quoi ? Dis-le, si tu veux pas ! grogne-t-il.

- Non, mais… ça dépend quel film, c'est tout…

- Choisis, alors, si tu préfères.

- Et si je choisis un film à l'eau de rose ? T'aimes pas ça, pas vrai ?

- Eh bien ça sera l'occasion de voir si au fond, c'était pas une idée reçue que j'avais.

- … T'es sérieux, là ? Tu serais prêt à regarder une comédie romantique rien que pour que j'accepte de faire une soirée film avec toi ?

- Bah…

L'affirmation ne dépasse pas ses lèvres, mais je vois dans son regard que _oui _– il est d'accord. Tout ce qu'il me paraît prêt à faire pour cette soirée avec moi, ça dépasse l'entendement… Ok, c'est qu'un film pourri, mais venant de lui, ça veut dire _beaucoup_.

- Bon alors, on regarde Matrix ?

Ok, je ne m'avance pas – c'est pas un film qui est censé provoquer du malaise entre nous.

- Tu l'as déjà vu cent fois, non ?

- … Comment tu le sais ?

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés – je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir déjà livré une telle information.

- Tu me l'as dit un jour, quand on était à la fac.

Alors _là. _Bouche bée, je suis. À la fac – autant dire, quand le philtre était loin de n'avoir été ne serait-ce que conçu. À la fac, quelque quatre, cinq ans auparavant – à la fac, quoi, et il s'en _rappelle ??_ Non mais c'est du délire…

J'ai vraiment créé un truc puissant, moi, avec ce philtre de malheur…

- T'as une bonne mémoire, je commente sombrement.

- C'est parce que ça te concerne, dit-il d'une voix si basse que je l'entends à peine – mais je l'entends, et ça suffit pour que mon cœur se fissure à nouveau.

Maudit, maudit, maudit philtre !!!

.oOo.

On a opté pour un terrain totalement neutre, d'abord : _Le Voyage de Chihiro_. Kurogane étant, de par ses racines, un vrai fana de la culture japonaise, et moi, ayant toujours adoré les films délicats et émouvants, c'était le choix parfait, je suppose.

Sauf qu'une fois le Voyage de Chihiro terminé, il était encore trop tôt pour se coucher, selon Kurogane, qui a voulu enchaîner avec un deuxième film. J'aurais bien aimé continuer sur la lancée, et pourquoi pas regarder le _Château Ambulant_, mais visiblement, Kurogane avait envie de changer, et de voir un film avec des vrais acteurs, comme qui dirait. Et pour rester dans la veine asiatique, il a lancé _Tabou,_ de Nagisa Oshima. Et dire que je me plaignais de l'Empire des Sens. Au moins, c'était hétéro…

Là, pas.

Non que je déteste ce film, au contraire, je l'ai toujours trouvé absolument fascinant. Mais à regarder seul, s'entend… Pas avec Kurogane à côté.

Pas avec un Kurogane qui est à l'affût de vos moindres gestes, prêt à profiter de la moindre petite faille dans votre protection de béton.

Et de nouveau, le diable me murmure de méchantes choses.

_Ne résiste pas, alors._

Je résiste. Les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras autour des jambes, les mains hors de la portée de Kurogane, je fais bloc, je ne lui laisse pas la moindre ouverture. Dans une situation normale, je serais tout à l'abandon, je laisserais traîner mes mains et n'importe quoi d'autre dont il pourrait s'emparer. Comme la situation n'est en rien normale – et ce tout à fait par ma faute – je ne veux pas céder à la tentation.

Et ça ne plaît pas à Kurogane, qui grogne.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder un film à deux si tu restes dans ton coin.

- On partage le canapé, je ne suis pas dans mon coin. Je m'installe confortablement, c'est tout.

Malgré la pénombre, je le vois me jeter un regard aigu, et je sais ce qu'il pense : quitte à être confortable, je pourrais tout aussi bien l'être dans ses bras. Et là, brutalement, le danger me prend à la gorge : je ne l'avais pas encore vraiment perçu jusqu'ici, parce que Kurogane s'était tenu tranquille – mais son regard est de feu et de flamme, et il a beau rester silencieux, je lis jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Pas de doute, le philtre fait vraiment bien effet sur lui…

Je me lève.

- Bonne nuit.

- … Mais le film est pas fini, dit-il, désappointé.

- Désolé, mais je suis trop fatigué. Je vais m'endormir devant la télé sinon…

- Je vois, dit-il d'une voix contrariée.

Lâche retraite, j'en suis bien conscient… En sécurité dans ma chambre, pour la première fois, je me demande s'il ne serait pas judicieux de fermer la porte à double tour.

.oOo.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt, si j'en crois mon horloge interne de marmotte, mais en fait, c'est une chance : ça me donne l'occasion de filer à l'anglaise au boulot sans avoir à croiser le faux Kurogane. Une fois là-bas, je serai en sécurité, car durant ces dernières années, il ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir où je bossais… Je ne pensais pas que j'en serais heureux un jour. Comme quoi…

Rapidement, je prends mon petit déjeuner, je bois mon thé, j'essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit, même lorsque je manque de m'étouffer avec un foutu **noyau de pêche**, et quelques pics de stress plus tard, je suis au travail, après avoir au préalable laissé un mot sur la table de la salle à manger à mon colocataire, pour qu'il n'attende pas comme un glandu mon réveil, comme la veille. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais plus content d'être au travail qu'à l'appart, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

J'espère sans cesse revoir le client qui m'a servi de cobaye pour le philtre d'amour – comme ça, il pourrait m'en apprendre plus sur ses effets et ses conséquences. Malheureusement, les heures passent, et l'homme ne viendra sans doute pas, sauf si j'ai un coup de bol cosmique – et la chance et moi, ça fait deux.

Ce qui ne manque pas, par contre, ce sont les appels de Kurogane – je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, à me stalker de cette manière, mais il envahit mon portable de ses coups de téléphone, auxquels je ne peux jamais répondre, parce que je suis avec un client…

J'ai intérêt à monter une bonne excuse, parce que je pressens que ce soir ne va pas être de tout repos. J'ai presque envie de ne pas rentrer – pour changer – mais je sens que Kurogane risque d'appeler la police si c'est le cas, alors…

Et puis, je suppose que je dois apprendre à faire face aux conséquences de mes actes.

- Il est 21h, grogne Kurogane quand je rentre.

Ma tactique, mesquine s'il en est, est de faire comme s'il n'avait pas bu les trois gouttes de philtre – comme si le résultat, cette obsession à mon égard particulièrement perturbante, était dû à une totale évolution de son mode de pensée plutôt qu'à un petit coup de pouce de ma part.

- J'ai vu. Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je travaillais.

- Tu travailles vraiment tard, ces derniers temps.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu t'en sois déjà soucié auparavant.

Il me regarde, comme douché – ou alors, blessé ? – et je me sens déjà mal avant même d'avoir pu continuer cette foutue tactique…

Mais il ne sort pas les mots que j'attends de lui.

- Peut-être que c'est juste que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.

Je le fixe bouche bée – mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour perdre ma concentration ; en deux temps trois mouvements, il est près de moi, _tout_ près de moi, et ses mains ont agrippé mes poignets, et je sens mon cœur faire des bonds stupides, stupides, stupides.

- Tu m'évites, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Moi ? Hahaha-mais-non-pas-du-tout-enfin-pourquoi-tu-dis-ça ?

- Et en plus, tu me prends pour un imbécile, grince-t-il.

- Non, mais –

- Je vois bien que tu te méfies de moi. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. J'ai déjà fait un truc qui t'a déplu ?

- C'est pas le prob…

- J'ai toujours fait le maximum pour que ça se passe bien. Y'a pas beaucoup d'autres gens qui auraient accepté de vivre avec un type aussi pénible que toi.

Attends, il a vraiment pris le philtre d'amour, là, ou quoi ? Je me demande si la petite amie de mon client lui sort aussi ce genre de petite phrase assassine. C'est ça qu'on appelle l'amour vache ?

- Le maximum, tu parles ! je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire d'une voix amère. Le maximum. Brillant…

- Peut-être pas pour toi, mais c'était mon maximum à moi ! s'exclame-t-il brutalement.

- Alors, ton maximum est loin de me suffire…

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu es en train de t'enfuir ? Je suis en train de repousser les limites que je me suis fixées, et toi, tu choisis justement ce moment-là pour te carapater. Très intelligent.

Aah… Non évidemment, il ne peut pas comprendre que c'est parce que ce ne sont pas ses limites à lui, mais les limites de l'horreur de philtre que je lui ai fait ingurgiter. Il faut que je trouve une solution, mon dieu, il faut que je trouve un antidote. N'importe quoi. Je veux retrouver mon Kurogane d'avant – celui qui se moquait comme d'une guigne que je sois dans la pièce ou pas. C'était douloureux, mais au moins, c'était le vrai – je ne veux pas d'une contrefaçon.

Enfin, c'est facile de se dire ça, mais quand il profite de ma distraction pour m'embrasser, il faut bien avouer que je change de discours.

_ieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh m-_

Le repousser ? Non mais quelle idée stupide ! Repousser l'homme que j'aime alors qu'il m'embrasse ?

Non, si. Techniquement, je devrais le faire.

Techniquement.

Parce qu'en pratique, je suis déjà en train de m'accrocher à son cou comme à une bouée et à lui rouler le patin du siècle. Self-control, j'étais content de t'avoir connu, tu peux dégager maintenant… Et visiblement, ça vaut pour lui aussi.

Non – non – non – je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec lui alors qu'il est sous philtre !! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je…

Pas…

…

.oOo.

Le jour se lève – le réveil sonne – et une main experte jaillit de sous les couettes pour lui taper dessus. Une main qui n'est pas la mienne, définitivement.

- Mmfaitchierréveildemerde…

J'écarquille les yeux. Me réveiller à côté de Kurogane, ça, c'est une grande première dans ma vie. Et même la plus grande grande première qu'il y aura jamais.

- K… Kurogane ?

Il se tourne vers moi – torse poil, mon dieu, et je peux bien crever après une vision pareille – et plisse les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Kurogane ? dit-il d'une voix méfiante et ensommeillée, le combo qui tue.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre – puisqu'il n'est pas Kuro-chan, il est Kurogane, l'homme-sous-philtre… Alors je me redresse, brutalement. C'est affreux, ce que je vais faire, et je suis un vrai connard, mais de toute façon, c'est pas nouveau, ça, et je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire.

- Kurogane !!

Il sursaute sous la violence de mon cri et me fixe d'un air hébété.

- Q… quoi… ?

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis immonde, je suis affreux, je suis un enfoiré ! Tu peux me frapper si tu veux !

Si je n'étais pas aussi angoissé, sa tête vaudrait le détour…

- Kes' tu touilles ? il marmonne, le visage à moitié dans l'oreiller. T'as bu ?

- Non ! Mais toi, par contre…

- Hein ?

Il s'est un peu redressé dans le lit – mon lit ! qui héberge Kurogane ! – et réussit le tour de force de me regarder d'un air perplexe tout en étouffant un bâillement, ce qui m'incite à continuer sur ma lancée.

- J'ai fait un truc atroce…

- … T'as tué quelqu'un ?

- Non !

Enfin, techniquement, si : j'ai tué l'ancien Kurogane. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais…

- Je t'ai fait boire un philtre d'amour…

- …

Pas de réaction.

- … Dis quelque chose…

Je tremble des pieds à la tête, et il me regarde silencieusement, j'ai envie de m'enfuir…

Plusieurs solutions s'offrent à moi : le "_kouwwwaaa, tu m'as trahi ???"_, le _"… t'es bourré ? Arrête de me raconter des craques, j'y crois pas"_ ou l'illusoire solution du "_Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais l'impression de vivre un truc bizarre ces derniers jours…_"

Mais Kurogane, sous philtre ou pas, reste Kurogane, tout de même ; et il n'est pas exclu qu'il me sorte un "_Y'a quoi à manger ?"_ totalement désintéressé. Auquel cas je pourrais gentiment aller me suicider, j'imagine.

- Je le savais.

Silence.

C'est lui qui vient de dire ça ?

- Pardon ? je balbutie.

- Je sais, pour le philtre. J'étais au courant.

Alors ça, c'est un peu fort !

- … Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu savais que j'avais créé un philtre d'amour ?

- Oui. J'ai un collègue qui fait partie de tes clients, et il m'en a touché un mot ou deux …

C'est pas possible… Tu parles d'une coïncidence !

- En plus, je t'ai entendu en parler dans ton sommeil pendant que tu dormais sur le canapé, un soir, quand je suis rentré.

… Je suis un imbécile…

- Du coup, continue-t-il, te connaissant, je me suis méfié… Et j'ai fait semblant de boire quand tu m'as servi l'eau, mais je n'ai rien avalé.

- M… Mais alors... t'as… fait semblant ?

- Ouaip…

- … Mais pourquoi…?

- … Je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter, c'est tout…

Il a l'air singulièrement embarrassé, et je sens mes joues flamber. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me raconter, là…? Je peux pas y croire…

- Profiter de quoi ?

- Profiter de l'occasion de me rapprocher d'un imbécile qui ne pige rien à rien.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as jamais voulu de moi…

Il a jamais voulu de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai quand même pas inventé le fabuleux râteau que je me suis pris…

- C'est pas vrai…

- Mais t'as toujours rejeté mes tentatives de drague ! Ton "_j'ai pas envie d'une relation comme ça avec toi._", tu t'en souviens pas ?! Tu vas pas dire que c'est faux, quand même !

- J'ai pas dit que c'était faux. Simplement, tout ce que tu voulais, à l'époque, c'était coucher avec moi… et me laisser tomber après, sans doute, mais moi, je voulais plus que ça. Tu saisis la nuance ?

Je reste bouche bée.

- T'es en train de dire que… que… tu … tu…

Il m'embrasse.

- Tais-toi.

- M-mais, mais... le philtre…

- Ton philtre, j'en ai pas une seule goutte en moi, tu piges ?

Disons qu'il est si près de moi que c'est difficile de parvenir à faire fonctionner toutes mes connexions neuronales, mais j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment…

- Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ?

- Il l'a enfin remarqué, soupire-t-il. Dire qu'il aura fallu un philtre d'amour pour en arriver là…

Et là, enfin, la compréhension traverse mon esprit.

Oh…

My…

God…

Il _m'aime ! _

Et là, pour couronner le tout, il sourit. Et il m'embrasse.

Je peux mourir en paix.

.oOo.

Épilogue.

.oOo.

Le bonheur est une chose tellement nouvelle pour moi que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'on fête l'évènement le plus extraordinaire de ma vie entière. Je prépare un repas gargantuesque dans la cuisine pendant que Kurogane est en train de préparer la table et le reste.

- Alors tu m'aimais…

L'état de béatitude qui m'a envahi lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle ne m'a toujours pas quitté.

- C'est toujours d'actualité, me lance-t-il, occupé dans le salon – sans doute heureux que je ne puisse pas voir son air embarrassé.

Aah…

Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot, mais mon sourire court d'une oreille à l'autre.

Je suis heureux…

Quel bonheur d'entendre à chaque fois la voix de celui que j'aime – et qui m'aime en retour, c'est juste dingue…

- Tiens, on avait de la vodka, ici ? M'en souvenais plus…

…

- … Mmh… Drôle de goût…

Je cligne des yeux…

… De la vodka ?

Je me précipite dans le salon, où mon aimé tient une bouteille de verre vidée du liquide transparent qu'elle contenait.

Prise dans un placard ouvert.

- Aaaah, Kurogane, nooon !!! C'est le reste de mon philtre d'amour !!!!

…

Trop tard…

* FIN *

* * *

Voilà voilà pour cet OS !

Merci d'avoir lu, mes gens ! N'hésitez pas à reviewter, ça me ferait grave dead plaisir *o* Et n'hésitez pas à proposer de nouveaux mots non plus, je sais qu'il y en a toujours en attente, et je les ferai sans doute (même si ça va être dur pour certains XD) mais vous pouvez toujours proposer ! \o/

A la prochaine !

Sana.


	12. Journal d'un stalker

Soel la multicolore : cartes, télévision, main, chaussette, champs, apocalyptique, beauté, briquet, chaton, bosse, chandelle, cadre, banane, pelouse, selle...

.oOo.

**Journal d'un stalker**

.oOo.

_Le 28 septembre._

_Salut... _

_Mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Aaaaaaah, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoiiiiii ? Je me suis pourtant pointé pile à l'heure au passage piéton ! Ce gars fonctionne comme une machine. À 7h52, pas une minute de plus, pas une de moins, il est toujours en face, à attendre que le feu passe au vert... Et ce matin, précisément ce matin, il n'y était pas ! Pourquoi, seigneur ? Alors qu'il ne tient qu'à lui que ma journée soit bonne ou mauvaise ! Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, tu peux aisément l'imaginer, elle a été mauvaise. Peut-être qu'il était malade. Je pense qu'il n'est pas venu en cours. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est obligé : sinon, je l'aurais forcément croisé à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. _

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans la même classe que lui, d'abord ? Les dieux m'en veulent personnellement, ou quoi ? Y'a comme un mauvais karma là-dessous, c'est clair. Ashura a rigolé quand je lui ai dit ça... Forcément, c'est pas lui qui se prend la tête nuit et jour sur un type dont je doute qu'il connaisse seulement mon existence. Si, peut-être cette fois où je l'ai croisé dans un couloir, et qu'il m'a regardé, un quart de seconde... Ouh, c'est toujours un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie..._

_Ah la la. Je suis pathétique, hein ? Être à ce point dingue d'un gars pour qui je n'existe pas... _

_Je sais qu'il faudrait que j'aille lui parler, mais rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la tête qui tourne... Pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible..._

_Aaaaah... Et dire que je ne connais même pas son nom... _

.oOo.

_Le mercredi 30 septembre. _

_Salut, Journal ! _

_Quoi ? J'ai l'air de bonne humeur ? Oui, forcément ! Cette journée était bien sympathique... Comment ça, pourquoi ? À ton avis, Journal ! T'es bête. _

_Grâce à Lui, bien sûr._

_D'abord, je suis arrivé au carrefour de ce matin, et 7h52 quand tu nous tiens, je l'ai vu. Oh mon dieu, je l'ai VU ! Il était... trop beau, comme d'habitude, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, un petit air je-viens-de-me-réveiller-et-je-suis-à-la-bourre-mais-ça-ne-se-voit-pas-n'est-ce-pas-? qui allait trop bien, une chemise (GRAOUH!) blanche avec (GRAOUH!) les premiers boutons d'ouverts (oui, peu importe que nous soyons en plein automne et que les températures commencent sérieusement à fraîchir, Monsieur s'en moque... Monsieur est chaud comme la braise... Ouh la... non, j'arrête là, avant que ça devienne grave (tu me diras, ça l'est déjà...)), et le tout c'était juste GRAOUH, et j'avais... _vraiment _envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser sauvagement... mais en bon stalker que je suis, j'ai juste suivi ses pas... J'ai pu observer son magnifique dos pendant tout le reste de la rue jusqu'au lycée, c'est-à-dire pendant au moins quarante bonnes secondes, à cinq mètres derrière lui ! Si ça c'est pas le bonheur le plus total, je demande à voir._

_Ensuite, je l'ai croisé rapidement dans un couloir pendant que j'allais à la cantine – ça m'a fait un de ces bonds au cœur, je te raconte pas ! (Ou plutôt, si, je te raconte, parce que de toute façon il faut que je me défouuuuuule il faut que je me défoule... et Ashura en a marre de m'entendre toujours parler de lui, alors Journal, tu es mon seul exutoire...) En fait, j'ai pas l'habitude de le croiser à cette heure-là (comme je connais son emploi du temps par cœur, je sais pertinemment à quelles heures je suis censé le rencontrer et à quelles heures pas) et là je sais pas, peut-être qu'il avait séché son cours précédent ? Peut-être que son prof était absent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai croisé, et ça fait TOUJOURS plaisir de pouvoir le voir comme ça par surprise. Évidemment, je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'on se croise, alors j'ai juste pu ressentir son (GRAOUUH!) manteau qui frôlait le mien *dies* et de toute façon, ça me suffit, je dirais... J'ai pas forcément besoin de plus..._

_Récemment, j'en suis même venu à me dire que j'étais juste amoureux de l'image qu'il projetait, et que, pour ce que ça représentait, son frère jumeau (s'il en avait un) pourrait bien prendre sa place, ou même un sosie à lui, j'en serais tout autant satisfait. Je ne sais pas si ça serait vrai ou pas. Voilà ce que c'est d'être dingue d'un type à qui on n'ose pas aller parler : aucun moyen d'aimer autre chose que son apparence... et les choses qu'on imagine sur lui._

_Parce que tu vois, en grand romantique que je suis (et ne rigole pas, s'il te plaît, je t'entends d'ici), j'ai déjà pensé à un tas de choses sur lui... Peut-être que si je m'approche de lui et que j'apprends à le connaître, tout mon idéal volera en éclats... Je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir._

_Alors tant que je suis satisfait de cette situation, pourquoi ne pas la laisser durer ? _

_Enfin, je sais que je dirai ça jusqu'au moment où je le verrai la prochaine fois, jusqu'à ce que j'aie encore envie de l'embrasser, et là, je me dirais que non, pas possible, faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose avant la fin de l'année ! _

_Bordel, on est en septembre, et à la fin de l'année, c'est le bac... Je te parie qu'au train où vont les choses, en mai, j'en suis toujours au même point. _

_C'est terrible. Je voudrais être moins timide. _

_Oh, je sais ce que tu vas dire : c'est moi le clown de la classe. Oui, c'est vrai, je fais toujours le mariole, je souris tout le temps, j'ai aucun mal à aborder les gens, et "ridicule" est un mot qui me plaît tellement que je m'assure de l'être tous les jours. C'est juste... avec lui, c'est différent. Juste avec lui. Quand je le croise, quand je le vois de près, je suis tellement tétanisé que tous mes mots se figent dans ma tête, et je sens mon sang s'arrêter dans mes veines. J'en ai les mains qui tremblent, les lèvres glacées... C'est une sensation vraiment déroutante. Pas franchement désagréable, mais, perdre le contrôle de soi-même à ce point, c'est perturbant..._

_Enfin, pour l'instant, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe VRAIMENT, c'est que demain, jeudi, je puisse le voir ! Demain, on a cours dans la classe l'une à côté de l'autre, et souvent, on attend dans le couloir que le prof arrive... Ce qui veut dire que je serai dans le même couloir que lui pendant AOUH, au moins cinq, dix bonnes minutes ! Je pourrai le mater en secret, et je pourrai imaginer qu'il me regarde, et avec un peu de chance (ou plutôt beaucoup d'imagination), il viendra me parler et me dire qu'il m'aime ! _

_... Bon, ok, j'ai parfois une nette tendance à l'exagération. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Journal, c'était une bonne journée, et j'espère que celle de demain le sera tout autant ! _

_Oh, et ma mère s'est encore enfuie de la maison, ce soir. J'ai entendu de la vaisselle brisée, je suppose que ça veut dire que mon père et elle se sont encore engueulés... J'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir de ma chambre pour aller contempler les dégâts._

_Vivement demain ! _

.oOo.

_Le 1__er__ octobre. _

_- Toi, c'est Fye, c'est ça ?_

_- Euh euh oui mais euh..._

_- Je t'aime..._

_- ! MOI AUSSI ! *s'évanouit*_

_Salut Journal ! _

_Non, j'aurais bien aimé, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. D'ailleurs, ça ne s'est pas passé du tout. Mais ce n'est pas interdit de rêver, pas vrai ? ^^ J'ai juste eu l'immeeeeeeeense plaisir de pouvoir contempler son profil pendant qu'il était en train de lire un livre à cinq mètres de moi. IL LISAIT UN LIVRE ! Mon aimé lisait un livre ! Mon aimé aime la lecture ! Bon, ok, j'ai conscience que mes standings sont peut-être un peu hauts, mais IL LISAIT UN LIVRE bordel ! Y'a-t-il une seule partie de sa personnalité qui s'écartera un jour de l'image idéale que j'ai formée dans ma tête ? Un mec qui aime les livres. Moi qui adore les livres. Que dire de plus ? C'est mon homme idéal, aaaargh, je meurs, je meurs, je meurs. _

_Bon en fait ça serait con de mourir alors que j'ai encore quelques neuf mois pour profiter de sa présence, alors je mourrai après le bac, voilà. _

_Ashura m'a foutu une trouille d'enfer, aujourd'hui. Il voyait que je le matais (discrètement, comme toujours, Ninja est mon deuxième prénom), et il a fait "bon, laisse-moi m'en charger!" et là il s'est approché de lui d'un pas conquérant. T'imagines pas le hurlement que j'ai dû retenir, alors à la place, je l'ai attrapé par le bras (livide, comme tu peux l'imaginer) et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur (c'est qu'on en déploie, de la force, dans les moments de panique !) et je l'ai menacé de tout ce que j'ai pu trouver de plus percutant, du genre, je te parlerai plus jamais si tu fais ça, j'exposerai tes tripes sur le panneau d'affichage en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'irai dire à Truc que tu l'aimes..._

_Le problème c'est que Truc n'existe pas vraiment parce que je ne sais pas qui Ashura aime... Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais me calmer un peu sur les blablas à propos de mon aimé, et l'écouter parler du sien, mais ça n'arrive jamais... sans doute parce que chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche est forcément lié de près ou de loin à Lui. _

_Pour en revenir à l'action-suicide d'Ashura, j'ai heureusement réagi à une telle vitesse que personne ou presque ne s'en est rendu compte (ou alors ceux qui l'ont vu se sont dit qu'on faisait encore un de nos numéros de clowns, récurrents quand je suis dans le coin). _

_On m'a quand même dit dans ce couloir que j'étais drôlement calme par rapport à d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu veux – Sexy Inconnu était dans le coin. J'avais pas envie de griller tous mes crédits en me ridiculisant alors que j'étais potentiellement dans son champ de vision (même si pas une seule fois il n'a levé les yeux vers moi, ce qui m'a donné à la fois l'occasion de pouvoir le guetter en toute tranquillité et l'envie de me suicider). _

_Ensuite j'ai pu le croiser encore une fois au moment où je sortais du lycée, et bon, comme d'hab, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je me demande où il habite... On se croise toujours au Carrefour de 7h52 (appellation contrôlée), mais avant ça, je ne sais pas quels chemins il emprunte..._

_Ah, je voudrais savoir, je veux savoir, je veux tout savoir de lui... Et en même temps, j'ai pas envie, pour pas être déçu... Quelle étrange chose que l'amour... _

_Bon, je me mets à parler comme une fille, il serait temps que j'aille me coucher. En plus ça recommence à faire du raffut, en bas. Aah, j'ai hâte de prendre un appart... _

.oOo.

_Le 2 octobre. _

_Salut. _

_Pas de Sexy Inconnu today. Life is pointless. Je vais me coucher. _

_*Désespoir*_

.oOo.

_Lundi 5 octobre. _

_Salut, Journal._

_J'ai horreur du week-end. Tu sais pourquoi ? Oui, forcément. Parce que je n'ai pas l'occasion de voir mon Aimé quand on est en week-end. Le samedi, ce connard de S n'a pas cours. Pourquoi j'ai fait L, moi, bordel ? Pourquoi ? JE VEUX ÊTRE DANS LA MÊME CLASSE QUE LUI ! _

_Bon, tout ça pour dire que le week-end s'est traîné interminablement, et que finalement, le lundi est arrivé, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour l'entrapercevoir au fond de la cour pendant dix secondes ! Si c'est pas malheureux! Chaque semaine, j'attends avec impatience ce putain de lundi, ou je sais que je pourrai enfin soulager ma douleur du dimanche, et là, quoi, quoi ! Dix secondes ? EH OH ! J'AI BESOIN DE PLUS QUE ÇA ! _

_Pour noyer ma douleur, je regarde Détective Conan à la __**télévision**__. Les parents ne sont pas là, profitons (oui, ma mère est finalement rentrée l'autre soir...)._

_J'espère que demain mardi sera un jour faste. _

.oOo.

_Vendredi 16 octobre. _

_OH MON DIEU, JOURNAL !_

_Je suis désolé. Je t'ai vraiment laissé en plan longtemps. C'est cet imbécile d'ordi qui a eu une panne, j'ai du l'envoyer chez le réparateur... Autant de temps où je n'ai pas pu te parler de mon Sexy Inconnu ! Je suis sûr que ça te manquait, pas vrai ? Ooh, oui, je sens que tu es content de me voir de retour pour bavasser à nouveau sur lui. Ça se voit sur l'écran. _

_Bon, en même temps, je dis ça, mais il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire pendant ces deux semaines... Croisages par-ci par-là, bondissages de cœur, crises d'hystérie à gogo, mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Pas d'informations sur lui, pas de regards échangés plus longtemps que d'habitude, et encore moins des paroles. Faudrait que j'essaye de le bousculer, une fois. Au moins, je pourrais lui adresser la parole..._

_Mais oui ! C'est la solution ! Pourquoi j'y ai encore jamais pensé ? _

_Non, rectification. J'y ai pensé. Je suis trop timide avec lui pour le faire. *dies* Ça résume bien la situation. _

_OH ! LE NOUVEL EPISODE DE DURARARA VIENT D'ÊTRE RELEASÉ ! Il faut que je te laisse, Journal, je ne peux pas rater ça. Avec mon Aimé, c'est un des rares plaisirs de ma morne existence._

_Je reviens après... Peut-être..._

_See you ! _

.oOo.

_Le mardi 19 octobre. _

_Bon bon bon, en fait je ne suis pas revenu, et puis il y a eu le week-end, donc pas de Sexy Inconnu, et nous voilà arrivés au lundi. C'est bientôt les vacances d'Halloween. Une semaine sans voir mon aimé. Je meurs._

_Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui, un peu trop rapidement pour être pleinement satisfait... Encore une journée sans, quoi. J'espère que demain sera une journée avec. Pour changer. _

_Par contre, l'épisode de Durarara était génial, gruhuhu, on voyait Izaya et Shizuo, et... Quoi ? Tu t'en fous ? Merci de me le dire... _

_Bon, enfin, Ashura est fan aussi, donc on peut en parler à deux. :3 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA J'ADORE CETTE SÉRIE, BWAAH ! *crise d'hystérie, le retour*_

_Bon allez j'te laisse, à une prochaine fois ! _

.oOo.

_Le mardi 20 octobre. _

_... J'aime..._

_... mon..._

_..._

_KUROGANE !_

_NON ! Tu ne rêves pas, non, cher Journal que j'aime ! J'AI ENFIN APPRIS SON NOM ! Ooooh, je ne bénirai jamais assez le moment où il est passé devant moi alors que j'étais assis sur un banc avec Ashura (bon, rythme cardiaque __**apocalyptique**__, mais tellement naturel que c'était inutile de le mentionner), et L__À, alors qu'il était juste à trois mètres de moi (et que j'avais les yeux rivés sur le sol et les mains tremblantes), une fille aux cheveux noirs qui passe et qui s'exclame "Kurogane, attends" ! Oh, je la maudis de pouvoir l'interpeller si facilement alors que c'est le rêve de toute mon existence, mais je la bénis, cette fille, car en un instant, en un mot, elle a illuminé ma journée, ma semaine, mes futures vacances ! _

_Et aussi (parce que ce n'est pas tout), j'ai su que la fille en question s'appelait Tomoyo... PARCE QUE KUROGANE LUI A RÉPONDU ! Il s'est retourné vers elle et a fait "Tomoyo..." et j'ai pu entendre (GRAOUH) sa voix magnifique..._

_Oh god, c'est juste pas possible..._

_Kurogane, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... _

_Bon, par ma tête est passée l'idée atroce que ces deux là puissent sortir ensemble... Parce qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment proches. Mais Ashura s'est foutu de moi quand je lui ai raconté. Visiblement, je dois être le seul à ne pas connaître Tomoyo dans le lycée, parce que c'est une véritable célébrité, il paraît. Mignonne comme un cœur, gentille, et publiquement en couple avec... je te le donne en mille... Oui, une fille, et une que je connais, d'ailleurs : Sakura, qui est dans ma classe. Faut-il que je sois distrait pour n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. À ma décharge, j'étais persuadé que Sakura sortait avec Shaolan, parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, et qu'il la regarde toujours avec des yeux de chiot..._

_Bon bref. Aucune importance. _

_KUROGANE. _

_C'est fou... Rien qu'en connaissant son nom, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'ouvrir des milliards de possibilités ! Comme s'il avait fait un pas vers moi, dans mon monde, alors que je sais pertinemment que la distance restera toujours la même si je ne fais rien. Peu importe, aujourd'hui, je suis heureux..._

_Imagine, imagine ! Je discute avec Sakura, un jour, et sa charmante petite amie Tomoyo se mêle à la discussion... Et là, par hasard, Kurogane passe à côté de nous, et, et, et... et je m'évanouis sans doute avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un mot, mais bon. _

_Ah... Kurogane..._

_Je vais rêver de lui, cette nuit..._

.oOo.

_Le mardi 27 octobre. _

_Doooooooooon... *son de la cloche du désespoir qui résonne à l'intérieur de moi*_

_C'est les vacances. Oh, la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir, c'est d'avoir appris son nom ! Malheureusement, j'ai eu beau checker sur internet, il n'est pas sur Facebook (ARGH! Mais tout le monde y est pourtant ! Pourquoi pas lui ?), il n'est sur rien, nulle part ! Il a pas internet ou quoi ? Mais en fourbe que je suis, je suis aussi allé voir pour Tomoyo – elle, elle y était. Mais j'avais pas accès à ses photos, ô rage, ô désespoir ! Peut-être que Kuro-chan était dedans. _

_Je veux lui parler, je veux lui parler... _

_Je vais aller faire un tour à la Fnac pour lire des mangas, ça me calmera..._

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 19h47._

_Il y a un Dieu pour les stalkers. Pour les idéalistes. Pour les timides. Pour les fans de manga. Ou alors c'est juste qu'il y a un Dieu pour moi, quelque part là-haut..._

_Ce Dieu, je le remercie..._

_Mais que je t'explique, mon bon journal, tu dois être largué. _

_Il faut savoir qu'après Kurogane, ma deuxième passion dans la vie, c'est les mangas/anime et tout ce qui vient du Japon. Donc, les pensées encombrées de Kuro, fort de ma résolution d'aller passer l'après-midi à la Fnac, voilà que j'entre dans ledit magasin. Je me précipite séance tenante aux rayons des nouveautés, comme je le fais chaque fois, histoire de voir quel manga génial échappera de nouveau à ma collection pour une question de budget..._

_ET LÀ, alors que je fais face à l'étal de nouveautés, il arrive juste à côté de moi. Je l'ai repéré tout de suite, ça je peux te le dire. Entre mille personnes, je saurais détecter sa silhouette sans le moindre problème. N'apparaîtrait-il dans mon champ de voisin ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde, je le remarquerais. J'ai tellement son image en tête que je le vois partout où il est. Jamais il n'échappe à mon regard d'aigle._

_Sauf que bon, là, c'est pas tellement une silhouette sombre (car Monsieur aime le noir, oui oui, et s'habille presque toujours avec sa couleur favorite) qui se profile au fond de la cour, mais un corps en chair et en os, plus grand que moi, qui se plante à côté de moi dans le rayon. _

_Kurogane est musclé. Encore une fois, il a beau faire 12 degrés dehors, il porte un simple sweat-shirt à capuche ouvert sur un tee-shirt, tous les deux de sa couleur de prédilection, et les manches retroussées aux coudes, je peux apercevoir avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale son bras, ses muscles, le grain et la teinte mate de sa peau, le bracelet brésilien noir et rouge qui se balance contre son poignet (c'est passé, la mode des bracelets brésiliens... Mais sur lui, graouh, qu'est-ce que ça rend bien!)._

_Si je ne me suis pas encore évanoui, c'est sans doute parce que je n'ai pas encore réalisé. Mais là, d'un coup, sa __**beauté**__ me frappe méchamment en plein dans la tronche, et, et... je sais. J'ai une réaction idiote : je m'éloigne._

_POURQUOI SEIGNEUR ? POURQUOI J'AI FAIT ÇA ? Je me suis éloigné jusqu'au coin lecture, mes mangas à la main, et je me suis assis par terre contre le mur, là où je lis toujours d'habitude, avec une vue plus ou moins réduite sur le rayon nouveautés, et donc sur lui... _

_Aaah, je me serais maudit, sur le coup ! J'ai vraiment été trop con. Mais tu sais, je pouvais rien y faire, rien. Mon corps a réagi tout seul. De toute façon, si je ne m'étais pas éloigné, je serais tombé dans les pommes. _

_Mais enfin, huhuhu, je me plains, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que cette journée merveilleuse s'est terminée ! Dieu avait un truc avec moi aujourd'hui, je te dis. _

_Donc, alors que j'étais tranquillement (ou pas) en train de lire (ou d'essayer de lire) mon tome 1 de Heartbroken Chocolatier (d'ailleurs, dans le genre stalker, ce type est pas mal non plus), qui vient s'installer à la place juste à côté de moi, par terre contre le mur ? _

_Oui. _

_Lui. _

_J'ai vécu des trucs dans ma vie, mais je crois que cette proximité, pendant trois heures trente de suite (parce que OUI, tout comme moi, il est resté JUSQU'À LA FERMETURE DE LA FNAC !) a été la chose la plus intense que j'ai jamais vécue... J'avais la trouille à chaque fois, évidemment, le temps d'aller me lever et d'aller prendre un nouveau tome à lire (et en plus, dans ce cas là, tu te dis "bon alors il a pris le tome spécial du Nouvel Angyo Onshi... ça veut dire qu'il aime ce genre là... Quel genre de manga pourrais-je prendre qui lui attirerait l'œil et qui lui ferait penser que je dois être un type bien parce que j'ai les mêmes goûts que lui, mmh ?" et au final, tu te retrouves à avoir dans les mains pas forcément les mangas que tu voudrais lire, mais bon – j'ai banni le shôjo de ma liste, en tout cas, aujourd'hui) donc, disais-je, le temps d'aller chercher des nouveaux tomes, j'avais peur qu'il se soit barré, ou que quelqu'un ait pris ma place entre temps, mais non ! Mon Dieu veillait sur moi. _

_Je suis resté assis à côté de Kurogane pendant trois heures et trente-deux minutes. *Dies*_

_Et pour clore cette magnifique journée en beauté, vers 19h30, quand le magasin se vidait et qu'il ne restait plus que nous, assis là à lire comme des pendus, quand l'appel a résonné, "Chers clients, votre magasin vous informe qu'il ferme ses portes dans cinq minutes, merci de vous diriger vers les caisses", je me suis levé, lui aussi, et god, on s'est regardés, un instant... Il m'a regardé... _

_Est-ce qu'il savait que j'étais du même lycée que lui ? Ça j'en sais rien. En tout cas, impossible qu'il soit conscient de l'obsession que je lui porte. Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a regardé, je me suis liquéfié, puis il est parti remettre ses mangas sur les étagères, et j'ai fait pareil, et il est sorti de la Fnac, et je l'ai suivi – FORCÉMENT, JE SUIVAIS LE MÊME CHEMIN ! – et... au feu rouge de la Grand Place, il a pris vers l'opéra... et moi j'habite par là ! Alors forcément je le suivais ! Mais après il est parti vers le boulevard, snif, à gauche de l'opéra, et moi j'habite sur la droite... Alors nos chemins se sont séparés, rarg ! Mais..._

_C'était une journée extraordinaire..._

_Et puis je t'ai pas dit, mais BORDEL, ce qu'il sent bon ! Demain je me précipite dans les boutiques de parfumerie pour trouver le nom de son eau de toilette – elle n'a pas arrêté de m'ensorceler pendant trois heures, à tel point que j'ai lu cinq mangas pendant ce temps, et je n'ai AUCUN souvenir de ce que j'ai lu dans ces cinq mangas... _

_Ah, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je suis dans un état d'excitation, là, tu peux pas imaginer... _

_KUROGANE, JE T'AIME !_

_Aime-moi en retour ! ToT_

_D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que ça fait deux mardis qu'il se passe quelque chose d'absolument génialissime ! J'espère que ça fera pareil la semaine prochaine, grahahahaha. _

_Allez Journal, j'te laisse, j'vais rêver de mon amour de Kurogane. _

.oOo.

_Jeudi 29 octobre. _

_J'm'ennuie. _

_Bon. C'était juste pour te dire ça. _

_Voilà, je retourne à ma sieste. _

_PS : T'as vu, j'ai même pas parlé de Kurogane cette fois ! _

_PS n°2 : Ah ben en fait si..._

.oOo.

_Samedi 31 octobre._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, Halloween, Halloween... Trick or treat. Et je déteste Ashura. Cet imbécile fait une fête chez lui pour l'occasion, et il veut ABSOLUMENT que je me déguise en vampire, après quoi on ira racketter les enfants dans les rues pour leur soutirer leurs bonbons. Bon. Non, c'est non, j'irai pas. Moi je préfère les fêtes tranquilles où on joue aux __**cartes**__ entre potes, avec un petit joint qui circule et des gages pour le perdant. Une fête déguisée, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser... J'ai passé l'âge. _

_Imagine, je me pointe en vampire, et Kurogane est là chez lui ? _

_... Je vais l'appeler, et lui dire que j'annule._

.oOo.

_Dimanche 1__er__ novembre. _

_J'ai été traîné à la fête d'Ashura. Et il n'y avait pas Kurogane (pour le coup, encore heureux, parce que j'étais déguisé en vampire, de force. Bon, les autres étaient déguisés aussi, tu me diras...). _

_C'est dingue ça, mais chaque fois que je sors quelque part, je me dis "et si Kurogane était là?". Il me suit partout, partout, partout. Je pense à lui tout le temps. Chaque fois que je m'amuse quelque part, au fond de moi j'ai cette pensée de lui qui ne me quitte jamais. Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir. Vivement demain. La rentrée..._

_À part ça, des nouvelles de la famille Flowright : la mère est indisponible car alitée à l'hôpital après qu'une assiette lui ait malencontreusement atterri dans la gueule. Merci Papa. Ton amour envers elle se manifeste d'une drôle de façon. _

_J'aimerais qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle se barre de la maison, qu'elle retourne chez ses parents, ou n'importe où. Qu'elle s'enfuie avec un amant. Pourquoi elle reste là, alors que son mari n'arrête pas de la battre ? Et de me battre aussi, par la même occasion. J'ai encore un bleu magnifique sur le bras qui date du jour où je me suis interposé alors que mon père allait lui mettre sa raclée une fois de plus. D'ailleurs, il a fini par le faire, parce que comme j'ai autant de force qu'un __**chaton**__ malade, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir bien longtemps. _

_... J__e ne peux pas l'aider. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire serait de s'en aller, comme ça elle nous protègerait tous les deux. Je lui ai déjà demandé de porter plainte, mais elle refuse... Quelle idiote. Elle aime son mari._

_Moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout, ce connard. _

.oOo.

_Lundi 2 novembre. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Kurogane ! Oh mon dieu, que ça fait du bien de rentrer en cours ! Bien sûr, il ne m'a jeté qu'un rapide regard à un moment où on s'est croisés (est-ce qu'il a reconnu le blondinet qui était assis à côté de lui à la Fnac ?) mais qu'importe, je suis trop content de l'avoir vu. C'est drôle, parce que si ça avait été un jour d'avant les vacances, j'aurais trouvé ça trop peu, mais là, après une semaine sans le voir, je suis pleinement satisfait ! Comme c'est drôle, la relativité._

_Quand je l'ai vu, il était en train d'allumer la cigarette d'un de ses amis qui s'appelle Seishiro. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être le __**briquet**__, quand il a fait glisser son pouce dessus pour l'allumer ! S'il fumait, j'aurais bien voulu être sa cigarette, aussi, mais il ne fume pas. Kuro-chan ne fume pas. Ses poumons sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain. Aaah..._

_(Je suis nul, de taper une crise d'hystérie à propos d'un truc pareil... u_u' Mais bon, je veux pas qu'il meure jeune, moi ! ToT)_

_Sinon, cet imbécile d'Ashura a fait passer des photos de la soirée d'Halloween où j'étais habillé en vampire (bon, on voit les autres aussi, mais...). Si jamais ces photos tombent entre les mains de Kurogane, Ashura n'aura plus ses yeux pour pleurer, je le jure. _

_Enfin, revenons à la réalité trois secondes... Après tout, il y a peu de chances. _

_Bon allez... il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, je te laisse._

.oOo.

_Mardi 17 novembre. _

_Hello, Journal ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai un peu délaissé, ces derniers temps. J'ai été plutôt pas mal débordé. Ma mère a vaguement essayé d'entamer une procédure de divorce, vois-tu, alors j'ai tenté de l'aider. Finalement, voilà-ty-pas qu'elle s'est résignée en disant qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de quitter son mari chéri, et tout un tas de conneries comme ça. En gros, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Rien. Heureusement que mon père n'a pas été mis au courant de l'affaire, sinon il serait encore plus hargneux que d'habitude. _

_Côté Kurogane, rien de neuf. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je n'arrive même pas à lui adresser la parole, alors c'est pas comme si quelque chose allait changer. En gros, en ce moment, c'est pas trop la joie. Le fait de m'être pointé à l'école avec un magnifique cocard à l'œil (que je dois à mon bon paternel) n'a pas trop arrangé les choses, et il a fallu que je monte tout un bobard comme quoi j'avais été agressé par des loubards en rentrant chez moi, et que je m'étais enfui avant qu'ils me tabassent à mort. Ashura l'a gobé, heureusement, mais il est quand même resté suspicieux pendant un long moment. En plus, Kurogane m'a jeté un regard, et j'ai cru voir une lueur étonnée dans ses beaux yeux rouges (oui, rouges, comme le sang de ma mère quand l'assiette lui a explosé à la figure...). Enfin, c'est normal d'être étonné pour ça, même si c'est une personne qu'on ne connaît pas, je veux dire. Si jamais un gars du lycée se pointait avec un cocard, je le remarquerais. D'ailleurs, tout le monde m'a fait des remarques là-dessus en classe... C'est la première fois que j'avais envie d'être ailleurs qu'au lycée – d'habitude, je voudrais y passer le reste de ma vie, et éviter ma maison le plus possible. Pour ne rien arranger, je me suis cogné la tête contre une étagère en hauteur dans la cuisine, et j'ai une magnifique __**bosse**__ qui est apparue sur mon crâne. Hurts like crazy. Avec toute cette histoire en plus, c'est vraiment le pompon..._

_Enfin bon. Pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible en vrai._

_Sur ce, je te laisse, je vais aller regarder le dernier épisode de Durarara, aaaah ! Mon oasis quand Kurogane n'est pas là. _

.oOo.

_Vendredi 20 novembre. _

_Mon cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui..._

_Il ne s'est rien passé, héhé, parce que je suis malade ! Aaaah... *désespoir* Une journée où j'aurais pu voir Kurogane, mais non! J'ai dû rester chez moi, parce que je suis malade, comme un imbécile... Je déteste l'hiver. J'ai le nez bouché et j'arrête pas de tousser. Pour couronner le tout, une ribambelle d'idiots se pointent chez moi pour venir prendre de mes nouvelles, et ma mère qui les accueille avec son sourire du genre "nous sommes une famille normale, regardez!". Geez. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là – parti en voyage d'affaire pour deux semaines, youhou ! La paix. _

_Bon, j'espère que cette grippe va vite s'en aller. J'aime pas être malade. J'aime le lycée. Je veux aller au lycée. Je veux voir Kurogane. _

_"Rétablis-toi vite !" qu'ils m'ont dit._

_Oui. Je vais faire de mon mieux. _

.oOo.

_Mercredi 25 novembre._

_*o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o* *o*__ !_

_Kurogane était assis à la table d'à côté pendant le repas, à la cantine ! Oh mon dieu ! Et les autres qui s'étonnaient de voir que je ne mangeais rien... Mais franchement, j'avais l'estomac noué. Juste la table d'à côté, bordel ! Je tournais la tête, et je pouvais le voir ! Mais je ne tournais jamais la tête parce que déjà, je pouvais le voir du coin de l'œil, et ensuite j'avais trop peur de me faire griller si je le faisais. XD_

_Alors, pommes de terres sautées, poisson, légumes... Kuro-chan, tu préfères le poisson à la viande ? Ah oui, tu es japonais... Même si je doute que ça ait un rapport. Ashura avait choisi le steak, lui, mais moi j'ai pris du poisson, comme toi, huhu ! *dies* Imbécile. _

_Kuro-chan, mon aimé, un jour, j'espère qu'on mangera à la même table, tous les deux ! Et ce jour-là, ça sera un jour de graaaaande célébration, parce que, oh mon Dieu, je mangerais à la même table que Kuro-chan ! Inutile de préciser que ça n'arrivera jamais. En plus, "manger" est un bien grand terme : je suis sûr que je serais tellement tétanisé que je pourrais même pas dire un seul mot. Ah la la. Baka. _

_Kuro-chaaaaan... Heureusement qu'il est là pour illuminer mes journées, mon Kuro-Kuro. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé au Carrefour de 7h52 et que j'ai vu qu'il était là, je me suis dit, "aujourd'hui, c'est un jour avec!" et j'avais RAISON !_

_Kuro-pon, par sept degrés dehors, continue à mettre son sweat-shirt noir avec son tee-shirt, le tout sans manteau et sans écharpe. Tu brûles, mon bon Kuro. Laisse-moi me réchauffer à ta chaleur, parce que moi, je suis glacé de partout. _

_Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir... Je veux tout le temps le voir. _

.oOo.

_Le samedi 28 novembre. _

_Aujourd'hui, Ashura m'a présenté sa petite copine ! oO C'est dingue. Moi qui me disais que je mourrais avant de connaître la personne qu'il aimait, eh bah comme quoi, il faut jamais jurer de rien. C'est une fille blonde aux yeux bleus que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Elle s'appelle Faye. Il voulait m'inviter au restaurant avec elle, mais bon, s'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est de tenir la __**chandelle**__, alors j'ai décliné. N'empêche, qui aurait cru qu'il aurait une petite copine un jour ? Et moi qui l'avais toujours cru homo comme on n'en fait plus. _

_Du coup, peut-être que mon radar ne fonctionne pas bien... Si ça trouve – et c'est même fort possible – Kuro est hétéro lui aussi ? RARG ! Quelle horreur. Je veux pas imaginer ça. Un Kuro hétéro est un Kuro pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi... je veux pas envisager ça ! ToT_

_Bon, enfin en même temps, tu me diras, qu'il soit gay ou hétéro, vu comment c'est parti, il ne sera jamais à moi de toute façon. Alors au fond, est-ce que c'est bien la peine de se prendre la tête ? J'en suis pas sûr._

_Ça ne fait rien. Rien que de le voir, je suis satisfait. Ça ne changera pas... Il est aussi intouchable qu'un Johnny Depp ou alors qu'Izaya lui-même (et ce dernier pour une excellente raison : il n'existe pas). _

_Ashura et sa petite copine... J'en reviens toujours pas..._

_Bon, enfin, sur ce, je te laisse, Journal, à la revoyure ! _

.oOo.

_Mardi 1__er__ décembre. _

_Décembre ! YOUHOU !_

_Ai vu Kuro aujourd'hui. _

_Était assis sur un escalier avec des potes, une canette de coke dans la __**main**__. Beau à mourir, comme d'habitude._

_Lui ai jeté un regard. N'en a eu absolument rien à faire, mais suis habitué..._

_L'ai croisé ensuite dans un couloir vide. Nous deux. Seuls. What the fuck ? Saute-lui dessus. Embrasse-le. Dévore-le. Séduis-le. _

_Non, bien sûr. Je suis moi. Il est passé à côté sans un mot, sans un regard, et je suis mort en silence. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Et j'aime le mois de décembre. :3_

_À plus, journal !_

.oOo.

_Jeudi 3 décembre. _

_J'ai toujours pas trouvé le nom du parfum de Kurogane... Il sent trop bon, pourtant, il m'enveloppe à chaque fois que je le croise. Charmeur, va. Tu séduis les foules. Je suis captivé... _

_Ashura s'affiche sans arrêt avec sa nouvelle copine. Il a l'air content, je suis heureux pour lui, mais... oh, on s'en fout journal, on est entre nous, qui d'autre que moi lira ces lignes ? Il m'énerve, grah ! Mais oui on sait que t'es en couple, on sait que tu l'aimes, tu pourrais AU MOINS nous épargner le spectacle de ta langue dans sa bouche. Sans dec'. Prenez une chambre quoi... C'est pour ça que j'aime le Japon, parce qu'au moins, les japonais, ils sont pudiques sur ce genre de choses, il le font pas en public, par respect pour les autres... Mais bon, Ashura, dès qu'il la voit, et allez hop, que je te roule ton patin... Une vraie machine à laver... Dégoûtant. Baah. _

_Bon, ce coup de gueule poussé, je suis content pour lui quand même. Il a l'air de se marrer plus qu'avant. Il faut croire que c'était pas drôle de m'entendre parler sans cesse de Kuro-chan..._

_Rarg, d'ailleurs je t'ai pas raconté ! J'ai frôlé son manteau en le croisant ce matin ! Bon promis, la prochaine fois je le bouscule. Il faut que je me bouge, nom d'un chien. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose..._

_J'ai vu Tomoyo parler à Sakura tout à l'heure. Sakura, petite amie de Tomoyo, potesse de Kurogane. Tu me suis ? Je sens que je vais commencer à lui parler plus souvent, à Sakura, moi aussi. Je veux faire connaissance avec Tomoyo. Je veux me rapprocher de Kuro-pon. Je m'y mets demain, promis ! _

_Sinon, Gros Lourd a fait son coming-back. Je m'en serais bien passé. Mais la soirée s'est passée calmement, assez étrangement. Repas silencieux et pas d'assiettes brisées. Pour combien de temps encore...? That's the question. _

_Cher Journal, je te salue._

.oOo.

_Vendredi 4 décembre. _

_SAKURA ! _

_Mais je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui. J'ai squatté ses moindres mots, et j'ai profité de l'occase dès que j'ai pu. Briefing._

_- Décidément, je ne comprends pas cet exercice... [Elle, cruche]_

_- Tu veux que je t'aide, Sakura-chan ? :3 [Moi, opportuniste]_

_- Oh... ça ne te dérange pas ? [Elle, cruche fois deux]_

_- Bien sûr que non, puisque je te le propose ! [Moi, plus intéressé tu meurs]_

_- Alors merci, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! [Elle, reconnaissante – mon premier pas vers Tomoyo]_

_Et voilà le travail. Ce mouvement amorcé, je pourrai faire connaissance avec Tomoyo, qui m'amènera à Kurogane. Parce que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de se bouger un peu les fesses. Décembre, déjà, plus que six mois avant le bac, et toujours rien ? Que nenni. Il ne sera pas dit que votre Fye national terminera son année sans qu'il se soit rien passé avec Kuro. _

_Si ça pouvait se faire dans moins de quinze jours, ça me ferait en plus un beau cadeau d'anniversaire :3 pas tous les jours qu'on fête ses 18 ans, ne ? _

_Sur ce, je te laisse, je m'en vais regarder le nouvel épisode de Durarara, en espérant qu'Izaya soit dedans, CETTE FOIS. *Boude.* Mais normalement, oui, j'ai regardé le trailer, huhu. On oubliera le fait qu'en cherchant des informations sur Wiki, je me suis GRAVEMENT auto-spoilé sur Kida et Mikado. Wikipédia, çay le mal. Mais je retiens la leçon..._

_Ja ne ! _

.oOo.

_Dimanche 6 décembre._

_J'aime pas les dimanches, en règle générale. _

_Cette fois-ci... ben, c'est encore pire que d'habitude. C'est là qu'on se dit : mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir une famille pareille ? J'ai dû faire de très mauvaises actions dans ma vie antérieure. _

_Sauve-moi. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. _

_Enfin, ça serait possible s'il n'y avait pas maman, mais bon, soumise comme elle est, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule à se prendre des coups. Tout à l'heure, c'est une photo de famille dans son __**cadre**__ qui lui a atterri dans la tronche. Verre brisé, et en dessous, ironie du sort, photo où on sourit dessus, tous les quatre, heureux et épanouis – à cette époque bénie où on était encore quatre. _

_Kurogane. _

_Kurogane. _

_Kurogane. _

_Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas simplement par envie d'échapper à ma réalité que je suis tombé amoureux de lui – et peut-être que n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, tant qu'il m'aurait permis d'oublier..._

_Enfin, je me dis ça maintenant : demain, je le verrai, et quand je sentirai mon cœur battre la chamade comme pas permis, je comprendrai que non, bien sûr, je suis tombé amoureux de Kurogane parce qu'il était Kurogane, et pas parce que j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. _

_Mon père a cassé mon vélo, à part ça. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que sa couleur grise l'exaspérait. Qui sait. Mon père est un psychopathe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est acharné à le mettre en pièce, à crever les pneus et les rustines, à démonter la __**selle**__, à casser le guidon, avant de se mettre à rire : "ça t'apprendra !". Qu'est-ce que ça m'apprendra, je me le demande – je suis déjà au courant qu'il est taré. _

_Mais enfin, ça ne m'atteint plus comme avant. Maintenant, dès qu'il commence ses attaques verbales, je ferme mon esprit, et je me réfugie dans l'oasis Kurogane, un endroit où il fait bleu, chaud, où je suis bien. Et ça marche d'enfer : je n'entends plus rien. _

_Kurogane me sauve, même s'il ne le sait pas. _

_Continue, encore... longtemps..._

.oOo.

_Jeudi 10 décembre. _

_Salut, Journal !_

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé, et j'ai vu que la __**pelouse**__ avait été recouverte d'un blanc d'une pureté absolue. Dehors, il fait encore noir. Les lumières oranges de la ville se reflètent sur les nuages bas, et elles continueront au moins jusque 8h30, au moment où le jour se lèvera. Ça me donnera l'occasion de marcher sur la neige, le nez en l'air, et de savourer la piqûre du froid dans mes narines. J'aime l'hiver._

_Kurogane, couvre-toi bien aujourd'hui. Ton sweat-shirt ne suffira pas. _

_Bon, il faut que j'aille en cours, ou je vais rater mon rendez-vous du Carrefour de 7h52. Je te laisse, Journal ! _

.oOo.

_Samedi 12 décembre. _

_ASHURA M'ENERVE AVEC SA GRELUCHE ! Un peu de tenue, nom d'un chien ! C'est quand même pas compliqué de se retenir de se sauter dessus quand on est en public, si ? Même moi, si je sortais avec Kurogane, je pourrais y arriver !_

_... Ou pas..._

_Bon, de toute façon, je ne sors pas avec lui. Na. _

_Argh, je suis énervé. Pas envie d'écrire. Salut. _

.oOo.

_Mardi 15 décembre. _

_Ohayo, journal de mon cœur! Il est minuit deux ! J'ai 18 ans ! J'espère que quelque chose de génial se passera aujourd'hui – même si, tout en disant ça, je sais très bien que la journée sera plus que normale._

_Il fait toujours blanc dehors, la neige n'a pas fondu. Je vais en cours. À plus ! _

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 17h53. _

_Ashura avait oublié mon anniversaire :3 Il m'a fait rigoler, sur ce coup-là. Il s'est excusé pendant une heure après, simplement parce que Shaolan est passé à côté de nous en me disant avec sa voix si gentille "joyeux anniversaire, Fye!". Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, d'ailleurs, on est même pas SI proches que ça. Après ça, Ashura s'est confondu en excuses tellement bruyantes qu'il a attiré l'attention de la moitié de la classe, et pour finir presque tout le monde m'a souhaité mon anniversaire – même Sakura, et mieux, même Tomoyo, qui était venue la voir dans notre classe ! Peut-être qu'elle l'apprendra à Kurogane ! _

_À part ça, la journée a été normale, comme je l'avais prévue, je l'ai croisé un peu, pas trop, et mon cœur a battu très fort, comme toujours, et il s'est remis à neiger dans l'après-midi. Quand j'ai quitté le lycée à 17 heures, il neigeait fort et il faisait déjà noir. J'aime l'hiver. Et Kuro sous les flocons, c'était un spectacle magnifique. _

_Là, je viens de rentrer – j'espère que mes parents me feront le cadeau d'anniversaire de ne pas s'engueuler aujourd'hui. Mon père ne m'a rien dit ; ma mère elle, m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire timide, pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon père. Comme si, quelque part, s'il le savait, il en serait en colère contre moi. _

_J'ai dû lui faire quelque chose, sans m'en rendre compte, parce que, plus qu'à ma mère, c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend, ces derniers temps. Au fond, je préfère ça, et puis, il me frappe dans le dos, sur les bras et les jambes, et ça peut se cacher avec des vêtements, donc ça me convient ; du moment qu'il évite les parties visibles, je peux supporter. Comme ça, Ashura et les autres de ma classe n'auront pas à se demander quel énième loubard m'a mis un coup de poing. _

_Aujourd'hui, il n'a rien fait, mais la journée n'est pas encore finie..._

_Je reviens tout à l'heure, on m'appelle pour manger. _

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 21h35. _

_Le dîner s'est étonnamment bien passé. Ma mère avait préparé de la poule à la crème – repas de fête, à ce que je vois. Lourd silence pendant tout le repas, tout de même, car mon anniversaire n'est pas sans rappeler celui de quelqu'un qui n'est plus là. J'évite d'y penser. Ça n'amènera rien de bon. _

_Pas de cadeau, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en attendais. J'aurais voulu un cadeau de Kuro – une parole, un regard... Ça fait rien. Je demanderai ça en cadeau de noël. D'ici là, je me serai peut-être rapproché de Tomoyo ? Sait-on jamais... _

_Allez, je te laisse. Au fond, ce n'était pas un si mauvais anniversaire. Mes parents ne se sont pas (encore) disputés. _

_À plus !_

.oOo.

_Le jeudi 17 décembre. _

_..._

_AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! C'EST MON CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETARD !_

_Genre. _

_Aaaah, aaah, aaaah ! AAAAH ! *dies*_

_Bon, on arrête l'hystérie, je vais essayer de raconter ça de façon lucide._

_J'étais dans ma salle de cours, à regarder la neige tomber, quand Sakura Kinomoto est arrivée. Elle est venue me parler, et je l'ai aidée à faire ses exercices. Nous étions donc en train de travailler, quand Tomoyo Daidôji est entrée. Elle venait voir Sakura, et elle s'est assise à côté de nous pour nous aider à faire ses exercices (surtout que c'est une S, que c'était des exercices de maths, et qu'en tant que L, on s'est dit qu'elle était la mieux placée pour réussir). _

_ET LÀ, Kurogane est entré dans notre salle (mon cœur s'est arrêté, comme tu peux imaginer), et il a dit "Tomoyo est là ?" et là, Tomoyo s'est retourné, et elle a dit : "Ah Kurogane, tu tombes bien, on bute sur un problème de maths, tu viens nous aider ?"._

_ELLE A DIT ÇA. TOMOYO DAIDÔJI. JE LA VÉNÈRE POUR LE RESTE DE MA VIE. _

_Kuro-chan a fait une mine du genre "chiottes, la poisse", et il a regardé Sakura. Et puis son regard a dérivé sur moi. J'ai échangé un fucking regard avec mon aimé. CES YEUX, bon sang, ces yeux ! Et puis, peut-être que c'est ce regard qui l'a décidé ou quoi (haha! tu t'y crois...), parce qu'il s'est avancé, et il s'est installé (JE MEURS !) entre moi et Sakura. Son genou touchait le mien. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'évanouir. Mais j'étais fier de moi, parce que ça n'aurait pas été une excellente chose de m'évanouir alors que j'étais coincé entre lui et la fenêtre, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. _

_KUROGANE. AVAIT. SON. GENOU. CONTRE. LE. MIEN._

_Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'avais encore jamais envisagé un truc aussi érotique..._

_- Tu trouves ? a demandé Tomoyo impatientée, alors que Kuro-chan étudiait le problème._

_- Laisse-moi réfléchir ! _

_Sa voix, mon dieu, Sa voix... Au bout d'un moment (mais c'est que tu es intelligent, mon bon Kuro!), il a donné la réponse au problème. J'aurais voulu qu'il prenne plus de temps, parce qu'une fois le problème trouvait, ça signifiait qu'il allait s'en aller... ET JE VOULAIS PAAAS qu'il s'en aille..._

_Après, il a dit "bon Tomoyo, j'étais venu te dire que Sôma t'appelle, il paraît que vous avez une réunion de délégués ou je sais pas trop quoi." J'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai pas compris un TRAÎTRE mot de ce qu'il disait, tant j'étais fasciné par la musique de ses mots. Et là, Tomoyo s'est levé d'un bond en s'écriant quelque chose de très peu convenable pour une jeune fille aussi mignonne, et elle a fait à Sakura "je suis désolée ! On se voit plus tard!" et elle est sortie en trombe. Et là, c'était le moment où Kurogane devait s'en aller aussi, Tomoyo étant partie, mais Sakura (je la bénis!) a eu la présence d'esprit de dire "merci pour ton aide, Kurogane, c'est vraiment gentil !" et lui "... de rien..." (RARG, il est claaaaasse !) et Sakura d'ajouter "T'es vraiment doué ! Fye et moi, on galérait...". Bon, à part le fait que ce soit pour mentionner un truc que je n'arrivais pas à faire, j'étais content qu'elle cite mon nom : ça a permis à Kuro-chan de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder (et je me demande encore comment je ne suis pas mort en voyant ses yeux rouges se planter dans les miens, à moins de cinquante centimètres de distance...). En plus, à cette proximité, je pouvais sentir son parfum, alors tu penses bien que ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Je flottais dans un nuage de coton totalement agréable. J'ai eu la sensation qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, en me regardant, puis il a hoché la tête et il s'est levé (ET SON GENOU A QUITTÉ LE MIEN, NOON!) et il a dit "bon ben, salut", et il est parti. Me laissant pour mort. _

_Ah, mon dieu. J'arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive pas à y croire. J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE ! Bon, bien sûr, j'ai pas été capable de sortir un seul mot pendant toute la période où il était là, mais rien que le fait qu'il était assis à côté de moi... OMG quoi ! _

_Je meurs. _

_Kuro, je t'aime. Totalement, définitivement, positivement, partout, tout le temps, pour la vie. Je suis dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue de toi. Je veux que tu viennes encore nous aider pour les maths. _

_Aaah, que d'émotions, cher Journal ! Je suis épuisé. _

_C'était tellement merveilleux que j'arrive à écouter avec détachement le son des bibelots qui se brisent en bas. Pour Noël, je voudrais une famille normale._

_Non, pour Noël, je veux Kuro, Kuro, et encore Kuro... _

_Aaah... _

.oOo.

_Le vendredi 18 décembre. _

_J'ai pas vu Kuro aujourd'hui. Je me disais qu'après une journée AUSSI merveilleuse que celle d'hier, il se passerait forcément quelque chose aujourd'hui ! Mais je ne l'ai même pas vu, en fait. Tss ! Trop dommage. _

_Mais enfin il y a une chose positive dans tout ça. Ashura est tellement collé à sa greluche que je finis par passer plus de temps qu'avant avec Sakura, qui elle, sort toujours avec Tomoyo, qui est l'amie de mon Kuro-min. Donc ça augmente mes chances de l'approcher... non ? _

_Je suis idiot... _

_Mais je suis un idiot heureux :3_

_Maintenant, il faut que j'essaye de trouver le nom de son parfum ! Fyeght ! (Ok, c'était nul...)_

.oOo.

_Samedi 19 décembre._

_C'est les vacances, aujourd'hui... J'avais cours ce matin, au lycée, alors que Kuro, lui, n'a jamais cours le samedi. _

_ET POURTANT, JE L'AI VU ! Il était avec Tomoyo, qui attendait Sakura à la fin de notre cours ! QUEL DOMMAGE, j'étais avec Ashura à ce moment-là, ça fait que je n'ai pas pu m'approcher d'eux... Ah, la boulette. Je me demande si maintenant que Tomoyo a fait l'exercice de maths de la fois dernière avec nous, ça signifie que je peux aller lui dire bonjour normalement comme si on était potes depuis toujours. Pour cette fois, je préfère éviter, mais la prochaine fois, ça ne manquera pas._

_Enfin, je suis heureux. Kuro-chan, huhu. Voilà un bon samedi ! Idéal pour commencer ce qui s'annonce comme des vacances de merde._

.oOo.

_Mardi 22 décembre. _

_J'ai trouvé la technique, pour ces vacances : je vais squatter tous les jours à la Fnac, tout l'après-midi. Déjà, ça me permet de dévorer toutes les nouveautés manga et plus encore. De deux, ça me permet d'éviter ma famille jusqu'à 19h30. De trois, ça me donne une infime chance de voir Kuro, si jamais par hasard il lui prenait l'envie de venir lire... _

_Bon, pour hier en tout cas, c'était râpé, et aujourd'hui tout pareil. Demain peut-être ? _

.oOo.

_Mercredi 23 décembre. _

_Nein. Mais j'ai enfin lu Monster, depuis le temps que je devais le lire. C'était graouh. J'ai même lu un de ces mangas, qu'on appelle "yaoi"... C'est franchement bizarre ces trucs ! Mais celui que j'ai lu, il s'appelait "Le jeu du chat et de la souris", il était vraiment pas mal. D'ailleurs, je me suis trouvé pas mal de points communs avec Imagase : il a l'air aussi fondu de son mec que moi je le suis de Kuro. Par contre, la différence principale entre nous, c'est que lui, il a la chance de le côtoyer de près, et même l'occasion de le faire chanter ToT moi j'ai même pas ça, buh. Mais ça viendra, ça viendra. _

.oOo.

_Jeudi 24 décembre._

_Il y avait un monde fou à la Fnac, ce matin! Ça se voit qu'on est le jour du réveillon de Noël. Mais par contre, autant tout le monde se bousculait en bas, autant le coin lecture était totalement vide. Sans doute parce que c'est juste pour acheter que les gens viennent. Tant mieux, j'avais le tout pour moi tout seul. Là, je suis rentré manger, mais j'y retourne cet après-midi, comme tous les jours. Quelques mangas ont encore échappé à mes griffes. _

.oOo.

_Le même jour. _

_J'ai vu Kuro aujourd'hui. _

_... Hé, ça t'étonne, que je dise ça aussi calmement ? :D Ok, on va faire comme d'habitude alors, pour que tu ne sois pas dépaysé._

_ !_

_J'AI VU KURO AUJOURD'HUI !_

_Oh mon dieu, c'était juste UNBELIEVABLE. Graouh. Graouh. Graouh. _

_J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un yaoi (DIEU DU CIEL, POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL ARRIVE ALORS QUE JE LIS UN YAOI ? Autant me mettre directement une étiquette sur le front "je suis gay et j'ai VRAIMENT envie que tu le saches" !) et le voilà qui s'installe pas très loin de moi. Comme, même le nez plongé dans un bouquin, je suis capable de repérer sa présence à dix kilomètres, automatiquement, je lève la tête. Et là je le vois, et il ME REGARDAIT, bordel, il me regardait ! Moi ! Peut-être qu'il s'est dit "ah, c'est le type qui tremblait comme une feuille quand je faisais l'exercice de maths de Sakura!" en tout cas, il a hoché la tête lentement et il a dit "Salut". IL M'À DIT BONJOUR ! À MOI ! Tu te rends compte ? Non c'est pas possible. J'ai dû rêver. C'est qu'un gros rêve, c'est certain. _

_Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, rêve ou pas, je te raconte. Il m'a dit "salut". Alors j'ai dû bredouiller un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à un "bonjour" (et là je me suis maudit d'être si con), et j'ai baissé les yeux, terrorisé (comme tu peux l'imaginer...) ... et il s'est mis à lire son manga. J'ai terminé le mien (enfin, "terminé" est un bien grand mot, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la fin), je suis allé le reposer sur le présentoir et j'en ai pris un autre (un seinen cette fois, un manga pour les adultes, pas un yaoi pour les minettes ou les pédales... ah la la...), et je me suis demandé s'il avait déjà lu Blood Alone... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris les cinq tomes à côté de moi, et je me suis mis à les lire. Les dessins étaient vraiment beaux. L'histoire était vraiment agréable. Mais je ne me rappelle absolument pas de quoi ça parle. C'est fou. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que le héros s'appelle "Kuroe", et devine pourquoi je m'en souviens ? Bingo. Ça commence par "Kuro". _

_À dix-neuf heures, il s'est levé, et il est allé remettre son manga – enfin, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois en fait, à chaque fois qu'il terminait un tome, mais cette fois, il n'en a pas ramené avec lui et il a remis son manteau (OUI, maintenant notre Kuro national met un manteau, mes braves ! Une veste, noire, pour ne pas changer, qui lui va si bien que j'ai envie de le violer (ou alors de me faire violer) à chaque fois), et là, je me suis dit "OH NON, IL S'EN VA !". Alors que la Fnac fermait exceptionnellement à 20h parce que c'est le jour du réveillon, j'avais compté sur le fait qu'il resterait jusqu'au bout. Mais non, il devait avoir des trucs à faire. _

_Et là, il m'a regardé, et il m'a dit :_

_- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?_

_Bon alors là, t'imagines bien l'attaque cardiaque que je me suis tapée. Au bout de dix siècles, j'ai réussi à retrouver mon souffle (non sans être copieusement passé pour un imbécile), et j'ai répondu comme j'ai pu :_

_- Non, pas tout de suite, je reste jusqu'à la fermeture..._

_Et il m'a regardé, et il m'a dit :_

_- Tu ne fêtes pas le réveillon?" _

_Et là je me suis dit, oh mon dieu, l'homme de mes rêves veut en savoir plus sur moi ! Heureusement que tout ça n'avait pas l'air réel, sinon je me serais évanoui pour de bon. Alors j'ai répondu avec un sourire :_

_- Non, pas vraiment. _

_Pourquoi pas vraiment ? ARGH ! Quelle réponse nulle ! J'aurais dû répondre un truc plus spirituel ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il a hoché la tête lentement, et il m'a dit "alors, bonne lecture..." et là j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de sourire et de dire "merci, et joyeux Noël !" Ce à quoi il a répondu "toi aussi" avant de s'en aller. _

_God. Raconté comme ça, ça fait encore plus irréel. Non non non. Ne va pas croire qu'il est intéressé par toi, Fye. Pas possible. C'était juste une question de gentillesse, rien d'autre. Rien d'autre. Tu le sais. _

_MAIS JE SUIS SI CONTEEEEEEEENT !_

_Et puis ce parfum, bordel ! Bon, comme j'ai déjà fait des centaines de parfumeries sans rien trouver, je lui demanderai, pour de bon... La prochaine fois qu'on s'adressera la parole... Huhuhu... Non, j'aurais l'air d'un con. Je peux pas demander ça. À un inconnu, ça va, à une personne que tu connais, ok. Mais à l'homme que tu aimes et à qui tu as adressé la parole deux fois dans ta vie, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. _

_ARGH, il m'a parlé, bon Dieu ! C'est le meilleur réveillon de Noël que j'ai jamais passé. _

.oOo.

_Le vendredi 25 décembre. _

_Ma __**chaussette**__ est accrochée à la cheminée aujourd'hui. Tradition familiale qui date de l'époque où on était gosses, Yui et moi, et dont ma mère n'a jamais réussi à se débarrasser, même après tout ça. À côté de la mienne, deux autres, celles de mes parents. C'est drôle, ça. Combien de temps encore va-t-elle continuer à jouer la grande mascarade de la "famille normale" ? Les chaussettes ont beau être accrochées, elles sont vides. Le père Noël ne passera pas. De toute façon, pour moi, il est déjà passé hier, ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Rien de mieux ne peut m'arriver. _

_Je voulais passer à la Fnac, mais ma mère m'en a empêché. "C'est Noël, on le passe en famille". De tous les trucs qu'elle m'a déjà sorti, cette phrase fait partie des plus grosses énormités... Bon, mon père ne s'est énervé que quatre ou cinq fois, il ne l'a tapée qu'une ou deux fois, il ne m'a mis qu'un seul coup de poing – mais en plein dans le visage, par contre. Et pour terminer la soirée en beauté, il s'est vidé toutes ses bouteilles de martini avant de tomber raide ivre sur le plancher. C'est là que la soirée aurait vraiment dû commencer, à mon avis, maintenant qu'on était débarrassés de sa présence, mais ma mère était inquiète pour lui (l'idiote!) et elle a voulu le veiller dans sa chambre. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul. Un petit toast au saumon, du coca, un reste de poulet rôti (la dinde traditionnelle, c'est pour les familles normales), une __**banane**__ en dessert, et tout le monde va se coucher. S'il n'y avait pas eu les mots de Kuro-chan pour moi hier, je me demande si j'aurais réussi à tenir le coup. Mais heureusement, il y a EU Kuro, ça suffisait pour m'interdire de déprimer..._

_Aah... je rêve de mon futur appart... _

.oOo.

_Le samedi 26 décembre. _

_Cher Journal, _

_Le cadeau de Noël de "papa" a fleuri sur ma joue pendant la nuit. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite la Fnac aujourd'hui – on risque de me mettre dehors en pensant que je suis venu pour déclencher une baston. Pas d'inquiétude – un peu d'onguent, et ça passera en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Heureusement que c'est encore les vacances... Je pense qu'Ashura se serait vraiment inquiété sinon. _

_Aaah, qu'est-ce que je voudrais une famille normale ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends pour porter plainte. Ma mère me tuerait, mais bon il vaut mieux ça plutôt que ce soit mon père qui la tue à force de la frapper, non ?_

_Bon. Mon père part en voyage une semaine à partir de lundi. Ça sera l'occasion de parler à ma mère entre quatre-z-yeux. _

.oOo.

_Le lundi 28 décembre. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait comme j'ai dit, j'ai parlé à ma mère. Je lui ai demandé de porter plainte. Bien sûr, réaction horrifiée, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon fils, mais non, je ne vais pas porter plainte contre lui, d'ailleurs c'est de ma faute, s'il me frappe... C'est là que je me suis énervé. J'ai crié "alors c'est aussi de TA faute s'il me frappe, moi ?" et là, ça lui en a bouché un coin. Je ne voulais pas la faire culpabiliser, mais sa faiblesse rend les choses impossibles... Alors je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas porter plainte, au moins, qu'elle dépose une main courante à la gendarmerie, histoire qu'on puisse garder une trace écrite de la brutalité de mon père dans des archives officielles... Mais bon, son sentiment de culpabilité n'a pas duré bien longtemps. "Oh non non non, je ne peux pas faire ça, il me tuerait..." MAIS OUI, BORDEL, il te tuera de toute façon si ça continue, alors autant prendre les devants maintenant ! _

_Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis aussi faible qu'elle. J'ai tout autant la trouille qu'elle d'aller déposer une main courante. Mais il faut que je le fasse, il faut que je le fasse..._

_Ah. Elle frappe à ma porte. Je reviens plus tard. _

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 15h13. _

_Elle est venue me parler un peu. Elle l'a bien regretté : je lui ai laissé un ultimatum. Soit elle demande le divorce, ou elle quitte la maison avec moi, soit je vais déposer plainte à la gendarmerie. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, et... un instant, j'ai eu envie de dire "excuse-moi, maman, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ne pleure pas", mais impossible... C'était juste impossible. Je ne pouvais pas dire ça. _

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait réfléchir, alors j'ai répondu que l'ultimatum tenait jusque mercredi (mon "père" revient jeudi, pour le Nouvel An). Elle est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, là... _

_Oh Kuro. Donne-moi du courage, du courage, du courage..._

.oOo.

_Le mercredi 30 décembre. _

_Je suis allé me balader un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Les __**champs**__ étaient couverts de neige, le ciel était gris et le silence glacé. Ça faisait du bien de sortir un peu la tête hors de l'eau... J'ai voulu y aller en vélo, d'abord, avant de me souvenir que mon père avait cassé le mien sur un coup de tête, alors j'ai utilisé le sien. J'aurais bien aimé le péter, moi aussi, après être rentré de ma balade, mais je n'avais pas envie de répéter le même schéma que lui, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça commence par les vélos pétés et ça finit par les femmes et les enfants battus. Bon, peu de chances que Kuro se laisse battre un jour, ou bien qu'on finisse par avoir des enfants avec qui je serais violent, donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion de faire les mêmes erreurs que mon géniteur. Mais autant arrêter la mascarade tant que c'est encore possible._

_Et regarde-moi ça, hahaha ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'ai tout naturellement imaginé mon futur avec Kuro-chan. Si je sortais avec lui, baraqué comme il est, nul doute qu'il pourrait flanquer une rouste à mon père avec bien plus d'efficacité que moi... Mais bon, je n'aurais pas envie de l'impliquer dans mes problèmes, de toute façon. Ni lui ni personne, d'ailleurs, sinon, je ne monterais pas cette histoire de loubard à chaque fois. C'est un problème que les autres ne pourraient pas comprendre... Parfois, je me dis que je suis content que Yui soit mort – il aura gardé jusqu'à la fin l'image d'un père aimant et attentionné. D'un autre côté, je me dis aussi que c'est sa mort qui a rendu mon père comme il est maintenant. Et en plus de ça, Yui me manque terriblement. Trois ans, et la blessure ne s'est toujours pas refermée... _

_Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça._

_Je te laisse, ma mère toque à ma porte._

.oOo.

_Vendredi 1__er__ janvier._

_Bonne année, cher Journal ! Comment vas-tu ? _

_Je passe la nouvelle année dans un cadre totalement différent des années précédentes. Ma mère et moi avons loué une chambre d'hôtel hier soir (et y'a même le wifi ! Trop fendard!) et on est partis de la maison avant le retour de mon père. Elle lui a laissé un mot comme quoi elle demandait le divorce (HALLELUJAH ! (et pas de celui de Gundam 00, non (argh, l'otaku, le retour.))) et elle est allée chercher les papiers pour la procédure. J'avais peur que mon père doive les signer aussi, ce qui nous aurait obligés à rester et à le voir (et à se prendre encore des coups) mais il paraît que dans un divorce où le consentement n'est pas mutuel, ça suffit s'il n'y a qu'un seul des deux époux qui signe. Heureusement, dans une présence d'esprit que je n'aurais pas attendue d'elle, elle a pris les papiers d'état civil et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour la procédure. Comme quoi, j'ai toujours pris ma mère pour une écervelée, mais quand tu l'éloignes un peu de mon père, pour finir, elle peut montrer du bon sens._

_Bien sûr, la réaction n'a pas tardé. Mon père a appelé sur mon portable dès qu'il est rentré et qu'il a vu le mot. _

_- C'est quoi ces conneries ? il a gueulé. _

_J'ai souri et j'ai pris un ton léger – j'ai tellement l'habitude en cours de masquer tout ce que je ressens que c'est venu presque naturellement. J'ai dit :_

_- Oh, ça ? Eh bien ça veut dire qu'on se barre de chez toi et qu'on ne reviendra plus jamais. _

_Ça ne lui a pas plu. _

_- Non mais tu te fous de moi, là ? _

_- Non, j'ai répondu. Mais sinon, oublie la procédure de divorce, et à la place, je dépose une plainte pour violences conjugales. _

_Du coup, il a fermé sa gueule, ce grand con. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais déposé une main courante – ce qui n'est pas encore vrai, mais qui ne tardera pas, je vais à la gendarmerie cet après-midi (peut-être que ça aidera pour le divorce...) et quand j'ai dit ça, il m'a raccroché au nez. Je suis sûr que là, il doit être en train de flipper comme pas permis. _

_Ça ne me donne même pas envie de sourire que d'imaginer ça. _

_Mais bon. Pour l'instant, c'est ma mère et moi en tête à tête dans une chambre d'hôtel pourrie (Nouvel An oblige, c'était pas facile de trouver quelque chose), et on verra combien de temps ça va durer. Le plus urgent, c'est de trouver où se loger, parce que l'hôtel, ça va bien deux nuits, mais après ça va revenir cher, tout ça, et ma mère ne travaille pas – et comment on va faire si mon père lui coupe les vivres, fait opposition sur sa carte bleue ? _

_Et puis, la santé de ma mère m'inquiète. Elle est toute petite, blonde comme moi aux yeux bleus, très mince, et ses hématomes ressortent sur sa peau pâle. Elle a les yeux rouges et cernés – elle a franchement l'air malade. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas demander de l'aide à, je sais pas, Ashura ? Mais quelque part, je peux pas m'y résoudre. Je dois avoir trop de fierté pour demander la charité à un ami. Enfin, j'irai avec elle au commissariat (au moins, j'ai réussi à obtenir de sa part qu'elle vienne avec moi) et on verra bien. _

_Quelles drôles de vacances..._

.oOo.

_Le même jour, au soir. _

_Avec ma mère, on est allés déposer une main courante. C'était pas facile, psychologiquement, mais BON SANG, c'est une bonne chose de faite. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, en fait, toute cette histoire me pèse un peu trop sur le cœur. Mais j'ai demandé à la police comment on pouvait faire pour trouver un logement, si on pouvait être aidés par un organisme ou quoi, et ils m'ont donné quelques adresses, des aides à l'hébergement tout ça. Ils m'ont dit aussi que c'était une bonne chose d'être venus déposer cette main courante et signaler notre départ de la maison, parce que sinon, ça aurait pu nous être reproché plus tard. _

_Bon voilà voilà. Je ne m'étale pas là-dessus. On verra comment ça se passe par la suite. _

.oOo.

_Lundi 4 janvier. _

_LA RENTRÉE !_

_J'ai croisé Kurogane aujourd'hui ! Et il m'a dit bonjour ! *dies*_

_Mais il n'a pas fait que de me dire bonjour. Il m'a regardé sans rien dire (j'étais incapable de réfléchir à ce moment-là, mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il regardait ma joue, on voyait encore un peu de jaune dû à l'ancienne beigne de mon père), et puis il m'a dit : "encore un cocard ?" et là, je suis devenu très pâle (c'est malin, du coup, le jaune du cocard se voyait encore plus), et j'ai souri en disant "des loubards..." et puis il m'a regardé d'un air clairement sceptique, il a fait "mmh..." et il est parti. _

_ENCORE un cocard. Ça veut dire qu'il avait remarqué l'ancien, le fameux œil au beurre noir que j'avais quand je l'avais croisé une fois ? Enfin, ce genre de chose, ça ne s'oublie pas, sans doute. J'aurais préféré qu'il se rappelle de moi pour autre chose, tout de même._

_Ceci mis à part..._

_KUROGANE M'A PARLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

_Oh mon dieu, mes rêves les plus fous se réalisent, là ! Avoir l'occasion de lui parler, c'est avoir l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui, et avoir une chance de finir avec lui ! Je suis dans un état d'excitation pas croyable. _

_Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi..._

_Sinon avec ma mère, on demandé de l'aide à une association du genre S.O.S Violences Conjugales, et ils ont réussi à nous trouver un toit, provisoirement. C'est un peu plus loin du lycée qu'avant, alors je dois partir en avance pour ne pas rater le timing du Carrefour de 7h52. Le problème c'est que pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais encore réussi à y arriver à l'heure. _

_Enfin, ça viendra. Il faut dire que je ne suis plus arrivé au carrefour en même temps que lui depuis la fois où il m'a parlé à la Fnac, du coup, je me pose quelques questions : est-ce que maintenant, si je le vois de l'autre côté de la rue, il m'attendra pour me dire bonjour, ou est-ce que ça me donne le droit de lui dire bonjour, moi, si c'est moi qui suis un chouilla en avance sur lui ? Aucune idée. On verra bien, je suppose. _

_Bon, sur ce, je vais prendre une douche (la salle de bain de ce logement est ridiculement minuscule, je tiens à peine debout dedans...) et je te laisse, à la revoyure. _

.oOo.

_Jeudi 7 janvier. _

_J'ai raté mon timing mardi et hier, donc je ne savais toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir, mais quand je suis arrivé aujourd'hui au Carrefour (c'est là que je vois que je suis un vrai stalker, parce que la route la plus courte pour arriver au lycée depuis mon nouveau logement ne passe pas du tout par là... mais je m'arrange pour rejoindre la rue juste avant le carrefour... Imbécile, va...) bref, donc je disais, je suis arrivé aujourd'hui au Carrefour de Sept Heures Cinquante Deux, et j'ai vu Kurogane arriver en face. Comparé à moi, il était un poil en avance. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire – non, avant ça, je me suis demandé s'il allait me voir. Après tout, j'étais au fond de la rue d'en face. _

_Il m'a vu. Faut croire que les cheveux blonds, ça se remarque. Il m'a vu, il m'a reconnu, et arrivé au feu rouge piéton du carrefour, il m'a fait un signe de la main. Alors je me suis dit (une fois que j'ai été capable de penser correctement, s'entend, parce que ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup, c'était un genre de "vhdjn bzbezbcxjhc bskjcbbzskjc vb nxbcjqoz") que c'était vraiment sympa de sa part, mais bon, que c'était pas pour ça qu'il allait m'attendre ou quoi. _

_Erreur. Mon feu a moi est passé au vert, j'ai donc traversé la rue, et Monsieur s'était arrêté pour m'attendre. Je me suis approché de lui... quoi, je lui serrais la main ? Je lui faisais la bise ? Je m'inclinais à la japonaise ? J'en savais foutre rien... Mais il avant que j'aie pu décider, il a dit cette phrase qui m'a surpris : "tu t'appelles Fye, pas vrai ?" (AAAAAH IL L'AVAIT RETENU !). Alors j'ai hoché la tête, et il a ajouté : "moi, c'est Kurogane". _

_Genre je le savais pas. Haha. Mais bon, plutôt mourir que de me trahir, alors j'ai souri, et là j'ai sorti ÇA. _

_"Salut, Kuro-chan." _

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

_Kuro-chan bordel, c'est bon pour toi, Journal, c'est bon pour mes pensées, c'est bon pour le privé, mais en fucking public, appeler Kurogane "Kuro-chan" ! J'ai eu envie de me pendre. Il a haussé un sourcil (de sa manière si classe, ruuuuh, il est CLASSE !) et il m'a regardé d'un air étonné. Et je sais pas, je devais avoir bu ce matin, parce que j'ai dit, comme si je m'adressais à un simple pote de classe et pas à ZE gars qui hante mes rêves depuis si longtemps : "personne ne t'appelle comme ça ? Bah, je serai le premier !"_

_Bravo Fye, briser tes chances de succès avec trois mots de trop. Mais il a eu un sourire ironique, et il a dit "c'est ce qu'on va voir..." et là j'en suis franchement resté sur le cul. Et puis il est parti sans moi, et j'ai couru pour le rattraper (sérieux, maintenant qu'il m'a officiellement donné le droit de le fréquenter, pourquoi je me gênerais ?) et, bordel, je suis entré dans le lycée en même temps que lui. Je suis entré dans le lycée accompagné de Kurogane. J'aurais jamais cru que cette chance m'arriverait un jour. _

_Cerise sur le gâteau (faut croire que cette journée tenait à contrebalancer toutes les poisses qui me sont arrivées pendant les vacances), il y avait Sakura et Tomoyo à l'entrée, avec Ashura, alors on s'est tout naturellement incrustés dans leur groupe, et j'ai pu CONTINUER À RESTER UN PEU AVEC LUI !_

_Je te dis pas la tête d'Ashura quand il nous a vu arriver à deux, haha. C'était trop fendard. _

_Bon, en tout cas, c'était une sacrée bonne journée, aujourd'hui. Kuro est le remède à tous mes maux. Mon Kuromédicament. Ma Kurothérapie.* _

_Vivement demain. Je veux le voir. Vivement demain._

.oOo.

_Dimanche 10 janvier. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniv' du paternel. Ça fait onze jours qu'on a quitté le domicile familial, avec ma mère... Toute la journée, elle a fait que de pleurer, mais bon, c'est mieux ça plutôt qu'elle se fasse taper dessus, pas vrai ? _

_À part ça, Ashura devient soupçonneux, il a vu que je ne prenais pas le même chemin que d'habitude pour rentrer. Je pensais qu'avec sa blondasse, il aurait trop la tête dans les nuages pour le remarquer, mais il faut croire que je le sous-estimais. Je lui ai inventé un truc comme quoi je devais passer par tel magasin, mais bon, je ne sais pas s'il a mordu à l'hameçon. Enfin voilà. _

_Je veux voir Kuro. Vendredi on s'est encore parlés ! J'ai pas eu le temps de le raconter parce que j'ai pas eu le temps, avec cette histoire de procédure de divorce. Il a l'air de bien m'aimer, je suis content ! *fait la danse de la joie et se ramasse par terre sous le coup de l'hystérie* Notre première vraie conversation ! Il m'a demandé ce que j'aimais comme mangas, et je lui ai dit, et ensuite, on a parlé de ceux qu'il aimait... _

_Ah, mon Kuro, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime... Et plus je te connais, et plus je t'aime... _

_Comme quoi hein... Quand je ne connaissais rien de lui, je pensais que je serais déçu à coup sûr par sa personnalité ! Eh bien, pas du tout. _

_Je suis vraiment tombé sur la bonne personne. _

_J'espère qu'on parlera encore demain, hein, Kuro-chan ? _

.oOo.

_Le vendredi 15 janvier. _

_La procédure suit son cours. Mon père n'est pas d'accord pour divorcer. Il prétend que si on rentre à la maison, il redeviendra le plus gentil de tous les papas. Qu'il a perdu la tête et que notre départ lui a fait réaliser son erreur. Ma mère, convaincue par ses paroles, me supplie pour qu'on retourne là-bas. Et moi, j'en vomis d'anxiété. J'ai dit à ma mère que si elle voulait retourner là-bas, ça sera sans moi. Elle a dû prendre la menace au sérieux, parce qu'elle n'a pas tenté d'y retourner. _

_Je déteste cette vie._

_Je déteste cette vie._

_Je déteste cette vie. _

_Et demain, Kuro ne vient pas en cours ! ToT_

.oOo.

_Samedi 23 janvier. _

_C'est l'anniv de Kuro, aujourd'hui. J'aimerais bien le voir pour lui souhaiter. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment sortir en ville... Quand on est dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est difficile. J'ai demandé mon ordi portable, et ma mère me l'a apporté, c'est pour ça que je peux t'écrire, mon cher Journal. _

_C'est bête. C'est tellement bête. J'espère que cette fois, ça la dispensera une bonne fois pour toute de retourner là-bas. Je ne veux pas la faire culpabiliser, mais c'est de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas insisté, on n'y serait pas retournés, et cette ordure ne m'aurait pas poussé dans les escaliers. Tu te rends compte, Journal ? Il m'a poussé dans les escaliers ! Moi, son fils ! Soi-disant qu'il ne supportait plus de voir mon visage parce que c'est le même que celui de mon frère. Oui, évidemment. C'est comme ça depuis 18 ans, imbécile de père. Autant me tuer aussi, puisque lui est mort, c'est ça, l'idée ? _

_Enfin, bon. Ma mère a eu le bon sens d'appeler la police en plus de l'ambulance, aidée de voisins alertés par le bruit, et l'autre a été transporté au poste. Il y est toujours. J'espère bien qu'il va finir ses jours en prison... On m'a demandé de faire une déclaration, mais j'avais la tête dans le cul et mal à la jambe (cassée pendant la chute dans les escaliers), alors c'est ma mère qui a dû la faire, aidée par les voisins. Avec tout ça, son alcoolémie, et la main courante, j'espère que ça nous tiendra éloignés de lui pour toujours..._

_En attendant, il paraît qu'on a récupéré la maison. Personnellement, j'ai pas du tout envie d'y revenir. En dehors de ma chambre, dans laquelle j'ai passé tant d'heures à rêver à Kuro, et quand j'étais plus petit, à jouer avec mon frère, tous les bons souvenirs des autres pièces se sont évanouis, il ne me reste plus que les mauvais. _

_Je veux voir Kuro... Ça fait une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital... Je veux le voir..._

.oOo.

_Le même jour. 22h24. _

_Kuro... EST VENU ME VOIR À L'HÔPITAL !_

_Qui l'eut cru ? oO _

_Faut croire que c'est Ashura qui lui a dit : ils sont venus ensemble. Je me suis fait sacrément engueuler par Ashura pour lui avoir caché des choses aussi importantes – il a fallu qu'il se pointe chez moi et qu'il apprenne toute l'histoire par des voisins. Et voilà qu'il se ramène avec Kuro ! YAY ! J'ai pu lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ashura n'avait même pas l'air de savoir que c'était aujourd'hui, alors il a eu l'air embarrassé, huhu. XD Et Kuro-chan a eu l'air surpris, vu qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit quand c'était. Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer mon talent de stalker, hohoho ! Non en fait j'avoue, c'est Tomoyo qui me l'a dit, une fois. _

_Et puis Kuro a dit "tes cocards... c'était ton père?", et là, aaaah, que c'était gênant. Si c'était Ashura qui avait dit ça, je serais resté silencieux, mais là, c'était Kuro-pon, et je ne peux PAS rester silencieux quand c'est Kuro-pon qui me parle... Alors bon, j'ai dû admettre que oui, c'était mon père. Et ils m'ont fait admettre encore tout un tas d'autres choses, comme par exemple le fait qu'avec ma mère on était dans un logement de fortune pendant quelques temps pour échapper au tyran... et le reste. _

_Et puis Ashura est parti, mais Kuro, GYAH, Kuro est resté encore un peu avec moi ! On a parlé de choses et d'autres... J'étais vraiment content de le voir... *larmes de joie* Bouhouhou, je l'aime trop, et il est trop adorable. Il m'a demandé combien de temps je restais à l'hôpital, et j'ai dit que je savais pas encore, peut-être deux semaines... et plâtre pendant un mois, un mois et demi ? Et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir encore ! Et là j'ai eu envie de lui sauter au cou, mais avec la jambe en l'air, c'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées, alors je me suis contenté de lui sourire. Et s'il n'a pas vu dans ce sourire que je suis plus dingue de lui que n'importe qui au monde pourra jamais être dingue de quelqu'un, je veux bien me pendre. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est dépêché de s'en aller, avec l'air plus ou moins gêné... Ah la la..._

_Vivement son retour..._

.oOo.

_Le 24 janvier. _

_Je m'ennuie_

_Je m'ennuie_

_Je m'ennuie_

_Je m'ennuie_

_Je m'ennuie_

_Je m'ennuie_

_... T'as compris l'idée, où je continue ? _

_Vivement que Kuro revienne..._

.oOo.

_Le lundi 25 janvier. _

_AAAh, oretachi ni wa mieteru mono ga aru, kitto !_

_Dare ni mo ubawarenai mono ga aru, hazu sa..._

_Imi ga nai to omoeru koto ga aru, kitto ! __Demo…_

_Ito ga soko ni kanarazu aru, muimi ja nai, ano ito, ga ! _

_... Quoi ? Durarara me manque. Et après ? J'ai pas le wifi, moi, ici ! Aaah, tous ces épisodes que j'ai ratés... Ils doivent en être au moins à l'épisode 20, là... Dire qu'ils ont changé d'opening en plein milieu de la série ! C'est dégoûtant ! ToT_

_Bon, ok, j'arrête de faire mon otak'. Faudra que je demande à Kuro s'il connaît, tiens ! _

.oOo.

_Mardi 26 janvier. _

_Salut toi !_

_Oui, je sais, j'écris tous les jours. J'ai rien d'autre à faire, faut dire. Je suis devenu un pro du démineur sans souris (enfin, avec celle de l'ordi portable, j'entend, qui n'est pas une souris). Les mangas me manquent. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai laissé toute ma collection dans la maison du paternel, il faudra que j'y fasse quelque chose. Enfin, sauf si on y retourne, ce que ma mère semble envisager avec de plus en plus de sérieux... _

_Bon, à part ça, la prochaine fois que Kuro vient, je lui demande son parfum. En me baladant tout à l'heure en béquille dans l'hôpital (OUIII j'ai le droit de me balader maintenant!) j'ai senti l'odeur d'une personne qui avait le même ! J'aurais voulu lui demander, mais c'était un visiteur, et il marchait beaucoup plus vite que moi avec mes béquilles, alors il a disparu de mon champ de vision avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit..._

_Bon, ça fait rien. C'est à Kuro que je le demanderai ! \o/_

_Allez, je resterais bien plus longtemps, mais j'ai rien de vraiment palpitant à te raconter. _

_Ja ne !_

.oOo.

_Jeudi 28 janvier._

_Ouh la la, tous ces cours que je suis en train de rater, moi... C'est la première fois que je m'absente du lycée aussi longtemps. Mais d'après le doc, je sors bientôt. Pour aller où, par contre ? Je pense qu'on va rentrer à la maison, même si ça m'enchante pas. _

_Ma mère est totalement déprimée... Heureusement, maintenant que les voisins se sont rendus compte de ce qui se passait chez nous, elle se fait aider par des gens. C'est cool. Un poids en moins sur la poitrine..._

_Ashura est venu me voir, mais Kuro n'est pas repassé depuis la fois dernière. Bon, ça se comprend en même temps – je ne suis qu'un nouveau pote... Pas quelqu'un qui doit avoir une grande importance à ses yeux. De toute façon, la simple promesse qu'il m'a faite de venir me voir un de ces quatre me suffit._

_... Je mens. C'est pas le cas. J'ai terriblement, terriblement, terriblement envie de le voir. Il me manque. C'est encore pire que des vacances, parce que pendant les vacances, au moins, je peux aller squatter à la Fnac, et peut-être avoir une chance de le voir (il m'a dit que ça lui arrivait assez souvent de faire comme moi, d'aller voir les nouveautés et de squatter tout un après-midi dans le coin lecture à lire les mangas... Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais croisé jusque là, alors, tu peux me le dire?). Là, je suis coincé comme un pauvre infirme dans mon lit d'hôpital, dans ma chambre d'hôpital, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et je ne peux rien faire. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Ma mère ne vient pas me voir tous les jours parce que sa condition psychologique est plutôt instable, d'après ce j'ai pu voir. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, et j'ai l'impression que quand elle me voit, ça la déprime encore plus. Soit elle me voit comme le monstre qui a envoyé son mari chéri en prison, soit elle me voit comme la personnification en chair et en os de sa culpabilité... Quoi qu'il en soit, ses visites s'espacent. Je suis un mal-aimé. XD _

_En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets "XD". C'est pas vraiment très drôle. ^^'_

_... OH ! _

_lejrlzirj _

.oOo.

_Le même jour, à 18h37. _

_KURO EST VENU ! _

_Tain la trouille. J'étais en train d'écrire ce Journal, et le voilà qui frappe et qui entre dans la pièce, et qu'il me voit en train de taper à l'ordi ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que t'écris ?_

_- AH ? Qui ? Moi ? Euh, rien ! Rien du tout ! _

_C'te flip. T'imagines sa réaction, s'il savait que j'ai écrit des tas, et des tas, et des taaaas de pages rien que sur lui ? Je suis sûr qu'il aurait la trouille. Il faut que je cache ça soigneusement. _

_MON KURO-CHAN EST VENU ME VOIR !_

_Ce que ça fait plaisir ! C'est pas possible ! Après une semaine de vacances forcées, sa beauté est encore plus graooouuuuh ! Je pensais pas que c'était possible de le trouver plus beau que je ne le trouvais déjà, mais comme quoi, il faut jamais jurer de rien._

_Il s'est assis à côté de mon lit, et il m'a demandé comment ça allait, et on parlé de tout et de rien, et aussi des choses qui fâchent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec lui, ce genre de choses a moins de mal à sortir que si je devais le raconter par exemple, à Ashura. Peut-être parce que Kuro est celui qui me soigne, alors si ça fait mal d'en parler, je sais qu'il sera là pour me guérir. _

_Le pire, c'est que quand il me pose des questions, les mots coulent de source, comme ça, alors qu'il devrait être la seule personne au monde à ne pas savoir. Je ne veux pas lui inspirer de la pitié... Même s'il n'a pas l'air d'être de ce genre là. Mon Kuro est parfait. Vraiment. _

_Du coup, il est resté longtemps ! Il est arrivé vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, et il est resté avec moi jusqu'à 18h, au moment où l'infirmière lui a dit de partir parce que les horaires de visite étaient terminés. J'ai essayé de me montrer spirituel et intéressant, mais je crois que ce que j'ai surtout réussi à faire, c'est à me ridiculiser et à passer pour un type faible. En même temps, quand tu sors des trucs sur ton père en prison provisoirement, ta mère qui n'a plus envie de te voir et ta jambe cassée alors que t'es coincé à l'hôpital, c'est plutôt dur d'avoir la classe, tu crois pas ? _

_Kuro, lui, je sais pas comment il fait, mais il a la classe tout le temps. C'est chelou. Qu'il soit en train de parler, de ne rien dire, de te regarder ou de te faire un mini-sourire en coin, il transpire la classe par tous les pores de sa peau. Est-ce que ça lui arrive d'être comme tous les humains, de puer la sueur, d'avoir la mauvaise haleine du matin, d'être constipé ?_

_Ah, horreur. Je brise le mythe. Ça, je m'y habituerai quand on sera ensemble..._

_Si on est ensemble..._

_Mais depuis qu'on commence à se parler, petit à petit, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me dire que ça n'arrivera jamais... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose, à vrai dire. _

_En tout cas, sa visite m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. C'était super sympa de sa part, envers un type qu'il connaît à peine (quoi, même pas un mois qu'on commence à s'adresser la parole régulièrement...). Je l'aime. Terriblement. _

_Il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt..._

_J'attends avec impatience..._

.oOo.

_Lundi 1__er__ février. _

_Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ! Bon, cette bonne nouvelle est tempérée par le fait que je suis rentré à la maison paternelle, avec la présence maternelle. Je te raconte même pas. Ma mère n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis que mon père a été emmené au poste. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont le garder avant d'entamer le procès – qu'il y a aura, c'est certain. Coups et blessures, violences conjugales, alcoolisme, tout ça ne sent pas très bon pour lui. Ma mère, après de longues heures de discussions, de supplication par les voisins et par Ashura, a accepté de témoigner contre lui. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'entre son mari qui la bat et son fils qui tente de la protéger, elle préfèrerait choisir son mari. Je t'avoue que ça me refroidit un peu... Ok, elle a pu l'aimer un jour, mais qu'elle continue à s'accrocher à lui après ces dernières années, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Moi aussi, j'aimais mon papa, dans mon enfance. Même après la mort de Yui (d'ailleurs, c'est bien la seule chose que je n'ai pas révélé à Ashura et compagnie, ni à Kuro. Je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage d'en parler...), même quand il s'est mis à changer complètement, j'ai continué à l'aimer. Le jour où je l'ai vu gifler ma mère parce qu'elle avait toussé un peu trop fort pendant le film à la télé, j'ai ressenti un malaise, quand même. Mais bon, je suppose que toutes les femmes, et tous les enfants battus se disent ça à la première gifle "ça n'arrivera plus. Il m'aime, après tout". _

_Drôle de façon d'exprimer son amour. Les gifles, après, c'était du quotidien. Les croche-pieds, les humiliations, et le reste. Pour elle comme pour moi. Et puis bon, une fois que ça commence, tu as beau l'aimer, ton père... eh ben, tu déchantes vite..._

_Bon, enfin, ça ne sert à rien de s'étaler là-dessus. _

_Kuro reviendra ! Il me l'a promis ! _

_J'ai hâte. _

.oOo.

_Jeudi 4 février. _

_Aujourd'hui je suis revenu en cours. J'étais content de revenir au lycée, mais pour dire la vérité, j'aurais été encore plus content si ça avait été demain, ou hier. Un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui, en tout cas, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour anniversaire de la mort de Yui. Quatre ans aujourd'hui. Mon frère... La première plaie de mon cœur qui n'a jamais réussi à se refermer. Mon père en a ajouté un catalogue conséquent depuis, mais avant la mort de Yui, notre enfance, avec nos parents, était vraiment heureuse... _

_Mais bon, ton père qui envoie ton frère acheter quelque chose pour son bricolage au magasin, une voiture qui roule trop vite sur la pluie et qui le fauche en pleine course, et ta vie change considérablement. _

_Je voudrais revenir à ce jour-là. Si je l'avais retenu ne serait-ce que dix secondes... _

_..._

_Comme si le fait d'y penser pouvait y changer quelque chose, de toute façon. Je suis nul. _

_J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal au cœur... _

_Heureusement, Il était là aujourd'hui... _

_KURO, DEMAIN JE TE DEMANDE TON PARFUM._

.oOo.

_Vendredi 5 février. _

_J'ai dit ça, mais en fait, on ne s'est pas vus aujourd'hui. Mais Ashura m'a dit que quand je n'aurai plus mes béquilles, il organiserait une fête pour ma sortie d'hôpital. Je lui ai dit au début que j'étais pas franchement dans l'humeur d'une fête après ce qui s'est passé chez moi récemment, mais il m'a sorti que c'était la meilleure façon de me changer les idées. Et surtout, il a dit qu'il inviterait Kurogane. Alors j'ai accepté aussitôt, forcément. Je suis faible face à la tentation... En attendant, il m'a proposé de rester chez lui un temps, parce que le fait de voir ma mère vider son stock de larmes quand elle me voit n'est pas forcément bon pour mon moral, qu'il m'a dit. J'avoue que je suis bien d'accord... Donc demain, je prends mes cliques et mes claques, et je m'en vais dormir chez lui pendant une semaine environ. Ça me changera les idées. Je risque de ne pas t'écrire beaucoup pendant cette période. Je pense que je ne vais pas prendre mon ordi portable. _

_Des fois je me dis, c'est chouette, la technologie. Je rédige toutes mes pensées sur ce traitement de texte (qui me met la date automatiquement chaque fois, en plus!) et je protège le tout par deux mots de passe que personne ne connaîtra jamais. Ça fait que même si je meurs, personne ne pourra jamais déchiffrer ces mois, ces années de stalkerisme poussé que j'ai exercé, ce déversement de pathos et de violons, ces crises d'hystérie et cette folie environnante. L'instabilité de mon mental est totalement protégée. Je peux dire ce que je veux ici, que j'ai horreur de ces connards de pédés, que j'aime pas les noirs, que j'aime bien violer les bébés, et y'a personne qui pourra lire ça ! _

_Bon, en même temps je vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire ça vu qu'il y a rien de plus faux, mais bon. Par contre, en parlant de viol, si ça inclut Kuro dans l'histoire, là, je reverrais mon point de vue. _

_Allez, Ashura sonne pour m'aider à préparer mes affaires, j'y vais. _

_See ya !_

.oOo.

_Mercredi 17 février. _

_Salut, Journal !_

_Ça fait longtemps ! Et tu ne vas pas y croire : JE LUI AI DEMANDÉ ! Sans rire ! J'ai vraiment réussi ! Je suis le meilleur, hahahahahahahahaha !_

_Et là, tu dois te dire ... WTF. _

_Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer : j'ai enfin réussi à demander le nom de son parfum à Kurogane. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? (Non, sans doute que non, pas encore.) C'est le One Million de Paco Rabanne ! Dire que je l'avais déjà repéré celui-là, parce que dans la parfumerie il sentait bon comme tout... Mais sur Kuro, l'odeur est différente (meilleure, évidemment!), aaah, j'en suis tout excité, je suis dingue ! _

_Je t'explique comment ça s'est passé. En fait, j'étais même pas censé le voir, aujourd'hui, de base, parce qu'on est en pleines vacances, là ! Alors j'étais rentré de chez Ashura hier (oui, je t'ai laissé en plan hier, mais bon, j'ai eu des petites crises avec ma mère, tout ça) et aujourd'hui, je suis allé à la Fnac, parce qu'avec tout ça, j'avais pas pu acheter le tome 11 des Gouttes de Dieu, et devine qui j'y ai croisé ! Mais oui, Kuro-pon-san en personne, en train de checker le rayon nouveautés. Il m'a dit bonjour, gyaaaah ! *a la tête qui tourne* enfin, oui, forcément, il m'a dit bonjour, mais je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à une sensation aussi intense. *dies* Et puis on a parlé un peu, tout en restant debout parce que je pouvais pas m'asseoir par terre comme je fais d'habitude, avec mon plâtre... (mais on me l'enlève bientôt!) mais je crois que j'ai réussi à avoir l'air normal ! \o/ Mais c'était pas facile parce que j'avais le cœur qui tambourinait à toute allure... Comme à chaque fois que je lui parle, en fait. _

_Donc on papotait, et puis j'ai vraiment sauté du coq à l'âne, j'ai dit "au fait, c'est quoi ton parfum, hm?", ça faisait trop pas naturel, j'ai honte... Et il m'a regardé d'un air interloqué, j'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris ! Mais bon, j'ai fait l'idiot, comme d'hab (je commence à faire le clown avec lui aussi, pour qu'il ne s'imagine pas que quand je lui parle, c'est la course infernale dans mes veines...), et puis il a fini par dire "Paco Rabanne, One Million", et là j'ai mouru. Je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mis à flamber des joues, et j'ai dit "ah ok ! Je vois ! Bon-il-faut-que-j-y-aille-haha-salut!" et là je me suis barré en 4__ème__ vitesse. J'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser que j'étais en train de prendre la fuite que j'étais déjà dehors. (Rassure-toi, j'ai pas volé le manga, j'avais même pas eu le temps de le prendre. Il va falloir que je retourne à la Fnac demain...)_

_Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai flippé comme ça, subitement, il a dû me prendre pour un imbécile... MAIS J'SUIS TROP CONTENT DE SAVOIR LA MARQUE DE SON PARFUM ! _

_Ah ah ah ah ah, ça fait plaisir !_

_Bon, sur ce Journal, je te laisse, ma mère est en train de pleurer derrière la porte de ma chambre là, il faut que j'aille voir. _

.oOo.

_Vendredi 19 février._

_Ils m'ont déplâtré hier ! YAHOU ! Bon, ils m'ont conseillé d'y aller doucement, mais c'est trop bien de plus avoir de plâtre ! Ha ha ha ha ! _

_Bon, je passais juste pour dire ça, gotta go, now ! _

_Bye ! _

.oOo.

_Lundi 22 février. _

_C'EST LA RENTRÉE !_

_Je suis content, mais en même temps, j'avais un peu la trouille de Kuro après ma fuite de l'autre fois à la Fnac. Mais visiblement, pas de quoi s'en faire. On a parlé comme si de rien n'était._

_..._

_Aaaah, que de chemin parcouru, cher Journal, depuis le temps où je l'admirais de loin... J'arrive toujours pas à en revenir... *larmes de joie* Tu t'imagines, maintenant je peux dire "je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui" sans que ça relève du fantasme le plus impensable ! C'est dingue. Je m'y ferai jamais._

_Bon, je passe en coup de vent, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire, ces derniers temps. _

_Sinon c'est bientôt le dernier épisode de Durarara! T_T Gasp, comment vais-je faire. Je me demande s'ils vont faire une saison 2 où un truc du genre. Je veux encore voir Izaya. Gasp. _

_Bon, sur ce, je te laisse, cher Journal. À la revoyure ! _

.oOo.

_Samedi 27 février. _

_Ce soir, Ashura fait une fête chez lui ! Et Kuro est invité ! Je me demande ce que ça va donner ! :3 _

_Je te raconterai les détails ! J'y vais là ! _

.oOo.

_Lundi 1__er__ mars. _

_Hahaha ~_

_J'ai dit à Kuro que je l'aimais ~_

_Il m'a embrassé ~_

_J'ai eu droit au patin le plus énormissime de toute ma misérable vie..._

_ET IL NE SE RAPPELLE DE RIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! *meurt étalé sur le bord de la route*_

_OH MY GOD ! 0_0 C'est... bon, j'hésite entre mourir de joie et me pendre de frustration. J'ai la chance ô infinitésimale (pour moi) de toucher les lèvres de Kuro-chan (et... même plus, parce que... enfin, se faire plaquer contre un mur et embrasser sauvagement, une jambe entre les cuisses et les poignets bloqués par ses mains, c... c'était... aah, je crois que j'en rougis encore... oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu, je vais hurler un coup par la fenêtre, je reviens... Aaah... Bon j'ai hurlé mais ça n'a pas évacué grand-chose...) bon bref, j'ai pu goûter à ses lèvres, j'ai... ah mon dieu, j'arrive pas à avoir les idées nettes là ! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a FUCKING sauvagement embrassé, et j'ai manqué d'avoir un orgasme sur le champ... et je graouh, je l'ai embrassé, j'ai graouh, je AAAAAAAH !_

_Bon écoute j'arrive pas à écrire là, j'vais encore aller hurler un coup tiens..._

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, GAAAH, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !_

_Non, même par écrit j'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toute cette adrénaline..._

_Bon allez ! Faut que je te raconte ça en détail tout de même !_

_Donc. Soirée chez Ashura. Beaucoup de gens. Maison énorme. Alcool en masse. Couples à gogo. La tequila qui remplaçait le sang dans mes veines et la vodka dans celles de Kuro. Tout le monde qui découvre une piscine dans la véranda de derrière et séance tenante, la moitié des invités qui se jettent tout habillés dedans. Kuro qui donne l'air d'être étonnamment sobre, après au moins son dixième verre de vodka. Moi qui suis complètement défoncé (pourquoi je me rappelle de tout, alors ? T_T). Un slow qui passe dans la pièce où tout le monde dansait juste trois minutes auparavant, mais désertée depuis l'annonce de la découverte de la piscine. Moi qui chope Kuro pour aller danser. Du grand n'importe quoi plutôt qu'un slow – mais un Kuro qui se laisse faire. Puis moi qui me dis, dans un élan de romantisme, et avec tout bon sens totalement atrophié par l'alcool, que c'est le moment de lui faire ma déclaration. Un "je t'aime, Kuro-nyan" tout en tentant de regarder ses yeux, tant bien que mal (ils étaient un peu flous). Un levage de menton pour profiter de la chance ou jamais de toucher ses lèvres (alcool aidant largement, je tiens à le préciser). _

_Pour le reste, j'ai pas tout compris. Un mur subitement près de moi – contre moi, en fait – la langue de Kuro dans ma bouche, et là, je crois que mes derniers neurones encore en état de fonctionnement ont joyeusement tous pété en même temps. _

_Il embrasse comme un dieu. J'ai réussi à ne pas m'évanouir, mais c'était just. Quand il m'a lâché, je me suis carrément effondré par terre... J'avais les jambes coupées... Et incapable de réfléchir..._

_Bon, après ça, il a disparu de la fête, et moi j'étais tellement woooh que j'ai pas pu partir à sa recherche... _

_Ensuite, tout le dimanche passé à alterner entre une hystérie phénoménale et une trouille telle que j'en ai jamais connu..._

_Et ce lundi matin, je vais en cours... en me demande quel comportement adopter... Et Kuro qui me dit bonjour le plus naturellement du monde... Alors là, je me suis dit "c'est fait exprès pour ne pas donner de soupçons aux autres ?" en tout cas, il jouait sacrément bien le jeu si c'était le cas... _

_Alors au bout d'un moment, perturbé, incapable de me retenir, j'ai dit :_

_- Euh Kuro..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Euh pour samedi..._

_- Oui ? [Air de pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.]_

_- Eeeuuuhhh... t... t'as beaucoup bu non ?_

_- Ouais... _

_- Ah ! P-p-parce que voilà m-moi aussi j'ai beaucoup bu et et je, je-me-souviens-plus-de-ce-que-j-ai-dit-ou-fait-alors-si-j-ai-fait-quelque-chose-qui-fallait-pas-je..._

_- Ah... je sais pas... Je me souviens pas non plus de la soirée..._

_AMAGAD. _

_- Sérieux ? _

_- Oui, j'avais sacrément bu moi aussi..._

_*Meurt étalé sur le bord de la route* (fois deux). Donc voilà, j'ai vécu le moment le plus intense jamais ressenti, grâce à un Kurogane qui lui, ne se rappelle... de rien._

_MAIS ! L'espoir fait vivre. J'ai menti sur le fait que je ne me rappelais de rien... Peut-être que lui aussi, gêné ou embarrassé, il n'a pas voulu reparler d'un sujet tabou... _

_Ou alors il ne se rappelle vraiment de rien..._

_Ou alors il se rappelle, mais ça l'a tellement horrifié quand il y repense qu'il préfère oublier..._

_Non, pas possible qu'il se rappelle, ou alors il joue trop bien la comédie..._

_Voilà, grâce à ces quatre dernières phrases, tu peux voir ce qui a constitué l'essentiel de mes pensées de la journée. J'ai pas suivi un mot des cours. C'est affreux... et c'est GÉNIAL EN MÊME TEMPS, GRAOUH, KURO M'A EMBRASSÉ !_

_J'oscille entre ces deux extrêmes sans arrêt..._

_Allez, j'vais aller hurler un bon coup dehors pour me défouler ! _

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

.oOo.

_Mardi 2 mars. _

_J'ai pas vu Kuro, today._

_J'ai pas vu Kuro today._

_J'ai pas vu Kuro today._

_KURO T'ES OÙÙÙÙÙ ? _

_Bon soit, j'étais sur les nerfs au cas où je te croiserais, mais c'est encore pire si je ne te croise pas ! J'ai demandé à Tomoyo, elle m'a dit que Kuro n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Aaargh... _

_Je me torture l'esprit, torture, torture, torture, torture... Et tout ça pour un truc dont il ne se rappelle pas..._

_Sinon, des nouvelles du paternel. Il est placé en détention jusqu'à son procès, dont on ne sait pas encore la date. Je pense que ma mère va profiter de l'occasion pour aller lui rendre visite. Et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher... Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de son état quand elle ressortira de là, mais bon... Déjà qu'elle ressemble à une loque, là maintenant... J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle persiste à aimer un homme qui nous a relégué à la dernière place au fond de son cœur pour s'empêcher de souffrir. Et même si c'est un choc post-traumatique qui l'a fait devenir comme ça, eh bien... est-ce que ça l'excuse de nous avoir battus et humiliés pendant trois ans ? Je ne sais pas. _

_Est-ce que je devrais aller le voir, moi aussi ? Mais j'ai pas du tout envie de voir sa tronche..._

_Bon, par contre, il y a une tronche que j'aimerais voir. _

_Reviens en cours demain ! _

.oOo.

_Jeudi 4 mars. _

_Deux jours. Deux jours sans Kuro. J'ai demandé à Tomoyo, mais elle ne sait pas où il est. Elle a appelé chez lui, mais visiblement, il part chaque matin et revient chaque soir comme si c'était une journée de cours normale... J'aurais bien aimé aller l'attendre devant chez lui, mais je ne sais pas où il habite, et je me demande si c'est pas un peu déplacé, même – ça fait que trois petits mois qu'on est devenus potes... Et on n'est toujours _que _des potes... (si on prend pas en compte l'extraordinaire évènement de samedi, parce que si je le prends en compte, ça fera trop de trucs pour mes neurones). _

_Alors je prie pour que demain, demain... il vienne en cours... Même si c'est vendredi, fin de semaine..._

_Je m'inquiète, en fait... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé..._

.oOo.

_Vendredi 5 mars._

_No Kuro..._

_WTF... Où est-il passé, mon Kuro-Kuro ?_

_Reviens !_

.oOo.

_Le lundi 8 mars. _

_Kuro est revenu aujourd'hui, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a pas expliqué les raisons de son absence, mais IL EST REVENU ! et c'est tout ce qui compte, en fait... Même s'il j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait embarquer dans une affaire bizarre ou quoi... oO enfin, ça m'étonnerait, mais bon. _

_J'ai pu lui parler, un peu... Il m'a dit "salut", et je sais pas, mais chaque fois qu'il me dit salut... chaque fois qu'il me dit quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs, j'ai cet énorme frisson qui part du bas de mon dos et qui me court jusque dans la nuque... À chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole, j'ai une sorte de vertige... Et puis, ce qui n'arrange rien, c'est que maintenant, en plus, quand je lui parle, dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer un mot, l'image atrocement nette de ses mains qui retenaient mes poignets et de sa langue contre la mienne me frappe aussitôt, et... va-t-en te concentrer avec une image comme ça, toi..._

_Donc je pense qu'il a dû me prendre pour un fou, aujourd'hui :'D_

_Et il aurait raison, en même temps. Je suis définitivement atteint. Vivement la prochaine fête. Je vais encore le saouler et je vais l'embrasser toute la nuit. _

.oOo.

_Le jeudi 11 mars._

_Mode otak' ON. _

_Y'a Dengeki Daisy qui est sorti aujourd'hui ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA *rire machiavélique* ... quoi ? Je sais que je suis un mec, merci, et alors, les mecs ont encore le droit de lire du shôjo, non ? Bon, même si Kuro en lit pas, ni... bref. _

_Dengeki Daisy, çay le bien, je suis content qu'il soit enfin sorti ! Et y'a un mec dedans, il s'appelle Kuro ! ... Enfin, Kurosaki. Moins classe que mon Kuro-chan perso, bien entendu. Mais terriblement génial quand même. À mon humble avis. _

_Mode otak' OFF. _

_Oki donc. J'ai croisé Kuro aujourd'hui, mais à peine le temps de se lancer un "salut" rapide dans un couloir avant d'aller en cours, et je ne l'ai plus revu après. Pourtant, j'étais sur mon escalier habituel, là où ça lui arrive de venir me rejoindre parfois, mais il n'est pas venu._

_Il se souvient et il m'évite. Ça doit être ça..._

_J'te laisse, Ashura m'appelle !_

.oOo.

_Le même jour. 23h17. _

_oO ..._

_WTF ..._

_Tu devineras jamais, Journal... _

_Tu te souviens de la greluche d'Ashura ? La blondasse qui s'appelait Faye ? Eh bien, il l'a larguée. _

_- Ah euh... désolé pour toi... [j'ai dit.]_

_- Pas la peine d'être désolé, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai larguée. [Lui, l'air soucieux quand même.]_

_On était devant chez moi, parce que quand il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle d'un truc. Quand j'y repense, c'était déjà chelou. _

_- Pourquoi tu l'as quittée ? [Moi, essayant d'être compatissant... même si j'ai toujours eu horreur de cette fille...]_

_- Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... [Lui, l'air soucieux, et là, j'aurais dû me dire, ÇA PUE, CASSE-TOI, mais je ne me le suis pas dit et c'est bien dommage.]_

_- Ah ? [Moi, intéressé – IMBÉCILE !]_

_- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Parce que, euh... _

_Là, j'ai commencé (il était temps) à me dire que ça sentait pas bon. _

_- Parce que euh quoi ...?_

_- Parce que euh, je voulais te dire..._

_Là, moi, avec l'envie de fuir qui commençait sérieusement à me démanger les jambes..._

_- ... Me dire...?_

_J'aurais bien voulu lui dire que si c'était pas important on pouvait en parler plus tard, mais non, bien sûr, je suis un idiot gentil, et j'ai voulu l'écouter jusqu'au bout..._

_- Je t'aime, sors avec moi..._

_Et là moi, la mâchoire fracassée sur le trottoir. _

_- Tu quoi ? _

_- Je t'aime !_

_Bizarrement, une fois qui l'a dit, ça semblait sortir mieux (je m'en serais bien passé...). Alors j'ai bafouillé "mais mais mais..." et il a dit "je sais ! T'aimes Kurogane. Je voulais juste que tu le saches." et là il s'est barré, et moi j'étais complètement ahuri. Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. _

_Il avait l'air pourtant heureux avec sa blondasse ! Tiens c'est bizarre, il a un faible pour les blonds ou quoi, d'ailleurs ? Les blonds aux yeux bleus..._

_..._

_Les blonds aux yeux bleus dont le nom ressemble plus ou moins à "Fye"... oO_

_Oh my god..._

_Me dis pas que c'est pour cette raison-là qu'il est sorti avec elle... Non non j'me fais des idées, impossible impossible ! _

_Argh, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de demain... J'ai la trouille de le voir... Comment je vais faire...? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et depuis quand, d'abord, depuis quand il m'aime ? Depuis quand je le bassine avec Kuro...? Oh ptain, si c'est ça, j'ai vraiment été un gros salaud ! Bon à ma décharge, j'en savais rien, moi... mais..._

_Ah la la... C'est pas possible..._

_C'est quoi tous ces rebondissements sentimentaux, ces derniers temps ? oO Alors que ma vie amoureuse ressemblait au désert du Sahara avant !_

_FLIPPAAAANT !_

_Argh..._

_Bon, je vais aller dormir, la nuit porte conseil, paraît..._

_Ja na..._

.oOo.

_Vendredi 12 mars. _

_Ashura absent aujourd'hui. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le lendemain des trucs importants, les gens sont toujours absent. Kuro m'embrasse, bam absent. Ashura m'avoue son amour, bam absent. Tu me diras, pas que j'avais trèèès envie de le voir après ça, mais il faut quand même qu'on tire les choses au clair. J'aime pas trop tourner autour du pot (avec n'importe qui excepté Kuro, parce que là... timidité, tu es ma compagne à vie). _

_De toute façon, quoi ? Il sait très bien ce que je vais lui dire. J'aime Kuro, ça fait des années (depuis les premiers mois de lycée, en fait) et je ne lui en ai caché aucun détail. Pas la peine de tortiller du cul, quand c'est comme ça... Je lui en parlerai demain._

.oOo.

_Samedi 13 mars. _

_Ashura came. Je lui ai parlé franchement, entre quatre-z-yeux, histoire qu'il se fasse pas d'idées. Il m'a dit qu'il le savait, de toute façon. Il m'a dit aussi que ce n'était pas la peine que je me sente gêné en sa présence, et que ça lui irait bien qu'on ne reste qu'amis (même s'il a aussi dit "un jour, si t'aimes plus Kuro, tu penseras à moi ?") et je me suis dit "haha, c'est drôle, mais comment je pourrais continuer à faire comme avant, moi". T'imagines, tout ce temps passé à lui parler de Kuro ? Je peux pas recommencer ça, c'est immonde. Il va falloir que je trouve un nouvel exutoire. Tu me diras, je lui en parle moins depuis que j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer à t'écrire, Journal, mais enfin, il y a des crises d'hystérie qui sont tellement énormes qu'on ne peut pas les réprimer tout seul. _

_Bref bref... Sinon, j'ai entrevu Kuro aujourd'hui, qui m'a dit bonjour, gyah ! Un simple bonjour de sa part et je suis tout fou. Pauvre Ashura, tu n'as vraiment aucune chance... Mon cœur est tellement plein de Kuro qu'il menace d'exploser à chaque fois que je le vois. _

_Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas tenter quelque chose, quand même..._

.oOo.

_Lundi 15 mars._

_Ah ptain ! J'viens de me réveiller là, j'ai fait un de ces rêves avec Kuro ! Bon c'était un rêve trop bizarre, on était dans une sorte de colonie de vacances, et on devait être une dizaine... Et puis on vivait une maison bizarre, on pouvait régler le degré de magie des lieux... là on était à 1, c'était une maison normale, et puis si on mettait à 99, le maximum, y'avait des ronces qui poussaient, ça devenait genre une maison hantée... et moi je proposais au mono qu'on fasse des activités avec une maison hantée, mais Tomoyo était là et elle voulait pas parce qu'elle avait peur des maisons hantées... Et puis Kuro était là aussi, il s'est approché de moi, il m'a dit "en fait tes cheveux sentent pas si bon!" (et moi GARG!) et puis il s'est rapproché encore, et il a mis sa tête dans mon cou et il a dit "aaah, tu sens bon..." et là il m'a embrassé le cou pendant GRAOUH, longtemps ! J'me disais qu'il faisait ça pour me tourner en ridicule avec ma respiration rauque tout ça, mais lui aussi, il respirait plus fort que d'habitude, et là je me suis dit GRAOUH ! (oui, c'était dur de penser comme d'habitude dans un moment comme celui-là...)_

_Et puis après, on n'arrêtait pas de s'échanger des regards et tout..._

_Et ensuite, je me suis réveillé. Frustration. Damned. _

_Je veux le voir, là. Je vais me précipiter au Carrefour de 7h52... _

_JE VEUX LE VOIR !_

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 18h30._

_Salut, Journal !_

_J'ai vu Kuro ! J'étais tellement en manque de lui après le rêve de ce matin que je l'ai collé tout le temps que je l'ai vu... Il a dû me prendre pour un imbécile. _

_Sinon, ambiance totally awkward avec Ashura... C'était vraiment glauque. Argh ^^' Enfin..._

_Kuro... _

_Ma tête est pleine de lui..._

_Demain, je tente quelque chose, j'en peux plus... _

_... ARGH LA TROUILLE ! J'oserai jamais, laisse tomber XD_

_Bon, enfin si quelque chose arrive, je te dirai quoi, Journal ... ~_

.oOo.

_Mardi 16 mars..._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui avec Kuro..._

_Mais bon, ça tient pas vraiment de l'évolution que j'attendais..._

_C'est que de s'entendre dire "fous moi la paix" par la personne qu'on aime au moment où on préparait (avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, peut-être) le terrain pour lui faire une déclaration, ça jette toujours un froid..._

_Ah mon dieu... Je suis tellement heureux quand je le vois, d'habitude, et là j'ai envie de... me suicider... C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il n'y a plus rien pour retenir les problèmes d'à côté... Genre le fait qu'Ashura s'éloigne complètement de moi depuis sa déclaration, genre le fait que ma mère est allée voir mon père et qu'elle est complètement revenue sur sa décision de divorce, genre le fait que ma jambe brisée me fait mal à cause du froid... Genre..._

_Il m'a dit "fous-moi la paix"... ça a résonné dans ma tête ! T'imagines même pas... Le pire carillon que j'ai jamais entendu..._

_Fous-moi la paix..._

_Fous-moi la paix..._

_Fous-moi la paix..._

_La paix..._

_La paix..._

_Paix..._

_Paix..._

_J'ai... freezé, sur le coup... Et puis j'ai encore eu une de ces réactions idiotes pour masquer le fait que j'avais été choqué, et je me suis barré avec un grand sourire aux lèvres... et le papier toilette a fait connaissance avec mes larmes trente secondes plus tard..._

_... _Fous-moi la paix..._ Il m'a dit ça..._

_Doooooooon... *la cloche du désespoir*_

_Couldn't be any worse..._

.oOo.

_Mercredi 17 mars. _

_Je me suis levé et traîné en cours aujourd'hui... Passé la grille, je suis devenu le joyeux luron que tout le monde connaît... Je n'ai pas croisé Kuro..._

_Et accessoirement, c'était la pire journée de ma vie..._

_"Fous-moi la paix"..._

_Je saigne du cœur..._

.oOo.

_Jeudi 18 mars. _

_J'ai croisé Kuro aujourd'hui, qui m'a dit "désolé de t'avoir crié dessus la fois dernière". Et j'ai eu un moment où j'ai pensé que j'allais fondre en larmes, et j'ai peur qu'il l'ait remarqué... Mais après j'ai souri et j'ai dit "ça fait rien, Kuro-wan-wan, j'agace tout le monde, alors je suis habitué!" et là, il m'a pris le poignet, et il a dit d'une voix sérieuse "désolé quand même"._

_Kuro..._

_Je suis... vraiment pas au top de ma forme ces derniers jours... J'ai sans cesse mal à la tête, en plus... Migraine un jour, migraine toujours... Peut-être que c'est parce que ma moitié de graine à moi est morte un jour de pluie..._

_Je voudrais m'endormir, cette nuit, et ne plus me réveiller... Comme ça simplifierait les problèmes! Plus rien, rien, rien..._

_Rien... Plus aucun problème..._

_Enfin, je ne peux pas mourir... Je ne peux pas me donner la mort volontairement alors qu'on a pris celle de mon frère contre son gré. Ce serait abominable. _

_Je vais laisser faire le reste, et à petit feu, ça me tuera..._

.oOo.

_Vendredi 19 mars._

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'étais assis sur mon escalier fétiche, au soleil, quand Kuro-pon est venu me voir. Il s'est assis, et il m'a demandé si ma présence le dérangeait, alors j'ai dit que non, bien sûr. Et on a parlé de choses et d'autres, un certain temps... On a séché nos cours d'après... Et encore ceux d'après... On a parlé. J'ai parlé de trucs sensibles, de certains problèmes... Ashura... J'ai encore cru que j'allais fondre en larmes, pour rien, encore une fois, mais j'ai réussi à garder les vannes fermées. _

_Ça m'arrive tout le temps, ces derniers temps, d'avoir envie de pleurer pour rien. J'ai pleuré devant le dernier tome paru de Sawako, c'est dire. J'ai pleuré pendant la lecture du dernier Beck. Je couve peut-être une déprime, ou un truc du genre... _

_Bref, je me demande s'il ne l'a pas remarqué, encore une fois... Il était très doux, aujourd'hui. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup beaucoup (Kuro, quoi) mais sa voix grave était vraiment apaisante. Ça m'a donné envie de pleurer. Once again. _

_Allez... sous peu, je me déclare... promis..._

.oOo.

_Salut, Journal, _

_On est le lundi 22 mars, et comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien accompli, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien tenté. Je suis resté lâche et stupide et je suis encore célibataire en cette fin de journée. Je voudrais..._

_... Je sais pas..._

_C'est confus. Je sais pas. Je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas... _

_Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire. _

_Ma mère est allée voir mon père ce week-end. Son procès devrait débuter sous peu, mais je ne sais pas quand, ils refusent de nous donner la date. Il paraît qu'il s'est jeté à genoux devant elle et qu'il l'a suppliée de le pardonner. Peut-être qu'il s'imagine que si elle le pardonne, tout redeviendra comme avant, mais c'est n'importe quoi, évidemment. Les voisins l'ont surpris en train de nous tabasser et il a été emmené par la police limite en flagrant délit. _

_Pourquoi je suis tombé sur une famille comme ça ? Je jure que si un jour j'ai des enfants (je risque pas d'en avoir naturellement, vu que je suis gay comme on n'en fait plus, mais on sait jamais, si je peux adopter un jour), je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour leur épargner un spectacle aussi pitoyable. _

_Pendant qu'elle allait le voir, moi j'ai regardé un film qui s'appelle The Sky Crawlers. Graouh, Journal, ça m'a transporté ! J'ai adoré le héros, j'ai adoré les paysages, la 3D, Kusanagi, l'ambiance, et puis le truc du métro m'a fait penser au moment où Chihiro prend le train avec Sans-Visage... Et la musique, bon dieu, la musique ! Je suis en train de l'écouter, là. C'est magnifique... Ça me met dans un état de dépression avancé, mais qu'est-ce que c'est beau... J'ai adoré... _

_Demain mardi, il y a grève des transports, j'espère que ça n'empêchera pas Kuro de venir... Mais oui, de toute façon, il vient à pied. Viens, Kuro... et demain, au Carrefour de 7h52, je t'avouerai que je t'aime. Ok ? Viens au rendez-vous. _

_Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, rien ne changera jamais. _

.oOo.

_Le mardi 23 mars. _

_Coucou, Journal._

_Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? _

_Ce n'est pas trop chiant d'écouter mes ennuis ? _

_Je crains de continuer encore un certain temps. _

_Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre moyen d'extérioriser mes sentiments. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai avoué à Kurogane que je l'aimais. _

_T'aurais dû voir sa tête, il était tétanisé. _

_Je suis arrivé au Carrefour de 7h52, l'habituel, et il m'y attendait._

_Enfin, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre... mais il attendait._

_J'avais les mains qui tremblaient. _

_Il a fallu que je prenne le taureau par les cornes, alors j'ai dit, "salut, Kurogane!"_

_Il avait l'air surpris. _

_Faut dire, je n'étais pas très naturel, à sa place je l'aurais été aussi. _

_J'ai dit "tu as le temps, là?" et il a eu l'air étonné, mais il dit simplement dit oui. _

_Et là, c'était le moment... je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de ma vie. _

_J'ai souri, et j'ai dit "Je voulais te dire, je t'aime... Tu le savais?"_

_Il n'a pas répondu, parce qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés..._

_Je me disais qu'en souriant, il n'allait pas me prendre au sérieux, alors que j'ai recommencé sans sourire, cette fois..._

_Je lui ai dit : "depuis mon entrée dans ce lycée, je suis fou amoureux de toi..."_

_Et puis..._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit, en fait, après..._

_Parce que c'était trop pour moi, alors je me suis enfui..._

_Ooooh pttaiiiinnn c'est pas vraiii..._

_Bordel, j'ai fait ma déclaration à Kurogane ! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! Ce matin (il y a une demi-heure, en fait, parce que là je suis rentré chez moi... au lieu d'aller en cours...), j'ai fait une déclaration à Kurogane..._

_Non, le pire c'est que je me suis enfui ! Bordel, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'aurais au moins pu attendre la réponse ! Connard, mais quel imbécile... Quel con ! Et... je vais mourir de trouille d'aller au bahut demain... Je vais griller sur place... _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? AAAAAH j'suis terrorisé là. C'est affreux. J'arrive même plus à penser. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. J'ai envie de hurler, de bondir sur les murs à cause de l'adrénaline, et de me cacher sous ma couette pour y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps..._

_J'ai... dit à Kurogane que je l'aimais..._

_C'est affolant..._

_Et s'il me disait "désolé, mais je suis hétéro", je réponds quoi ? "Haha, ça fait rien, c'était juste euh, que je voulais te le dire !" "Haha, c'est pas grave, c'était une blague, ce que je t'ai dit!" "Haha, c'est rien, je..." _

_Je..._

_... devrais me calmer, je pense..._

_J'ai froid... Je meurs de froid..._

_Mon dieu, si jamais il existe une minuscule chance... Je peux bien vendre mon âme au diable en échange, mais accordez-moi Kuro ! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le Carrefour de 7h52 revêt une dimension totalement nouvelle à mes yeux, maintenant..._

_Je vais dormir un peu... enfin, je vais essayer..._

.oOo.

_Le même jour. 12h55. _

_Putain, j'ai dit à Kurogane que je l'aimais... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Aaah... _

_... J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une imbécile de lycéenne quand je dis ça. Enfin, imbécile de lycéenne, imbécile de lycéen gay, y'a pas beaucoup de différence, j'imagine._

_J'arrive pas à dormir. Tu t'en serais douté ? Oui, forcément. Ashura a essayé de m'appeler sur mon portable. J'ai pas répondu. J'avais trop peur qu'il ait croisé Kuro, que Kuro lui ait dit ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et qu'il me donne un espoir ou une désillusion. Quand même, quand il a appelé, j'ai bondi sur mon portable comme un drogué... Mais non, c'était pas Lui... _

_Je n'aurai pas de nouvelles de lui, aujourd'hui..._

_Et s'il prenait ma déclaration pour une blague ? Oh, god..._

_Mais j'ai fait bien attention de ne pas sourire..._

_Ashura, si c'est ça que t'as ressenti l'autre jour, je suis DÉSOLÉ de t'avoir infligé un pareil supplice..._

.oOo.

_Le même jour. 15h34. _

_Ptain c'est affreux. J'arrive à penser à rien, rien, rien d'autre. Affolant. Terrifiant. J'ai même l'espoir absurde que, ses cours terminant à 17h00, il vienne me voir chez moi après, pour qu'on parle..._

_Non... Pas la peine de rêver ! _

_Mais bon ! Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit ! C'est déjà un énorme pas en avant. Je vais ptete tomber dans un précipice, pour ce que j'en sais, mais j'en pouvais plus de stagner..._

_Bon, il faut que je me change les idées ! Je vais regarder à un anime. _

_À plus !_

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 17h45. _

_Pas de nouvelles de Kuro... J'ai le stress, t'imagines pas..._

_OH quelqu'un sonne j'reviens !_

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 18h23. _

_C'était Ashura qui se demandait si j'étais malade. u_u'_

_Je lui ai demandé s'il avait vu Kuro aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que non... Tomoyo a dit qu'il n'était pas venu en cours..._

_Kuro... t'es passé où ? _

_Bon, j'irai en cours demain..._

.oOo.

_Le même jour, 23h34._

_J'ai la trouille..._

_J'arrive pas à dormir..._

_Oh GOD ! _

_..._

_On verra demain..._

.oOo.

_Le mercredi 24 mars. _

_Journal..._

_... Attends... _

_Voilà._

_Je me suis toujours dit que ça serait chouette si tu pouvais me répondre, parfois... Comme dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, tu sais. Pas que je voudrais que Voldemort soit derrière toi (si c'est le cas, mon gars, navré de t'assommer depuis des mois avec toutes mes histoires de Kuro \o/), mais des fois tu pourrais me répondre, me conseiller, m'approuver ou me dire que mes idées sont totalement nulles. _

_J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu penserais, par exemple, si je te disais que j'ai vu Kurogane aujourd'hui et qu'on a parlé de ma déclaration d'amour. Je pense que tu dirais qu'il y a du progrès. Et là, je te dirais, mais attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ! _

_Journal, Kurogane m'a embrassé, aujourd'hui..._

_J'ai les mains qui tremblent tellement que j'arrive à peine à écrire. C'est très frustrant, tu vois, parce que j'ai tellement d'émotions à libérer, et ça ne sort pas assez vite de mes mains ! _

_Il n'était pas bourré aujourd'hui ! Il était parfaitement sobre..._

_MAIS ! Je vais tout te raconter en détail. _

_J'arrive donc en cours ce matin... Avec le cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme s'il se prenait pour un tambour... Et au Carrefour de 7h52, il était là et il m'attendait... Oui, cette fois, c'était bien moi qu'il attendait ! Parce qu'il me l'a dit. "Je t'attendais." Si j'avais pensé un jour que Kuro me dirait une phrase comme celle-là ! Enfin, j'aurais jamais pensé non plus qu'il m'aurait embrassé..._

_Bref, il m'a dit, je t'attendais. Et moi "o-o-o-o-o-o-oui...?" ah la la, quel idiot. Et là y'a Tomoyo qui est arrivée... Impossible de parler, évidemment. Alors on est allés vers le lycée ensemble, c'était... une ambiance trop bizarre, si tu savais..._

_Puis on était pas en cours ensemble, alors il m'a dit de le rejoindre à 11h, à notre escalier (NOTRE escalier ! GRAOUH !). J'avais tellement peur d'être en retard que j'ai séché mon cours de 10h à 11h. Mauvaise idée, ça m'a laissé une heure entière pour stresser comme un débile. _

_Puis à 11h moins dix, Kurogane est arrivé, et il s'est assis à côté de moi sur la marche. Je crois qu'il n'a pas su quoi pendant un moment, et moi j'étais trop tétanisé pour parler, alors on est restés silencieux quelques temps... Et puis il a fini par prendre la parole... Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? "Ce que tu m'as dit, hier, c'était une blague, ou c'est vrai ?" J'EN ÉTAIS SÛR ! Tain! Faudrait que j'arrête de faire le clown, moi, on me prend jamais au sérieux..._

_- C'était vrai... [Moi, j'avais la voix qui tremblait, c'était affreux...]_

_- Tu veux dire que t'es amoureux de moi ? [Lui... Lui... Lui... aah...]_

_- Oui... [Moi... terrorisé...]_

_Silence._

_- Depuis... longtemps...? [Lui...]_

_- ... Très longtemps... [Moi]_

_- À la fête, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais..._

_Là, choc. Arrêt sur image._

_- Tu t'en rappelais ? [Moi, suffoqué...]_

_- Oui... [Lui, l'air embarrassé] Je me disais que c'était une de tes blagues idiotes, que t'avais dit ça parce que t'étais bourré, et que tu serais gêné si on en reparlait, alors j'ai fait semblant d'avoir oublié. _

_- Mais... t'étais bourré, toi ? Ou pas ? Ce soir-là...?_

_- Bah, un peu, oui... Enfin, il faut beaucoup pour me bourrer la gueule, mais..._

_- Mais alors... tu m'as embrassé... à moitié sobre ? _

_Là, il a pas su quoi dire... Alors (j'avais les mains qui tremblaient ! C'était affreux!) j'ai marmonné "si tu l'as déjà fait une fois à moitié sobre, ça te dirait pas de recommencer, complètement sobre, cette fois...?" et il m'a regardé, et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me dire "bah, je préfère qu'on reste amis" ou un truc du genre, vu l'expression de son regard, mais non... _

_Il s'est approché, il m'a tiré contre lui... Et il m'a embrassé, sobre..._

_Je te jure, sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais en pleurer. D'ailleurs, là, je suis en train de répandre toutes les larmes de mon corps sur mon tee-shirt. C'était tellement incroyable que je..._

_... Je sais pas, il y a pas de mots... C'était... extraordinaire, encore que ce soit un terme d'une extrême platitude à côté de son baiser..._

_Il a passé sa main dans mon dos, et l'autre dans mes cheveux, et je crois bien que j'ai pas pu me retenir de gémir, et il m'a serré encore plus fort contre lui... Et il m'a embrassé aussi passionnément qu'à la fête d'Ashura... Et sobre, cette fois... Et j'ai pu avoir le loisir de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et de prononcer son prénom autant de fois que je le voulais... Depuis combien de temps j'en rêvais ? _

_On a séché tout le reste de la journée... On est allés se balader ensemble, on a mangé ensemble dans un Mc Do, on a acheté des mangas, et on s'est embrassés souvent..._

_Je sors avec Kurogane._

_Je..._

_sors..._

_avec..._

_Kurogane !_

_OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !_

_Kurogane, qui m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi depuis un certain bout de temps… T'imagines ? Kurogane avait envie de moi ! Moi ! Même que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a plaqué contre ce mur à la fête d'Ashura..._

_Kurogane, qui m'aime..._

_Je vais mourir d'extase..._

_Alors, j'ai passé ces derniers jours, ces derniers mois, ces dernières années, à te parler de Kuro, mon cher Journal, à imaginer la possibilité qu'on puisse un jour terminer ensemble. J'ai passé tant de temps à t'écrire ces lignes. T'as pu lire toutes mes confidences. C'est devenu une sorte de guide du Petit Stalker. _

_Maintenant, je suis arrivé à mon but ultime..._

_Peu importe que ma famille soit la plus déchirée au monde, peu m'importe la pluie, le n'importe quoi, parce que bordel, JE SORS AVEC KURO !_

_La vie est belle._

_Sur ce, Journal, je te remercie... Tu m'as été d'un puissant secours. Tu n'imagines même pas. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu surmonter mes problèmes et pas encore trop perdre la tête. Tu as été la crème des Journaux. Maintenant que j'ai Kurogane, je n'aurai plus besoin de te parler de lui sans cesse, et puis je vais sans doute employer mon temps libre avec lui, plutôt qu'à geeker sur mon ordi... Alors je pense que ça signifie que c'est la fin de notre collaboration, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai appel à toi dès que j'en aurai besoin ! _

_Longue vie aux stalkers !_

.oOo.

(1): Cycy, si tu me lis, je te salue ! \o/


	13. Courtisane

Salutations, chers tous ! Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Déjà, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, tellement nombreuses à chaque fois, ça me laisse toujours sur le cul d'en recevoir autant, et des si gentilles en plus. XD Merci à toutes (et à tous?), et à vous reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement !

Pour ce chapitre, je vous présente une de mes fics à la genèse la plus ancienne. Comme mon style a totalement changé depuis le moment où j'ai commencé à la créer (presque le moment où j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfics, c'est dire), j'ai dû la réécrire de bout en bout, évidemment, et j'y ai inséré les mots d'**Evangelysta**, qui sont les suivants : bandage, éthéré, parfum, gâteau, voile, cerise, nœud, tresse/tresser, langue, étoile, entrelacer, effleurer.

Voilà, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

Titre : Courtisane  
Disclaimer : Kuro et Fye, et les autres de la bande appartiennent aux Clamp. J'ai piqué aussi une certaine idée à Philip Pullman et sa trilogie "A la croisée des mondes". La province du Chuaan est totalement inventée.  
Rating : T... on va dire. Si pas moins. Je deviens de plus en plus nulle pour les ratings et les lemons.  
Note : pas l'habitude d'écrire en contexte médiéval japonais - il doit y avoir des tas d'anachronismes, n'y prêtez pas attention \o'''/

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Avec précaution, Kurogane dénoua le **bandage** autour de sa main – la plaie n'était pas belle, mais au moins, le sang avait arrêté de couler définitivement, et c'était un progrès non négligeable. Le seul vrai problème – mais il était de taille – c'était qu'il n'allait pas être capable de tenir correctement son katana pendant un bout de temps. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Tomoyo lui avait donné ces trois semaines de congé, même si elle avait prétexté que c'était pour le remercier.

En vérité, il aurait refusé, s'il avait pu. Pourquoi être remercié alors qu'il n'avait fait que son boulot ? Se battre contre des voleurs, protéger le château de sa princesse, c'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de la garde, non ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être remercié pour quelque chose qui allait de soi. Mais Tomoyo avait été tellement contente de retrouver ses kimonos précieux et les étoffes qu'on lui avait dérobées, qu'elle avait obligé Kurogane à prendre trois semaines, bon gré mal gré.

Ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais il s'ennuyait déjà terriblement.

Assis sur les marches de l'entrée du château, il observait pensivement les tâches de lumières qui arrivaient à se faufiler entre le feuillage des arbres – c'était _apaisant_, quelque part…

- Kurogane...

La voix douce derrière lui le fit sursauter – il n'avait même pas entendu Tomoyo approcher. _Imbécile_, se morigéna-t-il mentalement – comment pouvait-il espérer protéger le château s'il n'entendait même pas les pas de sa propre princesse ?

- Tomoyo...

- Comment va ta main ?

- La blessure se refermera bientôt.

- Ne fais pas d'excès, en attendant...

- Comme si c'était mon style, grogna-t-il.

La princesse eut un sourire amusé, avant de lui tendre un objet enveloppé d'un tissu de velours noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kurogane, surpris.

C'est que Tomoyo n'avait pas l'habitude de lui faire des cadeaux – mais encore une fois, il se méprenait sur ses intentions.

- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, et que tu ailles porter cet objet à la sorcière Yûko.

- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir descendre au village ? demanda-t-il, réticent.

- Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, de toute façon, répondit Tomoyo d'un ton léger.

En réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas tort, et puis, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal d'aller faire un petit tour en ville. Avec un soupir, il se leva, et prit le paquet des mains de Tomoyo, qui le mit en garde :

- Attention, Kurogane, c'est un objet très précieux. Surtout, ne te le fais pas voler.

- Pas la pleine de flipper, grogna-t-il, on dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Et puis, pourquoi t'envoies pas quelqu'un d'autre y aller ?

- Il est important que ce soit toi qui y ailles.

Son ton était si sérieux que Kurogane se demanda ce qui lui arrivait – mais rapidement, son sourire habituel réapparut et elle reprit :

- Si ce n'est pas toi, il se fera voler, c'est sûr.

- Bon, bon, ok... J'irai le livrer, ton truc...

- Vas-y maintenant, insista-t-elle, c'est important.

Décidément, elle, quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait plus... Kurogane se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec les visions de l'avenir qu'elle avait dans ses rêves – quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un ordre direct de sa patronne, et il ne pouvait pas refuser. Son impossibilité à utiliser un katana se ferait sentir s'il descendait en ville, aussi prit-il un poignard pour pallier à son absence, et s'éloigna, l'objet caché dans un sac, sous le regard approbateur de Tomoyo.

.oOo.

Yûko la sorcière, ou la magicienne, comme on l'appelait parfois, vivait à l'extrémité du village – peut-être avait-elle choisi cet endroit parce que tout le monde la craignait. Kurogane en avait beaucoup entendu parler, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue, et à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment souhaité plus que ça. Jusque là, il ignorait que Tomoyo menait des affaires avec elle, mais au fond, la princesse avait des relations partout, du seigneur de village le plus aisé au brigand le plus dangereux ; pas étonnant, donc, qu'elle soit capable de maintenir sa province à flot alors que ses voisines se faisaient sans cesse la guerre. Elle avait une sorte de génie diplomatique, qui avait permis à son pays d'éviter les conflits pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la magicienne, aucun bruit n'en sortait, et il se demanda un instant si elle était bien là – mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, la porte coulissa et une belle femme aux très longs cheveux noirs apparut derrière.

- Bonjour, Kurogane, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu es envoyé par Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? grogna Kurogane, qui la trouva antipathique d'emblée.

- Je suis magicienne, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

- Ah, oui. Une minute.

Il fouilla son sac, qu'il avait précautionneusement fermé pour qu'on ne vole pas l'objet, et le tendit à Yûko, qui semblait savoir ce que c'était sans même avoir besoin de l'ouvrir pour vérifier – à la grande frustration de Kurogane, qui lui n'était pas au courant, et dont la curiosité était titillée.

- Sur ce...

- Tu ne veux pas entrer et partager un flacon de saké avec moi ? demanda Yûko d'une voix aimable.

- Sans façon, répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus coupant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je vais rentrer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air navré et répondit :

- Je vois… Eh bien, tu pourras dire à la princesse Tomoyo que le paiement a bien été effectué.

- Le paiement ?

- Oui, je tiens une boutique qui exauce les vœux des clients, en échange d'une compensation, répondit-elle calmement. As-tu un vœu à exaucer, Kurogane ?

- Non merci, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai pas besoin de ça !

Il se recula d'un bond, avec l'envie pressante de fuir la sorcière le plus vite possible.

- Si tu as besoin d'exaucer un vœu, reviens me voir, lança Yûko alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Mouais, grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il espérait bien qu'il n'en serait jamais réduit à cette extrémité.

.oOo.

Kurogane n'y avait pas prêté attention quand il était passé pour la première fois, son attention accaparée par l'objet et par le fait qu'il allait devoir trouver la maison de la sorcière, mais à présent qu'il s'était débarrassé de la mission de Tomoyo, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer à l'aller : le village était désert. Les gens étaient certainement en train de faire la sieste... C'était le début de l'après-midi, il faisait un temps magnifique, et les petites rues aux toits bas étaient inondées de lumière, et si on omettait le chant des criquets, le tout était d'un calme frisant l'indécence. En passant sur un petit pont courbé, il s'arrêta pour contempler le ruisseau en dessous, où l'eau transparente s'écoulait doucement, avec des clapotis paresseux, tout en scintillant au soleil.

C'était un spectacle véritablement apaisant, et Kurogane se surpris à penser qu'il aimait l'été et ses jours de beau temps. D'habitude, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter, avec son travail... Finalement, ces trois semaines de congés forcés n'étaient peut-être pas un mal.

S'il n'avait pas été surpris par l'arrivée silencieuse de Tomoyo un peu avant, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas entendu – cette fois, le léger bruit de pas sur le pont ne lui échappa pas. Il se retourna pour voir qui était l'inconnu imbécile qui le dérangeait dans ses paisibles pensées, mais l'agacement qu'il avait ressenti pendant une seconde s'évanouit quand il découvrit la personne qui se tenait là.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de semblable, de près ou de loin ; pourtant, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser quelques occidentaux, pendant les guerres, mais aucun de ce genre là. Le plus stupéfiant, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient dorés, mais d'un doré si rutilant qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, dans la lumière du soleil. Quant à ses yeux, Kurogane crut un instant que c'était le ciel d'été qui se reflétait dedans, avant de se rendre compte que c'était la vraie couleur de ses iris. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

L'inconnu portait un ballot de linge blanc dans les bras, et la lumière du soleil, qui éclairait son visage en se reflétant sur le tissu, donnait l'impression qu'il rayonnait. Malgré le fait qu'il soit occidental, il était vêtu à la japonaise, avec un yukata blanc et bleu, et Kurogane n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon... ce qui ne diminuait en rien sa fascination – comment pouvait-il exister des gens avec des traits si parfaits...?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun se sentit totalement dépourvu. Il était à court de mots, incapable de réagir, incapable ne serait que de _penser,_ et il ne pouvait que contempler stupidement la beauté de la personne qui traversait le pont – lorsqu'elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour le saluer, accompagné d'un léger sourire, il eut l'impression étrange (mais pas désagréable, à tout prendre) que tout disparaissait autour de lui.

C'était sans doute un ange – parce que de toute façon, Kurogane ne voyait comment un tel être humain aurait pu exister. Il assistait à une apparition divine en direct !

Le moment lui parut durer une éternité, mais en fait, quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent pendant que l'ange traversait le pont, tandis que Kurogane ne pouvait pas faire un geste, pétrifié. L'apparition ne faisait pas mine de disparaître – et en plus, pourquoi porterait-il un ballot de linge dans les bras, si c'était un ange ?

Lorsqu'un mouchoir, retenu dans la ceinture du yukata, glissa sur le sol et tomba en silence, Kurogane saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Comme l'ange blond n'avait rien remarqué, il s'approcha pour le ramasser, et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix lui parut rauque et désagréable – elle contrastait trop avec la douceur de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous avez fait tomber ça...

La tête blonde pivota vers lui, les yeux bleus laissèrent passer une fugitive lueur d'étonnement, puis un sourire radieux se dessina sur les lèvres, et pour la première fois, Kurogane entendit sa voix.

- Ah ! Merci beaucoup !

Ces trois mots recelaient deux informations principales : il parlait japonais sans accent, et c'était un garçon. Mais Kurogane ne leur accorda pas tout de suite l'attention qu'elles méritaient, parce que les doigts du blond venaient d'effleurer les siens pour récupérer son mouchoir, et le contact avait comme court-circuité son cerveau.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'autre avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple apparition depuis le début. Après un instant d'hébétude totale, et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Kurogane se mit à courir vers la petite ruelle la plus proche pour le rattraper, mais le blond n'y était pas. Tout était désert, le soleil inondait le sol de sa lumière, et les criquets chantaient toujours avec obstination – il avait juste _disparu_. Dans cette atmosphère de paisible indolence, Kurogane pouvait entendre distinctement les battements de son cœur, et ils étaient loin d'être seulement dus à sa course rapide.

Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, mais malgré tout, l'apparition ne daignait pas sortir de ses pensées. Il commençait même à se demander si elle avait été réelle. Lentement, il se remit en route, en se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'ait pas réussi à le retrouver ; après tout, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit le trajet du retour sans même s'en rendre compte.

.oOo.

- Tu t'ennuies, Kurogane ?

L'interpelé sursauta. Pas plus que l'autre jour, il n'avait entendu Tomoyo s'approcher derrière lui – et au même endroit que la fois dernière, encore ! Cette princesse était vraiment d'une discrétion digne d'un ninja.

Ou peut-être que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il était trop distrait pour prêter une oreille attentive à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait quatre jours que tu passes ton temps assis sur ces marches à regarder dans le vide, répondit-il sans sourire. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Il haussa les épaules, un peu agacé. Une vraie mêle-tout, celle-là, alors…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu m'as donné trois semaines de vacances. Je peux bien les employer comme j'en ai envie.

En vérité, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa rencontre avec l'ange, la fois dernière. Depuis, il était comme léthargique. Ensorcelé. Tout ce qui l'entourait avait été comme recouvert d'un **voile**, il ne voyait plus rien. Le blond lui avait fait quelque chose, c'était certain… Il devait être magicien, et lui avoir lancé un charme, Kurogane ne voyait pas d'autre explication…

Le pire, ça avait été après qu'il ait surpris une discussion entre deux de ses soldats, qui parlaient d'un bordel situé en ville. En soi, la conversation n'avait rien eu de particulier ; même si Kurogane n'approuvait pas ce genre de pratique, même s'il trouvait inacceptable les conditions de travail des filles de ces bordels, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses soldats de prendre du bon temps – il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le temps d'aller traîner en ville pour se trouver une petite amie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur avait donné des ordres à exécuter, et la conversation s'était arrêtée là – mais son contenu avait marqué Kurogane.

Un bordel…

Et s'il y allait, lui aussi, serait-il capable d'effacer le blond de ses pensées, et de faire disparaître cette sorte de frustration qu'il ressentait depuis sa rencontre…?

Il se sentait terriblement honteux à cette idée – après tout, c'était souiller l'ange, ce qu'il faisait, ni plus ni moins – mais merde, il était un homme, lui aussi, et comme tous les hommes, il avait ses hormones qui le travaillaient…

Il aurait aimé avoir assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour pouvoir refouler ce genre de pensées insidieuses – surtout la nuit, quand, enroulé dans son futon, débarrassé de ses fringues, sa main finissait toujours par se retrouver _bien_ trop près de son entrejambe – mais s'il en avait été capable, après tout, il n'aurait pas passé ses journées entières à penser à lui.

Au final, il s'en voulait, et repasser sans cesse cette rencontre dans sa tête commençait à l'irriter – dans le fond, Tomoyo venait lui changer les idées.

- Moi, ça m'agace, que tu restes là à rien faire, dit-elle.

Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'était pas en train de sourire, ou bien de lui lancer des piques ironiques, comme la mauvaise **langue** qu'elle était. Elle lui parlait avec une gravité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, et Kurogane se demandait si son instinct (ou un pouvoir magique qu'il ignorait ?) ne l'avait pas avertie que le ninja traversait une phase d'obsession totalement stérile et malsaine à propos d'une image croisée dans une rue pendant quelques vingt secondes.

Tourné comme ça, c'était d'un ridicule…

- Si ça t'agace, va t'occuper ailleurs, et laisse-moi tranquille.

D'habitude, il savait qu'elle ne se formalisait pas d'être traitée avec si peu de déférence – après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, lorsqu'elle l'avait recueilli après l'horrible assassinat de ses parents. Être malpoli envers elle ne signifiait pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas – au contraire, elle était certainement la personne qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie, et celle pour qui il avait le plus de respect.

Simplement, c'était un respect qui se voyait dans ses actes plutôt que dans ses paroles. Mais pour une fois, la princesse eut l'air de s'en offenser.

- C'est mon château, ici ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Je suis libre de me promener où je veux dans son enceinte, et c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Alors, Kurogane, je te donne l'ordre de te lever de ces marches et d'aller faire un tour quelque part. Tu as l'air d'une loque, c'est ridicule !

C'était si rare de sa part, de hausser le ton à ce point – et surtout contre lui – que Kurogane la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, presque choqué.

- Très bien, finit-il par répondre, pas la peine de te fâcher…

Il se leva lentement et brossa ses vêtements, sous le regard réprobateur de la petite brune.

- Allez, file maintenant, reprit-elle, et je ne veux plus te voir de la journée.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fit volte-face et disparut à l'intérieur du château, laissant seul un Kurogane interloqué – enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'irritation reprenne le dessus sur son étonnement, et qu'il s'éloigne à grands pas du château.

Ça, pour ne plus le voir, elle n'allait plus le voir...

.oOo.

Kurogane n'était pas trop du genre à faire n'importe quoi sous le coup de l'agacement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait les nerfs en boule, depuis ces quelques jours, pour en être réduit à une action aussi puérile. Résultat, il se retrouvait en ville, avec au fond de lui l'envie dévorante de revoir le blond. Il était déjà passé par le pont, mais ça n'avait servi à rien, bien sûr ; la coïncidence aurait été trop exceptionnelle s'il était passé par là au même moment, et il n'était pas du genre à être verni par la providence.

En plus, quand il était parti, c'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi ; la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et le ciel s'assombrissait – il fallait commencer à allumer les lampes torches suspendues aux entrées des échoppes ou des maisons. À moins d'aller manger dans une de ces échoppes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, et Kurogane regrettait un peu d'être venu. Heureusement qu'il avait pris de l'argent avec lui – et son poignard, au cas où la monnaie aurait attiré les convoitises. C'était une ville calme, la plupart du temps, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un voleur.

Toutefois, alors qu'il croisait deux hommes dans la rue, leur conversation attira son attention.

- Regarde, il est là, le bordel…

- Celui de Mitsuko-san, c'est ça ? Là où il y a la lanterne rouge ?

- Ouais, là…

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder l'endroit décrit – c'était donc de ce bordel que parlaient ces deux soldats, l'autre jour… Il n'était pas le seul de la ville, mais il était le plus célèbre, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

- On y va ? demanda l'un des deux hommes.

- On a pas dit qu'on allait manger avant ? On ira après avoir mangé, trancha le second.

Son camarade finit par hocher la tête, puis ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Kurogane en proie à une frustration plus intense que jamais. Entrer dans cet endroit signifierait renier ses convictions, tout ça pour obéir à un vil instinct charnel. Ne pas y entrer… ça signifiait d'autres nuits sans sommeil, à essayer d'éloigner de lui l'image du blond, pour finalement la salir avec chaque fois plus de passion que la précédente.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'entrée, fasciné qu'il était et rebuté en même temps. De toute façon, au point où il en était… est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Quelle que soit sa décision, il le regretterait de toute façon.

- Merde, grogna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte – tout en s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il entra dans la pièce, très mal à l'aise – c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce genre d'endroit. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait couché avec des filles de sa connaissance, au château, mais accepter de faire tourner l'industrie du sexe, c'était tout de même autre chose. Ça heurtait ses valeurs avec une telle force qu'il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas faire demi-tour tout de suite.

- Bienvenue, cher client ! s'exclama une voix féminine, comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Si les deux hommes n'avaient pas éclairé Kurogane sur le genre d'endroit que c'était, même à y entrer, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. C'était une pièce très sobre, avec un casier à chaussures, comme dans n'importe quelle habitation japonaise, et il y avait une dame en kimono, aux cheveux noirs mêlés de fils argentés, assise en _seiza¸ _la position traditionnelle japonaise, les mains sur ses genoux, et qui le regardait avec un sourire aimable – mais Kurogane sentait que c'était surtout du commercial. La seule différence avec une entrée normale, c'était cette petite table basse sur le côté, avec un coussin par terre, et dessus, un crayon et du papier – de quoi noter qui était louée pour combien de temps ?

Décidément, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il n'était pas trop tard pour s'en aller.

- Je vous en prie, approchez, dit la dame, dont la douceur de la voix tranchait avec son regard calculateur. C'est votre première visite ?

Kurogane fut honteux de constater qu'au lieu de sortir, il s'approchait effectivement d'elle. _On repassera, pour la maîtrise de soi,_ songea-t-il rapidement.

- Oui.

En réponse à son assentiment, la dame s'inclina très bas.

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Mitsuko, et je suis ravie de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre établissement.

Ravi, Kurogane ne l'était pas, lui, mais par une sorte d'étrange pouvoir hypnotique, la femme l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

- Mes filles sont toutes d'excellentes danseuses et chanteuses, soyez-en assuré, continuait la dénommée Mitsuko.

Danseuses, chanteuses ? Quelle importance ça pouvait bien avoir ? Est-ce qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour vendre leur corps ? Mais maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Kurogane se rappelait d'avoir entendu parler de certaines maisons de plaisir où les filles devaient maîtriser des disciplines telles que le chant, la danse, le shamisen… On les appelait les "femmes des arts" – en japonais, ça se disait _geisha_. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un terme qu'il avait entendu souvent. Il faisait référence aux établissements des quartiers de luxe, et souvent réservés aux gens riches ou puissants. Ça ne rendait pas le sort de ces femmes plus enviable, selon Kurogane, mais on devait tout de même leur offrir plus de respect que dans une vulgaire maison de passe.

Tout fameux qu'il soit, le bordel de Mitsuko n'était certainement pas de ce standing. C'était une simple maison close populaire, et les filles qui y travaillaient devaient sans doute être endettées jusqu'au cou, avec l'impossibilité de s'enfuir. Le fait qu'elles puissent chanter et danser ne devait être qu'un petit plus pour impressionner le client. Mais Kurogane, lui, s'en moquait bien – il avait la ferme intention de tout oublier de sa visite une fois qu'il serait reparti.

- Désirez-vous quelqu'un en particulier ?

Le brun trouva sa question totalement idiote, puisque, comme il l'avait précisé quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'était jamais venu – comment pourrait-il faire un choix alors qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que _vu_ ces filles ?

Toutefois, il désirait _en effet_ quelqu'un de particulier.

- Est-ce que vous avez une fille blonde ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il y un silence surpris auquel Kurogane s'attendait – on n'était pas blond souvent, par ici – mais de toute façon, il ne disait pas ça sérieusement, et il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une quelconque réponse positive.

Mais le léger sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de la patronne lui coupa le souffle un instant. Non… Elle aurait… ?

À cette idée, Kurogane eut l'impression d'avoir un **nœud** dans la gorge.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, mais je n'ai aucune fille blonde à vous proposer.

Ah ben non, finalement. Elle devait juste se moquer de lui et de son attirance pour le style occidental.

- Toutefois, si vous n'êtes pas très regardant sur le genre, je peux vous proposer quelqu'un.

Elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains, et avant que Kurogane ait eu le temps de revenir de sa surprise, le panneau au papier de riz coulissa derrière elle, et une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs apparut. Elle s'agenouilla et s'inclina devant Kurogane et Mitsuko.

- Vous désirez, Mère ?

Kurogane se demanda si c'était la fille qu'elle voulait lui proposer – aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec le genre blond, en effet. Il se demandait même pour quelle raison elle avait fait le rapprochement. Mais, pendant qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées, Mitsuko avait dit quelque chose à la jeune fille, qui était déjà repartie, en faisant coulisser la porte derrière elle.

- Je vous prie de patienter un instant, je l'ai fait appeler.

Pas elle donc…

En attendant, il restait seul avec la femme, extrêmement mal à l'aise, avec l'impression que les battements désordonnés de son cœur devaient certainement s'entendre dans toute la pièce et celle d'à côté. Et puis, il y avait cette sorte d'espoir insensé, au moment de son sourire, et qui malgré tout, ne l'avait toujours pas lâché…

Dans le silence qui régnait, des pas légers et rapides se firent entendre derrière le panneau coulissant, puis celui-ci glissa, et révéla un visage encadré de cheveux blonds, qui s'inclina presque aussitôt devant Mitsuko et Kurogane…

… qui fixait l'apparition, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il travaillait ici ? _Impossible ! _ Un ange comme lui ?!

- Redresse-toi, Fye, ordonna la patronne.

Sous son injonction, l'ange – celui de Kurogane, aucun doute – releva la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du ninja, qui avait l'impression qui tout avait disparu autour de lui depuis que le blond était entré dans la pièce.

Toutefois, son expression était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait quelques jours plus tôt. Si, l'autre fois, il donnait l'impression de rayonner, cette fois-ci, sa pâleur avait quelque chose de maladif, et son regard était plein d'anxiété et d'appréhension.

Puis il brisa le contact visuel en baissant la tête à nouveau, et la gérante reprit la parole :

- Qu'en dites-vous, cher client ?

Incapable de dire un mot, et balancé entre le désir et la honte, Kurogane se contenta d'incliner la tête pour signaler son assentiment.

- Très bien, répondit Mitsuko. Pour ce qui est de son prix, nous discuterons des détails techniques après, si vous le voulez bien. Pour l'instant, je vais laisser Fye vous emmener, et je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

À ces mots, le blond se releva et s'inclina, avant de murmurer d'une voix si basse que l'autre l'entendit à peine :

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie…

Il fit coulisser la porte en papier de riz et disparut derrière ; Kurogane jeta un regard à Mitsuko, qui lui souriait. Elle paraissait si loin de lui, tout d'un coup ! Depuis l'arrivée du blond, il avait l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans une dimension parallèle.

En silence, il suivit le blond.

.oOo.

Le panneau coulissant donnait sur un couloir au parquet ciré, qui contenait une multitude de portes du même acabit, toutes fermées ; au bout de ce couloir se trouvait un autre couloir du même genre, puis un escalier, qui menait à un troisième couloir…

Kurogane suivait silencieusement Fye à travers ce dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait fait une réflexion telle que, _"wah, c'est drôlement spacieux, ici"_, ou alors _"si on continue comme ça, je ne saurai plus retrouver le chemin du retour"_, mais il était loin d'être dans son état normal. Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par le blond qui marchait devant lui, et ses cheveux blonds un peu fous, et la peau pâle de sa nuque… Le trajet lui sembla durer à peine quelques secondes.

Puis Fye le fit entrer dans une pièce, où trônait fièrement un futon, et pour la première fois, Kurogane, les joues brûlantes, songea à son acte. Nom de dieu, il venait d'_acheter_ le corps de ce type pour une nuit. Pas n'importe qui, _lui ! _ Son apparition divine. Son obsession malsaine. Par quelle étrange coïncidence en était-il venu à entrer dans ce bordel alors que le blond y travaillait ?

Blond qui, en ce moment même, était en train de le fixer d'un air plein d'appréhension. Et pourtant, ce regard craintif ne diminuait en rien sa beauté – Kurogane était tellement fasciné qu'il ne songeait même pas à dire un mot. Ce fut Fye qui s'en chargea pour lui.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

Il s'exprimait dans un japonais parfait, et sa voix eut l'effet de sortir le brun de sa rêverie. Toutefois, la chaleur qu'il y avait dans les paroles de leur première rencontre avait disparu.

_Normal,_ songea Kurogane amèrement. _Ce n'est plus un passant qui croise un passant. C'est un homme qui achète le corps d'un prostitué. C'est une relation de dominant à dominé. Une question d'argent – pas de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre._

Et c'était loin, très loin d'être ce qu'il voulait. Si ça avait été une fille, une prostituée qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui lui aurait offert un peu de bon temps, à la limite – mais maintenant qu'il avait l'original sous les yeux, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que songer à poser un doigt dessus ? C'était juste impossible.

Les yeux mi-curieux, mi-inquiets du blond lui rappelèrent qu'une question lui avait été posée, et il finit par répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je m'appelle Kurogane.

- Kurogane…, répéta l'ange.

Entendre son nom, prononcé d'une telle façon, par une telle voix, ça valait plus que toutes les prostituées du monde… Il aurait aimé qu'il soit accompagné d'un sourire, et que la lueur de crainte disparaisse des yeux bleus, mais chaque chose en son temps – il ne désespérait pas d'y arriver.

- Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- … Fye, finit par répondre l'autre avec hésitation.

Fye. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de nom – et le prononcer n'était pas très facile – mais il le trouva d'emblée magnifique. Comme son propriétaire…

Plus de doute, il était définitivement ensorcelé.

- Depuis quand travailles-tu ici, Fye ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard ahuri, se demandant visiblement pourquoi une telle question était évoquée, puis, il répondit d'un ton nerveux :

- Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? Vous ne préférez pas qu'on passe directement à ce que vous êtes venu faire ?

Kurogane eut l'impression qu'un vent glacial venait de le gifler. C'était vrai, en définitive, il avait acheté son corps, et Fye ne devait pas avoir plus d'estime pour lui que pour tous ses autres clients, qui devaient se bousculer au portillon, vu sa beauté. Il avait un peigne orné de perles et de fleurs dans ses cheveux, et cet accessoire n'était pas sans signification ; il montrait qu'il était un client assez demandé, car les filles qui n'avaient pas de succès ne pouvaient pas en porter, et il montrait également qu'il était le favori d'un homme, de celui qui lui avait payé ça. Et à voir l'ornement, tout en nacre, et la qualité des fleurs et des perles, pour sûr, ça ne venait pas de n'importe qui – sûrement un type très riche.

Kurogane ressentit soudainement, avec une force qui le laissa sans voix, la terrible morsure de la jalousie. Fye ne pouvait pas être à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui – il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il refusait que des porcs comme les deux hommes qu'il avait vus dans la rue ne posent ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sale sur lui…

Pourquoi, dieux du ciel, pourquoi un ange comme lui travaillait-il dans un bordel ?

- … Kurogane-san ?

La voix nerveuse de Fye le fit sortir de ses pensées – décidément, il se perdait beaucoup trop dans son imagination, ces derniers temps. Il releva les yeux vers Fye et eut une fois de plus le souffle coupé par sa beauté hors du commun.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça, en fait – le coup de foudre. Et peu importait le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été attiré plus que ça par les hommes (de toute façon, Fye n'était pas un homme, c'était un ange), peu importait non plus qu'il ne soit jamais vraiment tombé amoureux ; il acceptait tous ces changements comme s'ils étaient la conséquence logique de sa rencontre avec lui.

Et ils l'étaient, sans doute ; y avait-il un seul homme capable de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui à sa simple vue ? Kurogane en doutait.

Finalement, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, après un long silence, sa voix sonnait aussi nerveusement que celle de Fye :

- Écoute… Je ne veux pas te toucher.

C'était un mensonge total, évidemment, vu qu'il en mourait d'envie ; mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Fye ait une mauvaise idée de lui, et se jeter sur lui d'entrée, ça ne lui paraissait pas être le meilleur moyen de gagner son …

… De gagner quoi ? Son affection ? Son amour ?

Idiot qu'il était ! Et où est-ce que ça pourrait l'amener, de gagner l'amour d'une courtisane ? De quelqu'un qui vendait son corps aux autres sans doute pour le reste de sa vie, sûrement écrasé par des dettes énormes, probablement incapable de s'en sortir seul…

Oh, lui, il aurait aimé l'en sortir ! Mais il était loin d'être riche. Et il se voyait mal supplier Tomoyo d'intercéder en faveur de Fye. Toute conciliante qu'elle était, la princesse n'accepterait certainement pas de lui offrir le logement et la nourriture simplement parce que Kurogane était tombé amoureux de lui – au moins, il était assez lucide sur ce point.

La voix hésitante de Fye lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous ne… voulez pas me toucher ?

Le brun aurait cru que l'idée l'apaiserait un peu, mais en fait, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, l'autre avait l'air encore plus inquiet.

- Ça pose un problème ? demanda Kurogane, étonné.

- Eh bien… un peu, oui, répondit Fye d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendait à peine. Mère… ne va pas vraiment apprécier, si vous ne faites rien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si je paye ?

- C'est une question de réputation de la maison, répondit Fye à voix basse.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil – il ne voyait pas très bien où était le problème.

- À moins que ta patronne n'espionne derrière la porte, on peut très bien faire croire qu'il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose entre nous, non ? Ça ne dépend que de nous, la _réputation_, comme tu dis.

- De nous, oui, répondit lentement Fye en le fixant d'un air intrigué. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors, si vous ne voulez pas de mon corps…?

Non, techniquement, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en _voulait pas_…

- C'est juste que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi…

Dieux, que c'était embarrassant. Mais enfin, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, après tout – la chance de pouvoir lui parler valait bien n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Vous… avez dépensé votre argent pour en _savoir plus sur moi ?_ s'étonna Fye, interloqué. Pour quelle raison ?

- Ah, grogna Kurogane, extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'est juste que… Tu dois pas t'en souvenir – je suppose que pour toi, tous les japonais se ressemblent – mais, je t'ai croisé dans la rue, l'autre jour, et tu m'as intrigué. Alors… j'ai été vraiment étonné de te trouver ici, mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion… Je voulais… parler un peu. Juste.

- Je m'en souviens.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, et son brusque changement d'attitude étonna Kurogane, qui releva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous avez les yeux rouges… C'est rare. Alors, je m'en souviens…

Avec ces simples paroles, Kurogane avait l'impression qu'il faisait ralentir le temps autour d'eux, et l'ambiance, gênée aux entournures juste avant, devenait brusquement plus intimiste et **éthérée**. Il l'avait donc remarqué, lui aussi… Il se _souvenait_.

Il baissa la tête, comme écrasé par la révélation. Fye l'avait remarqué… Bon, il n'en était pas au point d'oser espérer que son obsession des jours qui avaient suivi avait été partagée, mais ce simple fait suffisait à le gonfler d'espoir. S'il l'avait remarqué, rien n'était perdu…

- Et vous avez ramassé mon mouchoir, ajouta Fye avec un sourire beaucoup plus naturel, qui rappela à Kurogane le premier qu'il lui avait offert.

- Oui. De toute façon, t'aurais pas pu le ramasser toi-même, chargé comme t'étais… C'était pour ici, le linge ?

L'expression du blond s'assombrit un peu, mais il répondit tout de même :

- Oui… Je fais la lessive, le ménage, je prépare certains repas, et j'offre mon corps aux clients. Je sers un peu d'homme à tout faire, en fait…

_Homme… _C'était un terme tellement inadapté, aux yeux de Kurogane. Soit il était un ange, soit il était Fye tout court. Mais l'idée d'en faire un être sexué était vraiment bizarre. Et pourtant, malgré son visage, pas de doute, c'était un homme…

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait ressentir, à devoir mettre de côté sa fierté masculine, à être traité comme une putain ? Déjà pour une fille, c'était difficile, alors pour lui…

- Pourquoi tu fais ce métier ?

Le blond jeta un regard méfiant vers la porte, comme si sa patronne les espionnait vraiment, puis il prit une voix plus basse pour répondre :

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas le choix ? Explique-moi, insista Kurogane.

Lorsque le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux, il sentit nettement sa concentration s'évaporer. Difficile de ne pas plonger.

- Ça risque d'être long…

- Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Très bien, sourit Fye. Comme vous voudrez.

.oOo.

Lorsque Kurogane était rentré chez lui, il n'avait fait que repenser à sa soirée. Il n'avait même pas **effleuré** Fye une seule fois, mais le blond lui avait parlé pendant des heures, et à ses yeux, ça le satisfaisait bien plus que s'il avait juste couché avec lui, inconnu avec inconnu.

Il était né en Europe, mais Kurogane avait oublié le nom du pays – il fallait dire que la géographie occidentale, c'était pas son truc. Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il était né là-bas, il en était parti tellement jeune qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus – il ne le savait que parce qu'on lui avait dit. Impossible également de se rappeler quand il était arrivé au Japon ; de ce qu'il se souvenait, il avait l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu, et c'était pour ça qu'il parlait le japonais sans accent.

Il habitait dans une autre ville, chez un vieux japonais qui lui avait appris ce qu'il savait, puis l'homme était mort, et il s'était retrouvé dans la rue. Il avait d'abord essayé de faire des petits boulots par-ci par-là, mais sa couleur de cheveux rebutait tellement les gens qu'il avait dû abandonner l'idée.

Au final, il avait atterri dans la ville, à moitié mort de faim, et il avait attiré l'attention de Mitsuko-san, qui ne crachait pas sur la nouveauté et l'exotisme des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Au début, il avait surtout été embauché comme homme de ménage pour le bordel, mais lorsque les clients avaient commencé à s'intéresser à lui, Mitsuko s'était dit qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de réaliser une bonne affaire, et elle l'avait "mis à la vente", comme elle disait.

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait contracté envers Mitsuko une énorme dette, du fait qu'elle l'ait nourri et logé pendant des années, et il n'était pas là d'arriver à la payer. Sur l'argent qu'il se faisait en vendant son corps, mettons quatre yens, il y avait deux yens pour Mitsuko, et deux yens pour lui. Mais sur ces deux yens, il devait payer sa nourriture, ses habits et son logement. Mais il avait sur les filles l'énorme avantage de ne pas avoir à payer le médecins pour des herbes médicinales qui empêcheraient une grossesse aux conséquences désastreuses ; et quand on savait que le médecin demandait près de vingt yens par jour, ce n'était pas une mince économie.

Restait que même en écartant ces frais, deux yens par visite ne suffisaient pas pour payer ce qu'il devait, et chaque jour, l'écart se creusait encore davantage.

Kurogane l'aurait aidé, si ça avait été possible – il lui aurait bien donné tout son argent de bon cœur. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas, lui non plus ; Tomoyo avait bien émis l'idée de le payer, au début, mais étant donné qu'il était nourri et logé au château, il avait refusé. Comme elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie, il avait accepté d'être payé symboliquement, un yen par semaine, qui trouvait son chemin dans une boite de sa chambre et qui oublié d'être utilisé ensuite, sauf quand il allait en ville manger un truc, de temps en temps… ou bien, lorsqu'il allait au bordel.

Toutes ses économies n'auraient jamais suffi pour éponger la dette de Fye. Comme il le regrettait, maintenant… Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir Tomoyo pour lui demander une augmentation de salaire alors qu'il s'était battu pendant des mois pour qu'elle arrête de le payer.

Enfin, si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait sans doute par le faire quand même…

La première fois qu'il était revenu au château après avoir passé la nuit à parler avec Fye, lorsque Tomoyo l'avait croisé le lendemain matin, elle l'avait regardé d'un air interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette nuit ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Non… Mais tu as l'air tellement différent. Hier j'ai quitté un homme amorphe et grognon, et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de te voir transfiguré.

Normal. L'ange était passé par là...

L'espace d'un instant, il avait été tenté de lui demander conseil, mais ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il aurait supporté la moquerie – et avec Tomoyo, ça manquait rarement – et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas en quoi elle aurait pu l'aider. Elle était le gouverneur du pays, pas Dieu le père, non plus.

Depuis, il était retourné deux fois au bordel – il y avait toujours ce moment d'embarras quand Mitsuko le regardait entrer et qu'elle lui souriait d'un air entendu, mais il était vite oublié une fois que Fye et lui étaient dans la même pièce.

- T'es vraiment un gars bizarre…

C'était ce que Fye avait dit, la fois dernière. Son tutoiement était venu tout naturellement et Kurogane en avait été ravi.

- Je veux dire, tu dépenses tous tes sous pour m'avoir et tu ne me touches même pas. Je ne suis pas habitué…

- J'ai juste pas envie que tu me voies comme tous ces autres types qui t'achètent.

Il avait pris un ton évasif, pour ne pas montrer que c'était tout de même quelque chose dont il avait envie – et, si Fye l'avait remarqué, il n'en avait rien dit. Sans doute que ça ne lui déplaisait pas d'être acheté pour sa conversation et pas pour son corps.

- Je ne te vois pas comme eux, de toute façon. Tu es trop différent pour ça.

Il aurait aimé que cette différence signifie qu'il avait le droit de se rapprocher de lui plus que quiconque, mais Fye était passé à un autre sujet, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé ce soir-là.

Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était que ces congés forcés, jusque là considérés comme un fléau, lui avaient permis d'aller le voir souvent. Que ferait-il, une fois qu'il aurait recommencé à travailler, dans moins d'une semaine ? Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'aller en ville, occupé comme il était avec son travail de capitaine de la garde…

Bon. Il trouverait bien un moyen… Hors de question qu'il arrête de le voir, de toute façon. Même s'il devait se ruiner pour ça. Il y songerait en temps voulu…

.oOo.

La reprise de son travail, était, dans l'immédiat, la chose qui préoccupait le plus Kurogane. Ce fut donc un choc inattendu pour lui lorsque, muni de ses quatre yens habituels (tirés de sa réserve personnelle, qui s'amenuisait dangereusement), il entra dans la maison close pour s'entendre dire par Mitsuko :

- Bonjour, Kurogane-san. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais Fye n'est pas disponible actuellement.

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais _vraiment _envisagé le fait que Fye puisse également vendre son corps à d'autres gens. Il le savait, certes – il en avait accepté l'idée comme on accepte le fait qu'on puisse être blessé en partant à la guerre. Mais c'était une chose de _savoir_ qu'on allait être blessé ; _ressentir_ cette foutue douleur en était une autre.

- Mais, si vous voulez quelqu'un d'autre, je peux vous proposer…

- Non merci, coupa Kurogane sèchement.

Il se redressa et sortit de l'établissement en coup de vent. La jalousie, la frustration faisaient bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Comme il _haïssait_ cet homme inconnu, qui était en train de tenir Fye dans ses bras, qui le faisait peut-être crier, alors que lui, bordel, il n'avait jamais été plus loin que de l'effleurer !

Pas que la situation eut été plus supportable s'il avait déjà couché avec lui, cela dit. Loin de là.

Il avait l'impression qu'un voile s'était posé sur ses perceptions ; il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien – la seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était la terrible douleur de la jalousie. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors ; il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait faire aussi mal.

Bénis soient les ignorants.

Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de voir autour de lui, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient porté sur le pont où il avait croisé Fye pour la première fois. Fye… Dans les bras d'un autre homme, en cet instant-même…

_Non. _

- T'en fais une tête. Pû !

Un doigt s'écrasa sur sa joue, et il se tourna vers sa droite, stupéfait, pour voir des yeux bleus le fixer d'un air hilare, accompagnés d'un sourire rayonnant.

- Mais… t'es…

Il contempla la pile de linge immaculée dans le panier en paille **tressée** que portait Fye, et bafouilla :

- T'étais parti laver le linge ?

- Oui, sourit Fye. Je suis content de te croiser ! J'espère que je vais te voir chaque fois que je passe sur ce pont, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé depuis notre première rencontre, alors quand je t'ai vu, là, j'ai cru que c'était une illusion ! Mais finalement, tu… euh, Kuro-chan ? Ça va ?

Le brun s'était accroupi par terre, la tête dans les mains. Le soulagement était tellement intense que son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il en avait envie de rire et de hurler à la fois.

- Oh, _merde_…

- Kuro-pon ? s'affola Fye. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que se passe, tu es malade ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Chargé comme il l'était, le blond ne pouvait pas trop se pencher, aussi faisait-il des bonds ridicules à côté de Kurogane, qui finit par se redresser avec difficulté.

- Ça va.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Aaah !

Le panier et sa pile de linge tombèrent sur le sol poussiéreux du pont quand Kurogane attira Fye contre lui pour le serrer à lui en briser les os. Il n'y eut aucune protestation, le blond étant trop ébahi pour dire un mot. Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, aucun des deux ne parla, et Kurogane put sentir pour la première fois le **parfum** des cheveux de Fye, qui semblait totalement pétrifié.

- Kurogane, finit-il par bafouiller, au bout d'un long moment d'immobilité. Qu'est-ce que…

- Je t'aime, marmonna le brun rapidement.

Il lâcha Fye et se recula, mal à l'aise. Le blond clignait des yeux, l'air totalement ahuri.

- Désolé, ajouta Kurogane.

- Euh… Pourquoi désolé…?

- Parce que ça n'arrange pas tes affaires, je suppose. Ni les miennes, d'ailleurs... M'enfin c'est comme ça.

- … T'es vraiment sérieux, là ?

Son air interloqué ne devait pas être de très bon augure pour Kurogane.

- Ben… oui.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'as jamais demandé à coucher avec moi, depuis que tu viens me voir…?

Kurogane étouffa un soupir – voilà, il ne comprenait pas. C'était à parier.

- Parce que je suis un abruti bourré de sens moral, répondit-il un peu brusquement, et qu'en dehors du fait que je ne veux pas que tu me mettes dans le même panier que ceux à qui tu donnes du bon temps, je n'ai pas envie que tu me _vendes_ ton corps. Je veux l'avoir gratuitement, et encore, pas par pitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai horreur de la pitié.

- Moi aussi, j'ai horreur de ça, répondit Fye d'un air distrait.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le blond reprit :

- Je pensais que tu avais pitié de moi, toi aussi. Mais, tu dis que tu m'aimes… Ça change tout.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? À part le fait que je sois en train de te flanquer la trouille…

- Non, pas du tout, sourit Fye. En fait, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ heureux que tu m'aies dit ça… Tu vois, tu es la toute première personne à… enfin, non, en fait – pas à me l'avoir dit, mais plutôt à être sincère en le disant. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'est toi…

- Et je ne suis pas n'importe qui d'autre…?

Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir, finalement…

- Non, évidemment… Tu es différent. Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- … Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux… espérer quelque chose de toi ?

À voir son expression qui s'assombrissait brusquement, la réponse devait être non, supposa Kurogane en sentant une petite douleur très désagréable lui mordiller le cœur. Pourtant, Fye ne lui dit pas ce à quoi il s'attendait – un non bien franc et massif.

- À ce stade, ce que je peux ressentir n'a aucune espèce d'importance, dit-il lentement. Je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ; c'est Mitsuko qui décide de ce que je dois être, et je n'ai pas le choix.

- C'est important, pour moi ! Juste de le savoir…

- Tu crois ? Moi, je crois que même toi, tu n'aimerais pas être fixé.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil étonné, et Fye s'expliqua :

- Tu vois, si tu m'aimes, mon métier doit te donner des envies de meurtres. Pas vrai ?

- Si, admit le ninja.

- Voilà. Si je te dis que je t'aime en retour, tu seras content au début, mais ce n'est pas ça qui pourra m'aider à arrêter de faire ce travail, et au final, le fait de te dire que je vends mon corps à des inconnus te sera encore plus insupportable, parce que tu te dirais que je serais plus heureux avec toi – si tu prends mes intérêts à cœur, s'entend. Et tu tenterais sans doute de me convaincre de m'enfuir du bordel, ou quelque chose de ce genre, ce qui m'amènerait des tas d'ennuis, et me rendrait finalement la vie plus difficile, avec la possibilité qu'on ne puisse même plus ne serait-ce que se voir.

Le brun resta silencieux – il y avait du vrai là-dedans, mais enfin, quand même… C'était un peu noircir le tableau, non ?

- Tandis que si je ne te dis rien, tu ne sais rien – admire ma logique! – par conséquent : tu peux t'imaginer que je t'aime ; mais sans en être sûr, tu ne peux rien tenter qui m'attirerait des ennuis. Et tu peux t'imaginer que je ne t'aime pas ; dans ce cas, tu te dirais qu'après tout, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je déteste mon métier ? Il se peut que je le supporte très bien, si je ne suis amoureux de personne. Et donc tu pourrais accepter plus facilement l'idée que je me vende. Et encore une fois, tu ne tenterais rien.

- … Tordu, comme raisonnement.

- Avoue que j'ai raison.

- Je ne sais pas, tempéra Kurogane. Parce que, déjà, que tu apprécies ton boulot ou pas, je suis assez égoïste pour continuer à ne pas supporter que tu te fasses traiter comme une traînée. Et enfin, je suis assez naïf pour croire que tu ne fais pas un métier pareil de gaîté de cœur. La seule différence, peut-être, c'est si je tentais quelque chose ou pas… Mais je ne ferais rien qui puisse aller contre ton intérêt, de toute façon.

- Tu t'imaginerais peut-être que ton action irait dans mon intérêt, alors que ce serait l'inverse.

C'est qu'il avait du répondant, le blond. Il n'était pas seulement mignon, il en avait dans la caboche – ce qui était loin de déplaire au ninja.

- Eh bien, soit. Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi je voudrais que tu me le dises. Déjà, ça m'éviterait beaucoup d'insomnies torturées, et mon corps t'en serait reconnaissant. Ensuite, si tu me disais que tu m'aimais, je pourrais oser te demander de te voir en dehors du bordel, par exemple, te croiser _par hasard_ lorsque tu vas laver le linge ou acheter de la nourriture pour faire à manger. On pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, et ça serait toujours ça de gagné – et ça me permettrait de ralentir la fuite de mes économies, histoire que je ne sois pas sur la paille trop vite et dans l'incapacité de venir acheter ton temps. Et si tu me disais que tu ne m'aimais pas, je ne te le demanderais pas, et tout serait réglé.

- Effectivement, admit Fye d'un ton préoccupé, ça donne une nouvelle dimension à la question.

- Tu vois.

Le blond releva les yeux vers Kurogane, et resta silencieux un instant à le contempler, avant de dire :

- Mais, que je t'aime ou pas, la situation ne changera pas, de toute façon.

- Alors tu peux bien me le dire.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Fye, qui s'exclama :

- Qu'il est têtu, ce Kuro-chan ! Une vraie bourrique. Aide-moi à ramasser le linge, tiens. C'est de ta faute s'il est tombé, après tout.

C'était vrai – mais le brun remarqua surtout qu'il s'ingéniait à changer de sujet. Mais la vision du linge couvert de poussière le détourna de ses réflexions un moment.

- Désolé, je t'ai ruiné ta lessive…

- Eh oui, répondit Fye avec bonne humeur. Méchant Kuro-pon, va. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a pas d'importance – je dirai à Mitsuko qu'un enfant m'a fait tomber. Et je serai chargé d'y retourner, demain matin, sans doute, et à ce moment-là, si tu veux, on pourrait se voir.

Les bras chargés de linge sale, Kurogane releva la tête vers Fye, qui souriait.

- … Tu serais d'accord ?

- Puisque je te le propose…

C'était dingue, quand même, cette tendance qu'avait son cœur à vouloir battre des records de vitesse chaque fois qu'il disait une phrase qui pouvait attiser ses espoirs. Dingue, et ridicule en même temps…

Le brun se releva, et fourra le linge sali dans le panier que Fye avait ramassé.

- Ok. Je viens demain, alors. Je t'attendrai ici.

- Demain matin, d'accord ? Elle risque de m'envoyer laver le linge à la première heure… Tu seras là ?

- Oui.

Il aurait attendu toute la journée, s'il l'avait fallu.

.oOo.

Ce matin-là, il y avait le marché ; c'était là que Fye achetait la nourriture pour toute la communauté de la maison. Kurogane avait repris le travail, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il travaillait tout le temps, toute la semaine ; et il avait réussi à plus ou moins faire coïncider ses rares pauses avec les moments où Fye sortait faire des courses ou laver le linge. C'était souvent les mêmes horaires, Mitsuko étant une dame à la vie réglée comme du papier millimétré.

- Du poisson, du riz, du miso, chantonnait Fye en balançant au bout de son bras le panier qui lui servait à rassembler les aliments.

Il semblait si insouciant – on aurait dit que le malheur de sa propre vie ne l'atteignait même pas. Kurogane, lui, était beaucoup plus sombre. Déjà, il n'avait plus le temps – ni l'argent – de passer au bordel, donc les soirées où Fye pouvait n'être qu'à lui avaient disparu ; et ne pas réserver son temps, c'était le rendre disponible pour n'importe quel quidam, et Kurogane n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter l'idée. Ensuite, le marché, la lessive, et tout ce pour quoi Fye sortait en ville, tout était toujours limité dans le temps. Le marché prenait environ une heure, une heure et demi grand maximum ; la lessive, pareil. Et deux fois une heure par semaine, ce n'était pas assez au goût de Kurogane.

- T'es déjà venu dans cette rue au printemps, Kuro-min ?

Le ninja avait arrêté de s'étonner des surnoms étranges que lui donnait Fye – et s'il protestait parfois pour la forme, en réalité, il espérait que l'autre n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue d'arrêter. Quelque part, ces surnoms devaient faire de lui quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux de Fye… Enfin, il l'espérait.

- Je sais plus, répondit-il, surpris par la question. Pourquoi ?

Ils étaient dans une allée bordée par des arbres, et des tâches de soleil dansaient au sol chaque fois que leur feuillage bougeait légèrement, lorsque le vent soufflait.

- Ce sont des cerisiers, dit Fye. Au printemps, c'est magnifique. Les fleurs de cerisiers sont les plus belles du monde.

Kurogane ne pouvait pas lui donner tort sur ce point – le château de Tomoyo en était plein, et le spectacle de la floraison était toujours extrêmement apprécié.

- Pourquoi, de toutes les fleurs qui naissent au printemps, aucune d'entre elles ne donne jamais de **cerises** ? s'interrogea tout haut Kurogane.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Fye, pensif. Peut-être que les fleurs sont stériles. Peut-être qu'elles ne sont que des fleurs mâles, et que les mâles entre eux ne peuvent rien produire…

- Tu crois qu'il y a des mâles et de femelles chez les fleurs ?

Toutefois, la réponse de Fye le perturbait. Pensait-il à son travail, au fait qu'il ne courait aucun risque d'attendre un enfant, même s'il enchaînait les partenaires ? Ou bien faisait-il allusion à leur propre relation, dont il ne pourrait jamais rien en sortir de constructif ?

Kurogane avait déjà envisagé l'idée de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Il aurait voulu être un père aussi génial que le sien l'avait été pour lui, avant sa mort – mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un type viendrait se pointer dans l'équation. Et maintenant que Fye était apparu, c'était lui qui était devenu le centre de son monde, alors il avait abandonné l'idée.

Mais enfin, ça, c'était dans l'hypothèse où Fye aurait une place définitive dans sa vie. Pour l'instant, au vu de la situation actuelle, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment comme ça.

- Kurogane, demanda brusquement Fye, tu peux rester encore un peu avec moi, là ?

- Euh… oui… Pourquoi ?

L'emploi de son nom en entier lui faisait peur – Fye ne l'utilisait jamais, sauf quand l'heure était grave. Il devait avoir un truc sérieux à lui dire – mais l'hypothèse était contredite par le sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de Fye.

- Alors, suis-moi un peu…

La main libre de Fye attrapa le poignet de Kurogane et se mit à courir, le panier de nourriture se balançant à son autre bras. Confondu, le ninja ne songeait même pas à lui poser de questions. Fye s'arrêta au bout d'une rue déserte, devant la porte d'une maison, à l'écart des autres, cachée derrière des cerisiers, et il fit glisser le panneau coulissant, sous les yeux inquiets de Kurogane.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? chuchota le brun.

- Tu vas voir, murmura Fye. Viens, entre.

- Mais… c'est la maison de quelqu'un ?

- Non, personne n'y habite. C'est ma cachette secrète.

Une fois que Kurogane fut entré, il referma la porte derrière lui, fit glisser le verrou, et posa le panier dans un coin.

- C'est mon endroit, sourit-il. Tout le monde a peur de cette maison parce qu'on dit qu'elle est hantée. En fait, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, c'est moi qui m'amuse à venir ici quand je peux et à faire le fantôme pour les effrayer.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant en disant ça, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Kurogane, ses yeux avaient retrouvé une lueur sérieuse qui réduisit le brun au silence.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir rentrer là-bas. Mitsuko va s'inquiéter si je tarde trop. Mais…

Il se tut un instant, mais le ninja, la gorge nouée, pressentait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as dit que tu me voulais gratuitement, et avec les sentiments en prime ? Je pensais que c'était le bon moment, aujourd'hui…

- … T'es sérieux ?

Le brun chuchotait pour masquer son trouble, mais Fye donnait l'impression de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert – et il souriait, même si sa voix n'était pas plus assurée que celle de Kurogane.

- Mais oui. Je suis désolé de n'avoir que si peu de temps à t'offrir…

- Aucune importance… Comparé au reste, c'est…

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase, et attira Fye contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, il avait enfin le droit d'aller plus loin, et ça donnait une dimension tout à fait nouvelle au reste.

Et peu importait que l'endroit soit poussiéreux, qu'il n'y ait pas de futon, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – comment aurait-il pu s'en soucier, alors que Fye venait juste de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi ?

Et lorsque Fye dénoua sa ceinture, tous ses soucis furent relégués au second plan.

.oOo.

- Ça va, Kurogane ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Oh, cette princesse… Comment faisait-elle pour être capable de toujours savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de facile à déchiffrer. Mais à elle, ça ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème.

Eh bien, tant mieux, au fond, ça l'arrangeait. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il se leva pour lui faire face.

- Tomoyo…

- Oui ?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment amener ça. Que ce soit la question de l'argent, ou la question de l'amour, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de parler de lui-même qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kurogane ? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme ?

À vrai dire, l'endroit n'était pas très agité – c'était celui où il s'asseyait tout le temps, les marches de l'entrée du château – mais n'importe qui pouvait les écouter, c'était un fait. Mais rendre la conversation privée lui donnait un air d'officialité qui effrayait Kurogane.

- Pas la peine, répondit-il très vite. Je me demandais juste, si…

Il se tut à nouveau. Impossible de demander une augmentation, après tout le foin qu'il avait fait pour ne pas être payé…

- Oui ? insista Tomoyo.

Bon, tant pis. Elle ne pourrait pas deviner s'il ne disait rien, après tout.

- Voilà, tu te souviens, quand tu voulais me payer au début, et que je t'ai dit non, parce que je n'en avais pas besoin ? Ben, il se trouve que maintenant… j'en ai… un peu plus besoin qu'avant.

Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des siècles, Tomoyo l'observa en silence, puis elle eut un sourire, et répondit simplement :

- Suis-moi.

Elle fit demi-tour, sans rien ajouter, et s'éloigna de Kurogane, qui se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit – et hors de question de répéter ça deux fois. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il la suive ?

- Dépêche-toi, Kurogane, insista la princesse.

Arrêtant d'essayer de comprendre, le brun la rattrapa, et Tomoyo l'emmena dans une pièce de ses appartements privés où il n'était jamais venu.

- Tiens, assieds-toi un instant.

- Euh… Tu m'as écouté, tout à l'heure ? risqua-t-il, tout en restant debout.

- Mais oui, répondit-elle d'un ton impatient. Attends juste un instant.

Silencieux, il l'observa fouiller dans une de ses armoires, puis au bout d'un moment, elle se releva, avec une boîte en bois laqué dans la main.

- Tiens, sourit-elle en lui tendant, ça, c'est pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Intrigué, il fit glisser le loquet de la boite et l'ouvrit… pour découvrir qu'elle était pleine à ras bord de yens.

- … C'est de la charité ? dit-il en relevant la tête, vexé.

- Pas du tout, se moqua Tomoyo. C'est ta paie. J'ai mis de côté tout ce que tu n'as pas voulu accepter depuis le début. Jolie somme, hein ?

Bouche bée, le brun contempla les pièces – il y en avait tellement … Avec ça, il aurait peut-être de quoi régler la dette de Fye…

- Je savais bien qu'il y arriverait un moment où tu finirais par en avoir besoin, sourit Tomoyo.

- Mais… je peux pas prendre ça comme ça.

- C'est à toi, imbécile, soupira la princesse, agacée. Et si tu m'en as fait la demande, c'est que tu en as besoin, alors prends donc, et arrête de m'embêter.

Kurogane ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise.

- Eh bien… merci…

- J'espère que ça pourra t'aider, Kurogane, répondit Tomoyo d'un ton pour une fois empreint de sérieux, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira.

- … Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, dit-elle en reprenant son sourire espiègle. Je suis une prêtresse, après tout.

Kurogane hocha la tête sans vraiment l'écouter – pour lui, les problèmes avaient disparu au moment où la boîte laquée avait été ouverte.

.oOo.

- Eh, et si on s'enfuyait ?

- Aah, je savais qu'on finirait par en arriver là, soupira Fye.

Ils étaient en train de laver le linge au bord de la rivière, à l'extérieur du village, et l'été touchait à sa fin ; les feuilles des érables commençaient déjà à virer doucement au jaune – le rouge viendrait plus tard.

- Écoute, Kuro-chan… Tu sais bien que j'adorerais m'enfuir avec toi, mais je n'ai pas d'argent…

- Moi, j'en ai, coupa Kurogane. J'ai reçu ma paye de ces dernières années l'autre jour. Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez pour couvrir ta dette…

Il s'attendait à de l'étonnement, puis à un enthousiasme délirant, mais le silence de Fye le prit au dépourvu.

- … C'est bien une question de dette, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il, troublé.

- En fait, il y a un autre problème, répondit Fye lentement.

- … Et qu'est-ce que c'est…?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Kuro-min, dit Fye avec un pâle sourire. Si tu veux savoir, tu es le seul que j'aime, je te le jure. Et je te promets que si c'était possible, je m'enfuirais avec toi là, maintenant. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a un homme…

Peu importe ce qui pouvait suivre, ça ne sentait pas bon – mais Kurogane ne dit pas un mot et attendit le reste.

- Tu te souviens de mon peigne en nacre ? demanda Fye doucement.

- Celui que tu avais dans tes cheveux quand je venais te voir là-bas ? Oui. Et alors ?

- C'est un homme qui me l'a offert. Il me demande chaque fois qu'il vient, et il a l'air de m'apprécier particulièrement. Moi, ajouta rapidement Fye en voyant l'expression de Kurogane, je ne l'aime pas, cet homme. Il est hautain et prétentieux, et il est égoïste. Mais il est très, très riche. Et il veut m'avoir pour lui tout seul. Récemment, ma patronne lui a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était intéressé par moi, et que s'il me voulait, il fallait qu'il y mette le prix. Je pense qu'elle parlait de toi… À mon avis, son idée c'était de faire monter les enchères pour gagner le plus d'argent possible, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous deux m'achète au plus haut prix. Mais, Kurogane, il est bien plus riche que toi, même avec toutes tes économies… Et il n'acceptera jamais de me céder à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut un long silence, nécessaire à Kurogane pour assimiler toutes les informations que venait de lui donner Fye, puis il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Comment il s'appelle, cet homme ?

- Ashura…

Ashura ! Un des hommes d'affaires les plus éminents du pays, rien que ça ! Et un vrai requin, en plus – Tomoyo avait déjà eu maille à partir avec lui. S'il avait Fye en vue, ça n'allait pas être facile, effectivement.

- C'est perdu d'avance, Kuro-chan, soupira Fye. Tu ne pourras jamais réunir plus d'argent que lui.

- Alors, on s'enfuit, répondit le brun d'un ton résolu.

- … Hein ?

- Quoi, "hein ?" ! s'emporta Kurogane. Tu veux passer toute ta vie dans les bras de ce type ? Tu préfères continuer à vivre prisonnier plutôt que t'enfuir avec moi ? Je ne te savais pas aussi trouillard !

- Je ne suis pas trouillard, répondit Fye, piqué au vif.

- Eh bien, il faudra me le prouver. De toute façon, je ne vais pas m'enfuir tout seul. Ça ne dépend que de toi. Et si tu n'as pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer non plus.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Kurogane put entendre son cœur battre à toute allure, puis Fye répondit :

- Bon. Il faut que je passe récupérer des affaires avant.

- Ça veut dire… que t'es d'accord ?

- Oui…

Le blond eut un léger sourire, et **entrelaça** ses doigts avec ceux de Kurogane, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

- De toute façon, je dois te prouver que je ne suis pas un trouillard, pas vrai ?

- … C'est juste.

- Alors voilà, c'est réglé.

Kurogane songea qu'il n'y avait bien que lui pour lui faire perdre tout sens commun rien qu'avec un sourire.

.oOo.

Le problème de la fuite, c'était que c'était très bien pour Fye (ou pas, mais bon, ça dépendrait de la façon dont c'était amené) mais que pour lui, capitaine de la garde du château de Tomoyo, ça amenait beaucoup de problèmes auxquels il n'avait pas songé sur le coup. Ça nécessitait une petite conversation avec sa princesse.

- Kurogane, il faut que je te parle, un instant…

Zut. Comme d'habitude, c'était elle qui avait pris les devants. Ça commençait à devenir lassant, à force. En tout cas, l'air sérieux qu'elle arborait n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes choses…

Elle l'entraîna dans la petite pièce de ses appartements qu'il avait découverte peu de temps auparavant, et le fit s'asseoir à genoux devant une petite table basse, ou elle servit deux tasses de thé vert.

- Kurogane, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission diplomatique, annonça-t-elle d'emblée.

- Une mission diplomatique ?

Merde, ça tombait vraiment mal !

- Oui. Ça n'a rien de très compliqué, mais ça risque de durer un certain temps. Je te trouverai un remplaçant pour ton poste de capitaine pendant ce temps, mais dès que tu reviendras, tu le reprendras, bien entendu.

- Tomoyo… C'est quoi, ta mission ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler nerveusement, et Tomoyo l'observa un instant, comme si elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion.

- Je t'explique la situation. Mes espions m'ont annoncé que la province du Chuuan, notre voisine au nord-est, aurait des intentions plutôt belliqueuses envers nous. Il paraît que ça fait longtemps que nous ne les avons pas gratifiés d'une visite de courtoisie et que ça les offense. Il se pourrait qu'ils envisagent de nous déclarer la guerre. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas de taille à nous battre, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, donc j'ai pensé que j'allais t'envoyer là-bas pour les apaiser. Je te donnerai un cadeau pour leur gouverneur, que tu lui remettras, et tu resteras là-bas jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu puisses revenir.

- Mais…

- Oui ? S'il s'agit de ton poste de capitaine, ne t'inquiète pas, ce château est bourré de soldats compétents formés par tes soins.

- C'est pas ça ! s'exclama Kurogane.

Et dire qu'il avait promis à Fye de s'enfuir… C'était foutu, maintenant !

- Écoute, Tomoyo, il faut que je te parle.

La princesse eut l'air interloqué, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua :

- Ta mission ne m'arrange pas vraiment. J'ai un petit problème à régler en ville…

- Ta courtisane ?

Cette fois, ce fut Kurogane qui la regardé d'un air estomaqué, mais elle se contenta de sourire finement.

- Tu savais ?

- Oh, voyons, mon petit Kurogane, pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ma ville.

- Depuis quand ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Alors, tu essayes de m'éloigner de lui ?

- Quand tu apprendras à te servir de ta tête, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, tu verras que j'essaie plutôt de t'aider. Qui a dit que tu devais y aller _seul _?

Cette fois, la connexion se fit. Il la regarda, bouche bée, mais elle n'en avait pas encore terminé.

- La façon dont tu le sortiras de là ne regarde que toi, et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'aider pour ça. Mais pour le reste, si vous arrivez tous les deux sains et saufs chez le gouverneur de la province du Chuuan, il sera placé sous ma responsabilité, en tant que membre de mon ambassade.

- Tu lui fournis… un asile, en gros ?

- Oui, pour l'instant. Mais uniquement si vous arrivez à bon port, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour le sortir de là, avec ton influence ?

- Dans une autre situation, j'aurais fait ce que j'aurais pu pour t'aider, mais là, il y a le seigneur Ashura qui est impliqué, alors je ne peux pas m'en mêler, désolée.

Oui, avec tous les différends qu'ils avaient eu, tous les deux, c'était assez logique…

- Bon, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, évidemment. Merci pour ton aide…

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui donnant un paquet emballé dans du tissu de soie. Tu donneras ça au gouverneur. Maintenant, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais ; il est en route pour acheter Fye définitivement.

- … Quoi ?! Comment tu le sais ?

- Mes sources sont sûres. Tu perds du temps, là.

Aiguillonné par la révélation, il se leva d'un bond, prêt à courir en ville, mais Tomoyo l'arrêta.

- Attends. Ne laisse pas le stress prendre le pas sur la raison. Prends d'abord tout ce dont tu as besoin, ton argent, ton arme, et le reste ; je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies le temps de repasser par ici une fois que tu l'auras arraché des griffes d'Ashura.

- Oui… C'est vrai.

Quel imbécile il était, négliger toutes ces choses aussi importantes – décidément, il devait une fière chandelle à Tomoyo.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était sur ses marches favorites, à l'entrée du château, le cadeau du gouverneur dans un sac qu'il portait dans le dos, ainsi que son argent et quelques vivres ; son katana dans la main, et un poignard caché dans sa cape – et Tomoyo se tenait devant lui.

- Je prie pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, mais j'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle calmement. Maintenant, vas-y. Fais-moi parvenir un courrier quand tu seras chez le gouverneur du Chuuan.

- D'accord. Merci pour tout.

Il s'inclina – rapidement, parce que les courbettes, doublées d'adieux en plus, c'était pas trop son truc – et s'éloigna en courant du château, sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

.oOo.

Il commençait à connaître par cœur le chemin pour aller à la maison close, à force. Sauf que là, quand il entra dans la pièce, il y avait une différence majeure : Ashura était là.

Kurogane l'avait entraperçu lorsque Tomoyo avait eu des problèmes avec lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près. Sûr qu'il était riche ; il puait le luxe par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses vêtements devaient coûter une fortune, sans parler de ses bijoux, et il était impeccablement coiffé.

À côté de la petite table basse, comme d'habitude, il y avait Mitsuko ; et au fond, près du panneau coulissant, il y avait Fye, plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il vit entrer Kurogane – quant à Mitsuko, elle eut un grand sourire ravi. Sans doute voyait-elle déjà les enchères monter, avec les deux acheteurs en présence.

Ashura se tourna vers Kurogane, avec un air de mépris total inscrit en gros sur le visage – qui perdit un peu d'assurance lorsque le ninja lui renvoya un regard sanglant.

- Bonsoir, Kurogane-san, s'exclama Mitsuko, je suis enchantée de vous voir. Vous devez avoir entendu parler d'Ashura-san…?

Le contraire aurait été difficile, même si Kurogane aurait préféré.

- Alors c'est toi qui veux te mettre en travers de mes affaires ? s'exclama Ashura en regardant le brun comme s'il était une saleté sur sa chaussure.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Kurogane calmement.

Ashura ne devait pas s'attendre à une sortie comme celle-là ; il sembla se ratatiner, un instant, tandis qu'un rapide sourire naissait sur le visage de Fye, très vite disparu.

- Je t'avertis tout de suite, reprit Ashura. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Fye m'échapper.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond, et profitant de ce que l'attention se détournait de lui, il bougea silencieusement les lèvres pour faire passer un message à Fye.

_T'es prêt ? On part ce soir. _

Fye ne bougea pas, mais dès qu'Ashura et Mitsuko détournèrent le regard, il inclina lentement la tête, et disparut silencieusement derrière le panneau coulissant.

- Moi non plus, reprit finalement Kurogane, je ne veux pas le laisser m'échapper…

- Pauvre petit, s'exclama Ashura avec un rire encore plus agaçant que celui de Tomoyo (c'était dire) . Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attaques !

- Non mais, en toute franchise, vous non plus.

Non parce que bon, ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais il était quand même le capitaine de la garde de Tomoyo, qui faisait partie de l'élite du pays – et personne n'avait jamais réussi à le battre. Il doutait qu'Ashura puisse y arriver ; mais il y avait ses chiens de garde, à l'extérieur, et eux, ils risquaient d'être un poil plus coton.

De toute façon, si le mot "impossible" existait dans le vocabulaire de Kurogane, il n'aurait certainement pas tenté de venir enlever Fye sous les yeux de Mitsuko et d'Ashura ; mais là, il était prêt à tout.

- Messieurs, intervint Mitsuko, Fye étant la perle de mon établissement, je n'ai pas envie de m'en séparer, à moins que vous ne me fassiez une offre qui pourra couvrir la perte d'un élément comme lui… Vous me comprenez, j'en suis sûre.

Ashura n'était pas le seul que Kurogane avait envie d'étrangler ; cette magouilleuse, avec son amour de l'argent et sa calculette à la place du cœur, atteignait aussi le top 3 dans sa liste noire. Elle avait peut-être tiré Fye de la rue, mais c'était quand même pas de bol d'être tombé sur elle…

S'il l'avait pu, Kurogane aurait tué Ashura, puis la vieille folle, et tout aurait été réglé en un clin d'œil. Mais l'option posait plusieurs problèmes ; Ashura étant une pointure dans le coin, et lui étant un soldat de Tomoyo, ça risquait de provoquer des affrontements entre les deux clans – ceci étant le premier point.

Le deuxième, c'était ce sortilège que Tomoyo avait posé sur lui quand il était un peu plus jeune et fou, et qu'il tuait à l'envi – sortilège qui lui interdisait d'ôter la vie sans quoi il se verrait lesté d'une partie de sa force ; et c'était quand même quelque chose à quoi il tenait.

Donc, il ne pouvait pas tuer Ashura – et ça, c'était quand même un gros inconvénient dans le plan. De même, il ne pouvait pas toucher à ses larbins ; il fallait donc qu'il puisse s'échapper sans être rattrapé par eux.

Maintenant qu'il y était, il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis au point un plan, parce que la situation lui paraissait brusquement insurmontable. Il avait compté principalement sur sa bonne **étoile**, mais finalement, c'était peut-être loin de suffire…

C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il aurait aimé savoir utiliser la magie, comme sa prêtresse ; au moins, il aurait trouvé une solution…

Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait… La prêtresse n'était pas la seule à savoir utiliser la magie… Il y avait aussi cette sorcière, là… Yûko ! Et sa boutique qui exauçait les vœux…

Il eut une brusque poussée d'adrénaline à cette idée – bien sûr, là, en l'occurrence, il avait un vœu à exaucer ! Il souhaitait pouvoir parvenir jusqu'au château du gouverneur du Chuuan sans être poursuivi. Elle devait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça, non ? Il fallait que lui et Fye aillent la voir ! Le blond, justement, venait de réintégrer sa place près de la porte coulissante, et ni Ashura ni Mitsuko n'avaient remarqué son absence.

Le problème, c'était la façon de lui faire comprendre leur destination. Il ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole sans que les deux autres entendent, et s'ils essayaient de s'échapper, il ne pourrait pas trouver le temps de le lui dire. C'était sans issue…

- Mère !! hurla soudain une voix affolée dans le couloir derrière Fye. La pièce aux kimonos est en feu !!

L'effet fut immédiat : Mitsuko se releva d'un bond, l'air paniqué, et se précipita à l'arrière, bousculant Fye, tandis que d'autres cris retentissaient – et Ashura, effrayé, courut se mettre à l'abri dans la rue.

Pour Kurogane, c'était le salut venu du ciel…

Ou presque.

- C'est moi qui ai mis le feu, murmura Fye en s'approchant de lui. J'ai pris mes affaires.

- Génial. On en profite pour s'échapper maintenant. Tu connais la boutique de la sorcière Yûko ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. On s'enfuit chacun de notre côté, et une fois qu'on aura semé nos poursuivants, on se retrouve là-bas. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Ok. Tiens, prends ça, ça pourra t'être utile.

Il lui donna le poignard qu'il avait emporté par mesure de précaution, que Fye fit rapidement disparaître dans sa manche, et ils échangèrent un rapide regard avant de sortir dans la rue, où l'agitation régnait, tout le monde ayant entendu l'alerte au feu – et surtout, où Ashura attendait avec ses chiens de garde. Il contemplait Kurogane avec un sourire goguenard.

- Je m'attendais à un coup comme celui là… Vous comptiez vous enfuir ?

Ses larbins avaient tous dégainé leur épée ; Kurogane décida de les imiter. Il sortit son Dragon d'Argent de son fourreau, et la splendeur de l'arme réduisit tous les spectateurs au silence – tandis qu'on pouvait entendre les filles du bordel hurler de frayeur au fond de la maison.

- Si tu veux te battre, je t'attends, dit-il calmement. Pas sûr que tu puisses gagner, cependant.

Le point faible d'Ashura (enfin, le plus flagrant, selon Kurogane), c'était l'orgueil. Il était certain d'arriver à ses fins s'il le titillait de ce côté-là. Si Ashura pouvait se mettre assez en colère pour que Fye puisse s'échapper sans qu'il le remarque, le reste serait du **gâteau**. Il ne prit pas le risque de jeter un regard au blond pour lui faire comprendre à quel jeu il jouait – il espérait que l'autre comprendrait qu'il fallait qu'il se barre.

Lorsqu'Ashura s'empara du katana d'un de ses toutous pour se jeter sur lui, dans un élan de colère aveugle, il s'autorisa à jeter un rapide regard là où devait se trouver le blond, et eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il avait déjà disparu. Question discrétion, il aurait pu donner des leçons à Tomoyo elle-même, visiblement. C'était parfait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter le combat – sinon, il risquait de tuer Ashura par inadvertance, et ça, il valait mieux éviter – et à les semer ; mais il ne s'échappa pas tout de suite, car il voulait laisser le temps à Fye de prendre le large. À moitié concentré sur le combat seulement, il évita de justesse le katana d'Ashura, qui avait visiblement eu l'intention de lui trancher la tête.

- Et tu te vantais ! s'exclama Ashura avec un rire méprisant. Grand parleur, petit faiseur, comme on dit !

Kurogane sentit le sang couler de l'estafilade qu'il venait de lui faire sur la joue, et décida qu'il était bien temps de tirer sa révérence ; après tout, Fye devait avoir eu le temps de se barrer – il était peut-être même déjà arrivé chez la sorcière.

Tout en faisant mine de se battre, il dérivait petit à petit vers une ruelle proche ; dès que l'instant fut propice, il disparut dans la ruelle, aussitôt poursuivi par le cri d'Ashura :

- Il s'échappe ! Rattrapez-le !

S'il s'agissait d'une course, son Dragon d'Argent était plus une gêne qu'autre chose ; tout en courant, il le rangea dans son fourreau, et disparut dans le dédale de ruelles sombres, poursuivi par Ashura et sa clique. Grimper sur les toits aurait été pratique, mais trop voyant ; il se contenta donc de courir le plus vite possible, et de se cacher dans les recoins sombres pour les laisser prendre de l'avance, avant de rebrousser chemin.

Après une bonne demi-heure passée à utiliser cette tactique, il avait fini par les semer, mais il entendait encore les cris d'Ashura qui n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça – il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'arriver chez la sorcière.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa rue, Ashura et les autres ne l'avaient pas rattrapé – mais c'était une rue large, très à découvert, et il risquait d'être vu très facilement par d'autres personnes ; aussi accéléra-t-il l'allure, bien qu'il soit déjà à bout de souffle.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Yûko, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le panneau coulissa juste devant lui, et la sorcière lui fit signe d'entrer aussitôt – ce qu'il fit, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière lui.

À l'intérieur, Fye attendait déjà, assis sur un coussin, à se triturer les mains nerveusement.

- Kuro-chan ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

- Voulaient pas se laisser semer, souffla Kurogane.

- T'es blessé ? Tu saignes ! s'exclama Fye en découvrant la plaie sur sa joue.

- C'est rien, une égratignure…

Puis il songea qu'il devait expliquer la situation à Yûko, et vite, avant qu'Ashura n'ait l'idée de venir voir par ici, mais ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier :

- Tomoyo m'a tout raconté, Kurogane. Tu as un vœu à exaucer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle… savait que j'allais… venir ? demanda le brun, essayant difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

- Oui – ta venue était inéluctable, répondit la sorcière d'un ton mystérieux.

Elle fit une pause au cas où Kurogane aurait eu l'idée de répondre, mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son souffle, et fut incapable de dire un mot.

Fye, lui, jetait des regards anxieux vers la porte.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, au cas où ils viendraient..

- Aucun danger, sourit Yûko. Ils ne peuvent pas voir ma boutique s'ils n'ont pas besoin de mes services – et comme Ashura m'a toujours détestée, ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne me demander conseil. Vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité ici, pour l'instant. Maintenant, Kurogane, dis-moi quel est ton vœu.

- Il y a quelque chose à payer en échange, non ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas savoir le prix si tu ne formules pas le vœu.

- Alors… je voudrais qu'on puisse arriver sans encombres au château du gouverneur de la province de Chuuan. C'est faisable ? ajouta-t-il, visiblement dubitatif quant à ses capacités.

- Le… gouverneur de Chuuan ? s'étonna Fye. Pourquoi ?

- C'est notre destination, je t'expliquerai en route. C'est possible ? insista-t-il.

- C'est possible, mais ça ne garantit pas que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis après. Et toi, Fye, as-tu un vœu ?

- Je voudrais qu'Ashura-san et ses larbins et que Mitsuko-san oublient jusqu'à mon existence ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

- C'est faisable, répondit Yûko. Je peux exaucer ces deux vœux. Maintenant, le paiement…

Il y eut un long silence tendu pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, puis elle ajouta simplement :

- Il a déjà été effectué.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Kurogane.

Dehors, ils pouvaient entendre les cris d'Ashura retentir, et se rapprocher de plus en plus, mais l'homme passa devant la boutique sans y entrer, comme Yûko l'avait prédit.

- C'est Tomoyo qui l'a payé.

- Tomoyo ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

- Tomoyo a vu dans un de ses rêves ta rencontre avec Fye, et tout ce qui en découlait – les énormes changements que ça provoquait pour ton futur. C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé que cette histoire d'ambassade tombait à pic ; et comme elle avait vu que tu aurais besoin de moi, elle m'a fait parvenir le paiement il y a quelques semaines… par ton intermédiaire, d'ailleurs.

Son intermédiaire… Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Vous voulez dire que quand je suis venu ici la première fois, j'apportais son paiement pour mon futur vœu ?

- Exactement. Et celui de Fye – c'était un objet assez précieux pour qu'il vaille deux vœux.

Elle sortit d'un coffre un objet que Kurogane reconnut comme celui qu'il lui avait apporté quelques semaines avant, dans son tissu de velours noir – lorsqu'elle l'en sortit, il découvrit un étrange objet en or, qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu pour lui, de près ou de loin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Un aléthiomètre.

- Un _quoi _?

- Un aléthiomètre, répéta Yûko patiemment. C'est un lecteur de symboles qui permet de savoir la vérité sur tout et n'importe quoi, pour peu qu'on sache l'utiliser, s'entend. Il vient d'un autre monde, et c'est une chose extrêmement précieuse…

- Un _autre monde ?_

Comme s'il y avait d'autres mondes que le leur ! Mais Yûko se contenta de sourire, et ne donna aucune explication supplémentaire.

- Alors on n'a rien à donner, nous ? demanda Fye, l'air intimidé.

- Non, rien du tout.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de formuler un deuxième vœu ? hésita le blond.

Yûko l'observa d'un regard inquisiteur, puis répondit posément :

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais que quelqu'un éteigne le feu que j'ai allumé tout à l'heure pour m'enfuir du bordel… Avant qu'il ne ravage toute la ville.

- Attends une minute…

Elle fit tourner avec rapidité les aiguilles de l'aléthiomètre – visiblement, elle, elle savait s'en servir – et reprit quelques instants plus tard :

- Selon l'aléthiomètre, les filles de ton établissement l'ont déjà éteint. Entre nous, ce n'était pas très malin, comme idée…

- Je sais, bafouilla Fye d'un air confus, mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose…

Kurogane n'avait même pas songé qu'il aurait pu faire flamber toute la ville – c'était vrai, toutes ces baraques étaient en bois, en plus… À ce moment-là, il n'avait vu que les opportunités que Fye avait créées, avec son incendie.

- Il faut que je paye une compensation pour cette information ?

- Pas besoin, je te l'offre, répondit la sorcière.

Ce fut alors que Kurogane remarqua que dehors, l'agitation s'était arrêtée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vos vœux ont été exaucés, annonça Yûko. Fye, tu as disparu de la mémoire d'Ashura, de ses hommes et de Mitsuko. Quant à votre trajet, je ne dis pas qu'il sera facile, mais vous devriez vous en sortir…

C'était le signal du départ – ça tombait bien, Kurogane commençait à en avoir assez de rester immobile. Il se leva aussitôt, imité par Fye. La sorcière les avait bien aidés ce soir – ce n'était toujours pas assez pour qu'il éprouve envers elle de la sympathie, mais au moins, elle en devenait un peu plus supportable.

- On part maintenant ? En pleine nuit ? demanda Fye en regardant le brun.

- Plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on arrivera. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de traîner dans la ville, Ashura et l'autre t'ont peut-être oublié, mais il y a des tas d'autres gens qui se rappellent de toi, et ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis.

- C'est vrai, admit Fye. Yûko-san, merci pour votre aide…

Tout en parlant, ils avaient ouvert la porte de la boutique et se tenaient à présent à l'extérieur – la rue était totalement vide, et Ashura ne criait plus ; sans doute qu'il avait oublié ce pour quoi il s'était tant fatigué.

- Pas de quoi, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire. Ne faites pas trop de choses cochonnes, hohoho !

Ce fut son petit rire agaçant façon Tomoyo qui décida Kurogane d'abréger les adieux. Après un bref salut accompagné d'un remerciement – c'était tout de même la moindre des choses – il attrapa le poignet de Fye et disparut avec lui dans l'obscurité.

- Que la route vous soit douce, murmura Yûko avant de refermer sa porte.

.oOo.

Épilogue.

.oOo.

- Princesse Tomoyo, un courrier pour vous.

Sôma l'avait cherchée dans tout le château pour lui apporter la missive, qui portait le cachet du gouverneur de Chuuan, avant de la découvrir là où Kurogane avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, sur les marches de l'entrée.

- Ah, très bien, sourit Tomoyo en attrapant la lettre. Voyons voir…

Elle déchira le cachet et lut la lettre à haute voix.

- "Salut Tomoyo". Décidément, il change pas, celui-là, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. "Bien arrivés au château. Tout va bien. On est bien traités, et le gouverneur apprécie la visite de courtoisie. Mission diplomatique : ok." Évidemment, c'était le but de la visite, imbécile… Enfin bref, ensuite : "On attend de tes nouvelles pour notre retour, mais pas la peine de te presser. Kurogane." Pas la peine de me presser ! Non mais il est culotté, celui-là !

Réprimant son rire, elle replia la lettre, et la rendit à Sôma, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, princesse ? demanda Sôma, intriguée.

- Eh bien… Je suppose qu'ils ont bien mérité quelques vacances, tous les deux… Je les rappellerai quand ils auront bien profité de leur lune de miel, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Avec un sourire, elle fit demi tour et remonta vers le château.

- Viens, Sôma, il faut qu'on trouve un nouveau capitaine de la garde… Je crois que je ne récupèrerai pas le mien avant un certain temps.

.oOo.

The End.

.oOo.

* * *

Fye : et c'est même pas nous qui terminons l'histoire ? ToT  
Kuro : on s'en fout non ? On a fait la plus grosse partie du boulot.  
Fye : mais on a même pas eu un petit lemon ! T_T  
Kuro : plains-toi à Sana, c'est elle qui est nulle.  
Fye : Sana ! ToT Un lemon la fois prochaine ! ToT

Sana : ToT je ferai de mon mieux... T_T

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, chers fans du KuroFye, et à la prochaine ! \o/


	14. Le plus beau jour de ta vie

Salutations, mes gens ! Ouh ! Je sais. Ça fait une _éternité_ que je n'ai pas updaté. Je ne sais même pas si vous vous rappelez encore qui je suis. 8D Je vous avoue que j'en suis très désolée, mais que le KuroFye, en ce moment (honte à moi!) ne m'inspire pas des masses... Peut-être que ça reviendra ! Peut-être pas... En ce moment, je suis plutôt inspirée par un couple que j'ai créé avec une potesse et sur lequel j'écris des fics originales. Mais, le temps du KuroFye reviendra, that's one thing for sure !

Merci en tout cas pour vos si nombreuses reviews, qui sont toujours très encourageantes, je vous aime tellement ! *-* Merci, Aliena of Apple, Raito Hana, Natsume Yusuke, SOulxMOon, Izuchan, Elea ("écris plus vite" : désolée, ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas ^^''), Narue Ai (copine des deathfics! *o*), ARnoFool, Swallow no Tsubasa, Aria, ymaqey, silinde-kun (désolée _ j'espère que t'aimeras mieux celle ci...), Chii46, Kira 1230, Mademoiselle-35, Yuko-sensei205, Krystal-sama, ayu, Yosshi-chan, Celi-chan, Lyra, et Mo-chan ! Vous êtes tellement nombreux, c'est vraiment... _unbelievable ! _é_è *blush*

Grâce à vous, j'ai presque atteint le chiffre mythique de 200 reviews ! *_* J'offrirai un OS (ou quelque chose du genre, selon le temps que j'aurai xD) à la personne qui laissera la 200ème review ! :D Donc laissez des idées si vous voulez un truc en particulier. XD

Donc, me revoici avec un nouveau one-shot, dont les mots ont été gracieusement fournis par Cycy la vache de l'espace ! Ils étaient _siiii _faciles à caser, merci ma petite Cycy ! :'D

Les voici : sombrero, topinambour, calembour, accordéon, tricycle, boa, allumette, gargouille, klaxon, wagon, chapelure, calice, salopette, colibri.

**Note** : ... Fye est légèrement OOC dans cet OS. _Légèrement._ Et il n'est pas le seul, même si j'espère avoir plus ou moins épargné Kuro. J'en suis désolée.

**Warning** : Y'a **beaucoup d'alcool et de clopes**, et pas mal de **gros mots** aussi. Et pour ceux qui débarqueraient, ça cause de relations **entre messieurs**. Rated T.

**Note 2** : toutes les petites phrases d'avant-paragraphe étaient censées être alignées à droite, mais ça n'existe pas sur ce site ! ToT Donc j'ai du me résoudre à les aligner à gauche, dur la vie.

Voilà, enjoy !

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet, 14h09. Parvis de l'église.  
Lucky Strike : 7 ; aspirine : 2 ; vitamines : 3.  
Migraine.  
Karma: - 5 . Malus de base : - 10. Total : -15._

C'est l'horreur. La cata, la déveine, la loose totale. Je m'étais pourtant préparé psychologiquement à survivre à cette journée, mais il faut croire que j'ai un karma tout pourri et que tous mes efforts ne servent à rien.

La journée a extrêmement bien démarré, il faut dire. Entre le réveil qui ne sonne pas, la découverte du strip-teaseur de la veille dans mon lit (et l'incapacité à me rappeler avec exactitude tous les détails de la soirée), mon costard qui a décidé de jouer à cache-cache avec moi, ma voiture qui peine à démarrer, et mon sens de l'orientation qui, lorsque j'ai _enfin_ décollé de l'appart, m'a fait me retrouver à cinquante bornes de l'endroit prévu, la matinée a été vraiment _drôle._

Bon, j'ai peut-être une heure et demi de retard sur le planning de base, mais j'échappe au plus gros de tous ces clichés : les alliances sont en sûreté dans la poche de ma veste. C'est le plus important. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été connu pour ma ponctualité, et Sakura en était certainement consciente lorsqu'elle m'a demandé d'être son témoin de mariage.

_Mariage_. Rien que ce mot me fait frémir d'horreur. Et dire qu'à 23 ans, elle sort à peine de la fac ! La voilà déjà à se marier. Et puis un bébé l'année prochaine, sans doute ? À moins que ce ne soit déjà en route... Quand j'y pense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'ils foutent leur jeunesse en l'air (plus jamais de chouilles pour eux...), mais bon, c'est leur choix, après tout.

En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait _hâte_ de se marier.

- Tu comprends, je ne vois pas pourquoi on attendrait encore, avec Shaolan. Après tout, on est ensemble depuis assez longtemps maintenant, on se connaît bien, et puis, c'est tellement romantique, le mariage !

Bien sûr, bien sûr – c'est pas à moi, l'éternel célibataire, qu'il faut dire ça. Entre les coups d'un soir et les relations plus ou moins sérieuses où je finis toujours par m'enfuir, je n'ai pas trop le profil requis. Et en fait, je risque même de ne jamais l'avoir, car plus gay que moi, tu fais pas – et aux dernières nouvelles, le mariage homosexuel n'est pas encore toléré dans notre pays.

Par affection pour Sakura, mon amie de longue date, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Premièrement, j'ai accepté de lui servir de témoin. Ça, me connaissant, c'était un pari risqué, mais bizarrement, elle n'a jamais pensé une seule seconde que je faillirais à ma tâche.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Fye !

C'est moi qui n'avais pas confiance. Et vu comment la matinée a débuté, j'avais bien raison – le fait est que ce n'est même pas tout à fait de ma faute (bon... un peu quand même, j'avoue...), mais je jouis d'un manque de bol faramineux aujourd'hui ; encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Bref – non content d'avoir accepté d'être son témoin, je suis aussi allé avec elle dans les magasins de robe de mariée pour l'aider à choisir. Normalement, c'est le boulot d'une maman, ça, mais il se trouve que celle de Sakura s'est fait la malle depuis des années à l'autre bout du monde avec son mari, et qu'il n'y a presque aucun moyen de les joindre. Je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant que sa fille va se marier sous peu.

J'ai donc accepté de jouer le rôle à la place de sa mère, et en dehors du fait d'avoir pu la voir en robe meringue avant tout le monde, j'ai eu surtout la sensation d'avoir perdu des heures de ma vie que j'aurais pu rendre _bien plus_ intéressantes.

Donc, en considérant tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour elle, elle peut bien m'accorder une heure et demi de retard.

- Oh mon dieu, Fye, s'exclame-t-elle quand j'arrive, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. La cérémonie est déjà censée avoir commencé !

- Désolé, ma voiture voulait pas démarrer. C'est vrai, promis !

Elle soupire d'un air dubitatif, et m'empoigne le bras.

- Pas le temps. Shaolan est devant le prêtre depuis une demi-heure, il faut qu'on y aille.

Oui, parce que non content d'être son témoin et de l'avoir aidée à choisir sa robe, il faut aussi que je remplace son père pour la conduire à l'autel, bien évidemment. Je devrais être payé pour ça.

Sakura, depuis l'époque du collège, a toujours été très populaire. Par conséquent, il doit y avoir juste un peu moins de deux centaines d'invités au repas – rien que de très naturel. Et ce agrémenté d'une autre petite centaine pour la cérémonie à l'église et le vin d'honneur.

Conclusion : l'église est pleine à craquer, et tout le monde nous regarde, j'ai horreur de ça. Les yeux naviguant au dessus de la foule, je l'emmène au son de la marche nuptiale vers l'autel, où Shaolan l'attend dans un costume crème (assorti à la robe de sa fiancée) qui ne lui va pas du tout.

C'est vers le milieu de l'allée que je _le_ remarque – j'ai été maudit, aujourd'hui. À côté de Shaolan, là, à la place du témoin...

- Je rêve, ou c'est Kurogane ? je murmure très discrètement à Sakura – pour autant qu'on puisse être discret quand trois cents paires d'yeux sont fixés sur vous.

- Chut. Oui, c'est lui.

Là, j'ai légèrement envie de m'enfuir séance tenante, parce que Kurogane et moi traînons un passé qui n'a pas été des plus glorieux. Ensemble à la maternelle, où j'étais convaincu, pendant un temps, d'avoir trouvé mon premier amour (l'illusion n'a pas duré) ; ensemble en primaire, où on se chamaillait sans arrêt, tout les deux - non sans raison, il faut dire : il n'arrêtait pas de me piquer mon **tricycle**. Le collège a marqué une pause dans nos relations houleuses, parce que ma mère a eu la bonne idée de ne pas m'inscrire dans le même établissement que lui. Ça n'a pas duré : retour à la case départ au lycée, tous les deux en filière S, même classe pendant trois ans, et les bonnes vieilles disputes de primaire sont revenues au galop, version lycéen – autrement plus hormonal, donc. Chaque jour apportait son lot de moqueries entre nous. Je l'irritais en l'appelant "Kuro-chan", et lui, il tentait de m'énerver à sa manière (et en général, il y réussissait pas trop mal).

La fac nous a assez éloignés, avec nos cursus différents (même si on les suivait dans la même université), et s'il n'y avait pas eu Sakura et tous nos amis en commun pour faire des fêtes et nous y inviter tous les deux, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas revu très souvent. Ce qui aurait été une bonne chose, comme je m'en suis fait la réflexion lors de notre dernière rencontre – précisément au moment où je me suis réveillé nu dans _son_ lit, dans _son _appart, et qu'il était allongé à côté de moi dans la même situation – à cette différence près qu'il dormait encore.

Peut-être que la pilule aurait été plus facile à avaler si on s'était parlé, ce matin-là, si on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que ça n'avait été qu'une énorme erreur, et qu'il fallait juste passer à autre chose ; mais la panique aidant, je me suis enfui de son appart (après avoir pris le temps de m'habiller, tout de même). Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé de mon départ inopiné quand il s'est réveillé, mais depuis, on ne s'est plus jamais vus, ni sur le campus de la fac, ni dans les fêtes données par Sakura ou les autres – je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En d'autres termes : c'est une journée de merde.

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet, 14h50. Église.  
Lucky Strike : 2 avant le début de la cérémonie.  
Migraine : +2. Karma : - 2. Total : -17._

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie de dormir, et pour couronner le tout, j'ai l'estomac qui **gargouille**. Le pire, c'est qu'il choisit bien son moment, _juste_ quand cette pipelette de prêtre ne dit rien. Résultat, toute l'église peut partager avec moi les conséquences de mon absence de repas ce midi.

Décidément, aujourd'hui n'est pas mon jour de chance. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas autant bu pendant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Sakura, hier soir (et dire qu'elle, elle a l'air de se porter comme un charme malgré tous les litres d'alcool engloutis, ça me dépasse). Et si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas non plus engagé un strip-teaseur – c'était à 90% sûr que ça allait se terminer en coucherie et gueule de bois dans mon appart. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il est parti, à l'heure qu'il est.

Enfin, tout ceci n'est que de peu d'importance – le vrai problème de la cérémonie, en dehors du fait qu'être témoin est un boulot chiant à mourir, c'est la présence de Kurogane. Il m'a observé quand je suis entré, et j'ai préféré l'ignorer – mais depuis, il n'arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'œil discrets. Eh, imbécile, tu crois que je te vois pas ? Nom de nom !

En plus, je déteste les messes, les bondieuseries et tout le tralala. Je suis totalement athée, voire limite anti-Dieu. La seule chose qui est cool, dans tout ça, c'est le moment le vin sacramental est versé dans le **calice** pendant l'eucharistie pour être bu ensuite, mais le problème, c'est que c'est juste le prêtre qui a le droit d'en boire. Pas juste, ça. Les honnêtes gens qui se rendent à la messe devraient avoir droit également au sang du christ, ne serait-ce que comme récompense d'avoir su tenir plus d'une heure dans un environnement aussi glauque que celui d'une église.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de m'en griller une... Vivement que la cérémonie se termine...

Malheureusement, le prêtre a l'air bien lancé, là. Je regarde ma montre discrètement : putain, seulement une demi-heure depuis le début ? Et le vin d'honneur ? C'est quand le vin d'honneur ? Je veux sortir d'ici !

- Nous allons donc procéder à l'échange des alliances. Monsieur, si vous voulez bien les apporter...

Ah ! C'est pour moi, ça. Je me lève, fier d'avoir réussi à ne pas m'endormir au seul moment où on a besoin de moi, et j'apporte les alliances, délicatement encastrées dans le coussin d'un petit panier en osier (ne vous faites pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas mon œuvre : c'est Sakura qui a tout préparé). Et je fais semblant d'être ému par l'échange des anneaux, alors que je les plains du fond du cœur. Maintenant, il peuvent dire adieu à leur liberté, les pauvres...

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Shaolan se penche vers Sakura, et par-dessus leurs têtes, je croise le regard de Kurogane – argh. La couleur de feu de ses yeux n'a pas changé, après tout ce temps. Ce qui me ramène immanquablement à la seule fois où j'ai véritablement pu les observer de près : cette fameuse nuit qui a marqué notre dernière rencontre.

Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Je détourne méthodiquement le regard pendant que Sakura et Shaolan se redressent avec un sourire rayonnant et que toute l'église applaudit. On va enfin pouvoir sortir de là, et se diriger vers la mairie pour signer le registre (je sais, d'habitude ça se fait avant, mais là, Sakura ne voulait pas pour une question de commodité, rapport au vin d'honneur qui avait lieu à côté de la mairie) – et ensuite, ce sera l'apéro, et puis la fête, où on pourra _enfin_ se beurrer ! Comme on se connaît depuis le collège, avec Sakura et Shaolan, je connais la plupart des gens qui sont réunis ici. C'est une chance : ça me permettra d'éviter d'avoir à faire la discussion à Kurogane.

De toute façon, vu les regards flamboyants qu'il me lance, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment très envie non plus de discuter avec moi. Enfin, espérons-le...

Les cloches de l'église sonnent, le riz est lancé sur le parvis, et j'ai enfin le droit de m'éloigner de ma place de témoin, et de m'éloigner de _lui_ par la même occasion.

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet, 16h30. Salle des fêtes.  
Lucky Strike : 9. Deux flûtes à champagnes et trois cocktails.  
Aspirine : 1. Migraine stable.  
Karma : - 8. Total : -25._

L'épreuve de la mairie s'est déroulée sans trop de heurts – je dis sans _trop_, parce que j'aurais tout de même préféré éviter certains passages, comme le moment de la signature, quand les témoins doivent signer après les mariés. Ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation agréable que d'avoir Kurogane juste à côté de moi.

Heureusement, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, et j'ai pu sortir à l'air libre pour m'en griller une, c'était tout ce qui comptait. À présent, tout le monde a migré vers la salle des fêtes, juste à côté, qui dispose d'une sortie à l'avant, là où Sakura et Shaolan font le pied de grue pour dire merci à tous ceux qui leur souhaitent les meilleurs vœux de bonheur, et une sortie à l'arrière, qui donne sur un terrain de tennis au sol de pierre et de cailloux. Voilà ce que c'est que de fêter son mariage dans un petit village, chaque terrain public empiète sur l'autre – mais c'est que Sakura tenait absolument à se marier dans son lieu d'enfance, une petite bourgade d'une centaine d'habitants, le trou du cul du monde si vous voulez mon avis...

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une chance, car ça veut dire que je peux fumer à ma guise, et croyez-moi, je ne me gêne pas. Je ne fume pas autant, d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui est un jour stressant, et j'ai prévu un peu plus que mes deux paquets. Et enfin, l'alcool coule à flot ! Voilà la meilleure partie d'un mariage, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de faire le guignol tantôt. J'ai retrouvé mes deux fidèles compagnons, le tabac et l'alcool : plus rien ne peut m'atteindre.

- Eh.

Enfin, _presque_ plus rien, à part une discussion avec Kurogane...

Je me retourne vers lui – il tient une flûte de champagne à la main, un pain brioché au jambon dans l'autre, et il me regarde d'un air que je juge plutôt hostile.

- Oh, Kuro-chan, enchanté de te voir, vraiment...

- Bien sûr.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il s'y met déjà. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui se demandent pourquoi on n'arrête jamais de se taper sur la gueule, lui et moi. La raison me paraît limpide : parce que ce type est un emmerdeur de première.

Et dire qu'au lycée, notre relation de chien et chat nous valait d'être les coqueluches de la cour de récré... Plutôt pathétique, non ?

- Oh tiens mais que vois-je, Sôma là-bas ! Je vais aller lui dire bonjour !

- Une minute ! m'arrête Kurogane. C'est pas très poli de couper quelqu'un en pleine conversation.

- Oh, je t'ai coupé, Kuro-pon ? Mille excuses, vraiment ! Maintenant, si tu as fini de parler, je vais aller voir Sôma...

Je m'éloigne avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester une fois de plus, et il ne me suit pas, à mon grand soulagement – c'est déjà assez difficile de l'éviter étant donné que nous sommes les deux témoins de mariés ; si en plus il se met à me suivre, on n'est pas rendus.

Pourquoi il est venu me parler, d'abord ? À mon avis, au vu de son regard sans aménité, je devine que ce n'était pas pour me dire à quel point je lui avais manqué. Finalement, il a sans doute été choqué quand il s'est réveillé le matin pour se rendre compte que j'avais pris la poudre d'escampette. Quelle idée aussi, de coucher avec lui ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette connerie me poursuivra toute ma vie , le pire étant sans doute qu'il m'avait paru être un super bon coup – d'après ce que je m'en souviens, disons, parce que la soirée ne se serait jamais terminée de cette façon si on avait été sobres, tous les deux.

Je me dirige vers Sôma, qui craque une **allumette** pour s'allumer une cigarette.

- Besoin d'un zippo ?

Je lui propose le mien serviablement, mais elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Merci, mais je préfère les allumettes, c'est plus écolo. Je ne fume presque jamais, en plus, c'est pas la peine d'acheter un briquet.

Sôma était dans la même classe que Kurogane et moi, en maternelle et primaire, puis je les ai quittés au collège pour les retrouver tous les deux au lycée, où Sakura, Shaolan, et Tomoyo, que je connaissais du collège, sont venus également – et c'est là que notre petit groupe d'amis a vraiment commencé à se construire. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, malgré l'éloignement, notre amitié n'a jamais disparu.

- T'as joliment évité Kurogane, commente Sôma avec sa sobriété coutumière.

Le problème des amis, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais rien qui leur échappe quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses.

- Je ne l'ai pas évité. Je t'ai vue, je suis venue te dire bonjour.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit-elle avec ironie. Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé vous voir vous disputer. J'aurais eu l'impression de revenir au temps du lycée.

- Je suppose que ça arrivera forcément tôt ou tard dans la soirée, même si j'aimerais éviter ce type le plus possible...

- T'as vu, Sakura a invité Watanuki. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle le connaissait.

Oh, comme c'est gentil, elle accepte de changer de sujet ! Je lui en suis profondément reconnaissant.

- Watanuki, qui était en primaire avec nous ? Mais, elle le connaît ?

- Ben on dirait, à moins que ce ne soit Shaolan qui l'ait invité. J'ai remarqué plein d'autres gens comme ça avec qui on a été en cours quand on était gamins. Tiens regarde là-bas, il y a Dômeki aussi, tu te souviens, lui aussi était en primaire avec nous ! Et au lycée, mais dans une autre classe. Et... oh oh !

- Quoi, oh oh ?

- Rien. Rien du tout.

Son ton ne me dit rien qui vaille – mais il ne peut exister une personne dont la présence me soit plus désagréable que celle de Kurogane, de toute façon, alors je me retourne quand même pour suivre son regard.

- ... Oh _merde._

Si, finalement, si. Il existe _effectivement _quelqu'un de plus invivable que Kurogane.

- Ashura... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Ashura. De trois ans notre aîné, fan de **calembours** idiots, et par un hasard assez extraordinaire, ma plus longue relation amoureuse à ce jour. Et la plus insupportable aussi. Huit mois qui ont été une calamité permanente.

- Fye !

Je lui jette un regard navré - il est en train de m'adresser de grands signes pour me dire de venir le rejoindre, mais qu'à cela ne tienne – je ne bougerai pas le _petit doigt_ pour ce type.

- Merde, merde, merde, je grommelle. Quelle journée de _merde_.

Voyant que je ne le rejoins pas, c'est lui qui vient à moi, avec un sourire qui me donne de légères envies de meurtre.

- Coucou, mon petit **colibri**, s'exclame-t-il. Comment tu vas ?

Nettement moins bien, maintenant qu'il est là. J'avais oublié ce détail, mais c'est vrai que le simple son de sa voix me faisait courir des frissons d'horreur dans le dos – visiblement, c'est toujours d'actualité.

C'est beau, l'amour.

- Dis donc, continue-t-il sans même attendre ma réponse, j'ai vu que tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer ferme, à l'église. Dieu c'est pas ta tasse d'athée hein ? Ha ha ha !

Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler... Heureusement, quelqu'un lui tape dans le dos pour lui parler (un type que je ne connais pas, et qui ne doit pas non plus connaître Ashura tant que ça, car qui, au nom du ciel, irait lui parler volontairement ? Enfin, je suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, moi qui suis sorti huit mois avec lui...), et j'en profite pour m'éclipser dans la foule des invités, et me griller une autre Lucky Strike.

Je sens que la journée n'a pas fini d'être rude.

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet. 18h46. Appartement de Sakura.  
Lucky Strike : 5 depuis la fin du vin d'honneur. Bières : 2.  
Migraine : gênante. Karma : +1. Total : - 24._

Ça y est, le vin d'honneur est terminé. Ce qui veut dire que tous les gens qui ne sont pas nécessaires à la continuation de la soirée, comme Ashura, vont se barrer. En tant que témoin, j'ai l'insigne honneur de prendre la voiture de Sakura pour la ramener chez elle, à grands coups de **klaxon**. L'avantage d'un mariage, c'est que c'est le seul moment où on peut faire son chieur sur la route sans que ce soit vraiment réprimandé.

- C'était une jolie cérémonie, hein ? me dit Sakura dans la voiture, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Shaolan a pris son autre voiture, et tout le monde s'est un peu dispersé en attendant le repas, qui aura lieu à 20h chez Ichihara Yûko, amie très proche de Sakura, et propriétaire d'un immense domaine, dans le village, où se tiendra la fête. J'ai donc droit à une heure de calme et de repos avec la mariée avant d'y retourner.

- Ouaip, très jolie. Mais il va falloir qu'on s'explique, toi et moi...

- Qu'on s'explique à propos de quoi ? demande-t-elle, étonnée. Si c'est pour Kurogane, c'est le témoin de Shaolan, c'est à lui que...

- Pas à propos de Kurogane, je coupe. Mais plutôt à cause d'Ashura. C'est ta faute, ça, non ?

- Oh, dit-elle d'une petite voix vaguement coupable. Mais je l'aime bien, moi..

- Bon dieu, Sakura, il a passé tout le vin d'honneur à me stalker. C'était l'enfer... Je n'ai dû mes quelques minutes de repos qu'à Sôma qui a été assez aimable pour le retenir et me laisser m'en griller une en paix...

- Hum... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi désastreux... Désolé, Fye.

- Tss... Rassure-moi, il ne vient pas au repas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, me dit-il. Promis. Par contre, il y aura Kurogane.

- Je devrais arriver à faire avec... Même Kurogane vaut mieux qu'Ashura.

Elle me sourit d'un air amusé, et j'arrête la voiture devant chez elle, avant de lui ouvrir la porte – comme à une vraie princesse.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire ouvrir la porte comme ça ! s'exclame-t-elle, toute contente.

- Et pour tout à l'heure, alors ? Tu n'y as pas eu droit ?

- Si, mais j'étais stressée à cause de ton retard, et je n'y ai pas fait attention !

- Oh je vois, de ma faute donc... Bon ben comme ça tu l'auras eue, ton ouverture façon princesse. Problème réglé.

- Oui, enfin ton retard n'a pas causé que _ce_ problème en particulier... Mais bon, la cérémonie était réussie, passons.

Elle ouvre la porte de la maison que lui ont légué ses parents avant de disparaître à l'autre bout du monde, et dans laquelle elle habite avec Shaolan depuis qu'ils ont fini la fac, et c'est là que je vois que c'est _elle_, ma meilleure amie, celle qui me connaît le mieux au monde : la première chose qu'elle fait en arrivant est de me tendre une bière juste sortie du frigo.

- Tu me connais bien, c'est effrayant...

- Oui, mais tu ne fumes pas chez moi.

- C'est bon, je sais.

- Très bien. Bon alors, bouge pas, bois ta bière, je vais me changer.

- Tu restes pas en robe de mariée ?

- Non, c'est trop encombrant, je veux profiter de la soirée.

Voilà bien les femmes... Elles payent une fortune une robe qu'elles ne porteront qu'une seule fois, elles mettent des jours et des jours à la choisir, et au final, elles ne la gardent même pas pour le reste de la journée.

- Tu sais que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de la remettre ?

- Mais si, je la garderai, et si j'ai envie de la remettre un jour, je la remettrai.

- Ça risque de faire flashy dans la rue.

- J'ai pas dit que je la mettrais pour sortir dehors, imbécile ! Bon, je reviens.

Elle se dirige vers sa chambre, et j'observe vaguement la maison que sa mère lui a laissé avant de courir s'éclater avec son mari au fin fond du monde. Sakura n'a pas dû avoir le temps de ranger depuis la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ici, parce que la pièce est joliment en bordel.

Dans cette jolie cuisine, au potentiel énorme, avec son carrelage à l'effet usé par le temps, avec sa gazinière dans un coin, encadrée d'un paysage de champ de lavande peint sur les carreaux blancs du mur derrière elle, avec ses robinets dorés style début XXème , avec son bar en vieux chêne, et ses hauts tabourets assortis – dans cette belle pièce traînent, épars, un saladier plein de **topinambours**, une casserole avec un reste de chocolat fondu dedans, des assiettes sales empilées dans l'évier, des torchons, des couverts utilisés, des bouteilles de bière et de coca vides, des papiers d'emballage pas encore jetés à la poubelle – une **salopette** et un tee-shirt gisent sur le dossier d'une chaise : la tenue que portait Sakura deux jours plus tôt, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Décidément, mon amie n'excelle pas dans l'art de la maison. Un coup d'œil au salon, par la porte ouverte, m'apprend qu'il n'est pas en meilleur état, et qu'en particulier, le piano déguste, avec tous les manteaux jetés négligemment dessus.

Enfin, de toute façon, ni Sakura ni Shaolan ne savent en jouer.

Lorsque Sakura revient, une demi-heure et une autre bière après, habillée d'une robe de soirée qui sera sans doute nettement plus confortable pour danser, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la taquiner.

- Pour ton cadeau de mariage, je t'offrirai une femme de ménage, ok ?

- Oh, gémit-elle, ne dis rien. Ça fait une semaine que je suis super occupée avec les préparatifs, et puis la maison est si grande, ça prend tellement de temps de ranger tout ça ! Fais pas attention au désordre, d'accord ?

- C'est déjà fait, mais, si tu veux. Tu ne vas tout de même rien faire pour cette assiette de **chapelure** utilisée en train de moisir, là ?

Elle soupire sans répondre – ça veut tout dire, entre nous – et je m'en vais prendre une troisième bière dans le frigo, quand elle m'arrête:

- Eh là ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?

- ... Ouvrir le frigo ?

- Précisément. C'est déjà ta troisième, tu conduis après, je te rappelle !

- Quoi ? Pour aller chez Yûko ? Mais elle habite dans la rue d'à côté... On y va à pied, non ?

- Bien sûr que non, on y va en voiture.

Je la regarde, en me demandant si elle plaisante – elle qui est toujours si écologique, elle veut faire les cents mètres qui nous séparent de chez Yûko en voiture ?

Mais elle a l'air très sérieuse.

- Déjà, regarde mes talons. Tu crois vraiment que je serai capable de marcher avec ça jusque chez elle ?

- Bah, t'es censée danser avec, tu sais...

- Danser, c'est pas pareil, tu tournes sur toi-même, c'est différent... Et puis, j'ai pris des chaussures de rechange au cas où. Et ensuite, je suis sûre qu'à 6 heures du matin, aucun de vous ne sera capable de retrouver le chemin de la maison, et je ne vais certainement pas vous transporter à la force de mes bras, avec mes talons, alors je vais tous vous entasser dans la voiture pour vous ramener ici. Ce qui fait que la voiture est nécessaire.

- On dort pas chez Yûko ?

Elle me regarde d'un air irrité, et je comprends que je n'ai pas le droit à la protestation, quelle qu'elle soit.

- En plus, ajoute-t-elle, j'ai encore envie de me faire ouvrir la portière comme une princesse. C'est mon jour, aujourd'hui, après tout...

- Si c'était juste pour ça, tu pouvais le dire dès le départ...

Avec un soupir, je remets la bière dans le frigo, et je lui jette un regard interrogatif.

- On décolle, alors ?

- Oui, on y va. Shaolan est déjà là-bas.

Elle m'entraîne vers la voiture, et je me prépare psychologiquement à la soirée qui s'annonce – deux bières, ce n'était pas assez pour se préparer, à mon avis, mais le fait est qu'il aurait été dommage de s'attirer un accident sur la minuscule portion de route qui nous sépare du lieu du repas.

Quoique, ça aurait pu m'éviter d'avoir à supporter Kurogane.

Au moins, Ashura a mis les voiles, c'est déjà ça...

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet. 20h32. Salle de repas.  
Lucky Strike : 5. Trois verres de Vosne-Romanée, millésime 2001. Une bière.  
Migraine aggravée. Karma : -5. Total : -29.  
Envies de suicide._

Je _hais _Sakura. Je la hais. Je la déteste, du plus profond de mon âme, et quand je serai sorti de cet enfer, je lui ferai subir une punition tellement horrible qu'elle réclamera en pleurant ma traditionnelle séance de torture à l'**accordéon** musette.

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard.

Je lève un regard irrité vers mon _charmant _interlocuteur, que ma _charmante _amie Sakura a désigné pour être mon voisin de table – pour toute la soirée !

- Et ça t'emmerdait, si j'ai bon souvenir, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas te plaindre.

Kurogane soupire comme le Grand Méchant Loup devant la maison des Trois Petits Cochons – _c'est moi, qui devrais soupirer, crétin !_ – et se sert un autre verre de Vosne-Romasnée, du domaine Gros Frère et Sœur, millésime 2001, qui soit dit en passant, est excellent. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser au vin (même si je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre je pourrais espérer un échappatoire, étant donné la honteuse traîtrise de mon amie de collège).

Je regrette d'être venu. Si j'avais su que Sakura me ferait ce coup bas de me placer à côté de mon meilleur ennemi, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'être son témoin ! Et tant pis pour les alliances, pour la robe, et pour tout le tralala ! Comment ? Je lui consacre tout mon temps, j'accepte de passer des heures à la regarder essayer sa robe et changer d'avis pour une autre, je ne perds pas les alliances, et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie ?

En plus, je n'ai même pas le droit de fumer, parce qu'on a déjà commencé le dîner. Avec un pli d'irritation qui me barre le front, j'observe la pièce pendant que Kurogane, à côté de moi, se sert de poulet aux morilles et de vin blanc – visiblement, il a déjà expédié son verre de Vosne-Romanée. Ressentirait-il également l'envie de se saouler ? Il faut dire que vu comment cette traîtresse et son traître de mari nous ont placés, c'est une envie assez légitime.

Pourtant, il y avait tellement d'autres places ! Il y a au moins une dizaine de tables, dans cette immense pièce à l'ancienne, toutes joliment décorées, toutes avec des invités plus intéressants les uns que les autres, mais non, bien sûr – je ne me retrouve ni à la table de Sôma, ni à la table de Tomoyo, ni à la table de Watanuki, et encore moins à celle de Sakura et Shaolan ; je me retrouve, forcément, à la table de Kurogane. _À côté_ de Kurogane.

- Tiens, tu veux du poulet ?

Je lui jette un regard rapide, et j'évite soigneusement de toucher ses doigts alors que le plat de nourriture passe de lui à moi – et autour de nous, à notre table, les gens rient sous cape de nous voir en pleine guerre froide. Même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, ça a toujours été le cas ; ils n'ont jamais compris tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux dans notre antipathie réciproque : pour eux, ça a toujours été comme si on _jouait_ à se faire la guerre. Mais c'est faux ! Je déteste ce type encore plus que mon ancienne amie, cette traîtresse de Sakura.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, la voilà qui vient vers nous. Elle se penche entre Kurogane et moi, et nous dit en souriant :

- Ça va les garçons, vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Kurogane lui jette un regard torve, et je m'oblige à garder mon calme pour répondre :

- Ma petite Sakura, j'espère que tu as une _très_ bonne explication pour nous avoir placés l'un à côté de l'autre...

- J'en ai une...

- Ah oui ? Dis-moi vite, parce que je suis curieux d'entendre ce que ça peut être...

Moi, menaçant ? Jamais.

Elle sourit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, et répond :

- Eh bien, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai placés. C'est Yûko qui a décidé de tout, c'est avec elle qu'il faut voir. Content ?

Oh. Yûko. Cette imbécile. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'échange un regard avec Kurogane, et je détourne aussitôt les yeux, en état de choc : seigneur, c'est presque un regard de _connivence_ qu'on vient de se jeter, là ! Je suppose qu'on a tous les deux envie de scalper Yûko, mais j'aurais préféré éviter qu'on soit du même avis sur quelque chose...

Bon, en tout cas, j'imagine que par conséquent, Sakura échappe à ma vengeance... Même si je la soupçonne vaguement d'avoir eu son mot à dire dans l'affaire, et de n'en avoir rien fait, simplement parce que la situation la faisait rire...

Elle se redresse en nous regardant, tout sourire, et s'éloigne parler à d'autres invités, et je soupire, en me versant un nouveau verre de Vosne-Romanée. Yûko. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Yûko, qui, invitée à nos soirées étudiantes, en tant qu'amie de Sakura, buvait toutes nos bouteilles, et semblait toujours trouver un malin plaisir à nous charrier, Kurogane et moi, sur notre relation houleuse. "_L'amour, l'amour..."_, qu'elle disait. N'importe quoi. Et cet égarement sexuel, ce n'était dû qu'à l'alcool, c'est évident.

D'ailleurs, il serait bon que j'arrête de me resservir en vin pour ce soir.

Pas que j'aie peur de coucher à nouveau avec lui si je suis saoul, certainement pas... Une fois a suffi... Mais par prudence, voilà...

- Eh, toi...

Oui. _Toi._ Ce type ne m'a jamais appelé une seule fois par mon prénom, je crois... Enfin, au final, tant mieux, ça met de la distance entre nous.

- Un problème, Kuro-chan ?

Je sais – je suis celui qui parle de distance, et je suis celui qui lui donne tous ces petits surnoms stupides. Je fais ça pour une seule raison : parce que ça lui court sur le haricot. Et vu son regard agacé en cet instant, on dirait que c'est encore d'actualité, ce qui fait que je ne suis certainement pas prêt d'arrêter.

- Et si on enterrait la hache de guerre, pour ce soir ?

Il fixe son verre de vin blanc – du Chablis Vieilles Vignes, rien que ça ! – qu'il fait doucement tourner entre ses doigts, et moi, je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Une trêve. Juste pour un soir, évidemment.

- Une trêve ? Entre _toi et moi_ ?

Il repose son verre à vin d'un air agacé, et relève les yeux vers moi – mauvaise idée. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type, mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par son regard.

- Histoire de ne pas trop leur gâcher leur mariage.

Je déteste sa façon de me parler, comme si j'étais un demeuré à qui il faut répéter cinq fois les choses pour faire passer le message – connard ! Je hausse les épaules, vaguement irrité.

- Leur gâcher quoi ? T'as vu comme elle était contente de nous voir l'un à côté de l'autre ? Si on ne s'engueule pas de la soirée, je suis sûre qu'elle va bouder. Et puis, une trêve entre toi et moi, c'est du domaine de l'impossible, alors ne rêve pas...

- Ah ouais, riposte-t-il. C'est marrant, j'ai pas le souvenir que ça ait _toujours_ été le cas.

Aussitôt, les oreilles se tendent autour de la table (c'est qu'on est des célébrités, même chez ceux qui nous connaissent à peine) et je jette un regard d'avertissement à Kurogane – _mais il est complètement taré, ou quoi ? _Ça va pas, de parler de ça en public ?

Je prends ma voix la plus glaciale pour répondre :

- J'étais bien obligé de t'acheter un cadeau, Sakura m'aurait engueulé si je m'étais pointé sans rien à la fête d'anniversaire qu'elle avait organisé pour toi.

Aussitôt, l'ambiance se détend – pas de ragot croustillant, finalement – et Kurogane me sourit d'un air moqueur, l'air de dire "bien rattrapé, blondinet" ; et je détourne le regard, parce qu'il a tout de même fait allusion à cette histoire taboue, et je sens que si ça démarre si tôt dans la soirée, le reste ne va pas être de tout repos.

Tant pis pour le poulet aux morilles, mais il faut que j'aille me griller une clope...

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet. 21h57. Jardin intérieur.  
Lucky Strike : 7. Tequila en nombre indéterminé. Une bière.  
Migraine : stable. Karma : +1. Total : -28._

Nous nous sommes tous exilés dans le jardin en attendant la suite du repas – m'est avis qu'il ne va pas se terminer avant les trois heures du matin, celui-là – et je peux enfin fumer en toute tranquillité mes Lucky Strike (dont les réserves diminuent de façon conséquente), assis dans une chaise sur la terrasse, et regarder ces imbéciles d'invités qui se trémoussent dans la pelouse sur la musique des_ Démons de Minuit_, _Capitaine Abandonné_ ou _Nuit de Folie. _

- Et tu chantes chantes chantes, ce refrain qui te plaît, et tu tapes tapes tapes...

Pitié, donnez-moi un flingue, que je m'achève ici et maintenant.

- Ça va, Fye ?

Je lève les yeux vers Sôma, qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, un bout de pain dans une main et une bière dans l'autre.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux si on n'était pas en train de faire une rétrospective des tubes bidons des années 80.

J'étais pas loin, avec ma séance de torture à l'accordéon...

- Oh allez, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est plutôt marrant, non ? Moi ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs, d'ailleurs, si j'avais pas ma bière, j'irais danser sur la pelouse aussi.

- Ok, Sôma. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es plus digne de faire partie de mes amis, alors tu peux t'en aller.

Elle me sourit avant de se lever et de s'éloigner – elle m'a prit au mot ? – et elle revient trente secondes plus tard avec une bière bien fraîche.

- Tiens, pour te calmer un peu les nerf, dit-elle en me tendant la bière, que je prends avec reconnaissance. Écoute-ça, c'est quand même folklo : _Le tempo en délire si ce soir, il fait chaud, c'est qu'on monte nos mains vers le point le plus hauuut !_ ...

- Ah ça c'est sûr, c'est _folklo_. C'est moi où tu la connais par cœur ?

- Bah, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, c'est notre enfance, c'est tout. Quand on allait à la fête des crêpes avec nos parents quand on était gamins, à la salle des fêtes, et que tout le monde était déguisé et dansait là-dessus...

- Ces fêtes m'ont traumatisé.

- Ah oui ? Même la fois où Kurogane est venu déguisé en fermier mexicain ?

Je lui jette un regard ébahi – comment ça se fait que je ne me rappelle pas de ça ? Elle sourit, les yeux rêveurs, et ajoute :

- Il était mignon, avec son **sombrero** et son poncho... Et moi j'étais en Indienne, tu te souviens pas ? Arc-en-Ciel, avec le bandeau, et la plume dans les cheveux, et la jupe à franges...

- Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas... J'ai dû rater celle-là. Mince, qu'est-ce que je _regrette _de ne pas y être allé ! Ça devait être du dossier... Kurogane en paysan mexicain... T'as gardé des photos ?

- Je dois en avoir chez moi, dit-elle en souriant. On fouillera quand tu passeras, un de ces quatre.

Une nouvelle chanson des années 80 succède à Emile et Images et Début de Soirée et m'empêche de répondre quelque chose de tout à fait concret, à part :

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai...

- _De toutes les matières, c'est la ouate qu'elle préfère... Passive elle est pensive, en négligé de soie..._

_- _Arrête de chanter ça, Sôma, par pitié ! Je déteste cette chanson...

- Sérieux ? Moi je l'aime bien, elle est marrante !

- Oui, mais on est tous au courant que tu as des sales goûts, tu sais ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, intervient la voix de Kurogane derrière nous (génial, manquait plus que lui...). C'est totalement naze, cette rétrospective des vieux tubes...

Bien sûr, même quand je suis dans le jardin et qu'on n'est pas censés s'approcher l'un de l'autre, il faut toujours qu'il se pointe ! Eh bien je vais le faire fuir, tiens...

- Kuro-pon, j'en ai appris de belles sur toi...

- Et quoi ? demande-t-il, méfiant, tandis que Sôma se lève et s'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter les ennuis.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es _vraiment_ déguisé en paysan mexicain à une fête des crêpes, quand on était gosses ?

- ... Comment tu... C'est Sôma qui t'a dit ça ? Sôma ! Reviens ici !

Et voilà. Le méchant toutou part à la poursuite de Sôma en aboyant très fort, et le gros matou est tranquille à siroter sa Leffe. C'est une botte extraordinaire que Sôma vient de me fournir, sans le savoir : de quoi faire fermer sa grande bouche à cet abruti aux yeux rouges. Je sens qu'elle me servira, dans le futur (si jamais on se revoit, lui et moi, s'entend). Avec un sourire ravi, je descend ma bière, et je regarde la pelouse, où il y a de l'agitation : Sakura et Shaolan sont de sortie, et ils se mettent également à danser sur les vieux tubes totalement ringards, et terriblement indémodables, que chacun connaît par cœur – même moi, je l'avoue.

Bon, après tout – je n'irais jamais danser là-dessus, même si on me torturait, mais il faut bien admettre que c'est plutôt amusant...

Du moment que j'ai une bière dans la main, s'entend.

.oOo.

_Samedi 24 juillet, 23h03. Salle de repas.  
Lucky Strike : 5. Trois tequilas, et deux verres de Chablis.  
Migraine : s'estompe progressivement, à mesure des verres d'alcool ingérés. Karma : stable. _

Le fromage a été servi, et assis à table, de nouveau à côté de Kurogane, tout en mangeant du pain et du coulommiers (et alors ? Chacun ses goûts!), je regarde les spectacles que les amis des mariés ont préparé pour eux. Entre autre, quelque cinq personnes qui ont repris une chanson de Madonna et qui se trémoussent en rythme, avec robe moulante à paillettes et **boa** à plumes autour du cou (oui, même les mecs, dont un que je remarque seulement maintenant, et qui serait sans doute vraiment pas mal dans des fringues normales... à tenir à l'œil). Je bois une tequila (qui s'accorde étrangement mal avec le fromage) et je me dis que si je continue comme ça, je vais passer le reste de la nuit aux toilettes à vomir ; c'est que ça fait déjà pas mal d'alcool ingéré dans la journée, tout ça. Je commence légèrement à avoir la tête qui tourne, et à faire en permanence un sourire "_don"t worry, be happy_". Pourtant, nom d'un chien, Kurogane est _toujours_ assis à côté de moi ! Ça devrait me mettre assez en rogne comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien – je souris.

- File-moi le Chablis, Kuro-tan...

Je tends paresseusement ma main vers lui, et je me fais joliment remballer lorsqu'il me la retourne vers moi – sans bouteille.

- Tu devrais faire une pause sur l'alcool, sinon tu vas rouler sous la table avant qu'on ait mangé le gâteau, dit-il simplement.

Visiblement, Sôma a pris sa correction pour l'affaire du paysan mexicain (et cette phrase serait _tellement _louche, sortie de son contexte...), et il s'est calmé, on dirait, puisqu'il a retrouvé son regard de d'habitude – même si, entre nous, les verres et les cadavres de bouteilles de bières s'accumulent également devant lui.

Il faut dire, à notre décharge, que Kurogane et moi tenons très bien l'alcool. Trop bien, même. Je me rappelle clairement toutes ces chouilles étudiantes où Sakura et les autres nous faisaient vider bouteilles après bouteilles, pour nous enivrer complètement... D'ailleurs, c'était après une soirée comme celle-là qu'on a terminé dans le même lit, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Trop d'alcool tue l'alcool...

- C'est bon, j'ai pas encore bu assez pour être bourré... Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

- Ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vus, répond-il d'un ton neutre. Après tout, les gens changent, et tu peux très bien avoir arrêté de tenir l'alcool.

- Ben c'est pas le cas, alors file-moi le Chablis.

Je m'en sers un verre, et en bon prince un peu éméché (malgré ce que je viens de lui dire), je lui en sers un également. Toutefois, ma courtoisie ne va pas jusqu'à trinquer avec lui – faut pas pousser, non plus...

- Tu bosses, sinon ? me demande brusquement Kurogane, et je lève les yeux vers lui d'un air ahuri.

- Pardon ?

- Tu bosses ? Depuis la fac. T'as trouvé un boulot ?

- Ça fait trois heures qu'on est assis l'un à côté de l'autre et c'est seulement à cette heure-ci que tu me demandes des nouvelles de ma vie professionnelle ?

- T'étais trop sobre pour que je te le demande plus tôt.

... Je dois bien admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. Et même maintenant, j'ai une partie de moi qui s'indigne de le voir demander des renseignements personnels à mon sujet – mais l'autre partie, qui a déjà bien bu, est enchantée de trouver un auditoire pour s'épancher à propos de mon nouveau stage en tant que traducteur dans une maison d'édition.

- ... Et il génial ce stage, tu vois, parce que j'ai enfin l'occasion d'observer de près comment ça se passe dans les maisons d'éditions, et comme c'est là que je veux bosser, tu vois, je me dis que peut-être, après mon stage, si je bosse bien, on m'embauchera en CDI, enfin c'est pas sûr, mais...

Il hoche la tête, les yeux fixés sur moi, et j'en viens presque à me dire que lorsqu'il la ferme, il est supportable – ah la la, j'aime pas cette pensée...

Heureusement, après le fromage, tout le monde se disperse à nouveau dans le jardin, ce qui donne une raison à la partie de mon cerveau encore lucide pour arrêter là la discussion avec lui – et en plus, il faut absolument que je fume une cigarette.

J'ai la tête qui tourne étrangement quand je me lève, et je me dis que peut-être, _peut-être_ il avait raison – je devrais faire une petite pause sur l'alcool, pour l'instant.

Après tout, Kurogane et moi en train de sympathiser, c'est déjà trop incroyable pour être vrai.

.oOo.

_Dimanche 25 juillet, 00h34. Jardin intérieur.  
Lucky Strike : 6. Deux bières.  
Migraine : reprend du terrain. Karma : -2. Total : -30._

Il est minuit et demi, le gâteau a été mangé, et je n'ai pas bu d'alcool depuis trop longtemps. Je commence à retrouver mes esprits, et ça, en plein mariage, ce n'est jamais une excellente chose. En plus, la prédiction de Kurogane ne s'est pas réalisée : je n'ai pas roulé sous la table avant le dessert. Maintenant que celui-ci est terminé, et que certains invités ont déjà commencé à s'en aller (mais la vraie soirée commence à peine!), j'estime qu'il est temps de m'autoriser à reprendre un verre. Malheureusement, le Chablis et la Vosne Romanée ont été vidés, il n'en reste plus du tout, à aucune des tables – alors je me rabats sur la bière, qui est présente en quantité faramineuse (Sakura a dû penser à moi quand elle a fait les réserves).

Aaah... que le monde est plus agréable avec un peu d'alcool dans l'estomac – et non, cette phrase ne fait pas _du tout_ de moi un alcoolique, juste quelqu'un qui déteste les mariages. En vérité, même si je suis toujours le premier pour me taper les fonds de bouteilles, et même si on ne me voit jamais sans un verre à la main pendant les soirées, il ne m'est jamais arrivé de me saouler tout seul ; ma consommation d'alcool se fait toujours en présence de tiers.

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose pour les clopes, j'avoue, mais ce soir, c'est particulier – en temps normal, je ne fume pas autant.

D'ailleurs, je profite d'être à l'extérieur pour m'en allumer une nouvelle.

- Encore en train de fumer ? Tes poumons doivent être en train de pourrir.

Et voilà que la raison de mon stress trouve encore un prétexte pour se taper l'incruste. Comment suis-je censé lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas le voir près de moi ? C'est dingue, ça ! Chaque fois que je sors, il se ramène !

- Fous-moi la paix. Je fume si je veux.

Kurogane s'assoit à côté de moi – et il m'a ramené une bière, en plus ! Je crois que c'est juste par esprit de provocation, en fait, juste pour me faire chier. Il faut croire que des deux, c'est moi qui suis devenu le plus mature ; je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille. Lui, il est resté bloqué sur l'époque lycée et fac, au moment où on passait tellement de temps à essayer d'énerver l'autre qu'au final, on était fourrés ensemble 24h sur 24.

- Tu devrais arrêter, tes dents deviennent toutes grises.

- Mes dents sont très blanches !

- Et t'as une haleine de vieux pochetron.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de venir la renifler de si près ! Et c'est faux !

- Et en plus, tes doigts puent la nicotine.

Je le fixe d'un air carrément ulcéré :

- Bon, si t'es venu juste pour me dire ça, tu peux dégager, tu sais !

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est pour te faire chier que je suis venu ; je te fais chier, donc je reste.

Il me fixe avec un sourire narquois, et, god – que j'ai envie de lui mettre une tarte dans la gueule, là, de commencer une baston ! Mais cette option soulève plusieurs problèmes : déjà, ça gâcherait un peu le mariage, et Sakura me ferait la tête – et Sakura qui fait la tête, c'est vraiment chiant. Ensuite, si on compare son gabarit d'athlète et le mien d'intellectuel, le rapport de force est vite fait, la victoire est carrément prévisible.

Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui est emmerdé – je préfère être celui qui emmerde. Ça a toujours été comme ça, entre nous, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il a envie que ça change, d'un coup.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, Kuro-pon ? C'est charmant !

Il suffit de trouver les bons mots. En général, un peu d'ironie assaisonnée de ses petits surnoms chéris, ça ne rate jamais – le voilà qui se met déjà à grogner. Mais il n'ajoute rien, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer d'un air surpris. D'habitude, c'est un rugissant "arrête de m'appeler Kuro-pon!" qui aurait sans doute fait se figer toutes les personnes en train de danser sur la pelouse sur l'air de la _Salsa du Démon_, mais là, rien. Il se contente d'observer le jardin, l'air grognon. Et mal à l'aise.

Wow, une minute. Kurogane mal à l'aise ? Du jamais-vu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuro-tan, t'as mal au ventre ? Faut faire attention avec la constipation, tu sais, ça peut être dangereux...

- La ferme, grince-t-il. Crétin. En fait, je suis venu te parler d'un truc.

Je le sens mal, ce truc – je le sens même très mal, et je sens très précisément que ça aura un rapport avec le sujet que j'aimerais le plus au monde éviter. Et je le sens même tellement bien qu'il n'a pas le temps d'articuler un mot que je prends les devants :

- Stop ! Je suis pas assez bourré pour parler de ça avec toi, ok ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai ramené une bière, grogne-t-il.

Alors je ne me trompais pas – il veut vraiment mettre le sujet sur le tapis !

- Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait obligés d'en parler... C'était juste de l'alcool, la fièvre de la jeunesse et tout ça... Ça n'engageait à rien... Pas vrai ?

- Dans ce cas-là, on aurait pu en discuter le lendemain, et faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, en effet. Mais tu t'es _enfui_. Et t'as tout fait pour m'éviter ensuite. Je suis censé en penser quoi ?

- Rien, je te dis ! T'en penses rien ! D'ailleurs, t'y penses plus du tout, et ça ira très bien !

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, un moment – pourquoi, bordel, est-ce qu'il a toujours les yeux aussi brûlants ? – puis il finit par se lever, visiblement irrité, et lance simplement :

- Très bien.

Et il s'éloigne, sans rien ajouter, et quelque part... je suis irrité, moi aussi. Il n'aurait pas dû amener le sujet sur le tapis, je le savais. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec lui, cette fois-là.

C'était une vraie bombe à retardement.

.oOo.

_Dimanche 25 juillet. 3h26. Jardin intérieur.  
Lucky Strike en nombre indéterminé. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool.  
Migraine : harcelante. Karma : analyse impossible. _

Pas mal d'invités sont partis, mais les irréductibles sont toujours là, et la fête est plus drôle avec eux plutôt qu'avec ces inconnus qui dansaient sur la pelouse. Sakura n'est pas bourrée, parce qu'on lui a souvent dit qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un mariage où la mariée est saoule, et Shaolan, sans doute par compassion, a décidé de l'imiter, mais nous autres, on est loin de faire pareil. J'ai totalement arrêté de compter le nombre des bouteilles que je me suis enfilées, mais une chose est sûre : il y en avait beaucoup, et je suis en train de le sentir passer. Je ne suis pas le seul, cela dit – comme toujours, Kurogane m'accompagne pour la quantité élevée d'alcool descendu, et Sôma, Yûko, Tomoyo, Watanuki, ils sont tous déjà complètement raides. D'ailleurs, Watanuki est en train d'embrasser un de nos camarades de primaire et de lycée, Dômeki, tout contre un mur, et je ne suis pas certain qu'il en soit extrêmement ravi quand il s'en rappellera, demain matin.

Je prends un verre de sangria qui se trouve trop rapidement écoulé, et je le fais suivre d'une bière, tout en regardant avec un sourire attendri les gens qui dansent encore sur la pelouse, qui ont enlevé leurs chaussures, et qui ont leurs pieds tout noirs, mais qui s'en moquent, parce qu'ils sont au moins aussi raides que moi.

- Kuro-pon ! Kuro-pon ! Regarde, c'est le **wagon** ! Ils font le wagon ! Pose tes deux pieds en canard...

- C'est pas le wagon, c'est la chenille...

Il a l'air visiblement plus lucide que moi, mais ça n'arrive même pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve encore à côté de lui alors qu'il me semblait bien m'être dit, la dernière fois qu'il est venu près de moi, que je ne voulais plus l'approcher de la soirée ?

Et puis, je me demande aussi pourquoi je suis suspendu à son bras – peut-être que c'est ça qui m'aide à ne pas tomber.

- Arrête l'alcool, soupire Kurogane.

- Oh non ! C'est drôle, l'alcool ! Miaou !

- Et merde, le voilà qui recommence avec ses miaulements...

De ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est une constante dans mes murges : il y a toujours un moment où je me mets à miauler ; en général, c'est à ce moment-là que les gens savent que je suis _vraiment_ bourré.

- Je suis raiideuuh ~

- Complètement, répond Kurogane avec un nouveau soupir – mais il ne s'arrache pourtant pas à mon emprise.

- Kuro-min, si tu veux parler du soir où on a couché ensemble, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Est-ce parce que j'ai crié un peu trop fort que quelques têtes ébahies se retournent vers nous ? Bah, c'était de notoriété publique de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde sait que Kurogane et moi, on a fini par coucher ensemble, un soir de beuverie. De toute façon, tout le monde aimerait nous voir ensemble. Oui, je ne suis pas idiot – c'est bien ce qu'ils pensent, derrière leurs sourires amusés, quand ils nous regardent nous disputer. Ils pensent à quel beau couple on ferait, lui et moi. Je le sais parce qu'on me l'a déjà dit.

Kurogane m'observe et m'entraîne plus loin, là où les paroles compromettantes ne pourront tomber que dans ses oreilles et les miennes.

- Alors tu veux en parler, maintenant ?

- J'ai pas dit que je voulais en parler, Kuro-wan ! J'ai dit que j'étais assez bourré pour en parler, nuance !

- Crétin...

- Mais dis-donc, Kuro-pû, je te permets pas ! Je suis pas un crétin !

- T'es un crétin, un imbécile, un vrai connard, répond-il avec véhémence. Un pauvre type !

Ouh là là, c'est qu'il a l'air en colère, notre bon Kuro-chou.

- T'es fâché contre moi, Kuro-miam ? Tu veux un bisou pour te consoler ? Ha ha ha !

Je crois qu'il est vraiment énervé, parce que ses yeux flambent, et brusquement, je me retrouve contre un mur que j'ai pas vu venir – et mon crâne non plus l'a pas vu venir, et ça fait plutôt mal ; et là, je me dis un truc, c'est que Kuro-pon est assez en colère pour pouvoir me tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la seule pensée qui vient à mon esprit hébété par l'alcool.

_Il va me tuer._

- Tu parles trop, le blond.

Et il approche ses lèvres des miennes, et je réalise qu'il ne va pas me tuer, non, mais il va revenir dans le passé, il va nous faire revenir dans le passé, le moment, la nuit où on a couché ensemble.

_- Kuro... m-merde, encore..._

J'ai des flashs – je me souviens, tout à coup. Je me souviens de la façon dont on l'a fait, je n'arrivais pas à remettre la main sur mes souvenirs, jusque là. Mais ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme ça, ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses – je me rappelle cette nuit-là.

_- K-Kuro... t'arrête pas... Encore... _

Je me rappelle qu'il a été un excellent amant – sans doute le meilleur qui m'ait jamais fait l'amour, et je souviens que le lendemain en me levant, j'en avais la gorge rauque d'avoir tant crié, et lui, il dormait à côté de moi. Et j'avais tout oublié, en me levant, comment j'ai pu oublier ? Comment j'ai pu oublier que la nuit avec lui avait été si géniale ?

_- F..._

Comment j'ai pu oublier que c'était la première fois, de toute notre vie, qu'il a prononcé mon prénom ? Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

- _Fye..._

Il m'embrasse, il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux, il colle mon corps contre le sien, et je suis certainement en train de répondre à son étreinte – mon corps est branché sur le présent, et mon cerveau est branché sur cette nuit, cette nuit où j'ai couché avec lui, où j'ai oublié tant de choses, tant de choses... Tout est en train de me revenir, tout, et même des choses dont je me demande si je les ai inventées ou pas, tellement elles sont surréalistes...

_- Je t'aime..._

C'est ça, je t'aime – l'un de nous deux a prononcé "je t'aime", ce soir-là, c'est sûr... Et je crois que je m'en serais souvenu si ça avait été moi, alors ça ne peut pas être moi, ça ne peut être que lui – lui, il m'a dit "je t'aime", c'est ça... C'est lui qui m'a dit "je t'aime". Kurogane m'a dit "je t'aime", cette nuit-là, et j'ai oublié. Je me suis enfui. Je l'ai laissé sans nouvelles pendant des mois, des mois... Sans nouvelles après une déclaration qui avait attendu tant d'années avant de se manifester.

Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

- Kurogane...

Il relève la tête, parce que moi prononçant son nom en entier, ça n'est jamais arrivé, au même titre que lui prononçant mon prénom... Et il reste silencieux, sans doute parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, alors je dis à sa place, en _toute subtilité_, boulet (bourré) que je suis :

- Tu m'as dit "je t'aime", quand on a couché ensemble ?

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux, et tout ivre que je sois, j'arrive même à percevoir toutes les différentes expressions qui traversent son visage, mais c'est l'incrédulité qui prime au moment où il répond :

- Tu t'en souvenais plus ?

- Non... Je viens juste de m'en rappeler... J'étais bourré... J'ai oublié... Tu m'as vraiment dit "je t'aime", alors... J'ai oublié... J'étais bourré...

- Et tu l'es encore ce soir, dit-il lentement. Tu ne te rappelleras encore de rien demain matin quand tu te réveilleras.

- Mais ce soir, on n'a pas couché ensemble, et tu ne m'a rien dit...

- Pas encore...

Ses yeux brûlent dans les miens, et ses lèvres sont trop proches, et j'ai la tête qui tourne et les joues qui flambent – et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je m'accroche à son cou comme ça...

- Kuro-tan, tu vas me faire l'amour ?

- J'en ai carrément envie, oui...

C'est là que je réalise toute la portée du "Kurogane m'aime". Kurogane m'aime, et il veut faire l'amour avec moi – il veut mon corps nu contre le sien, et ses mains dans mes cheveux, nos sueurs qui se mélangent, et je visualise toute la scène avec une précision effarante.

- Si tu veux pas, il vaut mieux que tu t'enfuies maintenant plutôt que demain matin, ajoute-t-il. Je ne dis pas que ça sera plus supportable, mais ça m'évitera de me faire des illusions.

J'étais parti sans rien dire...

- Non, non...

- Non quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Il me lâche, avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ressemble à de l'irritation, mais qui est peut-être de la douleur, tout bêtement – et j'attrape ses poignets :

- Non ! Fais-moi l'amour...

- _Fais moi l'amour, Kuro-pon... _

J'ai déjà dit cette phrase auparavant... Ça non plus, je ne m'en rappelais pas...

J'ai oublié tellement de choses...

- T'es sûr ?

Sa voix est troublée – troublée, Kurogane troublé ! Il doit m'aimer, vraiment, pour que je puisse le troubler...

- Oui, je suis sûr...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse – je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, parce qu'il embrasse trop bien, qu'il vient de m'en faire la démonstration durant ces dix dernières minutes et qu'il me rend déjà en manque – je l'embrasse.

- Ok, alors, dit-il avant de m'attirer tout contre lui.

Le reste se passe de mots.

Je veux m'en souvenir demain matin... Je ne veux pas oublier encore une fois !

.oOo.

_Dimanche 25 juillet, 13h33. Chambre d'amis, chez Yûko.  
Ni cigarettes ni alcool, mais plusieurs incroyables parties de jambes en l'air.  
Migraine : disparue. Karma : positif... Sans doute._

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai déjà vécu cette scène...

Ce n'était pas le même lit, ce n'était pas la même chambre, mais j'ai déjà vécu cette scène, me réveiller, et qu'à côté de moi, dans cet immense lit, il y ait Kurogane. Mais la fois dernière, il dormait, et je me suis enfui. Cette fois, il me fixe en silence, avec ses yeux qui brûlent. Il ne dit pas un mot.

J'ai donc couché avec lui une nouvelle fois...

- B... Bonjour ?

Son regard me fiche la trouille – ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un regard aussi intense, nom de nom ! Il me stresse, j'ai envie d'une cigarette...

- Kuro-pon ?

- Tu te rappelles ? demande-t-il brusquement.

- Je me rappelle de... hier soir ?

- Hier soir, cette nuit... Ou notre première nuit ensemble. Tu te rappelles ?

En vérité, quelques détails sans importance ont dû s'échapper de ma mémoire pendant que je dormais...

Mais je crois que le plus important est bien là.

- Oui, je m'en souviens...

- T'es sûr ?

Il a l'air tellement inquiet – j'ai dû vraiment le faire souffrir quand je suis parti de chez lui au petit matin, la première fois...

- Oui, je suis sûr...

C'est tellement irréel, comme situation... Kurogane, allongé dans ce lit, nu, à côté de moi, et on n'est pas en train de s'engueuler ou de s'envoyer des vacheries dans la tronche, on se regarde en chiens de faïence, avec cette atmosphère si étrange qui flotte autour de nous...

- Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...

Il ne dit rien, et je devine que le soulagement de voir que je m'en rappelle le dispute à l'inquiétude de ma réponse. Bien sûr, quand on aime quelqu'un, on s'attend toujours à être aimé en retour, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne dis rien... Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.

Il a l'air tellement persuadé que je vais le rejeter... Et c'est vrai que ce serait logique – seigneur, on a passé tellement d'années à se détester l'un l'autre... On s'est tellement tapés dessus...

Et pourtant, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Je l'observe d'un air curieux.

- Kuro... Tu m'aimes sérieusement ? Enfin, tu as l'air, mais... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... On était tellement _ennemis_.

Il hausse les épaules, et se tourne de l'autre côté, pour ne pas avoir à affronter mon regard pendant qu'il répond :

- C'était juste un rôle... Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Un rôle...? Alors, il a toujours fait semblant, même au lycée, même à la fac, tout le temps, partout ? Il a simplement fait semblant ?

- Tu... faisais semblant de me détester ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça avait l'air de t'amuser, c'est tout.

Je regarde son dos – il est tellement musclé, et le grain de sa peau a l'air si doux... Et son odeur m'enveloppe, et – god, j'aime cette odeur...

- Mais maintenant j'en ai marre de faire semblant, ajoute-t-il d'une voix lasse, alors...

Il y a long silence, et je comprends tout ce que "alors" veut dire. _Alors_, tu peux choisir de t'en aller ou de rester... Mais si tu t'en vas, ne dis rien, autant que tu t'en ailles en silence.

Je ne peux même pas détourner mes yeux de son dos... alors m'en aller ?

Merde, je comprends pas...

Je passe mes doigts sur son dos, en silence, le long de sa colonne, jusque ses reins... Cette nuit encore a été extraordinaire. Je n'étais même pas en manque de cul, pourtant, j'ai couché avec le strip-teaseur juste la veille, mais c'était... insipide, tellement insipide, à côté du sexe que Kurogane m'a offert, tellement insipide que j'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé il y a dix mille ans.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, et il me regarde – voilà, j'ai toujours adoré son regard. Il m'a toujours fasciné. Ses yeux... Ils sont beaux...

- Tu t'en vas, alors ? murmure-t-il.

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, bien sûr – je suis un éternel célibataire, et je n'ai jamais dit "je t'aime" à personne, même pas à ma relation la plus longue (il faut dire aussi, c'était Ashura...). Alors je réponds juste :

- Non, je reste encore un peu...

De toute façon, Kurogane me connaît aussi bien que je le connais – on est fourrés ensemble depuis l'enfance, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit légèrement, les yeux encore plus brûlants que d'habitude, et il m'attire contre lui, et il m'embrasse tendrement. Il sait bien que pour moi, "rester un peu", ça veut dire beaucoup, pour moi qui m'enfuis sans cesse, sans jamais vouloir m'impliquer. Il sait parfaitement qu'il a été mon premier amour de l'école maternelle, et que si je dois dire à quelqu'un que je l'aime, un jour, ce sera forcément lui. Et il est du genre patient, donc ça ne le dérange pas si ça prend quelques mois, ou quelques années. De toute façon, il sera là.

C'est ce que ses yeux disent quand je les regarde, en tout cas...

Enfin, ils m'ont également l'air de dire qu'ils seraient bien partants pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air. Mais comme c'est tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête, je n'y oppose pas trop de résistance, j'avoue – notre activité de cette nuit a fait totalement passer ma migraine, et mon karma est repassé dans le positif, alors qu'il était bien bas...

Ok, finalement – eh bien, même un mariage peut se révéler incroyablement génial.

~ .oOo. ~ FIN ~ .oOo. ~

* * *

Voilà les gens ! Argh, j'ai toujours pas fait de lemon. Je... ferai de mon mieux... pour le prochain... promis !

Je vous bisoute jusqu'au prochain OS ! (ça risque de faire longtemps à bisouter, ça o_O)


	15. Coffee Lullaby

*entre sur la pointe des pieds* Sa-salut ? *se fait jeter des tomates pourries dans la tronche * Nooon ! Ne me frappez pas ! ToT (Pas tout de suite du moins, mais vous pourrez une fois que vous aurez lu la fic, si vous voulez :3)

Bon, déjà, mes plus plates excuses à tous pour vous avoir laissé en plan si longtemps... plus de huit mois, arf OO L'année a été suprêmement chargée, et mon cerveau totalement vide en inspiration... Bref.

Ensuite, malgré ma longue absence, merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci merci merci OO Y'en a tellement, c'est fou OO Et comme je ne peux pas vous répondre, chers anonymes, et que j'aimerais vraiment vous remercier de tout mon petit cœur tout mou, je vous renvoie à la fin de la fanfic où vous trouverez des réponses à vos reviews, et pas juste des remerciements ! \o/

Maintenant, la fanfic, dont les mots utilisés nous viennent cette fois de Tsuki no neko, et sont les suivants : violon, jeux-vidéo, bracelet, fleur, capote, joint, piscine, griffure, marque . Ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé d'autres mots, je ne vous oublie pas ! Yuko-sensei, je n'oublie pas non plus ta 200e review ! Et si vous voulez me laisser des nouveaux mots, faites donc, les amis ! Ou si vous voulez tester quelque chose de nouveau, rendez-vous à la fin de la fic pour que je vous fasse part d'un autre concept que les mots imposés qui m'est venu à l'idée. :3

Et en avant pour un petit disclaimer :

**Titre** : Coffee Lullaby (si vous le trouvez pourri, plaignez vous à sa créatrice Jyô qui m'a forcée à le mettre, moi j'y suis pour rien. *s'enfuit avant de se faire lyncher*)  
**Diclaimer** : Kurogane, Fye, Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan appartiennent aux Clamp. Mais il y a beaucoup de personnages secondaires qui gravitent dans cette fanfic (dont Gabriel et Joshua, que certaines d'entre vous qui passent sur fiction press reconnaîtront peut-être o/) et ceux là, ils sont à moi, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH ! *se fait frapper* ok, Joshua appartient à Jyô. *frotte sa joue* Mais les autres sont à moi. (Même si la dame aux bijoux est vaguement inspirée d'un dessin de Leo DiCaprio dans Titanic :D)  
**Genre** : ... K+ ? ... *s'enfuit*  
**Remerciements** : merci à Jyô et à Chevyke pour la correction de cette fanfic \o/ Mes deux déesses, je vous bisoute \o/  
**Note** : ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de fic, alors j'espère très, très sincèrement que celle ci vous plaira. é_è

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Quand il travaillait au café, Kurogane voyait passer un tas de gens. Si différents, pour la plupart, que c'était à se demander s'ils venaient du même monde ; il y avait les hommes d'affaires venus parler boulot, il y avait la dame richement habillée, pleine de bijoux, qui prenait toujours son thé seule dans son coin, et dont personne ne savait rien car elle ne parlait jamais ; il y avait les jumeaux, lycéens sécheurs, qui étaient devenus des habitués à force de venir passer leurs heures de cours devant le comptoir ; il y avait Gabriel, un blond définitivement gay, aux cheveux lisses et soyeux, qui était également un habitué, mais avec qui Kurogane n'avait échangé que des banalités, puisqu'il passait la plupart de son temps à travailler sur son ordinateur portable ; et il y avait son copain qui venait parfois, et la plupart du temps, leurs discussions se terminaient en engueulade.

Parmi tout ce petit monde qui gravitait autour de lui, Kurogane était particulièrement apprécié des jumeaux, qui passaient presque tout leur temps à discuter avec lui. Tous les deux, ils se ressemblaient comme deux flocons de neige, mais ce n'était pas dur de les reconnaître, car Léo avait les cheveux qui tombaient en boucles autour de son visage alors que Nathaniel les portait courts. Ils considéraient tous les deux Kurogane comme leur mentor, ou leur grand frère, alors que le brun se disait en lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de particulier pour eux.

Lorsqu'il les vit passer la porte du bar, ce matin-là, il leur lança :

- Toujours pas en cours ?

- Cette fois, c'est pas de notre faute, se défendit Léo en s'installant sur un des tabourets du comptoir. C'est la journée portes ouvertes, aujourd'hui, on n'était pas obligés d'y aller.

- Bon, la prof nous avait peut-être demandé d'y passer un peu, ajouta Nathaniel, mais très franchement, on avait autre chose à faire que d'expliquer à ces noobs de collégiens où se trouve l'infirmerie.

- Tu nous sers deux cafés, Kuro ?

- Vous passez au café, maintenant ? Plus de chocolat chaud ?

- C'est moins cher le café, expliqua Nathaniel. Faut qu'on économise, tu comprends.

- Si tu veux économiser, tu peux aussi arrêter de venir aussi souvent et aller en cours.

Nathaniel fit la moue, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que Kurogane se rendit compte que quelqu'un, à côté des jumeaux, essayait d'attirer son attention, et ce depuis quelques minutes, visiblement.

- Excusez-moi…

Les regards de Kurogane et des deux lycéens se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole, et qui sembla surpris de se voir l'objet de tant d'attention. Il ajouta d'une voix embarrassée :

- Je voudrais un chocolat chaud…

Lui, c'était quelqu'un que Kurogane n'avait jamais vu au café, il en était certain. Il était blond, les cheveux en bataille, et il avait un air tellement effacé et fragile qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué si l'autre n'était pas venu passer commande directement au bar.

- Tout de suite, répondit Kurogane. Je vous l'apporte, installez-vous.

Dès que le blond se fut éloigné, Léo et Nathaniel se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en gloussant, dans une attitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler les commères de quartier qui se rencontraient dans les supermarchés pour se raconter les derniers potins.

- T'as vu son air paumé !

- Et ses fringues, ça fait depuis Kurt Cobain qu'on ne met plus de chemise à carreaux !

- Je te parie que c'est un poète maudit !

- Ça suffit, ordonna Kurogane d'une voix sèche.

De l'endroit où il était, le blond pouvait certainement tout entendre des piaillements des deux adolescents. Kurogane prit la tasse de chocolat chaud et la lui apporta, ainsi que l'addition qu'il glissa sous la coupelle, du côté vierge du papier.

- Merci, répondit le blond lorsqu'il fut servi.

Même sa voix était diaphane, et Kurogane songea rapidement que les gamins n'avaient pas tort quand ils disaient qu'il avait l'air d'un artiste maudit. Tout dans son attitude fleurait bon le littéraire en déveine, ses habits un peu trop larges, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses longs doigts fins à la peau presque translucide, et surtout son regard pâle et distrait, qui semblait ne jamais se poser.

Lorsque Kurogane réintégra son comptoir, Léo et Nathaniel étaient en train de faire des hypothèses sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Vingt-quatre ans.

- Nouvel arrivant dans le quartier.

- S'est fait jeter récemment.

- En plein _writer's block_.

- Habite dans un petit appartement au toit penché et en désordre.

- A oublié de sortir ses poubelles ce matin.

- Fait du **violon**.

- Mais joue mal.

- Ça suffit, les gamins, siffla Kurogane, soucieux que l'autre n'en entende pas plus. On ne joue pas les commères dans mon café.

- T'es pas drôle, Kurogane… Oh ! Léo, regarde ! Il a mis des lunettes ! Il a sorti un livre !

- Bonjour le rat de bibliothèque ! gloussa Léo. C'est Harry Potter en blond ! Il ne lui manque plus que la cicatrice…

- Ça peut s'arranger, ricana Nathaniel.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que Kurogane ne les mette à la porte tous les deux, en leur interdisant l'accès au café pour toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et du lendemain.

- Allez faire quelque chose de plus constructif ! leur cria-t-il avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Le bar sembla aussitôt plus calme avec leur départ, et Kurogane, une fois la porte fermée, croisa le regard du blond, qui semblait lui être reconnaissant de les avoir mis dehors.

- Désolé, s'excusa Kurogane aussitôt. Ce sont des gamins mal élevés, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas vexé.

- Pas du tout, répondit l'autre, d'une voix aussi diaphane que le reste de son apparence. En plus, ils avaient raison sur tous les points, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Ah, vous jouez du violon ?

- … Presque tous les points, rectifia l'inconnu. Je ne fais pas de violon, c'est vrai. Par contre, je suis vraiment arrivé récemment dans le quartier, et j'habite aussi dans une mansarde mal rangée… Et le reste.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait assez d'humour pour ne pas se vexer des remarques impertinentes des deux gamins…

- Je m'appelle Kurogane, se présenta le brun. Je travaille ici la plupart du temps. Si vous voulez des infos sur le quartier ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

- Moi c'est Fye, répondit l'autre. Merci pour l'aide. J'habite dans l'immeuble d'en face, je risque de passer assez souvent…

- Vous êtes le bienvenu. Je ne mets à la porte que les lycéens sécheurs et insolents.

- Aucun problème, alors, conclut Fye avec un sourire.

- Aucun problème, répéta Kurogane.

.oOo.

Quand Kurogane était plus jeune, ses parents avaient eu de grandes espérances pour lui. Ils l'avaient d'abord vu ingénieur, ou avocat, puis militaire, puis pompier… Et enfin, quand il leur parut clair que leur fils n'avait aucun goût pour les études, et qu'il était en plus dénué de la moindre ambition, ils jugèrent que ce n'était plus la peine de s'y intéresser, et réintégrèrent leur pays d'origine, le Japon, en laissant leur rejeton en France, qui se trouvait parfaitement heureux avec son nouveau boulot de serveur dans un café.

- L'année prochaine, je pars en fac de japonais ! clama Léo.

Les deux jumeaux avait enduré tant bien que mal l'interdiction de séjour que leur avait infligée Kurogane, à laquelle s'était ajoutée la fermeture hebdomadaire du dimanche, et le lundi matin, à huit heures tapantes, ils étaient installés sur leurs tabourets préférés, au comptoir, attendant le chocolat chaud que devait leur servir Kurogane – ils avaient finalement décidé de repasser au chocolat, après avoir jugé que le café, c'était vraiment pas bon.

- Faudrait déjà que t'aies ton bac avant, tempéra Kurogane.

- Naïf enfant, intervint Nathaniel, sais-tu seulement que nous avons tous les deux 14 de moyenne, cette année ?

- Arrête de m'appeler enfant, j'ai sept ans de plus que toi. Et en plus, je suis sûr que t'es en train de me monter un bateau.

- Eh non ! triompha Léo. Nath a raison ! J'en donne pour preuve notre bulletin du deuxième trimestre, ajouta-t-il en sortant une feuille de son sac de cours (qui n'avait pas grande utilité, en général).

- Tu te trimballes toujours avec ça sur toi ? demanda Kurogane d'un ton dubitatif, en observant rapidement la feuille qui attestait la véracité des dires des deux adolescents.

- Non, mais passons. L'année prochaine, je veux entrer en fac de japonais. Alors j'espère que tu pourras me donner des cours, Kurogane !

- Si tu veux. Cinquante euros de l'heure.

- C'est cher ! s'exclama Nathaniel, suffoqué.

- Mes cours sont pour l'élite. Visiblement, vous n'en faites partie ni l'un ni l'autre, donc je pense que ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser.

- T'es qu'un sale méchant, Kurogane ! Pour la peine, je ne vais plus aller en fac de japonais. Je vais faire du chinois à la place, pour bien te dégoûter !

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel, puis tourna rapidement son regard vers Fye, installé au fond de la pièce, qui buvait un café, le journal dans les mains, mais sans le lire. Il observait les deux adolescents dont la conversation pouvait s'entendre d'un bout à l'autre du café, et il eut un petit sourire lorsque Kurogane rencontra son regard.

Comme il l'avait prédit, il était souvent venu, depuis que Kurogane et lui avaient parlé, la première fois. Le brun n'en savait pas plus à son propos que ce qu'il avait dit le premier jour, car il se contentait de prendre à boire et d'aller s'installer au fond, mais il lui souriait sans cesse.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait échapper aux jumeaux, avec leur redoutable sens de l'observation.

- Le vent de l'amour souffle dans ce café, mon cher Léo, déclama Nathaniel.

- Oui, Aphrodite a dû s'en mêler, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

Comme pour les contredire, un éclat de voix soudain les fit tous sursauter, et ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, ou un client assis à une table était en train de s'engueuler avec son petit copain.

- Tu me fais chier, Gabriel ! T'avais dit que tu rentrerais pour manger !

- J'ai oublié, répondit l'interpellé d'un ton absent. J'avais du travail.

- Mais t'en as toujours, du travail !

Kurogane les connaissait bien ; le blond aux cheveux longs, il s'appelait Gabriel, et il était traducteur : il se pointait tôt le matin au café, commençait son boulot de traduction en bossant sur son ordi portable, et ne s'en allait que tard le soir. Histoire de conserver les bonnes habitudes, il était arrivé ce matin à la même heure. Le seule changement notable résidait dans le fait qu'il s'était attaché les cheveux. Celui qui s'énervait contre lui, le brun aux yeux noirs, s'appelait Joshua, et la plupart de leurs sujets d'engueulade était l'heure à laquelle Gabriel rentrait chez eux – puisque, visiblement, ils partageaient un appartement. Ils se disputaient avec tant de régularité que Kurogane se demandaient comment c'était possible qu'ils soient toujours ensemble depuis deux ans (pour ce qu'il en savait, du moins).

Leurs disputes se déroulaient toujours selon le même schéma : c'est Joshua qui criait et Gabriel l'écoutait à moitié, jusqu'à ce que l'autre finisse par se calmer une fois qu'il avait vidé son sac. Ils étaient un peu l'attraction journalière du café, et de nombreux clients avaient pris les paris sur le temps qu'il leur restait à être ensemble.

- Bon, le vent d'Aphrodite ne souffle pas pour tout le monde, rectifia Nathaniel. Tiens, Kurogane, tu sais pas la déveine qui nous arrive, à nous ?

- Non, mais c'est pas non plus comme si ça m'intéressait.

- Eh bien, reprit Nathaniel comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Léo et moi, on est tombés amoureux de la même nana ! Tu parles d'un coup de bol !

- Une fille transférée dans notre classe, reprit Léo. Une nana incroyable, qui joue aux **jeux vidéos** et tout, une vraie geek. Ma femme idéale, quoi.

- Et la mienne aussi, donc forcément, ça pose quelques problèmes. Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quoi, Kurogane ?

- Je sais pas. Elle a pas une jumelle ?

- On lui a déjà demandé, tu penses, gloussa Léo. Mais non. Alors on s'est dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être partager son temps entre nous deux, mais elle veut pas ! C'est d'un compliqué, les filles.

- Ou alors elle a une conscience, tout simplement, commenta Kurogane. Mais enfin, vous ne devez sans doute pas savoir ce que ça veut dire.

- J'avoue, admit Nathaniel. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurogane, tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir de jumeau, c'est moi qui te le dis. C'est vraiment la plaie.

Kurogane, qui jusque là regardait vaguement Fye – qui lui-même observait les jumeaux – put le voir détourner le regard, l'air chargé d'amertume, et plonger la tête dans son journal. Intrigué, il concentra son attention sur lui, mais le blond ne leva plus la tête jusqu'au départ des deux lycéens – qui avaient décidé, une fois n'était pas coutume, d'aller en cours. Lorsqu'il vint payer l'addition à Kurogane, il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais le brun n'osa pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce blond était vraiment un type mystérieux, et il n'aurait pas détesté en savoir plus à son sujet.

.oOo.

Gabriel Lerielli n'était pas un type insensible. Il avait juste beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de mal à exprimer ses émotions. Mais ce matin-là, quand il s'installa au comptoir au lieu de se mettre à sa table habituelle, qui était devenue comme sa table de travail, Kurogane sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

- Et toi, Kurogane, tu avais parié combien ? demanda Gabriel d'emblée.

Il a le teint pâle et les yeux cernés – pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir que les prédictions des clients du café s'étaient finalement réalisées, et que Joshua s'était fait la malle.

- À quel propos ? demanda Kurogane prudemment.

- Oh, allez, soupira Gabriel, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais parfaitement que tout le monde ici s'amusait à parier sur le temps qui nous restait à passer ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas parié, moi, répondit le brun, tout en observant l'emploi du passé dans la phrase du blond.

Gabriel l'observa un instant, puis un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, en fait. Tu n'es pas ce genre de type, hein ?

- Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de pari, c'est tout.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de discuter réellement avec Gabriel – la plupart du temps, le traducteur restait dans son coin et ne venait lui parler que pour passer commande. Et Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il l'avait imaginé comme un homme bien plus sec et plus égocentrique ; lui parler, là, lui faisait toucher du doigt que Gabriel était un type abordable, finalement, et qu'il l'avait peut-être jugé un peu vite. Il détestait juger les gens trop vite.

Le blond soupira.

- J'étais tellement occupé à observer la paix dans le monde que je n'ai pas remarqué que la révolte grondait dans le fond de mon jardin.

Kurogane, par prudence, préféra ne pas répondre – c'était pourtant évident pour n'importe qui que la révolte grondait, mais il ne voulait pas être malpoli envers un client, et a fortiori un habitué du café.

- Il est parti, alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu moins curieux.

Mais Gabriel ne s'en formalisa pas, et répondit :

- Ouais. Hier soir. J'imagine que c'était la fois de trop à rentrer tard. J'y peux rien si j'aime mon boulot…

- L'idéal aurait été de partager équitablement ton temps entre les deux.

- J'en suis pas capable, avoua Gabriel. Quand je m'investis dans quelque chose, c'est toujours à fond, et mon travail me passionne. Enfin, j'imagine que je n'y peux rien, de toute façon.

Malgré ses paroles fatalistes, Kurogane voyait très bien dans son regard à quel point le départ de Joshua l'affectait. Et quelque part, lui non plus, il n'aurait pas cru que l'autre mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Sans leurs sempiternelles disputes, le café risquait d'être très calme. Trop calme, peut-être.

- Et puis, pourquoi il se barrerait pour ça, d'abord ? s'exclama brusquement Gabriel. C'est vraiment immature ! Juste parce que je rentre un peu tard ! Quel con !

L'éclat surprit tellement Kurogane qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Je veux dire, la communication, ça existe aussi ! Plutôt qu'il s'en aille en douce comme ça, on aurait pu parler, aussi, non ?

- Euh, oui, peut-être, répondit Kurogane d'un ton prudent.

Il y eut un long silence que le brun n'osa pas briser, puis, après avoir regardé autour de lui et constaté qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans le bar, Gabriel lança d'une voix morne :

- Il n'y a personne, ce matin. Les jumeaux ne sont pas là ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont au lycée. Pour une fois, c'est pas dommage…

- Et la dame aux bijoux ? Et Fye, il n'est pas là ?

Kurogane fut surpris de voir que Gabriel pensait à eux, et qu'il connaissait jusqu'au prénom de Fye. Encore une fois, ça montrait à quel point il était moins reclus sur lui-même qu'il ne le paraissait ; finalement, il les avait observés, lui aussi.

- Pas là, comme tu peux le constater, répondit Kurogane. Pour la dame aux bijoux, je ne sais pas, mais Fye vient tous les jours, alors je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder.

- Je vois.

Il y eut encore un silence à couper au couteau – Kurogane ne savait pas très bien quoi lui dire ; non seulement il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais en plus, le blond était de mauvaise humeur. Ça n'incitait pas trop au développement des relations sociales, de l'avis de Kurogane – mais il était sans doute le seul à penser ça, entre les deux, car Gabriel n'hésita pas à lui demander franco :

- Et toi, alors, ça avance avec Fye ?

Kurogane ne s'attendait pas à une ouverture si brutale, et il écarquilla les yeux – c'était une attaque, ou quoi ? Mais il fut obligé de changer d'avis en voyant l'expression du blond : visiblement, c'était simplement sa façon à lui de se montrer attentionné envers quelqu'un. Pas étonnant que Joshua se soit barré ; c'était vraiment un type étrange.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Kurogane, reprit Gabriel pensivement, je pense que c'est le genre de type qu'il n'est pas facile de fréquenter.

Le brun le fixa, l'air interloqué – il était bien placé pour dire ça, lui, d'abord…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il a vécu, c'est évident. Il a le regard d'un type qui a vu des tas de choses. Ce n'est pas juste le côté artiste maudit qu'il se donne… À mon avis, il n'est pas devenu aussi léthargique parce qu'il en avait envie.

- Léthargique…

C'était un peu fort comme terme, aux yeux de Kurogane – après tout, même s'il donnait l'impression de bouger constamment au ralenti, il était capable de rire, de sourire, de blaguer, comme n'importe qui.

- Peut-être pas léthargique, rectifia Gabriel, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? Il a un trou béant en plein milieu de son corps. Je pourrais passer mon bras au travers si j'en avais envie. Tu ne l'as pas vu, Kurogane ?

Le brun regardait Gabriel, l'air interloqué – si on n'avait pas été en pleine journée, il l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir un peu tiré sur la bouteille avant de venir, mais peut-être qu'au fond, c'était simplement son état de déprime qui lui faisait dire tout et n'importe quoi… Enfin, le blond était quand même bien plus bizarre qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Mais quelque part, il n'avait pas tort. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de vide dans l'attitude de Fye, un trou, oui – il ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement, à la réflexion.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit Gabriel, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de lui. Joshua a créé son trou, lui aussi, en choisissant de se barrer…

Il laissa échapper un soupir blasé, et reprit :

- Fye, c'est pareil. Il est vide comme des sables mouvants. Je le sais, parce que je comprends bien ce que c'est que d'être vide, aujourd'hui. Alors, si tu envisages une relation avec lui, fais attention, ok ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais commencer une relation avec lui, répliqua Kurogane un peu sèchement.

Gabriel commençait à l'agacer un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de ses intentions, d'abord ? Fye était juste un client qui habitait dans le coin, et rien d'autre. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans leur relation, et il n'aimait pas le fait que Gabriel puisse se permettre de lui donner des conseils comme s'il connaissait tout, alors qu'il ne savait rien, en vérité.

L'irritation du brun dut être ressentie par Gabriel, car il reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- Pour me changer les idées, je fais une fête chez moi, samedi prochain. Tu y es le bienvenu, évidemment. Je ferai passer le message à Fye et aux jumeaux aussi, s'ils veulent venir… Et même à la dame aux bijoux, même si je doute qu'elle vienne. Voici mon adresse.

Il fit glisser sa carte de visite sur le comptoir jusqu'à Kurogane, qui la prit, l'air interloqué – c'était la première fois depuis le collège qu'on l'invitait à une fête. Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient même pas si bien que ça, avec Gabriel – étrange que le blond ait décidé de l'inviter, non seulement lui, mais aussi les autres habitués du bar. Il n'avait pas d'amis à côté, ou quoi ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications car Gabriel se levait déjà en disant :

- Aujourd'hui, je ne reste pas. Je repasserai bientôt, cela dit. Bonne journée, Kurogane.

Il laissa un billet sur le comptoir pour l'addition et sortit du café sans attendre la monnaie, en laissant le brun en prise avec ses réflexions.

Une fête… Et il y aurait Fye… et les jumeaux, également, mais eux, ils ne comptaient pas…

C'était peut-être jouable.

.oOo.

- Une…

- Fête !

- Finalement, j'aime Gabriel ! remarqua Nathaniel pensivement.

- Puisqu'il propose de faire quelque chose pour nous, moi aussi, évidemment, répondit Léo.

Les deux lycéens s'étaient une fois de plus fait jeter du café de Kurogane, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et ils erraient dans la ville, désœuvrés – mais pas prêts pour autant à se rendre au lycée.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Gabriel était le genre de type à faire une fête chez lui et à inviter des gens qu'il connaît à peine. J'ai dû lui adresser la parole deux fois à tout casser.

- Moi aussi, mais peu importe, puisqu'on est invités malgré tout !

- Il faut remercier Joshua. S'il ne s'était pas barré, Gabriel n'aurait jamais fait de fête, et on n'aurait jamais été invités.

- C'est vrai. Mais imagine un instant, si Joshua revenait vers lui, tu crois que la fête serait annulée ?

- Aucune idée, admit Nathaniel, pensif. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était Joshua qui interdisait toute vie sociale à Gabriel.

- Alors ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut remercier.

- C'est vrai. Tout vient de Gabriel, alors. Tu crois qu'il nous permettrait d'inviter des personnes en plus ?

- Tu penses à …

- Évidemment !

Un large sourire éclaira le visage des jumeaux, et Léo répondit :

- Oui, on pourrait peut-être l'inviter, elle aussi. Je ne pense pas que Gabriel verrait d'inconvénient à ce qu'il y ait une personne en plus à sa fête…

- Mais il faudra d'abord lui en parler, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

Ils étaient arrivé dans un parc public – où il n'y avait personne, étant donné qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin – et Nathaniel s'installa sur un banc alors que Léo se penchait pour cueillir une pâquerette.

- Je vais voir si elle m'aime, déclara-t-il en s'apprêtant à effeuiller la **fleur**.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais bien que de toute façon, ni toi ni moi ne sortirons avec elle, fit remarquer Nathaniel. C'est toi-même qui as dit que l'amour passait après nous.

- C'est juste par curiosité… Oh nom de nom, regarde ! C'est Fye !

Nathaniel leva aussitôt la tête vers l'endroit que Léo pointait du doigt : pas de doute sur l'identité de l'individu. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour marcher aussi distraitement, tout en ayant l'air aussi fragile. Les mains dans les poches, Fye se promenait, le nez en l'air, l'écharpe au vent, admirant les nuages d'un blanc lumineux qui se déplaçaient ici et là dans le ciel pur de cette matinée de printemps.

Les jumeaux n'eurent besoin d'échanger qu'un seul regard pour comprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même idée en tête.

- On le suit, décida Nathaniel.

Léo laissa aussitôt tomber sa pâquerette et se lança sur les traces de Fye, qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul dans le parc.

Comme les jumeaux purent le constater dans les minutes qui suivirent, ce n'était pas évident de suivre Fye, car il avait une allure très irrégulière : tantôt il ralentissait pour contempler un arbre ou un parterre de fleurs, tantôt il se mettait à courir pour suivre un nuage dans le ciel. Un passant lambda l'aurait pris pour un fou, et les jumeaux n'étaient pas loin d'être d'accord.

- Et il va où, comme ça ? marmonna Nathaniel, caché derrière un arbre, à quelque distance de Fye.

- Aucune idée, répondit Léo sur le même ton. J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous emmener trop loin.

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire, fit remarquer Nathaniel avec justesse.

- Je sais, mais je commence à avoir faim.

Ce ne fut qu'à cette remarque que Nathaniel se rendit compte que c'était son cas aussi, et il commença à espérer que Fye allait bientôt se lasser de cette petite promenade, toute excitante qu'ait été en soi l'idée de la filature.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leurs efforts furent récompensés.

- Ah ! chuchota Léo. Regarde ! Il entre dans le cimetière.

- Aller se promener dans un cimetière… Quel type lugubre…

Le cimetière amena une difficulté supplémentaire à leur filature, car il était tapissé de graviers qui crissaient dès qu'on posait un pied dessus. Il fallait donc se cacher derrière les pierres tombales, sans cesser de rester à bonne distance, le tout sans renverser les fleurs posées sur les tombes – ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais les jumeaux avaient toujours été forts en gymnastique.

- Six en agilité, commenta Nathaniel avec fierté. Le maximum ! Avec discrétion au niveau trois.

- Mais un en volonté, gloussa Léo.

- Ça va, hein ! On est pas en train de jouer à INS, de toute façon.

Quand ils n'étaient ni en cours, ni au café, c'était une autre marotte des jumeaux, le jeu de rôle ; mais étant donné qu'ils ne jouaient qu'à deux, les règles de leur partie étaient largement modifiées pour s'adapter à leur situation.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, fit remarquer Léo. T'as combien en perception ? Parce que regarde, il s'arrête.

Cachés derrière un mausolée, ils observaient Fye, qui s'était effectivement arrêté devant une pierre tombale – Léo et Nathaniel étaient trop loin pour lire le nom qui était inscrit dessus, mais ils comptaient attendre que le blond s'en aille pour le découvrir.

Fye s'était agenouillé devant la tombe et semblait prier, et les jumeaux, qui considéraient jusque là la filature comme un jeu, furent impressionnés du sérieux et de la dévotion que Fye mettait dans sa prière. Un instant, ils se sentirent mal à l'aise d'espionner aussi impunément les faits et gestes du blond – mais comme ils étaient deux adolescents espiègles, le malaise ne fit que passer, et dès que Fye quitta le cimetière, ils se précipitèrent vers la tombe pour y lire le nom qui y était inscrit.

- Yui D. Flowright, lut Nathaniel. Drôle de nom. Tu crois qu'ils sont parents ?

- Aucune idée, mais j'imagine qu'ils devaient être proches, pour que Fye vienne prier sur sa tombe.

- Évidemment. Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi, je me dis…

- … Qu'on devrait tout raconter à Kurogane !

Sans attendre, les deux lycéens reprirent le chemin du retour, et filèrent vers le café, sans se soucier du fait que Kurogane les ait expulsés pour une journée après que Nathaniel ait lancé des cacahuètes au visage de Léo – "pour se marrer, quoi!".

- Kurogane !

Un rapide regard au café leur apprit que Fye n'y était pas ; c'était ce qu'ils redoutaient. Soulagés, ils s'avancèrent vers Kurogane, qui fronça les sourcils en les voyant revenir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Dehors !

- On a des infos ! s'exclama Léo, essoufflé.

- Des infos sur Fye !

- Il est allé voir une tombe au cimetière…

- On pense que c'est quelqu'un qui lui est proche !

- Enfin, qui lui _était_ proche…

- Mais on ne sait pas vraiment qui, c'est un nom bizarre…

- Yui D. Flowright…

- Tu sais qui c'est, toi ?

Kurogane clignait des yeux, ébahi par l'avalanche d'informations qui lui tombait dessus – alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, à la base – et incapable d'en placer une, tellement les jumeaux se montraient volubiles.

- Une minute ! ordonna-t-il. Si vous parlez tous les deux en même temps, il y a peu de chances que j'arrive à piger ce que vous dites. C'est quoi, l'histoire ? Fye ?

- On l'a espionné, avoua Léo.

- _Pardon ?_ s'exclama Kurogane, indigné. Mais vous êtes totalement débiles, ou juste complètement indélicats ?

- Indélicats, admit Nathaniel sans une once de culpabilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, on l'a croisé dans le parc, alors on a voulu le suivre, pour voir.

- Tu l'aurais vu marcher dans le parc… un vrai débile. ..

- On l'a suivi, et il nous a emmené jusqu'au cimetière. Tu vois où il est ? Ça fait une trotte, j'ai mal aux jambes, surtout qu'on a couru tout le retour.

- Si tu voulais pas avoir mal, fallait pas y aller, rétorqua Kurogane, inflexible. Compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre, espèce d'espion vicelard.

- Kurogane, on sait que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir ces infos, fit remarquer Léo. On prend la responsabilité du stalkage, contente-toi d'écouter les fruits de notre investigation.

- Donc, reprit Nathaniel, Fye est allé jusqu'au cimetière, et il s'est arrêté devant une tombe, où il a prié pendant au moins dix minutes. Le nom qui était inscrit dessus, c'était "Yui D. Flowright". Personnellement, ça ne me dit rien, mais toi, tu connais peut-être ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Kurogane laconiquement.

En vérité, pour avoir déjà entendu Fye répondre au téléphone en annonçant son nom, il savait qu'il partageait le même patronyme. Quelqu'un de sa famille, sans doute – maintenant, quand à savoir qui exactement, ça, il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper. Par contre, il n'en toucha pas un mot aux jumeaux, déjà assez fâché à l'idée qu'ils aient pu espionner Fye comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu.

Décidément, il n'y avait plus de respect…

.oOo.

La dame aux bijoux était là, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Gabriel. Un verre de vin à la main, elle triturait un de ses **bracelets** de son autre main. Quant à l'intérêt de venir à une fête si c'était pour passer la soirée toute seule, Kurogane n'en voyait pas ; mais la dame aux bijoux n'adressait la parole à personne, personne ne venait lui parler, et elle n'en avait pas l'air particulièrement affectée. Peut-être que, comme au café, la présence lointaine des gens lui suffisait.

L'appartement de Gabriel était étonnamment grand pour quelqu'un qui n'était que traducteur ; il y avait deux chambres, et même une mezzanine, dont les jumeaux avaient tout de suite fait leur territoire personnel. Par-dessus la rambarde, ils observaient les gens qui se pressaient en bas, et surtout Fye, qui aiguisait particulièrement leur intérêt.

- Mimi ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Kurogane, qui était assis non loin d'eux, leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Mimi ?

- Oui, tu sais, l'héroïne de _La Bohême,_ l'opéra de Puccini, répondit Nathaniel.

Kurogane, qui n'avait aucune connaissance de la musique classique, aurait été bien en peine de savoir de quel opéra il parlait, mais Léo ajouta :

- On se demandait à qui Fye nous faisait penser, et on a trouvé. Il ressemble à Mimi.

- C'est cette héroïne, tu sais, elle est couturière, et elle habite dans une mansarde, elle est pauvre et fragile.

- À la fin, elle meurt de tuberculose. Mais je ne dis pas que Fye finira comme elle…

- Arrêtez de dire des trucs comme ça, coupa Kurogane, passablement perturbé.

La fragile condition physique de Fye était déjà un sujet assez préoccupant comme ça, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que les jumeaux en rajoutent. Il se leva rapidement et alla le retrouver, tandis que Léo et Nathaniel, toujours penchés sur la balustrade, ajoutaient :

- Ou bien, La Traviata. Non ?

- Encore une tuberculeuse…

Dès que Kurogane arriva en bas, il fut accosté par Gabriel, qui lui proposa un verre rempli d'un cocktail jaune flashy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du Ganda Mix, répondit Gabriel. Mélange de gin, Pulco citron, Fanta citron, et euh… je crois que c'est tout. C'est Jorge qui l'a fait, je ne prends pas les réclamations indignées.

- R.. Rholrhé ?

- C'est ça, Jorge. Il est espagnol.

Jorge, ça devait être ce type brun, bouclé et bronzé (les trois B gagnants), qui se tenait près des saladiers à cocktails – Kurogane ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais comme personne d'autre dans la pièce n'avait autant le type espagnol que lui, il songea qu'il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

Dès que Gabriel se fut éclipsé, ce fut Fye qui prit sa place, avec un sourire aussi diaphane que d'habitude.

- Salut, Kurogane.

- Salut. Ça va ? Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Fye. Ça m'arrive aussi d'aller à des fêtes.

- On dirait. Je te croyais plus casanier.

À vrai dire, il pensait également que la fête de Gabriel serait plutôt axée techno, stroboscope, et corps anonymes en sueur sur une piste de danse. C'était loin d'être le cas ; d'abord, c'était plutôt du rock qui était diffusé, et ensuite, les lumières étaient peut-être tamisées, mais bien stables, et personne ne dansait ; c'était plutôt des petits groupes de personnes qui parlaient entre elles, avec parfois un **joint** qui circulait par ci par là.

Kurogane parlait tranquillement avec Fye quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une invitée, qui arracha un cri aux jumeaux, qui descendirent de la mezzanine aussi rapidement que s'ils s'étaient télétransportés en bas.

- Tomoyo ! Tu es venue !

La nouvelle arrivante fixait Kurogane, les yeux écarquillés, et Kurogane, qui s'était retourné au cri des jumeaux, la fixait avec une stupeur au moins égale à la sienne.

- Kurogane ! s'exclama finalement la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Tomoyo, nom de nom, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait parlé en japonais, et Tomoyo lui répondit dans la même langue, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de la repousser.

- Je savais bien que je finirais par te retrouver ! Quelle chance !

Alors que tout le monde les regardait d'un air passablement déconcerté, surtout les jumeaux, en son for intérieur, Kurogane pestait. Dire qu'il avait jusque là réussi à éviter sa calamité ambulante de cousine, il avait tout de même fallu qu'elle le retrouve, au bout du compte.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est d'elle dont vous vous êtes entichés ? demanda-t-il à Léo et Nathaniel, l'air désabusé. Parce que si c'est le cas, vous avez gagné le gros lot, je vous prie de me croire.

- Kuro-chan, tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu es content de me voir !

- C'est ma cousine, expliqua Kurogane aux jumeaux. Un vrai démon. Qui a eu l'idée géniale de l'inviter ?

- C'est nous, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

- Si j'avais su que tu la connaissais, soupira Nathaniel.

- Ouais, t'as voulu la garder pour toi tout seul jusque là, avoue ! s'exclama Léo.

C'était tellement loin de la pensée de Kurogane qu'il ne put réprimer un sourire. Sans ménagement, il poussa sa cousine dans les bras des jumeaux, et dit :

- Un ordre : vous l'empêchez de m'approcher de toute la soirée. Si je la vois à moins de cinq mètres de moi, je vous interdis l'entrée au café pendant un mois.

Comme le deal arrangeait autant les garçons que Kurogane, ils s'échappèrent dans l'appartement en emmenant Tomoyo avec eux, et Kurogane put reprendre sa conversation avec Fye, bien que passablement perturbé.

- C'est ta cousine, alors ? demanda Fye avec un sourire.

- Ouais, un démon sur terre, soupira le brun. Je te dis pas tous les ennuis qu'elle m'a déjà apportés. Dire que les deux arriérés du bulbe se sont entichés d'elle, bonjour la coïncidence…

- Vous parliez en japonais, tout à l'heure ?

- Ah, oui. C'est notre langue maternelle. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas pratiqué, mais avec les insultes, bizarrement, ça vient tout seul.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient avancés vers les saladiers à cocktails, ou Jorge prit leurs verres pour les remplir à nouveau, puis ils s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre où il n'y avait pas trop de passage – les gens avaient finalement commencé à danser et l'atmosphère se faisait plus bruyante.

- C'est une belle langue, le japonais, commenta Fye. J'ai toujours bien aimé ce pays. Tes parents y habitent ?

- Ouais. Ils habitaient en France avant, avec moi, mais ils sont retournés au Japon quand ils se sont rendu compte que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leurs ambitions.

- Mais tu es encore en contact avec eux ?

- Vaguement. Ma mère m'appelle parfois, du genre, une fois tous les deux ans, et j'ai des nouvelles de mon père par mail, de temps en temps… Mais à part ça, pas grand-chose.

- Je vois…

Kurogane était assez psychologue pour décerner l'amertume dans l'expression de Fye.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien de spécial, répondit Fye rapidement. Je me disais juste que tu devrais profiter de la chance que tu as d'avoir tes parents en vie et maintenir le contact avec eux.

_Nous y voilà,_ songea Kurogane. Depuis que les jumeaux lui avaient raconté cette histoire de Yui (nom de fille ou de garçon, d'ailleurs ?), il se demandait si Fye se sentirait capable de lui en parler un jour. Pas qu'ils aient été franchement assez proches pour ça, malgré leurs petites conversations ici et là, mais Kurogane aurait bien aimé savoir plus de choses sur lui.

- Tu as perdu les tiens ?

Ouais alors, dans le genre diplomate, il se posait là. Il aurait voulu retirer tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit, ou adoucir ses propos, mais c'était trop tard, la phrase était lâchée. Il ne pouvait qu'ajouter vivement :

- Désolé, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Fye d'une voix douce. Mes parents sont morts, oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petit, alors ça ne m'atteint plus vraiment. Je faisais plutôt allusion à mon frère. Il s'appelait Yui. Il est mort dans un accident, il y a quatre ans. C'était mon frère jumeau, en fait.

Kurogane se rappelait la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque Nathaniel avait dit que c'était une plaie d'avoir un jumeau ; rétrospectivement, il comprenait à quel point la phrase avait pu blesser Fye…

- Mais bon, ça va faire quelques années, alors il serait temps que je tourne la page, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Il triturait les rideaux de la fenêtre, et Kurogane remarqua pour la première fois les **marques** horizontales qui sillonnaient ses poignets, brillantes à la lumière comme des fils de soie. Fye dut suivre son regard, car il cacha aussitôt ses mains derrière son dos, l'air suprêmement embarrassé.

- C'était une bêtise, bafouilla-t-il. Une erreur de jeunesse.

- Je n'ai rien dit, je ne juge pas, répondit simplement Kurogane. Tu avais tes raisons.

- Oui, murmura Fye, un peu soulagé. C'était juste une erreur.

Il adressa un léger sourire à Kurogane, qui eut l'étrange impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire jusque là.

.oOo.

- Alors comme ça, Tomoyo c'est ta cousine ?

- Quel cachottier, Kurogane, t'aurais pu nous le dire, quand même !

- Comme si je pouvais imaginer que vous la connaissiez !

Les deux adolescents étaient penchés sur le comptoir, à leur place habituelle, et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils ne parlaient que de Tomoyo – c'était relativement frustrant pour Kurogane, qui aurait bien voulu éviter le sujet le plus possible.

- Par contre, je vous préviens : si jamais elle apprend que je travaille dans ce café, vous y serez interdits de séjour _à vie_.

- Eh, c'est pas juste !

- Et si jamais elle le découvre toute seule ?

- Même résultat.

Dans un bel ensemble, les jumeaux firent la moue, puis Nathaniel se tourna vers Léo :

- Dans le fond, ça nous arrange, en fait. Comme ça, elle croisera le moins possible Kurogane.

- Ouais, admit Léo, vu qu'elle est complètement obsédée par lui…

- Tu sais, Kurogane, c'est pas sain que ta cousine t'aime à ce point !

- Si tu penses pouvoir trouver une solution pour que ce ne soit plus le cas, répondit calmement Kurogane, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, et Kurogane songea qu'ils venaient peut-être de prendre conscience de la dangerosité de la fille à laquelle ils vouaient leur passion. Le plus avisé aurait été qu'ils s'intéressent à quelqu'un d'autre, mais visiblement, ils n'en étaient pas encore réduits à cette extrémité.

- Et toi, avec Fye, ça avance ? demanda Nathaniel, taquin.

- N'oubliez pas les **capotes**, surtout, c'est important, ajouta Léo.

- Oh, ça va, grogna Kurogane. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

- Allons donc ! Vous étiez collés ensemble d'un bout à l'autre de la soirée, ironisa Nathaniel. Vous n'avez sans doute pas parlé de la météo pendant tout ce temps, j'imagine.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, toi…

- Peu importe, intervint Léo. Vous connaissez les derniers potins ? Joshua aurait quitté Gabriel parce qu'il le soupçonnait de le tromper avec Jorge !

- Jorge ? Cet espagnol bronzé qui nous faisait les cocktails à la fête ? demanda Nathaniel.

- Lui-même ! jubila son frère, qui ne se tenait plus dès qu'il y avait des commérages à faire. Du coup, je les ai observés, c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air proches…

Un journal lui frappant la tête l'empêcha d'en dire plus, et les jumeaux se retournèrent pour découvrir Gabriel, qui les regardait d'un air désapprobateur, le journal en question à la main.

- C'est pas bien de dire des trucs sur les gens dans leurs dos, commenta simplement le blond.

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui étais dans notre dos, remarqua Nathaniel, mais passons. Si tu veux te joindre à la conversation, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Gabriel sembla trouver l'idée à son goût, et il s'installa à côté de Léo, avant de dire :

- Mais je vous signale que je ne couche pas avec Jorge. Le pauvre type vit un amour à sens unique depuis cinq ans, c'est déjà assez triste comme ça…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus que ça pour capter immédiatement l'attention des jumeaux, et commença à raconter par le menu la vie privée de Jorge, tandis que Kurogane, lui, n'écoutait plus rien, et songeait surtout à la fête. Fye et lui avaient beaucoup parlé ce soir-là ; le blond lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien en tant qu'écrivain, mais que depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans le coin, il retrouvait petit à petit de l'inspiration, et que c'était lui, Kurogane, qui la lui fournissait principalement. Et quand il avait dit ça, Kurogane, de son côté, s'était rendu compte que, conformément aux blagues des jumeaux, il était _réellement _attiré par Fye. Et pas qu'un peu, encore.

Mais il était tellement pudique dans l'expression de ses sentiments que la soirée s'était terminée sans qu'il ne fasse un seul aveu, ou même un seul geste, qui aurait pu faire comprendre à Fye ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. De toute façon, le blond ne voyait certainement pas les choses comme ça entre eux : Kurogane était sa mine d'inspiration, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Fye était bien trop distrait pour comprendre qu'il suscitait des sentiments chez quelqu'un, et même s'il savait, y répondre ne devait certainement pas constituer une de ses priorités.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel continuait son histoire, alors que les jumeaux constituaient un public attentif à l'extrême.

- … Mais Louis, lui, il aime un type qui s'appelle Lélio, alors vous imaginez un peu la galère. Pauvre Jorge, alors que ça fait si longtemps, c'est vraiment pas de bol pour lui.

Le tintement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée ne parvint à l'oreille de personne, mais tous sursautèrent quand une voix puissante s'exclama :

- Gabriel !

Il n'y eut pas une seule personne du café qui ne se retourna pas pour observer Joshua, planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air aussi essoufflé que s'il venait de courir dix kilomètres sans s'arrêter. À en voir ses yeux écarquillés, Gabriel n'était pas le moins surpris de tous. Kurogane songea rapidement qu'il devait s'être dit que Joshua ne reviendrait plus. Lui, personnellement, il avait eu des doutes ; tant d'années ensemble (quatre, en vérité, lui avait appris Gabriel pendant la fête) ne pouvaient pas être réduites à néant par une simple dispute un peu plus violente que celles qui agrémentaient leur quotidien – mais bon, c'était vrai aussi que ça faisait pas loin de trois semaines qu'il était parti.

- Joshua ? balbutia le blond – c'était rare de le voir aussi perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On m'a dit que t'avais fait une fête dans notre appartement ? grogna Joshua, aussi aimable que d'habitude.

- _Votre _appartement…, ironisa Nathaniel. Si j'ai bon souvenir, tu l'as largué, pas vrai ? Alors ce n'est plus ton appartement.

Auparavant, les jumeaux n'étaient pas particulièrement fans de Gabriel, mais depuis qu'il avait donné cette fête, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches, tous les trois. Gabriel appréciait leur humour insolent, et les jumeaux considéraient le blond comme leur modèle, à cause de l'attitude glaciale qu'il parvenait à prendre sans effort envers n'importe qui. Selon Nathaniel, c'était "ultracool".

D'ailleurs, en l'instant précis, les deux lycéens devaient certainement être aux anges, car Gabriel s'était refermé comme une huître, et son expression charriait des glaçons. Si Joshua était venu dans l'intention de se réconcilier, comme ça semblait être le cas, il était mal parti, songea Kurogane.

- Je donne une fête si j'en ai envie, répondit Gabriel. J'ai pas à te rendre compte de mes actes, aux dernières nouvelles. D'autant que si j'avais vraiment voulu t'avertir, j'aurais même pas pu, puisque tu es parti sans laisser de traces.

Tout le monde dans le café les écoutait dans un silence religieux : personne n'était sans les connaître, tant leurs disputes étaient célèbres dans le quartier, et tous les clients étaient contents de retrouver leur petit théâtre quotidien.

- Je voulais voir si tu te souciais de mon absence, rétorqua Joshua, mais visiblement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet.

Là, Kurogane aurait aimé répondre que c'était le contraire, parce que Gabriel n'avait jamais autant changé que depuis que son amant avait pris ses cliques et ses claques ; mais comme il n'avait aucun droit de parole dans la conversation, il préféra se taire, et alla jusqu'à faire mine de ne pas écouter – ce dont personne ne se souciait à part lui, visiblement.

Ce fut à cet instant que Jorge, le "gars des cocktails", comme on l'avait surnommé à la fête, entra dans le café. Kurogane se demanda brièvement pourquoi c'était justement aujourd'hui qu'il décidait de se pointer, alors que Joshua venait justement de revenir. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur Gabriel et lui, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses…

Mais Joshua devait certainement savoir des choses en plus (ou des choses en moins…) car, passé la surprise (mutuelle) de se rencontrer dans le café, il serra la main de Jorge avec chaleur, en oubliant totalement qu'il était en train de se disputer avec Gabriel une seconde plus tôt.

- Joshua, tu es revenu !

Kurogane ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu parler, le soir de la fête, mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Jorge avait un accent espagnol évident. Il disait "Rhoshua" au lieu de prononcer "Joshua", et ses "u" se transformaient légèrement en "ou".

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jorge ? T'es devenu un habitué des lieux toi aussi, pendant le temps où j'étais pas là ?

Visiblement, à l'image de Gabriel, Joshua était très ami avec Jorge, et les clients les écoutaient avec une telle attention maintenant que Kurogane pouvait presque voir la bave pendre de leurs bouches entrouvertes. Il avait envie de leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires, mais il resta silencieux.

- Tu es venu te réconcilier avec Gabriel ? demanda Jorge. Tant mieux, tu l'aurais vu pendant ton absence, le pauvre, une vraie loque!

L'espagnol n'eut pas l'air de remarquer le regard assassin que lui jeta Gabriel, mais Joshua ne le manqua pas, lui, et un sourire presque imperceptible naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Ah oui, je lui ai manqué, alors…?

Apparemment, il savait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, car le petit théâtre de la rue s'acheva là. Joshua prit la main de Gabriel et l'entraîna hors du café, et ce qui put se passer entre eux par la suite resta à l'état de conjecture pour tous les clients.

Jorge, qui était vraisemblablement venu principalement pour voir Gabriel, salua rapidement les gens qu'ils connaissait et sortit peu de temps après les deux autres.

- Gabriel est trop classe ! s'exclama Nathaniel, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je veux devenir comme lui plus tard !

- Impossible, t'es pas blond, objecta Kurogane.

- Et en plus t'as les cheveux courts, rajouta Léo. Moi je pourrais me les décolorer, je lui ressemblerais déjà plus !

- Avec tes boucles ? ironisa Nathaniel. Laisse moi rire. En plus, t'as même pas les yeux bleus.

Kurogane, en son for intérieur, songeait que ressembler à Gabriel n'était pas la chose la plus souhaitable au monde, mais les jumeaux avaient l'air tellement emballés qu'il ne voulut pas détruire leur fantasme du moment.

.oOo.

Depuis que Fye avait parlé de son frère décédé à Kurogane, il y avait un palier significatif qui avait été franchi entre eux. À présent, Fye s'installait au comptoir, lorsque les jumeaux n'y étaient pas – ce qui arrivait plutôt rarement, au final – et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. L'écrivain lui racontait comment il arrivait à surmonter sa panne d'inspiration, et il lui parlait de ce qui se passait dans ses livres, et plus particulier de tout ce qui avait un rapport direct avec Kurogane, sa muse.

- C'est un livre un peu bohême, dit-il. Plein de personnages se croisent et évoluent dans un lieu qui ressemble à ce café, et on suit leurs histoires personnelles…

Fye avait l'air tellement content de pouvoir écrire à nouveau que Kurogane n'osa pas lui dire que s'il s'inspirait de la vie réelle et de son café pour écrire, il ne voyait pas où se situait l'originalité – mais il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel, alors que le blond menaçait de tomber dans la déprime chaque fois que l'angoisse de la page blanche faisait son apparition.

- J'ai entendu parler de la scène entre Gabriel et Joshua, la fois dernière, dit Fye. J'aurais bien aimé être là, ça aurait été une bonne source d'inspiration… Ils se sont remis ensemble ?

- Visiblement oui, répondit Kurogane. Ils ont repris leur train-train quotidien : Gabriel qui travaille à sa table, Joshua qui arrive et qui l'engueule. Mais maintenant, au moins, Gabriel repart plus tôt chez lui.

- Je vois, répondit le blond.

Il avait subitement l'air distrait par quelque chose, et Kurogane se demanda s'il avait entendu sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas si ça suffira à solidifier leur couple, mais bon, c'est déjà ça.

- Oui, évidemment.

Il était en train de touiller distraitement son café, et alors que Kurogane commençait à se demander ce qui n'allait pas, il finit par dire :

- Dis, Kuro-chan…

Depuis la fête, et l'apparition de Tomoyo, il avait pris d'elle la fâcheuse manie de l'appeler Kuro-chan. Mais, contrairement à sa cousine, Kurogane ne pouvait pas l'envoyer sur les roses avec une bourrade ; après tout, non seulement c'était un client, mais en plus, pas n'importe lequel, à ses yeux.

- C'est Kurogane, répondit-il simplement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais… Dans deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Yui. Je vais aller sur sa tombe, je me demandais… Peut-être tu voudrais venir avec moi…?

Il avait les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa tasse, comme d'habitude quand quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, et c'était les moments que Kurogane préférait, car il pouvait observer son visage fin et ses cheveux rayonnants en toute impunité.

- Bien sûr, dit-il aussitôt. Je ne vais pas être de trop ?

- Non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, répondit Fye avec petit sourire soulagé. Eh bien, merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir.

Lorsque Kurogane raconta la scène aux jumeaux, bien longtemps après que Fye soit parti, il reçut la même réaction :

- C'est une déclaration d'amour !

- C'est comme s'il voulait te présenter à sa famille, ajouta Nathaniel. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle est morte.

- Moins flippant comme ça, si tu veux mon avis, gloussa Léo.

- La ferme, bande d'imbéciles. Vous n'avez vraiment de respect pour personne…

- Oh, Kuro-chou, c'est une blague, soupira Nathaniel.

Blague ou pas, Kurogane hésita tout de même à leur servir le chocolat chaud qu'ils avaient commandé – le surnom n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus.

- Bon, Kurogane, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venus te voir, en fait.

- Ah, parce que vous êtes venus pour autre chose que pour glander ?

- Oui, on voulait te demander un service, répondit Nathaniel.

Il tendit la main pour prendre sa tasse de chocolat, et ce fut à ce moment que Kurogane remarqua la longue **griffure** qui lui barrait le bras.

- Tu fais dans l'automutilation, maintenant ?

- C'est justement le but de notre venue, répondit Nathaniel. On a trouvé une pauvre petite boule de poils abandonnée dans la rue. Tu nous connais, on a le cœur sur la main…

Quelqu'un toussa ostensiblement dans la pièce et Nathaniel et Léo jetèrent un regard furieux à Gabriel, assis à sa table habituelle en train de travailler, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant la dernière phrase.

- Bref, comme on est tellement gentils, continua Léo en se détournant de Gabriel, on a pas pu le laisser dehors, alors on l'a pris avec nous. Le problème c'est que notre mère est allergique aux chats et que l'appartement n'accepte pas les animaux. Mais on ne peut pas le remettre à la rue, ça serait trop affreux !

- Il appartenait pas à quelqu'un, ce chat ?

- Aucune idée, admit Léo, mais il n'avait pas de collier ni rien. Et puis, il avait l'air d'avoir très faim. Et le pauvre petit bout, il n'a pas plus de deux ou trois mois.

- Tout ça pour dire, est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper, Kurogane ?

Nathaniel avait adopté son regard de Chat Potté, qui ne fonctionnait jamais sur Kurogane, mais qu'il utilisait tout de même à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à demander au brun.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kurogane avec franchise. Je ne pense pas que mon immeuble accepte les animaux non plus.

- Si tu le caches, ton proprio n'en saura rien ! fit justement remarquer Léo.

- C'est vrai, mais je préfère être clean vis-à-vis de lui, répondit Kurogane. En plus, un chat ça coûte cher, je ne sais pas si j'aurais les moyens de m'en occuper. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais tenancier de café, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus lucratif, comme boulot.

- On te filera des sous, nous ! s'exclama Nathaniel. On est des gosses de riches, de toute façon.

Il admettait le fait avec une aisance si insolente que Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Écoute, franchement, je n'en sais rien.

- Et s'il devenait le chat du café ?

Kurogane et les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Gabriel, qui, occupé à son travail de traduction, venait de lancer l'idée d'une voix nonchalante.

- Il aurait une litière dans le café, et les clients qui en auraient envie le nourriraient.

- Ah oui, une litière ici, avec l'odeur et tout ? Super hygiénique…

- Tu la mets dans un coin. Et puis pour faire disparaître l'odeur, il faut craquer des allumettes à chaque méfait. T'as bien des allumettes, non ?

- Et pour la nuit, il reste tout seul ici ? fit remarquer Kurogane.

- Non, tu l'emmènes avec toi. Tu habites au dessus du café, non ?

Kurogane se demanda comment il était au courant, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Peut-être que Gabriel avait une source au FBI, ou qu'il était un stalker…

- C'est vrai, Kurogane ? Tu habites au dessus ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Y'a pas de problème, alors ! On te le ramène tout à l'heure, alors !

Devant leur enthousiasme, Kurogane n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, et le café s'agrémenta quelques heures plus d'une mascotte blanche aux yeux bleus, qui fut appelée Gabriel en l'honneur de celui qui avait en avait eu l'idée.

.oOo.

Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé dans la ville, Tomoyo n'avait jamais cessé de chercher où habitait Kurogane. Elle pensait pouvoir compter sur l'aide des jumeaux qui étaient dans sa classe, et qui étaient toujours fourrés avec lui, mais son brigand de cousin devait les avoir payés cher pour qu'il ne révèlent rien, car elle n'en tira pas un mot.

De même, elle ne put trouver aucune information le concernant sur Facebook ou sur Twitter, car il ne faisait partie d'aucun réseau social ; son numéro de téléphone était sur liste rouge et son adresse n'était ni sur internet, ni dans le bottin. Elle avait bien tenté de suivre les jumeaux quand ils séchaient, mais ils étaient redoutables de rapidité et d'agilité, et elle n'avait jamais pu mener sa filature à terme.

Tomoyo n'avait plus qu'une seule ressource : c'était de contacter les parents de Kurogane, soit sa tante et son oncle, qui étaient repartis au Japon. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé qu'elle était certaine qu'ils allaient se demander quel était le problème ; mais elle était bien déterminée à retrouver la trace de son cousin chéri.

- Allô, tata ? C'est Tomoyo !

Ce fut ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, forte des informations que lui avait données la mère de Kurogane, elle s'avançait d'un pas allègre vers le café, où elle fut accueillie par un joyeux remue-ménage, qui commençait depuis la rue.

- Non Gabriel ! Pas sur la route ! Allez, pschiii !

Interloquée, elle vit Nathaniel faire rentrer dans la boutique un petit chaton blanc comme la neige, tandis qu'un bel homme blond l'observait avec un soupir, avant de marmonner :

- Finalement, c'était pas une si bonne idée de l'appeler comme moi…

Puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le café, qui devait certainement être celui où Kurogane travaillait ; Tomoyo entra donc à leur suite.

- Kurogane !

- Oh non, grinça l'interpellé en voyant arriver sa cousine. Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, les gars ? C'est malin ! Je vous interdis l'entrée du café pendant un mois !

Entre Tomoyo qui piaillait de joie en voyant son cousin, Kurogane qui grognait, et les protestations indignées des jumeaux qui s'élevèrent dès que la sentence tomba, il régnait un joyeux tohu-bohu dans le café, et ce n'était pas du tout du goût de Gaby-chou (le surnom du chaton, pour ne pas le confondre avec l'original), qui miaulait plus fort que jamais. La dame aux bijoux observait le tout dans un silencieux dédain, tandis que Gabriel (le vrai) décidait que pour une fois, il serait préférable de travailler chez lui.

- Kurogane, dit Tomoyo lorsqu'elle fut installée et que le vacarme eut un peu cessé, j'ai pu parler à tes parents.

- Ah. Génial, répondit simplement Kurogane, nullement intéressé.

- Tu devrais les appeler, ta mère m'a dit que ça faisait au moins un an que vous ne vous étiez pas parlé.

- C'est pas tes oignons, la mêle-tout, répliqua Kurogane d'une voix sèche qu'il n'aurait osé utiliser avec aucun autre de ses clients.

Mais Tomoyo n'était pas du genre à se vexer pour si peu.

- C'est important, tu sais, les relations familiales ! Quand tu ne les auras plus, tu regretteras de ne pas leur avoir assez parlé.

- C'est ça, je m'en rappellerai quand ça arrivera, grogna-t-il. Et maintenant, si tu t'en allais ?

La seule raison pour laquelle il obtint gain de cause, c'était que Tomoyo avait un cours au lycée qu'elle ne voulait pas rater – sinon, elle ne serait certainement pas partie rien que parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Après son départ, Kurogane se demanda comment il allait faire, maintenant qu'elle avait découvert son lieu de travail ; la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle devienne une habituée également. Heureusement, Tomoyo, contrairement aux jumeaux, était sérieuse dans ses études, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de sécher les cours pour venir squatter au café.

- Écoutez-moi, vous trois, dit-il aux jumeaux et à Gabriel (qui était finalement resté) une fois qu'elle fut partie. Même sous la torture, je vous _supplie_ de ne jamais lui dire que j'habite au dessus du café. C'est une question de vie ou de mort…

Ainsi fut conclu le "pacte Tomoyo", qui manqua de peu d'être signé avec du sang, et où les jumeaux écopèrent de la clause supplémentaire qui les enjoignait à retenir le plus possible la jeune fille loin du café, clause qu'ils essayèrent d'appliquer le mieux qu'ils purent, car la vénération que vouait Tomoyo à son cousin les éclipsait totalement, et ce n'était pas exactement pour leur plaire.

.oOo.

Yui était décédé le 27 mai. Fye l'avait appris le soir, en rentrant chez lui ; si son portable n'avait pas été déchargé, et s'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller à la **piscine** pour se délasser, ce jour-là, peut-être l'aurait-il appris avant, et peut-être serait-il arrivé à temps à l'hôpital pour assister aux derniers instants de son frère – mais quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Yui était déjà décédé depuis deux heures.

Quatre ans plus tard, la douleur s'était un peu apaisée, mais le vide qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi énorme. Il fallait dire que du jour où ils étaient nés à celui où Yui était mort, il avait passé l'essentiel de leur temps ensemble. Le jour de l'accident, Fye s'était senti aussi atrophié que si l'accident lui avait arraché un membre de son propre corps.

Bien sûr, à l'accident avait succédé la période de dévaluation de soi-même, parce qu'aux yeux de Fye, Yui était le plus drôle des deux, le plus intelligent, le plus vif, le plus charmant – bref, celui qui méritait le moins de mourir.

Sa mort avait été le choc le plus atroce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ; le côté positif des choses, c'était que maintenant, au moins, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de pire.

Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la grille. Ça faisait dix minutes maintenant qu'il attendait Kurogane dans le parc où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour aller visiter la tombe de son frère ; sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait un peu nerveux. Peut-être le fait qu'ils se voyaient rarement en dehors du bar… Ou bien, le fait que ce soit lui qui l'ait invité, et pour lui présenter son frère, en plus. Il s'imaginait déjà devant la pierre tombale ; Kurogane ne le jugerait pas un peu fou s'il disait "salut Yui, je te présente Kuro-chan" ? Yui était mort, après tout, et ce n'était pas cette plaque de marbre qui allait lui répondre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ; il était arrivé cinq minutes en avance, et Kurogane avait un quart d'heure de retard. Vingt minutes qu'il attendait, donc. Il avait un peu froid, et pour ne rien arranger, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Est-ce que c'était dans les habitudes de Kurogane d'arriver en retard ? Peut-être que Fye aurait dû y aller tout seul, après tout.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le blond commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement ; au bout d'une heure, son inquiétude s'était muée en panique. Dans son esprit qui avait tendance à imaginer le pire, Kurogane ne pouvait pas avoir simplement oublié son rendez-vous, ou bien s'être trompé d'heure. Pour qu'il ne vienne pas, il fallait qu'il y ait une raison grave, parce que pour ce qu'il connaissait de lui, Kurogane n'était ni distrait, ni du genre à poser un lapin. Il se releva, mouillé par la fine pluie qui tombait, et courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au bar.

_Pourvu qu'il ait juste oublié, pourvu qu'il ait juste oublié…_

Mais, pour confirmer ses pires craintes, lorsqu'il arriva devant le café, celui-ci était fermé. On était mardi, il était 10h30 du matin, et le café n'était jamais fermé, à cette heure-ci, d'ordinaire… Si Kurogane n'était pas au rendez-vous, et s'il n'était pas au café, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Fye n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de lire le journal ou de regarder la télévision. Depuis toujours, chaque fois qu'il essayait, il se sentait déprimé par tous les faits divers sanglants qu'il y lisait, tous les meurtres, les viols, les politiques corrompus ; il avait beaucoup trop d'empathie pour supporter stoïquement la lecture d'un journal. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il n'avait pas internet dans sa mansarde mal isolée, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ignore tout de la raison pour laquelle Kurogane brillait par son absence : l'énorme tremblement de terre de magnitude 8,5 qui avait eu lieu au Japon, cinq jours plus tôt.

Fye, qui était en veine d'inspiration depuis quelques jours, n'était pas passé au café depuis le jeudi de la semaine précédente ; or, le tremblement de terre avait eu lieu le vendredi. Le fait qu'il soit resté cloîtré chez lui pour écrire lui avait permis d'éviter l'information, qui faisait pourtant la une de tous les journaux, et quand il découvrit l'écriteau "fermé" sur la porte du café, il devint blanc comme un linge.

Son salut – ou plutôt, son lot d'informations – arriva sous la forme des jumeaux, qui eux, savaient parfaitement que le café était fermé, mais qui y étaient tellement addicts qu'ils y venaient quand même, au cas où.

- Fye ! s'exclama Nathaniel. Tu es venu voir Kurogane ? Le pauvre…

- Quoi, le pauvre ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fye, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard étonné, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment Fye pouvait ne pas faire le lien entre le tremblement de terre et Kurogane.

- Ben, tu sais qu'il est japonais, alors…

- Quoi ? Oui, je sais, qu'il est japonais ! Et alors ?

- Alors… T'as vécu ces cinq derniers jours dans un cercueil, ou quoi ? lança Nathaniel.

- Tu sais bien qu'il y a eu un énorme tremblement de terre au Japon ! renchérit Léo.

La pâleur de Fye s'étendit jusqu'à ses lèvres – il avait exactement la couleur d'un drap lavé avec Ariel blancheur, avec des billes bleues à la place des yeux.

- Et… Kurogane y était…?

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler convulsivement ; lui qui avait toujours cru que rien de pire que la mort de son frère ne pourrait lui arriver, il se rendait finalement compte que le pire pouvait prendre beaucoup de formes différentes.

- Mais non, imbécile, répondit calmement Nathaniel. Il tenait le café jeudi, comment tu aurais voulu qu'il parte au Japon du jour au lendemain ?

- Mais ses parents y étaient, eux, au Japon, et à dix kilomètres à peine de l'épicentre du tremblement de terre, déclara Léo.

- Ça fait que Kurogane est sans nouvelles d'eux depuis, et il n'arrive pas à les joindre par téléphone.

- On ne lui a pas dit, reprit Léo, mais Tomoyo nous a dit que la veille du tremblement de terre, elle avait fait un rêve prémonitoire dans lequel elle avait vu les parents de Kurogane mourir, et que c'était sûrement mauvais signe parce que ses rêves se réalisaient toujours.

- Mais c'est terrible, balbutia Fye, dont les lèvres avaient pourtant retrouvé un peu de couleur à l'idée que Kurogane n'était pas directement impliqué. Et où est-il, là ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Nathaniel. Je pense qu'il est cloîtré chez lui. Il a fermé le café pour pouvoir se coller à la télé et au téléphone.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil aux fenêtres du premier étage, au dessus du bar, mais Fye, qui ne disposait pas des mêmes informations qu'eux, ignorait totalement que Kurogane se trouvait à quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Et où habite-t-il ?

- Juste là, répondit Nathaniel en faisant un signe du pouce en direction des fenêtres. Mais ça fait quatre jours qu'on essaye de venir le voir et qu'on se fait jeter, alors je ne sais pas si t'auras une chance.

Fye venait de repérer l'interphone, bien caché derrière une gouttière, où figurait le nom de Kurogane – même les jumeaux n'avaient jamais découvert son existence, et se contentaient d'appeler Kurogane sur son portable ; maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient, c'était sans doute de cette façon que Gabriel, fin observateur, avait découvert qu'il habitait là.

- Ouais ? grogna Kurogane après que Fye ait sonné à sa porte.

- C'est Fye… je peux monter ?

Derrière lui, les jumeaux ricanaient, s'attendant évidemment à une déconvenue ; ils tombèrent des nues lorsque Kurogane, après hésitation, finit par répondre que c'était d'accord et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

- Mais ne laisse pas entrer les fouineurs ! s'exclama-t-il avant de raccrocher à l'interphone.

Fye se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sous le regard ébahi de Nathaniel et Léo, et il leur glissa rapidement qu'il leur raconterait ce qu'il savait avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

.oOo.

L'appartement de Kurogane était plongé dans le noir – rideaux tirés et volets fermés. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient de la télé allumée et de l'ordinateur, connecté à internet ; à part les endroits que les écrans éclairaient faiblement, Fye ne distinguait pas grand-chose du logement de Kurogane. Il avait à peine pu voir sa silhouette avant que le brun ne referme la porte derrière lui, et aussi apercevoir celle du chaton Gabriel, qui logeait chez Kurogane quand il n'était pas au bar, mais pour le reste, il pouvait juste se fier à son odorat, et l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement, l'odeur de Kurogane, lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda Fye d'une voix intimidée.

- Non non…

Il y avait de la lassitude dans la voix de Kurogane, mais s'il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait entrer ; Fye finit donc par se dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas totalement indésirable.

- Désolé, dit Kurogane brutalement comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler ; c'était aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Le rendez-vous… J'ai oublié…

- Ça ne fait rien, assura Fye fermement. Moi je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé… Je viens juste de l'apprendre de la bouche de Léo et Nathaniel. C'est moi qui suis désolé…

Kurogane ne répondit pas, mais il alla ouvrir les rideaux et les volets, et Fye put distinguer pour la première fois l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était le foutoir total ; mais il fallait dire que Fye n'était pas arrivé au meilleur moment pour voir l'appartement dans toute sa splendeur. Il y avait un canapé sur lequel pendouillait une couverture jaune poussin défraîchie, et des verres sales et des bols et assiettes vides traînaient un peu partout. Le chat avait fait ses griffes sur les rideaux, qui étaient maintenant ornés de trous et de déchirures très artistiques.

- Désolé pour le spectacle, marmonna Kurogane. C'est pas _toujours _comme ça.

- Bien sûr, répondit Fye dont la mansarde n'était pas en meilleur état, au fond.

Kurogane emporta la vaisselle sale dans une pièce qui était visiblement la cuisine, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint dans le salon que Fye trouva le courage de lui demander des nouvelles.

- Est-ce que… ta famille va bien ?

Il y eut un long silence, et Kurogane finit par répondre lentement :

- En fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles… Mes cousins et cousines et oncles et tantes vont bien, mais mes parents… Apparemment, leur maison s'est écroulée sur eux. Ils sont inscrits sur la liste officielle des victimes que j'ai trouvée sur internet.

Le cerveau de Fye était blanc – le choc était si grand qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et comme Kurogane ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter, il y eut un long silence stupéfait, avant que Fye ne murmure :

- Oh, mon dieu… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va, répondit Kurogane calmement. Je n'étais pas si proche d'eux après tout.

Mais sa voix était _si _calme, il arborait une expression _si _indifférente, que Fye, qui en connaissait un rayon en masques en tout genre, sut tout de suite que la tragédie l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Malheureusement, il savait mieux que quiconque que dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire pour soulager l'autre de sa douleur.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura des funérailles ?

Le blond regretta aussitôt sa question – si ses parents avaient été écrasés dans l'effondrement de leur maison, même s'il y avait des funérailles, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir quelqu'un dans le cercueil. Comme quoi, avoir vécu la mort de près ne rendait pas plus diplomate quand il s'agissait des autres. Il se rendit compte que rétrospectivement, il aurait détesté qu'on lui demande s'il devait y avoir des funérailles pour la mort de Yui.

- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. C'était déplacé de ma part.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard si étrange que Fye se dit aussitôt que le brun était fâché contre lui – mais il répondit simplement :

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Subitement, il venait d'attraper son poignet, et avant que Fye ne le réalise pleinement, son visage était tout contre le sien, et il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun effleurer ses propres lèvres – une simple respiration, qui provoqua un fabuleux vent de panique chez Fye.

Inutile de le nier, il était particulièrement attiré par Kurogane – mais il avait tellement vécu d'expériences désastreuses avec l'amour, ces dernières années, qu'il avait résolu s'en tenir à l'écart pour de bon. Et si, malgré tout, en côtoyant Kurogane, il avait vaguement jugé comme envisageable le fait de commencer une nouvelle relation, en entrant dans l'appartement quelques minutes auparavant, il y était tout sauf préparé.

- Kurog…

Il fut coupé dans sa protestation par les lèvres du brun qui capturèrent les siennes – en temps normal, il aurait bondi en arrière, mais son cerveau était vidé de toute capacité de réflexion, et plus que tout, ce qui le marqua particulièrement, ce fut de sentir les lèvres du brun trembler contre les siennes. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit.

Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser d'amour ; et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps que les lèvres de Kurogane tremblaient contre celles de Fye. C'était simplement qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à supporter le choc ; parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, il _aimait_ ses parents.

D'ailleurs, le brun relâcha ses lèvres presque aussitôt, avant d'attirer Fye contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux blonds – il l'entoura de ses bras, avec une telle force que même s'il l'avait voulu, Fye n'aurait pas pu s'en extirper. Ce n'était pas sentimental ; d'ailleurs, si c'était Gabriel ou les jumeaux qui s'étaient présentés à sa porte, peut-être qu'il aurait agi de la même façon…

… Ou peut-être pas, ok.

Fye n'aurait pas pu calculer combien de temps ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre ; mais pour lui, qui détestait brûler les étapes, une simple étreinte lui suffisait parfaitement, et il pouvait s'emplir les poumons de l'odeur de Kurogane à satiété.

Lorsque le brun se recula de lui, finalement, Fye sentit l'air froid s'infiltrer entre leurs corps, et il détesta la sensation – depuis le temps, il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable, la sensation d'un corps chaud contre le sien.

- Désolé, marmonna Kurogane. Je…

- Aucune importance, répondit Fye rapidement.

Maintenant qu'ils formaient deux entités séparées, l'embarras le submergea à tel point qu'il songea rapidement à s'enfuir de l'appartement. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurogane en plan, surtout que c'était lui qui avait demandé à y entrer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées paniquées par la voix de Kurogane, qui disait amèrement :

- Même s'il y a des funérailles, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller au Japon. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'occuper du café.

Qu'est-ce que Fye aurait bien pu répondre ? Décidément, dans les moments critiques, son sens de la sociabilité était rudement mis à mal. Il y eut un silence décidément embarrassant avant que Fye ne dise :

- Si tu as besoin de moi… N'hésite pas à me le dire.

- Merci, répondit simplement Kurogane.

Ça semblait signifier que le visite prenait fin ; Fye se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et Kurogane l'accompagna sans un mot.

- Merci d'être venu, ajouta le brun lorsque Fye fut sur le point de franchir le seuil.

- Pas de quoi, répondit faiblement Fye. J'aurais voulu être plus utile que ça…

- C'était le cas, assura Kurogane.

Lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, cette fois, Fye était à moitié préparé, ce qui n'empêcha pas son cœur de faire un magnifique bond dans le vide – parce que là, contrairement au premier, ce n'était peut-être pas un simple baiser de consolation.

.oOo.

La dame aux bijoux était une régulière du café – elle était là depuis plus longtemps que Gabriel lui-même – mais c'était celle qui ignorait le plus de choses au sujet de tous ceux qui le fréquentaient. Le fait d'avoir été invitée à la fête restait encore un mystère pour elle, tout comme le fait qu'elle y soit venue constituait un mystère pour les autres, puisqu'elle avait passé la soirée seule dans un coin à enchaîner les cocktails que lui préparait Jorge – et nul ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait une sacrée descente.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le café, ce matin-là, elle perçut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre d'où venait le problème ; Gabriel était installé à sa table habituelle, les lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux attachés, et il travaillait avec le regard intense qu'il arborait toujours quand il était sérieux ; Fye, lui, était assis à l'autre bout du café, et il lisait le journal, un café sur la table. Toutefois, les regards qu'il lançait à Kurogane étaient si fréquents que la dame aux bijoux s'était rendue compte de son manège à peine cinq minutes après être entrée dans la pièce. Les jumeaux, pour ne pas changer, étaient installés au bar, en face de Kurogane – mais il régnait dans toute la pièce une atmosphère si silencieuse, si lourde, que la dame aux bijoux se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée de café. Les jumeaux ne lançaient même pas leurs blagues à deux francs cinquante (car la dame aux bijoux en était restée aux francs, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle accordait un pourboire si généreux à Kurogane lorsqu'elle payait son addition) ; et si les jumeaux eux-même ne disaient rien, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Même le chaton dormait dans son panier au bout du bar au lieu de mettre le boxon dans le café comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle vaguement.

Si elle avait voulu faire bouger les choses, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleure solution. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés – _la dame aux bijoux venait de parler !_

Ce fut Gabriel qui, le premier, eut la présence d'esprit de répondre.

- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci.

La dame aux bijoux s'installa à la table voisine de la sienne, au lieu de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à la dernière table contre la baie vitrée de la façade de gauche. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver de moyen plus significatif pour indiquer qu'elle était disposée à parler, et surtout à en savoir plus ; de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, Gabriel était le plus indiqué pour faire un brin de conversation, puisque Kurogane ne brillait pas par son sens du social, que Fye était le plus réservé de la pièce, et qu'il était illusoire de simplement _songer_ à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Léo et Nathaniel.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda la dame aux bijoux en baissant légèrement la voix, bien que tout le monde dans le café pouvait l'entendre distinctement.

Gabriel baissa encore plus la voix pour lui donner les informations dont il disposait, à savoir que c'était à cause du tremblement de terre qui avait eu lieu au Japon que Kurogane avait fermé son café, et qu'il avait subi une perte douloureuse – tout en évitant de mentionner qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, ce dont le brun sembla lui être reconnaissant ; et il ajouta que c'était ce matin même que le café avait rouvert.

Par contre, Gabriel ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé pendant que le café était fermé, et il ne comprenait pas plus que la dame aux bijoux l'étrange tension qui régnait entre Kurogane et Fye. Sachant que de toute façon, il n'apprendrait rien de ce côté-là, il ajouta à l'intention de la dame aux bijoux :

- Excusez-moi, je suis confus ; je vous ai invité à ma fête, et pourtant, j'ignore toujours votre prénom.

- Alice, répondit de bonne grâce l'intéressée.

Tout le monde en fut surpris ; aux yeux de tous, Alice évoquait plutôt la blondinette aux yeux bleus de Lewis Caroll. La dame aux bijoux avait plutôt une tête à s'appeler Martha, ou Claude, ou Luce, un de ces prénoms classieux au charme légèrement désuet ; mais certainement pas Alice. Même Gabriel aurait mieux porté le prénom qu'elle. Tous décidèrent en cet instant qu'il valait mieux, au fond, qu'elle reste la Dame aux Bijoux.

Le silence retomba une fois que Gabriel se remit à son travail, et personne ne l'interrompit, pas même les jumeaux, qui ne s'en privaient pas, en général. Mais cette fois, comme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer Kurogane, Léo et Nathaniel n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? leur demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

Un double soupir à fendre le cœur lui répondit – visiblement, ça n'allait pas, en effet. Au bout de deux minutes de silence éploré, Nathaniel consentit à répondre :

- Tomoyo est rentrée au Japon…

- C'est vrai ? Bon débarras, commenta Kurogane avec sobriété.

- Kurogane, arrête ! s'exclama brutalement Léo. C'est ta cousine, après tout ! T'arrêtes pas de l'insulter ! Tu pourrais pas être plus gentil envers elle, des fois ? Ça te coûterait pas grand-chose !

De l'avis de Kurogane, ça lui coûterait beaucoup trop, au contraire, Tomoyo étant un démon à face humaine – mais il ne répondit rien du tout, parce que Léo était vraiment en colère et que c'était la première fois que Kurogane le voyait comme ça. Même Nathaniel le regardait d'un air un peu surpris.

- Ça m'énerve, grogna Léo. Tu comprends rien à rien. T'as qu'à rester dans ton café miteux, tiens.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il prit ses affaires et sortit du café en claquant la porte, en laissant derrière lui cinq personnes ébahies, qui n'arrivaient pas totalement à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer (et en réveillant le chaton par la même occasion). Une fois le choc passé, Nathaniel récupéra également son sac et se précipita vers la porte pour se lancer sur les traces de son frère, sans un mot, tandis que Kurogane échangeait un regard stupéfait avec Fye et Gabriel. La dame aux bijoux, elle, tranquillement assise sur sa chaise, se disait simplement que, tel qu'elle l'avait pressenti en entrant dans la pièce, le temps était réellement à l'orage.

Kurogane, lui, était bien plus atteint qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Même s'il faisait comme si les jumeaux l'embêtaient, ils étaient ceux avec qui il parlait le plus, d'autant qu'ils venaient tous les jours ; voir l'un d'entre eux se fâcher contre lui comme c'était le cas à l'instant était une situation tout à fait inédite, et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, il fallait bien l'avouer. Aucun mot ne fut échangé parmi les clients restants, et Kurogane se remet à laver ses verres, mais son esprit repassait en boucle les dernières paroles de Léo.

_Ton café miteux…._

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu l'air de le trouver miteux, ce café… Soit, la décoration était plutôt cosy que luxueuse, mais c'était justement ce qui plaisait à la plupart des gens. S'il voulait un truc chicos, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir ailleurs…

Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de "tu comprends rien à rien" ? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi il préférait que Tomoyo se tienne à bonne distance de lui. Ça n'avait rien de nouveau, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était maintenant que Léo choisissait de s'énerver.

- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, ça va lui passer…

Kurogane leva un regard surpris vers Fye, qui s'était déplacé et qui occupait maintenant la place qui avait été celle de Nathaniel jusqu'à dix minutes plus tôt. Rien que le fait de poser les yeux sur son visage rappela à Kurogane toute l'ampleur de son deuxième problème, le problème P, celui-là.

Bordel, il avait embrassé Fye.

Depuis, il ne s'était plus rien passé, mais ça ne faisait que trois jours – et trois jours pendant lesquels, le café ayant été fermé, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du blond. Il n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser ce qui s'était passé, et il ne s'attendait pas le voir passer le bout de son nez par la porte du café, quand il l'avait rouvert le matin-même ; mais Fye, contrairement à ses prévisions, était fidèlement venu, tout comme les jumeaux et Gabriel, qui avaient une réputation de "meilleurs clients" à maintenir.

- Il est juste en colère, reprit Fye. Ça passera.

- _Pourquoi_ il est en colère ? Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Fye. Mais les ados ont plus tendance à s'énerver plus facilement que les adultes, c'est tout. Et il devait être triste que Tomoyo soit repartie au Japon. Tu la détestes vraiment, ta cousine ?

- Non, admit Kurogane. Pas vraiment. C'est justement pour ne pas en venir à la détester totalement que je la garde à bonne distance…

Fye eut un petit sourire, devant lequel Kurogane songea aussitôt que ce n'était pas en passant leur baiser sous silence que les choses allaient avancer – mais là, juste à l'instant, il n'avait pas le courage d'en parler, et puis dans le café, où d'autres clients commençaient à arriver, c'était juste impossible.

Fye non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entamer la discussion, car il posa la monnaie de son café sur le bar et descendit de son siège, l'air embarrassé.

- J'y retourne, dit-il, un peu gêné. J'étais venu voir si ça allait, mais il faut que je retourne au boulot. À bientôt, Kurogane…

Il lui jeta un regard qui était loin d'être anodin, mais dont Kurogane ne sut pas interpréter la signification, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant le brun dans un état de perplexité visible – mais au moins, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier Léo.

.oOo.

Nathaniel était en train de courir à perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville ; lorsqu'il repéra enfin Léo, ce dernier se dirigeait vers leur endroit préféré (enfin, leur _autre _endroit préféré après le café) : un parc avec des jeux d'enfants sur lesquels ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. Nathaniel avait parié que Léo s'y rendrait ; il ne l'aurait pas imaginé rentrer à la maison, encore moins au lycée – c'était le seul endroit où il aurait été susceptible de le trouver.

- Léo ! brailla-t-il.

Son frère se retourna vers lui, et Nathaniel, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ignore superbement, le vit avec étonnement ralentir le pas pour l'attendre. Visiblement, sa colère n'était tournée que vers Kurogane, et n'impliquait pas son frère ; ou alors il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant, car Léo avait horreur de garder les choses à l'intérieur de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, frangin ? demanda Nathaniel dès qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Pourquoi tu t'es emballé comme ça ?

- Mais ça m'a énervé, se défendit Léo. Il arrête pas de dire du mal de Tomoyo, tout le temps.

Nathaniel était plutôt enclin à partager le point de vue de Kurogane sur Tomoyo – plus que son frère, il s'était rendu compte à quel point la jeune fille pouvait être une diablesse quand elle le voulait.

- Pas tout le temps, répondit Nathaniel prudemment. Pas toujours…

- Souvent, rétorqua Léo. J'en ai eu marre. Il arrête pas de la descendre, alors que Tomoyo, elle est amoureuse de lui.

- Impossible, répliqua son frère, catégorique. C'est sa cousine !

- Ça n'empêche rien !

Léo avait les joues empourprées, et pour la première fois, Nathaniel songea qu'il était peut-être sérieusement amoureux de Tomoyo.

- Je pense que tu t'imagines un truc, répondit Nathaniel. Tomoyo, elle est toujours joyeuse, même quand Kurogane la repousse. Tu penses pas que si elle était réellement amoureuse de lui, elle serait bien plus triste de se voir rejetée sans cesse ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle cache bien ses sentiments !

Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Léo soupirait.

- Et puis, c'est pas cool de dire du mal d'elle alors qu'elle est repartie au Japon pour aider sa famille à s'occuper des funérailles des parents de Kurogane, alors que lui, il n'y va même pas.

- Je pense que c'est parce que ça l'attriste trop qu'il n'y va pas, répondit Nathaniel pensivement. Tu connais Kurogane, il est infoutu d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Plutôt que de lui crier dessus, c'est plutôt le moment de l'aider et de le soutenir, tu vois ?

- Je sais, admit Léo, l'air penaud. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir crié dessus, mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur, ce matin…

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel les jumeaux ne firent rien d'autre que d'observer les nuages, dos à dos, puis Nathaniel dit lentement :

- Eh, Léo…

- Quoi ?

- … C'était pas le début du bac aujourd'hui ?

Il y eut énorme blanc, puis Léo se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh, merde, putain ! C'était ce matin !

- On est trop cons ! gémit Nathaniel en récupérant ses affaires en vitesse. Viens, on a peut-être une chance d'arriver encore à l'heure !

Léo ne se le fit pas le dire deux fois, et ils se mirent aussitôt à courir vers leur lycée, qui organisait les épreuves du bac cette année, et où quelques centaines de lycéens studieux étaient en train de plancher sur leur copies – dont certains se demandaient où étaient passé les deux jumeaux, qui n'en menaient pas vraiment large, à l'instant précis.

.oOo.

On était en juin, et les beaux jours étaient arrivés pour de bon, cette fois – les tables de terrasse étaient sorties, car c'était pendant l'été que le café faisait le plus gros de son chiffre d'affaire. Il n'y avait que les habitués pour rester à l'intérieur alors que les autres se prélassaient au soleil avec un café glacé à toute heure de la journée.

Les habitués, ou ceux qui n'aimaient pas la lumière en général.

- Tu ne bois rien ? demanda Gabriel à Joshua.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux le plus loin possible de la fenêtre, parce que Joshua éprouvait une aversion évidente pour le soleil et la chaleur – à l'intérieur, c'était climatisé et sombre, bien plus supportable, donc.

- Une tequila.

- À cette heure-ci de la journée ? dit Gabriel, dubitatif.

Joshua haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

- Et alors ?

- Comme tu veux. S'il vous plaît ! ajouta-t-il en levant la main.

Un serveur à peine sorti de l'adolescence, à l'air intimidé, apparut près de lui, bloc notes en main.

- Je vous écoute…

- Une tequila et un café glacé, s'il vous plaît.

Le blond était déjà à moitié certain qu'il se tromperait dans la commande, ou qu'il renverserait le plateau, mais il fallait bien lui laisser apprendre le métier.

- C'est qui, lui ? demanda Joshua dès que le serveur se fut éclipsé. Il est où, Kurogane ?

- Au Japon, répondit simplement Gabriel.

- Au _Japon _? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que ses parents étaient morts dans le tremblement de terre, le mois dernier ? Il est parti là-bas pour régler des détails de succession tout ça, je pense… Et puis, il y avait une cérémonie pour les victimes du séisme.

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait pas d'argent pour y aller ?

- Apparemment ce sont son oncle et sa tante qui lui ont acheté un billet d'avion… Le seul problème, c'est que c'est un aller sans retour, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

- C'est con, commenta Joshua, l'air parfaitement indifférent. Et Fye, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

- Pourquoi il en penserait quelque chose de particulier ?

- Bah, ils sont pas ensemble, ces deux là ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Il a l'air de s'être passé des trucs louches, vu la façon dont ils se regardaient avant que Kurogane parte, mais je ne connais pas les détails. Même les jumeaux n'en savent rien.

- C'est vrai, on en sait rien, clamèrent deux voix de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où Nathaniel et Léo étaient occupés à faire une partie d'échecs.

- Arrêtez d'écouter les conversations des gens ! grogna Joshua. Ils sont pas en cours, ces deux-là ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Gabriel.

- On est en vacances ! répondirent les deux lycéens ensemble. Le bac, c'est fini !

Ils étaient effectivement arrivés en retard le jour de leur première épreuve, mais heureusement pour eux, elle commençait à dix heures, et les jumeaux avaient cinquante minutes de retard au moment de leur arrivée : dix minutes après, ils n'auraient plus été admis à passer l'examen.

- Et on l'aura les doigts dans le nez, se vanta Nathaniel sans même lever les yeux de sa partie.

Gabriel but une gorgée du café glacé que venait de lui apporter le serveur – il ne s'était pas trompé, finalement – et marmonna :

- Ils m'énervent, ces gamins.

- C'est Kurogane qui a engagé le serveur ? demanda Joshua, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui venait de les servir. Je pensais qu'il était juste serveur, il a le droit d'engager qui il veut ?

- Non, c'est lui le proprio. Avant il était simple serveur, mais l'ancien propriétaire lui a confié l'affaire quand il s'est retiré. Kurogane a engagé ce garçon pour le remplacer quand il ne serait pas là, et il a aussi engagé sa petite copine à temps partiel parce qu'il disait qu'il avait trop de boulot, l'été. Elle est japonaise aussi, elle s'appelle Sakura. Et le gamin, là, il s'appelle Shaolan. Ils sont super timides, il suffit d'un rien pour les déstabiliser, c'est drôle.

Joshua haussa un sourcil en direction de Gabriel, qui souriait d'un air un peu cruel.

- Pourquoi tu viens quand même ici, si Kurogane n'est pas là ?

- Pour _bosser_, répondit le blond d'un ton ferme.

- Tu peux bosser à l'appart…

- À chaque fois que j'essaye, tu passes ton temps me distraire ou à vouloir coucher avec moi, donc non, je ne peux pas bosser à l'appart. En quatre ans, j'ai dû te l'expliquer un milliard de fois…

- Merci pour les détails ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, toujours penchés sur leur partie, tandis que Shaolan, derrière le bar, s'empourprait comme un collégien.

- Personne ne vous a demandé d'écouter ! rétorqua Joshua avec agacement. Concentrez-vous sur votre partie et fichez-nous la paix !

Il se tourna vers Gabriel et ajouta :

- Ils sont un peu chiants, ces gamins, non ?

- Oui, sourit Gabriel. Il n'y a que Kurogane qui arrive à les tenir…

Finalement, Joshua avait raison : c'était quand même à moitié pour Kurogane qu'il venait au café… Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

.oOo.

Fye tournait dans son appartement comme un lion dans sa cage. C'était son sanctuaire à lui, où personne n'entrait jamais, c'est-à-dire qu'il se souciait peu du ménage ; mais là, c'était encore plus apocalyptique que d'habitude.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une panne d'inspiration qui en était la cause. Il avait pas mal d'idées à exploiter pour la suite de son livre – le problème, c'était qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ écrire. Il était bien trop perturbé pour ça.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, lentement, et tira le rideau. De son appartement, il pouvait voir le café de Kurogane, et les terrasses où les clients se prélassaient avec bonheur au soleil. Et aussi le nouveau serveur, Shaolan, et sa petite amie Sakura, qui à eux deux, étaient débordés par le boulot que leur avait confié Kurogane.

Fye détourna les yeux. Il aimait bien Shaolan, et Sakura était une jeune fille charmante ; mais Kurogane – il n'était toujours pas rentré du Japon.

Ça faisait un mois qu'il était parti, maintenant. Les jumeaux avaient eu le temps d'avoir leur bac, haut la main, comme ils l'avaient prévu, et de se faire haïr par toute la classe pour ça, Gabriel et Joshua s'étaient encore quittés et remis ensemble une fois entre temps (à se demander si ça tiendrait réellement, entre ces deux-là…), le chaton Gabou (son nouveau surnom) avait pris dix centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu (c'était Gabriel qui, à la demande expresse de Kurogane au moment de son départ, l'avait pris dans son appartement, sous le prétexte que comme ils avaient le même nom, c'était à lui de s'en occuper quand Kurogane n'était pas là, argument auquel Gabriel n'avait rien pu trouver à répondre), et la dame aux bijoux était partie en vacances et revenue.

Tout ce petit monde vivait dans l'attente du retour de Kurogane, qui prenait bien plus de place derrière son bar qu'il n'y paraissait, au final. Fye, surtout, était dévoré d'inquiétude : Kurogane ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était parti. Ce n'était pas une question de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas, car il en donnait régulièrement à Gabriel par e-mail, qui les faisait tourner par la suite à la communauté des habitués. Ce qui le blessait, c'était de n'avoir aucune nouvelle alors que c'était _lui_ qu'il avait embrassé, nom de nom. Pas Gabriel. _Lui_. À quoi ça rimait, de rouler une pelle à quelqu'un et de s'enfuir après pendant un mois sans avoir abordé une seule fois le sujet quand c'était encore possible ? Pas une seule nouvelle ! Alors qu'il avait acheté une ligne internet et un téléphone portable exprès pour lui !

Fye arrêta soudain de faire les cent pas, et réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas donné son adresse mail à Kurogane, et encore moins son numéro de portable, et que ce n'était pas la peine, dans ces conditions, de s'étonner de ne rien recevoir.

- Quel con, marmonna-t-il en shootant dans sa table basse (et en se faisant très mal par la même occasion).

Kurogane était vraiment en train de le rendre dingue. Lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, il pensait à la fois où il était allé le voir dans son appartement – le reste de la journée, il se désespérait devant le vide intersidéral dans sa boîte mail, et revivait dans les grandes lignes l'histoire du baiser, et le soir, il se couchait, déprimé de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle, de ne pas connaître la date de son retour, de ne pouvoir lui faire passer aucun message, quel qu'il soit, ne serait-ce que "tu me manques"…

Wow, une minute. Pourquoi il ferait passer un tel message, d'abord ? Kurogane et lui n'étaient pas _si_ proches qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de se dire ce genre de phrase intime. Rien qu'à cette idée, le blond en rougit d'embarras.

Il était tombé amoureux de Kurogane. Lui, l'écrivain romantique, le grand adolescent rêveur qui passait ses journées à imaginer des histoires d'amour, ne pouvait _pas_ se leurrer sur un sujet comme celui-là. Le problème de l'amour, c'était qu'il était toujours plus complexe dans la réalité que dans ses livres, surtout si c'était lui qui tirait les fils. Ses personnages pouvaient bien en baver, mais à la fin, l'amour leur était assuré, simplement parce que Fye avait un cœur de midinette et qu'il ne supportait pas les fins tragiques.

Mais lui, qui lui promettait son _happy ending_ ? Qui pouvait bien tirer les fils de son histoire, à part lui-même ? Il se débrouillait mieux quand il s'agissait d'écrire que quand il s'agissait de démêler les fils complexes de ses histoires sentimentales.

Fye n'avait pas beaucoup d'aspirations, dans la vie ; son ambition frôlait le zéro absolu : il écrivait parce qu'il aimait écrire, et certainement pas parce qu'il devait gagner sa vie. Lorsque ses bouquins se vendaient mal, il était plus affecté par le fait qu'on ait pu critiquer un travail qu'il avait mis tant de mois à fournir que par le côté matériel de la chose, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas payer le loyer mensuel de sa mansarde, ou qu'il devrait éviter toutes les dépenses inutiles jusqu'au moment où la situation s'améliorerait. D'ailleurs, c'était parce qu'il en était bien conscient que Kurogane le laissait boire ses chocolats chauds à l'œil la plupart du temps, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il freinait sur ses visites au café ces derniers temps, car Shaolan n'avait pas la même mansuétude à ce sujet.

La seule chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, en dehors de l'écriture, c'était de parvenir à être heureux, d'une façon et d'une autre – et pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à écrire des histoires de romance, la meilleure façon d'être heureux lui semblait être de trouver quelqu'un à qui offrir le trop-plein de sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans son cœur, et d'être assuré de la réciprocité des sentiments de l'heureux élu. Le premier point n'avait jamais été trop dur à réaliser, mais il en allait très différemment du second, et Fye avait subi tellement d'échecs amoureux, qui l'avaient affecté si durement, qu'il avait envisagé d'aller chercher le bonheur autre part, là où il serait moins dur à trouver, et de faire une croix définitive sur toute forme d'amour partagé.

Mais là, il était tombé amoureux de Kurogane. Le fait de l'admettre avait déjà été difficile en soi ; mais en plus, il en était au pire moment de la relation, celui où il était conscient d'être amoureux tout en ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir à propos des sentiments de l'autre – et Kurogane n'était pas du genre très loquace. Ok, il l'avait embrassé, mais il venait d'apprendre la mort de ses parents, et ça pouvait très bien relever d'un besoin de chaleur humaine plus que d'une éventuelle manifestation de sentiments.

C'était avec ce genre de pensées que Fye se prenait la tête depuis un mois. Il était voué à tourner en rond jusqu'au retour de Kurogane, il en était déjà certain ; maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour accélérer les choses, c'était de donner son adresse e-mail à Gabriel, qui la donnerait à Kurogane, et peut-être que comme ça…

Soudainement plein d'espoir, il se précipita sur son ordinateur pour écrire un mail à Gabriel, lui demandant de transférer son adresse à Kurogane pour qu'il lui envoie de ses nouvelles. Ce à quoi Gabriel, qui était précisément sur internet à l'instant précis, répondit aussitôt qu'il le ferait – et comme finalement, il n'avait pas _si_ mauvais fond, il effectua sa tâche juste après avoir répondu à Fye, qui avait recommencé à faire les cents pas. Il était seize heures, ici, donc au Japon, il était déjà tard, vers vingt-trois heures. Kurogane ne lui enverrait certainement pas de mail à cette heure-là, mais lui, Fye, peut-être qu'en se réveillant demain matin, il aurait la surprise de découvrir un mail de sa part dans sa boîte de réception…

Légèrement rasséréné, le blond put enfin mettre de côté ses angoisses et se pencher sur l'avancement de son livre, qui criait à l'abandon depuis quelques jours.

.oOo.

- On fait quelque chose ?

- On devrait, hein…

- Impossible. Sauf si vous n'avez pas peur de mourir.

- Mais on peut pas le laisser comme ça…

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix…

- Mais ça me fait pitié, il faut faire quelque chose.

De leur table, les jumeaux et Gabriel levèrent discrètement les yeux sur l'objet de leur conversation, une loque dépouillée de toute énergie vitale, aux cheveux emmêlés, à la barbe naissante, assise à l'autre bout de la pièce, et qui avait un jour été Fye.

- Je l'ai connu plus sexy, fit remarquer Nathaniel. Il faut l'aider, Gabriel…

- Impossible, répéta le blond. Trop dangereux. Regarde-le, le pauvre, t'as vu ses cernes ? Un seul mot, et tu le briserais en mille morceaux.

Le conciliabule entre les trois pestes avait naturellement commencé quand les jumeaux étaient entrés dans le café, trempés par l'averse qui s'abattait dehors, et qu'ils avaient remarqué la présence de Fye, tellement effacé et minable qu'il leur avait fallu y regarder à deux fois pour le reconnaître. Ils l'avaient vaguement salué, bien que Fye n'ait pas fait un seul geste qui puisse leur faire penser qu'il avait détecté leur présence, et ils étaient allés s'installer à côté de Gabriel, comprenant à quel point la situation était préoccupante.

- Il a toujours pas reçu de mail de Kurogane, c'est ça ?

- Alors que toi, il t'envoie des nouvelles régulièrement…

- Chut, Nathaniel, il va t'entendre !

- Aucun risque, regarde-le… Il est complètement dans les vapes.

Shaolan, derrière le bar, regardait alternativement le trio des comploteurs et Fye, qui avait une tasse de chocolat devant lui, à laquelle il n'avait pas touché – elle lui avait été gracieusement offerte par la maison après qu'il soit entré dans le café, avec la vivacité d'un zombie, et qu'il se soit assis, ou plutôt laissé tomber sur une chaise, sans que Shaolan arrive à lui tirer un seul mot sur la commande qu'il souhait faire. Le jeune homme avait dû faire preuve d'initiative, et il avait posé devant lui la boisson, sous le regard approbateur de Gabriel, mais son beau geste avait réduit à néant par l'immobilité totale de Fye, qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui, et encore moins esquissé un geste pour boire.

- Tain, Kurogane, maugréa Léo. Pourquoi il lui pas envoyé de mail ? C'est un vrai désastre.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, admit Gabriel. Pourtant je lui ai donné l'adresse, et il m'a juste dit merci, et il ne lui a rien écrit. Il est totalement insensible, ou quoi ? J'ai envie de prendre une photo de Fye et de lui envoyer, pour lui montrer l'ampleur des dégâts…

Pour ne rien arranger, la pluie tambourinait avec force contre les baies vitrées, malgré l'été qui était complètement installé, à présent, et Fye regardait les traces des gouttes sur la vitre sans les voir vraiment.

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine qu'il est une de ces gouttes qui vient s'écraser contre la baie vitrée, commenta Nathaniel sans se soucier de baisser la voix. Il est tout à fait le genre de type à se dire ça.

- Si ça continue comme ça, on va le retrouver à l'état de légume…

- C'est déjà le cas, fit remarquer Gabriel.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement les fit tous sursauter (sauf Fye), et ils levèrent la tête pour voir qui était le fidèle téméraire qui venait au café par un jour de mauvais temps comme celui-ci – et toutes les bouches s'arrondirent en O lorsqu'ils virent les cheveux bruns et les yeux rouges immanquables de la personne qui leur causait tant de souci.

- Kurogane ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

C'était le seul mot qui aurait pu réveiller l'attention de Fye ; Gabriel le vit relever les yeux, et contempler d'un air stupéfait la silhouette du brun, comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition – mais la façon dont les jumeaux s'accrochèrent à son cou ne laissèrent aucun doute quant à la matérialité de Kurogane.

- Ça va, foutez-moi la paix, grogna-t-il. Laissez-moi un peu d'air, j'étouffe.

Au son de sa voix, les derniers doutes de Fye semblèrent s'effondrer, car il se releva brusquement, ce qui ne passa inaperçu pour personne, car sa chaise se renversa avec un fracas du tonnerre. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, et les jumeaux se hâtèrent de lâcher le brun ; l'aura de Fye faisait comprendre aussi clairement que des mots toute l'étendue de sa colère – même Gabriel, qui en connaissait un rayon en regards assassins, se sentit figé sur sa chaise. C'était de la glace qui crépitait dans les yeux de Fye, et chacun eut l'impression de sentir la température ambiante du café se refroidir de quelques degrés.

- Salut, lança Kurogane avec hésitation.

Un instant, l'indignation de Fye sembla au-delà des mots, et tout le monde se ratatina devant l'intensité de sa rage. Les jumeaux avaient les yeux écarquillés, ignorant que Fye pouvait être effrayant à ce point, Gabriel remerciait silencieusement qui de droit de ne pas être à la place de Kurogane en cet instant précis, et Shaolan se terrait derrière son bar, effaré par la transformation de Fye, passé en un instant de loque à démon.

- "Salut" ? s'exclama le blond d'une voix étranglée. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Après deux mois d'absence sans un seul mail, sans une seule réponse, sans même nous prévenir de ton retour ?

Sa voix grimpait de plus en plus dans les aigus, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'imminence d'une crise, et Kurogane semblait pris au dépourvu par sa réaction ; il n'avait certainement pas imaginé qu'il se ferait recevoir de cette façon après deux mois d'absence.

- Crétin ! glapit Fye, qui ramassa ses affaires et sortit du bar en courant, tout en passant devant un Kurogane si éberlué qu'il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

La porte claqua derrière le blond, et en silence de mort suivit son départ, jusque ce que Kurogane marmonne :

- Euh, je…

- Rattrape-le, abruti ! s'exclama Gabriel en se levant brutalement. Vite !

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois ; en deux temps trois mouvements, il était dehors, et courait pour rattraper Fye, qui s'échappait dans la rue en face, tandis que Gabriel et les jumeaux se collaient à la baie vitrée pour ne rien rater.

- Quelqu'un a du pop-corn ?

.oOo.

- Fye ! Attends !

Kurogane était grand, fort et rapide, et Fye était une loque sous-alimentée ; le combat était perdu d'avance pour le blondinet, et ils étaient encore en vue du bar quand Kurogane lui attrapa le poignet.

- Lâche-moi ! brailla Fye, dont les larmes sur les joues se mélangeaient avec la pluie. Si tu voulais vraiment que je reste à tes côtés, un simple mail aurait suffi !

- Désolé, marmonna Kurogane. Vraiment désolé…

- _Désolé ?_ Et tu crois que ça suffit, de me dire ça ? Je te prenais pour un type bien, mais une fois de plus, je suis tombé sur un connard !

Le blond essayait de se débattre, mais Kurogane le tenait fermement – et il pouvait sentir son poignet trembler dans sa main, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire ; c'était maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point sa conduite avait été stupide.

- Écoute… Je suis désolé. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Calmement ?

- Pas envie, balbutia Fye, qui avait l'air réellement pitoyable avec ses cheveux blonds trempés collés contre ses joues et ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Juste un peu, insista Kurogane. Laisse-moi juste m'expliquer… Ok ?

Un simple reniflement lui répondit, qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment ; mais le brun préféra jouer la prudence et ne lâcha pas le poignet de Fye.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas t'avoir envoyé de mail, à part l'indécision…

C'était une entrée en matière plutôt maladroite, et Fye leva sur lui un regard où l'indignation se mêlait à l'incrédulité, et Kurogane se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Enfin, j'ai aussi été très occupé… Cette histoire de succession, ce n'était pas de tout repos…

C'était bas de jouer sur la corde du décès familial, mais Kurogane savait que Fye ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir totalement s'il utilisait cette excuse, et il voulait vraiment que le blond l'écoute jusqu'au bout, quitte à user des plus vils stratagèmes. La phrase fit son effet ; Fye prit un air mi-figue mi-raisin, et il arrêta de se débattre. Un instant, il eut l'air d'hésiter entre lui demander des nouvelles et continuer à faire la tête, mais la fierté prit le dessus et il ne posa pas de questions.

- J'ai voulu t'envoyer un mail plusieurs fois, reprit Kurogane. Puis je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'on en parle face à face, pas par Internet… Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi long.

- Tu parles, renifla Fye d'un air revêche. Je t'ai envoyé des milliards de mails… T'aurais pu au moins répondre à l'un d'entre eux.

La véritable explication, c'était que Kurogane n'était pas certain de ce qu'il fallait répondre à ces mails. Au début, Fye lui demandait simplement de ses nouvelles, mais il laissait de plus en plus transparaître ses sentiments au fur et à mesure des courriers et Kurogane, qui l'avait laissé en plan après une sorte de baiser un peu forcé, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Fye finisse par s'intéresser à lui. Et le blond était de plus en plus explicite au fur et à mesure des mails, et Kurogane ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu'il était loin, et parce qu'il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée ; et si ses soi-disant sentiments à l'égard de Fye n'étaient qu'une illusion due au fait qu'il le côtoyait tous les jours, quand il travaillait au café ? Il aurait l'air bien, à dire "moi aussi, je t'aime", et à revenir en France pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais la façon dont son cœur s'était serré quand il avait revu le blond ne signifiait qu'une chose : quoi qu'il ait pu en penser durant son absence, c'était loin d'être une simple illusion.

- Je sais, répondit le brun. Mais je voulais qu'on en parle en face…

C'était un peu embarrassant, de se retrouver comme ça, face à face, après deux mois d'absence… Et Fye le regardait avec un air d'attente évident, et tout allait se jouer maintenant. Le moment de la confrontation était arrivé. Peu importait qu'ils soient en train de se faire tremper par la pluie, ce n'était plus le moment de reculer.

- Kurogane…

L'anxiété était palpable dans la voix du blond, et Kurogane songea rapidement qu'il avait l'air prêt à se briser au moindre choc. Il se rappelait de ses paroles de tout à l'heure : "_une fois de plus, je suis tombé sur un connard_"… Il avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon, question déception amoureuses.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? demanda Fye d'une voix faible. J'ai passé un temps fou à m'interroger sur ce baiser, quand je suis venu te voir chez toi… Tu m'embrasses, et tout de suite après ça, tu disparais pendant deux mois sans m'envoyer de nouvelles. Je t'avoue que ça n'a pas été la période la plus réjouissante de toute ma vie. Encore heureux que ce n'ait été qu'un baiser, et pas plus.

Il eut un petit sourire amer, et pour la première fois, Kurogane réalisa que c'était à lui qu'il fallait attribuer ses cernes et la barbe qui naissait sur ses joues, et que le blond n'avait pas pris la peine de raser. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et Fye lui semblait un peu amaigri, maintenant qu'il l'observait avec attention. Il ressentit brusquement un affreux élan de culpabilité, et se maudit de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'envoyer juste un petit mail de rien du tout, un mail innocent – ça n'aurait rien signifié de particulier et ça lui aurait peut-être évité de finir dans cet état… Il le savait, pourtant, que Fye avait une sensibilité exacerbée, et qu'un rien pouvait l'affecter profondément. Il avait vraiment fait l'imbécile, sur ce coup-là – même si, pour sa défense, il ne pensait pas le blond aussi sérieusement accroché.

- Alors…, reprit Fye lentement, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot… Quoi que tu dises… Autant être sincère, d'accord ?

Kurogane ne répondit pas tout de suite – d'abord, que pouvait-il répondre ? C'était beaucoup trop tôt, pour lui en tout cas, pour dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant que "je t'aime", et il ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre les deux ? Il regretta de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus en détails à ce moment quand il avait encore l'occasion…

Alors qu'il gardait le silence, Fye le regardait d'un air littéralement décomposé – pour lui, cette longue hésitation ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il cherchait ses mots pour refuser d'aller plus loin entre eux. C'était le moment où il devait se préparer psychologiquement à se faire rejeter une énième fois ; le bon côté des choses, c'était que cette fois, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'attacher sérieusement à Kurogane (du moins, se disait-il), et donc qu'il souffrirait certainement moins que d'habitude…

Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsque Kurogane reprit la parole.

- Écoute…

Les précautions que prenait le brun pour formuler sa phrase firent aussitôt imaginer les pires choses à Fye, qui eut envie de le couper pour s'exclamer "c'est pas grave, tant pis, on oublie cette conversation !". Mais il hésita trop longtemps, et Kurogane continua :

- Je suis désolé de…

- Aaah ! C'est bon, arrête ! s'exclama Fye, qui n'aurait pas pu en supporter plus. Ne dis rien de plus !

Kurogane cligna des yeux.

- Mais j'ai même pas fini.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire ! Je sais bien que je suis un type trop sentimental et que c'est la plaie pour les autres, je comprends tout à fait. Alors…

- Laisse-moi finir, abruti, le coupa Kurogane, agacé. J'allais dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de nouvelles, mais que c'était pas pour ça que…

Le brun s'interrompit, suprêmement mal à l'aise, et Fye le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, dans l'attente de la suite.

- Que quoi ?

- Que je, je… C'est pas pour ça que, que je t'aime pas, voilà.

C'était le genre de moment que Kurogane détestait le plus, quand il fallait être honnête avec lui-même. Fye le fixait, tellement persuadé que le brun allait le rejeter qu'il ne comprenait même pas ce qui venait de se passer.

- T… T'as dit quoi, là ? balbutia-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas me faire répéter un truc pareil ? grogna Kurogane, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Fallait piger la première fois !

Toutefois, pour ne pas laisser d'ambiguïté sur l'issue de la discussion, il attira Fye contre lui et l'embrassa, alors que le blond était pétrifié de surprise, incapable de faire un seul geste – du moins, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Kurogane vienne titiller la sienne, ce qui eut le même résultat qu'un choc électrique, et réussit à le ramener (plus ou moins) à la réalité. Du moins, celle qui concernait Kurogane, parce qu'en dehors de ça, il avait totalement oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue, sous la pluie, et que les rares passants les regardaient d'un air médusé.

Par contre, une fois que Kurogane se fut reculé, un millième de seconde ou un quart de siècle après, ils purent tous les deux distinguer clairement Gabriel et les jumeaux qui étaient collés à la vitre du côté gauche du bar, et qui faisaient de grands signes pour manifester toute leur approbation – et aussi pour signaler qu'ils n'avaient pas raté une miette du spectacle.

- Les chieurs, marmonna Kurogane, qui tenait toujours Fye contre lui.

- Pas grave, sourit le blond. On peut aussi aller dans un endroit où ils ne pourront pas nous voir. Si c'est d'accord, bien sûr…?

Malgré la preuve physique donnée par Kurogane, il ne semblait pas encore bien certain de ce qui venait de se passer, et il regardait Kurogane avec attention – mais le brun n'avait aucune intention de démentir ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'approuve. De préférence là où il y aura une douche, parce que j'ai à peine eu le temps de déposer mes bagages chez moi avant de venir au café, et douze heures d'avion, on les sent passer…

- On les sent tout court, répondit Fye avec un petit sourire vicieux, en secouant la chemise du brun.

La remarque lui valut de se prendre une tape sur la tête, et l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu chez Kurogane, là où les yeux de Gabriel et des jumeaux (et de Shaolan, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre) ne pouvaient plus les suivre.

.oOo.

L'été touchait à sa fin, et la rentrée était imminente ; pour les jumeaux, en tout cas, parce que ni Kurogane, ni Fye, ni Gabriel, et encore moins la Dame aux bijoux, n'étaient concernés. Kurogane racontait encore à qui voulait l'entendre son voyage de deux mois au Japon : la façon dont sa famille l'avait presque séquestré pour qu'il y reste, les funérailles longues et ennuyeuses, les galères qu'il avait connu là-bas pour la succession (dont tous les détails n'étaient pas encore réglés, mais le brun n'avait pas voulu rester là-bas plus longtemps), tout le génie qu'il avait déployé à éviter Tomoyo (au sujet de laquelle les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler) et la diplomatie dont il avait dû user pour que sa famille lui paye un billet de retour en France.

- Alors que Tomoyo est restée là-bas, gémissaient les jumeaux.

- Encore heureux, s'exclama le brun, qui avait réintégré sa place derrière le bar, et qui laissait à Shaolan et Sakura le soin de s'occuper des commandes. Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous êtes là, vous ? C'était pas aujourd'hui, votre pré-rentrée à la fac ?

Léo et Nathaniel se jetèrent un regard interloqué.

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- C'est possible que ce soit aujourd'hui…

- Merde, on a encore oublié !

- Tant pis, il est trop tard maintenant, ça doit déjà être fini…

- Vous êtes deux imbéciles, constata Kurogane avec calme.

- Non, on a eu notre bac mention bien, répondit fièrement Nathaniel.

- Vous avez falsifié les copies, certainement, sourit Fye, qui était accoudé au bar à côté des jumeaux.

La différence entre le Fye pendant l'absence de Kurogane et le Fye actuel était frappante ; ses cernes avaient disparu, ses cheveux semblaient plus lumineux, ses yeux étaient aussi limpides qu'un ciel de printemps, bref, il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme ; et quand il souriait, cette fois, c'était sincère – ce qui constituait une sacrée nouveauté.

- On a pas besoin de ça ! répliqua Nathaniel d'un air méprisant. Nous, on la joue au talent !

Un rire incrédule s'éleva au fond du bar, et les jumeaux se retournèrent immédiatement vers Gabriel, assis à sa table habituelle, un café devant lui, et Joshua installé en face.

- C'est quoi ce rire ? Tu doutes de nous ? s'exclama Nathaniel d'un ton menaçant.

- Naïfs enfants ! s'exclama Gabriel, très sûr de lui. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le talent.

- Parce qu'un type qui passe ses journées à faire un boulot aussi minable que celui de traducteur le sait, peut-être ? ironisa Léo.

- Bien sûr, répondit Gabriel calmement. Le talent, par exemple, c'est de pouvoir supporter ce type, là, en face de moi.

Affirmation qui n'eut pas franchement l'air de plaire au type en question, qui jeta un regard noir à Gabriel, et répondit calmement :

- T'avais l'air de plutôt bien me supporter cette nuit, pourtant.

Les jumeaux gloussèrent, et Gabriel fusilla Joshua du regard – il aurait dû y songer avant de le provoquer, mais Joshua n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Mais bon, c'était sans doute une des choses qui le rendaient attirant…

Ce fut le moment que choisit Gabou, le chaton blanc aux yeux bleus, pour émerger de son sommeil et commencer à se promener sur le bar en miaulant pour attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Pendant l'absence de Kurogane, c'était Gabriel qui s'en était occupé, mais maintenant que le brun était revenu, le chat avait réintégré sa fonction de mascotte du café, et il avait l'air plus qu'heureux de retrouver ses habitudes de privilégié, et son panier moelleux tout au bout du bar.

- Il a sacrément grandi pendant mon absence, marmonna Kurogane en observant le chat d'un air pensif.

- Tu sais que t'as déjà répété ça dix fois depuis que t'es rentré, papy ? fit remarquer Nathaniel. Change de disque !

- Oh, ça va, hein, grogna le brun. Si t'as rien d'autre à faire, tu peux aussi squatter ailleurs. Essayer d'aller en cours, pour une fois.

- Pas de problème, j'irai demain, répondit Nathaniel avec désinvolture. Après tout, ce n'était que la pré-rentrée, rien de bien important…

- Vous allez encore passer l'année à sécher ? demanda Kurogane, blasé.

- Bien sûr que non, enfin, tu nous connais, Kuro-chan ! s'exclama Léo, l'air outré. On a pris la décision d'aller en cours au moins une fois par semaine.

- C'est déjà bien, renchérit Nathaniel.

Kurogane poussa un soupir pour la forme, mais à vrai dire, la procrastination chronique des jumeaux constituait une de ses sources d'amusement les plus régulières, et il aurait été déçu de ne plus les voir passer au café pour l'année à venir, d'autant que leur fac était désormais plus loin que le lycée. Il jeta un regard à Fye, qui lui répondit par un sourire, et songea avec fierté que c'était dans son café qu'il se sentait le mieux, avec son blondinet accoudé au bar, ces imbéciles de gamins, Gabriel et Joshua, le chaton, et même la dame aux bijoux, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas très causante. C'était _sa_ petite routine tranquille, qui continuerait encore et encore, et il en était extrêmement satisfait. Là, en cet instant précis, il se sentait d'humeur à faire face à n'importe quoi…

- Salut tout le monde !

Rectification : _presque_ n'importe quoi.

- Tomoyooooooo !

Avec horreur, il vit sa cousine passer le seuil du café, rayonnante, et les jumeaux qui se jetèrent aussitôt sur elle, éblouis de bonheur.

- Je suis revenue te tenir compagnie, Kuro-chan ! s'exclama la jeune fille. À partir de maintenant, je pourrai venir tous les jours te voir, pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul !

Alors que Gabriel éclatait de rire, Kurogane et Fye se jetaient un regard alarmé – Tomoyo, venir _tous les jours_…?

Bon ok, dans "routine tranquille", il pouvait enlever le "tranquille" – visiblement, ce ne serait pas encore cette année que le café connaîtrait un peu de calme…

Mais enfin, c'était peut-être comme ça que c'était le plus amusant.

.oOo.

THE END

.oOo.

* * *

Chers amis, j'espère que vous étiez fans de guimauve ! \o/ La prochaine fois je vous ferai une deathfic pour compenser. XD Avec un lemon ! \o/ (je dis ça à chaque fois...)

N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez m'envoyer des mots, vous êtes les bienvenus ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne le nouveau concept, vous pouvez m'envoyer une chanson, que j'écouterai, et j'essayerai d'écrire quelque chose qui colle avec l'ambiance de la chanson. ^^ C'est un truc totalement expérimental, je ne garantis pas que je serai capable de pondre quelque chose, au final, mais vous pouvez toujours envoyer un titre de chanson si vous voulez ! (trouvable sur youtube, de préférence ^^)

Maintenant les réponses à reviews de mes chéris d'anonymes que je n'oublie pas ! \o/

**Someonee** : Merci infiniment pour ta review si gentille *o* contente que tu les aies toutes aimées ! J'espère que celui-là t'aura plu aussi \o/  
**Ayu** : J'ai mis le temps à continuer, mais bon XD merci !  
**Tomoyotrc** : toujours pas de lemon dans celui-là non plus, désolée ^^' Je ... Je le ferai un jour OO Si si... un jour OO  
**Narue Ai** : ah la la, tes reviews XD mes chevilles gonflent comme c'est pas permis quand je les lis, heureusement que j'ai des amis pour me remettre à ma place quand il le faut XD et MERCI pour tes mots ! \o/ Je les utiliserai ^^ (quand par contre, je ne me prononce pas... ^^')  
**Madoka** : aaah, vraiment désolée XD Je vous frustre toutes, avec mes fics sans lemon, on dirait OO mais un jour, un jour... o/  
**Nisha** : Merci pour tes reviews ! \o/ une défendatrice (ce mot EXISTE *mode lavage de cerveau on*) d'un non-lemon \o/ et puis, mieux vaut pas de lemon qu'un lemon mal écrit, pas vrai ? *sifflote en s'éloignant doucement* Merci pour "génialement tarée", quel joli compliment :D  
**Youpiny** : t'es du même avis que ma meilleure amie violoncelliste, qui aurait voulu que ce soit l'inverse XD m'enfin le piano va trop bien à Fye, moi je trouve OO et le violoncelle, c'est chaud et intense comme Kurogane :D  
**nOw **: (j'avoue, j'ai dû copier coller ton pseudo. *s'enfuit*) : A mes yeux, ils sont très OOC, ces Kuro et ces Fye xD mais enfin, si tu dis que non, ça me fait plaisir. XD Les bonnes idées s'amenuisent, mais j'espère en retrouver XD bref, je suis super contente que tu les aies aimés, ces OS, et surtout si tu dis que tu commentes peu sur ff net, ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir tout plein *o* *o* *o* merci ! \o/  
**chii46** : héhé, le compte-rendu du karma et des clopes et de l'alcool XD C'est qu'il était marrant à faire, celui-là XD Sinon t'as eu du bol, pour le peu que j'update, de tomber sur un nouveau chapitre (la preuve ._.). Eeeeh non, encore pas de lemon...  
**Mokona-pyuh** : eh bien, merci beaucoup ! J'ai continué ! *o* *toute émerveillée*

.oOo.

Voilà mes anonychous !

Et là, ici, devant vous, je fais une promesse solennelle : JE FERAI UN LEMON DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! \o/  
Enfin... j'essayerai. *s'enfuit*

Par contre, à titre d'information, je ne sais pas quand ce prochain chapitre pourra arriver... Déjà qu'en année scolaire normale, j'en écris pas une, mais si on prend en compte que l'année prochaine, je vais étudier à l'étranger, je risque sérieusement de ne pas vous revoir pendant plus d'un an OO

MAIS ! Je vous bisoute jusqu'à la prochaine fois quand même, ce qui compensera un peu... j'espère... non ...? *s'enfuit*

Si Gabriel et Joshua vous ont plu, vous pouvez les retrouver dans mes histoires originales dont ils sont les héros sur fiction press, même pseudo ! \o/

A plus, mauvaise troupe ! \o/


	16. Lili

Salut, mes gens ! Comment allez-vous ? On va essayer de faire comme si ça ne faisait pas un an que je vous avais laissé en plan pour ces trucs en vrac, d'accord ? Allez, on est d'accord. o/

Donc, les mots de ce one-shot nous viennent cette fois de Narue Ai, et sont les suivants : -Lili (U-turn) Aaron -drogue -limbes -éther -retentir -glas - métempsychose -pluie torrentielle. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à les utiliser !

Bonne lecture ! (Vous feriez mieux d'aller faire pipi avant, car, encore une fois... c'est assez long.)

* * *

.oOo.

De notre enfance, j'avais gardé une image de toi lumineuse, un petit ange en train de rire au soleil, avec tes cheveux rayonnant dans la lumière d'une fin d'après-midi, et tes yeux bleus sans soucis, infinis comme le ciel de l'été. Il me suffisait d'y penser, et je pouvais même encore entendre le son de ton rire cristallin, celui que tu prenais lorsque tu venais de me jouer un bon tour, et je sentais encore l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, sur laquelle on avait fait des roulades jusqu'à plus soif. La scène était restée gravée dans ma mémoire dans tous ses détails, bien rangée dans le tiroir des souvenirs anciens et précieux.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos retrouvailles se passeraient de cette façon.

- Il est en arrêt cardio-respiratoire ! Il faut lui injecter deux milligrammes de naxolone, vite !

- Personne ne le connaît ? Il n'a pas de famille ?

- Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui… On ne sait pas qui c'est. Quel malheur…

Je ne peux que fixer ton visage pâle – plus que pâle ; livide – et rester immobile, choqué, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

- Kurogane, tu te réveilles ? Il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul !

- Je… Je le connais.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Comment il s'appelle ?

Quelque part, je ne suis pas sûr – est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de me tromper, est-ce que tu es vraiment la même personne, l'adulte que cet enfant est devenu ? En se fiant aux traits du visage, tu lui ressembles sans commune mesure… Mais tout est horriblement différent. Peut-être à cause de tes cernes, tes joues pâles, tes poignets si fins… Tu n'étais pas particulièrement épais quand tu étais petit, non plus, mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pu aller en s'aggravant.

- _Alors, Kurogane ?_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- C'est… C'est Fye. Il s'appelle Fye. Fye D. Flowright… Je crois que c'est lui.

- D'où tu le connais ?

- C'est… C'était… mon ami d'enfance. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quelques années…

En vérité, ils se moquent de savoir que tu as été mon ami d'enfance. Ils n'ont même pas écouté la fin de ma phrase. Tandis qu'un docteur t'injecte la vie dans la veines, un des mes collègues infirmier file vérifier sur l'ordinateur qui est censé être. Sans identité, tu n'existes pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'avais pas de papiers sur toi quand on t'a découvert, quand l'ambulance t'a emmené ici. Et si je n'avais pas été là pour te reconnaître, c'est peut-être anonymement que tu aurais lutté entre la vie et la mort. Mais moi, je suis là, maintenant, pour t'obliger à vivre, parce que tu ne peux plus mourir, puisqu'on s'est retrouvés. Le Destin ne serait pas assez cruel pour nous séparer une deuxième fois, précisément au moment de nos retrouvailles. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne suis pas seul pour te sortir de là, évidemment ; on est plusieurs à se relayer. On t'a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, on t'a injecté tout ce qu'on pouvait t'injecter, et on t'a installé dans un lit en attendant que tu te réveilles, mais pour l'instant, tu es toujours inconscient, perdu dans les **limbes**, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te fixer, avec l'impression qu'un grand trou noir béant s'est ouvert dans ma poitrine. À te voir comme ça, flottant dans ta chemise d'hôpital, les yeux cerclés de noir, les joues creusées, les bras jonchés d'innombrables plaies, je ne peux qu'imaginer la lente descente aux Enfers que tu as dû vivre, pendant que moi, absorbé par mes études, mon boulot, je ne pensais plus du tout à ce petit garçon blond que j'avais connu, pas plus que je ne me demandais ce qu'il était devenu. Pendant que je marchais sur le chemin pour devenir adulte, toi, tu tombais dans les précipices qui le bordaient. Pendant que je carburais au café pour tenir plusieurs nuits blanches de révisions, toi, tu fonctionnais à l'héroïne.

Enfants, on était plus proches que n'importe qui ; adultes, le fossé qui nous sépare relève de l'infranchissable.

Et pourtant, j'ai le souvenir de cette promesse que j'avais faite, un jour d'euphorie sans doute, celle où je disais que je te protègerais toute ma vie. Les années ont passé, et il est un peu tard, peut-être, mais maintenant, tu as plus que jamais besoin d'être protégé ; maintenant, alors que ton cœur si faible s'efforce de continuer à battre, alors que ton esprit dérive dans un néant infini, alors que tu as l'air si fragile, échoué dans ce lit d'hôpital, et que tout le monde a oublié ton existence.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je veille sur toi. C'est mon boulot, après tout, mais j'ai rarement l'habitude de le prendre tant à cœur. C'est même plus que ça ; je suis littéralement rivé à ton moindre souffle, et mon cœur s'arrête quand je n'entends plus ta respiration irrégulière ; c'est juste que tu respires comme tu existes : en silence, comme une ombre.

Ce n'est pas en restant à tes côtés maintenant que je pourrai rattraper toutes ces années d'absence, tous ces moments où, peut-être, tu as appelé mon nom, quand tu voulais t'en sortir, et que seuls les bruits du mari tapant sa femme dans l'appartement d'à côté te répondaient. Je ne sais pas. J'imagine. Peut-être que tu es devenu riche, et que tu t'es mis à la **drogue** parce que les riches se droguent pour oublier qu'ils peuvent avoir le monde à leurs pieds. Peut-être que tu étais un type parfaitement normal, et qu'on t'a initié aux stupéfiants contre ta volonté, et qu'il a suffi d'une fois pour te rendre dépendant. Ou simplement, peut-être que tout est allé de mal en pis dans ta vie, et que c'était le seul moyen de te débarrasser de ta douleur, pour quelques heures…

Peut-être que cette overdose, tu l'as décidée exprès, comme un rite de passage vers l'autre monde, une **métempsychose** salvatrice, n'importe quoi, si ça te permettait de quitter ce corps pour de bon.

Mais tant que tu dormiras, toutes ces questions resteront sans réponse…

Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît…

.oOo.

- Kurogane ! Il a ouvert les yeux !

Voilà le moment que j'attendais tant ; et aussi celui que je craignais le plus. Je me précipite auprès de toi – pourquoi faut-il que ce soit justement au seul moment de la journée où je ne suis pas près de toi qu'il faut que tu te réveilles ? Mais peu importe ; tu ouvres les yeux, c'est le principal.

- Fye ? Vous m'entendez ? Fye ?

Tu ne leur réponds pas. Peut-être que ce nom n'évoque plus rien pour toi ; mais moi, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé. Tes cheveux ont perdu cet éclat d'or qui rayonnait au soleil, et ce blond terne qui est devenu le tien ne te va pas du tout ; et tes yeux, d'infinis qu'ils étaient, sont devenus néant – mais c'est toi tout de même. Impossible de s'y tromper.

Est-ce que si c'est moi qui appelle ton nom, une étincelle de vie naîtra dans ton regard ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer.

- Fye… C'est moi, Kurogane…

Je n'espérais pas vraiment, et j'avais raison ; que ce soit moi, l'interne de service, ou le médecin lui-même qui t'appelle, tu ne réagis pas. Tes yeux se sont peut-être ouverts au monde, mais ton esprit, lui, est resté dans les limbes…

- Il est peut-être en mort cérébrale, chuchote quelqu'un.

Je frissonne – non ! La mort cérébrale, c'est pour les autres. Pas pour les petits garçons qui riaient au soleil en se roulant dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Tu ne peux pas être en mort cérébrale.

- Impossible, répond le docteur, ses pupilles se rétractent à la lumière. Et il a ouvert les yeux de lui-même. C'est juste qu'il doit être en état de choc.

J'ai le cœur qui bat sourdement dans ma poitrine, et les mains moites – la mort cérébrale, c'est trop horrible pour pouvoir t'arriver à toi… J'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras ce toubib qui confirme que le destin ne s'acharne pas à ce point sur ton corps si fragile.

- Fye…

Je passe mes heures assis à côté de toi. Tu as refermé les yeux sans avoir prononcé une parole, mais au moins, tu n'es plus entre la vie et la mort. C'est dans un sommeil réparateur que ton esprit est maintenant plongé, et non plus dans un coma effrayant. J'attends en silence le moment où tu ouvriras une nouvelle fois les yeux. Alimenté par intraveineuse, tes joues ont repris quelques couleurs, chassant la lividité cadavérique qui était la tienne lorsque l'ambulance t'a déposé ici. Tes cernes n'ont pas disparu, mais ton expression est presque sereine ; les effets du manque ne se font pas ressentir pour l'instant, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque tu t'éveilleras à nouveau ? Peut-être qu'il te faudra des doses massives de morphine pour surmonter la dépendance…

Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas tout seul que tu pourras t'en sortir. Et si je me dis que je dois être ta béquille dans cette longue épreuve, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pitié de toi ; mais si je ne t'aide pas, qui le fera ? Toi qui n'as plus de famille, comme je l'ai appris par la bouche de mon collègue interne, et qui n'as pas d'amis, ou alors des amis qui ne sont pas encore venus te voir à l'hôpital. Celui qui te soutiendra, pendant tout ce temps, ce sera moi. Pas parce que je m'y sens obligé, au vu du vide intersidéral de tes relations sociales ; simplement parce qu'il n'a suffi que de quelques secondes à voir ton visage endormi pour retrouver tout l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour toi quand on était gosses.

Pendant que tu dors calmement, sans avoir conscience de rien, moi, je déroule mon scénario dans ma tête ; ton sevrage, ta convalescence, ton abstinence, et moi à tes côtés. Et c'est en écoutant ton souffle diaphane que je me rends compte à quel point c'est idiot de songer au futur, alors que là, dans le présent, je ne sais rien de toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens encore de moi, ni pourquoi tu en es venu à consommer de l'héroïne, et surtout, si tu as la volonté d'arrêter d'en prendre. Rien ne peut être effectué sans cette base-là – et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu le voudras autant que moi…

Ce n'est que longtemps après que tu ouvres à nouveau les yeux ; plus réactif, cette fois, tu jettes un regard à droite, un regard à gauche. Je ne sais pas si tu vois grand-chose, si tu es assez lucide pour te rendre compte que je suis à côté, et que la chaleur qui entoure ta main, c'est la mienne que j'ai posée dessus. Tu ne dis rien, tu bouges les yeux en silence ; je sais que je devrais appeler mes collègues, et commencer à t'examiner pour voir si toutes tes fonctions motrices sont intactes, mais je voudrais profiter de ce moment entre toi et moi, cet instant privilégié où je suis le seul pour qui tu es éveillé. Tes yeux se fixent sur moi – ils doivent sans doute me voir, malgré tout.

- Fye ? Tu m'entends ?

Tu ne réponds pas, et tes lèvres ne font aucun mouvement, mais tu clignes des yeux – je ne sais pas si je dois interpréter ça comme une réponse.

- Si tu m'entends, ferme les yeux…

Et tu le fais. Doucement, tes paupières se ferment, puis s'ouvrent à nouveau. Je crois que ma main se met à trembler légèrement, par-dessus la tienne, et ma gorge se serre comme si un cordon invisible commençait à l'enserrer doucement – c'est ainsi que se présente notre première communication depuis toutes ces années. Des personnes "normales" se seraient revues par hasard dans la rue, auraient dit "ça fait un bail!" et seraient allées prendre un café ensemble pour parler du bon vieux temps. Moi, je suis assis à côté de toi dans un lit d'hôpital, à te demander si tu m'entends, et à te regarder cligner des yeux en guise de réponse. Mais ça ne fait rien, parce que tu es en vie et que tu es conscient – après tout, la normalité, c'est quelque chose de très surfait.

C'est maintenant, alors que tu te réveilles, que je me rends à quel point ton sommeil m'a mis sur des charbons ardents. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que les gobelets de café, ma drogue à moi, s'amoncellent sur ta table de chevet, et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas dormi. C'est probablement pour ça que j'y vois flou, moi aussi ; c'est certainement le dérèglement de mon corps qui pousse mes yeux à créer ces larmes qui roulent sur mes joues et tombent sur tes draps. C'est stupide. Au lieu de pleurer, c'est le moment de rire, puisque tu vis, et que tu le sais…

- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant… Tu m'entends toujours ? Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends…

Et tu clignes à nouveau, et ta bouche se contracte, un rapide instant – la communication visuelle ne te suffit déjà plus, il te faut recourir à la parole. Malgré ça, quoi que tu veuilles me dire, rien ne dépasse le stade de tes lèvres, rien d'autre qu'un souffle fatigué. Mais ne t'en fais pas ; tout viendra en son temps, naturellement, et bientôt, tu parleras avec autant de volubilité que tu le faisais étant petit. Bientôt, je te le jure.

.oOo.

Le premier mot que tu as prononcé, lorsque tu en as été capable, ça a été "soif". Et moi, qui suis resté sans cesse à tes côtés, au point de ne même plus rentrer chez moi pour dormir, je me suis précipité pour te donner un verre d'eau. Et là, tu as contracté les lèvres comme si tu voulais sourire, mais peut-être que c'était un effet de mon imagination…

Depuis, j'attends de voir quel sera ton prochain mot. Héroïne ? Drogue ? Manque ? Besoin ? Ton sommeil était si agité, si douloureux, qu'il a fallu te mettre sous morphine quand même. Je n'imaginais pas que ça se ferait si tôt. Moi, tout ce que je connais des drogues, ce sont les symptômes qui accompagnent les overdoses, et les gestes qui sauvent parfois. Les sensations, la dépendance, tout ça, j'en connais la théorie, mais en pratique, ça m'est parfaitement étranger.

Tu dors toujours, abruti par les traitements – et quand tu ouvres les yeux, tes paupières sont si lourdes, et tes yeux si vides, que j'ai parfois du mal à ne pas baisser le regard. Je n'ose pas contempler ce spectacle, ta déchéance, et tes poignets si maigres, posés sur le lit comme s'ils pesaient trois grammes. Je suis sûr que si tu marchais dans la neige, tu ne laisserais pas de traces.

Finalement, au terme d'une attente que je ne saurais même pas mesurer en termes d'heures ou de jours, tu ouvres à nouveau les yeux, et cette fois, je lis tout de suite dans tes iris que ta conscience est plus nette que d'autres fois où tu me regardais sans même réaliser que j'étais là – probablement sans même être réveillé. Et tu bouges les lèvres, doucement. Je dois soulever ton masque respiratoire, et me pencher très près pour capter tes mots.

- Je… suis où ?

- À l'hôpital… Tu as fait une overdose d'héroïne… Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu es tiré d'affaire, tout va bien… Et moi je reste à côté de toi.

Pendant ton sommeil, j'imaginais les jours à venir, où tu serais assez en forme pour qu'on puisse parler des heures durant, pour que tu puisses m'apprendre ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et qu'on puisse rattraper toutes ces heures perdues. Mais maintenant, comme je te regarde, je me rends compte qu'il faudra encore un certain temps pour en arriver là. Tes yeux fatigués m'observent, et je me demande si tu me reconnais. Mais je ne te parle pas de moi, pas tout de suite. J'attends le moment où tu te demanderas ce que fait un parfait inconnu à ton chevet depuis des jours. Je ne veux pas t'abreuver d'informations. Tu sauras tout, en temps et en heure…

- Tu as soif ?

- O… Oui…

Je porte le gobelet d'eau à tes lèvres, et une de tes mains décharnées se pose dessus. Chaque fois que je les vois, je me jure de tout faire pour te sortir de là. Je me jure d'être celui qui te ramènera à la lumière, peu importe à quel point le chemin sera jonché d'obstacles. Et si jamais je devais m'en aller, ça ne serait pas avant que tes mains n'aient quitté cet aspect squelettique.

Je repose le gobelet, et je t'observe avec attention. Il y a de l'angoisse dans ton regard. Tes doigts tremblent un peu, et je pense que c'est moins dû à la peur d'être dans cet endroit inconnu qu'au manque que tu dois sans doute ressentir. Tu es resté endormi longtemps... Autant de temps où tu n'as pas pu prendre ta drogue. La sensation doit être insoutenable…

Mais tu ne dis rien. Rien à ce propos, en tout cas. Et moi, je ne peux plus voler de minutes supplémentaires avec toi : il faut que j'avertisse mes supérieurs que tu t'es réveillé. Je me lève, et tes mains se tendent vers moi, peut-être pour m'empêcher de partir. Je les prends dans les miennes, et je te souris, difficilement :

- Il faut que je prévienne les autres que tu t'es réveillé. Mais je reste là, d'accord ? Je serai toujours à portée.

En vérité, il faut que je travaille, moi aussi, je dois m'occuper de mes autres patients, mais j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi, promis.

Tes yeux continuent à me fixer d'un air effrayé que je ne t'ai jamais vu, même quand on était gosses, puis tu finis par fermer les paupières lentement, avant de les rouvrir, en guise d'assentiment. Je hoche la tête, et j'appelle enfin mes collègues afin qu'ils t'examinent – moi, je ne peux pas ; je serais capable de fausser le diagnostic rien que parce qu'il s'agit de toi.

D'après le médecin, ton état n'est plus préoccupant – pour lui, en tout cas, parce qu'il ne se soucie pas de ce qui viendra après. Mais c'est déjà un signe encourageant. Nourri par intraveineuse, tu recouvres petit à petit de ta force. C'est bon signe – sans doute la seule bonne chose qui te soit arrivée ces derniers temps. Personne n'est encore venu te voir. Quant à ton état civil, on pense que tu n'as pas d'assurance qui pourrait couvrir les frais d'hôpital. Mais tu es encore trop faible pour parler de ça – d'ailleurs, tu es trop faible pour parler tout court. Je suis le seul à qui tu dispenses quelques paroles, comme des poussières d'or envolées dans le vent. Personne d'autre, ici, n'a jamais entendu le son de ta voix. J'ose espérer que c'est parce que tu me fais confiance, parce que, quelque part, tu te souviens de moi… Bien sûr, si ça se trouve, c'est juste une coïncidence, ou une conséquence logique du fait que ce soit de loin moi qui, parmi mes collègues, passe le plus de temps à ton chevet. Statistiquement, tu as 80% de chances de tomber sur moi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche.

Mais je ne désespère pas. Un jour, tes paroles me seront réellement destinées – et pas juste quelques mots, mais des phrases entières.

.oOo.

J'ai dormi. J'ai mangé. J'ai soigné. J'ai fait des nuits de garde, et ça fait deux jours entiers que, totalement pris par mon travail, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de venir te rendre visite, même pour cinq petites minutes. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était de me tenir au courant de ton état auprès de mes collègues qui s'occupent de toi. Je me sens coupable, et j'ai déjà résolu de venir te voir dès le moment où je trouverai un instant de libre ; mais ça ne se passe pas comme je l'imaginais. Pour la première fois, c'est ta volonté qui se fait entendre.

- Kurogane, t'as une minute ?

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Tu sais, le malade de la 308, ton ami d'enfance…

- Fye ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, il se remet petit à petit. On a réduit les doses de morphine, et là, il est réveillé. Je crois qu'il veut te voir.

- Moi ?

Tu veux me voir, moi ?

- Oui. On voulait lui faire manger quelque chose, mais il refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, alors on a laissé tomber, et on lui a demandé s'il voulait quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait répondre, mais il a hoché la tête. On a demandé ce qu'il voulait, et il marmonné ton nom. Je crois.

Mon nom… Tu te souviens même de mon nom…

- Alors je suis venu te chercher. Si tu as un instant de libre pour aller le voir…

Je n'écoute pas le reste de sa phrase – je suis déjà en train de courir vers la chambre où tu m'attends, poussé par les ailes que tu viens de m'offrir en te souvenant de mon nom. Quand j'entre, et que je te vois dans ton lit, adossé à tes oreillers, je constate que deux simples jours peuvent changer beaucoup de choses, et ça ne fait que rendre plus cruelle la culpabilité que j'éprouve pour t'avoir laissé tout seul.

- Fye…

Tu esquisses un sourire. Un vrai, cette fois, pas de doute. Même tes yeux sont plus consistants. Bien sûr, tu as toujours autant l'air de souffrir, ta peau est toujours translucide, et ta maigreur toujours effarante, mais tu souris, et brusquement, le monde a l'air d'aller mieux. Brusquement, l'univers en gris et noir fait place à la couleur et la lumière.

- Kuro…

Je me précipite à tes côtés, et je te saisis les mains – elles sont si petites, si fines, qu'elles disparaissent entièrement dans les miennes. Est-ce que tu te souviens réellement de moi, ou est-ce que tu as entendu mon prénom prononcé par un de tes collègues ?

- Je suis là. Je ne te quitte plus. Tu voulais me voir ?

Tu hoches la tête, doucement, et de mon côté, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en train de déborder de gratitude – pour toi, qui as envie de me voir, pour la providence qui t'a fait atterrir dans l'hôpital où je travaille, et pour n'importe qui, là haut, qui a décidé que ton heure n'était pas encore venue. Tu es vivant, conscient, et tu me souris – je considère ça comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Tes lèvres sont sèches, craquelées, mais tu les ouvres à nouveau pour m'offrir les pépites d'or que sont tes mots.

- Kurogane…

Et mon nom dans ta bouche, mon existence dans tes souvenirs, après toutes ces années, je crois que c'est un miracle inespéré, dont je n'aurais pas soupçonné l'ampleur avant de te voir allongé entre les draps de ce lit d'hôpital.

- Je suis là. Comment tu te sens ?

Tu hésites. Tu fais un drôle de sourire embarrassé.

- Pas génial…

Et puis, subitement, tes yeux se brouillent, et se remplissent d'eau, et je contemple le spectacle, bouche bée. Je serre tes mains entre les miennes. Ne pleure pas – ce n'est pas la peine de te déshydrater encore plus.

- Je suis désolé…

C'est à peine si j'ai entendu les mots par-dessus ton souffle, alors que sur tes joues, les larmes continuent à rouler en silence.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De tout… D'être si pitoyable…

- C'est juste provisoire… Tu vas t'en sortir… J'y veillerai.

Tes lèvres se tordent en un sourire amer, à travers tes larmes, et sans prévenir, doucement, ta main serre la mienne – et moi, j'en ai le cœur qui se serre dans ma poitrine, à la fois incroyablement heureux de ce geste si simple, et désespéré de sentir la fragilité de tes doigts sur les miens. Mais je ne dis rien. Les secondes s'écoulent entre nous, silencieuses comme la neige qui tombe, et j'attends que tes larmes se tarissent.

- C'est étrange…

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

J'interroge ton regard, et tu m'offres un sourire un peu plus consistant – un peu plus rassurant – avant de répondre :

- J'ai pensé à toi, il n'y a pas longtemps. Je me disais que j'avais envie de te revoir… Et quand j'ouvre les yeux… la première personne que je vois, c'est toi. Peut-être que quelqu'un m'a entendu, quelque part…

Tu serres mes doigts contre les tiens, et je me dis qu'il y a tellement de choses, dans cette phrase. La plus longue que tu aies formulée depuis ton réveil – et dans laquelle tu me dis non seulement que tu te souviens de moi, mais aussi que tu avais envie de me voir, et que tu m'as reconnu dès que tu as ouvert les yeux.

Je suis idiot. C'est ridicule d'être bouleversé pour si peu…

- Tu pleures ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, crétin. J'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

Je voudrais tellement, _tellement_ être capable de faire quelque chose pour lui… Et là, c'est lui qui me prends les mains, qui les serre, qui me console. Pitoyable.

- Kuro-chan…

Oh – Kuro-chan. Le surnom réveille des souvenirs profondément enfouis dans ma mémoire, restés intouchés pendant plus de dix ans. C'est vrai… Tu m'appelais comme ça, quand on était enfants. Ça t'amusait de me voir protester, et on finissait invariablement par une course-poursuite. À l'époque, on ne pouvait pas supporter de rester séparés – j'imagine que si tu te souviens du surnom Kuro-chan, tu t'en rappelles aussi. On disait que notre amitié ne finirait jamais. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer sur le chemin pour qu'on finisse par s'éloigner au point de ne même plus prendre la peine de se donner des nouvelles…

Ce qui me fait penser à autre chose.

- Et tes amis ? Ils ne sont pas venus te voir…

Tu souris amèrement, et je regrette déjà ma phrase ; c'était peut-être trop tôt pour en parler.

- Je ne pense pas que mon dealer se dérangerait pour ça.

J'en ai le cœur qui s'arrête de battre, un court instant – je sais que c'est moi qui ai tendu la perche, en demandant des informations sur ta vie personnelle, mais la réponse me frappe comme une gifle lancée à toute volée. Et je fais de mon mieux pour ravaler cette expression troublée, choquée, qui infiltre mes traits, mais c'est déjà trop tard ; malgré ton état affaibli, tu l'as remarquée, et tu détournes le regard.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais ? tu dis doucement. Il n'y a aucun pacte qui nous lie. Je ne veux pas que tu restes par pitié. Je peux m'en sortir tout seul.

Tu me souris, et moi qui ai passé ces derniers jours à t'observer, en me demandant quelle personnalité abritait ton corps endormi d'adulte, je suis surpris. Alors, tu es du genre fier. Celui qui, même au fond du trou, ne veut pas de l'aide des autres, ni de leur pitié. Quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Déjà enfant, quand tu t'écorchais les genoux sur des cailloux, tu souriais en retenant très fort tes larmes.

- Je ne reste pas par pitié.

C'est autre chose. C'est indéfinissable. C'est la satisfaction de voir la couleur revenir sur tes joues, et la vie renaître dans tes yeux. C'est le soulagement de constater que tes épaules se soulèvent toujours au rythme de tes respirations. La pitié n'irait pas jusque là. Peut-être que c'est simplement ce qu'on appelle l'amitié – même si je la croyais évanouie depuis des années, elle n'était sans doute qu'endormie.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas que je sois à tes côtés ?

- Je…

Tu hésites, et moi, je ne te lâche pas du regard.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Il suffit de me le dire clairement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kuro-chan ? C'est moi qui suis un poids pour toi. C'est moi, le fardeau… Je brise tout ce que je touche. C'est préférable que tu ne m'approches pas…

- Je peux réparer tout ce que tu brises. Si tu m'acceptes à tes côtés, si tu veux de mon aide, je te promets, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour tout réparer.

Tu m'observes étrangement, pendant un long moment, puis ce même sourire amer apparaît sur tes lèvres, mais cette fois, il est accompagné d'une sorte de douceur dans ton regard – une tendresse qui m'est destinée.

- Tu es bête, Kuro-pon. Pourquoi tu vas si loin ? Tu ne me connais même pas… Tu ne sais rien de celui que je suis devenu.

- Tu m'apprendras. Et je te montrerai celui que je suis devenu, de mon côté.

Tu baisses les yeux, et tu prends ma main ; tu hoches la tête, doucement, le même sourire tremblotant scotché sur tes lèvres, alors que je sens tes yeux sur le point de déborder – malgré tout ce que tu me dis, tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, tu sais ? Encore maintenant, quand tu as mal, tu retiens tes larmes en souriant.

.oOo.

Le moment où tu es sorti de l'hôpital a fini par arriver – ils ne pouvaient pas te garder éternellement. Et ça a été un enfer de paperasse, une jungle amazonienne de documents à remplir – et pourtant, j'ai combattu avec autant de force qu'un lion, j'ai terrassé les assurances, j'ai vaincu les ordonnances médicales, j'ai tout fait, pour la simple raison que tu as accepté mon aide.

J'ai eu du mal à y croire, au début, mais tes lèvres se sont ouvertes à nouveau, et il n'y a plus eu de doute.

- Aide-moi, Kuro…

C'était tout ce pour quoi je priais depuis que tu étais arrivé à l'hôpital ; que tu aies envie de t'en sortir. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi, si tu n'avais pas voulu aller mieux, tout aurait été inutile – mais quand tes mots sont tombés dans mon oreille, l'espoir est né une nouvelle fois. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis battu. Toi, presque anonyme, assurance expirée, pas de domicile fixe… C'était l'horreur bureaucratique.

Mais finalement, le jour est venu. Quand je compare ta silhouette avec celle qui est arrivée sur un brancard quelque temps plus tôt, l'évolution est indéniable ; mais pour quelqu'un qui te découvrirait, là, pour la première fois, sur ce fauteuil roulant qui t'emmène hors de l'hôpital, il te trouverait une bien mauvaise mine.

- Kuro…?

Je baisse les yeux vers toi. Tes mains si fines agrippent les bords de ton fauteuil roulant, et à retrouver le monde extérieur, comme ça, tu as l'air perdu. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi, anxieux, et tu marmonnes :

- Tu sais… Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller…

Bien sûr que je le sais. Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis renseigné sur toi, et en farfouillant un peu, en téléphonant à droite à gauche, j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait renvoyer de ton dernier appartement pour cause de loyer non payé. Mais, si c'est possible, j'aimerais faire comme si de rien n'était, et entendre l'histoire de ta bouche, avec les détails que tu voudras bien me donner.

- Ça ne fait rien, je réponds doucement. Tu vas venir chez moi, d'accord ?

- Chez toi ? Mais…

- Tu y seras bien, je te promets.

Ce qui m'inquiète, à ce stade, c'est qu'il faudra que je te laisse seul pour aller travailler. Tant que tu étais un patient, c'était facile de m'échapper un instant pour aller jeter un œil sur toi, mais là, ça risque de ne pas être si simple ; et le problème, aussi, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te quitter un seul instant. Quand je ne suis pas là, c'est toi qui m'appelle à ton chevet, mais en vérité, de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis le plus nerveux quand je ne t'ai pas sous les yeux.

Mais t'avoir chez moi sans pouvoir y être tout le temps vaut mieux que de te laisser repartir à la rue et de ne pas savoir du tout où tu te trouves. De toute façon, si on a réussi à te faire échapper à la mort, tu survivras à mes absences – je les rendrai courtes, je te le promets.

Tout de même, pendant un moment, je regrette d'avoir fait infirmier et pas écrivain, ou traducteur… Un boulot pour lequel je n'aurais pas eu à quitter mon appart.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai pris une journée de congé. Elle ne m'a pas été accordée de très bonne grâce, mais j'ai été inflexible, parce que ta sortie d'hôpital, c'est une symbolique importante dans ta réhabilitation, à mes yeux, et si je n'avais pas été là à ce moment précis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la chemin vers la guérison aurait débuté sous de mauvais auspices. Peut-être que je suis un peu superstitieux.

On laisse le fauteuil roulant à l'entrée de l'hôpital, et je te tends le bras pour t'aider à te lever. Tes jambes tremblent, mais tu n'es pas aussi hésitant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et tes pas décidés sur le macadam me rassurent plus que toutes tes paroles jusqu'ici. Je te connais mal, finalement ; mais là comme ça, à sentir ton bras serrer le mien fermement, et à te voir regarder droit devant, je me dis que tu as peut-être plus de volonté que je n'aurais pensé. C'est une heureuse découverte, j'ai hâte d'en faire d'autres.

- C'est ma voiture.

On s'arrête devant une petite Clio toute simple, et tu la fixes, en silence. Je me demande à quoi tu penses. J'échangerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir te comprendre, mais là, je ne peux qu'observer ton regard posé sur la carcasse métallique de ma petite voiture, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que d'essayer de deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Et là, je suis un peu nerveux, bêtement, parce que cette voiture, cette Clio bleue d'occasion, c'est la première chose de ma vie privée que j'offre à ton regard. C'est un test pour la suite, pour quand tu découvriras ma façon de conduire, mon appartement, la vie que j'y mène. Quelque part, je crois que j'ai peur du jugement que tu porteras sur toutes ces choses auxquelles je suis si habitué que je n'y pense même plus.

Elle te plaît, ma Clio ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

- Tu ne rentres pas dans la voiture ?

Elle, elle t'attend, ma Clio. Et mon appartement aussi. Ma vie aussi.

- Si, si.

Tu n'ajoutes rien, et tu ouvres la portière pour t'installer sur le siège passager avec lenteur, comme si chaque mouvement un peu trop vif menaçait de te briser. Et moi, je m'installe au volant, et quand la porte claque, je réalise subitement qu'on est que deux dans l'habitacle, et que c'est très différent du fait d'être l'un face à l'autre dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec tout ce monde qui gravitait autour de ta chambre, docteurs, infirmières.

Ici, c'est nous deux, juste nous deux, sans écran protecteur, nous deux dans une intimité stressante. Pourtant, toi, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment perturbé… Tu poses ta tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et tu regardes par la fenêtre en silence, les mains sagement liées, posées sur tes cuisses, tandis que je sors du parking et que je prends la direction de mon appartement. Je n'aime pas trop les silences, normalement, mais tu as l'air de penser à tout à fait autre chose, et encore une fois, je voudrais avoir le pouvoir de lire dans tes pensées. Est-ce que je suis censé te laisser tranquille ? Te poser des questions ? Je ne sais pas encore comment me comporter avec toi, mais ça viendra. Pour l'instant, on va commencer par quelque chose de standard.

- Tu as faim ?

Je me dis que comme ça, peut-être, on pourra partir sur une discussion normale, mais lorsque tu tournes la tête vers moi, trois choses me frappent : tu es affreusement pâle, tes mains tremblent, et tes yeux sont au bord des larmes.

- Hé, ça va pas ?

Je m'arrête à un feu rouge, et j'en profite pour te regarder avec plus d'attention. Tes lèvres tremblent, elles aussi, et la larme que tu essayais de retenir dévale brusquement sur ta joue gauche.

- Kuro-chan… Je… Je suis nul…

Ta voix aussi, elle tremble. Une voiture klaxonne derrière moi, et je suis obligé de reporter mon regard sur la route, mais même si je ne te regarde plus, ton image fragile reste imprimée devant mes yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai… Je suis… J'ai…

Et subitement, je comprends. On t'a gardé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, sous bonne surveillance – autant de jours où il n'a pas été possible pour toi de te droguer. Quand tu étais sous morphine, ça allait, mais là, il n'y a plus rien, plus d'écran protecteur entre toi et Lui…

- Tu es en manque, c'est ça ?

Seul le silence me répond, mais je peux voir tes doigts crispés, serrés les uns contre les autres, et j'entends ta respiration hachée, tes sanglots silencieux.

- Je… suis nul…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas nul, parce que cet enfant extraordinaire que tu étais ne peut pas avoir évolué vers un adulte qui est simplement _nul_, c'est pas possible, pas toi en tout cas – mais je ne sais rien des tenants et des aboutissants, je ne connais rien à ta vie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as commencé à te droguer. Alors, je ne te dis pas "mais non, t'inquiète pas", ou "tout va bien se passer", parce qu'au fond, je n'ai aucune garantie que tout se passe bien. Je te réponds par une autre question.

- Est-ce que tu veux t'en sortir ?

Tu as l'air d'hésiter, un instant, et c'est perceptible, et je me demande si tout ça, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée – mais finalement, tu dis :

- Oui… Je veux arrêter la drogue, Kuro… Je ne veux plus jamais retoucher à ça.

Il y a tant de détermination, en cet instant, dans ta voix, malgré les larmes qui roulent sur tes joues… Ça me rassure, un peu. Juste un peu, parce que le plus difficile n'a pas encore commencé, et j'ai beau ne pas m'y connaître en sevrage, je sais qu'on risque de traverser l'enfer, toi et moi.

Mais c'est un enfer que je serais heureux de traverser pour toi, si on était capable de le mettre derrière nous après.

- J'ai déjà essayé, une fois…

Ta voix est toute frêle, maintenant. Tremblante comme ton corps. Je t'écoute en silence.

- J'ai essayé, parce que je me faisais peur… Je voulais sortir du cercle vicieux… Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai fait de mon mieux, pourtant, j'en ai vomi, j'ai tout fait pour résister… Mais il a suffi que je tombe sur celui qui me fournissait au détour d'une rue, et c'était fini. Et après, je n'ai plus essayé d'arrêter. Parce que tout seul, je n'ai pas assez de volonté.

Je crois que c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu m'aies jamais adressé depuis que je t'ai revu. Toutes tes paroles tombent dans mes oreilles comme autant de pépites d'or. Même la détresse qui suinte dans tes mots, je la bois toute entière.

- Mais, Kuro-chan… Si tu es là, peut-être que… Peut-être que je pourrais arrêter pour de bon. Si tu m'aides.

Tu as prononcé les derniers mots entre tes dents, et moi, j'ai compris _si tu m'aimes. _Mais au fond, ça ne fait pas une grande différence. Je t'aide parce que je t'aime. Je ne vois pas quelle autre raison pourrait me pousser à recueillir un drogué à peine sorti d'overdose, et à l'aider à passer la difficile période du sevrage. C'est étrange, comme toutes ces années ont passé, et pourtant, l'affection que je te porte est réapparue, intacte, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

- Oui. Je t'aiderai.

Je me gare devant chez moi, juste à temps pour voir le petit sourire que tu me flashes – je manque d'en cogner la voiture de derrière en faisant mon créneau. Fais pas des sourires comme ça sans prévenir, bon sang !

- J'habite ici.

Je t'aide à sortir de la voiture, et je te montre l'entrée de mon appartement.

- Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez-toi…

Tu me souris, encore.

Continue à me sourire…

.oOo.

On s'est rencontrés quand on avait trois ans. J'allais à la maternelle Jean-Baptiste Lebas, et c'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, le jour de la rentrée. Tu avais perdu ton doudou et tu pleurais, des larmes énormes dévalaient sur tes joues et ton nez laissait couler un torrent de morve. Les maîtresses essayaient de te consoler sans pouvoir rien faire, mais c'est moi qui suis tombé par hasard sur le doudou en question, abandonné juste à côté des toilettes, et qui te l'ai ramené. C'est moi que tu as serré dans les bras en pleurant encore plus fort, et c'est mon pull qui a essuyé la morve de ton nez.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que c'est peut-être le destin qui a fait en sorte que ce soit moi qui trouve ton doudou. Peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas fait, rien n'aurait été pareil.

On est tout de suite devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, parce que la reconnaissance que tu me vouais pour avoir retrouvé ton doudou dépassait l'entendement. Tu me suivais partout, tout le temps, et même quand je te criais dessus, tu ne me lâchais pas. Alors j'ai fini par arrêter de crier, et on ne s'est plus quittés. On faisait tout ensemble ; on allait aux toilettes ensemble (et je veillais à ce que tu n'y oublies plus ton doudou), on faisait la sieste de l'après-midi dans des lits voisins (quand tu ne te glissais pas dans le mien en cachette), on faisait nos peintures ensemble, on jouait aux mathœufs ensemble (on se battait pour avoir le nœud papillon bleu), et à la récré, on restait ensemble. Vu que nos maisons étaient proches l'une de l'autre, on rentrait de l'école ensemble, et tu venais jouer chez moi, ou moi j'allais chez toi.

On a terminé la maternelle ensemble, on est entrés au CP dans la même classe. Toutes les filles étaient folles de toi, et je les éloignais en leur faisant peur. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déranger… On a passé toutes ces années de primaire ensemble, inséparables, et le jour où on est entrés dans un collège différent, à onze ans, on a cru voir un gouffre s'ouvrir sous nos pieds. Mais on ne pouvait rien y faire – tes parents avaient déménagé un peu plus loin en ville, et le collège le plus proche de chez toi, ce n'était pas le mien, et impossible d'obtenir une dérogation. De toute façon, ta mère n'aurait pas voulu. Elle ne m'avait jamais trop apprécié, surtout depuis le jour où tu lui avais dit que tu voulais te marier avec moi quand tu serais grand. Même si elle avait pris ça comme une blague d'enfant, ça l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle avait découvert qu'on s'était déjà embrassés.

Même nous, au fond, on ne saisissait pas les conséquences de nos actes. S'embrasser, ça n'avait rien de bizarre, c'était étrange et un peu excitant, la sensation de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et c'était un signe d'amour, parce qu'on s'aimait, ça oui. On s'aimait avec la pureté de deux enfants qui n'ont pas encore conscience de ce qui se fait dans ce monde et de ce qui ne se fait pas. On ne savait pas que deux garçons ne sont pas censés se marier. C'était bien, de ne pas le savoir… c'était simple.

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé. Tu m'as serré dans tes bras, hier, mais je pense que ça n'avait aucune signification profonde. C'est juste que c'était ton premier jour dans un environnement que tu ne connaissais pas, et même si mon appartement est sans doute plus accueillant que la rue où tu créchais, tu ne dois pas encore t'y sentir à l'aise. Mais mes bras, eux, tu y es habitué depuis que tu as trois ans.

- Ça va ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Mais quand on se parle, j'oublie que j'ai envie de me droguer… Alors, on peut parler ensemble ? Kuro…

Je ne suis pas du genre bavard, mais pour toi, je ferais couler un flot de paroles de ma bouche, non-stop, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge asséchée. Ça tombait bien, on avait beaucoup de choses à se dire, tous les deux – tant d'années passées sans se voir, il y avait de quoi raconter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu, après le primaire ? On s'était dit qu'on s'écrirait, mais au final, après un an, on a complètement arrêté de s'envoyer des lettres.

- Ouais… On était jeunes. On avait des choses plus urgentes, et puis on était paresseux…

- Oui. Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié, Kuro… Je pensais encore souvent à toi, même après…

Tu me racontes. Tu me dis que ton collège n'a pas été une période des plus mémorables – je n'étais pas là, tu dis. C'était sympa, mais sans plus. Simplement, c'est vers la troisième que tu as commencé à te dire que tu préférais les garçons aux filles. Tu me racontes ça avec un regard fuyant, une voix intimidée, comme si j'allais me détourner de toi à l'annonce de ton homosexualité, et moi, je me dis que tu me connais encore bien mal – que tu sois gay, que tu sois voleur, que tu sois assassin, je serais prêt à tout accepter, parce que tout sera préférable à la vision de ton corps frêle dans un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.

Ensuite, tu es entré en seconde. Les choses ont beaucoup changé, entre le collège et le lycée, il y avait une dimension hormonale supplémentaire. Tu avais du succès avec les filles, et elles, elles n'en avaient aucun avec toi. Tu es d'abord tombé amoureux de ton voisin en classe, puis de ton prof de maths, puis de l'assistant d'anglais. Ça n'a marché avec aucun d'entre eux, avant ce nouveau, arrivée à la rentrée de terminale. Tu as eu le coup de foudre au premier regard, et ça a eu l'air d'être réciproque pour lui ; vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant huit mois. D'abord en cachette, et puis vous avez décidé de ne plus le cacher, et c'est là que les problèmes ont commencé. Tes potes qui se détournent de toi. Les filles avec qui tu avais tant de succès autrefois qui te huent à présent. Ta mère qui l'apprend et qui te met à la rue, qui te renie. Tu squattes chez ton petit ami, tu passes le bac tant bien que mal, tu essayes d'intégrer la fac, de trouver un logement étudiant… Pas évident. Presque impossible.

Alors tu décides de te mettre à travailler. Là-dessus, ton petit ami te jette de chez lui, et tu te retrouves à la rue à nouveau, et célibataire en plus : tu sonnes à toutes les portes, et tu trouves un ami, apitoyé, qui te propose de partager son appartement en échange d'une faible rémunération. Tu travailles de plus en plus, tu cumules les petits boulots. Livreur de journaux le matin, caissier à midi, serveur chez Mc Do le soir. Assez pour te payer un loyer, pour te prendre ton propre appartement, un petit trou à rat au 5ème étage sans ascenseur, mais c'est ton chez-toi. Ton tout premier.

Un instant, tu t'imagines que tu pourras t'en sortir, que tu pourras continuer à vivre de cette façon, mais tu rencontres Pablo. Tu tombes amoureux de lui, et tu commences ta descente aux enfers. Pablo, il est beau, il a du succès ; pendant les rares soirées où tu ne travailles pas, il t'emmène dans des fêtes. Il te fait boire de l'alcool, que tu ne tiens pas si bien que ça, mais tu aimes bien cette sensation d'avoir l'esprit **éthéré**, ça te permet d'oublier tous tes problèmes. Tu as vingt-deux ans, tu t'imagines adulte, mais tu ne réalises pas que tu n'as pas assez d'expérience, de bagage, pour éviter de tomber dans le piège. Et Pablo, il a vingt-sept ans… Il connaît beaucoup plus de trucs que toi.

Il commence par l'alcool. Tu le tiens mal, mais tu aimes le goût. Le matin, tu n'arrives pas à te lever, et tu te fais virer de ton job de livreur de journaux. Pablo te fait boire pour oublier. Tu bois. Il te donne quelque chose à fumer, aussi. Il dit que ça te déstressera. Tu ne fumes pas, d'habitude, mais là, tu es en colère, tu leur en veux de t'avoir licencié, tu en veux au monde d'être si dur contre toi, alors tu prends ce qu'il te tend, et tu te sens beaucoup mieux après.

Je regarde ses joues, qui sont à nouveau inondées de larmes, et ses mains qui serrent les miennes, alors qu'il raconte.

- Ne me juge pas, il murmure. Je sais que j'ai été stupide. Mais sur le coup, Kuro… Je me sentais tellement mal, à bosser tout le temps pour un salaire de misère. Quand je fumais ces joints, je me sentais un peu mieux. Même si c'était rien qu'un peu, c'était toujours du soulagement.

Je serre tes mains dans les miennes. Tu sais très bien que je ne te juge pas, sinon, je n'aurais pas daigné poser le regard sur toi quand tu es arrivé dans mon hôpital. Je suis au courant de l'overdose – juste pas de ce qui t'y a poussé. Je ne dirai rien qui puisse te blesser, alors raconte encore.

Et tu racontes. Pablo, il sortait les choses de sa poche comme un magicien. Il en avait toujours en réserve. De l'alcool, de l'herbe, des champignons… C'était marrant, les champignons. Et quand il t'a mis face à la coke, il t'a dit que ce serait aussi marrant que les champis. Tu l'as cru. Et c'était tellement dingue, le cul, quand tu planais…

Après la coke, il y a eu l'ecstasy. Et puis, enfin, il y a eu l'héroïne. Pablo était content de toi, tu étais son parfait client – oui, parce qu'au début, il te filait tout gratis, mais quand tu as commencé à être dépendant et à réclamer, il a fallu payer. _Je ne les sors pas de mon trou du cul,_ qu'il disait. Tu as été viré de ton job de caissier, et tu as même fini par arrêter d'aller bosser au Mc Do. Tu avais l'impression qu'ils te jugeaient tous, là-bas, et ça te mettait dans tous tes états.

Alors tu t'es retranché chez toi, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus payer le loyer – tu préférais garder tes sous pour ta came. Tu t'es réfugié chez Pablo, et quand il a vu que tu avais besoin d'argent, il t'a montré un moyen simple et rapide de gagner beaucoup, pour peu que tu sois partant.

Et là, tu t'arrêtes.

- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te dire ça…

Ses mains serrent toujours les miennes, mais moi, j'ai l'impression qu'une pierre de trois tonnes m'est tombée sur le cœur. Mais j'ai dit que je supporterais tout, et tout, ça veut dire que même si ce n'est pas mon imagination qui roule à toute allure, même s'il m'annonce qu'il se prostituait vraiment, je hocherai la tête, et je ne dégagerai pas mes mains des siennes.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies honte de moi… J'ai vraiment fait des choses hideuses. Je ne suis plus du tout le même que quand on était gosses.

Sa voix tremble, et moi, depuis les tréfonds de mon cerveau gelé, où le mot "prostitution" s'inscrit encore en gros et en gras, je dis :

- Je m'en suis rendu compte dès que je t'ai revu. Moi non plus, je ne suis plus le même. On a changé, c'est tout… Je veux juste en savoir plus à propos de celui que tu es devenu. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, quoi que tu aies fait, tu le sais, hein ?

Tu souris, ces fameux sourires que tu utilisais quand tu étais gosse pour cacher que tu avais mal. Et tu hoches la tête, doucement, et tu continues ton histoire.

- Je me suis fait beaucoup d'argent, et presque tout partait dans la drogue. Je dormais chez Pablo, donc je n'avais pas de loyer à payer. Mais un jour, il s'est lassé de moi, comme tous les autres, et il m'a fichu à la rue…

Tu as un certain talent de conteur – dont je me passerais bien, en ce moment, alors que je t'imagine à la rue, grelottant de froid, cédant aux avances du premier passant venu pour peu qu'il te paie…

Tu me racontes comment tu as décidé d'arrêter la drogue. De toute façon, la rupture avec Pablo t'avait fichu un coup, et tu as décidé de ne plus y toucher. Tu as économisé l'argent de ta prostitution pour te retrouver un appart, mais quand tu as fini par en avoir un, que tu crevais d'envie de retoucher à la drogue, et que, dégoûté, tu as fini par arrêter de te vendre, rapidement, tu n'as plus eu assez de sous pour continuer à y vivre. Les boulots décents te semblaient hors de portée, on t'y refusait tout le temps – et la prostitution, tu avais décidé d'arrêter.

Tu es retourné à la rue. Tu as vécu comme tu pouvais, tiraillé entre la vague envie de te droguer qui te poursuivait sans cesse, toujours présente dans ton esprit, et la faim qui se faisait toujours sentir. Clean pendant quelques mois, tu avais l'impression de vivre réellement pour la première fois depuis que tu étais tombé là-dedans, comme si tu sortais d'un trop long rêve – mais la réalité n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Et puis tu es retombé sur Pablo, quelques mois plus tard. Il t'a filé de l'héroïne, la même dose que celles qu'il te donnait avant – il ne savait pas tu avais arrêté. Et toi, tu savais que ça allait peut-être te tuer, et tu t'es dit qu'au fond… Pourquoi pas ?

La suite, je la connais. Un passant t'a retrouvé dans la rue, inconscient, il a appelé le samu, et tu as été transporté à mes côtés, comme si un dieu voulait nous réunir.

- En résumé, je suis gay, au chômage, pauvre, drogué, pute et suicidaire. Ça fait un sacré combo.

Tu n'oses pas me regarder, et moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux pas t'offrir ma pitié ou ma compassion, j'ai peur qu'elle te blesse. Je voudrais trouver le bon moyen de te faire face, je voudrais te montrer que je ne te juge pas, que je te soutiens, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, et je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

Alors, je me contente de te serrer la main, et tu t'assois près de moi, tu poses la tête sur mon épaule.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Kurogane.

Tu t'endors, comme avant, la tête sur mon épaule, la main dans la mienne.

.oOo.

J'ai toujours aimé mon boulot d'infirmier, j'y ai toujours été bon ; mais depuis que Fye est arrivé chez moi, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : être à la maison, pour ne pas le laisser seul, pour l'empêcher de replonger, de faire des bêtises. Je me fais un sang d'encre tout seul dans mon coin. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, quand je rentre chez moi après un service toujours trop longue, je le trouve soit endormi dans mon lit, soit sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Il me sourit, parfois il a préparé à manger, on mange ensemble, on passe l'après-midi ensemble, ou la soirée, selon l'heure à laquelle se termine mon service, et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Parfois, aussi, quand je rentre, je le trouve amorphe, sans énergie, assis sur un rebord de fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber, à écouter **Lili (U-Turn) d'Aaron** en boucle. Comme aujourd'hui. Avant même de tourner la clé dans la serrure, déjà sur le palier, j'entends la chanson se glisser sous l'interstice, résonner dans le couloir. Je sais que quand j'ouvrirai la porte, même s'il fait déjà nuit dehors, la lumière sera éteinte. Je sais qu'il est là, tout seul, à ne rien faire, à repenser à la drogue, à toutes ces choses qu'il a vécues, que j'aimerais qu'il ne vive plus jamais, et je sais que quand j'entrerai, il mettra son masque de sourire sur la figure, pour que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Mais _je_ m'inquiète. Même quand il a l'air d'aller bien, je m'inquiète, alors quand il fait semblant, je me ronge les sangs.

Je fais tourner la clé, j'ouvre la porte, en silence. Il ne m'a pas entendu, le son est trop fort. Il est tel que je l'avais imaginé, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La **pluie torentielle** laisse des coulées sur les vitres, et je pense que ses yeux laissent les mêmes coulées sur ses joues. Physiquement, il va mieux, c'est indéniable – depuis qu'il se nourrit à nouveau correctement, il a repris du poids, retrouvé des couleurs, il ne ressemble plus à cet être humain décharné qui est arrivé à l'hôpital en ambulance ; mais mentalement, les progrès ne sont pas flagrants.

C'est pour ça que je veux être là, à chaque instant, pour détourner son attention. Je peux y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Je peux le détourner de la drogue à tout jamais, le conduire vers un futur meilleur – que j'en fasse partie ou pas. C'est possible.

C'est lorsque je referme la porte qu'il m'entend, et il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Kuro !

Voilà, le masque de sourire, encore une fois. Mais lorsqu'il me serre dans ses bras, avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'enlever mon manteau, je sens qu'il a besoin de cette étreinte.

Et moi aussi, j'en ai besoin…

On reste comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, pendant un temps infini, tandis que Lili continue de tourner. Est-ce qu'il aime cette chanson parce qu'elle parle de drogue ? Parce que le film dont elle est tirée s'appelle _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas,_ et que c'est ce qu'il essaye de me faire croire à chaque instant de la journée ? Parce qu'elle lui donne de l'espoir ?

Je voudrais lui faire écouter des choses plus joyeuses, personnellement. Lili, c'est une jolie chanson, mais c'est une chanson à écouter quand tout va bien dans votre vie. Sinon, elle a de quoi vous tirer vers le fond encore plus sûrement qu'un boulet de trente, et je ne veux pas que Fye plonge à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il me relâche, avant même d'enlever mon manteau, je me dirige vers l'ordinateur, et j'arrête la chanson. Je pense qu'il désapprouve, derrière mon dos, mais il ne dit rien, et je mets en route une nouvelle playlist. _I don't feel like dancing, Love in an Elevator, Ask DNA, Canned Heat,_ autant de chansons qui foutent la pêche et qui tiennent la déprime au loin. Et quand je me relève et que je me tourne vers lui, il sourit, l'air mutin.

- Je sais où tu veux en venir, Kuro.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

Je pose mon manteau sur le dossier du canapé, et je lui prends la main. Intrigué, il se laisse faire, et ouvre de grands yeux ahuris quand je me mets à danser. Même moi, je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend, puisque j'ai horreur de danser, mais si c'est pour lui… De toute façon, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment considérer ça comme une danse ? Ça ressemble plus à un rituel de barbare, accompagné de grognements, et ça n'a absolument rien de délicat. Il éclate de rire, et il se met à danser, lui aussi. Et subitement, même si les lumières n'ont pas été allumées, l'appartement est plus chaleureux, plus accueillant.

Il rit encore lorsqu'il s'écroule sur le sofa, épuisé d'avoir tant gesticulé, et je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, mais dès que j'arrête de bouger, les idées noires reviennent au galop. Il a beau poser sa tête sur mon épaule, elles ne partent pas. Surtout quand il murmure, ses paroles à moitié étouffées par la musique :

- Tu sais… Je pense encore à la drogue.

Je sais que tu y penses encore. Ça fait deux mois que tu habites chez moi, à présent, et chaque fois que tu me dis ça, je le ressens comme une défaite personnelle.

- Je crois que je vais changer de boulot.

Il relève la tête, écarquille les yeux en me regardant.

- Changer de boulot ? Il ne te plaît pas, ton boulot ?

- Si… Mais je voudrais un boulot qui laisse plus de temps libre.

- Pour moi ?

- En partie…

En grosse partie, on va dire.

- Kuro, je vais très bien, tu sais…

- Mais tu penses encore à la drogue.

- Je… Oui, mais c'est normal, non ? Ça ne fait que deux mois. Je te promets que je tiens le coup.

- Je sais que tu tiens le coup… Je veux juste faire en sorte que tu tiennes encore mieux. Que la menace soit derrière. Que tu puisses refuser même si tu rencontres Pablo au coin d'une rue.

- La situation est différente… Je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant, tu sais ? C'était beaucoup plus dur de tenir le coup quand j'étais dans la rue et que je galérais à m'en sortir. Là, je suis chez toi, je suis bien, je mange à ma faim… Je me sens coupable de profiter de ta gentillesse, alors ça serait ridicule de ma part de ne pas y faire honneur et rester clean.

- Oui, mais…

- Chut, Kuro. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de dire ça ? Arrête avec Lili. Dis-moi autre chose, n'importe quoi, _what's up, sweetcakes, _n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais, j'envisage de trouver un boulot…

- Un boulot ?

- Oui, pour ne pas être à ta charge indéfiniment…

Un boulot. Sortir dehors. Voir du monde. Être potentiellement tenté par les fumées des cigarettes. Pouvoir tomber sur Pablo au détour d'une rue.

- Ça m'est égal, que tu sois à ma charge ! Je gagne assez pour nous deux.

- Mais Kuro, ce n'est pas une question de ça… C'est une question que je suis un parasite.

- Tu n'es pas un parasite, tu es un ami, un de mes plus vieux amis, d'ailleurs, et c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de t'aider.

En vérité, je ne te crois pas encore assez stable émotionnellement pour refaire surface dans le monde extérieur – depuis que tu es arrivé chez moi, tes seules sorties, pour aller faire les courses, aller au cinéma, elles se sont faites en ma compagnie. Tu n'es jamais sorti seul.

- Kurogane…

- Je ne veux pas que tu travailles !

Mince – j'ai été trop violent. J'ai eu un pic d'anxiété, j'ai laissé parler mon stress. Aussitôt, je me tourne vers lui, embarrassé, et je dis :

- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas crier…

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux surpris.

- Je voulais faire ça pour t'aider, tu sais…?

Sa voix est toute petite, comme celle d'une souris, et je soupire.

- C'est toi qui as besoin d'aide, Fye. Pas moi. Je gagne assez pour nous deux, pour l'instant, d'accord ? Si ce n'est plus le cas, dans quelques mois, quand tu te sentiras mieux, on pourra envisager que tu trouves un boulot.

Tu me fais un petit sourire, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas sincère. Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que je ne fais pas juste que te loger, te nourrir et te blanchir. En vérité, surtout, je te tiens en laisse, je te garde dans cette prison dorée. Mais pour l'instant, tu décides de ne rien dire, et tu poses à nouveau ta tête sur mon épaule. Le silence n'a jamais rien résolu, mais pour l'instant, on ne dira rien, toi et moi. On attendra que ça passe, même si la musique n'est plus aussi agréable qu'avant.

On va faire semblant d'y croire.

.oOo.

Quand j'étais petit, j'étais amoureux de lui, à ma façon (qui n'est pas celle de tout le monde). Les années ont passé, je suis tombé amoureux d'autres gens en grandissant, j'ai eu des relations qui ont duré – et toutes avec des filles. Un hétéro pur souche, si on omet cette histoire de premier amour.

Mais ça, c'était avant que tu réapparaisses. Avant que tu prennes tes aises dans mon appartement, à t'épanouir de plus en plus, à me sourire, à venir parfois dormir dans mon lit, à me demander ce que j'ai fait au travail, à me raconter des bribes de ton passé, de tes souvenirs. Je suis tombé tellement vite amoureux que c'en est presque ridicule.

Le plus bête, dans tout ça, c'est que toi, tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Tu me vois comme l'ami qui t'a sauvé d'une morte certaine, comme ton sauveur, comme le type qui a ramassé ton doudou, il y a vingt-trois ans, devant les toilettes. Mais dans ton regard, s'il y a une reconnaissance éternelle, je n'y lis pas d'amour, et ça me fait me sentir encore plus ridicule, alors je ne dis rien. Je me dis que si je n'en parle pas, peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, ça finira par disparaître. Peut-être que ça sera comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais ça vaut mieux que de faire exploser mes sentiments au grand jour, et risquer de détruire ce fragile équilibre qu'on a su faire naître depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

Parce que tu vas mieux, et je resterais muet comme une tombe pour le reste de ma vie si ça pouvait te permettre de continuer sur ce chemin. Tes sourires sont devenus plus sincères, tu as retrouvé un poids normal, et tes joues sont plus jolies pleines que creuses. Tu vas tellement mieux, depuis ce jour grisâtre que je n'oublierai jamais, celui où je t'ai revu sur ce brancard.

Tu vas mieux, et c'est moi qui dépéris. Je n'ai pas encore osé te dire que je n'avais plus de boulot. À force de distraction, j'ai commis des erreurs, et ce n'est pas quelque chose de facilement pardonnable pour un infirmier. J'ai écopé d'un blâme, d'abord, puis mon chef m'a fait venir dans mon bureau, et je lui ai expliqué mes doutes. Il s'est bien rendu compte que je n'avais plus la foi, et qu'en restant là, je devenais une menace ; il m'a proposé de négocier un licenciement en bonne et due forme pour que je puisse toucher les allocations chômages. J'ai accepté.

Pour l'instant, tu t'imagines encore que je suis en congé. Ça te fait tellement plaisir que je sois là, avec toi, à l'appartement, que je n'arrive même pas à regretter d'avoir claqué la porte de l'hôpital. Mais la nuit, quand tu dors sur le canapé, dans le salon, et que je fixe le plafond de ma chambre, je suis pris de terreurs, parfois.

_Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu…?_

J'ai démissionné parce que je voulais rester à l'appart m'occuper de lui. J'ai laissé tomber un boulot pour lequel j'avais une véritable passion, que j'ai obtenu au prix de longues études et d'un fastidieux concours, pour m'occuper de ce type, qui, adorable au demeurant, finira bien par s'en aller un jour. La cage dorée dans laquelle je l'enferme ne pourra pas toujours rester close – quand ses ailes auront guéri, l'oiseau finira par s'envoler. Et qu'est-ce que je ferai alors ?

Avant qu'il n'arrive chez moi, j'avais toujours très bien dormi, la nuit – maintenant, c'est un luxe si je dors quelques heures.

- Kuro, petit déjeuner au lit ?

J'ouvre des yeux ensommeillés, et il est là, devant moi, avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Jus d'orange, œufs au plat, pain toasté, café, la totale. Il me sourit, et j'ai envie d'envoyer valdinguer le plateau et de lui faire l'amour sur ce lit séance tenante. Mais lui, ça lui est bien égal de me voir émerger du lit, torse nu – son expression ne change pas d'un pouce. Il pose le plateau sur mes genoux, au dessus des couettes, et s'assoit à côté de moi avec l'air ravi d'un petit chien qui a fait une bonne action et qui attend les félicitations de son maître.

- C'est bon ?

- Ouais.

J'ai jamais été très causant, le matin – ça n'a pas l'air d'entamer sa bonne humeur.

- Dis, Kuro, t'es en congé, aujourd'hui aussi ?

- Ouaip.

- Tu sais, j'ai envoyé des CV pour des boulots, et j'ai été contacté pour passer un entretien aujourd'hui… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Cette fois-ci, je lève les yeux vers lui, et je vois tout de suite qu'il redoute ma réponse.

- Je sais que tu as dit que tu préférais que je ne travaille pas, mais ça fait six mois maintenant que je squatte chez toi, et…

Sa voix est intimidée, et moi, je réalise que ça fait déjà six mois que je le séquestre – ou presque – dans mon appartement. Il ne parle plus de drogue (même si je suis sûr qu'il y pense), et peut-être que maintenant, oui, il est assez fort pour envoyer paître Pablo s'il le croise dans la rue. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain, mais le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais en être certain à 100%. Et le problème, le vrai, c'est qu'au fond, ça ne me regarde pas. S'il décide de replonger, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui remonter les bretelles, mais au final, ce sera son choix à lui. Pas le mien.

- Kuro…?

Mon silence l'inquiète. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je ne peux pas le lâcher, pas maintenant. J'ai promis de le soutenir envers et contre tout.

- C'est quoi, comme job ?

Le sourire qu'il m'adresse est si rayonnant que le soleil en pâlit, derrière la fenêtre.

- Tu vas rire. C'est pour un boulot de vendeur dans une boutique de fleurs… Le salaire est pas mirobolant, mais ça sera toujours ça de pris, et je pourrai t'aider, à partir de maintenant. Je pourrai acheter la nourriture, payer une partie du loyer… Et puis, j'économiserai pour pouvoir louer mon propre appartement, plus tard.

Oh, je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'attendais pas, cette phrase – chaque jour depuis six mois, je me demande à quel moment tu me diras enfin que tu veux t'en aller ; voilà, c'est fait. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le **glas retentir** à l'intérieur de moi. Ça y est, tu l'as dit. Tu veux me quitter.

Le plus étrange, là-dedans, c'est que ça a beau faire six mois que j'attends que tu dises ça, là, comme ça, à l'entendre brusquement sortir de ta bouche si souriante, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Bien sûr, ton "plus tard" situe ton départ dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, mais moi, mon avenir, je l'aurais bien vu avec toi de A jusqu'à Z. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. J'étais un tremplin pour te remettre en selle, un tuteur pour t'aider à pousser droit, mais maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Merde. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

Et là, en cet instant, je décide d'adopter ta technique, celle qui, si elle n'éteint pas la douleur, permet au moins de la cacher. Je souris.

- Fleuriste, hein ? Sympa.

Tu n'as pas l'air de remarquer que quelque chose cloche, peut-être parce que mes sourires sont suffisamment rares pour que tu ne voies pas la différence avec d'habitude. Tu te jettes sur moi, à manquer d'en renverser le café sur les draps, et tu me serres contre toi, tellement heureux. Marrant, comme le bonheur de l'un peut faire le désespoir de l'autre.

Je décide de ne pas encore te dire que je n'ai plus de boulot. De toute façon, si tu vas travailler, tu ne le remarqueras peut-être pas…

Aujourd'hui, tu es dynamique. Tu me tires du lit, tu me pousses dans la douche, tu laves la vaisselle de mon petit déjeuner, tu me prépares des fringues repassées, tu fais à manger pour ce midi.

- C'est ton entretien qui te donne des ailes pour faire les corvées ? J'aurais dû te pousser à trouver un travail plus tôt…

Difficile de faire une plaisanterie quand en vrai, j'en pense tout l'inverse. Mais j'ai peur que tu te doutes de quelque chose si je continue à garder ma tête de cochon, alors je fais un effort. Le pire, c'est que ça a l'air de marcher : tu souris et tu disposes les assiettes sur la table, en me disant :

- Kuro, méchant ! Comme si j'étais flemmard, d'habitude.

Non, c'est vrai. J'admets que depuis que tu es arrivé chez moi, l'hygiène générale de mon appartement a pris un bon coup de fouet. Surtout quand tu as commencé à aller mieux et que tu t'es rendu compte que passer ta journée à faire le ménage était un excellent moyen pour toi de penser à autre chose qu'aux seringues que tu rêvais de te mettre dans les bras. Tu es aussi devenu un pro en cuisine, et mon appartement brille chaque jour comme un sou neuf.

Je pense que j'aurai du mal à me réhabituer au désordre qui était le mien, une fois que tu seras parti…

- Mon entretien est à 14h. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Ça ne t'embête pas que je vienne ?

- Ben non, sinon je te le proposerais pas.

Peut-être que tu as peur de t'aventurer tout seul dehors, et que tu as besoin de moi pour y faire tes premiers pas. Tu as pris l'habitude d'aller faire les courses tout seul, mais il suffit juste de traverser la rue, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu te déplaces aussi dans les environs lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller poster une lettre, d'aller à la librairie ou quoi que ce soit, mais dès qu'il faut se rendre plus loin, tu fais appel à moi. Est-ce que je t'ai donné peur du monde extérieur, à force de te séquestrer chez moi ?

Pas assez pour t'empêcher de chercher du boulot, apparemment.

- Alors, tu viens ?

On dirait un gosse, quand tu me demandes ça. Le gosse dont j'étais amoureux. L'adulte dont je suis amoureux. On peut dire que sur ce point, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, depuis notre enfance.

- Oui, oui…

Il n'est que douze heures trente, mais tu commences déjà à bondir d'impatience.

- T'es prêt, Kuro ? On part bientôt !

- On part dans une heure… On a encore le temps.

Quelque part, c'est amusant de le voir réagir comme une pile électrique. Ça change un peu de d'habitude, j'aime bien. Chaque nouvelle petite facette que je découvre de lui est fascinante.

Quand finalement on y va, et qu'on arrive devant la fleuristerie, je suis en train de me demander si c'est une mauvaise chose de souhaiter qu'il n'obtienne pas ce boulot. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner en disant que je lui porterais chance, et je me sens coupable de vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues – mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il ne l'a pas, il n'aura pas de sous, et il sera obligé de rester à l'appartement encore indéfini.

Je voudrais tellement qu'il n'ait pas ce boulot… Je suis un monstre.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, et je le laisse rentrer tout seul dans la boutique, et je vais me poster sur un banc en face, en me rongeant les sangs.

_Faites qu'il ne l'ait pas, faites qu'il ne l'ait pas, faites qu'il ne l'ait pas._ Je suis une montagne d'égoïsme, et je l'assume plus ou moins bien – mais là, en cet instant, je souhaite qu'il rate. Qu'il sorte de la boutique tout déconfit, en disant "ils ne m'ont pas pris…" ou bien "l'entretien s'est mal passé…". Qu'il reste à moi, rien qu'à moi, juste encore un peu. S'il est pris dans cette boutique, les clients lui parleront, le patron lui parlera, et tout le monde se mettra à l'aimer, parce que c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer quand on le connaît, quoi qu'il en dise. Il ne sera plus à moi seul, et l'idée me donne des nausées.

Plus ça vient, et plus ma propre possessivité me fait peur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends, comme ça, devant la boutique de fleurs, mais lorsque je finis par le voir sortir et que je remarque le petit sourire sur ses joues, je sais aussitôt que mes affreuses prières n'ont pas été entendues là-haut. Et j'ai déjà honte de moi, mais je crois que je n'arriverai pas à me réjouir pour lui lorsqu'il m'annoncera qu'il a été pris… Alors j'ai cinq secondes, le temps de traverser la rue, pour me construire une expression appropriée, en espérant qu'elle donne assez bien le change.

J'ai à peine atterri sur l'autre trottoir qu'il se jette dans mes bras encore plus violemment que d'habitude.

- J'ai été pris, Kuro ! Ils m'ont embauché ! Je commence lundi !

Intérieurement, le glas se remet à sonner. Mais finalement, comme il a la tête enfouie dans mon cou, à me serrer comme une brute, et qu'il ne voit pas mon visage, c'est plus facile. Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire semblant de sourire, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche.

- C'est super !

Dieu comme c'est dur d'avoir l'air convainquant…

- On va vivre comme des princes, maintenant, mon bon Kuro !

Bon, il ne remet pas sur le tapis cette histoire de déménagement, c'est toujours ça de pris. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne reviendra plus de sitôt…

On décide d'aller acheter une bouteille pour fêter ça, mais le champagne, c'est trop cher pour mes allocations chômage, et puis l'idée de le pousser délibérément vers l'alcool après les histoires qu'il m'a racontées à son sujet ne me plaît que moyennement… Mais il insiste, soit disant qu'on ne décroche pas un boulot tous les jours. Et il n'a pas tort, en considérant ce que je galère pour en retrouver un. Alors on se décide pour une bouteille de vin, et puis ça tombe bien, c'est bientôt Noël, alors on achète un foie gras, pour un repas de prince. Un repas pour enterrer notre vie à deux.

- À ta santé, mon Kuro-chan !

- Santé.

Il vide son verre, pendant que je l'observe avec précaution, et une idée atroce naît subitement dans ma tête : et si, au lieu de l'aider à s'en sortir, au lieu de le pousser vers la guérison et vers l'extérieur, si jamais je lui passais une chaîne autour du pied ? Si je le tenais auprès de moi avec de l'alcool, avec de la drogue ? Et si je le faisais replonger ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, je pourrais le garder à mes côtés… Un instant, j'ai l'impression de comprendre ce Pablo, que j'ai toujours haï d'après ses descriptions.

Et l'instant d'après, c'est moi que je hais.

J'étais pourtant un type plutôt sain, avant qu'il ne débarque dans ma vie… Mais maintenant qu'il est là, plus ça vient, et plus j'ai l'impression que je me détraque. Moi qui, au début, ne désirais rien d'autre que de le voir reprendre une vie normale, maintenant, je suis ce type affreux qui se dit que ça ne serait peut-être pas mal de le faire replonger dans son enfer, si ça me permet de le garder près de moi.

Je suis horrible.

.oOo.

Les vilaines pensées n'ont pas encore tout à fait disparu, mais comme elles me font encore plus honte que l'idée de souhaiter qu'il n'obtienne pas le boulot, j'ai fait en sorte de verrouiller à double tour à l'intérieur de moi. Mais l'échéance se rapproche de plus en plus, et je crois qu'après notre discussion d'hier soir, il ne tardera pas à s'en aller.

C'était pourtant une soirée comme une autre. J'étais assis sur le canapé à lire un livre, et lui, il est rentré du boulot. Tout sourire, parce qu'apparemment, son boulot lui plaît énormément, son patron est super sympa, tout se passe à merveille. Quelque part, j'en suis heureux pour lui, et d'un côté, je me demande parfois s'il resterait chez moi plus longtemps si les choses se passaient mal et qu'il devait arrêter. Et j'en ai honte, comme d'habitude.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il est rentré, il était fatigué, mais content. Il s'est installé à côté de moi, et de but en blanc, m'a sorti :

- Tu sais, Kuro, pour mon futur appart, je suis en train de faire des projets…

Et là, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Merde, je le savais bien, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais tout de même, pourquoi il lâche toujours ce genre de bombe au moment où je m'y attends le moins ?

- Tu as réussi à faire des économies ? En deux mois de boulot ?

- Ben tu sais, il me paie mille euros par mois, c'est déjà pas mal ! Mettons qu'un loyer soit de 300 euros…

Mettons que tu ne quittes pas l'appartement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Mais tu te sentiras seul si je ne suis pas là, hein, mon bon Kuro !

Encore plus que tu ne l'imagines. Le problème, c'est qu'au moment où tu as dit ça, tu t'es rendu compte – pour la première fois – que quelque chose clochait.

- Au fait, Kuro… Ça fait depuis combien de temps que t'es en congés payés, là…?

Oui, malgré tes horaires de boulot, tu as fini par remarquer que moi, je ne quittais plus l'appartement. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de te le dire. Quelque part, on peut dire que tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte – mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu voulais te faire chouchouter.

- Je ne bosse plus comme infirmier…

J'essaye de minimiser les choses, mais ça ne marche pas avec toi, pas vrai ? Tu écarquilles les yeux et t'assois à côté de moi, l'air paniqué.

- C'est vrai ? Comment ça se fait ? Ils t'ont viré ?

- Hum… On peut appeler ça comme ça.

Je n'ai pas franchement envie de lui dire que la décision venait en partie de moi-même… Un peu peur de sa réaction, sur ce coup.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Il a pâli, là, et la discussion commence à prendre un tour qui ne me plaît pas – les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas passer à autre chose ? Mais il me fixe d'un air qui attend une réponse, et je marmonne :

- Trois mois.

Cette fois, c'est ta bouche qui s'ouvre en un "o" de surprise, et tu murmures :

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Parce que ça allait te paniquer… C'était juste provisoire, le temps que je retrouve du boulot.

- Tu as retrouvé ?

- Non…

J'avais raison en disant que ça te paniquerait. Tu passes tes mains dans tes cheveux, l'air hagard, et je ne me sens pas très fier, là, en cet instant.

- Kuro, mais enfin, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais essayé de trouver du boulot plus tôt !

- Pourquoi faire ? Je touche les Assedics, tu sais. Je peux continuer à nous prendre en charge…

- Arrête avec ça !

- Tu sais, c'est…

- FERME LA !

C'est la première fois que je t'entends hurler – et, oui, c'est radical. Je me la ferme aussitôt. Je t'observe, toi et ta colère, qui se lit sur ton visage. Je suis en train de me demander si cet éclat signifie la fin de notre colocation.

- T'aurais dû me le dire, Kurogane. On vit ensemble.

Son ton est accusateur. Et mon nom en entier. Autant de détails qui devraient me pousser à garder profil bas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher lâcher un rire amer, et je le vois se figer.

- Ouais, pour l'instant, on vit ensemble. Mais combien de temps encore ? Quand tu auras assez de sous, tu fileras te prendre un nouvel appart, et là, tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier de si je suis au chômage ou non.

C'est l'amertume qui parle, je crois – moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ce monceau de conneries. Je ne voulais pas jouer la carte de celui qui se sent abandonné. Pourtant, mon cœur se serre, et ce qui sort de ma bouche, là, c'est la bile noire que la possessivité et la jalousie déversent dans mon cœur.

- Mais, Kuro… tu veux que je parte, pas vrai ? Ça fait déjà tellement de temps que je squatte chez toi…

Parfois je me demande comment c'est possible de vivre sur le même plan physique et d'être pourtant tellement éloignés sur le plan mental. Parce que le moins qu'on puisse dire, là, c'est qu'il est totalement à côté de la plaque. Et quelque part, ça me fait mal au cœur – c'est peut-être pour ça que je décide de cracher ce que je retiens sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. En fait, je voudrais te séquestrer ici et te garder aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Et pendant qu'on y est, je suis amoureux de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Pas grand-chose, hein ? J'observe son air choqué, en regrettant amèrement mes paroles alors qu'elles viennent à peine de sortir de ma bouche. Sans rien dire, j'aurais pu encore tenir quelques mois comme ça… Mais là, je viens de condamner le temps qu'il nous restait. Est-ce que c'est réparable ?

- Écoute, je ne dis pas ça parce que j'attends quoi que ce soit de toi… C'est juste que j'aime bien vivre avec toi. Je ne demande rien en échange. Je voudrais juste que tu restes.

Peut-être que si j'avais commencé par ça, il y aurait eu une chance que ça marche. Mais là, juste après la grosse bombe de mes sentiments pour toi, et connaissant tes déboires avec les garçons, je doute que tu te contentes de hausser les épaules en disant "c'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus, et faisons comme si de rien n'était".

Je suis un abruti. Abruti ! D'un instant à l'autre, je m'attends à ce que tu te lèves du fauteuil où tu es assis à côté de moi, que tu empiles tes affaires – il n'y en a pas beaucoup, de toute façon, tu n'avais rien en arrivant, et tu n'as pas amassé grand-chose depuis que tu as commencé à habiter chez moi – et que tu prennes la porte, sans rien ajouter de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à dire de plus ?

Mais tu ne le fais pas, enfin, pas encore, du moins. Tu me regardes toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, ce regard ? J'y lis un mélange confus de sentiments, de la peine, de l'incompréhension, et puis finalement, d'un coup, c'est devenu trop dur de te regarder, et je baisse les yeux. J'ai honte. J'ai souvent honte depuis qu'on a commencé à vivre ensemble.

Et tu ne dis toujours rien, et ce silence, ce silence pesant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire exploser mon cerveau. Alors c'est moi qui réagis. Je me lève, et je dis :

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. D'accord ? Ça sera plus simple comme ça.

Je sais pas si tu en es capable – si oui, ça voudrait dire que tu es doté d'un supertalent de mémoire sélective que tu n'as pas assez mis en usage en ce qui concerne ton passé – et tu hoches la tête, lentement. Quelque part, c'est peut-être ce petit geste qui me fait le plus mal. Je te dis d'oublier, et toi, tu dis oui. Tu ne dis pas "attends, on pourrait en parler… tu pourrais m'expliquer…", tu ne me dis pas "mais, moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais" (remarque, celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas trop), tu hoches la tête, simplement. Et alors que je retourne dans ma chambre, je me dis que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te vois assis sur le canapé du salon. Et je ferme la porte sur cette vision.

Quelle tête tu es en train de faire, derrière cette cloison ? Je ne ferme jamais la porte de ma chambre, d'habitude. Je la laisse toujours un peu entrouverte, pour pouvoir voler à ton secours si tu faisais un arrêt respiratoire en plein milieu de la nuit, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais cette fois, je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide, et qu'au fond, celui des deux qui aurait le plus besoin d'être soigné, c'est peut-être moi. Moi, le possessif chronique, le jaloux. Oui, c'est de la jalousie, tout ça. Rien que le fait de t'imaginer parler à d'autres personnes me fait bouillir le sang dans les veines, me donne des contractions d'estomac, des remontées d'acide. J'aurais des litres de bile à vomir.

Bon. Quand j'y pense, elle n'est pas fameuse, la situation. Plus de boulot, des allocations chômages à peine suffisantes pour couvrir le loyer et la nourriture du mois, et un colocataire anciennement drogué, clean depuis huit mois, mais qui pourrait retomber n'importe quand, à qui je viens d'avouer mon amour, et qui, par voie de conséquence, ne va sans doute pas tarder à s'enfuir. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de bon à rester avec un _psycho freak_ comme moi ?

Et pourtant, une heure après, on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Trois petits coups, jetés timidement, à peine perceptibles, au fond, mais qui me font bondir de mon lit, d'où je n'ai pas bougé depuis une heure. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me dire, après une heure de réflexion ?

- Entre.

La porte s'ouvre, et tu apparais derrière. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais là, un instant, ta beauté me frappe de plein fouet. Tes cheveux blonds qui n'ont même pas besoin de lumière pour rutiler, tes yeux bleus, la perfection de tes traits. C'est si facile de tomber amoureux de toi… Si encore tu avais un caractère de cochon, si tu étais égoïste, imprévisible, violent, ou alors odieux, paresseux… Mais non. Même pas. Tu n'as rien qui aurait pu m'empêcher de t'aimer. Encore une fois, comme quand on était petits, je suis tombé sous ton charme.

Timidement, tu ouvres à moitié la porte et tu t'infiltres dans ma chambre. Tes pieds nus sur la moquette ne font aucun bruit, mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux, et je suis à l'affût de tes moindres mouvements. Tu ne te glisses pas dans mon lit, comme tu as l'habitude de le faire parfois ; non, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure a posé des limites entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'installes tout au bout de mon lit, assis en tailleur sur les couettes.

- Kurogane…

Aïe aïe aïe. Le nom entier, je le sens mal. Bon, enfin… Tu as l'air de vouloir communiquer, alors quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. J'aurais préféré m'en passer, j'aurais préféré qu'on reste dans ce silence un peu tendu, qui aurait débouché soit sur ta fuite, soit sur un retour à la normale. Mais toi, visiblement, tu préfères parler. Il faut dire que depuis que tu m'as dit que tu pensais à autre chose qu'à la drogue quand on se parlait, on a beaucoup bavardé, tous les deux. Tu m'as tout raconté de toi, en long, en large, et en travers, même ta première fois avec ton premier copain (j'aurais pu me passer de toutes les précisions, si tu veux savoir). Et moi, je t'ai raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi, si on omet ces deux détails que sont mon licenciement et mon amour pour toi. Détails, je te dis.

- J'ai bien réfléchi…

Aïe aïe aïe bis. Ça ne s'annonce jamais bien quand l'autre vous dit "j'ai bien réfléchi". C'est ce que m'ont dit mes ex quand elles m'ont quitté. C'est ce que j'ai dit à mes ex quand je les ai larguées. Alors je contracte les épaules, je serre les fesses et j'attends la suite – je me suis rendu compte, ces derniers temps, que chaque fois que je pensais m'être préparé à entendre le pire, en réalité, je n'étais pas assez préparé. Alors là, je m'attends à tout ; il pourra me dire qu'il quitte mon appartement, qu'il quitte ma vie, qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Même l'affreuse possibilité qu'il me dise qu'il a rencontré un mec à son boulot et qu'il veut emménager avec lui – probablement un petit con qui s'appellera Baptiste, cheveux bruns et bouclés (image non contractuelle) et qui sera tombé amoureux de lui en allant acheter des fleurs pour sa copine. Qui aura largué la copine en question et qui sera venu le voir en lui avouant son amour. Bref, un type débarqué de nulle part, qui ne sait rien à rien, et qui ne connaît pas Fye depuis qu'il a trois ans.

Remarque, ça n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment ce qu'il veut, Fye, un type qui le connaisse depuis ses trois ans. Même quand on est un sauveur de doudou. Il faut croire que ce genre de choses ne compte plus quand on passe au plus important.

Bref, même ce Baptiste, là, je suis prêt à l'encaisser, c'est dire. Mais pour ne pas changer, encore une fois, je suis à côté de la plaque.

- Tu sais… Depuis que j'ai mon boulot, je me disais que… ce serait bien qu'on trouve un autre appartement où emménager ensemble…

… _Pardon ? _Mon expression ahurie doit être parfaitement lisible sur mes traits, car il ajoute :

- Tu sais, ici, c'est chez toi, pas chez moi… Et j'avais envie d'avoir un chez moi aussi, mais j'avais envie de continuer à vivre avec toi… Et j'ai pensé à une colocation…

Où est le "mais" ? Il ne peut pas me sortir ça maintenant, pas alors que je lui ai déballé tout ce que j'avais dans le bide une heure plus tôt, pas alors qu'il sait que je suis au chômage et que je suis amoureux de lui.

- Mais…

Ah. Voilà.

- Du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ?

Si, c'est une bonne idée. Une excellente idée. Vivre ensemble, _c'est_ une excellente idée, si ça signifie ne pas être séparé de lui…

- Ben… Tu sais… Je t'aime beaucoup, Kurogane, mais…

Encore un mais. Blinde-toi, Kurogane, il va y en avoir besoin.

- Mais… je ne pense pas qu'on soit faits pour être ensemble.

Ouais. Une belle tournure pour dire que lui, il ne m'aime pas, en gros. J'en connais plein, moi, des synonymes. _Je préfère qu'on reste amis. Tes sentiments à mon égard ne sont pas réciproques. Je suis touché de ce que tu penses de moi, mais je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. _Beaucoup de blabla pour quatre petits mots tout simples, _je ne t'aime pas._ Le "on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble", c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait, tout de même. Je salue son originalité.

- Je vois.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu foutre ici, alors ? Me faire miroiter le futur que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais réussi à fermer ma grande gueule ? _Tu sais, je me disais que ce serait sympa de vivre ensemble, mais finalement, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, alors j'ai changé d'avis. Sans rancune ?_ C'est pour ça qu'il est venu ?

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime énormément…

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- H-hein ?

Il me fixe, ahuri. Il balbutie.

- Je veux dire, j'avais déjà compris que je ne devais m'attendre à rien, alors… T'es venu pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Trop gentil. À la limite, si t'étais venu me dire que j'avais une chance, j'aurais compris, mais là…

J'ai peut-être mal choisi mes mots, parce que je vois les larmes embuer ses yeux. Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est _moi_ qui devrais pleurer, bordel ! C'est _moi _qui suis en train de me faire refouler, là !

- Mais je…

- Quoi ? Tu _quoi_, Fye ? Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'au point où j'en suis, après tout ce que j'ai supporté pour toi, je me suis assez endurci pour t'entendre me dire ça ? Pour t'entendre me dire que tu voulais faire une colocation avec moi avant que je décide de te dire que je t'aimais, pour t'entendre me dire que j'avais une chance de rester à tes côtés et que j'ai tout gâché en trois mots ? Pourquoi c'est _toi_ qui pleures ?

Je m'énerve. Un peu. Je sais _très bien_ que c'est loin d'être l'idée du siècle, mais il faut me comprendre, j'ai plus de boulot, et une déveine monstrueuse côté amour, je suis sur les nerfs… Je suis ce type qui s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de mettre sa vie en lambeaux pour rien du tout, et qui n'est pas capable d'y faire quoi que ce soit, et ça m'énerve.

Et le pire, c'est de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, et les larmes couler encore plus fort.

- Kurogane…

Je le laisse pleurer. Je ne tends pas la main vers lui, je ne le serre pas dans mes bras comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire dès qu'il se sent mal. Ça, c'était pour bon pour avant, pour quand on était encore des amis, mais maintenant que l'inconnue "amour" s'est insérée dans l'équation, j'ai l'impression que ça ne pourra plus jamais être vraiment pareil.

Peut-être qu'il le sent, lui aussi, parce qu'il essuie ses larmes d'un geste rapide, et, après s'être finalement levé de mon lit, marmonne :

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est venu, au fond. À part pour me dire qu'il avait envisagé une colocation avec moi mais que vu ce que je venais de lui dire, ce n'était plus possible. Peut-être qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, et qu'en ne le laissant pas parler, j'ai perdu à jamais la chance d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Je perds beaucoup de choses, depuis que je l'ai revu.

.oOo.

Depuis que Fye est parti, il s'est écoulé un mois.

Un mois, et je me souviens toujours aussi bien de ce jour – soit deux après que je lui aie dit que je l'aimais. Le lendemain de ma déclaration a été particulièrement affreux du point de vue de l'ambiance ; probablement qu'il n'a pas supporté. Quand je me suis réveillé, le surlendemain, il n'y avait pas de trace de lui. J'ai cru qu'il était parti au boulot, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne revenait pas, j'ai compris qu'il ne rentrerait plus jamais. Par précaution, tout de même, j'ai dirigé mes pas vers la boutique de fleurs, deux jours après sa défection – il était là, tout pimpant, à vendre ses bouquets aux clients charmés. En parfait état, pas en train de faire une crise respiratoire, pas en train d'agoniser avec une seringue dans le bras. La preuve parfaite que celui qui avait besoin de l'autre, dans notre duo, c'était moi plutôt que lui. C'est comme de ramasser un oisillon tombé d'un nid, le soigner et le faire grandir ; quand vient le jour où il prend finalement son vol, ce n'est pas lui le plus triste des deux – c'est l'autre, celui qui est resté derrière, le laissé pour compte, celui qui a tout donné sans rien chercher à recevoir en échange.

Quand il est parti, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait deux possibilités : soit c'est bien plus facile de supporter l'absence d'un être qu'on aime quand on est gosse, soit mes sentiments se sont incroyablement renforcés depuis qu'on s'est revus. Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé avec ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, tellement énorme que j'aurais pu passer mon bras au travers sans toucher les parois ; un énorme trou au travers duquel siffle un vent glacial. Aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude, parce que c'est son anniversaire, et qu'il faut que je fasse tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas diriger mes pieds vers la boutique de fleurs.

J'avais déjà acheté mon cadeau. Très à l'avance, certes, mais en tombant sur ce magnifique service à thé un peu à la façon japonaise, j'ai eu envie de lui offrir – Noël était déjà passé, mais pour son anniversaire, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Je ne pensais pas que la situation changerait en si peu de temps. À l'avenir, j'apprendrai qu'il ne faut jamais tabler sur le long terme. C'est dangereux.

Pour la peine, aujourd'hui, je déballe le service à thé. C'est lui qui aimait le thé, dans notre cohabitation. Depuis qu'il a découvert au fond d'une boîte (offerte en cadeau par un patient) un reste de thé noir Loreleï, c'était la révélation, il est devenu addict.

Remarque, mieux vaut être addict au thé qu'à la drogue – c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai encouragé sa passion, même si pour moi, le thé se limite au sachet que je fais infuser le soir pour faire passer le repas, quand je sais que le café m'empêchera de dormir.

Un instant, j'envisage de m'en faire, histoire que l'achat ne soit pas vain, qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose, mais dès que j'ouvre une boîte et que je sens l'odeur du thé se glisser dans mon cerveau, je sais d'avance que je ne pourrai pas en boire. C'est comme de mettre le parfum d'un ex ; c'est l'odeur du passé, qui se dégage, là, l'odeur du bon vieux temps, et je ne connais pas d'odeur à la fois aussi poignante et aussi désagréable.

Pour se débarrasser du bon vieux temps, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : créer de nouveaux souvenirs, qui se transformeront probablement en bon vieux temps à la fin également, mais qui garderont une odeur de fraîcheur pour quelques années encore. Le problème, c'est que pour créer de nouveaux souvenirs dans cet appart qui regorge de vieux, il faut y aller. Il n'y a plus de place pour le frais, le neuf, il faudra le trouver dehors, dans un nouvel univers, dans un nouvel environnement. Dans une nouvelle rencontre, peut-être. C'est peu de dire que je ne vois plus grand monde depuis que je ne vais plus travailler. Peut-être que c'est ce que Fye a fait, de son côté. Sa boutique, ses collègues… Son environnement. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il a su s'envoler alors que moi je suis resté collé au sol comme si j'avais un boulet de trente-six accroché à ma cheville.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, je repose la boîte à thé, j'enfile manteau et écharpe, et je me retrouve dehors. Pas rasé depuis deux jours, à peine lavé, et pas sorti de chez moi depuis tellement longtemps que l'air frais du dehors me donne la tête qui tourne. Et je ne sais pas trop où je vais, je marche comme un zombie – je dois avoir l'air effrayant, ou misérable, parce que certaines personnes s'écartent de mon chemin à mesure que j'avance ; quant aux autres, je peux sentir leur regard de commisération se poser sur moi. Est-ce que Fye a dû subir cette condescendance, lui aussi ? Est-ce que moi, j'ai eu la même réaction envers lui ?

Il y a un trou dans ma poche droite, et je sens quelques pièces tinter, tombées au fond du manteau, derrière la doublure. Dans ma poche gauche, il y a mes clés, dont l'arête accidentée me griffe doucement la pulpe du doigt. L'esprit concentré sur ces choses insignifiantes, je ne regarde pas les rues défiler, et quand je reprends conscience, je suis loin de chez moi. Tellement loin que je ne connais pas cette rue. Loin sur le plan physique, et loin sur le plan mental. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, en gros.

Alors, pris d'une inspiration subite – c'est elle qui me guide, ce soir, on va voir jusqu'à quel point elle peut s'avérer de bon conseil – je m'arrête dans un bar.

Il n'a rien de spécial, ce bar, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je choisis de m'arrêter dans celui-ci plutôt que dans un autre. La déco est sympa, peut-être. Je m'installe au bar, et le serveur – un blond, lui aussi, avec les yeux bleus aussi, mais dans le genre cheveux longs et démarche assurée – s'approche de moi, avec un grand sourire. Celui d'un type qui n'a certainement pas dû en voir de toutes les couleurs dans sa vie, et l'espace d'un instant, je suis jaloux, un peu. Jaloux pour Fye. Parce que pendant qu'il se débattait dans les tréfonds de son enfer, cet autre blond, là, il avait certainement tout ce qu'il désirait.

Peut-être que je juge un peu vite – combien de fois on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux apparences ?

- Je te sers un truc ?

Alors, c'est ça, le style du bar ? Le serveur qui tutoie les clients, la déco à la fois pittoresque et dark ? Je jette un regard au reste de la pièce : trois tables plus loin, sur des sièges en cuir rouge sombre, une magnifique métisse à l'abondante chevelure frisée est en train d'embrasser une rousse flamboyante. Je cligne des yeux.

- C'est un bar gay, ici ?

Je tourne la tête vers le serveur, qui, maintenant que j'y regarde à deux fois, doit certainement avoir des tendances bi, lui aussi – il me fixe d'un air surpris.

- T'es rentré ici sans savoir ça ?

- Je marchais au pif… Je suis entré ici par hasard…

- Ah bon… Bienvenue au Nightingale.

Bordel. Un bar gay. Pourquoi un bar gay ? N'importe quel autre bar aurait convenu, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis les pieds dans un des seuls bars qui était susceptible de me rappeler que je me suis fait jeter comme un gros caca par le seul mec dont je sois tombé amoureux ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, me dit le barman, compatissant.

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, tu veux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine, celui-là ? C'est pas parce qu'il est blond que ça lui donne tous les droits, non plus. Déjà, il a les cheveux trop longs. Et les yeux trop bleus. Et il s'appelle pas Fye.

Cependant, sans que je comprenne trop le pourquoi du comment, cinq verres plus tard, je me retrouve à lui déballer ma vie, mon égoïsme, les problèmes de drogue de mon coloc, mon amour pour ledit coloc, et la façon dont ma vie semble s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans le néant. Le serveur blond, là, il doit avoir un don pour forcer les gens à parler, parce que je raconte tout dans les moindres détails, même cette horrible part de moi qui voulait que Fye n'obtienne pas ce boulot. Et ça fait du bien, quelque part. Je crois que je pourrais continuer à parler toute la nuit, mais l'autre est appelé pour une commande, et puis ensuite, c'est la fin de son service, et j'en suis à me rabattre sur mon voisin de comptoir, qui n'a peut-être pas les mêmes capacités d'auditeur que le barman, mais qui fera très bien l'affaire avec deux verres de plus.

D'ailleurs, il a l'air tellement concerné qu'au bout de mon huitième, c'est lui qui me paie la suite. Je commence à avoir du mal à distinguer son visage tellement ça devient flou, mais sa voix est grave et il a l'air sympa. De toute façon, tant qu'il prend mes verres vides pour les remplacer par des verres remplis, il sera toujours sympa.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Sa voix me parvient difficilement, comme si je me trouvais à une dizaine de mètres de lui – mais elle me parvient.

- K… Kuro… gane.

- Enchanté de te connaître, Kurogane ! Moi, c'est Pablo.

Le nom m'évoque vaguement quelque chose, mais mon esprit atrophié ne cherche pas plus loin que les verres qu'il fait glisser devant moi.

Dommage.

.oOo.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…_

_- Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Vite !_

_- Appelez la police ! _

_- Vite !_

.oOo.

En fait, j'aimais bien mon appartement. Il n'avait rien de spécial, mais j'y habitais depuis des années, et c'était mon appartement, mon chez-moi. La porte du couloir qui grinçait, l'odeur de la moquette qui venait m'assaillir dès que j'entrais, les voilages toujours fermés, les meubles qui n'ont jamais changé de place, les CD que Fye collectionnait, classés par ordre alphabétique – Aaron en haut de la pile.

Oui, c'était chez moi, et quand je fais le point sur ma vie d'avant – c'est que j'ai le temps de le faire, maintenant – étrangement, c'est cet appart que je regrette le plus. Pas tant pour les souvenirs qu'il contenait que pour sa symbolique : mon chez-moi, mon pied à terre, l'ancre qui m'empêchait de couler tout à fait. Et lorsque j'ai pris mon manteau et que j'ai décidé de quitter l'appartement, c'est là que les choses se sont gâtées.

Mais est-ce que je regrette vraiment d'avoir franchi cette ultime limite entre la raison et la folie ? Même maintenant, alors que je contemple les murs dénudés et froids de mon nouvel habitat, je n'en suis pas certain.

Pablo était un type sympa, tant que son nom restait enfoui dans les limbes de ma mémoire en piteux état. Quand les verres se sont espacés, que la lucidité est petit à petit revenue, et que je me suis rendu compte que l'homme m'avait déjà traîné dans trois autres bars et qu'il me tendait sous le manteau un petit sachet plastique rempli d'une poudre que je n'aurais pas juré être de la farine, finalement, les choses se sont enclenchées avec facilité. L'instant d'avant, il me murmurait "tiens, vas-y, teste… Tu vas voir, c'est sympa." L'instant d'après, il était allongé sur le sol en sang, sans bouger, et ma main me faisait atrocement mal.

Aucun souvenir entre les deux.

J'ai été emmené au poste de police peu de temps après. Le premier interrogatoire n'a pas été franchement concluant, au vu de mon état d'ébriété avancé, et ils m'ont bouclé en cellule pour la nuit. Le lendemain, on a recommencé à m'interroger – ivre, ça allait, mais sobre, le tout prenait un aspect beaucoup plus inquiétant. J'ai raconté l'alcool, mon ex-coloc difficilement sauvé de la drogue, et Pablo. Dans cette ville, des Pablo dealers et, sinon gay, du moins bi, il ne doit pas y en avoir des milliers. J'ai raconté la poudre dans le petit sachet et ma main en sang. Ils ont écouté, soupiré, et ils m'ont raconté Pablo, à l'hôpital avec la mâchoire fracturée et n'étant pas encore sorti du coma.

Je n'ai pas réussi à compatir.

Moi, je ne voyais que de la justice dans mon acte de violence – ce salaud qui a fait tomber Fye en enfer, c'était logique qu'il y goûte à son tour, et si jamais on ne m'avait pas arrêté, je me serais appliqué à ce qu'il ressente la douleur jusqu'au bout – mais visiblement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de les convaincre, et je me suis retrouvé en détention provisoire.

Me sentant dans mon droit, j'aurais pu choisir de protester, mais je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai accepté le résultat sans broncher. Après tout, bouclé dans mon appartement ou bouclé en prison, la seule vraie différence, c'est que je ne peux plus sortir pour aller faire les courses au supermarché du coin. Sinon, j'ai une chambre, la télé, des livres, et ce n'est pas si insupportable que ça.

Et les jours en prison se sont écoulés tranquillement, sans amertume, jusqu'à ce jour où on m'annonce que j'ai une visite.

Je ne veux pas que Fye me voie comme ça. Mais il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre qui m'attende là-bas, et comme sa venue constitue le premier pas vers moi qu'il fait depuis… eh bien, depuis toujours, je décide d'y aller. À peine honteux… surtout blasé. Même lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce, et que je lève les yeux vers lui, à travers la vitre, mon cœur ne bat plus aussi violemment qu'avant – comme un lac en train de geler dans lequel on jetterait une pierre, qui ne provoquerait que de vague soubresauts avant de revenir à l'immobilité.

- Kuro !

Je m'assois en face de lui, et j'ai envie de rire, un instant, à voir son expression totalement paniquée. Il prend les choses beaucoup plus à cœur que moi – il faut dire qu'au fond, si on omet le fait que je suis celui qui a donné les coups, il est plus concerné que moi, dans cette affaire. Il est même le cœur du sujet.

La police n'était probablement pas tenue par le secret professionnel – quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que j'ai dit s'était répercuté dans les journaux, excepté le nom de mon ex-colocataire, que j'avais rigoureusement tenu secret ; mais l'intéressé a très bien su lire entre les lignes des articles et comprendre que c'était de lui dont il était question – d'où la visite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu…?

Je le sens au bord des larmes, et moi, j'ai encore envie de rire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de drôle, pourtant…

- Kuro, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Comment t'as rencontré Pablo ?

- Par hasard.

Le hasard. Le grand manipulateur de ce monde. Quand on y pense, c'est par hasard que je suis retombé sur Fye, à l'hôpital. Et maintenant, le plus terrible, c'est que je n'arrive plus à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Je buvais un verre… Il était à côté de moi, assis au bar. Un pur hasard…

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux, je vois ses lèvres trembler. Il est toujours aussi beau, mais ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant. La vitre entre nous n'est pas la seule chose qui nous sépare, même si c'est déjà un bel obstacle. En vérité, je pense que ce qui nous éloigne le plus, c'est que j'ai déjà fait le deuil de l'espoir à son sujet, dans mon cœur. Pablo et sa mâchoire fracassée, c'était mon cadeau d'adieu. Le voir réapparaître, là, ça a quelque chose d'illogique, comme s'il était un mort fraîchement déterré de sa tombe et en parfaite santé.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Kuro… Pourquoi t'as fait ça…

Il répète ça, comme une litanie, et moi, je suis blasé – je hausse les épaules.

- C'est fait, c'est fait.

Avant, je me serais demandé s'il était content de ce qui s'était passé, si au moins la vengeance par procuration le satisfaisait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais là, je me rends compte avec une légère tristesse que ça ne m'intéresse plus. Finalement, ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai fait mes adieux, quand j'ai tabassé Pablo dans ce quatrième bar ; c'est à moi-même. La bagarre, c'était le dernier sursaut de vie ; maintenant, tout s'englue dans le néant, et ça m'indiffère totalement.

- Kuro… Tu sais, je sortais avec quelqu'un…

Tu vois ? Même quand il me dit ça, ça ne me fait plus rien. Ou bon, d'accord, ça me fait un pincement au cœur. Mais imagine qu'avant, j'aurais senti le sang tourner à l'envers dans mes veines, j'aurais vu rouge, j'aurais dévasté l'appartement… Là, j'ai les mains dans les poches, je l'observe et je hausse un sourcil à peine intéressé.

- Tu sais, Kuro… Je t'ai tout raconté de mon passé, même les choses les plus horribles. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu me jugeais, non… Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis dit que si on couchait ensemble, tu ne verrais que le prostitué en moi, que tu t'imaginerais tous les autres types qui sont passés par là avant. Et ça me faisait peur, tu peux pas imaginer…

Je l'observe toujours, en silence. Il a l'air mal a l'aise, il se penche vers la vitre comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la traverser pour me chuchoter à l'oreille tout ce qu'il veut me dire – et moi, je reste calé au fond de mon siège, les bras croisés.

- Et puis, je suis parti… Je ne voulais pas te quitter, mais je suis parti, parce que j'avais peur… J'ai eu la trouille. Et puis j'ai rencontré Jean-Baptiste, à la boutique de fleurs…

Ha ha, sans déconner ! Jean-Baptiste ? Même dans le prénom j'étais pas très loin ! Encore une fois, j'ai une terrible envie de rire, et beaucoup plus dure à réprimer que les autres, cette fois, parce que l'ironie de situation est savoureuse ; la seule chose qui me permet de garder mon sérieux, de ne même pas faire tressaillir un muscle de ma joue sous la barbe que je n'ai pas rasée depuis trois jours, c'est l'air désespéré de Fye, en face de moi. Il se tord les doigts, il ne me regarde pas en face, il a l'air au supplice.

- Mais j'avais beau être avec lui, je pensais toujours à toi, Kuro…

Ses cils papillotent, intimidés. Ses mains se cachent sous la table. Et sa déclaration d'amour, qui devrait me donner envie de renverser des montagnes, manque de me faire bâiller. Est-ce que c'est l'emprisonnement qui m'a fait mourir avant l'heure, ou est-ce que j'étais déjà en grand danger avant cette histoire avec Pablo ? Si jamais Fye m'avait dit ça avant que je n'entre au Nightingale, ça ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé de marbre.

- Alors quand j'ai lu ça dans les journaux… Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Mais j'ai eu la trouille, et je n'ai pas réussi à venir tout de suite… Et Jean-Baptiste ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais dans tous mes états, et j'ai fini par le quitter...

Il est tellement beau, pourtant. Ses traits sont toujours aussi fins, et il a encore ce nez que j'ai toujours jugé parfait. Il est beau, et toute cette beauté ne me sera plus jamais destinée, parce que j'ai perdu la capacité de l'apprécier.

- Je viendrai à ton procès… Je pourrai peut-être t'être utile pour témoigner contre Pablo, pour ta défense… J'ai demandé à des gens, vu les circonstances, tu devrais t'en sortir avec une peine d'emprisonnement avec sursis, il paraît… Et ensuite, Kuro, si tu veux, on pourra habiter de nouveau ensemble, dans un nouvel appartement… En… c-couple…

Voilà : quand je vous disais que la situation était ironique. Et je le vois s'animer, brutalement, comme si ce qu'il disait lui donnait des ailes, je le vois sourire, faire des gestes alambiqués, et ses paroles ne me parviennent plus. J'ai coupé le son, j'ai mis sur "mute".

- Fye…

- Oui ?

Il s'interrompt.

- Rentre chez toi.

- … Hein ?

- Rentre chez toi. Tu dois avoir un chez-toi, depuis que tu es parti, non ? Probablement que tu as dû rester à l'hôtel quelques jours, puis louer un appart. Rentre chez toi, et retrouve ton Jean-Baptiste.

- … Quoi ? Mais… Tu… Tu disais que…

- Ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Il cligne des yeux, il ouvre la bouche et la referme, comme un poisson. Bloup.

- Q… quoi…?

Il a cet air particulier des gens qui viennent de se prendre une belle claque en plein dans le visage, et quelque part, je pourrais compatir, ou alors je pourrais lui faire croire qu'il y a encore une chance, mais là, comme ça, alors que je le fixe, je suis bien obligé de réaliser que je m'en fiche. Même la possibilité que ma réaction brutale le fasse retomber dans la drogue me laisse de marbre. Il a beau jeter des pierres, les eaux glacées du lac ondulent de moins en moins à chaque seconde qui passe.

- Je… ne… t'intéresse plus…?

C'est une question ambigüe. En vérité, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui ne m'intéresse plus ; c'est plutôt que plus rien ne m'intéresse. Mais la nuance est subtile, et même si je lui expose ce que j'en pense, tout ce qu'il en retiendra, c'est qu'il ne m'intéresse plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais la peine de clarifier la situation.

- C'est ça.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés tellement démesurément que l'iris bleu ne touche plus le bord de l'œil. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et je suis en train de prendre les paris avec moi-même pour savoir si ça va marcher ou pas. Je tablerais sur le "pas", mais finalement, ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire, celui qu'il utilise pour cacher sa douleur, celui qui m'a toujours tiré des flèches en plein cœur, et qui, cette fois, me serre juste un peu l'estomac.

- Ah…

Il se mord la lèvre du bas, et plop ! sans prévenir, la larme dévale d'un coup sa joue gauche. Il la chasse d'un revers de main agacé, le sourire tremblant scotché sur ses lèvres, et je le regarde toujours.

- Je vois…

Je le sens perdu, là. Il rassemble ses affaires comme s'il voulait s'en aller, mais il ne se lève pas, et il fixe le bas de la vitre, incapable de bouger, toujours en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

- Bon. Je vais te laisser… Je viendrai au procès.

- Pas la peine.

La réponse le fait à nouveau vaciller, comme une deuxième gifle, mais il trouve tout de même le courage de continuer à sourire, et il répond :

- Si, je viendrai. Et je témoignerai. On se verra au procès.

Cette fois, il se redresse, et à le voir se lever, comme ça, en souriant, je réalise à quel point il est devenu fort. C'était un oisillon fragile, sur le point de mourir, et il est devenu un bel oiseau au plumage éclatant. Même si je ne suis plus là, je suis certain qu'il ne retombera pas dans la drogue. Peut-être que je regrette un peu que sa métamorphose se soit faite au dépens de la mienne, moi qui, d'un homme lambda, suis devenu un déchet humain, en passant par toutes formes de psychoses. Mais peut-être aussi que c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il retrouve ses couleurs. Comme le dit le dicton, on n'a rien sans rien.

- À bientôt, Kurogane. Je serai là, d'accord ? À ta sortie de prison. Je serai là.

Pas convaincu pour autant, je hoche tout de même la tête, et il me tourne le dos avant de sortir du parloir, marchant avec une dignité qui m'étonne – et qui, tout au fond, me touche un peu.

Le procès aura lieu dans deux semaines. Comme a dit Fye, n'ayant jamais écopé de condamnation auparavant, considérant que Pablo est encore en vie, et en prenant en compte les circonstances atténuantes que sont son métier de dealer et son rôle dans l'affaire Fye, je m'en sortirai certainement avec une peine de prison de deux ou trois ans avec sursis.

Et quand je sortirai, Fye sera là, il a dit. Peut-être qu'il me ramassera comme moi je l'ai ramassé à l'hôpital, et qu'il essayera de me sauver comme moi j'ai voulu le faire. Il a dit qu'il serait là…

Mais en toute franchise, je pense que c'est déjà trop tard.

.oOo. FIN .oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes amis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... On se retrouve probablement l'année prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !

Plein de bisous tout mous !


End file.
